SAGA FAMÍLIA - UNIFICADA
by SeteEntediados
Summary: História 3 da trilogia "Saga". Rachel e Quinn Fabray desbravam uma vida a dois enquanto Santana Berry-Lopez tenta vencer as pressões profissionais e pessoais.
1. Janeiro de 2017

**01 de janeiro de 2017**

(Quinn)

Quando bateu meia noite, fiz o clichê: abracei a minha mulher e a beijei em meio a Times Square e à multidão. Naquele instante, estava pouco ligando se alguém reconhecesse Rachel, se um fã intrometido tirasse fotos. As celebridades e vips estavam num espaço isolado, cheio de seguranças. Nós não. Estávamos misturadas à multidão, suscetíveis a empurrões e esbarrões. Nada mais excitante. Era como no ano em que nos mudamos para Nova York e passamos o primeiro réveillon juntas numa época em que Rachel era nada além de uma anônima que ainda lutava por um lugar ao sol. E eu também. Era inacreditável. Parecia que isso tinha acontecido há milênios.

"Feliz ano novo, esposa" – Rachel disse ao pé do meu ouvido quando nos abraçamos. Meu coração bateu forte.

"Feliz ano novo, esposa" – repeti e beijei o rosto dela antes de voltar aos lábios – "Como diria a sua irmã" – disse com um sorriso no rosto – "Vamos chutar alguns traseiros juntas neste ano."

O sorriso de Rachel era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Juro que era. Ficava enfeitiçada quando ela ria para fora, aberto, sem se importar com mais nada. A alma dela ficava leve, linda. Poderia dizer que era o encanto de ser recém-casada e ainda viver o clima de lua de mel. Talvez isso contribua, mas a verdade é que amo essa mulher desde os meus 15 anos, comecei a namorar com ela prestes a completar 18 e, mesmo agora com os meus 22 e meio, já casada, nada mudou.

"A gente bem que poderia voltar para casa e fazer amor" – ela sugeriu.

"Por que não aqui mesmo?" – adorava pequenas aventuras.

Ela gargalhou e me deu um tapinha no ombro.

"Porque aqui está congelando e eu apreciaria estar contigo numa cama quentinha."

Eu a beijei rapidamente antes de pegar na mão dela e ir a conduzindo para longe da multidão na Times Square. Havia fogos, música e a noite continuaria com uma série de shows que eu até que estaria disposta a assistir, mas a idéia de fazer amor com Rachel me agradava muito mais. Andamos de mãos dadas até achar um táxi livre e fizemos uma curta viagem até o nosso prédio na 71th, esquina com a primeira avenida. Abri a porta do nosso apartamento. O ambiente estava silencioso, vazio. Tudo só para nós. Santana passou o ano novo em Ohio com os meus sogros e Johnny. Depois eles viajariam por uma semana para não sei onde. Rachel comentou e eu não prestei atenção. Não me interessava. O que me importava naquele momento era aproveitar o meu momento às sós com a minha mulher.

Beijei Rachel ali mesmo no foyer enquanto trabalhava em remover o vestuário. Primeiro nossos casacos de frio e cachecóis. A boina que Rachel usava foi parar longe. Encostei-a contra a parede ao lado do pequeno corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. Minhas mãos procuraram o limite da blusa de Rachel para sentir a pele macia. Levei três segundos para encontrar os seios e massageá-los um pouco antes de decidir que ainda havia panos demais entre nós. Tirei a minha blusa e sutiã. Rachel me surpreendeu ao atacar meus seios recém descobertos com a boca quente. Murmurei coisas estimulada pelo prazer que as carícias proporcionavam. Voltamos a nos beijar enquanto minhas mãos trabalharam em nossos jeans. Maldito frio que nos fizeram colocar calças e botas. Atrapalhei para retirar as minhas, me desequilibrei e caí de bunda no chão. Reclamaria mais do impacto se não fosse a risadinha deliciosa que invadia o ambiente.

"Bem que você diz ser caidinha por mim."

"Você é muito pouco solidária" – terminei de tirar as botas e aproveitei para me livrar dos meus jeans e da minha calcinha.

"Digamos que eu gosto de ver por debaixo só para variar" – também retirou as botas e os jeans.

"Mesmo?" – permaneci sentada completamente nua no chão – "Que tal você me mostrar o que é capaz de fazer quando fica por cima?"

"Isso é um desafio, senhora Fabray?" – ela removeu a calcinha com direito a uma discreta dancinha de stripper só para me fazer salivar.

"É um desafio, senhora Fabray."

Rachel deitou-se sobre mim ali mesmo no chão e não foi gentil. Atacou o meu sexo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra a sustentava sobre mim. E tinha os beijos que me deixavam tonta. A língua talentosa dela trabalhando nos meus lábios e depois no meu pescoço, atrás da minha orelha e na minha orelha. Eu via estrelas. Os dedos me penetraram e os meus quadris se movimentavam quase que automaticamente. Rachel trabalhava dentro de mim com a maestria de quem já conhecia todos os botões certos do meu corpo. Minha respiração ficou ofegante, meus músculos se contraíam como loucos e o meu orgasmo veio ali no chão do nosso foyer, com roupas nossas espalhadas pelo lugar.

"Isso foi..." – disse ainda recuperando o meu fôlego – "Interessante."

"Interessante?" – o sorriso orgulhoso de que Rachel estampava foi substituído por uma testa franzida – "Isso foi ótimo, poso dizer que você adorou" – deu um pequeno tapa no meu ombro.

"Acho que preciso de outra mostra para fazer uma avaliação melhor."

"Eu posso te levar ao orgasmo em dois minutos, Fabray. E nem preciso usar as minhas mãos" – ela se reposicionou sobre o meu corpo e recomeçou a trabalhar no meu sexo.

"Adoraria ver isso" – desafiei. Rachel determinada a provar alguns pontos era a melhor coisa do mundo. O romantismo acabava e ela se concentrava apenas no sexo cru e sujo. Enfiou a língua na minha vagina molhada e me comeu magnificamente. Não sei precisar se foram dois minutos, mas o meu segundo orgasmo veio rápido.

"Rachel!" – gritei.

Rachel me beijou com o meu gosto e me ajudou a me levantar.

"Por mais que aprecie um bom sexo ao redor da casa, será que a gente poderia terminar nossos negócios no nosso quarto."

"Podemos" – a beijei suavemente – "Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Porque você não vai para o quarto enquanto eu busco algo essencial para uma noite de réveillon?"

Rachel sorriu e acenou. Eu chutei nossas roupas espalhadas para um canto e fui até a cozinha. Abri a geladeira, peguei a garrafa de champanhe e depois duas taças. Descasquei o lacre e levei tudo até o nosso quanto sem bandejas, baldes de gelo e demais frescuras. Apareci na porta do quarto com a garrafa numa mão e as duas taças na outra. Encontrei Rachel arrumando a cama.

"Não é melhor deixar isso de lado já que vamos bagunçar tudo em alguns minutos?"

"Não há nada de errado com um pouco de classe."

"O que eu estou prestes a fazer contigo tem nada a ver com classe."

"Mas espero que seja doce."

Aproximei-me da minha mulher e entreguei-lhe as taças enquanto fiz um pouco de força para abrir a champanhe. A rolha voou, caiu um pouco da bebida no chão. Rachel ficaria louca com isso depois, mas tudo bem. Servi as taças e coloquei a garrafa no criado mudo. Rachel entregou a minha. Aproximei-me da minha esposa.

"Um brinde ao nosso casamento e à um ano novo fabuloso" – sugeri.

"E um brinde à nossa felicidade, às nossas realizações e à nossa família, a que já temos e a que vamos construir no futuro" – ela completou.

Brindamos e bebemos e nos beijamos. Conduzi Rachel até à cama. Entrelaçamos nossas pernas e eu comecei a minha doce cavalgada. Uma que duraria a noite toda regada a champanhe e orgasmos.

...

**13 de janeiro de 2017**

(Rachel)

"Odeio ter de ir trabalhar" – Quinn passou a semana um pouco preguiçosa.

Depois de quase um mês de férias e licença da Bad Things disse que foi um martírio retornar às reuniões e aos estúdios de Nova Rochelle. O elenco voltaria a trabalhar na próxima semana, mas o pessoal da produção ralava um bocado. Ontem, ela chegou de Nova Rochelle de madrugada. A boa coisa é que estava com o meu carro. E de Santana, mas só iríamos vendê-lo em breve para comprarmos dois novos. Um para mim e minha esposa e Santana teria o próprio dela.

"O que tem de fazer hoje?"

"Hoje vão nos passar o calendário e Terry e Liam disse que gostariam de ter uma palavra comigo" – levantou-se expondo o adorável pijama rosa de cupcakes – "Tomara que ninguém estrague os meus planos em fazer o curso de atualização e viajar para Paris no meio do ano."

"A ABC já deu alguma palavra sobre a renovação da série?"

"Ainda não" – Quinn foi até ao banheiro e falou alto de lá – "O índice de audiência caiu um pouco no winter finale, mas há séries na ABC em condições mais críticas. Acredito que vamos ter mais uma temporada" – fechou a porta.

Também tinha de terminar de acordar, mas os meus compromissos não começavam até as dez horas da manhã. Ainda sonolenta, entrei no banheiro quando Quinn já terminava de fazer a higienização dela. Fiz a minha rotina e depois arrastei meus pés até a cozinha. Minha irmã estava lá colocando alguns pães de forma na torradeira. Enquanto Quinn servia café para si. O cheiro era delicioso.

"Bom dia, Santy" – beijei a minha irmã no rosto.

"Dia" – ela respondeu já em alerta. Estava arrumada em roupas elegantes, mas eu não tinha certeza se era para alguma eventualidade especial na Weiz ou se era para a Rock'n'Pano.

"O que vai fazer hoje?" – perguntei.

"Por quê?" – respondeu abocanhando um pedaço da torrada e tomando uma golada do café.

"Roupa formal demais para o seu gosto. E parece que está com pressa."

"É uma solenidade para a assinatura de um acordo com uma empresa estatal chinesa. Depois vou sair para almoçar com o senhor Weiz e os tais chineses."

"Responsabilidade de futura presidente, certo?" – Quinn comentou com certo descaso.

"Quase isso" – minha irmã respondeu com certa frieza – "Só sei que esse é o negócio do ano para o senhor Weiz sair da casinha dele em Nice para vir a Nova York."

"Boa sorte, presidente" – o tom de Quinn foi de puro despeito.

"Fica na sua, Fabray."

As duas discutiram quando Santana voltou para casa após chegar das Bahamas onde passou uma semana com Johnny. Motivo bobo: Santana fez um comentário mesquinho sobre a minha fracassada lua de mel e Quinn apelou jogando na cara da minha irmã de uma forma nada gentil que ela era uma mulher solteira que vivia sob o mesmo teto de um casal recém casado. Que isso era patético, segundo as palavras da minha amada esposa.

Sei que não era a situação ideal nem para mim e nem para a minha irmã, mas não me arrependi de ter convencido Santana a ficar no apartamento conosco em vez de forçá-la a procurar outro lugar ou vender o imóvel. Amava a minha irmã e acreditava que um ambiente mais cheio num apartamento daquele tamanho era salutar. Quinn e eu teríamos a chance de ficar às sós num lugar só nosso. Era só uma questão de tempo e ele viria naturalmente.

Santana havia comentado que o senhor Weiz estava na cidade, que permaneceria duas ou três semanas antes de voltar para a França. Eu não me importava muito com isso, embora tivesse a gratidão por certas coisas que o meu avô biológico fez em nosso favor, mesmo que as intenções fossem obscuras. Minha irmã, por outro lado, tinha de agüentá-lo. Estava no contrato.

Por outro lado, foi mesquinho por parte de Santana desdenhar da minha lua de mel. Quinn e eu fomos para Costa Rica aproveitar o sol, praia e tudo que tínhamos direito. A praia, o mar e o sol estavam de acordo com o roteiro. Os problemas é que foram inesperados. Em primeiro lugar, tivemos o azar de nos hospedar no mesmo hotel em que estava Toby Malone, o novo queridinho adolescente que estava por lá com Tricia Roberts, a nova atriz sensação da Disney. Os paparazzis de plantão descobriram que eu também estava lá. Embora não tivesse nem a metade da popularidade do casal celebridade teen (e eles eram apenas três anos mais jovens que eu e Quinn), os noticiários de fofoca gostaram da reunião de famosos. A minha liberdade ficou restrita ao quarto de hotel durante dois longuíssimos dias. Não podia me arriscar ser flagrada com pequenos gestos de intimidade com a minha esposa. Quinn, claro, ficou furiosa. Ela procurou outro bom hotel na cidade e nos hospedamos num outro que ficava a menos de um quilômetro do primeiro, no mesmo centro urbano, mas era incrivelmente mais discreto.

Tivemos um pouco mais de paz. Mesmo assim, sabendo que havia paparazzis à vista, não me arrisquei. Quinn ficou chateada porque não me permitia passear com ela de mãos dadas pela cidade. No fim do quarto dia, Quinn teve uma dor de barriga arrebatadora e não foi possível sequer passear. Passei dois dias confinada no quarto de hotel cuidando da minha esposa à base de água de coco biscoito de água e sal, além de medicamentos. Quando Quinn ficou melhor do estômago e do intestino, outra tragicomédia: ela quis descontar o tempo perdido e se esturricou no sol. Vieram à tona as nossas diferenças étnicas: eu, que tenho descendência latina, fico com a pele bronzeada, dourada. Tolero melhor o sol desde que tenha o bloqueador correto. Quinn, descendente de red necks puristas do sul dos Estados Unidos, republicanos e que ainda lamentam o fim da escravidão e o movimento dos direitos civis, fica vermelha como um pimentão mesmo com bloqueador fator 50. Ela pegou uma insolação e passou mais um dia no quarto chorando por conta da pele queimada. Corri na farmácia para comprar um remédio que a faxineira do hotel indicou. Apesar dos protestos da minha esposa por eu dar ouvidos a leigos que sabem de nada, foi só depois que apliquei o creme duvidoso que ela conseguiu encostar ao lençol e dormir. Foi um sufoco. Ela me amaldiçoou, dizendo que se a gente tivesse optado por ficar no frio de Paris, nada daquilo teria acontecido.

Sinceramente, a gente só conseguiu relaxar quando voltamos à Nova York e encontramos minha irmã fazendo as malas para passar as festas de fim de ano em Columbus com nossos pais e Johnny. Ela ainda passou três dias em Nova York e foi suficiente para descobrir toda tragicomédia da minha lua de mel.

Quinn e eu optamos por passar nosso primeiro natal e ano novo casadas às sós e foi uma delícia. Claro que bateu um pouco a saudade dos natais na casa de abuela com a família falando alto em espanhol, meus primos implicando comigo e Santana e a boa e velha confusão dos Lopez. Mas também adorei passar uma noite romântica em que ceiamos, bebemos vinho e fizemos amor devagar no conforto da nossa cama quentinha à luz de velas. Foi épico. O ano novo também foi, mas de um jeito mais passional e carnal.

Quando Santana chegou das Bahamas, jogou na nossa cara a semana perfeita que teve com Johnny. Que eles velejaram, pintaram e bordaram. Procurei ficar feliz pela minha irmã, claro, mas Quinn ficou enciumada. Daí a briga.

"Vou indo. Volto pro jantar" – Santana terminou de engolir o café. Pegou as coisas dela, inclusive as chaves o carro, e foi embora.

Quinn continuou a tomar o café da manhã enquanto eu comecei o meu de fato. Peguei um pote de geléia na geladeira e a mistura de panquecas. Em poucos minutos fiz um café da manhã melhor e mais consistente para o clima congelado fora do apartamento.

"Isso cheira muito bem" – Quinn chegou por trás e meu beijou no pescoço – "Tem para dois?"

"Tudo isso é preguiça de fazer uma mera panqueca?" – provoquei – "Fique com a torradinha que Santana fez."

"Mas nós somos casadas!"

"E daí?"

"Legalmente, metade das suas coisas são minhas."

Soltei uma gargalhada e virei a panqueca. Claro que fiz mais algumas para nós duas. Gostava do ambiente doméstico, do nosso pequeno cantinho do mundo.

"_Come along with me to my little corner of the world/ Dream a little dream in my little corner of the world..._" – cantei baixinho, quase murmurando.

"O que está cantando?"

"Só uma velha cantiga do Yo La Tengo."

"Você precisa parar de ouvir essas coisas alternativas que a sua irmã gosta. E Johnny."

"É só uma música bonitinha" – tomei a minha xícara de café e comi um pouco das panquecas com geléia de frutas vermelhas – "Você vem almoçar?"

"Não. Vou comer alguma coisa pela Madison mesmo."

"Você entrou em contato com a doutora Merkulova para recomeçar a terapia?"

"Irei" – falou apressada, sem convicção.

"Quinn..." – reclamei. A doutora Merkulova tinha um estilo que a fazia pensar melhor sobre certas atitudes e pensamentos. Quinn se irritava por perceber que está errada, mas que ela se controlava melhor sempre que tinha sessões com a doutora, era um fato.

"Eu irei, Rach, prometo. Deixa só eu reorganizar a minha agenda" – ela olhou para o relógio e acelerou a refeição – "Nesse ritmo vou chegar atrasada na Bad Things."

Quinn saiu da cozinha e eu continuei a tomar o meu café da manhã, afinal, comer devagar era o segredo para uma boa saúde. Além do mais, estava em férias, ou em recesso. Bom, estava num período de inatividade desde que filmei no México no ano passado. Só retornaria a Los Angeles em abril para gravar a terceira temporada de Slings and Arrows e, enquanto isso, teria de discutir com Josh, o meu agente e quase empresário, sobre as oportunidades de trabalho que bateram à porta. Li alguns roteiros que ele me enviou, mas gostei de nenhum. Não é que tenha preconceito com filmes de terror, até aprecio alguns deles, em especial quando Santana e Johnny fazem uma sessão dedicada a esse tipo de produção, só que não me vejo atuando numa delas. Ou nessas comédias pastelões. Dos roteiros que tinha em mãos, interessava fazer a voz numa animação e um papel em um filme de ficção científica. Tenho vontade de trabalhar com grandes cenários no cinema, e estar em todos aqueles efeitos especiais. Só que vou ter de lutar e ganhar o papel numa audição e a concorrência era duríssima. Tinha o filme indie que Luis Segal produziria para ser rodado em New Haven. Ele me convidou para fazer um papel secundário no primeiro projeto dele como diretor, e estava inclinada a aceitar. Receberia um salário simbólico, além de passagem, hospedagem e alimentação. Também me encontraria com Ray Visconti e Zach Called, que eram diretores e produtores em uma das companhias teatrais mais conceituadas da Broadway. Eles iriam fazer uma adaptação de Os Saltimbancos e eu estava doida para fazer algo grande nos palcos.

"Estou indo" – Quinn se despediu me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios enquanto eu arrumava a cozinha para deixar tudo mais ou menos para a hora de Bena chegar e fazer o serviço de limpeza.

Falando na nossa faxineira, ela cruzou caminho com Quinn.

"Bom dia, dona Rachel" – disse com a habitual simplicidade e logo abriu o armário da área de serviço para deixar a bolsa dela. Logo trocaria de roupa, de sapatos, e começaria o serviço que provavelmente terminaria depois do almoço e iria embora deixando um bilhete na geladeira com um relatório do que fez no dia.

"Bom dia, Bena" – disse e entrei no meu quarto para me trocar.

O tempo pedia roupas quentes, muito quentes. Lá fora a temperatura estava negativa e o vento nessas condições parece cortar a pele. Vesti meias grossas, calça jeans, botas, uma blusa quente e um elegante casaco vermelho. Coloquei minhas luvas, arrumei o meu cachecol, peguei minha bolsa e óculos escuros. Estava pronta para ser flagrada por qualquer paparazzi e me sair bem. Não que quisesse, mas estava aprendendo a conviver com esses incômodos.

Peguei um táxi e fui direto para o escritório da Ripley Actor Agency. Josh e os irmãos haviam prosperado consideravelmente desde o dia em que eles me aceitaram como cliente. Eles agora representavam pouco mais de 40 atores sendo que eu pertencia à lista "A" da empresa. Subi o elevador até o 5º andar do edifício na 611 Avenue of The Americans. Falei com a recepcionista que logo me pediu para entrar. Josh estava à minha espera para fecharmos uma agenda. O escritório particular dele era muito bem decorado, com quadros de paisagem, sofá novo, mesa de vidro. Havia também um quadro de fotos de alguns dos agenciados. A minha estava ali, centralizada e em destaque. Eu era a principal cliente de Josh, que também atuava quase como meu empresário. Serviço a mais que ele prestava por uma comissão de 15%. Sentamos na pequena mesa de reunião redonda para seis pessoas e espalhamos papéis, roteiros e um cronograma.

"Mas você vai fazer esse filme indie de graça?" – Josh perguntou injuriado. Era o tipo do trabalho que ele não ganharia comissão – "Não acho que seja legal para a sua carreira."

"É um papel secundário que vai me tomar uma semana no máximo. Além disso, é de Luis Segal, meu amigo e colega de trabalho."

"Tudo bem..." – ele se resignou – "Sabe quando vão ser as gravações?"

"No início de fevereiro. Eu devo ir para New Raven na segunda semana do mês. Luis vai me dizer assim que eu der um sinal positivo."

"Certo..." – ele marcou no calendário do ano inteiro – "E quanto aos roteiros que recebeu?"

"Vou recusar todos os outros menos a audição para o papel no filme de sci-fi e para fazer a voz no filme de animação."

"Ótima escolha. Vou entrar em contato com a produção para negociar a audição do sci-fi, mas você tem que reforçar o seu interesse ligando você mesma. Já a dublagem é garantido. Liga para o Greg" – o diretor do filme – "faz a sua conversinha que depois alguém da equipe deve me retornar para negociarmos a agenda."

"Eu sei" – tomei um gole d'água – "É o que vou fazer."

"Abril a julho tem a série..." – riscou o calendário com um S&A nesses meses – "Soube que a produção do filme vai ser no verão com locação na Austrália."

"Será inverno lá" – corrigi.

"Você entendeu. A questão é que se você conseguir o papel, vamos ter de negociar calendário em julho. Pode ficar pesado. Pode ser que você tenha de pedir para se ausentar por uma semana ou duas de Slings."

"Não tinha pensado por esse lado. Mas não custa nada tentar fazer a audição e manter as portas abertas, certo? Você mesmo vive me dizendo isso."

"Correto. Você tem premiere do filme em março e o trabalho de divulgação da série em setembro pode ser que eles queiram que você saia do país para fazer coletivas. Mas isso pode ser negociável com o pessoal da HBO. Pensou a respeito da peça? Pode ser que o filme de ficção choque agenda com o cronograma de produção dos Saltimbancos" – bateu a ponta da caneta no papel.

"O filme não é uma garantia, mas Zach e Ray me querem na peça" – passei a mão nos meus cabelos – "Nossa, eu quero fazer tudo que puder ao mesmo tempo."

"É por isso que precisamos fazer escolhas na carreira e é por isso que estamos aqui, Berry" – Josh procurou outros papéis – "Temos de pensar na publicidade. Recebi uma proposta para você ser a garota propaganda da Duane Reade."

"Duane Reade? Por que eu iria ter a minha imagem ligada a uma rede de farmácias?"

"Uma grande rede de farmácias, melhor dizendo. Além disso, o cachê é ótimo."

"Quanto?"

"Setenta mil para uma campanha que envolve três peças publicitárias."

"Fechou!"

"Há também o interesse de você ser capa da Nylon de maio e um ensaio sexy para a GQ. A Nylon paga 50 mil mais as roupas que usar. A GQ ofereceu o dobro por um ensaio em roupas íntimas."

"Fecha com a Nylon, mas eu não estou tão certa quanto à GQ. Não sei se quero me expor mais do que já faço na série. Não recebi o roteiro dessa temporada ainda, mas posso prever que pelo menos um nu e uma cena de sexo mais forte."

"GQ é uma ótima publicidade, Berry. É um bom dinheiro também. Estamos falando aqui de uma das revistas masculinas mais conceituadas do mundo. Com certeza eles vão fazer algo de bom gosto e não vão te deixar desconfortável."

"Só faço pelo dobro" – tentei blefar e Josh sequer piscou. Ele fez algumas anotações e fechou a agenda – "Vamos ao almoço com Zach e Ray?"

"Vamos... eu só vou fazer alguns telefonemas e já saímos. Não se esqueça de fazer os despachos com a Nina."

Acenei e esperei. Fiz as minhas próprias anotações. Uma vez que a gente acerta o que estou ou não o que estou disposta a encarar, entra a fase das negociações de pagamento, encargos, cronogramas. Tudo precisa ser bem montado para um trabalho não bater com outro. Apesar de tanto trabalho, ainda não faço tanto dinheiro assim. É bastante para um cidadão médio, mas longe de ser grande coisa para os maiores salários da indústria. Não sou uma atriz que possa pedir 20 milhões num filme, como Julia Roberts pedia no apogeu da carreira. Ainda faço 15 mil por episódio no seriado e preciso ralar um bocado para pagar minhas contas e pequenos luxos. Na medida em que progredi, minhas despesas também aumentaram. Manter um apartamento como o meu não era barato, mesmo que hoje Santana pague algumas contas e contribua, o maior peso ainda está ao meu lado. E tinha Quinn. Insisto para que ela continue a terapia porque, convenhamos, ela ganha muito pouco para um orgulho que é do tamanho do mundo. É que ainda estamos em clima de lua de mel, mas a partir do próximo mês, quando ela der uma boa olhada nas contas, vai surtar.

Fomos ao almoço com os produtores no carro de Josh. Zach Called era um homem calvo com aparência andrógena, apesar de ser casado e ter dois filhos. O que não queria dizer muito. As fofocas de bastidores indicavam que ele tinha um casamento aberto e gostava de dormir com dançarinos dos espetáculos grandiosos que produzia. Era também um roteirista teatral de mão cheia, vencedor de dois Tonys, que sabia trabalhar com segurança em espetáculos que duravam anos e anos. Ray Visconti era um ex-galã de 50 anos. Foi um ator promissor da Broadway no início de carreira, mas depois descobriu que prefere os bastidores ao palco. Era um sujeito sério, compromissado, heterossexual e divorciado tantas vezes quanto os dedos da minha mão. Era do tipo que se apaixonava perdidamente, casava dois meses depois para acabar com o matrimônio depois de se apaixonar perdidamente pela próxima da lista. Teve três filhos: cada um com uma mulher diferente. Mas quem sou eu para julgar a vida pessoal dos outros? Eu, casada com uma mulher, mas que era obrigada a viver em Nárnia para ter uma carreira.

Chegamos à mesa e nos cumprimentamos. Para a minha surpresa, Josh Solano, que começou a carreira comigo em Songbook e ainda participou do curta-metragem estudantil de Quinn, chegou três minutos depois acompanhado do agente. Não sabia que ele era outro ator cotado para integrar o elenco de Saltimbancos. Era uma boa notícia, porque eu gostava de trabalhar com ele.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e Zach apresentou o projeto. Era uma peça grandiosa da Broadway que teria um monte de dançarinos, cenários grandes, produção, efeitos, e que exigiria preparação especial dos atores. No caso, treinamento circense para fazer certos movimentos dos animais.

"Como conversei com vocês rapidamente por telefone" – disse Zach – "Já temos atores que gostaríamos de convidar em primeiro lugar para interpretar os quatro principais. Rachel seria a gata e Josh seria o cachorro. Phill Bello já aceitou ser o burro" – Phill Bello era o ator do momento. Ele formou na Broadway e fazia pequenos papeis na TV e no cinema. Um belo dia ele fez Lex Luthor da Liga da Justiça nos cinemas e virou um hit – "Ele deve assinar contrato para três meses nos próximos dias e espero que possamos fechar também."

"Isso é incrível!" – Solano sorriu – "Phill é incrível. Como te disse antes, se for para trabalhar ao lado dele, já vale à pena."

De fato, o nome de Phill Bell estaria bem acima dos nossos. Vaidade à parte, era Broadway, finalmente a grande Broadway. Zach e Ray explicavam todos os planos, a certeza do dinheiro dos patrocinadores, a expectativa de vendas, publicidade, que poderíamos ajudar na seleção dos atores substitutos e demais papeis do elenco que seriam decididos por meio de audições. Meus olhos se iluminaram com as idéias dos produtores, de como seria a gata e havia os desenhos das fantasias, de que seriam usados até cabos. Eu nunca trabalhei com cabos. Eles me pagariam um treinador para fazer os movimentos e teria praticamente seis meses para ficar pronta. O que significava que teria de treinar mesmo durante as gravações de Slings and Arrows. O que era incrível, cansativo, mas excitante. A estreia seria em outubro e os atores originais teriam um contrato até dezembro, mas, claro, esse era o tipo do espetáculo que teria vários times de atores atuando ao longo do tempo. Mas o primeiro time tinha de ser impecável porque seria esse que atrairia os fãs antes o espetáculo andar com as próprias pernas, independente de quem estivesse no palco. Claro que Saltimbancos era uma história universal e secular. Claro que as pessoas prestigiariam.

"Então? O que acha?"

Olhei para Zach e me controlei para não explodir de alegria. Aquilo era tudo que sonhei fazer na Broadway: produção de grande orçamento, equipe gigante e um contrato que exigiria de mim preparação física especial para encarar o personagem. Era o sonho de qualquer ator de teatro. Mas respirei fundo para não parecer uma louca amadora.

"Por mim, assino o contrato agora" – disse com entusiasmo, mas ainda contida. Era uma profissional – "Mas primeiro preciso levar uma cópia para a minha empresária para fecharmos valores e os termos" – o que queria dizer que eu levaria o contrato para Santana dar uma lida junto com o senhor White. O advogado pessoal do senhor Weiz era mestre em detectar roubadas.

"Claro que sim!" – Zach sorriu e cumprimentou a mim e Josh e aos nossos respectivos agentes – "Vejo vocês dois na segunda-feira então. Foi um prazer senhorita Berry e senhor Solano. E tenho certeza que será um grande privilégio trabalhar com os dois."

Agora viria a etapa mais chata que eu não participava diretamente. O contrato seria encaminhado para a minha irmã que era oficialmente a minha empresária. Ela conferiria tudo com Richard White, que ultimamente trabalhava junto a ela na Weiz, ela ligaria para os produtores para ajustar valores e o contrato seria assinado. As porcentagens seriam divididas tão logo eu recebesse o cheque. Depois seria só alegria para mim: ensaiar, treinar, cantar.

"Você vai mesmo embarcar nessa..." – Josh balançou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorrisinho – "É mesmo uma rata de palco, Berry. Como vai ficar o filme?"

"Se eu passar na audição, a gente se preocupa com isso."

Josh estacionou o carro ao lado do meu prédio. Foi apenas o tempo de eu saltar e ir para casa. Cheguei em casa eram três da tarde e peguei Bena já de saída. Ela tinha cumprido todas as tarefas do dia e não via sentido em prendê-la até as cinco, quando oficialmente ela deveria cumprir o horário. Tínhamos essas flexibilidades. Olhei o tempo e achei por bem aproveitar a academia do outro lado da rua em que estava matriculada para malhar um pouco. Uma horinha, pelo menos, já que não tinha ninguém em casa e eu não tinha ainda o que estudar. Coloquei roupas de ginástica e desci para a academia embrulhada num casaco grosso. Nada melhor do que um pouco de esteira e alongamento. Gostava daquela academia. Era bem equipada e as pessoas eram discretas quanto a presença de pessoas famosas, atores e até de sub-celebridades que circulavam por ali. Eu mesma nunca fui incomodada e pouco socializava. A não ser com Emily Gentis, que era uma roteirista conceituada que morava duas ruas acima da minha. Ela era uma pessoa agradável de interagir.

Depois de um banho quente, falei com Nina e depois finalmente relaxei. Fui até o escritório e liguei o teclado. Fiz alguns exercícios vocais e só parei quando percebi que alguém tinha entrado em casa. Quinn.

"Oi esposa" – ela andou em minha direção para me dar um beijo.

"Está com uma cara ótima" – sorri.

"Foi um dia ótimo, apesar de cheio" – Quinn pegou a cadeira da bancada em que Santana costumava trabalhar e a colocou na minha frente – "Vou dirigir a fotografia de dois episódios."

"Sério?" – abri um sorriso. Era uma ótima notícia. Quinn acenou e eu tive de beijá-la – "Parabéns... mas me conte tudo. O que aconteceu?"

"Wesley vai precisar se ausentar mês que vem, então Terry disse que eu deveria assumir a cadeira da fotografia até ele chegar."

"Nossa, Quinn. Isso é ótimo! Realmente ótimo! É o que você realmente gosta de fazer."

"Gosto de ser câmera. É um grande aprendizado. Mas, convenhamos, divertido mesmo é estar na direção. Fiquei radiante lá na Bad Things hoje, foi um dos meus melhores dias. Santiago até me pagou o almoço em comemoração."

"Ele ainda está para baixo depois de Kayla o deixou?"

"Está melhorando, pelo que vi. Mas ainda está recente, Rach" – Santiago e Kayla terminaram semana passada aparentemente porque ele pisou na bola e transou com outra mulher.

Acenei e segurei o rosto da minha esposa para beijá-la mais uma vez.

"Que tal um jantarzinho para celebrar?" – sugeri.

"Cozinhar juntas? Que sexy."

"Você faz a salada, eu faço o macarrão e nesse meio tempo" – disse no meu ouvido – "a gente toma um pouco de vinho."

Eu sabia que não poderia deixar me envolver pela sedução da minha esposa por causa da minha irmã. Mas é que o clima na preparação do jantar esquentou. Cortei os ingredientes para fazer o molho enquanto o macarrão cozinhava. Entre um ingrediente e outro, bebemos vinho tinto e fazíamos comentários ligeiros sobre as notícias, a cidade, nossas vidas. Trocávamos algumas carícias de leve, um beijo, um toque, um falar no ouvido. Quando Quinn terminou com o macarrão, tirei as folhas que tinha colocado na água com um pouco de vinagre e comecei a picotá-las. Quinn veio por trás e me abraçou.

"Adoro te ver de avental" – disse com a voz sensual ao pé do meu ouvido e me deu um leve beijo no pescoço – "Isso me deixa em chamas."

Ela me beijava no pescoço e na orelha, e uma mão boba entrou pelo avental e acariciou o meu ventre antes de descer por debaixo do meu short, por dentro da minha calcinha e eu repousei a as mãos no balcão da cozinha para me sustentar quando os dedos encontraram meu clitóris e começaram a brincar com ele devagar. A outra mão entrou por debaixo da minha camiseta e cobriu o meu seio. Se Quinn queria que eu abrisse as pernas ali mesmo, já estava com mais de meio caminho andado para me convencer. Gemi baixinho envolvida da prazerosa sensação.

"Boa noite" – ouvi a voz da minha irmã – "Oh deus!" – ela soltou um grito e quando dei por mim, ela estava com as mãos nos olhos saindo da cozinha – "Meu olhos, meus olhos!" – disse alto pela casa.

Senti o meu rosto corar, ficar um pouco mais quente devido à vergonha do flagra. Quinn? Ela estava sorrindo, apesar da interrupção.

"Você vale nada, senhora, Fabray" – dei um tapinha no braço dela.

"Adoro o fato de ela poder fazer mais nada para nos bloquear."

"Vamos terminar o jantar primeiro e os nossos negócios mais tarde em nosso quarto."

Fui chamar a minha irmã no quarto dela para comer. Santana tinha algumas atitudes ainda infantis, exageradas, quando falávamos do meu relacionamento com Quinn. Verdade que ela agia com muito mais discrição com Johnny ultimamente e eu pouco o vi desde o meu casamento, mas não é que ela precisasse ser tão reservada com o namoro dela aqui dentro de casa. Ela também parecia mais tensa. Da mesma forma em que eu não sentia necessidade de me segurar quando estava com minha esposa. Claro que não ia fazer sexo com Quinn na frente da minha irmã, havia a parte do respeito e o flagra foi puramente circunstancial, mas não sentia a necessidade de conter gestos carinhosos. Era obrigada a fazer isso nas ruas, por isso não me furtaria dentro da minha própria casa. Santana deixou o quarto com jeito desconfiado, sentou-se na mesa com uma tromba e fez cara de que tinha dúvidas quanto a limpeza do jantar. Eu podia até fazer sexo na cozinha, mas jamais faria porcaria com a comida.

"Como foram os negócios?" – quebrei o silêncio que havia se estabelecido à mesa.

"Feitos" – Santana brincou com o macarrão. Ou ela não estava com fome ou ainda estava incomodada com a cena – "Os chineses assinaram e a Weiz vai faturar mais alguns milhões com a ampliação do mercado. Os diretores e acionistas estão felizes e o senhor Weiz vai poder comprar outra propriedade em Nice, se quiser. Enquanto isso, o trabalho de revitalização da imagem da empresa continua e a minha equipe está caminhando e, segunda-feira embarco para Washington para ficar lá por uns dois dias só para auxiliar num trabalho de lobby."

Minha irmã parecia cansada e não muito feliz. Mais do que o normal.

"É isso?" – pressionei – "Você não deveria comemorar por seu trabalho estar progredindo?"

"Talvez" – continuou brincando com o macarrão.

"O que foi que aconteceu? É algo com a Rock'n'Pano?" – do jeito que ela suspirou, pude ver que era o ponto – "Mas as coisas não estavam crescendo?"

"A prévia do balanço do mês está abaixo do esperado" – Santana suspirou – "Existem os gastos feitos na sala comercial e na contratação de Tomiko. Sei que são investimentos necessários, mas eles pesaram um bocado. Nesse mês, eu só tenho grana para pagar as contas devidas e um pote de sorvete. O volume de encomendas está estável, mas para compensar a grana extra gasta, ele teria de crescer no mínimo 20% e isso não aconteceu. Também tenho a menor condição neste momento de investir mais em publicidade. Isso significa que preciso passar mais tempo ao telefone, mas também é difícil quando se tem um volume de trabalho monstro na Weiz. Estou até com medo de enviar o relatório para zaide... mas ainda bem que tenho o salário na Weiz para pagar as contas daqui de casa" – então ela largou o garfo – "Foi estupidez gastar o dinheiro que não podia nas Bahamas. Johnny pagou a metade das despesas, ainda assim..."

"Toda empresa tem autos e baixos, correto?" – procurei injetar um pouco de ânimo – "Você vai recuperar."

"Tomara" – finalmente ela deu uma garfada no macarrão. Só tinha a visto preocupada com finanças daquele jeito no nosso primeiro ano de Nova York.

Olhei para Quinn, que estava pensativa. Acredito que passou toda intenção que ela poderia ter em provocar Santana. Além disso, foi uma quebra de clima. Tive boas notícias, assim como Quinn. Mas a comemoração já não era completa. Comentamos sobre nossas novidades e apesar de Santana ter ficado feliz por nós, já não era a mesma coisa. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Retirei a mesa e dei um beijo na cabeça da minha irmã.

...

**20 de janeiro de 2017**

(Santana)

"Então? O que acha?"

Levei minhas mãos ao rosto e procurei lembrar que Tomiko era só uma moça esforçada, que fazia o trabalho da melhor forma possível e que estava entusiasmada em ficar na Rock'n'Pano comigo. Mas como estrategista nos negócios e de marketing, não passava de um ensaio ruim. Como não tinha hábito de mentir para as pessoas só para fazê-las se sentir bem, soltei.

"Eu nunca ouvi uma idéia mais estúpida. Primeiro porque fere totalmente o conceito da Rock'n'Pano, e depois porque para executar um plano desses sem estudo e sem a garantia de um bom retorno teria de gastar pelo menos uns 50 mil dólares, dinheiro que eu não tenho sobrando em caixa neste momento."

Até que eu tinha esse valor, mas ele pertencia ao caixa, dinheiro que não podia dispor para investimentos extras ou então correria o risco de falir ou mesmo ter de apear para empréstimos que só me atolariam. Era o dinheiro que eu tinha de manter circulando dentro da minha própria empresa que correspondia na relação dos gastos com o que entrava. Eu não podia simplesmente pegar o que entrava e gastar. Estaria roubando de mim mesma. Olhei para o escritório da Rock'n'Pano. Estava ficando bonito, clean e ao mesmo tempo jovial. Johnny teve ótimas idéias de decoração, mas ainda estávamos trabalhando nisso. O lugar era pequeno. Tinha apenas um banheirinho e 15m² para preencher.

Johnny pintou o lugar, mandei fazer uma bancada de trabalho de três lugares (que por hora seria para mim e Tomiko), mandei fazer duas prateleiras acima dessas bancadas e comprei uma mesinha de reunião de quatro lugares, além de colocar um armariozinho para guardar coisinhas. Comprei material de escritório e instalei um telefone fixo. Ainda não estava tudo montado, mas já poderia receber clientes. Tinha contratos e contatos. Mas precisava arrumar uma maneira de diversificar e aumentar o volume de vendas para voltar a ter uma margem aceitável de folga. Com certeza, as idéias de Tomiko não ajudavam. Ela ficou magoada com a minha resposta. Paciência.

"Só foi uma sugestão... um professor meu..."

"Tomiko. Erro meu. Não deveria ter comentado nada disso contigo. A Rock'n'Pano vai bem, você mesmo pode ver pela estabilidade de nossas vendas. O problema é completamente diferente. Diz respeito a necessidade de ampliação de mercado e não de procurar outro. Isso seria estupidez" – ela arregalou os olhos e eu vi que fui rude mais uma vez. Respirei fundo e recomecei – "Vamos colocar de uma maneira mais simples. Não é que não queria vender para os cosplays da Coreia. Quero sim, mas só seria possível com um parceiro comercial. No mais, o que a gente pode fazer com o consumidor de lá é trabalhar via correio. Eu preciso vender mais aqui dentro, uma vez que já tenho tudo estabelecido. O problema é que estou amarrada a um contrato de exclusividade de vendas com uma loja que só vence no fim do ano. O volume é bom, mas para sustentar o crescimento da empresa, que inclui o seu salário e a manutenção desta sala comercial, preciso aumentar as vendas diretas na empresa. Para vender mais, preciso de um projeto de marketing e publicidade melhor. Projeto este que não é um mistério de se fazer, mas por hora, não tenho grana para tal. Porque se eu investir nisso, corro o risco de mês que vem não ter grana para pagar o seu salário e o aluguel desta sala."

"Você não pode pegar emprestado com o seu avô?" – suspirei. Como era difícil traduzir certas coisas.

"Faz o seguinte: esquece! Apenas volte ao trabalho. Fique de olho nos pedidos e encaminhe tudo como você faz muito bem."

Sentei na cadeira do cantinho que elegi ser o meu e chequei a internet. Nada de novo no front a não ser a velha rotina que já cumpria em meia hora. Olhei mais uma vez para o relatório de contas da empresa e depois para o e-mail de zaide. Não tinha mesmo remédio. Apertei o botão de enviar e podia até imaginar o telefonema que receberia depois de zaide chamando a minha atenção uma vez que ele foi contra a minha idéia de contratar funcionário e alugar sala comercial na época que fiz. Olhei para Tomiko. Ela ficou realmente magoada. Trabalhava com a expressão dura para frente da tela do computador dela.

"Mas a gente pode fazer uma solução barata, embora não muito eficiente ou elegante" – disse por alto – "A gente pode criar uma coleção polêmica ou enviar alguns spams com propostas comerciais."

"Spams? Isso é perder prestígio" – ela voltou a ficar interessada – "Mas gosto da idéia da coleção ousada. As pessoas comentam nas redes sociais que a Rock'n'Pano é certinha demais para ter esse nome."

"Você não colocou isso no seu relatório" – chamei a atenção dela. Tomiko também deveria monitorar nossas páginas nas redes sociais e fazer um relatório semanal.

"Na verdade, eu coloquei, mas acho que você passou batida."

"Hum. Nossos artistas não têm o perfil de fazer algo polêmico e não exigiria isso deles. Posso sugerir, mas não exigir."

"Eu tenho uma sugestão, mas não sei se você vai gostar."

"Diga."

"Meu irmão é um ótimo desenhista e ele trabalha como ilustrador no Newsday está juntando dinheiro para lançar uma graphic novel."

"Interessante" – realmente era – "Manda um link para eu checar o trabalho dele."

"Ok."

Ela enviou um link em dois segundos para eu abrir no meu computador. Carl Tomiko, 24 anos, ilustrador. Tinha um estilo muito interessante. Um misto do traço ocidental com mangás. Havia traços obscuros interessantes que destoavam de tudo que Mercedes, Johnny e Quinn já tinham feito.

"Isso é muito bom, Tomiko" – estava realmente impressionada – "Convide o seu irmão para uma conversa comigo. Melhor, me dê o telefone dele para entrar em contato."

Tomiko ficou feliz. Sorriu pela primeira vez desde que nos encontramos no escritório. Nesse meio tempo, Johnny apareceu. Estava com a barba por fazer, o que não era novidade, o mesmo casaco de frio preto que ele andava há algumas semanas seguidas e a calça jeans surrada. Como ele não congelava as pernas nesse inverno dos infernos, sinceramente era um mistério.

"Oi San" – me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios – "Ei Tomiko!"

"Não pense que estou achando ruim, mas achei que a gente só fosse se encontrar daqui a..." – conferi meu relógio – "uma hora e meia. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não exatamente" – ele parecia ansioso e isso era sinal de alerta.

Olhei para Tomiko, que observava a cena com certa curiosidade, e parecia que Johnny realmente precisava conversar. Do jeito que ele era, se não aproveitasse a abertura, era capaz de ele se fechar e seria um custo fazê-lo falar de novo.

"Quer saber? Acho que vou antecipar o meu almoço" – levantei e desconectei meu computador – "Tomiko, a não ser que você tenha algo muito importante para fazer no escritório, pode sair mais cedo. No mais" – coloquei meu computador na pasta – "te vejo na segunda-feira."

"E sobre o meu irmão?"

"Vou ligar para ele, fique tranqüila."

Tomiko mostrou que eu poderia ter confiança o bastante para confiar uma cópia da chave do escritório. Também não era que lá tivesse alguma tão valiosa assim para roubar.

"O que tem o irmão da Tomiko?" – Johnny perguntou se enterrando um pouco no casaco. Estava um gelo nas ruas. Gelo sem gelo e sem neve, mas um vento de cortar a pele.

"Ele é um ilustrador."

"Vai integrá-lo à equipe?"

"Ainda não sei" – segurei no braço do meu namorado enquanto andávamos pelas ruas. Ele com a roupa de sempre, eu com chapéu e um cachecol que escondia parte do meu rosto – "Vai me dizer o que está te aborrecendo?"

"Eu vim do escritório da editora e Berger fez uma crítica muito dura sobre o meu segundo livro. Disse que não iria publicar se eu não reconsiderasse alguns pontos."

"E você vai reconsiderar?"

"Boa pergunta" – Johnny disse acanhado. Apesar de ter publicado um livro e ter vendido bem dentro de uma editora pequena, ainda era muito inseguro quanto ao próprio talento – "Eu não deveria fazer concisões. Não tantas assim. Mas e se o material não estiver mesmo tão bom? Reconheço que não trabalhei nesse livro tão bem quanto no primeiro."

"Peça uma segunda opinião, neste caso."

"É uma boa, mas eu não queria convocar nenhum amigo próximo porque a opinião não seria totalmente honesta. Aliás, a única crítica que poderia ser honesta o bastante que tenho em mente é Quinn, mas ela anda ocupada."

Tentei pensar em alguns nomes enquanto descíamos as escadarias de acesso para o metrô. Ninguém veio à mente a não ser uma ex-namorada de Johnny, mas não seria besta em recomendar a guria.

"Mande pro seu irmão" – Johnny arregalou os olhos para mim como se eu tivesse ficado louca. Precisei elaborar melhor – "Ele é um cretino contigo, mas por isso mesmo pode te dar uma opinião honesta."

"Por que você não lê?" – tirou um monte de papel impresso da mochila – "Sei que não é uma leitora ávida, mas suas opiniões são honestas, mesmo que algumas delas sejam brutais. Eu apreciaria se você pudesse me dar essa ajuda."

E veio a cara de cachorro rejeitado que era difícil de resistir. Peguei o rascunho impresso e coloquei na minha pasta.

"Prometo nada."

Johnny pareceu satisfeito com a possibilidade de eu ler o livro dele. Para ser sincera, mal li o primeiro. Passei o olho para ficar a parte de alguns pontos só para poder conversar com ele a respeito. Inglês nunca foi a minha classe favorita e a minha leitura de cabeceira são os artigos do Wall Street. Fazer o quê?

Almoçamos rápido porque tinha de trabalhar na Weiz à tarde. O trabalho de montar e executar estratégias para revitalização da marcar parecia algo sem fim. Era um tal de aprova e reprova que nem sempre era muito prático, mas devagar as coisas andavam. Poderia ter resolvido muito mais coisas se não tivesse sido obrigada a viajar para Washington. Dois dias na terra dos burocratas: um saco sem tamanho.

No meio da tarde, quando não agüentava mais as eternas discussões dentro do departamento na Weiz, recebo o telefonema de zaide. Como previ, ele me esculachou por causa da minha ação que ele julgou precipitada e eu precisei ouvir cada sílaba. Que inferno. Minha mãe também ligou para saber como estavam as coisas, mas não tive tempo para ela. Sei que ela iria se queixar com papi porque eu nunca tinha tempo para conversar direito. Nem mesmo nas festas de fim de ano, em que Johnny e eu passamos em Ohio. Foi uma escolha conveniente porque meu namorado odiava a própria família que lhe restou e sentia-se bem lá em casa, entre os meus. Eu também adoro, mas para visitar meus pais por uns três dias e depois ir embora. Ficamos pouco mais de uma semana e foi duro acompanhar meus pais em todos os compromissos que eu não dava a mínima, mas que era importante para os meus velhos.

Ao menos a viagem para Bahamas foi um sonho. Hoje posso lamentar o dinheiro gasto, mas todos os momentos que Johnny e eu tivemos por lá foram maravilhosos.

Meu celular tocou mais uma vez quando tentava me concentrar no meu trabalho na Weiz. A foto de Mercedes apareceu na tela e fiquei de sobressalto. A última vez que nos falamos em pessoa foi no casamento da minha irmã e, por telefone, no ano novo quando liguei rapidamente para desejar felicidades a ela e ao meu primo. Como ainda não era final de mês, a do repasse da porcentagem, e ela só deveria me apresentar uma nova coleção mês que vem, imaginei que a razão para ela me ligar no meio do horário de expediente devia ser algo excepcional.

"Cedes" – fiz a voz mais animada possível – "O que manda, garota?"

"_Ei San. Como vão as coisas?_" – Mercedes não indo direto ao ponto? Mau sinal. Mau sinal!

"Estão na mais perfeita ordem."

"_Fico feliz em saber._"

"Como está Julio?"

"_Trabalhando nas motos dele. Sabe como o seu primo é._"

"Ele sempre foi o mecânico favorito de abuela" – esse alongamento me agoniava – "Mas conte quais são as novidades?"

"_Fui contratada pela DL Design_" – disparou. DL Design era uma grande empresa da área. Eles faziam de tudo: desde websites até cadeira.

"Cedes, isso é fantástico."

"_Pois é... só que tem um problema: eu não vou poder mais colaborar com as coleções da Rock'n'Pano_" – boom – "_O meu contrato é de exclusividade e de agora em diante vou ter que deixar o time aí, já que o contrato é por coleção e pode ser quebrado a qualquer momento_."

"Sim. Eu entendo. Estou triste por você me deixar, mas feliz com a nova oportunidade. Tenho certeza de que vai fazer um trabalho incrível."

"_Obrigada. E eu tenho certeza que você vai descobrir novos talentos para trabalhar contigo_" – e veio o breve silêncio desconfortável – "_Escute, San, não sei nem como devo começar a te agradecer. Você foi a primeira pessoa a me dar uma oportunidade e visibilidade. Obrigada de todo coração_."

"O prazer foi todo meu, Cedes. Mande um abraço em Julio e vê se não deixa de mandar notícias. A gente não pode se limitar a apenas se encontrar nos eventos familiares" – em especial porque ficaram mais raros depois que abuela morreu.

"_Claro! Com certeza!_"

"Ok..." – mais um silêncio desconfortável – "Bom... a gente se fala depois."

"_Até, San. E obrigada mais uma vez._"

"De nada,"

Desliguei o telefone e imediatamente veio a dor de cabeça. Olhei para a quantidade de material, de papéis e para a tela do computador na minha mesa de trabalho na Weiz. Estava atolada de trabalho, minha empresa passava pela primeira crise e agora perdia a designer que mais vendia peças. Tive vontade de chorar.

A cereja no bolo acontece sempre que chego em casa. Como se já não bastasse o dia infernal que enfrentei, ainda tive de agüentar a visão dos infernos entre Quinn e Rachel se agarrando no sofá de casa. Será que elas não poderiam se agarrar em outro lugar como o escritório ou na poltrona do canto que não dá para enxergar da porta de entrada. Até a cozinha era mais aceitável, apesar de tê-las flagrando ali na semana passada. Era sempre assim quando Quinn passava as sextas em casa: uma agarração sem fim.

"Boa noite para vocês duas" – disse com a voz tão cansada que fiquei surpresa comigo mesma.

"Deixei jantar para você na cozinha" – Rachel disse rapidamente antes de voltar a colar os lábios nos de Quinn.

Tudo bem que elas estavam ainda em lua de mel. Ótimo que o início do casamento esteja sendo estupendo a ponto de ecoar pela casa e me obrigar a dormir com espuminhas no ouvido, dessas usadas por quem tem sono leve. Ainda bem que uma caixa com dois pares é barata e pode ser encontradas em qualquer farmácia e loja de conveniência com um pouco mais de variedade. Entrei no meu quarto, joguei minhas coisas em cima da cama e tomei um banho. Aliás, o meu banheiro era o único lugar da casa cujo som dos gemidos não conseguia penetrar. Nunca gostei tanto do meu banheiro.

Enchi a minha banheira, como poucas vezes fazia, coloquei alguns sais e tomei um banho quentinho. Fechei os olhos e procurei relaxar. Prometi a mim mesma que não pensaria em trabalho ao longo de todo fim de semana. Ou era isso, ou teria um surto. Depois de meia hora dentro da água, decidi sair e encarar o resto do jantar. Estava com fome. Coloquei meu pijama comprido e vi o que tinha nas panelas: sopa de legumes. Tracei dois pratos.

Quinn e Rachel já tinham se recolhido para o quarto. Pelos gemidos que ecoavam pelo pequeno corredor de acesso aos nossos quartos, a festa lá dentro deveria estar animada. Entrei para o meu quarto e coloquei a espuminha no ouvido. Que delícia. Ouvia mais nada desagradável. Peguei o rascunho do livro de Johnny para dar uma olhada. Tentei ler as dez primeiras páginas. A idéia da história não era ruim, mas meu namorado que me perdoasse: aquilo estava um lixo.


	2. Fevereiro de 2017

**04 de fevereiro de 2017**

**(Santana)**

"Por que vocês não vão para a festa?"

Juro que desde que Rachel e Quinn se casaram, elas viraram duas velhas. Rachel só saia de casa para cumprir compromissos profissionais e Quinn, que vivia mais nos estúdios de Nova Rochelle do que aqui, se enclausurava também. Tudo bem que elas aproveitavam toda oportunidade que tinham para transar, até por causa do lance de serem recém-casadas, mas puxa vida, custava nada descansarem dessa fricção vaginal por algumas horas para viver a juventude. Um colega de Johnny ia promover um festão no Brooklin com entrada paga e tudo mais. Ia rolar DJ, um monte de bebidas (desde que você pagasse por elas), e tudo de bom e ruim que acontecia numa festa decente.

"Quinn e eu preferimos fazer um programa mais tranqüilo" – Rachel desconversou.

"Como o tédio de ir ao cinema e depois ao restaurante?" – retruquei – "A gente come em restaurantes a semana inteira e vocês vivem indo ao cinema nas horas vagas. Vamos lá, meninas" – procurei apelar – "Vamos nos divertir só um pouco. Dançar um pouco. A gente só tem 22 anos e vocês parecem duas velhas."

"Talvez não" – Quinn respondeu com o ar superior – "Não estou com disposição de encarar lugares barulhentos."

"Ok, mas se eu tivesse chamado vocês para aquele karaokê perto da Washington Square, vocês topariam."

"É um bar agradável" – Quinn se defendeu. Ela gostava do bar só porque era reduto do pessoal da NYU e ela ainda tinha certo apego pelo lugar – "Melhor do que aquele pé sujo que você gosta de ir com Johnny."

"Alberta's tem alma, freqüentadores cativos e boa música. Além de servirem cerveja realmente gelada e uma isca de filé que é um espetáculo."

"Isso é verdade" – Rachel divagou.

Minha irmã esteve naquele bar comigo e Johnny em duas ocasiões. Experimentou bolinho de arroz e tomou uma caneca de cerveja com gosto. Foi no Alberta's que Quinn tomou um porre monumental no dia em que Rachel gravou uma cena digna de soft pornô para Slings and Arrows com Rom Tyler. Era um lugar ótimo por não ser da moda e nem ter um perfil de cliente definido, como nos pubs dos alunos da Columbia, ou o Karaokê do pessoal da NYU, ou o bar dos executivos, dos gays, dos hipsters, dos duros, dos playboys e etc. Alberta's era simplesmente um lugar para quem gostava de beber, conversar, ouvir alguma música, comer comida de bar e jogar uma sinuca sem compromisso, ou dardos.

"Não estou com clima de festa" – Quinn resmungou – "E muito me admira Johnny ir à festas badaladas com DJs e tudo mais."

"Não é mesmo o estilo dele, mas como é desse amigo do estúdio de tatuagens, ele achou por bem aparecer. Além do mais, a última festa em que estive nesses moldes foi no halloween da Columbia no ano retrasado."

"Aquela da mulher gato?" – Rachel começou a rir da minha cara, se lembrando da minha desastrosa transa de uma noite só com uma guria também estudante da Columbia que era uma dominatrix dos infernos na cama. A arranhada que ela deu nas minhas costas levou uma semana para sumir. Foi para nunca mais. Mas se me lembro bem, foi naquela festa em que Rachel e Quinn voltaram a namorar.

"Enfim..." – desconversei – "Será um festão, boa para dançar e beber um pouco. E estou louca para me divertir. Eu mereço isso."

"Então que você faça um bom proveito da festa e do seu namorado" – Quinn passou o braço pelo ombro da minha irmã e a trouxe para junto do corpo dela no sofá – "Porque eu e a minha mulher vamos ter um programa diferente hoje."

"Transar no depósito da garagem? Porque esse deve ser o único lugar que vocês não devem ter contaminado ainda nessa casa."

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, Santy" – Rachel trocou de canal na televisão.

Parei de conversar e prestei atenção na troca de canais até para por um momento numa reprise de Slings and Arrows. Confesso que era estranho ver a minha irmã na televisão. No teatro não porque me preparei psicologicamente a minha vida inteira para tal. Acho que desde quando a gente tinha uns sete anos em que me lembro da Rachel dizer que seria atriz da Broadway, e isso ficou fixado a tal ponto que seria surpresa para mim se ela não fosse. Mas televisão e cinema? Estranho. Na tela, ela não cantava, não fazia passinho de dança e nem expressões enfáticas. Parecia até outra pessoa na pele da minha irmã. Era muito esquisito. A série tinha um excelente texto e eu conseguia apreciar melhor quando procurava me esquecer que Rachel estava nela.

"Grace travou nessa cena tantas vezes que juro que Andrew pensou em esganá-la" – ela comentou sobre uma cena de ensaio no teatro em que não participou.

"Grace Hemon é uma baita canastrona" – Quinn comentou – "A edição dessa cena não ficou tão boa. Pareceu apressada" – revirei os olhos para o comentário técnico.

"Ela é boa atriz" – Rachel ponderou – "Pessoalmente é uma diva e eu a detesto, mas ninguém da produção reclama que ela não entrega as linhas."

"Mas você não acabou de dizer que ela repetiu a cena um milhão de vezes?"

Rachel olhou para mim com certa censura por causa do meu exagero e voltou a assistir um pouco da série.

"Mas isso acontece com todo mundo. A gente tem dias bons e ruins no set. Também tem diretores que mandam fazer um monte de takes. Quando o Carton dirige é um tormento porque ele pede para repetir um monte de vezes, mesmo quando ele acha que o primeiro take foi o que valeu. Não raro a gente sai do estúdio na alta madrugada quando ele está à frente" – parou de comentar para prestar atenção numa cena entre Rom e Luis. Quinn fez careta, porque era um desafeto na tela. Rachel e ele eram grandes amigos, mas Quinn jamais o perdoaria por causa do beijo que provocou a temporária separação das duas – "Luis é mesmo muito bom..." – ela disse como se estivesse concentrada.

"Semana que vem você vai gravar no filme dele, né?" – perguntei.

"É. Mas o meu papel não é grande. Vai dar para gravar tudo em uma semana e volto para casa."

"Você podia pegar um monte de trabalhos em que só se ausenta de casa por uma semana" – Quinn comentou com certa acidez. Não gostava do fato de Rachel e ela terem de ficar separadas por praticamente quatro meses por causa da série.

Rachel preferiu ignorar o comentário. Começamos a assistir uma cena em que a minha irmã contracenava com Rom Tyler e George O'Nell. Aí que era mais estranho ainda ver a minha irmã na tela com a própria ao meu lado. Em geral, vejo a série sem ela por perto. Rachel soltou uma risadinha quando assistiu.

"O que foi?" – fiquei curiosa.

"Rom esqueceu a fala e improvisou uma coisa absurda na hora. Foi hilário. Precisei tomar uns dois copos de água cheios para não rir mais e voltar a concentração. Daí, no quarto take, me deu vontade de fazer xixi no meio da cena. Mas só fui ao banheiro depois que Bruce disse valeu. Foi uma agonia."

A cena seguinte mostrou Rachel beijando Rom e eu a vi ficar nervosa por causa de Quinn. Os personagens já eram um casal naquele episódio, que se passou após a fatídica cena de sexo. Rachel permaneceu quieta e assistiu. Acho que não queria fazer grande coisa a respeito. Certa ela. Era só um trabalho, por mais que o parceiro de cena fosse um sujeito que já a beijou na boca nos bastidores. Bom, mas isso todo mundo que se interessa por fofocas viu. Quinn também evitou comentar e foi um alívio quando cortou para o comercial, quando Rachel mudou de canal mais uma vez.

"Mas e a festa?" – voltei a insistir.

"Não!" – as duas responderam juntas. Caso encerrado.

Depois da sessão de TV, fui cuidar um pouco do meu projeto final da faculdade. O professor Harris estava no meu pé pela demora no desenvolvimento da minha pesquisa. Em minha defesa, tinha razões fortes para tal. Fui até ao escritório para trabalhar um pouco nisso. Ler e começar a escrever alguma coisa e fazer anotações no meu moleco. Uma vez que me concentrava, nem via o tempo passar. Um suco de laranja aparecia de repente no balcão acompanhado de um sanduíche ou biscoitos. Cortesia da minha irmã. Usava o lavabo ao lado do escritório e procurava estudar com o mínimo de distração. Até que a noite caiu e chegou a hora de me arrumar. Tomei um banho, sequei o meu cabelo, coloquei um vestido colado e fiz minha maquiagem. Quando saí do quarto, Johnny já estava lá em casa conversando com Quinn na sala. Pelo visto, aquelas duas velhas ficariam em casa para transar em sei lá onde. Só esperava que tivessem o mínimo de respeito em não fazer no meu quarto.

"Ei Johnny boy" – beijei-o. Estava bem arrumado, com a barba feita, camisa social, calça jeans preta. Quando ele se arrumava ficava tão bonito que se eu não fosse sexy como um inferno, ficaria preocupada em mantê-lo na linha e evitar que um bando de tarados e taradas tirassem algum proveito. Claro que ele tinha o mesmo trabalho.

"Você está uma deusa!"

"Naturalmente" – respondi e ele sorriu, me beijando novamente.

"Não é que eu queira dar uma de irmã chata, mas vocês vão dormir aqui hoje?" – Rachel perguntou quando peguei o meu casaco comprido para irmos embora.

"Não sei Ray. Vai pelo seguro e não me espere pela manhã."

Ela acenou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Te cuida" – me recomendou e olhou para Johnny – "Cuide dela."

Entrelaçamos os dedos e pegamos o elevador. Cruzamos com uma vizinha sirigaita que esticava os olhos para qualquer pedaço de carne que julgava atraente. Teve a ousadia sorrir para Johnny enquanto eu a fuzilaria se ela se aproximasse, mas só ficou nisso. Logo ganhamos as ruas e pegamos o metrô, que era a melhor opção para ir à tal festa no Brooklin. Sempre haveria a possibilidade de nós dois bebermos e estar de carro não seria prudente. Podia ser a mais errada e a mais torta das pessoas, mas trânsito era algo que levava a sério. Eu e Rachel. Sobretudo porque foi num acidente de carro que papai morreu.

"Liguei e você não me atendeu" – ele disse enquanto estávamos esperando o vagão.

"Passei o dia em cima do meu projeto final. Estava longe do meu celular hoje."

"Está desenvolvendo bem?"

"Só começando. Tenho três meses para fazer algo decente. E você? O que fez no dia?"

"Escrevi" – respondeu seco.

Desde o dia em que disse que o editor dele tinha total razão sobre o segundo livro porque estava mesmo uma droga que Johnny evita falar sobre o assunto comigo. Há outras pequenas rusgas mexendo com o nosso relacionamento, como o fato de que tenho começado a viajar pela Weiz e tenho pouco tempo disponível. Ou o fato de eu ter contratado o irmão de Tomiko para fazer uma coleção para a Rock'n'Pano. O problema não foi a contratação, mas o fato que fiquei empolgada com o trabalho do sujeito. Conversei com ele num dia e combinamos de nos encontrar uma semana depois. Carl chegou lá no escritório com uma coleção linda e já prontinha. Fiquei encantada com ele, com o talento o sujeito. Johnny ficou enciumado. Disse que eu nunca elogiei o trabalho dele da mesma forma que fiz com Carl. Mas entenda a minha posição. Johnny desenha bem, é um bom tatuador e o dinheiro grosso dele parte disso. Mas é isso. A coleção dele é a que menos vende da Rock'n'Pano. São os números da minha empresa e eles não mentem. Então surgiu um cara simplesmente brilhante para trabalhar comigo. Eu vou dizer o contrário? A nossa relação nunca foi pautada pelo ciúme, mas ultimamente havia uma vibração estranha no ar.

Depois de andar um quarteirão no Brooklin, lugar que eu sentia certa saudade, pois foi onde que morei primeiro em Nova York, chegamos ao local da festa num prédio velho em Belford Stuyvesant. Depois que passei a morar em Manhattan, desabituei em percorrer grandes distâncias em Nova York, uma vez que a minha vida se resume na ilha e no Bronx, onde fica o escritório da Rock'n'Pano. Foi uma viagem chegar até ali.

Da rua ouvíamos a música abafada, tinha uma fila de pessoas para entrar, seguranças à porta. A festa era mesmo grande. Chegamos até à porta e Johnny mostrou um cartão dourado para os seguranças. A liberação da entrada foi imediata. Passamos por um corredor em que deixamos os casacos e recebemos um cartão com uma senha para buscar depois. O lugar fervia lá dentro. O DJ estava colocando a pista para pular, mulheres com perucas amarelas e verdes nos entregaram duas sacolinhas. Conferi a minha e achei muito bacana encontrar adereços baratinhos como colares e pulseiras de neon, balas de menta, camisinha e um adesivo da festa que fazia propaganda da empresa de eventos que o amigo de Johnny montou, além da comanda para pagar o que consumir no bar.

"Vamos procurar o pessoal" – Johnny disse gritando no meu ouvido por conta da música alta.

Acenei e ele segurou a minha mão. Sorriu e andamos pelo lugar até encontrar um ambiente mais tranqüilo com mesinhas e sofás, além de ambientes que pareciam ser camarotes. Johnny apontou para um deles e fomos procurar o acesso. Havia um sujeito na porta, mas ele não nos importunou, pois o tal amigo que eu só tinha visto em duas ocasiões no estúdio de tatuagem chegou para nos cumprimentar.

"Festa incrível, DD" – Johnny o cumprimentou

"Bom que veio" – desviou a atenção para mim – "E trouxe essa responsa de namorada" – me olhou como se quisesse me devorar – "Fiquem à vontade" – mostrou o pequeno bar dentro do camarote privado – "Aqui a bebida é à vontade. Temos alguns petiscos e se quiserem alguns aditivos, o papo é com aquele sujeito ali" – apontou para o traficante que deveria fazer ponto na festa. Era um cara que estava praticamente trepando com uma mulher no meio de todo mundo.

Johnny sorriu, agradeceu. Cumprimentamos mais alguns amigos dele do estúdio de tatuagem, inclusive o patrão, e ele decidiu pegar uma cerveja para nós dois. Enquanto isso, olhei rapidamente o ambiente e não me senti bem. Parecia que estava no meio de um filme policial sobre o submundo em que o agente secreto tenta se infiltrar no ambiente do rei do crime. E tinha todos os clichês. Ainda bem que Rachel e Quinn não apareceram. Elas iriam me atormentar pelo resto da vida.

"Vamos dançar?" – perguntei a Johnny assim que ele me entregou a cerveja.

"Vamos!" – parecia sem graça com o ambiente. Quase sem chão. Sabia disso porque ele nunca foi de correr para dançar numa pista de boate. Naquele momento concordamos que estar entre os comuns era muito melhor do que estar entre os Vips.

O DJ colocava as últimas músicas da lista da Billboard, algumas novidades e uma ou outra canção obscura. Com o tempo, e algumas bebidas a mais, a gente relaxou do constrangimento inicial. Dançávamos com nossos adereços de neon e era como se a gente tivesse num mundo próprio. Às vezes eu dava um chega para lá numa sirigaita que tentava algo com Johnny. Às vezes ele fazia o mesmo. Nada grave. A gente dançava, se beija, se curtia. Tudo muito bom. Esquecemos os amigos de Johnny que deveriam estar no camarote cheirando cocaína e sei lá mais o quê. Nós não. Nem nos interessamos pela erva naquela noite. E olha que os narcóticos rolavam soltos por ali.

Pela madrugada, extasiados com a dança e com a bebida, demos uma paradinha em um dos banheiros e gastamos uma de nossas camisinhas. Nem era preciso, pois tomava a pílula, mas era a graça do momento era entrar com um cara lindo no banheiro feminino e ter uma rapidinha. Quando saímos dos boxes, havia as expressões de nojo e despeito que tentavam mascarar a pura inveja. Que delícia.

"Vamos dar o fora daqui?" – Propus quando o relógio marcava três da madrugada.

"Para onde?" – ele perguntou embriagado.

"Minha casa. Sua casa. Tanto faz!"

"O que for mais rápido" – sorriu para mim.

Pagamos nossas contas, pegamos nossos casacos e entramos num táxi.

"370 east, 71th street, por favor" – disse ao taxista enquanto Johnny tentava beijar o meu pescoço.

Eu o empurrei porque o taxista não merecia ver esse show.

"Só um pouquinho..." – ele tentou apelar e eu sorri ainda admirada. Não me lembrava de ver Johnny tão bêbado.

"Fica na sua que daqui a pouco terá o seu."

Johnny deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e dormiu. Inacreditável. Paguei o taxista quando chegamos ao meu prédio e precisei sacudi-lo. Ele acordou assustado e precisou de ajuda para sair do táxi, mas não me deu trabalho para entrar em casa. A casa estava em silêncio próximo às quatro da madrugada. Procurei ser a mais discreta possível quando caminhamos pela casa. Fechei a porta do meu quarto e Johnny praticamente desabou na minha cama. O único trabalho que tive depois foi tirar os sapatos dele. De resto: se vira. Tomei um banho expresso, escovei os meus dentes e coloquei um pijama. Deite-me ao lado de um homem que estava morto para o mundo e fechei os olhos.

Quando acordei, a impressão que tive foi de que apenas abri e fechei os olhos quase que instantaneamente. A cortina estava um pouco aberta e a luz entrou farta. Johnny ainda dormia quando me levantei. Eram quase dez horas da manhã. Inacreditável. Ouvi algum movimento pela casa. Aparentemente Quinn não estava em casa, mas Rachel estava no escritório fazendo exercícios vocais. Arrastei meus pés até lá e encontrei a minha irmã apropriadamente vestida, como ela mesma diria, sentada diante do teclado.

"Bom dia" – minha voz saiu meio grogue.

"Ei, Santy" – era irritante no quanto Rachel conseguia ter tanta energia numa manhã de domingo – "Como foi a festa?"

"Boa... cadê Quinn?"

"Foi à igreja" – dedilhou algumas notas. Quinn ainda conseguia cumprir com as obrigações religiosas, diferente de mim e até de Rachel que estávamos em falta com a nossa comunidade judaica – "Johnny dormiu aqui?"

"Ainda está apagado lá no meu quarto."

Houve um bizarro silêncio entre nós. Tinha mais nada a falar com ela, mas parecia que ela queria cuspir alguma coisa. Entrei de uma vez no escritório e puxei a minha cadeira. Olhei para as minhas coisas da faculdade ainda espalhadas pela bancada e puxei um papel em branco. Comecei a dobrar casualmente. Sabia que isso deixava a minha irmã nervosa. Poucos minutos desse jeito, dobrando o papel e olhando fixamente para ela, e pronto, Rachel se rendia.

"Você esqueceu o seu celular aqui ontem."

"Mesmo? E daí?"

"Brittany ligou" – meu coração bateu mais depressa e fiquei esperando pelo resto da informação – "Disse que vem a Nova York fazer algumas audições que arrumaram para ela."

"Isso é..." – procurei me conter – "Bom, certo?"

"Ela perguntou se poderia se hospedar aqui por uma semana."

"E?"

"Disse que sim. Ela chega na quarta-feira."

Isso era verdadeiramente inesperado.

"Santy" – olhei para a minha irmã que estava preocupada – "Eu não vou estar aqui na quarta-feira, ou Quinn. Faça a coisa certa e chame Johnny para dormir aqui."

"Relaxa, Ray. Eu não vou fazer bobagem alguma. Meu relacionamento com Johnny boy é sólido e o que tive com Brittany ficou no passado."

"Você pode ter essa determinação. Não tenho certeza quanto a ela."

"Mais uma vez: relaxa."

"Eu não sei, Santana, você não tem muito juízo na área amorosa."

Levantei-me da cadeira e coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros da minha irmã. Apertei como uma massagem indesejada e foi mesmo para doer. Depois saí do escritório. Johnny tinha acordado.

...

**08 de fevereiro de 2017**

**(Santana)**

A casa estava bem arrumada, graças a Bena, lógico. Rachel viajou ontem para New Haven gravar a participação dela no tal filme do Luis Segal. Quinn estava nos estúdios da Bad Things em Nova Rochelle brincando de ser diretora de fotografia de um dos episódios da série The Project. Ou isso é só na semana que vem? Tudo que sei é que ela saiu daqui na segunda falando de como deveria estudar bem as cenas, que precisava fazer tudo perfeito e etc. Ia trabalhar até no fim de semana, mas que dormiria em casa na sexta-feira, tanto que levou o carro novo dela e de Rachel. Eu ainda não tinha dado entrada no meu com a minha metade da grana da venda do nosso velho Honda Civic. Também estava cautelosa se arriscaria uma prestação de carro com a Rock'n'Pano em sinal de alerta. Era melhor esperar a passagem do mês para ver como as coisas ficariam.

Brittany chegaria em uma hora no La Guardia e eu teria de correr com o dia. Deixei de ir ao escritório no Bronx por causa disso e sei que Tomiko ficaria estressada porque tinha coisas a despachar e ela é do tipo que odeia mandar e-mail sem fazer uma palestra explicativa antes. Ela podia até ter idéias medíocres, mas não podia negar que era dedicada. Paciência.

"A cama da moça está pronta lá no escritório, dona Santana" – Bena disse com um franzido na testa. Achei por bem trazer a cama dobrável que Quinn comprou para a mãe dela usar sempre que viesse a Nova York. Não e que quisesse jogar Brittany no escritório, só que o quarto de Rachel não estaria vago para sempre e a minha irmã tinha razão quando disse que eu não deveria facilitar se quisesse preservar o meu namoro intacto.

Peguei a minha bolsa e desci para a estação do metrô. Peguei o trem e cheguei ao aeroporto num horário próximo do desembarque previsto. Não precisei esperar muito depois que vi o aviso no painel de que o avião do voo dela estava no pátio. Brittany surgiu com uma bagagem simples, de rodinhas e funcional. Não trazia consigo o pequeno Robert, como tinha dito. Caminhei ao encontro dela e a abracei.

"Estava com saudades" – a última vez que a tinha visto em pessoa foi no casamento da minha irmã.

"Eu também, San" – beijou o meu rosto.

"Vamos?" – peguei a mala e comecei a puxá-la.

"Estou ansiosa."

Pegamos um táxi para voltar para casa. E pensar que teria de sair rápido após o almoço para ir trabalhar na Weiz. A tripla jornada me matava.

"Como vai Robert?" – perguntei.

"Impossível. Ontem ele escalou a estante e me deixou louca" – sorri. Estripulias de moleques eram sempre agradáveis de se ouvir – "Minha mãe é que planeja fazer uma festinha de aniversário para o neto. Contratou um mágico para fazer a animação e disse que ela mesma fará o bolo. Jim se comprometeu a pagar as despesas e eu vou ter que fazer algumas compras e o cachorro quente."

"Vovó babona."

"Totalmente" – Brittany abriu um largo sorriso – "A outra também é, mas ela mora em San Francisco e fica mais difícil vê-lo."

Acenei. O moleque ia fazer dois anos, mas ainda achava estranho saber que Brittany era mãe. Ainda era estranho pensar que Quinn era mãe, ainda mais porque Beth estava na família e era tão ligada a Shelby e a papi. Chegamos ao apartamento e eu fui dando as direções à minha melhor amiga.

"Quinn só chega na sexta e Rachel está fora gravando um filme. Você pode ocupar o quarto dela até lá" – coloquei a mala dela no canto do quarto da minha irmã. Brittany parecia surpresa. Não sei se porque era a primeira vez que ela visitava esse apartamento ou se tinha outra razão – "O que foi?"

"Nada..." – ela balançou a cabeça – "É que eu achei que fosse ficar contigo."

"Oh" – fiz uma pausa dramática. Previ esse questionamento e procurei falar uma das respostas ensaiadas sem gaguejar – "Johnny costuma dormir comigo e eu não sei se ele toparia uma ménage" – sorri, mas Brittany não acompanhou a brincadeira – "Nós crescemos, Britt" – disse com seriedade – "Não somos mais crianças nem mesmo as namoradinhas em segredo que transávamos no quarto enquanto os meus pais fingiam saber de nada."

"Entendo" – ela ficou sem jeito e fechou a expressão.

"Britt, eu tenho um namorado e você sabe o que acontece quando a gente fica entre quatro paredes."

"Se você tivesse crescido realmente, não estaria pensado dessa forma, Santana" – agora ela estava ofendida e eu queria enfiar a minha cabeça num buraco qualquer.

"Olha, eu vou ter que trabalhar" – precisava sair correndo – "Bena deve preparar um almoço para você. Ela é legal. Quando ela sai e ninguém está aqui, deixa a chave debaixo do tapete. Se você tiver de sair e eu tiver chegado ainda, vai encontrar uma cópia da chave de casa por lá. Eu devo chegar depois das sete da noite... e se tiver disposta, a gente pode sair para jantar ou para ir a um bar qualquer."

Ela acenou, mas não parecia muito feliz.

"Minha audição é a partir das duas da tarde e eu não sei até quando vai durar, mas eu te ligo avisando."

Foi um alívio ir embora da minha própria casa. Com Brittany por perto, não me sentia segura na minha própria pele. Odiava o fato de Rachel ter razão quando falava de mim e Brittany. Que por mais que amasse Johnny, minha melhor amiga poderia me ter no dedo mindinho dela sempre que quisesse. Bastava assobiar. Quando cheguei na empresa, procurei afastar todo pensamento lá de casa e mergulhei de cabeça nas minhas tarefas. Revitalizar a imagem da empresa era o que eu e a equipe estávamos preocupados em fazer. A equipe de publicidade conseguiu aprovar a nova logomarca e nós estávamos entrando em alguns eventos em Nova York como apoiadores e na lista de patrocinadores. O primeiro evento em que apoiaríamos com a nova marca seria a feira do empreendedor em abril – uma em que estava louca para conseguir um estande para a Rock'n'Pano. Depois lançaríamos projetos culturais para atrair a simpatia do público. Um deles era um festival de jazz organizado no Central Park em julho.

Confesso que apesar de trabalhoso e exaustivo, gostava do trabalho dentro do projeto de revitalização. Era muito mais prazeroso do que mexer com contas e políticas empresariais, como era a temática das conversas nas viagens em que acompanhava o presidente e alguns dos diretores até Washington.

No meio da tarde, recebi uma mensagem de texto de Johnny confirmando que viria dormir comigo. Foi um alívio.

"**Vou estar em casa no horário normal**" – eu

A resposta veio dois minutos depois.

"**Ok**" – JohnBoy

Brittany também me ligou. Disse que a audição iria até à noite. Por mim, estava perfeito. Desejava que as coisas fossem assim perfeitas. Cheguei em casa com uma pizza por assar em mãos. Não encontrei ninguém, o que foi bom porque tive tempo de tomar um banho. Johnny chegou cansado do trabalho e reclamando que ainda precisava trabalhar no livro. Brittany veio por último. Estava animada.

"Ainda não sei. Mas só depende de mim pegar o emprego na academia."

"Parabéns" – eu a abracei. Estava feliz por ela e pouco surpresa pelo imenso talento que ela tinha para a dança – "Eu sabia!"

"Obrigada" – ela disse ao pé do meu ouvido antes de receber um abraço também de Johnny.

"As meninas sempre dizem que você é espetacular" – Johnny procurou manter a conversa – "Mas eu só te vi em ação no show da Miley Cyrus há anos. Queria poder te assistir de novo."

"E vai poder. Só vai depender se vou conseguir um lugar na peça."

"Eles vão te dar a resposta quando?" – fiquei confusa.

"Vou continuar o teste amanhã. É difícil conseguir entrar direto sem agenciamento."

"Você pode sempre contar com a minha ajuda" – o que era a mais pura verdade.

"Sei que sim, mas isso não seria caminhar com as minhas próprias pernas."

"Uma coisa que aprendi aqui em Nova York é que não se pode ser orgulhoso."

"Não é questão de orgulho" – ela desconversou – "O que vamos comer?"

O jantar foi amistoso, mas havia tensão no ar. Lembro que quando Johnny a conheceu, era uma situação completamente distinta da atual. Ele era apenas o meu amigo e me apoiava ficar com Brittany. Como namorado, ele podia não dizer, mas queria distância. E tinha medo, assim como eu também. Quando nos recolhemos para o meu quarto e Brittany foi dormir no da minha irmã, tudo que Johnny fez foi perguntar até quando minha melhor amiga pretendia ficar por aqui, para depois pegar o computador e trabalhar no texto que praticamente reescrevia. Fiz nada além de me cobrir e dormir.

Johnny foi o primeiro a ir embora na manhã seguinte. Tinha trabalho a fazer, assim como eu. Bena não viria, por isso deixei a cópia extra da chave nas mãos de Brittany. Rachel ligou para saber se estava tudo bem e ela avisou que Quinn estaria em casa no final da noite. Nada de anormal. Quinn só dava satisfações a mim quando convinha e vice-versa.

"Pensei que tinha tempo pelas manhãs" – Brittany questionou enquanto eu engolia o meu café.

"Há" – empurrei um biscoito goela abaixo e completei de boca cheia – "Quem me dera. Tenho coisas a fazer na Columbia, depois vou dar uma passada no escritório e emendo com a Weiz."

"E a parte de viver?"

Suspirei.

"Britt, não sei direito como é a sua vida em Los Angeles, mas aqui em Nova York, desde que cheguei junto com Quinn, Mike e Rachel, a gente passa um dobrado para colocar o pão na mesa. Se quiser se mudar para cá, é bom se acostumar com o ritmo."

"E vocês nunca se divertem, ou descansam? Só trabalham?"

"Acho que você não entendeu, Britt. As coisas aqui tem um ritmo próprio, uma velocidade distinta de Lima ou de Los Angeles. Não é que a gente deixe de viver, mas antes de sair comprando coisas pela cidade e tomar sol no Central Park, ou ir a uma academia, tenho uma universidade para me formar, uma empresa para tocar e um trabalho que ajuda a pagar as contas daqui de casa com pouca sobra. Mesmo assim, eu consigo ter o meu lazer. Só que ele não é diário" – olhei para o relógio. Estava em cima da hora e o professor Harris era um psicótico com pontualidade – "Preciso ir."

Desci até o depósito e peguei a minha velha bicicleta. Acelerei a pedalada. Talvez tenha sido dura com Brittany. Sei que ela não absorvia muito bem esses meus pequenos estouros. Provavelmente esperava mais atenção de minha parte. Paciência. Tinha trabalhos a fazer.

...

**10 de fevereiro de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

De volta ao consultório de Irina Merkulova. O que eu não faço por amor? Gostava da doutora. Ela era esperta e inteligente e sabia me fazer falar coisas que tenho medo de pronunciar publicamente. Isso era bom e ruim. Bom porque me forçava a lidar com meus monstros internos. Ruim porque me forçava a lidar com os meus monstros internos. Eram quase cinco da tarde e ainda tinha muito que fazer. Cheguei em casa pela manhã e encontrei Brittany fazendo as unhas do pé em cima da minha cama. Normalmente teria uma tremedeira e gritaria para ela sair da minha casa. Claro que eu também pintava as unhas do pé em cima da cama às vezes, assim como Rachel. A diferença é que era a minha cama, não a dela. Eu poderia fazer isso, ou Rachel. Nunca, jamais, Brittany.

Mas me controlei e perguntei por que ela estava tristonha. A culpada: Santana. Minha cunhada não a estava tratando muito bem. Ligava a mínima para isso porque na minha modesta opinião, esse drama entre Santana e Brittany já deu e eu particularmente achava tedioso. Sobretudo porque eu era quem ouvia Rachel teorizar conspirações. Se fosse levar em consideração tudo que a minha adorável mulher dizia, acreditaria que Brittany era uma terrorista emocional cuja missão era atormentar a vida de Santana e atrapalhar a paz interior de Rachel. Claro que a minha mulher era totalmente team Johnny. Eu? Adorava o Johnny, mas fazia torcida alguma para nenhum dos lados, até porque cada um sabe de si.

"Quinn Fabray" – Irina me chamou para entrar no consultório.

Sentei-me na poltrona, peguei uma bolinha e comecei a apertá-la. Irina sorriu, pegou o habitual tablet e sentou-se na minha frente com as pernas elegantemente cruzadas. Sim, ela tinha pernas bonitas. Não tanto quanto as da minha mulher, que eram imbatíveis, ainda assim, ótimas pernas.

"Boa tarde, Quinn" – estampou o sorriso profissional e seguro. Eu começava a querer me afundar na poltrona – "Você parou o nosso tratamento por quase três meses. Senti a sua falta. O que tem feito nesse tempo?"

"Casei e continuo trabalhando muito."

"Parabéns, Quinn. Como foi a cerimônia."

"Incrível e perfeita. Minha família participou e não houve incidentes."

"Tinha medo que acontecesse algo de errado envolvendo a sua família?"

"Não é segredo que os Fabray e os Lopez não se bicam. Rachel e eu somos uma versão de Romeo e Julieta com final feliz. Mas as coisas param por aí. Minha cunhada odeia minha irmã, meu sogro odeia meu pai. Minha mãe tem várias restrições em relação a minha sogra e por aí vai."

"E como você e Rachel ficam no meio disso tudo."

"A gente não precisa lidar com isso em bases diárias."

"Interessante que você colocou a família da sua esposa na frente da sua própria, com exceção da sua mãe."

"Mesmo?" – Irina acenou.

"Isso pode dizer alguma coisa sobre como você se posiciona neste universo. Talvez você reduz a importância do seu pai ou da sua irmã dentro da sua vida."

"Eu não sei" – passei a mão pelos meus cabelos – "Meu pai ficou ausente por muitos anos e nosso contato agora é por meio de telefonemas esporádicos. Minha irmã é a mesma coisa. Meus parentes não querem me ver pintada de ouro porque sou gay. Basicamente a minha mãe é a única pessoa que se manteve na minha vida. Se for colocar na balança, os Lopez são muito mais presentes, a começar pela minha cunhada que ainda mora conosco."

"Você se sente colhida pelos Lopez?"

"Não" – soltei sem realmente pensar e isso me assustou um pouco. Fechei os olhos para ver se conseguia apagar a resposta.

"Por quê?" – claro que sempre ficava pior.

"Convenhamos, eles só me aceitam por causa de Rachel e pelo bem de Beth. Aliás, eles nunca fizeram questão de esconder isso. Nem Juan e nem Shelby. Têm os avós por parte do pai falecido de Rachel que mal me conhecem. Santana é diferente por ser minha amiga de anos e pela nossa convivência diária. No período em que me separei de Rachel, ela tomou atitudes descentes a respeito. Quer dizer, ainda ficou do lado da irmã dela, mas recebi pequenas ajudas preciosas."

"Ainda assim, você os vê como um modelo ideal de família."

"Não é que eles sejam perfeitos, mas é inegável que Rachel e Santana tiveram uma infância melhor e mais equilibrada que a minha. E que Beth tem uma vida melhor do que tive."

"Em que sentido?"

Troquei de bolinha e passei a apertar uma que tinha desejo de uma bola de futebol.

"Liberdade, acho. Compreensão. Beth é inegavelmente feliz, apesar da confusão que eu enfiei na cabeça dela quando revelei que era a mãe biológica. Rachel e Santana foram felizes apesar de precisarem conviver com certos problemas de uma família não-convencional."

"E você não foi feliz com uma família tradicional?"

"Não..." – fechei os olhos – "Doutora, será que a gente poderia deixar esse assunto para outra ocasião?"

"Claro" – ela tirou os óculos e me encarou – "Tudo bem que não esteja pronta para falar a respeito, mas entenda uma coisa, Quinn: tudo é uma questão de ponto de vista. A gente tende a olhar a vida do outro e pensar que eles são mais felizes porque tem uma vida mais abastarda, tem atitudes diferentes, ideais diferentes, o que de alguma forma traz um encantamento para quem olha de fora. No mundo das comparações, você acha que seria mais feliz se tivesse a vida do outro. Mas as coisas não funcionam assim. Um rico pode desejar a simplicidade. Uma mãe pode desejar, mesmo que momentaneamente, nunca ter tido filhos. Um famoso pode invejar o anonimato. Tal como o anônimo pensa que a fama pode trazer realizações. Pode ser que você ache que não tenha sido feliz, mas aí vai um exercício. Evite comparar a vida que você teve com a da sua esposa e cunhada e tente encontrar os momentos preciosos que você vivenciou. Então os valorize. Se você conseguir fazer isso, vai ver que a sua infância não foi tão ruim assim."

Irina olhou para o relógio e fez algumas anotações no tablet.

"Como está a vida de casada?"

"Ótima" – sorri – "Minha lua de mel foi uma tragédia, mas as coisas estão indo muito bem. Rachel está mais aberta e mais companheira apesar de tudo."

"Apesar de tudo?"

"Nossa relação não pode vir a público, como você sabe, então a confiança é fundamental, como você mesma tinha dito em nossas sessões anteriores. Conversei com ela e chegamos ao consenso de que se passarmos a esconder informações e não nos abrirmos, não ia mesmo dar certo. Conheço a agenda profissional da minha esposa, daquilo que aprovo ou não. A gente pode discutir agora, mas não por confiança quebrada."

"Você costuma aprovar a agenda da sua esposa."

"Não" – balancei a cabeça – "Opino, mas a palavra final é sempre dela."

"Algo que tenha de desagradado?"

"O ensaio sensual para a GQ. Eles querem fazer uma dessas entrevistas com fotos sensuais, aliás, como acontece com a maioria das mulheres que aparece nessa revista. Rachel já recebeu esse tipo de proposta antes, mas a GQ é uma publicação masculina de classe. Não é Playboy ou Huster ou mesmo a Maxim. Ofereceram uma boa grana para um ensaio que ela acabou aceitando muito por pressão do agente. Não gosto da idéia, mas pelo menos Rachel foi clara comigo. O agente dela defende que seja uma boa publicidade e ela não vai mostrar mais do que já fez na HBO. Não gosto da idéia de ela fazer fotos para algum idiota poder se masturbar e imaginar coisas. Não gosto mesmo. Mas segundo o agente dela, isso é sinal de que ela está aparecendo bem e custa nada fazer essas coisas para se manter em alta."

"Ela parece ir bem na profissão."

"Graças ao bom senhor. Rachel está feliz por conseguir prosperar dignamente num meio que pode devorar a sua alma."

"Mas você também trabalha nesse meio."

"Sim, mas há diferenças abismais entre o rosto que aparece e o pessoal que trabalha atrás das câmeras, como é o meu caso. O rosto do projeto é estratégico. O diretor, o diretor de elenco e os produtores precisam encontrar alguém com o rosto e perfil certo para o projeto e que tenha talento, só que não é tão simples e uma escolha equivocada pode colocar tudo a perder. No entanto, muitos diretores ainda escolhem entre lençóis atores e atrizes para certos papéis, principalmente os iniciantes e mais desesperados. Isso sem contar que você passa 12 horas ou mais num estúdio. É comum atores se envolverem com outros atores ou com o pessoal da produção. Rachel é a parte mais visada e frágil do processo. Ela é uma atriz em ascensão que não tem uma estrutura para andar com as próprias pernas, como uma produtora. Ela ainda faz e é rejeitada em audições. Eu não preciso passar por isso. As pessoas me contratam pelo meu currículo e não pelo meu rosto."

"Isso não te preocupa? O fato de Rachel ser submetida a esse tipo de atitude pouco profissional?"

"Eu não confio nas outras pessoas, doutora, mas confio na minha mulher. Nós passamos por uma fase muito ruim sobre confiança enquanto namorávamos, mas acredito que hoje isso esteja superado."

"Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso de você, Quinn" – olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e fez algumas anotações – "Nossa sessão terminou. Te vejo em 15 dias?" – acenei – "Perfeito. Marque o retorno logo na saída com a minha secretária" – levantou-se e me cumprimentou – "É muito bom vê-la novamente aqui, Quinn. Espero que possamos dar continuidade a essa terapia sem maiores interrupções dessa vez."

"Vou fazer o meu melhor."

Saí do escritório mais leve. Tudo bem que eu tinha claros e graves problemas internos a resolver, mas sentia que a parte que me atormentava quanto a carreira de Rachel estava resolvida, ou, pelo menos, controlada. Não que eu passasse a gostar da idéia de ela tirar a roupa no estúdio, fingir transar com Rom diante das câmeras ou ter de beijar Mike para os paparazzis em L.A. A questão é que agora passava por cima dessas coisas. Era melhor assim para o bem da minha saúde mental. Claro que Irina me ajudou muito nesse sentido.

Cheguei em casa e deparei-me com Brittany falando ao telefone. Santana não estava em casa ainda, mas pelo horário, não demoraria a chegar. Coloquei minhas coisas no armário (ainda fazia muito frio em Nova York), as chaves no suporte da cozinha e bebi um copo d'água.

"Olá" – Brittany abriu um discreto sorriso.

"Boas notícias?"

"Oh sim, estava conversando com um amigo que trabalha numa agência em Los Angeles. Ele aceitou me ter como cliente."

"Você vai ser atriz agora?" – estava surpresa.

"Dançarinos também precisam de agentes para estar nas grandes produções. E esse meu amigo pode me colocar mais facilmente em qualquer grande produção do país."

"Inclusive nessa que você fez audição?"

"Sim" – ela olhou para baixo – "Se ele tivesse me representado antes, acho que poderia ter conseguido. Não acho que tenha faltado técnica ou talento. Faltou foi ter costas mais quentes."

"E o que vai fazer? Vai ficar aqui só com o tal emprego na acadêmica do seu conhecido?"

"Se eu for colocar na ponta do lápis, vou ganhar a mesma coisa que já faço em Los Angeles, só que sem a minha casa própria e minha família para ajudar. Eu teria de ter um motivo forte para me arriscar."

"Esse motivo atende pelo nome de Santana?" – praticamente me joguei no sofá sem cerimônia.

"Talvez" – quis gargalhar com a resposta acanhada de Brittany, porque achava aquilo ridículo. Ou era muito amor ou era muita carência querer mudar de cidade e tentar reconquistar alguém que já estava em outro relacionamento. Vindo de Brittany, nunca se sabia ao certo – "Você me acha uma tola" – ela praticamente leu os meus pensamentos.

"Se você estiver investindo num campo melhor de trabalho. Então digo que arriscar é o certo. Se você quer tentar crescer em outro lugar, longe da tutela da sua família, então digo que é o certo. Do contrário, é estupidez. Antes de pensar em Santana, talvez você precise ser egoísta e pensar mais em ti mesma e no seu filho. Até porque, digo uma coisa que é verdade. Amara, ela te ama. Mas não pense que ela vá mudar o estilo de vida dela por sua causa."

"E se eu fosse você e Santana fosse Rachel e ela estivesse com Finn?"

"Se ela estivesse feliz, eu não moveria um dedo. Mas as coisas são diferentes, Britt."

"Como assim?"

"Por que tudo que fiz em nossa high school foi pensando em Rachel. E não perdi a chance de ficar com ela quando a tive. Mas as suas escolhas, todas elas, foram para manter Santana afastada. Só que agora ela tem uma vida bem estabelecida e um cara que a adora. Não vou dizer o que você deva ou não fazer, Britt. Eu não sou Rachel que certamente gritaria para você se afastar de Santana. Agora pensa direito antes de investir em algo pelas razões erradas. Por outro lado, se você acha que precisa ficar junto de Santana para ser feliz: vá em frente."

O assunto se encerrou quando Santana chegou do trabalho. Ela demorou alguns minutos antes de aparecer na sala e anunciar que tinha comprado comida chinesa para nós três. Fomos para a cozinha e conversamos pouco. Logo eu me retirei para o meu quarto. Estava louca para conversar com tranqüilidade com minha esposa e saber como foi o dia de gravações. O meu dentro da série estava simplesmente perfeito. Se fizesse um trabalho perfeito, poderia sonhar com uma promoção.

...

**11 de fevereiro de 2017**

**(Santana)**

"Quem vai ao Alberta's?" – Quinn me perguntou.

"Eu, Johnny, Tomiko, Carl, Andrew, a namorada do Andrew e Izabella."

"Izabella é aquela sua amiga da Columbia que era uma stripper?" – Quinn ficou cética.

"Essa mesma! Ela voltou a estudar na Columbia. Aparentemente conseguiu a grana para terminar o curso depois que acompanhou um ricaço por um ano."

"Acompanhou?" – Brittany parecia confusa.

"Bom, você sabe... ela era uma especialista em massagens."

"Você é amiga de uma prostituta?" – Brittany parecia horrorizada, ao passo que Quinn estava nem aí.

"O serviço que ela se prestou a fazer para sobreviver não a define como pessoa. Izabella é uma garota legal e pertenceu a minha gangue na Columbia desde o início."

"Bom, vou ligar para Santiago e ver se ele está afim de um pé-sujo" – Quinn disse com certo desdém – "Posso convidar um casal de amigos?"

"Quem?"

"Tony e Sonia. Eles trabalham comigo da série. Tony é o segundo câmera e Sonia é assistente de produção."

"Tanto faz."

"Esse Alberta's é um lugar para dançar?" – Brittany perguntou.

"Alberta's é um bar bom para começar a noite e depois ir dançar em outro lugar, caso queira" – expliquei – "Pense como um Breadstix somente para maiores de 21 anos que tem uma mesa de sinuca."

"Eu posso chamar o meu amigo da academia?"

"Fique à vontade" – forcei um sorriso.

A presença de Brittany aqui em casa foi muito diferente do que imaginei que seria. Num mundo ideal, ela seria apenas a minha amiga. Mas a realidade é de alguém que faz várias pequenas insinuações, pequenos toques e outros artifícios discretos em alguém comprometido. Eu amo Brittany e ela está cada vez mais bonita e gostosa, só que ela traz consigo um drama que não gostaria mais de viver. Chega de dúvidas na minha cabeça. Chega! Amo Brittany e amo Johnny. Mas estava com Johnny e era com ele que deveria ficar.

Quinn fez algumas ligações sobre a nossa pequena farra. Nada como beber o néctar do trabalhador após uma semana cheia. Não via a hora de colocar goela abaixo uma boa cerveja.

"Tiago vai" – disse – "Mas Tony e Sonia já tinham outros planos."

Acenei e voltei a minha atenção para o livro que estudava como parte da preparação da minha monografia final. Depois de quase três horas de estudo, decidi que era momento de dar uma pausa. Tomei um copo de suco e observei o movimento pela casa. Quinn assistia televisão com Brittany. As duas tinham saído mais cedo para ir não sei onde. Não prestei atenção. Consultei o relógio e achei por bem tomar o meu banho antes de curtir a noite. Escolhi o básico de uma roupa de inverno: calça, bota, blusa e casaco. E a echarpe para dar o toque final. Em pouco tempo, Quinn também estava arrumada em trajes similares ao passo que Brittany escolheu uma estranha combinação de vestido estampado com sapato de salto e o cabelo preso numa trança. Pegamos um táxi em direção a Greewich Village e descemos em frente ao Alberta's. Descemos as escadas (o bar ficava no subsolo) e lá encontramos com os irmãos Tomiko. Podia dizer que era estranho o funcionário sair com o patrão. E era. Acho estranho sair com colegas da Weiz porque no fundo as pessoas só querem estar de bem comigo por causa do meu destino final na empresa. Na Rock'n'Pano as coisas eram completamente diferentes porque um emprego lá não era desejo de ninguém e Tomiko tornava-se aos poucos uma excelente parceira no trabalho. Por que não ser amiga dela também?

"Ei nerds" – cumprimentei os irmãos – "Grata que guardaram a melhor mesa para nós."

"Santana, a mulher que eu mais queria ver hoje."

Olhei para Carl preocupada. Tomiko sempre dizia que o irmão era um workaholic de marca maior. Pior do que ela. Pior do que eu. Era bem possível que ele fosse discutir trabalho numa maldita mesa de bar.

"Espero que não" – voltei a minha atenção para as minhas acompanhantes – "Quinn, Britt: esses são os gloriosos irmãos Tomiko. Os dois estão comigo na Rock'n'Pano. Irmãos Tomiko, essas são Quinn Fabray e minha melhor amiga, Brittany Pierce."

"Quinn Fabray, finalmente" – Carl a cumprimentou com entusiasmo – "Conheço seu trabalho fotográfico para a Rock'n'Pano, é incrível. Sem falar que você é uma lenda na NYU."

"Eu?" – ela sorriu com surpresa e conhecia Fabray suficiente para saber que ela segurava uma falsa modéstia.

"Uma Canção Para Robert Rodriguez" – ele citou – "É um dos meus filmes universitários favoritos. Estive presente inclusive na premiação daquele fetival."

"Você?" – Quinn sentou-se já interessada no entusiasmo de Carl – "Você estudou na NYU?"

"Eu me formei pela NJCU" – era a abreviação para New Jersey City University – "Estava na premiação por conta de um grande amigo, Karl Antrin. Conhece?"

"Claro!" – Quinn se interessou – "Ele foi meu colega de classes. Santiago é que o conhece melhor."

A conversa sobre filmes e produção se estendeu tão logo Santiago chegou. A mesa estava interessante. Johnny jogava conversa fora, Izabella contava histórias sujas para deleite de todos, Andrew iria trabalhar numa empresa que desenvolvida jogos on-line. Todos estavam satisfatoriamente integrados, menos Brittany. Num ponto da noite, não podia ignorar o fato da minha melhor amiga tinha ficado muda e só observava a interação. Procurei colocá-la no jogo, e destacar o fato de que ela era uma excelente dançarina e que já fez turnê com a Beyonce e Miley Cyrus. Izabella ficou curiosa, mas não durou muito mais que cinco linhas de diálogo.

"A gente deveria sair para dançar" – Izabella sugeriu – "Conheço um lugar ótimo."

"Não estou muito animada" – Quinn terminou de beber o quarto ou quinto copo de vodca com coca cola da noite – "Preciso dormir antes que fique bêbada demais" – sorriu frouxo.

Era hora de ir. Não sei se os outros aproveitariam a chance de esticar a noite, mas a julgar pelo estado de pileque de Quinn Fabray, e eu não estava tão melhor assim e à beira de começar a disparar as minhas, era melhor se retirar.

"Não vai dormir lá em casa?" – perguntei a Johnny reservadamente já próxima à saída do bar.

"Não hoje. Preciso acordar amanhã cedo para ir ao chalé com o meu irmão. Ele me pediu para ajudar a resolver alguns problemas uma vez que agora eu não sou mais um maconheiro à toa" – ironizou a última parte da frase e me deu um delicioso beijo na boca de despedida – "Juízo!"

"Você também. Liga quando chegar... ou melhor: mande uma mensagem."

Johnny sorriu e me deu um último beijo antes de eu, Quinn e Brittany voltarmos pra casa. O caminho de volta foi melancólico. O movimento do carro deixou Quinn sonolenta e Brittany estava numa noite silenciosa, como nos surtos ocasionais que ela tinha algumas vezes em Lima em que ficava monossilábica, quase muda.

Ao menos Quinn não estava tão de pileque a ponto de ter que deixá-la na cama, como fiz inúmeras vezes em especial no ano passado. Ela desejou uma boa noite, entrou no quarto dela com os passos relativamente firmes e fechou a porta. Troquei de roupa e permiti que Brittany usasse meu banheiro para também se preparar para dormir.

"Não gostou da turma?" – perguntei assim que ela hesitou em sair do meu quarto para dormir na cama dobrável no escritório – "Esteve muito quieta."

"Sua turma de amigos é diferente da minha turma de amigos."

Ficou parada no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer até que dei batidinhas no colchão da minha cama. Verdade seja dita: sentia falta de conversar com a minha melhor amiga como na época em que éramos adolescentes, ela dormia no meu quarto e falávamos sobre tudo até altas horas da noite independente de ter transado ou não. Brittany olhou para mim e colocou um discreto sorriso nos lábios antes de sentar na minha cama.

"Estive pensando a noite toda e decidi não mudar agora para Nova York" – ela disparou.

"Achei que tivesse passado na audição e você disse que emprego na academia do seu amigo não seria problema."

"Sei disso, mas é que coloquei algumas coisas no balanço e vi que o melhor é continuar em Los Angeles" – sorri e ela me olhou engraçado. Ela quis dizer colocar as coisas na balança, mas não iria corrigi-la por algo tão bobo – "Agora terei de novo um agente e vou voltar a fazer bons trabalhos. Oportunidades melhores do que ser modelo para propaganda de imobiliária que sai no único jornal impresso local."

"Jornal impresso..." – divaguei. Aquilo parecia um artigo de museu àquela altura em que as publicações eram quase todas virtuais. Eu mesma assinava o Wall Street e o New York Times para tablets e a cena de um casal lendo jornal no café da manhã enquanto o homem fumava um cachimbo ficou em definitivo no século passado. Ainda assim era possível ver alguns jornais impressos circulando em Nova York, em especial os tablóides semanários.

"O que tem?" – Brittany me perguntou e parecia mais à vontade, já deitando ao meu lado na cama.

"O que tem o quê?"

"O jornal impresso?"

"Nada demais" – sorri – "Mas saiba que fico feliz com a sua decisão, Britt Britt. Assim como ficaria também caso resolvesse ficar. Independente da nossa distância agora, você continua sendo e sempre será a minha melhor amiga e eu só desejo o que há de melhor."

"Obrigada" – nos abraçamos e ela me deu um beijo no rosto – "Isso é um alívio" – disse ao pé do meu ouvido – "Passei esses dias achando que você estava brava comigo."

"Brava? Não!" – afastei meu rosto para poder encará-la – "É que tenho tanto que fazer, tanto que resolver, que mal dá tempo para respirar."

"Você precisa parar um pouco, San. Falo sério, ou não vai agüentar" – havia preocupação genuína na voz dela.

"Pai e Shelby falam a mesma coisa. E Rachel. Mas tudo vai melhorar depois deste semestre, quando eu me formar. Será menos uma coisa a fazer. Daí vou conseguir equilibrar minha vida, meus trabalhos. Sei que agora não sou a pessoa mais sociável. Até Johnny se queixa."

"Contanto que não isso não te faça mal depois."

"Eu agüento" – assegurei – "Sou ou não sou Santana Berry-Lopez? Bitch, durona, esperta e sexy?"

"Você certamente é" – o sorriso de Brittany era adorável.

Ela me aninhou nos braço e vi o quanto era gostoso sentir o conforto do corpo dela, o calor familiar, a afeição genuína. Tudo que sempre valorizei nos meus momentos privados com ela. Esse foi o momento em que nos beijamos. Sabia que estava cometendo um grande erro, que não deveria jamais encorajá-la, a ceder. Embora àquela altura não sabia mais quem tinha iniciado o quê.

Eram os lábios familiares da minha melhor amiga, embora fizesse uma boa porção de tempo que não os sentia daquela forma. Quase havia me esquecido do quanto ela beijava bem. Minha mente nebulou quando passamos a nos tocar mais. Foi-se meu pijama e o dela. Sobraram pele, sentidos, e toques, como os meus dedos que a penetraram com facilidade ímpar, sem jamais terem esquecido o caminho apesar de tanto tempo. E como na boca quente dela no meu sexo que me levou ao orgasmo antes de nós fazermos a tesoura, que sempre foi a nossa posição favorita.

As imagens eram turvas. O suor que escorria entre os seios dela, o barulho do nosso corpo em atrito, nossos murmúrios, a umidade em meus lençóis provocada por nossos orgasmos e corpos envolvidos em transpiração. Brittany me transmitia amor através daqueles olhos azuis lindos. Eu a beijei antes de abraçá-la para que pudesse dormir.

Um momento fabuloso antes do pânico que tomaria o meu ser em seguida. Eu havia cometido um erro. Um gravíssimo erro. Quase entrei em pânico em pensar nas consequências.

Pensei em esconder isso lá no fundo. Ninguém jamais ouviria uma palavra a respeito do que aconteceu no meu quarto. Mas quando saí do meu quarto, com Brittany e eu de banho tomado, deparei-me com o olhar de Fabray. Não sei se ela nos escutou ou se ligou alguns pontos. Mas ela sabia o que aconteceu, ou não conseguiria provocar o peso no meu estômago a dor na minha consciência e terrível sensação de culpa. Não era assim que costumava a ser sempre que dormia com Brittany. Antes era o certo, era a verdade, o amor. Agora só sinto o amargor do errado. Procurei me controlar para não entrar em pânico.


	3. Março de 2017

**1º de março de 2017**

**(Rachel)**

Estava nervosa. Iria fazer o meu primeiro ensaio sensual e não sabia que isso me deixaria uma pilha até o momento em que entrei no meu carro à caminho da locação das fotografias junto com a minha equipe, que consistia basicamente em Kurt, o meu personal stylist, Nina, a minha assessora, além do apoio imensurável de Amanda, que estava na cidade e já tinha passado pela experiência.

"Quem é mesmo o fotógrafo?" – Amanda perguntou.

"Collin Max" – respondi.

"É aquele famoso por fazer ensaios controversos com modelos femininos" – Kurt fez um desnecessário complemento.

"Aquele que fez um ensaio com Lilly Mayers em que ela ia ao confessionário em trajes de stripper? Sério! Aquilo foi ofensivo" – minha amiga disse no habitual tom meio afetado.

"O meu não será controverso" – procurei cortar o princípio de discussão – "O acordo é de que faremos um tedioso ensaio sensual dentro de um apartamento no Brooklin."

"Por que no Brooklin?" – Amanda perguntou.

"Eles querem fazer um ensaio inspirado no meu primeiro ano em Nova York. Aparentemente eles leram uma entrevista mais antiga que dei num talk show e tiraram a idéia de fazer um ensaio fotográfico baseado nisso."

"É uma idéia interessante" – Kurt opinou – "Desde que não empobreça."

Revirei os olhos para Kurt e continuei em atenção para o trânsito. Ele estava em processo de mudança para Nova York. Diferente do que Brittany queria fazer (e graças ao bom senhor não conseguiu), Kurt planejava a mudança passo a passo. Primeiro sondou a cidade, detectou oportunidades foi atrás delas e agora voltou para acertar um trabalho como assistente editorial de moda da Downtown Magazine NYC. Ele chegou há três dias e está hospedado lá em casa enquanto arruma uma quitinete para alugar. Quinn ficou de contatar a imobiliária que trabalhou uma vez para ver se conseguem descobrir um bom lugar com o preço interessante. Conhecendo Kurt, ele não vai querer ficar num apartamento velho, pequeno numa vizinhança questionável como nós encaramos em nossos primeiros anos na cidade.

Ele parecia animado com as possibilidades de uma nova cidade. Dizia que estava saturado e limitado em Los Angeles. Claro que estava feliz com isso. Era sempre bom ter um bom amigo por perto, e digo, um de verdade. Quinn tem um grupo de amigos bem definidos com Santiago, Roger e as pessoas com quem trabalhou. Santana tem os amigos da Columbia. Mas os meus estão basicamente em Los Angeles, exceto Luis Segal, que não é um cara muito social. Mike está por lá, assim como Rom. Amanda está na cidade porque o novo namorado dela mora aqui. Claro que tem as pessoas com quem trabalhei no teatro. Só que a amizade com elas é mais de coleguismo que se estabelece com mais força enquanto se trabalhar junto. Depois, o contato pessoal é muito menor.

"Não se esqueça de fazer twittes sobre esse ensaio, sem revelar muito do que se trata" – Nina me recomendou – "O pessoal do escritório vai monitorar firme todas as repercussões deste ensaio e eu vou estar na cola do pessoal da revista e da produção."

"Ótimo."

"E Kurt, por favor, para o bem da sua cliente, se você ver que o traje não é adequado, palpite" – Nina recomendou mais uma vez.

"É por isso que estou aqui, querida."

Estacionei o carro próximo ao endereço combinado. Era um prédio de cinco andarem em Chilton, não muito diferente daquele em que morei. A equipe da revista já estava toda presente no apartamento. Um casal de produtores arrumavam o cenário, a equipe de maquiagem e cabelo estava à postos, havia uma repórter da revista, uma pessoa do figurino, um assistente de Collins Max e o próprio.

"Rachel!" – ele me deu um abraço. Tinha um jeito meio gay e as histórias contam que ele pega qualquer coisa que ande em duas pernas – "É um prazer te conhecer em pessoa."

"Igualmente" – dei o meu melhor sorriso Broadway – "Pessoal, essa trouxe a minha assessora, Nina Morris. Esse é o meu personal stylist, Kurt Hummel. E acredito que vocês conheçam Amanda Springfield, minha amiga e colega de trabalho no seriado."

"Claro que conheço" – Collins deu um beijo na mão de Amanda como se fosse um cavalheiro – "Aliás, que bafo é aquela série, não é mesmo?" – mostrou um pouco mais de afetação – "Nossa, aquela cena em que você dá um safanão no seu ex é espetacular. E Rachel Berry, jamais esconda as pernas que tem" – apontou para a minha calça – "É um crime capital" – e bateu palmas – "Pessoal, agilidade e Rachel, querida, maquiagem e cabelo."

Todo mundo trabalhava de alguma forma. Amanda fofocava com Collins, Kurt discutia coisas com o figurinista, sem falar na oportunidade da troca de experiências. Enquanto o pessoal fazia meu cabelo e maquiagem, era entrevistada pela repórter.

"Posso lhe perguntar sobre como está o coração?" – a repórter olhou para Nina que me deu um leve aceno. Estava muito bem preparada para responder coisas do tipo.

"Vai bem, obrigada. Por hora ele está quieto, mas a gente nunca sabe por quanto tempo."

"Quer dizer que é verdade os rumores de que você e o seu beau Mike Chang se separaram."

"Mike mora em Los Angeles e eu não abro mão de Nova York. As coisas não deram certo nesse sentido. Mas não deixamos de ser amigos. Viemos juntos para esta cidade, iniciamos nossas carreiras juntos, moramos juntos e eu sempre o terei num lugar especial no meu coração."

"E quanto a Rom Tyler? O que achou dos rumores em que estiveram juntos?"

"Rumores!" – Amanda olhou para nós e começou a prestar atenção – "Rom é incrível, mas a gente nunca foi mais do que grandes amigos. Aliás, assim como o resto do elenco."

"Vocês parecem ser bons amigos" – apontou para Amanda.

"Na verdade, Rachel é uma bitch que a gente mal tolera" – Amanda interveio na entrevista para causar alguns risos.

"Dá licença que a entrevistada aqui sou eu. Aliás, nem sei porque você veio" – me fingi de ofendida.

"Você prometeu que me pagaria o jantar. E eu nunca recuso uma boca livre" – e foram mais algumas risadas. Olhei para a repórter que parecia se divertir com a interrupção.

"Acho que está respondida a minha pergunta sobre o quanto vocês se dão bem."

"Pois é" – voltei a comentar – "Tirando a Amanda" – enfatizei para provocar – "O elenco é muito unido e, como vê, não apenas na hora em que estamos no estúdio. Rom, Amanda e Luis são o melhores amigos que fiz em Slings and Arrows e isso não tem prazo de validade. Mês passado, inclusive, participei do primeiro filme dirigido por Luis."

"Mesmo? Como foi?"

"Não sei se posso revelar muito, mas garanto que a trama é incrível. Luis tem uma capacidade extraordinária de conduzir o elenco. Ele próprio participa do filme, embora não seja o protagonista. O meu personagem é pequeno e passei alguns dias nas filmagens, mesmo assim, foi uma experiência incrível."

"Você tem um filme para ser lançado, correto?"

"Sim. Está previsto para outubro. É o primeiro filme em que assumo papel de protagonista. Estou animada."

"Há mais alguns projetos engatilhados além da série?"

"Broadway!" – abri um sorriso – "Vou estar na nova montagem de Saltimbancos. Será incrível. Começarei a treinar em breve com um instrutor para poder fazer movimentos de uma gata e tudo mais. Vou ter que entrar seriamente em forma."

"Mas você já tem um corpo lindo."

"Obrigada. Mas eu não tenho muita força física e vou precisar de mais flexibilidade e técnicas circenses para fazer a montagem. A boa coisa é que faço yoga com certa freqüência e isso ajuda bastante."

"Yoga é o seu segredo para manter o corpo?"

"Não sei se isso é bem um segredo. Com certeza ajuda. Isso e pilates."

"Você também faz pilates?"

"Recomendação da minha mãe."

Só queria ver no que ia dar a edição dessa entrevista. A repórter só fazia perguntas idiotas, genéricas demais, como se tivesse olhado o meu perfil no Wikipédia antes de vir falar comigo. Ou será que a revista só fazia aquele tipo de pergunta boboca para as atrizes, modelos e cantoras que faziam os ensaios sensuais? De qualquer forma, aquilo me garantiria o dinheiro para pagar as minhas contas fixas até o final do ano. Não iria reclamar.

Depois do cabelo, da maquiagem e da entrevista, Collins assumiu o comando de tudo. Mandou eu vestir o primeiro figurino, que consistia numa calcinha (larga) e camiseta regata branca. Sem sutiã. Era estranho, sentia-me completamente exposta com aquelas roupas em meio a tanta gente. Começamos a fotografar num sofá com jeito de velho num apartamento de decoração muito boa e despojada para sugerir a dureza dos primeiros anos. Claro que o ensaio não era para ser realístico. Collins me instruía, mandava eu ficar em certas posições e apesar de sempre procurar a ser mais profissional possível, não estava à vontade. Era muito diferente de ir para o estúdio de gravação e ficar pelada em meio as pessoas que você convive para contracenar com um ator que você confia. Foi um sacrifício relaxar e ser sexy o bastante para fazer um topless no teatro.

Por fim, a produção mandou eu trocar o figurino, que era um short não muito maior que a calcinha que tinha acabado de usar, uma camisetinha que deixava meu abdômen exposto e um avental curtíssimo para fazer um set na cozinha. A produtora insistia em me enfiar champagne para ver se eu relaxava. A bebida começou a ajudar um pouco, mas Collins ainda não estava satisfeito. Por fim, após o segundo set de fotografia, ele conversou em particular comigo.

"Você precisa relaxar mais, querida" – massageou sugestivamente os meus ombros e, de repente, me vi sexualmente molestada – "Costuma tomar algo mais para relaxar?" – era o código para saber se eu consumia alguma droga.

"Não" – disse nervosa e procurei me afastar do fotógrafo.

"Rachel, eu não quero que você tente fazer cara de quem está com tesão. Preciso que você esteja se sentindo assim" – falou como se fosse um diretor de estúdio.

"Mas eu faço o que você pede."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Só que eu preciso que você esteja dentro desse trabalho para sair melhor."

"Se não tivesse tanta gente me olhando..."

"Podemos dar um jeito... escute" – se aproximou mais uma vez como se quisesse me devorar e tocou o meu ombro – "talvez um pouco de sexo te relaxe."

"Se você tentar me tocar eu grito e te processo!" – falei firme.

"Calma" – afastou-se mais uma vez com movimentos suaves – "Eu não vou te atacar, Berry. Fique tranqüila. Sou muito melhor e mais profissional que isso. Mas o que quero que você reconheça é que está tensa nas fotos e transparecendo certo constrangimento. O que quero dizer que se você relaxar mais sexualmente, talvez funcione. Por que você não fica aqui, se masturba um pouco que eu preparo o próximo set e vou pedir para eu e o meu assistente permaneça? Enquanto o resto ficará na sala. O que acha?"

"Masturbar? Aqui? Com os meus amigos do outro lado da parede, além de todo o resto?" – fiquei chocada. Tudo bem que sou capaz de fazer sexo em lugares inusitados quando Quinn está com espírito aventureiro, mas é a minha esposa e não é uma situação de trabalho. Nem mesmo quando vou fazer cenas de sexo ou com alguma nudez o diretor sugere algo além do profissionalismo.

"Apenas procure relaxar um pouco, ok? Vou te dar uns 15, talvez 20 minutos. Relaxe, pense em sexo ou sei lá, no que te deixe satisfeita, e quando estiver com os ombros mais soltos, continuaremos."

Suspirei. Era constrangedor atender a sugestão de Collins com tanta gente ao lado, inclusive os meus amigos. Não era à toa que ele era considerado controverso e um comedor de qualquer coisa. Respirei fundo, tomei uma golada de champagne, deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Eu me recusava a me tocar naquelas circunstâncias e não pensaria em Quinn porque ela não gostou nenhum pouco da idéia de eu fazer esse tipo de ensaio e isso só me deixaria tensa. Ela vai pirar se souber da proposta de Collins. Era melhor afastar o meu pensamento da minha esposa. Então fiz o que costumava ser seguro para mim: comecei a me alongar. Primeiro os braços, o pescoço, as pernas e quando achei que era suficiente, apareci de novo para o grupo de profissionais. Troquei o figurino e fiz o próximo set no outro quarto do apartamento. Procurei encarnar a minha personagem, Kath, e isso me deixou mais confiante. Olhei para Collins, que parecia que queria me devorar e continuei o trabalho. Por fim, pediu que fizesse algumas fotos nuas olhando para a janela, mas prometeu que os meus mamilos ou o meu sexo apareceriam. Tudo era questão de ângulo.

"Eu não vou fazer nu" – disse com firmeza e olhei para Nina e meus amigos para me darem apoio.

"Nu total e topless não estão no contrato e isso não será quebrado em hipótese alguma" – lembrou Nina.

Collins não teve alternativa a não ser acatar. Mesmo assim, fez a foto da janela com um lençol cobrindo a frente dos meus seio, o que não feria o contrato. Terminamos a sessão e o resultado inicial que vi parecia muito bom. Muito bom mesmo. A qualidade das imagens me surpreendeu. Fiquei bonita e Collins tinha um olhar apurado a ponto de fazer ficar elegante alguém que fotografava de calcinha, sutiã ou algo que se assemelhasse com uma camiseta. Não era um ensaio vulgar. Não sei como será com o photoshop e a edição que vão fazer, mas tudo parecia muito bom. Collins podia ser um esquisito comedor de gente que justificava a fama, mas que talento. Quando vesti novamente minhas roupas, foi um alívio poder riscar mais esse compromisso na agenda. Fazer fotos como uma modelo comum é difícil. Fazer fotos sensuais é ainda mais. Aplausos para as mulheres que conseguem se exporem diante as câmeras com naturalidade. Eu não era dessas. Precisava de artifícios.

Pulamos o tradicional jantar com a equipe. Collins estava de um jeito que tentaria me comer de qualquer forma e eu não estava com espírito para passar por esse tipo de situação. Nina e eu agradecemos a toda equipe da revista e nos despedimos. Nina foi a única de nós que bebeu nada, por isso, assumiu o volante do meu carro em direção ao Tony's, que era um bom restaurante de massas próximo da minha casa.

"Achei lindo!" – Amanda vibrou no restaurante – "Viu como Collins estava louco para te pegar? Aliás, o que vocês conversaram naquela hora em que foram para o quarto?"

"Perguntou se eu tomava alguma coisa para relaxar. Como disse que não, ele fez algumas sugestões" – Kurt ficou confuso, mas Amanda me encarou como se tivesse compreendido que tipo de sugestões. Ela própria já tinha feito uns dois ensaios sensuais.

"No dia em que fiz o um ensaio para a FHM, fiz uma rapidinha com o meu ex pouco antes de bater as fotos" – disse com incrível naturalidade para o horror de Kurt – "Foi o que me valeu para relaxar. Aliás, essa parte do nosso trabalho é um saco, não é mesmo Rach?" – bebeu um pouco do vinho. Ela era a mais embriagada da turma – "Bom mesmo seria se a gente só tivesse de se preocupar em encenar. Mas tem de fazer promoção, tirar foto, fazer propaganda, ir a evento de patrocinador... embora eu goste de ir às festas. Aquela do SAG's deste ano foi ótima."

Acenei concordando. Só fui a duas cerimônias neste ano: aos SAG's e aos Golden Globes. Perdemos essas duas premiações neste ano, mas Luis venceu na premiação dos críticos para melhor ator coadjuvante e um dos nossos episódios venceu o prêmio dos roteiristas. Eu bebi um pouco demais nos Globes a ponto de sair algumas fotos na imprensa abraçada e rindo com James Goldberg, e foi quando a imprensa especulou o fim do meu "namoro" com Mike. Mas todo mundo fica bêbado nos Globes. As pessoas apresentam prêmios com copos em mãos, sem falar que entornam copos e mais copos antes de tudo começar. É a melhor oferta de champagne e bombons de toda Hollywood. É quase impossível não exagerar. Nos SAG's a conversa é outra. Tudo é mais comedido e a gente aproveita para fazer contatos e lobbys de si mesmo. De qualquer forma, o elenco de Slings and Arrows roubou a cena ao fazer uma dancinha estranha em conjunto durante a festa pós-cerimônia. Foi muito divertido.

Do restaurante, deixamos Amanda no hotel e Nina dirigiu até o meu apartamento. O carro dela estava estacionado lá perto. Kurt chegou em casa e sentou-se no sofá como se estivesse exausto. Cansado de quê, não sei bem.

"Poderia fazer isso dias e dias" – ao menos estava animado.

"Boa sorte" – juro que precisava de um banho.

Vi Santana sair do quarto dela com os cabelos úmidos. Que inveja. Minha irmã estava ali, fresquinha, limpa, apesar do jeito cansado.

"Como foi?" – ela sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Kurt.

"Missão cumprida" – evitei falar perto dela para não sentir o cheiro da bebida.

"Rachel esteve ótima" – por outro lado, não controlava Kurt.

"Uau, vocês comemoraram em plena quarta-feira! Bom saber que o fígado de vocês não reclama pelo trabalho extra numa freqüência maior."

"Precisei de um pouco de álcool para tirar a roupa."

"Ao menos a garapa era da boa?"

"Champagne de primeira" – disse e Santana sorriu. Minha irmã pode me torrar a paciência, me amolar, mas não me julgaria a não ser quando acha que esteja fazendo uma grande besteira.

"Quero ver quando a revista sair. Papi vai ficar um mês sem conseguir articular qualquer palavra coerente contigo. Imagine Quinn!"

"Prefiro não" – também sentei no sofá.

"Vai ser um escândalo em Lima" – Kurt comentou – "Do jeito que as pessoas lá acompanham a sua carreira com entusiasmo."

"Mesmo?" – disse com certa indiferença.

"Sim. Tina é a nova co-diretora do Novas Direções. Não souberam?" – tanto eu quanto Santana acenamos negativo – "Bom, mostrou uma foto com um pôster seu na Broadway na sala de ensaios. E há outro nosso no dia em que nos tornamos campões nacionais. Nossas histórias perpetuam naquela escola. Em especial as suas, Rachel."

"Nunca mais fui à Lima" – confessei – "Desde que abuela morreu que não piso os pés ali. Também não procuro saber de notícias de muitos dos nossos antigos colegas."

"Nós fomos para lá no natal para visitar nossos tios" – Santana contou – "Mas confesso que procurei ninguém quando estive lá e há muito que não sei a respeito do professor Schuester, senhorita Pillsburry, treinadora Sylvester, Tina, Artie, Puck..." – fez uma pausa como se estivesse tentando se lembrar dos nomes – "Sam, Matt... a última notícia que tive de Finn foi quando vocês dois invadiram o nosso apartamento no dia daquela tempestade no ano passado."

"É ruim ainda saber notícias de todos, inclusive daqueles que entraram depois que vocês foram embora?"

Olhamos para Kurt. Sinceramente? Aquilo para mim era indiferente, embora estivesse envaidecida por eles me tratarem como referência. Finalmente, diga-se de passagem. Logo eu que fui ridicularizada incontáveis vezes nos corredores daquela escola, até por minha irmã, só porque eu tinha certeza absoluta que iria vencer na Broadway e na minha carreira de atriz. Era bom ter um pouco de respeito na minha cidade natal.

"Devo ser um saudosista" – ele suspirou quando ouviu nosso silêncio como resposta.

...

**18 de março de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

Tudo que eu queria era cumprir a minha rotina: correr no parque, tomar café, conversar com a minha mulher, ler um livro, ir ao cinema, tomar um vinho, fazer amor. Esse é o meu fim de semana ideal, perfeito. Andava com preguiça para badalações, bares, festas e coisas afins. Talvez porque passava quatro dias da semana praticamente enfunada num estúdio em Nova Rochelle, vivenciando as badalações internas da equipe (tínhamos de fazer algumas festinhas, lanches e brincadeiras para descontrair o ambiente ou não agüentaríamos). Então, quando chegava na sexta-feira e o fim de semana, tudo que queria era curtir a minha casa, a minha mulher e o meu sossego.

Infelizmente isso não dependia só da minha vontade. Havia outra parte da relação que interferia diretamente nos meus planos que atendia pelo nome de Rachel Fabray, além de uma agregada chamada Santana Berry-Lopez e um hóspede quase indesejado chamado Kurt Hummel. Era quase impossível ganhar.

Levantei cedo, fiz a minha corrida (Rachel me acompanhou desta vez), enquanto Santana pedalou como de hábito. Quando voltamos para tomar nosso café, a parte de conversar com a minha mulher com ela deitada no sofá ou na cama com a cabeça no meu colo enquanto eu fazia cafuné nela foi substituída por uma viagem até Brooklin, onde Kurt alugou uma quitinete e nós daríamos uma mão para arrumar o lugar. Kurt comprou quase tudo: a cama queen size, a mesinha do café da manhã, o sofá, a mesinha de centro, a televisão, o home theater e os quadros. Cabia a mim, Rachel, Santana e Johnny ajudar a colocar tudo no lugar. Estava tudo uma zona.

"Neste ambiente aqui, vai ficar a minha cama. O raque vai ficar aqui em frente da minha cama, o tapete vai separar o ambiente e demarcar a sala e a gente vai instalar a mesinha da cozinha logo ali. "

"Vamos dividir as tarefas para otimizar" – Johnny sugeriu – "Eu fico de posse da furadeira e monto a mesinha, o raque e a cama. Você me ajuda com o serviço pesado e as meninas fazem a arrumação. Que tal?"

"Tanto faz, homem primitivo" – Kurt implicava com a barba sempre por fazer de Johnny, além das roupas velhas. No caso: uma calça jeans desbotada, um tênis bem usado e uma camiseta do Who. Johnny cheirava testosterona e não tinha certeza se isso incomodava ou excitava Kurt.

"Olha como fala com o meu homem" – Santana advertiu com o dedo apontado.

"Tudo bem" – Johnny sorriu – "Até que gosto de ser homem-primata" – andou como um homem das cavernas em direção a namorada dele até cheirar o pescoço de Santana. Ela soltou um gritinho e começaram a rir sob os olhares incrédulos do resto de nós.

Depois da brincadeira, o olhar de Santana se encontrou com o meu e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Ela voltou a ficar séria e voltou a tirar os objetos das embalagens. Fazia algumas semanas que minha cunhada mal conseguia me encarar por vergonha e por medo. Tudo porque era a única que sabia da escapulida dela com Brittany no mês passado. Santana jurou que foi a primeira e única vez que traiu Johnny e pediu por tudo que era mais sagrado para não contar a ninguém, especialmente Rachel. Interessante que ela tinha mais receio da reação da irmã dela do que a o próprio namorado caso ele descobrisse.

Prometi que manteria a minha boca fechada, pelo menos enquanto plenamente consciente. Não podia garantir nada se um dia beber demais e soltar os freios da língua. Apesar de tudo, Johnny e Santana formavam um ótimo casal, e ele sempre foi um bom amigo. Não entendia bem a filosofia de Santana em relação à fidelidade. Ao contrário de Rachel, ela não considerava isso tão importante. Pelo menos até começar a namorar Johnny. Eu tentava entender o que a levou a dormir com Brittany. As duas sempre foram unha e carne desde crianças. Foram as primeiras uma da outra numa pá de coisas. Mas o mundo deu várias voltas, todos nós seguimos para outra etapa da vida. Depois que minha cunhada começou a namorar Johnny, cheguei a pensar que ela tinha deixado Brittany para trás de uma vez.

De certa forma, sentia pena deles. Dos três. De Brittany por estar perdida. De Santana por estar dividida. E de Johnny por gostar tanto de Santana, por confiar nela, e mesmo assim levar um par de chifres. Não que eu fosse a senhora da mais alta moral para criticar. Logo eu. Aliás, não há santos na nossa pequena e disfuncional família.

"Tem uma galeria de arte bem aqui perto" – Johnny divagou enquanto parafusava a mesa de canto – "Tinha um conhecido que estava com alguns quadros exposto por lá dia desses. Coisa de cultura pop."

"Como imitações de Warhol?" – Kurt deveria pensar que Johnny era um brucutu pelo tom de voz. Rachel franziu a testa e eu fiquei cuidando das reações de Santana.

"Warhol propagou o que os ingleses do Independent Group começaram ainda no início da década de 1950" – Johnny respondeu quase sorridente para mostrar a Kurt que ele não era um ignorante como meu amigo imaginava – "Mas sequer considero esse o princípio da arte pop. Se o princípio era reprodução em massa, acredito que as revistas em quadrinhos foram pioneiras, assim como as propagandas e ilustrações publicados nos meios midiáticos."

"Menos, Johnny boy" – Santana disse baixinho, mesmo assim, sorriu orgulhosa para o namorado e o beijou de leve nos lábios. Convenhamos, Kurt escolheu a pessoa errada para implicar. Johnny não era de arrotar intelectualidade para ninguém, mas quando fazia, era porque a provocação era insistente. Não sabia a razão por Kurt resolver pegar no pé do Johnny. Por outro lado, também não sabia a razão de ele não ser muito simpático a mim. Minha teoria era de que ele torcia para Finn ficar com Rachel.

"Esse meu amigo faz uns lances loucos com ilustrações inspiradas nuns quadrinhos alemães. Vi alguma coisa pela internet. É bom pra caramba. Bem que a gente poderia dar uma passada por lá antes de sair para tomar uma cerveja."

"Cerveja?" – Kurt suspirou – "De novo?"

"Sério, Kurt. O que você fazia para se divertir em Los Angeles?" – Santana estourou – "Não vai me dizer que era carola para nunca sair para beber com os seus amigos."

"Não é que eu não beba, Santana" – ele tentou ficar por cima – "Gosto de tomar meu vinho, mas sou ponderado o suficiente para me controlar e não costumo frequentar botecos."

"Quantos anos você tem?" – até eu achava aquilo ridículo.

"Em Los Angeles nós tínhamos um grupo de amigos, alguns da escola de moda e outros do teatro comunitário, que frequentava um karaokê. Bebíamos um pouco e fazíamos performances instantâneas por lá. O dono chegou a cogitar nossa contratação como atração fixa, mas recusamos. Tiraria a diversão e o sentido."

"Blaine estava nesse grupo?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Se estivesse, o dono do bar pediria a contratação do artista solo. É que vocês não chegaram encarar Blaine Anderson no coral. Ele era o solista absoluto dos Warblers e era pior do que você nos Novas Direções" – apontou para Rachel – "Você fazia uns 75% dos solos, mas com Blaine essa porcentagem aumentava e muito. Finn quase saiu do coral porque se sentiu desprestigiado. Na verdade, desde o número das nacionais que ele se sentiu assim. Quanto a mim, só tolerava aquilo porque Blaine era o meu namorado e costumávamos fazer alguns duetos" – resmungou – "Quando nos encontramos em Los Angeles depois que ele largou a faculdade, consegui arrumar alguns contatos em bares para ele se apresentar. Bares de classe. Chegamos a nos reaproximar, sobretudo porque tinha recém-separado de Karofsky, mas não demorou muito para eu lembrar porque rompi com Blaine ainda na escola. Sem querer querendo, ele é uma diva quase tão insuportável quanto Rachel Berry-Lopez."

"Rachel Fabray" – corrigi de imediato.

"Há um bom tempo que não sou mais diva" – Rachel se defendeu – "Sou uma profissional."

"Até parece" – Santana revirou os olhos enquanto esticava o tapete que delimitava a sala da quitinete – "De vez em quando preciso te dar umas sacudidas para você não sair dos limites."

"Fato!" – sorri.

"Se ainda fosse diva, resolveria este pequeno impasse num karaokê para lembrar a todos vocês porque sou imbatível em cima de um palco."

"Desafio aceito" – Kurt disse sem hesitar.

"Um diva off?" – ergui uma sobrancelha – "Já fazia um bom tempo que não via isso."

"Diva off?" – Johnny ficou confuso.

"Pode ser feito de duas formas" – procurei explicar – "Ou eles cantam a mesma música e o público decide quem é o melhor. Ou eles cantam juntos, de preferência uma música que tenha notas altas, e o público decide quem foi melhor."

"Isso..." – ele deu um sorrisinho – "É nada interessante. Parece uma tremenda bobagem. Que sentido tem em cantar para deixar o outro mal?"

"O sentido é..." – explicou Santana – "Fazer um desses dois ficar com o rabinho entre as pernas e calado por meia hora."

"Desafio aceito!" – Rachel disse enfática – "Eu já sei até onde nós vamos ter o nosso diva off."

"Wicket Willy's" – Santana revirou os olhos e explicou para Kurt – "É o reduto do pessoal da NYU. Pense num ambiente bem universitário... é esse. O problema é que fim de semana por lá é dia de banda. O karaokê estará fechado."

"Karaoke Boho, então" – esse era o favorito de Rachel porque costumava ser visitado por alunos de escolas de artes cênicas. O problema é que eles investiam em saletas individuais em que vários grupos podiam cantar e nem sempre havia lugar disponível.

"Ou a gente pode ver nos mapas um aqui perto" – Johnny sugeriu – "Vamos nos aventurar um pouco."

Por mim, tudo bem. Levamos o dia todo para colocar a quitinete de Kurt em ordem. Ainda brincamos com o fato de ele ter conseguido um espaço de 25m² cujo aluguel é três vezes menor do que os caríssimos imóveis de mesmo tamanho em Manhattan. Viva o Brooklin. Fort Greene era área era relativamente conhecida para nós quatro. Kurt era que precisaria se virar. Mas não era difícil. Ele morava subindo a Fulton St, o que significava que bastava a quente descer a rua para encontrar algum lugar para comer. A região era simples e pobre, mas Kurt escolheu bem por causa da facilidade ao acesso ao metrô, além do bom preço. Achamos um restaurante pequeno e discreto de comida simples e americana, para o horror da minha mulher. Rachel não sabia se confiava na carne vegetariana anunciada no cardápio e nem se a salada era realmente bem lavada. Mas a fome era tanta que pediu um hambúrguer vegetariano, mesmo correndo o risco de consumir carne de minhoca, como Santana provocou.

"O karaokê mais próximo é o Hank's Saloon" – Santana consultava a internet no celular – "Ou a gente pode pegar um táxi e ir para o Alligator."

"Qual?" – Kurt estranhou.

"É um bar com karaokê que tinha perto de onde morávamos aqui no Brooklin" – expliquei – "É um lugar bem decente em especial para quem está com pouco dinheiro."

"Pode ser esse então."

Seguimos até o velho bar naquilo que parecia com uma noite de aventuras. Descemos as escadas do lugar e ocupamos uma das poucas mesas ainda disponíveis. Por sorte não havia banda tocando, o que significava que a pista do karaokê estava livre. De fato, havia algumas pessoas que se arriscavam aqui e acolá. Olhamos a lista de músicas disponíveis enquanto Santana pegava nossas canecas de cerveja.

"Que tal o nosso diva off ser com um clássico da Broadway? Ou Barbra Streisand?"

"Canto qualquer coisa, meu caro amigo" – minha mulher era das mais confiantes.

"Será uma delícia te bater com uma Streisand" – Kurt sorriu. Nesse meio tempo, Santana chegou com as canecas auxiliada por um garçom.

"Qual é a graça em fazer um desafio dentro de um repertório que vocês já dominam?" – Johnny questionou – "Se o negócio é para ver quem vai se sair melhor, então pega uma música diferente do habitual."

"O objetivo é mostrar nossos alcances vocais" – Kurt torceu o nariz.

"Tudo bem" – Johnny procurou manter o tom calmo habitual – "Só que não me parece um desafio se for jogado dentro de uma zona de conforto."

"Vamos fazer o seguinte" – Santana agiu como se fosse uma juíza – "Johnny escolhe uma música, vocês vão lá e cantam e o pessoal daqui vota. Eu vou apresentar o desafio, que nem uma apresentadora de TV" – deu uma golada na cerveja.

"Acho justo" – opinei.

"Manda ver."

Johnny e eu analisamos a lista com mais atenção. Ele tinha um repertório mais vasto e parecia reconhecer mais itens do que eu.

"Little Wing" – Johnny deu um tapa na mesa – "Música conhecida, clássico do Hendrix, cheia de soul, vocês podem fazer bom uso disso, e é pequena."

"Você está de brincadeira?" – Kurt fez uma careta.

"Está decidido!" – Santana se adiantou e levantou-se da mesa – "O perdedor paga uma rodada."

Foi até o responsável por controlar o karaokê. Ela explicou a situação rapidamente antes de pegar o microfone.

"Olá, boa noite. Peço um pouco de atenção a todos aqui" – conseguiu mobilizar relativamente bem – "Vocês serão os juízes de um diva off muito especial. Dois amigos meus fizeram um desafio para ver quem canta melhor. Nós escolhemos uma música que não é muito familiar ao estilo deles, por isso mesmo, terão de provar que são bons. O primeiro desafiante é Kurt Hummel. Coloque a bunda aqui, seu bastardo."

Sob aplausos tímidos e indiferentes, Kurt foi ao palco intimidado. Quase senti pena dele. Quase. Ele cantou, mas provou que se não faz números de drag queen, como Santana costuma dizer, não funciona. Fez uma interpretação afinada, sem alma, sem coragem e saiu do palco sob os mesmos aplausos tímidos e bufando de raiva.

"Chamo agora o segundo desafiante: Rachel Berry-Lopez."

Minha esposa subiu ao tablado com pose de diva, encarou o público e mandou ver. Não era o estilo dela, definitivamente, mas se comparado a Kurt, Rachel tinha muito mais alma para cantar, mais fibra, fúria, e até tesão. Era como costumava dizer: dei-me um palco que eu governarei o mundo. Ao fim da música, os aplausos contundentes apontaram o vencedor. Rachel desceu do tablado como se flutuasse passando a mãos pelos cabelos e com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. Mas Santana não retornou à mesa de imediato. Disse alguma coisa ao controlador e anunciou arrogante ao microfone.

"Agora, se me permitem, um pequeno show" – ela falou antes que Rachel tivesse a chance de sentar à mesa e contar vantagem.

Para a nossa surpresa, Santana começou a cantar com total desenvoltura "Tears Dry On Their Own". Porque aquela bitch, por tudo que era mais sagrado, era a única que conseguia cantar bem Adele ou Amy Winehouse.

"_All i can ever be to you/ is a darkness that we knew/ and this regret i got accustomed to/ once it was so right/ when we were at our high/ waiting for you in the hotel at night/ i knew i hadn't met my match/ but every moment we could snatch/ i don't know why i got so attached/ it's my responsibility/ and you don't owe nothing to me/ but to walk away i have no capacity/ he walks away/ the Sun goes down/ he takes the Day but i'm grown/ and in your way/ in this blue shade/ my tears dry on their own._"

Que deus me perdoe, mas foi uma das apresentações mais espontâneas e sexy que tinha visto nesses últimos tempos. Santana roubou a noite, voltou à mesa sob aplausos concisos, deu um beijo cinematográfico em Johnny.

"Você é um bastardo que terá muita sorte hoje" – ela disse sem o menor constrangimento de que nós estivéssemos ouvindo.

Choveu drinks oferecidos à nossa mesa. Apesar de Rachel ter ficado enciumada com a apresentação triunfal de Santana (e nem acredito que reconheço como tal), não deixou de se divertir. Quem não estava no mesmo clima era Kurt. Conversava com Rachel e continuava a dar respostas curtas e atravessadas a Johnny. Não entendi. O nosso amigo se dispôs a ir à casa dele para fazer o serviço mais pesado e recebe alguns graus de indiferença? Kurt poderia fazer melhor. Verdade que ele era o elemento extra em meio a dois casais, ainda assim, não se justificava. Não bebia e não aproveitava os petiscos.

A noite terminou mais cedo para ele. Nós não. Pegamos um táxi de volta a Manhattan entre risadas e brincadeiras. Estava alta, Rachel também e assim que entramos em casa, eu a puxei para dentro do nosso quarto. Sei que Santana fez o mesmo com Johnny. Eles não me interessavam. Minha mente pensava em mais nada quando estava ocupada demais despindo a minha esposa entre beijos molhados.

"Vou usar o nosso amiguinho" – abri rapidamente a gaveta em que guardávamos nossos brinquedos e peguei o meu favorito.

Rachel me esperava sentada na cama, com as pernas um pouco abertas em expectativa. A prática me fez colocar a cinta sem perder muito tempo, então escalei o corpo da minha mulher, devorei aqueles seios enquanto meus dedos brincavam com aquele lindo sexo depilado, apertado, lindo. Antes de introduzir o meu amigo, lambi aquele sexo de fora a fora, sentindo a umidade dela em minha língua, então a beijei, me posicionei e penetrei. Só parei quando ela gritou o meu nome pela segunda vez.

...

**19 de março de 2017**

**(Santana)**

Estava frio. Meu rosto estava frio apesar de estar debaixo do edredom abraçada com Johnny. Na empolgação da transa, esquecemos de ligar o aquecedor. Espiei o relógio. Não eram seis horas da manhã. Acordei por estar com uma vontade louca de ir ao banheiro. Contei até três, e saí daquele calor bom. Corri até o meu banheiro, esvaziei a minha bexiga e pensei que talvez fosse melhor tomar um banho rápido porque o meu odor não era agradável após um dia inteiro trabalhando no apartamento de Lady Lips, para depois beber e transar. Repugnante. Entrei debaixo do chuveiro e ali foi todo o resto de preguiça. A água fazia milagres. Coloquei meu roupão e fui vasculhar alguma roupa para vestir. Nem pensar que iria andar de bicicleta naquele domingo. Meu corpo estava moído. Vesti um short, camiseta e coloquei o chinelo de dedo. Johnny ainda dormia.

Fui até a sala e espiei a movimentação da rua. Tudo quieto. Amanheceu garoando. Tempo bom para ficar em casa assistindo um vídeo debaixo do cobertor. Fiz um chá e coloquei dois waffles na torradeira. Quinn entrou na cozinha com os cabelos despenteados, enrolada no roupão.

"Madrugou?" – perguntei.

"Eu sempre sou a primeira a acordar" – o que quase sempre era verdade. Quinn madrugava para correr pelo parque. Ela espiou meus waffles com cream cheese e a minha xícara com o chá quentinho. Procurou por mais na cozinha.

"Tira o olho, Fabray" – abocanhei o meu waffle.

"Quem disse que quero o seu pobre café da manhã?" – quis rir. Ela nunca gostava de ficar por baixo.

"Quem disse que ligo?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça e começou a preparar o café da manhã, e pela quantidade era para mais de um.

"Kurt parecia deslocado ontem" – comentei casualmente.

"Nova cidade..."

"Velhos amigos..."

"Velhos, porém diferentes. Vamos ser sinceras aqui: só Rachel é amiga de Kurt."

"Nem tanto Fabray" – terminei de comer – "Às vezes eu ia ao café junto com Rachel e mais alguém após a escola para conversar com Kurt e Blaine. Tudo bem que na maior parte do tempo despejava minha porção bitch para cima deles, mas até que gostava da companhia."

"Às vezes tenho a impressão de que ele não gosta de mim."

"Por causa de Finn, óbvio" – lavei a minha xícara – "E porque você mal dava atenção a ele enquanto foi hóspede aqui."

"Nem você."

"É porque Kurt estica o olho para Johnny. Acha que eu não percebi que ele ficou interessado? Como se tivesse alguma chance. Cara de pau, isso sim."

"Não mais que você."

Entendi o que ela quis insinuar. Maldita hora em que Quinn testemunhou a minha escorregada com Brittany. Prometi a mim mesma que seria a última vez. Mas é justo essa que me perseguia. Era difícil encarar o julgamento moral de Quinn. Ela também traiu a minha irmã uma vez. A diferença é que ela contou tudo enquanto eu só posso pedir que Johnny nunca descubra. Como era difícil esconder. As vezes queria contar tudo de uma vez e esperar pelo melhor só para me livrar do peso. Por outro lado, só em pensar em terminar com Johnny me batia um desespero, dava uma vontade de chorar. Então balançava a cabeça e procurava enterrar ainda mais a minha fraqueza.

"Se você pudesse parar de insinuar, eu agradeceria."

"Não foi o que quis dizer, Santana, mas se a carapuça serviu, não posso fazer nada."

Como responder? Rachel e Johnny apareceram na cozinha. Ambos de banho tomado. Recebi um gostoso beijo de bom dia do meu namorado e nós quatro sentamos para conversar. Eu beliscava alguns biscoitos. Era uma merda viver com essa mancha.

"Hoje vai passar um programa espetacular no Discovery" – Johnny comentou – "Parece que vão recriar a primeira expedição ocidental ao Everest. Podemos assistir" – olhou esperançoso para mim – "Que tal?"

"Eu tenho que cuidar da minha monografia, Johnny boy. E você tem um livro a reescrever."

"Posso fazer o meu calendário, San" – franziu a testa e vi que havia outros dois pares de olhos com a mesma expressão. Não falei por mal. Era verdade que precisava estudar e tinha pouco tempo para namorar nesse semestre. Senti que ele queria fazer um complemento no comentário, mas por respeito a Quinn e Rachel, decidiu se calar.

Voltei para o meu quarto e Johnny veio logo atrás. Sem falar comigo, pegou as coisas dele e começou a se organizar.

"Não vai ficar mais um pouco?"

"Bem que gostaria San, só que você deixou claro que vai se dedicar à sua monografia e eu só atrapalharia."

"Não disse isso" – cruzei os braços.

"Desculpe se leio demais nas entrelinhas."

"Johnny..." – me aproximei dele já me sentindo culpada. Ele se afastou e depois pediu um breve tempo para se controlar.

"Eu sei que você está atolada de coisas a fazer. Entendo mesmo. Você trabalha duro e eu te admiro muito por sua obstinação de fazer bem tudo que se propõe. Só que nesses últimos dias... sei lá, San... eu não gosto de bancar o paranóico, mas penso que você já não age tão à vontade quanto antes. Parece que..."

"Parece o quê?" – pressionei.

"Deixa pra lá" – pegou a mochila – "É melhor eu ir."

"Parece o quê, John Edward Hall Jr.?" – segurei o braço dele. Sabia que me arrependeria, mas foi um impulso.

"Você mudou, ficou tensa, desde o dia que Brittany foi embora!" – ele disparou e eu fechei os olhos. Sabia que me arrependeria. Era a chance que ele me dava em desabafar, de contar toda verdade. Uma pena que não era tão corajosa assim.

"Brittany tem nada a ver com essa história."

"Então o que é, San?"

"Cansaço" – sentei-me na beira da cama – "Frustração por as coisas não saírem do jeito que desejo. Dá para fazer uma lista."

Não menti. O acúmulo de problemas me desestabilizava Johnny, que estava diante da porta, voltou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Deixou a mochila no chão e passou a mão no meu ombro.

"Não vou pedir pela enésima vez para você desacelerar" – disse mais calmo – "Você sabe muito bem que precisa. Deveria pedir licença da Weiz ou algo assim para conseguir terminar a sua faculdade e tocar a sua empresa com mais tranqüilidade."

"Como se fosse simples convencer o senhor Weiz."

"Já tentou?"

Olhei para Johnny e foi mais uma dessas cenas em que ele me deixava desconcertada com um argumento simples. Estava certo: nunca tentei conversar com ninguém sobre me afastar por um ou dois meses para conseguir respirar. Johnny beijou minha cabeça e se levantou.

"Te vejo depois, princesa."

Saiu do meu quarto e eu deixei o meu corpo cair no colchão. Precisava resolver a minha vida e rápido.


	4. Abril de 2017

**1º de abril de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

Não sabia qual era a graça em celebrar o dia dos bobos. Qual era o apelo disso? Pregar peça com notícias falsas? Ontem, na Bad Things, os chefões fizeram uma pegadinha que provocou alvoroço. Disseram que Tom Cruise havia comprado parte da produtora e uma das exigências seria adequar o esquema de trabalho à religião que o ator segue. Recebemos cartilhas e tudo mais sobre as principais mudanças e meia hora depois havia um bom bocado de gente pensando em pedir demissão. Eu, inclusive. Nada contra a religião dos outros, contanto que isso se mantenha no campo pessoal. Jamais no profissional. Era como lá em casa. Eu, como cristã, ia à igreja aos domingos sempre que era possível. Ouvia as palavras do pastor, procurava contribuir com a manutenção da igreja, fazia minhas orações e reservava meus dogmas para mim mesma em casa para não provocar discussões com Rachel e Santana. E vice versa. Se até em casa eu tinha paz e liberdade religiosa, porque no meu trabalho não teria? No fim do expediente, após um dia de trabalho tenso, foi armada uma mesa com bolo, alguns sanduíches e refrigerantes. Foi quase um pedido de desculpas pela tensão gerada.

Hoje vi um monte de pequenas notícias falsas sobre celebridades, política e outros assuntos. Tudo para não deixar passar o 1º de abril em branco. Quanta besteira. Mas ruas, os vendedores mais despojados esqueciam um pouc9o do profissionalismo para contar pequenas anedotas de 1º de abril, inclusive Steve, o garoto que auxilia no mercado local. Um bem caro, por sinal, mas é o que quebra o nosso galho quando precisamos fazer compras emergenciais e não estamos dispostas a ir até Astoria, no Queens, onde pagamos mais barato pelos exatos mesmo produtos que encontramos pelo nosso bairro. Como Manhattan era cara. Se não fosse casada com Rachel, jamais poderia sustentar uma casa, por menor que fosse, nessa região mais valorizada da ilha. Washington Heights e Harlem seriam as minhas únicas possibilidades por aqui. Talvez Chinatown, se bem que aquela região é ótima apenas para se visitar e tirar algumas fotos. Não é preconceito. Longe disso. Mas a poluição visual e o barulho daquela parte da ilha me incomodam profundamente.

"Rach!" – gritei minha esposa assim que entrei em casa – "Antes que me pergunte, não consegui encontrar os cogumelos que você queria."

"Ok!" – a voz veio do escritório.

Deixei as compras do mercado na cozinha e caminhei até lá. Encontrei a minha mulher conversando com a irmã dela. Santana fazia um monte de anotações numa folha em branco enquanto Rachel prestava incomum atenção. Dei um rápido beijo na cabeça de Rachel.

"O que estão fazendo?"

"Contas" – Santana respondeu mais seca.

"Santy está me mostrando quais são as melhores opções para aplicar o meu dinheiro."

"Mesmo?" – ergui a sobrancelha.

"Bom, Rachel já consegue ter uma sobra significativa do que ela ganha. Tirando a porcentagem do imposto de renda, do pagamento pelos serviços de Nina e Kurt, já que Josh abocanha diretamente uma porcentagem dos trabalhos que ela faz, das despesas daqui de casa que são divididas por nós três e das prestações do carro que vocês compraram e das pequenas despesas pessoais, como academia, roupas, táxis, passagens aéreas e o aluguel da quitinete em Los Angeles, minha irmã aqui tem uma sobra de pouco menos de 50 mil dólares. Isso com base nos contratos firmados para este ano já que ela não conseguiu economizar quase nada até o ano passado. Meu conselho é pegar essa margem segura de sobra e investir a grana e capitalizá-la numa operação relativamente segura para fazer esse dinheiro render."

"Assim como você não faz?" – alfinetei.

"Eu não faço porque minhas sobras são ridículas na Rock'n'pano. Na verdade estão ridículas no momento, e o meu salário na Weiz é colocado quase todo aqui dentro e o dinheiro gerado na minha empresa é usado dentro da minha própria empresa" – o tom dela era quase autoritário e professoral – "Mas os 47 mil dólares que Rachel pode salvar é uma bolada boa suficiente para investir. Dependendo do fundo de aplicação que ela estiver disposta a escolher, ao fim do ano essa grana estará dobrada. Ter 100 mil dólares de poupança em dezembro é nada mal."

"Essa é a vantagem de ter uma irmã economista com habilidades para contabilidade e gestão empresarial" – minha esposa sorriu.

"Quase economista" – Santana corrigiu – "Serei nada disso se não conseguir terminar o a minha monografia."

"Você vai terminar de escrever tudo na casa dos nossos pais, certo?"

"Eu queria usar as duas semanas de folga que consegui na Weiz para viajar para o Caribe" – abriu um pequeno sorriso – "Mas vou mesmo é para Columbus para terminar de escrever a minha monografia. Ou eu me desligo de tudo para terminar essa porcaria ou desisto de uma vez e me formo nunca."

"Quando você terminar, qual será o procedimento?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Vou entregar o trabalho concluído para o meu orientador, ele vai indicar as modificações que preciso, eu vou corrigir e ele vai marcar a bancada para algum dia de maio com os professores previamente convidados. Daí eu vou fazer pelo menos oito cópias padronizadas, mandar para os professores da bancada, que vão ter umas duas semanas para ler antes da defesa da monografia. Daí quando eu defender e se for aprovada, tenho de fazer uma segunda correção no meu trabalho indicado pelos professores da bancada, enviar a versão final ao meu orientador e mandar encadernar quatro cópias. Uma fica na biblioteca de Columbia, uma fica com o meu orientador, uma fica nos arquivos da faculdade de economia e negócios e a outra fica comigo. Depois disso: formatura!"

"Eu não precisei passar por todo esse estresse" – fiz a observação. Não tinha mesmo. O meu trabalho foi uma reflexão sobre a fotografia em produções em 3D versus em produções em 2D. Foi muito mais uma apresentação de técnicas e equipamentos com uma opinião em cima sustentada por outras opiniões. Tudo bem que não foi um trabalho maravilho, mas foi suficiente para eu ter o meu diploma. Eu só tive de encadernar duas cópias e nem precisei fazer correções.

"Meios acadêmicos diferentes" – Santana foi taxativa – "Basta você filosofar sobre uma fotografia de uma bananeira no meio de Nova York para os seus colegas explodirem de excitação."

"Para alguém que depende da arte para ter um negócio, você desdenha demais, Santana."

"Eu não preciso de uma faculdade para reconhecer o que é interessante e o que não é."

"Gente!" – Rachel Se levantou da cadeira – "o assunto principal aqui são as finanças, ok?" – encarou a irmã dela – "Santy, a gente conversa sobre isso mais tarde. Vou deixar você escrever a sua monografia" – pegou no meu braço – "E a gente precisa preparar o almoço."

Rachel foi direto para a cozinha e não estava feliz com a pequena discussão. Não era culpa minha. Santana era quem estava estressada com tudo: faculdade, trabalho, namorado. Que culpa tinha eu pelo mau-humor dela nessas últimas semanas? Quem deveria estar estressada era eu, afinal, as gravações da série The Project terminavam semana que vem e a gente ainda não tinha a palavra da ABC sobre renovar o contrato com a Bad Things para mais uma temporada. Para completar, Rachel estava de viagem marcada para a próxima terça-feira para Los Angeles e lá ficará por quase quatro meses para gravar Slings and Arrows, participar de milhões de eventos, e outros milhões de compromissos com a séri filme que ela gravou ano passado que vai estrear. Isso e ainda treinar para a peça Saltimbancos só para conseguir fazer os movimentos de uma gata. Pensando bem, não que acharia ruim Rachel adquirir um pouco mais de flexibilidade.

"Você não comprou a rúcula" – ela examinou as sacolas.

"Não estava com uma aparência boa."

Ela ficou em silêncio e pôr-se a trabalhar no almoço.

"47 mil dólares de economia?" – suspirei. Aquilo era mais dinheiro que eu conseguiria fazer em um ano trabalhando na Bad Things.

"Juntando os valores de todos os contratos firmados neste ano, dá mais ou menos isso."

"Uma peça, a série, aqueles ensaios e a propaganda da rede de farmácias gerou tudo isso de lucro?" – ela acenou timidamente.

"E mais algumas outras coisinhas pequenas."

"Tipo o quê?"

"Os direitos como intérprete sobre os discos que gravei para as peças Across the Universe e WWBD. Vou gravar o disco para os Saltimbancos, que também vai render algum dinheirinho com as vendas. Não é muito, mas sempre entra alguma coisa. Tem o dinheiro com a internet, que também é pouco, mas conta" – havia me esquecido que tinha esse detalhe – "E tem o dinheiro que se pode fazer só para aparecer em certos eventos."

"Achei que você não ia fazer esse tipo de coisa" – franzi a testa reprovaria se ela fizesse.

"Não faço, mas poderia se quisesse mais uma grana extra. Enfim, nós temos 47 mil livres de tudo" – ela deu um sorriso fraco, acanhado – "Poderíamos ir a Paris."

"Nós vamos a Paris" – a abracei e a beijei no pescoço – "A gente não combinou que em setembro estaríamos lá?"

"É, mas você está planejando uma viagem econômica demais."

"É uma viagem nos moldes que eu poderia fazer..."

"Ok, ok!" – ela me interrompeu – "Não vou mais discutir isso contigo."

Ficamos em silêncio. Falar de dinheiro sempre trazia algum estresse entre nós duas.

"Eu deveria ter feito Artes Cênicas em vez de Cinema" – resmunguei e não resisti em dar um pequeno sorriso quando Rachel me beijou no rosto.

"Tenho certeza que seria uma atriz maravilhosa" – voltou a trabalhar nos ingredientes para o nosso almoço – "Mas fico feliz por ter escolhido ficar atrás das câmeras. Senão o nosso relacionamento seria uma ciumeira só. Eu ficaria orgulhosa e ao mesmo tempo morreria de inveja caso você atuasse num filme de Steven Spielberg, por exemplo."

"Não tenho culpa por você ser altamente competitiva, Rachel Fabray."

"Não sou a única" – sorri. Sim, eu também poderia ser muito competitiva quando provocada da maneira correta.

Preparamos nosso almoço. Comidinha leve e gostosa com direito a sobremesa: gelatina de frutas vermelhas com chantilly. Santana ficou calada durante a refeição, o que era incomum e percebi que a atitude dela começou a incomodar minha mulher profundamente. Tenho certeza de que as duas conversaram em algum momento a respeito, só não acreditava que Santana contasse toda a verdade. Tinha certeza que não. Quando retiramos a mesa e Santana se dispôs a lavar os pratos, Rachel disse que tiraria 15 minutos de cochilo e me chamou para ir junto.

"O que há de errado com ela?" – ela parecia questionar mais para si – "Não acha que tem algo incomodando a minha irmã mais que o normal?"

"Dor de consciência?" – falei indo ao banheiro.

"O que quer dizer?"

Reservei o meu direito de ficar quieta. Escovei os dentes, tirei minha roupa e coloquei uma camisa extragrande que gostava de usar para dormir ou ficar em casa.

"O que quer dizer?" – Rachel insistiu quando liguei a nossa televisão antes de deitar-me ao lado dela – "Fala!" – ela me deu um soquinho no ombro – "Se você sabe de algo, tem que me contar. Ela é a minha irmã."

"E se eu prometi segredo?"

A cara que Rachel fez foi para intimidar qualquer um. Olha que não era sempre que isso acontecia. Era mais fácil acontecer o contrário: eu a intimidar.

"Você não pode guardar segredos de mim."

"Quem disse?"

"Quinn... agora que você mencionou, vai ter que contar."

"Santana dormiu com Brittany" – soltei de uma vez e Rachel me olhou com uma cara gozada, como se estivesse fazendo uma piada de 1º de abril.

"Fala sério, Quinn" – ela me censurou – "Santana não trairia Johnny."

"Santana dormiu com Brittany" – repeti mantendo o meu tom de voz – "A gente saiu para beber naquele pé sujo que Johnny e Santana adoram. Eu bebi um pouco demais, mas não tão demais assim a ponto de não perceber que Brittany entrou direto para o quarto de Santana naquela noite. Sim, eu ouvi alguns gemidos e, no dia seguinte, no final da madrugada, levantei para pegar uma aspirina e flagrei Brittany na cozinha vestindo apenas um camisão e sem nada mais por baixo. Quando questionei Santana, ela não pôde negar e implorou pelo meu silêncio" – ao ver o rosto ainda incrédulo da minha mulher adicionei – "Isso não é piada de 1º de abril. Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado. Sua irmã querida colocou um par de chifres na cabeça do Johnny e manteve o silêncio. Que ela está estressada por causa da faculdade e do trabalho, é obvio. Agora você também sabe porque ela vem agindo de forma estranha comigo. Porque ela está morrendo de medo que eu te contasse, e que um dos problemas para o estado nervosinho dela é dor e consciência."

Desabafei e parece que saiu um peso. Odiava guardar segredos que me deixavam desconfortáveis como esse. Rachel ficou pensativa enquanto eu procurei forçar a minha atenção para a TV. Passava Star Wars 7 pela enésima vez e eu ainda achava graça em ver vovô Han Solo na tela.

"Aonde vai?" – perguntei assim que vi Rachel sair de supetão da nossa cama.

"Falar com a minha irmã."

"Não, não, não" – pulei da cama e a segurei pelo braço – "Conversa depois. Agora a sua irmã está precisando terminar a tal monografia e se você a confrontar, vai prejudicá-la. Sem falar que vai me deixar mal."

Rachel me encarou com o cenho franzido. Ela não engoliu bem a notícia. Não que eu esperasse outra reação, só que aquela era mesmo uma hora ruim para se ter gritarias e discussões dentro de casa. Além disso, eu precisava de um pouco de paz e de curtir a minha mulher antes de ser forçada a ficar praticamente quatro meses longe dela. Mas razões egoísticas à parte, ela sabia que eu tinha razão: confrontar Santana ia adiantar absolutamente nada, até porque, opinião minha, o problema não era dela. Sei que Rachel alertou mil e uma vezes, mas, ao final, ela não era a traída. Rachel pareceu não processar o que dizia por um momento. Até que ela, ainda com a expressão fechada, resmungou e voltou para a cama.

"Não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim por mais de um mês" – cruzou os braços.

"Não era eu que tinha de contar."

Rachel me encarou e eu não consegui ler direito os sinais. Mas os ombros dela relaxaram e ela voltou a se encostar à cabeceira da cama.

"Tem razão" – claro que eu tinha – "Mesmo assim dá raiva. Johnny não merecia. Ninguém merece passar por isso."

"Eu sei!" – foi a vez de eu resmungar. Vira e mexe, o tópico da minha traição sempre aparecia.

"O que será que vai acontecer com eles?"

"Não sei. Santana pode abrir o jogo e ficar sem o namorado. Ou pode não contar e ficar sem do mesmo jeito porque nem o Johnny agüentaria tamanho mau humor. Ou ela conta e ele a perdoa, o que duvido. Ou ela mesma enterra essa história o mais fundo que puder e vai tentar viver feliz ao lado dele."

"Prefiro saber. Dói como o inferno, a gente fica sem chão, sem conseguir respirar, mas é melhor saber numa conversa franca, cara a cara, do que pela boca de terceiros. Infelizmente experimentei as duas situações para afirmar categoricamente o que acho melhor. Lembro que foi a maior humilhação da minha vida saber que Finn transou com Santana na frente do coral inteiro durante uma discussão. O que é pior: depois tomar conhecimento de que todo mundo sabia, inclusive você. Até hoje não sei como consegui subir naquele palco para auxiliar no solo de Santana."

"Eu lembro. Embora me recorde mais do enjôo monumental de tão nervosa que estava para apresentar o dueto com Sam" – encarei a minha esposa e segurei a mão dela – "Olha Rach, você sabe que não te trairia uma segunda vez. Hoje sei que se caso" – enfatizei a palavra caso – "nosso casamento não der mais certo mesmo depois de um zilhão de tentativas para consertar as coisas. Veja que isso é uma situação hipotética" – enfatizei mais uma vez – "Eu ia preferir terminar primeiro antes de ficar com outra pessoa."

"Agradeço e também penso o mesmo."

"Para que não exista mais nenhuma pendência entre nós, tenho só mais uma coisa a confessar."

"Ai meu deus, o que é?" – Rachel empinou o corpo e arregalou os olhos. Podia jurar que começou a tremer.

"Lembra daquele dia em que você gravou aquela cena pornográfica com Rom no ano passado?"

"Não foi pornográfica, mas sim, eu me lembro" – Rachel estava definitivamente tremendo. Segurei a mão dela. Estava gelada. Então eu a segurei firme.

"Naquele dia, sua irmã me levou para aquele pé sujo do Alberta's com o claro intuito de me embebedar. Eu bebi tudo que tinha direito e ela me levou para cá. Bom, eu estava bêbada, frustrada, com raiva..."

"Quinn, fala logo o que você fez."

"Eu tentei beijar Santana e ela me nocauteou na mesma hora. Fiquei com o olho roxo por dias."

"Oh" – Rachel empalideceu por um momento – "Você... sente alguma coisa..."

"Não, de jeito nenhum" – procurei assegurar. Segurei o rosto da minha mulher e a encarei nos olhos – "Eu te amo, Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray. Aos meus olhos, você é a mulher mais bonita e sensual do mundo e lhe asseguro que tenho a menor atração pela sua irmã. Aquele dia foi todo errado, só isso, e Santana fez o favor de me frear da maneira apropriada. Mereci o soco, o olho roxo, a bronca e aprendi a lição."

"Oh!" – ela ainda não aprecia convencida – "Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?"

"Só mais uma" – Rachel estava prestes a explodir – "Lembra daquela carta erótica anônima que você recebeu pouco antes de a gente voltar e atribuiu a autoria a algum fã doido?"

"Sim?"

"Fui eu que escrevi."

"Quinn!" – ela me deu um tapinha no braço – "Aquilo era... era... carnal demais."

"Eu iria assumir a autoria se você não tivesse classificado a carta como uma peça de extremo mau gosto que saiu de uma mente doentia e que chamaria a polícia caso recebesse outra. Achei melhor ficar calada."

"Deveria ter desconfiado que a mesma mente que era capaz de fazer desenhos pornográficos sobre mim na porta do banheiro da escola poderia escrever aquela carta. Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?" – falou com cautela.

"Mais nada. Todas as minhas pendências em relação ao nosso relacionamento estão zeradas."

Foi a vez de Rachel segurar o meu rosto e me dar um suave beijo nos lábios.

"Fico feliz por ter me contado. Não foi tão agradável, mas fico feliz."

"Eu te amo, Rach. Estaria perdida sem você ao meu lado."

"Você estaria à deriva no mar sem mim."

"Literalmente."

Ela me beijou mais uma vez nos lábios antes de voltar a atenção para a TV. Queria poder ser dotada de telepatia para saber o que se passava naquela cabeça. Só podia desejar que fosse nada de ruim.

...

**7 de abril de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

Odiava escrever relatórios. A parte burocrática era sempre a pior dentro da Bad Things. Podia fazer nada se esse era uma conseqüência da ótima organização da empresa. Era tudo projeto da Barbra Esteves, o braço administrativo dos três sócios majoritários. Todas as produções da Bad Things, que iam de um simples videoclipe a um filme, tinha um histórico. Porque eu era a câmera 1 do seriado The Project, e fiz o trabalho de direção de fotografia em duas ocasiões, e era funcionária da empresa, eles pediram para que eu fizesse um relatório geral da produção. Terry orientou que não fizesse nada longo, porque o objetivo era para que a equipe de produção e o showrunner analisassem tudo para ver quem continuaria ou não na próxima temporada e o que poderia ser otimizado na produção. Pelo menos esse era o boato de que a ABC renovaria conosco uma vez que a série tinha custo de produção mediano apesar de ser gravada no estado de Nova York (por ser gravada nos estúdios da própria Bad Things, o orçamento caía). Não foi um grande hit da temporada, mas conquistou uma audiência satisfatória, há bons anunciantes, e há uma boa disputa pelo segundo lugar entre a ABC e a produção da FOX na faixa de horário. Apesar de não ter chegado nada oficial para os funcionários, acreditava que os executivos da ABC e a Bad Things já estavam acertados.

Sentei na frente do computador na grande sala do departamento de fotografia e comecei a escrever. Era só o que teria de fazer agora que a série terminou as gravações até que o meu coordenador Terry Python indicasse o que eu faria ao longo do hiato. Metade das pessoas envolvidas na produção da série The Project eram contratos temporários, ou seja, recebiam enquanto estivessem trabalhando no produto. Aposto que a maioria voltará para a próxima temporada. Havia o pessoal ligado à ABC e nós da Bad Things: sempre ocupando posições estratégicas. Por exemplo: diretores eram convidados, Mas o diretor de elenco era funcionpario. Havia uma equipe de roteiristas da série que foram contratados por fora, mas o editor de roteiros era funcionário. Assim como o showrunner, o produtor executivo, a maioria do pessoal da técnica do estúdio. Equipe de marketing e merchandising? Era uma pessoa da Bad Things no comando, mas o restante era de temporários. E assim por diante.

"Com problemas, Fabray?" – olhei para Marcos, um colega do departamento de artes que namorava Emily, do departamento de marketing. Como Marcos era próximo de Santiago e de algumas pessoas do departamento de fotografia, a gente tinha certa amizade dentro do escritório.

"Odeio escrever relatório."

"Toma o café da Charlie que levanta qualquer um."

Charlie era uma porra-louca do departamento de criação que trazia todos os dias uma garrafa térmica com chá. Ninguém sabia direito o que ela colocava na mistura de ervas que dizia fazer, mas a teoria da conspiração dizia que ela acrescentava certos estimulantes, caso contrário, a bebida não faria tanto sucesso. Um monte da produtora gente já experimentou o chá da Charlie. Ainda bem que não existia anti-dopping em nosso meio. Caso contrário, metade das pessoas ali estaria encrencada. Terry, o meu coordenador, por exemplo, faz uso "social" da cocaína. Gary Abrams, que considero genial dentro das produções indies, fuma maconha com freqüência e às vezes usa outras coisas. Não é algo que eu descubra. Eles próprios falavam abertamente durante os encontros informais da produtora. Só sei que posso ingerir todo álcool que puder e ainda assim serei mais careta do que muitos com quem trabalhava.

"O pessoal parece estar levantado hoje" – ironizei.

"É sexta-feira, Fabray" – ele sentou-se ao meu lado – "Uma galera vai descer para fazer um happy hour. Vem com a gente?"

"Não dá."

"Por quê?"

"Tenho compromisso."

Meu compromisso se chamava Irina Merkulova.

"Você é mesmo uma certinha" – falou com certo desprezo.

"E?" – ergui uma sobrancelha e ele ficou desconcertado.

"Nada não."

Revirei os olhos quando Marcos se levantou. Às vezes ele tentava dar em cima de mim, não importante se eu era casada e abertamente gay ou se ele tinha uma namorada trabalhando no mesmo teto. Era só um escrotinho mesmo. O ruim é que essa pequena conversa ajudou em nada para eu terminar minha obrigação.

"Belo fora" – Jane, que tratava fotografias, gargalhou – "Marcos é um cretino."

"Ele é só um idiota" – respondi. Minha concentração para fazer o relatório foi de vez para o poço. Virei para as meninas e relaxei um pouco.

"Ei" – um estagiário entrou quase surtado – "A Linda Kavagnot está aqui."

Ela era uma atriz e modelo que costumava fazer papel de a namorada gostosa do protagonista nos filmes de ação.

"Dizem que ela está de caso com o Gary" – outro disparou.

"Mas ela não namora o Kevin Stole?"

"Aparentemente."

"Dizem que o pinto do Gary é muito bom."

E gargalhadas que só cessaram quando Terry entrou de supetão. Ele podia ser o cheirador que fosse, mas no ambiente de trabalho era um verdadeiro xerife e tinha o respeito de todos, sobretudo o meu.

"Fabray" – fiquei em alerta – "Liam quer dar uma palavra contigo. Vamos lá?"

Não ficava mais tão nervosa ao ser chamada à sala do chefe. Como aconteceu algumas vezes ao longo do ano, a tremedeira inicial já não tinha mais lugar. Andei lado a lado com Terry e subimos as escadas até o lado dos escritórios dos chefes. Esperamos brevemente ao lado de Emma, a secretária, até sermos chamados para dentro. Liam usava óculos e arrumava uma papelada em cima da mesa.

"Roteiros" – ele sorriu – "Os agentes que trabalham para nós enviaram a correspondência hoje."

"Tem algum bom material aí?" – Terry perguntou lá se sentando à mesa e eu fiz o mesmo.

"Nesse monte tem os roteiros com sinopses que não me interessam" – apontou para a pilha maior – "Esses aqui podem ser possibilidades" – apontou para uns três em separado. Fiquei impressionada em ver a realidade do destino do trabalho de um monte de gente – "A gente comprou os direitos para adaptar os quadrinhos de Daytripper, estamos negociando com um roteirista fodão, mas eu queria também experimentar por fora um sujeito mais passional com a obra. Gary sugeriu os próprios autores, mas eu prefiro ter eles como consultores do que se metendo. Conhecem alguém bom para esse serviço?"

"Joss Whedon!" – Terry disparou e nós começamos a rir da impossibilidade.

"Quem me dera!" – Liam levantou os braços – "Porra, bem que eu o queria como meu sócio, mas o cara já tem a produtora dele e o grupo de amigos. A gente também tem, mas ainda precisamos fazer o nosso blockbuster para podermos sapatear."

"Mesmo com esse tamanho de estrutura aqui?" – questionei. A Bad Things era enorme.

"A gente até pode fazer produções em escala industrial. Até fazemos, de certo modo. Mas ainda estamos atrelados muito ao dinheiro da propaganda e publicidade. Os nossos filmes dão lucro com margem razoável, mas são ainda poucos e indies demais. A série deu uma boa grana, mas como foi a nossa primeira experiência na TV, demos muita cabeçada nessa temporada. Confesso que ainda não consegui domar direito a dinâmica da televisão e essa super-interação com a as redes sociais. Mas estamos aprendendo. Gary disse que devemos vazar para a internet o primeiro episódio da temporada. Sei lá."

"Fomentar a pirataria digital?" – questionei.

"Para provocar burburinho não há melhor. E depois está comprovado que isso não atrapalha. Claro que a posição oficial é sempre contra, mas sim, às vezes é preciso" – olhou mais uma vez para os roteiros e suspirou – "Pois bem, Fabray, falando da série, eu revi os dois episódios em que você assumiu a cadeira da fotografia. Ficaram muito legais."

"Foi um pesadelo trabalhar com dois diretores diferentes quase que ao mesmo tempo" – confessei – "Mas deu certo, acho..."

"Os caras falam que você é uma boa câmera. Passo fundamental para ser diretor algum dia."

"Olha, eu gosto muito de não ser a diretora geral. Prefiro mil vezes comandar o pessoal da iluminação e os nerds dos efeitos do que lidar com atores" – Terry e Liam sorriram.

"Agora deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta pessoal: você está feliz aqui na Bad Things?" – Liam ficou sério.

"Claro!" – respondi de imediato.

"Quanto você ganha atualmente?"

"Ganho 2,5 mil mais benefícios."

"Correto" – ele encostou-se mais à cadeira, como um poderoso chefão – "O que você acha de assumir a fotografia em definitivo do Project?" – arregalei os olhos. Não acreditava no que ouvia.

"O quê? Mas..."

"Isso aqui é em off, ok? A série vai ganhar a segunda temporada, mas por questões de política da ABC, o anuncio oficial só virá no final de abril" – claro que bati palmas e vibrei. Trabalhei com aquelas pessoas por quase oito meses tirando os intervalos. Éramos quase uma família – "A gente vai reunir a equipe de produção e técnica em duas semanas para fazer nossa reunião de balanço. A convocação é semana que vem... mas o que quero saber aqui agora é se você topa essa responsabilidade?"

"Nossa" – não conseguia ficar séria – "Será uma honra."

Liam acenou e Terry deu tapinhas em minhas costas.

"Evidente que daremos a você um aumento. Você receberá 5 mil por mês, mais seus benefícios, e passa a ocupar a posição de diretora de fotografia jr. aqui na produtora. Enquanto você estiver na série, vai cumprir os horários referentes a ela. Mas fora da série, pode ser chamada a fazer qualquer outra coisa nossa, como dirigir a fotografia de uma publicidade."

"Por mim, tudo bem."

"Certo" – ele relaxou mais um pouco na cadeira – "Outra coisa: a Bad Things conversou com alguns profissionais que nos interessam que vão ministrar cursos de verão em algumas universidades americanas. Vai ter cursos em NYC, UCLA, Yale, Harvard, nos estúdios da Pixar, enfim, onde esses caras estiverem. São tópicos de capacitação de interesse para a empresa, então além de você ter esse conhecimento a mais, ainda estará prestando serviço para nós. Planejamos, inclusive, uma semana de palestras para vocês passarem coisas novas aos demais que não forem. O que acha de trocar um mês de trabalho por um mês de curso?"

"É sensacional, Liam. Mesmo sendo algo em favor da Bad Things, aprender novas técnicas é sempre bem-vindo. Quando isso vai ser?"

"Junho ou julho. Enfim, depois a gente manda a confirmação das escalações. Mas fico grato que você tenha aceitado todas as ofertas. Depois você peça a Emma encaminhar a mudança da papelada lá no RH porque eu quero que você comece a atuar na nova função já na segunda-feira. Temos um clipe da Rihanna para cuidar."

"Rihanna?" – quase pulei da cadeira.

"Até segunda-feira, Fabray."

Saí do escritório de Liam nas nuvens. Eu? Diretora de Fotografia Jr.? Significava que ficaria responsável pelas pastas menores da Bad Things. Mesmo assim já era uma tremenda promoção. Fora o salário. Saí fazendo as contas. Ganhando o dobro, poderia comprar roupas melhores sem precisar pedir para Rachel, poderia ajudar a minha mãe, mesmo que pouco. Meu coração disparou.

"Fabray!" – Santiago cruzou comigo no corredor – "Viu passarinho verde?"

"Tiago" – abracei o meu amigo – "Acabei de ser promovida."

"Me-mesmo? Como?"

"Diretora de Fotografia Jr."

"Parabéns, Fabray" – algo me dizia que aquele sorriso era forçado – "Você vai mesmo longe."

Santiago passou por mim e foi em direção à sala comum dos departamentos, onde se tem sofás confortáveis, algumas plantinhas, televisão e brinquedinhos como cubos mágicos e vídeo-games. Algo me dizia que ele estava chateado. Não sabia dizer se foi a minha subida ou se aconteceu alguma coisa extra no departamento dele. Também não quis forçar a barra porque ele me contaria depois quando estivesse preparado. Sentei no computador, acessei o arquivo em que salvei o pedaço de texto. Li mais uma vez o relatório e procurei completar o serviço. Mas a minha mente já não estava mais concentrada ali. Eu sonhava com a minha nova função.

...

**9 de abril de 2017**

**(Santana)**

Acordei com alguma coisa encostada na ponta do meu nariz. Era uma mãozinha próxima ao meu rosto. Levantei um pouco a cabeça para ver do que se tratava e então lembrei onde e com quem estava. A minha companhia tinha cabelos loiros escuros, o corpinho estava esparramado pela cama e totalmente relaxado, vestia um pijaminha rosa com estampa de margaridas, havia dois bichinhos de pelúcia por ali e eu estava no canto da cama, oferecendo o maior espaço a ela. Era ninguém menos que Elizabeth Corcoran-Lopez. Ou simplesmente: Beth.

Cheguei em casa ontem no final da tarde para passar duas semanas de relativo isolamento e terminar de escrever a minha monografia. Minha bagagem tinha mais cadernos, apostilas e livros do que roupas, além do meu computador. Fiz nada ontem a não ser chegar, comer alguma coisa, conversar com os meus velhos e dormir. No meio da noite, Beth invadiu o meu quarto e pediu para que eu contasse historinhas do meu cotidiano em Nova York. Adormeceu ali mesmo. Ia aproveitar a minha estadia em Columbus para higienizar a minha mente dos problemas em Nova York: Johnny, Weiz, Rock'n'Pano, Quinn. Tudo para me concentrar apenas num único objetivo.

Meu namorado também estava num período de relativo isolamento para entregar a segunda versão do romance rejeitado pelo editor. Rachel foi para a Califórnia gravar a série. Quinn foi promovida no trabalho e comemoramos o fato ainda na sexta-feira com os amigos dela em maioria, peguei uma licença na Weiz e deixei Tomiko tomando conta da Rock'n'Pano por esses dias. Eu sei que Johnny vai ter algum ataque de pânico por conta da pressão, Quinn sozinha pode fazer alguma besteira, que Tomiko vai fazer alguma merda e que meus colegas na Weiz vão fechar ainda mais o cenho para mim porque eles dizem que sou rodeada de privilégios. Até parece!

Balancei a cabeça. Que todos esses problemas ficassem para lá. Levantei do meu espartano pequeno quarto em Columbus e fui ao banheiro, deixando Beth ressonando junto com os bichinhos de pelúcia. Fiz a minha rotina matutina e na volta, encontrei a pequena sentada na cama.

"Bom dia, docinho" – dei um beijinho na testa dela.

"Santy?" – engraçado como criança demora a se localizar.

"Ainda em alfa?" – fiz cosquinha na barriga dela – "Precisa acordar!"

Beth soltou uma risada deliciosa. Era uma criança linda e adorável. Achava incrível como Quinn adorava esbravejar que amava a filha, que lamentava por Beth não gostar dela, mas nunca arrumava tempo para visitá-la e tentar ao menos tirar a resistência da garotinha. Acredito que a última vez que ela viu a própria filha foi no dia do próprio casamento. Beth estava cada vez mais parecida com Quinn, como se a participação de Puck no processo fosse mínima.

"Eu preciso tomar café da manhã e a senhorita precisa ir ao seu banheirinho se vestir. Não e hoje que papi vai dar o tal churrasco?" – joguei meus braços e Beth pulou no meu colo. Estava grande e pesada. Mais alguns meses e não conseguirei pegá-la mais.

"A Julia é uma chata" – Beth resmungou.

"Quem é Julia?"

"É uma amiga minha. Ela é filha do tio George, que trabalha no hospital junto com papai."

"Ela vem aqui hoje?"

"Acho que sim" – disse em tom dengoso.

Para o bem das minhas costas, coloquei Beth no chão e dei dois tapinhas na bunda dela.

"Vai para o seu quarto escovar os dentes e se arrumar, vai."

Ela correu em direção às escadas e eu desviei meu caminho para a cozinha. Entrei sem me anunciar e flagrei os meus pais se beijando como se fossem dois amantes de filme encostados ao balcão de pedra ao lado que dava continuidade a pia. Meu pai estava de pijama curto e Shelby de camisola e com o roupão aberto. Oras, já flagrei Rachel e Quinn se agarrando pela casa um milhão de vezes. Para mim tornou-se indiferente a idéia da minha irmã ser casada com vida sexual bem ativa e tudo mais. Agora com os pais a coisa é completamente diferente. A idéia que mais gostava em relação a eles era de que papi e Shelby não tiveram de fazer sexo para me gerar. Isso foi feito num laboratório esterilizado. Processo limpo e seguro de traumas. Até que já flagrei algumas sessões de beijos entre papai e papi aqui e acolá, mas nada tão escandaloso quanto aquela trepada na cozinha. Ou o que estava rapidamente progredindo para ser.

"Eu estou velha demais para ter esse tipo de trauma!"

Os dois se separaram numa velocidade incrível. Por um momento, Shelby virou as costas para amarrar o roupão e papi ficou atrás de uma cadeira provavelmente para esconder... oh deus, nem conseguia dizer a palavra no caso dele.

"Buenos dias, hija" – papi disse com um sorriso congelado.

"Bom dia, Santana" – Shelby me deu um beijo rápido no rosto assim que amarrou o roupão.

"Vocês têm uma garotinha pequena em casa" – disse ainda em sobressalto – "Deveriam limitar-se a fazer essas coisas no quarto... uma vez por mês... e que não dure mais que cinco minutos como um bom casal de velhinhos."

Os dois reviraram os olhos e podia dizer que me censuravam.

"Beth é mais madura que você" – Shelby começou a abrir portas do armário como se nada tivesse acontecido – "Sua irmã que vai fazer seis anos tem reações menos surtadas. Ao menos ela entende que papai e mamãe precisam namorar quando estão sozinhos."

"Vocês não estão sozinhos e essa é uma área pública da casa" – procurei fazer meu ponto de vista prevalecer.

"Não seja tão dramática" – papi resmungou e saiu detrás da cadeira. Nem conseguia olhar para ele – "Só estava beijando sua mãe."

"Vou fingir que acredito" – olhei para os dois – "Querem ajuda para o café?"

"Fique sentada e quieta" – papi colocou a água para esquentar.

"Vai ter mesmo o tal churrasco hoje?" – perguntei.

"Vai sim" – papi respondeu – "Era uma antiga cobrança dos meus colegas de trabalho."

"É que sei pai nunca os convidou para conhecer a casa num evento desse tipo" – Shelby começou a fazer panquecas – "Não sabe como ele anda anti-social."

"Não sou anti-social" – era interessante vê-los discutindo na minha frente – "Só porque não estou tão disposto assim a ir a tudo que é evento que você participa na faculdade."

"Sou regente de um coral de música popular com princípios teatrais. Para o meu trabalho ser visto, preciso estar em eventos."

"Olha só" – papi voltou-se para mim – "Tem apresentação de inverno, primavera, verão, outono, concertos temáticos e apresentações no intervalo do jogo de futebol dos Buckeyes."

"Que o senhor deveria comparecer mais como ex-jogador do time."

"Assistir aos jogos clássicos e ir ao concerto de inverno é o suficiente. Além disso, tenho o hospital."

"Pelo visto, o coral da OSU é mais ativo do que o que eu participei da Columbia há dois anos."

"Deve ser uma questão de orçamento. Paga-se para ver o meu coral e recebemos cachê nos dias em que nos apresentamos nos jogos de futebol. Por isso temos alta-atividade e recursos."

"Os shows são ótimos. Você deveria ver um. Ficaria orgulhosa de sua mãe."

"Mesmo assim o senhor não me prestigia como deveria" – Shelby disse com certa dose de ironia.

"Mas eu torço por você imensamente" – papi deu um beijo no rosto de Shelby. Adorável se não fosse os meus pais – "Você não precisa participar o tempo inteiro do churrasco, se não quiser, Santana" – voltou a atenção para mim – "Sei como são essas monografias."

"Ainda assim, preciso participar..."

"Acho que tenho direito de apresentar a minha filha aos meus colegas. Posso ter essa vaidade, certo?"

Acenei. Era justo. Beth invadiu a cozinha, abraçou os meus pais e sentou-se ao meu lado à mesa. Logo nossos pratos estavam cheios de panqueca, ovos mexidos e recheios à preferência. Beth, como era da idade, comeu pouco e já quis sair para arrumar o quarto a fim de receber as amigas. Apesar de moleca, tinha a vaidade de escolher uma roupa que combinasse, arrumar o cabeço e tudo mais que fosse de menininha. Ajudei Shelby a arrumar a cozinha e parte da casa enquanto o meu pai organizava o tal churrasco. Coisa rápida. Isolei-me no porão. O antigo dono da casa havia construído um porão reforçado em caso de ameaça de um tornado. Criou uma estrutura espaçosa e ao mesmo tempo robusta. Papi e, principalmente, Shelby, usaram o espaço para criar a biblioteca e uma espécie de estúdio. Havia estantes com os livros, a ampla coleção de discos de vinil e CDs, além da guitarra de papi e do piano que pertenceu a papai, mas que agora era Shelby quem usava. O lugar era perfeito para o isolamento que buscava. Ouvia um barulho sutil externo e ninguém iria ali me incomodar. Deitei-me no tapete fofo, tirei algumas almofadas do sofá, coloquei uma música ambiente e espalhei minhas coisas. Fiquei perdida no meu mundo, tanto que levei um susto quando vi que Shelby estava praticamente ao meu lado.

"Filha" – ela estava bem arrumada para um churrasco, maquiada e com cabelos escovados – "O chefe do seu pai está aqui e ele gostaria de te apresentar."

Acenei e deixei o livro de lado, mas o computador ainda ligado. Corri para o meu modesto quarto para colocar uma calça jeans e passei a mão nos cabelos antes de aparecer no evento do dia. Estavam umas cinco famílias ali. Papi abriu um sorriso e me apresentou a Maurice Hoffman, que era o dono do hospital, e à esposa. Era um casal surpreendentemente jovem. O senhor Hoffman não devia ter mais de 60 anos. A esposa é que estava meio acabada. Também fui apresentada aos colegas de trabalho mais próximos, como o cirurgião chefe, o neuro-cirurgião, o ortopedista, a cardiologista. Se a minha irmã estivesse presente, ela teria um orgasmo em se ver em meio a um episódio real de Grey's Anatomy.

"Então a sua irmã é atriz" – a senhora Hoffman puxou assunto comigo e eu acenei – "Há algum trabalho que eu conheça?"

"Ela está num seriado da HBO. Slings and Arrows."

"E você não quis seguir a carreira artística como sua mãe e irmã?"

"Sou uma mulher de negócios" – respondi morrendo de vontade de voltar ao meu quarto, mas eu sabia que fazer aquela social era importante para o meu pai.

"Seu pai mencionou que estava concluindo a faculdade em Nova York."

"Sim, vou me formar em Negócios e em Economia pela Columbia."

"Meu filho, Nick, formou-se em Princeton e fez a escola de medicina em Yale. Hoje ele faz residência em Boston. Minha filha Natalie está em Harvard. Pensa em se especializar em literatura inglesa clássica."

Ótimo! Mais uma intelectual chata que vai despejar no mercado livros pretensiosos. Estava com vontade de roubar um pedaço de carne, uma garrafa de cerveja e voltar ao meu quarto, mas sabia que tinha de sorrir e não falar algumas coisinhas verdadeiras como: "estou pouco me lixando se o seu filho cedeu a pressão do pai para ser médico e que a sua filha provavelmente deve dar para todo mundo em Harvard nas festinhas de fraternidades enquanto finge estudar Jane Austen e Charles Dickens. A não ser que seja uma baranga nerd com pouca auto-estima, o que era possível a julgar pela aparência do pai.

"Com licença, mas preciso falar com a minha mãe um instante" – corri para o lado de Shelby, que arrumava uma bacia de salada de folhas com tomate na mesa no quintal em que estava pratos descartáveis, garrafas de vinhos e talheres. As esposas enchiam a cara de vinho numa linda tarde de primavera. Os homens tomavam cerveja. Quanto clichê – "Posso sair de cena?"

"Fica mais meia horinha."

"Deixa, mãe" – fiz beicinho e cara de cachorro perdido.

"Ok..." – olhou para os lados – "Acho que já estão todos aqui e todos viram o seu rosto lindo."

"E sexy" – pisquei para ela que me devolveu um olhar opressor.

Abocanhei um pedaço de carne e roubei duas garrafinhas de cerveja antes de me isolar novamente na segurança do porão. O chato é que voltar a me concentrar depois da longa interrupção era sempre um pé no saco. Peguei o meu celular e chequei minhas mensagens como forma de desligar um pouco do ambiente lá fora. Mensagens de Johnny, Quinn, Rachel, Andrew e Mercedes. Chamou a atenção a de Mercedes, que nunca entrava em contato sem uma boa razão. Se ela quisesse voltar para Rock'n'Pano depois de me deixar na mão num momento delicado, estaria muito enganada. Não agora que acertei um bom contrato com os talentosos Carl Tomiko e Karl Antrin.

"**Prepare-se. Vou me casar no fim deste mês. XOXO**" – Cedes.

Uau. Que ela já vivia uma vida de casada com o meu primo era fato. O que a levou a acelerar o processo era um mistério. Fiquei curiosa e liguei para ela.

"Olá Cedes."

"_Olá San. Bom que você ligou._"

"Acabei de ver a sua mensagem de texto. Fiquei curiosa."

"_Há sim, vou me casar com o seu primo. Não reserve nada para o dia 29. A cerimônia será em Lima_" – Mercedes sabia mesmo como me fazer ficar surpresa. Quase deixei cair a minha cerveja em cima da cama.

"Não é que não esteja feliz com a notícia, mas posso saber o motivo de tanta pressa? Não vai me dizer que está grávida ou algo assim."

"_Depois de todo esse tempo, você acha que iria engravidar sem algum planejamento?_"

"Então?"

"_Lembra que eu te falei do meu novo emprego?_"

"Sim."

"_Eles vão me dar uma grana extra se eu for trabalhar na filial de Toronto. Julio concordou ir comigo. Então descobrimos que o governo canadense dá uma ajuda de custo a jovens casais que queiram morar no país num esquema de imigração. Enfim, conversei com Julio e ele topou. A gente ia casar mesmo, por que não?_ _Então vamos fazer uma cerimônia simples e espero que você não só compareça à cerimônia como coloque um vestido lilás._"

"Lilás?" – sorri ao imaginar a razão.

"_Você, Rachel, Quinn e Daniela serão minhas damas de honra. Aceita?_"

"Claro, bitch!"

...

**29 de abril de 2017**

**(Rachel)**

Coloquei a pedra em cima da lápide e recuei dois passos. Fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes. Estava só na manhazinha de sol no pequeno cemitério em que a comunidade judaica de Lima era enterrada.

"Oi papai" – respirei fundo – "Sei que ando em falta com o senhor. Deveria visitá-lo pelo menos uma vez por ano, mas o precisa me perdoar. Ainda não é fácil pensar que o senhor partiu tão cedo."

Uma família se aproximou e eu me calei. Era um jovem casal com um garotinho que deveria ter uns três anos. Traziam flores e passaram direto por mim, dando um tímido aceno, e caminharam até a parte do cemitério em que os católicos eram enterrados. Eles deveriam estranhar nós judeus e nossas pedras em cima das lápides. Nada mais do que diferentes simbologias. Flores padecem rápido e assim podem ser as memórias. Mas desejamos que as nossas lembranças em relação aos que amamos e que já partiram precisam ser mais perenes e fortes, como as rochas. Por isso colocamos pedras em cima das lápides em vez de flores.

"Ainda não me encontrei com Santana desde que cheguei. Não falei com ela, mas acredito que ela não ia querer vir aqui. Depois que o senhor e abuela partiram, ela passou a ter aversão a cemitérios. Não posso culpá-la. Perder vocês dois foi quase insuportável. De qualquer forma é melhor não mencionar que vim aqui sem ela, mas a verdade é que gostaria de conversar com o senhor às sós. Não é que esteja enfrentando problemas sérios. Achei o meu príncipe encantado, ou melhor, princesa. Estou casada, feliz, tenho uma boa carreira na televisão e no teatro. Uma carreira discreta no cinema. Trabalho não me falta.

Quem me faz falta é o senhor. Ainda tenho tantas dúvidas e confusões em minha mente. Pequenas coisinhas sobre o meu casamento, sobre as escolhas que faço. Às vezes fico perdida. Não é que não tenha pessoas para desabafar, mas é que meu pai não é muito bom nessas coisas, minha mãe é uma tremenda bitch uma boa parte do tempo, Santana até que tenta apesar da banca de badass, e Quinn... minha esposa tenta me dar todo o suporte que pode, mas convenhamos: a cabeça dela é uma bagunça no que diz respeito à família.

Por tudo isso, sinto a responsabilidade de ser a voz da razão. Mas papai, eu só tenho 22 anos! Como é possível? Eu mal sei o que fazer uma boa parte do tempo. O senhor sempre tinha algo importante a dizer. Sempre. Queria que estivesse aqui. Faria qualquer coisa para ter mais um minuto com o senhor. Qualquer coisa. Uma pena que não acredito em médiuns. Seria tão confortável ter um pouco de ilusão. Tudo que posso fazer é vir aqui e falar um pouco.

Esse mês foi nada fácil para mim. As gravações estão mais intensas, o que significa um estúdio mais estressado. E como se não bastassem as gravações, ainda tem as mil e uma coisas que preciso fazer. Todo espaço de tempo que tenho, treino com o técnico particular que arrumaram para mim para poder fazer a peça em outubro. É um pesadelo, papai. Simplesmente um pesadelo. Meu corpo dói, o meu técnico parece que quer me desconjuntar com as dezenas de tipos de abdominais que ele manda eu fazer, tenho calos nas mãos por causa do trapézio. Meus pés me torturam e sinto dores horríveis nas costelas. Tenho minhas dúvidas se vale à pena fazer um papel na grande Broadway as custas de tanto sacrifício.

Simplesmente não consegui ir à Nova York e Quinn só pode vir à Los Angeles num final de semana atropelado basicamente para celebrarmos tardiamente a promoção dela. Ainda não vi minha esposa desde que cheguei e acredito que ela está tão frustrada quanto eu. Talvez mais. Somos recém-casadas, papai. Sei que deveríamos ficar grudadas, mas o trabalho dela está basicamente em Nova York enquanto que essa etapa do meu deve ser cumprido no outro lado do país. Até a nossa viajem para Paris está ameaçada porque em setembro Quinn estará em estúdio. Cogitei ver se ela tira 15 dias de férias em julho ou agosto. O calor vai estar insuportável na Europa, mas é o que dá.

Ainda tem os meus amigos em Los Angeles. Rom e Amanda acha que eu devo mudar de agente, aderir a uma companhia maior. Conversei com Mike e ele disse o mesmo se eu tiver pretensão de tentar uma carreira no cinema mais intensa. Eu não sei, papai. Não sei mesmo. O que quero é trabalhar e Josh pode ser o sujeito mais grosso do mundo, mas ele é o meu parceiro desde o início da carreira. Se hoje eu tenho uma boa vida financeira, devo agradecer a ele. Será que um talvez possa valer uma história de longa parceria?

Eu não sei papai. Estou tão confusa. É por essas e outras que estou aqui. Será que o senhor poderia me dar uma luzinha? Num sonho, talvez? Um sinal?"

Fiquei em silêncio, olhei ao meu redor e esperei o sinal. Escutei nada além da água que regava o gramado, o menininho falando alto e o cantar de um pardal entre as árvores. Balancei a cabeça. O que esperava? Um raio cair num dia de céu limpo?

"De qualquer forma, papai, acho que o senhor já me ajudou um bocado só por me ouvir. Foi bom vir aqui e desabafar."

Consultei o relógio. Estava em cima da hora.

"Preciso ir. Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez. Eu te amo, papai, e sempre vou te amar pela eternidade."

Era estranho andar pelas ruas e bairros da pequena Lima. Tudo era suburbano e interiorano demais. Mais até do que Columbus, onde meus pais moram atualmente. Voltei para o hotel e encontrei minha esposa pela primeira vem em dias.

"Onde estava?" – ela não parecia muito feliz. Sequer me deu um beijo antes – "Liguei para você uma porção de vezes."

Vasculhei a minha bolsa. Tinha colocado o celular no silencioso e minha mente estava tão dispersa que não percebi.

"Estava visitando o túmulo do meu pai."

A expressão da minha esposa se modificou prontamente. Finalmente ela se aproximou, pegou na minha mão e me deu um suave beijo nos lábios.

"Se você tivesse me esperado chegar, poderia ir contigo."

Quinn e Santana chegaram em Lima no dia do casamento. Pegaram um vôo às cinco e meia da manhã. Eu cheguei por aqui no fim da noite do dia anterior.

"Sei que iria, só que era algo que precisava fazer sozinha."

"Entendo" – me abraçou. Era tão bom sentir o calor dela depois de tanto tempo – "Hum... será que teremos de ir a esse casamento?"

"Infelizmente" – nos beijamos outra vez. Como era bom sentir os lábios de Quinn nos meus – "O lado bom é que teremos a noite toda só para nós. Sem falar que poderemos dançar juntinhas."

"Essa é a parte boa" – ela falou sonhadora e mal percebemos que nós já estávamos dançando lentamente.

"Preciso me arrumar. Estamos em cima da hora!"

Não tive muito tempo. Passei uma água no corpo, coloquei o vestido e Quinn me ajudou com o cabelo e maquiagem. Saímos apressadas do quarto e encontramos com Santana e a minha prima Daniela no saguão do hotel. Nós quatro tínhamos vestidos diferentes, porém com a mesma cor. Santana e Quinn alugaram os dela. Lilás não é a cor de nenhuma das duas. Eu tinha um vestido lilás que usei num jantar da HBO no ano passado. Estava no meu guarda-roupa em Nova York e minha esposa teve a gentileza de trazê-lo lavado e passado.

Daniela não parecia das mais felizes. Não que ela tivesse algo contra Mercedes e acreditava que não seria essa a razão para ela ter a testa franzida. Tia Maria estava chorosa. Eu a cumprimentei rapidamente. Não era o sonho de ela ver o primeiro filho se casar em tais circunstâncias. Tio Pedro parecia mais firme. Meus pais e Beth já deveriam estar na capela, assim como os Jones.

Julio entrou às pressas. Acenou para nós, beijou tia Maria, cumprimentou tio Pedro e entrou na capela com um amigo dele fazendo o papel de padrinho. Todo o resto se acomodou e ficamos nós a esperar a noiva e o pai dela. A senhora Jones desceu de chapéu. Estava bonita, mas o chapéu... não. A noiva finalmente chegou e nos foi dado um buquê simples. A moça do cerimonial mandou que a gente entrasse. A capela não era grande, mas estava bonita, com uma decoração de bom gosto. Incrível como os Jones conseguiram organizar tudo às pressas. Não sabia no que minha família ajudou, mas com toda certeza tia Maria deu palpites e tio Pedro ajudou a pagar alguma coisa.

De um lado havia a concentração maior da minha família. Estavam todos ali: tia Rosa e o marido junto com meus três primos, meu pai, minha mãe, Beth, Johnny, pessoas da vizinhança, de Lima Heights. Acenei para os meus pais, que retornaram o gesto. Johnny também acenou para mim. Fiquei feliz em vê-lo aqui. Do outro concentrava-se mais os Jones. Não sabia dizer quem era quem. Só reconhecia Ethan Jones, o irmão de Mercedes que jogou futebol americano pela universidade na Virginia e ficou por lá. Parecia muito bem, embora bem mais velho do que lembrava.

Espalhados estavam nossos amigos de McKinley. Quase todos eles. Localizei Sam, Finn, Kurt (claro), Tina, Matt, Artie, senhora Pillsburry, senhor Schuester, até a treinadora Sylvester estava presente. Os ausentes eram Puck, Blaine e Mike, que estava filmando em Vancouver. Brittany estava lá, quase no fundo da igreja, com o pequeno Robert ao lado e também a irmã mais nova dela, o que foi uma surpresa.

Mercedes entrou acompanhada pelo senhor Jones. Estava bonita com um vestido de noiva mais simples, porém elegante. O modelo encaixou muito bem ao corpo largo e pequeno da minha amiga. A cerimônia foi feita por um pastor. Quinn sussurrou no meu ouvido que era o mesmo da igreja em que a família dela frequentava. Tia Maria era católica, apostólica, romana. Ela não deve ter ficado feliz por ser um pastor a celebrar o casamento ao invés de um padre.

Mas ele falou rápido e eu me distraí olhando a platéia durante a cerimônia. Quinn passou a maior parte do tempo com um braço em volta da minha cintura e Santana sussurrava uma coisa ou outra com Daniela. Quando dei por mim, o amigo de Julio passou a aliança e os votos foram ditos. Daniela passou a aliança a Mercedes, que também falou os próprios votos. O pastor chamou para assinar a papelada, em que apenas Daniela e o amigo de Julio assinaram como testemunhas. Santana eu e Quinn ficamos de "enfeite", afinal, só fomos escolhidas madrinhas como um carinho de Mercedes por nós.

O casal trocou um beijo, saíram da capela sob uma chuva de arroz e nós nos dirigimos ao salão de festas do hotel. Quinn e eu chegamos de mãos dadas ao local. O DJ colocou uma música ambiente enquanto os noivos não chegavam para inaugurar a pista de dança. Nossos nomes estavam colocados à mesa junto com a antiga turma do Novas Direções.

"Rachel" – recebi um abraço caloroso de Finn – "Estava com muitas saudades."

"Olá Hudson" – Quinn disse com certa gravidade.

"Bom te ver também, Fabray!" – os dois se abraçaram quase que por obrigação.

Esse foi apenas o primeiro momento desconcertante do dia. Brittany e o filho ficaram na mesa imediatamente ao lado da nossa. Robert chamou a atenção de Simon, meu primo mais novo, filho de tia Rosa. Os dois pareciam que se dariam bem àquela tarde. Com Brittany ficaram Artie, Tina e o namorado, Sam solteiro e nossos velhos professores. Santana, Quinn, Johnny e eu fomos colocados junto com Kurt, Finn e Matt com a namorada. Mas isso era só o princípio, pois logo estaríamos todos misturados.

Eu, por exemplo, fui falar com os meus pais e meus tios antes de me interagir com os velhos amigos. Quinn foi tentar conversar com Beth, que estava toda bonitinha com vestido azul e cabelos ondulados. Sentia que estava em falta com os dois. Era nos momentos em que me via envolvida nos braços fortes e protetores do meu pai que me dava conta que só o contato pode telefone não era suficiente.

"Senti tanto a sua falta" – disse com o rosto contra o peito do meu pai.

"Algo mal, hija?"

"Sólo estoy cansada."

"Eso és Toto lo que escucho de ti y tu hermana. Lo hablamos después?"

Olhei para meu pai e acenei. Sei que a minha irmã passou as duas semanas na casa dos nossos pais e terminou a tal monografia e já entregou para o orientador dela. Menos uma coisa para Santana fazer. Fico aliviada por minha irmã. Senti que Santana não estava muito à vontade na festa e sabia exatamente a razão. Via ela conversando com nossos velhos amigos, apresentando Johnny a eles com Brittany ali próxima. Que inferno deve ser.

"Não perco um episódio da série" – Tina disse casualmente quando encostei-me à mesa dos meus amigos para saber notícias deles.

"Obrigada."

"Quem diria que Rachel Berry-Lopez iria parar na HBO. Do jeito que você era na escola, nunca imaginaria que fosse capaz de fazer aquelas cenas" – Sam disse com certa malícia.

"Devemos agradecer à HBO por nos mostrar o belo corpo que você escondia na escola, tirando as pernas."

"Não seja grosseiro, Artie" – Tina o recriminou.

"É melhor tirar a roupa em algo que seja de boa qualidade e receba prêmios do que em coisas pretensiosas" – defendi.

"O roteiro é engraçado e polêmico" – Sam quis analisar o óbvio.

"É, mas não seria uma produção HBO se não fosse assim."

Mercedes e Julio foram apresentados. Entraram direto para a pista de dança ao som de "Body and Soul", do Tony Bennet com Amy Winehouse. Era uma música perfeita para se terminar com os pais. E assim a pista estava aberta. Não prestei muita atenção na festa após isso. Quinn logo me pegou para dançar e não liguei para mais nada. Sentia tanta falta da minha esposa, dos beijos dela, do calor do corpo. Tinha muita sorte em ter alguém que conseguia ficar deslumbrante com tão pouco. Mais do que isso, que me amava.

"Vamos subir?" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido durante a dança lenta.

"Depois do brinde."

Quinn sorriu e me puxou ainda mais contra o corpo dela, se é que era possível. Logo chamaram para fazer os brindes. Estranhei algumas ausências no salão, como de Johnny e de Santana. Imaginei que eles tivessem escapulido para o quarto antes do tempo.

"Gostaria de fazer um brinde a minha grande rival" – comecei a discursar quando me puxaram – "Nossos amigos estão aqui para comprovar que devo agradecer aos céus por Mercedes não ter tentado o caminho da Broadway, porque ela é e sempre será uma das vozes mais lindas que tive o privilégio de ouvir. Sorte minha que pude testemunhar tamanho talento de perto. Na escola, em nosso coral. E depois como a designer incrível que Mercedes se tornou. Tanto é que ela fisgou o meu primo, apesar de que isso só mostra que o gosto dela é meio duvidoso" – provoquei algumas risadas – "Julio, cuide dessa gema. Mercedes, bem vinda à família. Que os dois sejam muito felizes."

Ganhei alguns aplausos e sentei-me para ouvir o discurso do padrinho de casamento, amigo de Julio. Ele adotou o discurso engraçado, começando por um caso constrangedor antes de felicitar aos noivos. Erguemos nossas taças, bebemos nossos champagnes e comemos um pouco até que o bolo fosse partido, que o buquê fosse jogado (Tina o pegou) e os noivos saíssem à francesa.

"Vamos?" – Quinn tinha olhar de cachorro pidão.

Claro que desejava ficar com minha esposa. Sorri e acenei. Ela pegou na minha mão e praticamente me conduziu até ao nosso quarto. Começou a me beijar ali mesmo na porta e as mãos impacientes passavam por tudo o meu corpo, como se tivesse dúvidas por onde começaria a me despir. Encontrou o zíper nas minhas costas e o puxou para baixo. Tão logo o meu vestido desceu, me deixando apenas de calcinha.

"Oh Rachel!" – Quinn parou para me admirar – "Eu vou te comer todinha."

"Espero que isso seja cumprido à risca."

Avançou e voltamos a nos beijar. Desta vez, eram as minhas mãos que passavam pelo corpo dela sem saber por onde começar, embora a dela já tivesse encontrado o caminho em meu sexo. Soltei um gemido alto quando Quinn colocou a mão por dentro da minha calcinha e começou a passar os dedos em meu clitóris escorregando-os até a minha entrada. Como estava molhada para ela.

Foi quando bateram à porta. Eu travei momentaneamente e Quinn parecia estar disposta a ignorar. Mais uma série de batidas, desta vez mais insistente.

"Quinn..."

"Ignore!"

"Rachel" – ouvi uma voz abafada do outro lado. Era minha irmã. Algo não estava certo.

Empurrei Quinn de leve, catei o meu vestido no chão, para cobrir a minha frente. Então, abri a porta. Meu coração ficou apertado quando vi a imagem da minha irmã com a maquiagem borrada e a cara de choro.

"Desculpe interromper..."

"Santy, o que foi?" – a puxei para dentro por instinto.

"Johnny terminou comigo" – ela caiu no choro – "Eu não sei o que fazer Ray!" – ela me abraçou e àquela altura pouco me importava se o vestido caiu e estava praticamente exposta – "Eu não consigo respirar, Ray. Eu não consigo respirar!"


	5. Maio de 2017

**1º de maio de 2017**

**(Santana)**

"Eu te ligo quando chegar em LA" – Rachel disse arrumando a bagagem para voltar a Los Angeles – "E você me ligue quando chegar em casa."

"Não precisa dessa preocupação, Ray" – estava sentada na cama dela e de Quinn no outro modesto quarto reservado a nós na casa dos meus pais em Columbus. Minha irmã passou o dia inteiro me dando colo junto com a minha mãe. Até Beth deu uma de babá, apesar de ela não ter entendido muito bem o que se passava. Sei que minha família se comoveu com a minha situação e agradeço a preocupação de todos, mas é uma droga ser motivo de pena.

Rachel se preparava para partir, o que era uma droga. Significava que teria de ficar a mercê da companhia de Quinn, o que era uma droga maior. Isso e com todas as responsabilidades que esperavam por mim em Nova York, o que era uma droga maior ainda. Desejava que a minha irmã pudesse me fazer companhia, tal como eu fiz quando ela rompeu com Quinn no episódio da traição. A gente pode se permitir ser egoísta quando se está triste, certo. Sinceramente, por mais que pensasse que a minha cabeça tinha de se manter no lugar porque eu não tenho mais margem para sair fazendo besteiras por aí, tinha vontade de encher a cara, de bater em alguém e xingar o mundo. Nada como um festival de auto-piedade.

Minha irmã seria a primeira a deixar a casa. Papi a levaria para o aeroporto em meia hora no máximo. Eu e Quinn faríamos o mesmo, mas no final da tarde. Aproveitamos o feriado para ficar na casa dos nossos pais. No final, quem diria que precisaríamos todos da folga a mais.

"Lembre-se do que conversamos ontem. Eu sei que dói, Santy. Já passei por isso. Mas mantenha o foco. Pela primeira vez, penso que essa alta carga de atividades vai ser benéfico, então se agarre a isso enquanto a ferida cicatriza."

"Certo..." – disse sem muita convicção.

"E não se esqueça de que vou procurar estar sempre disponível para você. Se precisar, me ligue!"

"Rach" – Quinn apareceu no quarto – "Seu pai já está pronto."

"Só um minuto" – Quinn acenou e se retirou, nos dando um pouco mais de espaço e tempo. Rachel fechou a mala e depois pegou na minha mão – "Você vai superar isso logo. Johnny te ama muito e tenho certeza que ele vai passar por cima disso e vai reconsiderar."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Meu sexto sentido diz que é uma questão de tempo" – acenei e recebi um selinho nos meus lábios – "Te amo muito, Santy."

"Eu também te amo, Ray."

Rachel puxou a pequena mala e Saiu do quarto. Eu hesitei um pouco para acompanhá-la. Nunca gostei de despedidas e hoje naquela casa, haveria duas. Rachel abraçou minha mãe, Beth e me abraçou mais uma vez. Por último, deu um beijo na boca de Quinn. Pensei que Quinn fosse acompanhá-la até o aeroporto de Columbus, mas ela decidiu ficar. Acho que por causa de Beth. Miknha irmãzinha, por outro lado, continuava a evitar. Em outra ocasião eu faria algo para ajudar, mas naquelas circunstâncias, estava pouco me lixando. Quem me dera se eu pudesse dormir por dias, semanas, e só acordasse quando tudo estivesse resolvido, inclusive a minha amorosa.

Pensar que tudo aconteceu aparentemente graças a Finn Hudson e a suposta insinuação de que ele achava incrível que estivesse com alguém sem querer dormir com Brittany pelas costas. Foi num momento em que estava dançando com Brittany. Era apenas uma única dança, pois na música anterior, Sam e Tina nos acompanhavam. Johnny se aproximou, vi que algo não estava certo e a gente saiu do salão para conversar. A conversa estranha e acanhada se transformou em questionamentos. Os questionamentos se transformaram numa discussão. A discussão se transformou numa raivosa confissão.

Johnny ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se tentasse se recuperar do golpe. Era como se tivesse atravessado uma espada nele. Ele simplesmente virou as costas para mim, foi até o nosso quarto no hotel, catou as coisas dele e foi embora.

Eu? Procurei colo na pessoa ligada a mim por um cordão umbilical invisível. Parando para pensar agora, foi patético e constrangedor praticamente invadir o quarto em que a minha irmã estava com a esposa dela, ter interrompido uma trepada, e ter chorado até as tripas sentada naquele carpete suspeito abraçada na minha irmã que estava pelada. Patético. Mas eu fiz.

Em vez de ficar no hotel, nós três decidimos fechar a hospedagem e descer com meus pais até Columbus dentro de um carro em que a polícia poderia ter nos parado por carregar uma criança no colo. Felizmente, tudo deu certo. Ao menos isso.

"Quer um suco?" – Beth me ofereceu quando, só em lembrar, ameacei chorar pela enésima vez – "Eu consigo fazer um suco sozinha e fica gostoso."

Sorri e acariciei os cabelos da minha irmãzinha sob o olhar atento de Quinn. Sabia que minha cunhada tinha ciúmes com a minha proximidade com Beth e porque a garotinha me adorava. Não era a minha intenção. Adorava Beth desde quando ela era um bebezinho de colo e, além disso, ela era a minha irmãzinha. Sequer considerava a palavra adotiva. Então porque me furtaria em aceitar o gesto de carinho na frente de Quinn?

"Quer ajuda com o suco?" – perguntei.

"Não precisa."

"Mesmo assim, eu te acompanho."

"Posso tomar o suco também?" – Quinn perguntou esperançosa e Beth relutou.

"Mas é claro!" – Shelby se meteu – "Assim você faz suco para todas nós tomarmos no lanche antes do almoço. Só as garotas."

Beth era mandona. Fez com que eu me sentasse e só pediu ajuda a minha mãe para pegar a vasilha medidora.

"Na escola dela tem uma classe extra em que as crianças aprendem a fazer comidinhas bem simples, como suco em pó. A professora aproveita para dar noções de matemática usando as medidas e quantidades dos ingredientes" – Shelby explicou a Quinn enquanto Beth colocava a quantidade exata (ou quase) de água no jarro de plástico e depois despejava o pó do suco e misturava tudo a seguir.

Beth nos serviu e jogou os imensos olhos cor de amêndoas em cima de mim. beberiquei e sorri.

"Está uma delícia, pequena!" – odiava suco industrializado de pêssego, mas bebi com um sorriso no rosto – "Mas cuidado em não dizer a papi que você será uma chefe de cozinha ou o nosso velho vai ficar chateado que nenhuma das filhas dele seguiu a medicina."

"Eu não vou ser chefe de cozinha, sua boba. Eu vou ser astronauta."

"Mas é claro que vai!" – levantei a mão para que ela me desse um high five.

"Vai tentar conversar com ele quando chegar?" – Shelby me perguntou.

"Se ele estiver disposto..."

"Eu esperaria" – Quinn disparou – "Falo por experiência própria. Eu esperaria as coisas esfriarem um pouco antes de voltar a conversar. Tentei resolver a minha situação com Rachel logo em seguida e foi um desastre."

"Não sei se isso tem alguma fórmula" – Shelby bebericou o suco – "Sou uma mulher que vai fazer 43 anos e passei por alguns bocados no que diz respeito a relacionamentos. Já traí e fui traída, e cada situação é distinta, até porque você lida com pessoas diferentes e em fases diferentes da vida. O pouco que sei de Johnny é que ele é mais experiente, é mais velho, e talvez escute melhor o que você tenha a dizer do que se fosse o embate entre duas pirralhas" – soltou a diretíssima a Quinn e Rachel, por tabela. Minha mãe continuava a pensar que o casamento das duas foi prematuro. Ela até que gostava de Quinn e incentivava um bom relacionamento com Beth, mas a história era outra quando o assunto era Rachel.

"As pirralhas resolveram seus problemas muito bem, não acha?" – Quinn respondeu seca.

"As pirralhas me parecem muito frustradas com a agenda uma da outra" – Shelby devolveu com requinte de crueldade. Quinn resmungou e ameaçou responder, mas eu acenei negativo para ela. Era melhor deixar passar – "Enfim, Johnny me parece ser um homem razoável, apesar de ainda jovem" – ele era cinco anos mais velho que eu. Completaria 28 em setembro – "Coloque as coisas em pratos limpos e depois dê tempo ao tempo, filha. Se ele te ama de verdade e se for mesmo para os dois ficarem juntos, as coisas vão se resolver. Mas se não for, procure ao menos preservar a amizade."

"Amizade é um prêmio de consolação dos mais amargos" – disparei – "Não creio que conseguiria voltar a ser amiga dele como antes."

"Foi o que você plantou, minha filha, infelizmente. Isso me leva ao segundo tópico: Brittany."

"O que tem ela?"

"Sei que ela é muito importante para você. Mas chegou um ponto em que você precisa fazer uma avaliação definitiva do tipo de relação que deverá cultivar e manter-se firme no propósito. Sem dúvidas. Precisa ser sincera consigo mesma, filha, ou essa sombra vai durar a vida inteira."

Por mais que doesse, minha mãe disse uma verdade: já estava passando da hora de eu definir que tipo de relação gostaria de ter com Brittany.

...

**18 de maio de 2017**

**(Santana)**

"Pronta?" – Quinn entrou no meu quarto. Estava arrumada, com um dos vestidinhos brejeiros, o casaquinho, as botas.

"Quase lá" – olhei-me no espelho e terminei de passar a sombra. Coloquei o lápis em cima no estojo de maquiagem em cima da pia do meu banheiro e analisei o meu rosto. Estava bem. Apresentável vestida em meu tailluer azul marinho de calça comprida.

Peguei meu computador, meus papeis e as fichas para não me perder na minha defesa. Por último, coloquei o meu sapato de salto alto. Fui até o banheiro e olhei-me mais uma vez. Era agora ou nunca.

"Vamos?" – disse a Quinn.

"Nervosa?" – perguntou quando saímos do meu quarto.

"Se eu pensar a respeito, posso vomita."

"Mas está preparada?"

"Passei a noite quase toda ensaiando. É agora ou nunca."

Quinn acenou e me ajudou com minhas coisas. Pegamos o elevador em direção à garagem do nosso prédio. Respirava fundo. Procurava em pensar em paisagens bucólicas, no Central Park, nas montanhas, em qualquer coisa que pudesse me trazer um pouco de tranqüilidade. Apesar do som do carro, preferi colocar fones no ouvido. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei na música.

"_What i've got you've got to get it put it in you/ What i've got you've got to get it put it in you/ What i've got you've got to get it put it in you/ Reeling with the feeling don't stop continue.._."

Nada como uma canção idiota, ainda assim, um clássico, para ajudar a me distrair. Mas para o meu infortúnio, logo estávamos no campus de Columbia. Quinn olhou para mim antes de desligar o carro.

"Se quiser, podemos sair correndo."

"Não" – balancei a cabeça – "Estou pronta. Juro."

Não sabia se estava pronta, mas era tarde. Quinn me acompanhou até o pequeno auditório aonde estava marcada a minha defesa da monografia. Professor Harris já estava na sala conversando com outro professor que era um dos convidados para a banca de avaliação.

"Boa tarde" – cumprimentou os dois – "Eu deveria ser a primeira a chegar" – procurei brincar.

"Está em tempo, senhorita Berry-Lopez" – o outro professor sorriu e eu acenei.

"Se me dão licença, vou arrumar o equipamento."

"Está bem, mesmo?" – Quinn quis se assegurar.

"Se eu consegui segurar o meu almoço no estômago até o final, Fabray, te prometo que nós vamos ao Alberta's tomar todas. Tudo por minha conta."

"Feito!" – Quinn segurou minha mão e apertou – "Vai dar tudo certo e você sairá daqui como uma economista e empresária graduada."

Acenei e continuamos a arrumar tudo. Ligamos o computador no quadro touch. Testei as funções e tudo parecia perfeito. Deixei a apresentação no ponto. Coloquei minhas fichinhas espalhadas pela mesa e a minha monografia no canto para a parte dos questionamentos. Tinha vinte minutos para fazer a minha palestra e mais um tempo sim fim para responder todos os questionamentos dos professores da banca. Professor Harris me ajudou a prever quais seriam e eu tinha respostas na ponta da língua. Estava preparada. Quando dei por mim, todos os três professores, mais o meu orientador estavam posicionados. Havia uma boa platéia nas cadeiras do auditório para 50 pessoas. Mais da metade do lugar estava ocupado e uma boa parte por meus amigos e colegas de curso. Quinn estava lá, assim como meu ex-namorado Andrew, minha amiga Izabella e até mesmo Matt Porter, com quem tive um casinho no primeiro semestre da faculdade. O advogado do senhor Weiz, Richard Weiz, estava por lá, tal como mais dois diretores da empresa. Como uma boa funcionária, Tomiko também apareceu.

O professor Harris fez uma pequena apresentação e introdução, como era o costume, antes de jogar a peteca para mim. Olhei para Quinn e depois para Andrew. Ele acenou e cerrou o punho para o alto. Sinal de que estava tentando me passar força. Acenei de volta e voltei a minha atenção para os presentes. Estava na hora de apresentar a minha teoria de mercado.

A apresentação foi rápida e dinâmica, conforme tinha ensaiado. Consegui colocar humor e um pouco do meu espírito bitch. Ouvi aplausos ao final antes de sentar-me e passar a ouvir a fase de questionamento dos meus professores de banca. Como o professor Harris previu, eles tentaram me pegar, mas eu estava preparada. Tive a recomendação de fazer algumas poucas modificações e, no final do processo, os professores se retiraram da sala. Aproveitei para falar com meus amigos.

"Você foi perfeita" – Andrew me deu um abraço apertado.

"Caramba, San" – Matt também me cumprimentou, mas foi mais discreto – "Não sabia que tinha ficado tão violenta assim no assunto. Quase chorei quando você afirmou que o modelo econômico mais usado no mundo hoje está fadado a falir em médio prazo."

"Não quer dizer que eu tenha me tornado socialista como você, Matt. Ainda ama Che Guevara?"

"Ser jovem e não ser revolucionário é uma contradição genética" – ele citou o ídolo argentino.

"E pensar que esse é o mesmo sujeito que disse que o conhecimento nos faz responsáveis" – sorrimos e ele me deu um beijo no rosto antes de eu falar com as outras pessoas.

Independente de qualquer coisa, estava feliz e aliviada por esse pesadelo ter acabado. A não ser que fosse reprovada. Nesse caso, ainda iria para o bar beber todas, só que para esquecer. O professores retornaram e os meus colegas que ficaram sentaram enquanto eu permaneci de pé posicionada em frente à banda em respeito aos mestres para ouvis a sentença final. Professor Ross Nicholls se levantou e eu imediatamente tremi. Tive aula com ele e não foram poucas às vezes em que batemos de frente. Preparei-me para ouvir a minha reprovação.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopes, fazia algum tempo em que não presenciava uma apresentação tão audaciosa como a sua. Não me refiro apenas ao uso considerável de gírias e até de um palavrão" – eu sabia que iriam implicar porque usei a palavra 'fudido'. Saiu sem querer – "Detalhes que a gente considera por vir de alguém tão jovem. Aproveito para aconselhar para que modere o tom na próxima vez" – abaixei a cabeça. Próxima vez? Aquilo era uma reprovação – "Contudo, o que importa são as idéias contidas neste trabalho e digo que elas são muito interessantes. Embora ainda alguns pontos ficaram superficiais, compreendemos que isso é conseqüência do pouco tempo que existe na preparação numa monografia final regular. E por isso mesmo que existe o mestrado e o doutorado: para que questões assim possam ser estudas mais profundamente. Senhorita Berry-Lopez, nós te convidamos a participar do processo seletivo de mestrado para dar continuidade ao desenvolvimento desta tese. Tenho certeza que ela será uma referência valiosa nos estudos acadêmicos. Parabéns, você foi aprovada."

Ele entregou o meu trabalho. Ganhei um A-. Eu quase morri por um A-. Não poderia estar mais feliz. Cumprimentei todos os professores da banca e abracei o meu orientador e amigo ao longo dos quatro anos de Universidade. Chorei no ombro do professor Harris e quando dei por mim estava praticamente me prantos. Ele me segurou forte, procurando ser discreto, enquanto eu molhava o paletó marrom com minhas lágrimas. Era um desabafo. Tive um semestre infernal e aquilo era um desabafo legítimo.

"Ei garota" – ele dava tapinhas nas minhas costas e dizia com suavidade – "Você conseguiu. Você conseguiu. Alegre-se."

"Eu estou alegre!" – disse contra o paletó do meu professor.

"Então demonstre."

Olhei para o meu mentor com a visão embaçada e forcei um sorriso, só para falhar um segundo depois e voltar a abraçá-lo. Logo havia mais gente para ajudar a secar as minhas lágrimas. Andrew me ofereceu um lenço de papel e Quinn mandou eu beber um pouco de água para me recompor.

"Muito bem, senhorita Berry-Lopez" – professor Nicholls deu tapinhas no meu ombro – "Tem alguma coisa a dizer?"

"Alberta's, em Hudson St, na altura com a 10th em Greenwhich Village."

"Perdão?" – o meu velo professor franziu a testa.

"Professores e amigos" – usei um pouco mais do lenço de papel – "Quem quiser comemorar comigo e beber a melhor cerveja da cidade, é para lá que estou indo."

"Às cinco horas da tarde?" – professora Gilmore questionou, mas não escondia que achava graça.

"Nunca é cedo demais, professora."

Ela sorriu e eu cumprimentei a todos mais uma vez. Bar, aqui vamos nós, mas primeiro, alguns telefonemas pelo caminho. Rachel ia pirar, assim como os meus pais e zaide.

...

**19 de maio de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

Que ressaca. Estava em clima de celebração pela monografia de Santana que bebi todas e mais algumas. O pior: precisando ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. Cheguei ao trabalho de óculos escuro, cabelos presos e uma gororoba que revirava no meu estômago que Santana disse ser bom para ressaca. Ela me mandou tomar uma colher de azeite e em seguida a receita da gororoba que viu na internet. Claro que ela não precisaria disso, uma vez que ganhou a sexta-feira de prêmio e poderia ficar em casa com as cortinas fechadas, deitada na cama dela ou vendo um filme qualquer com os pés em cima o sofá. O certo é que ela estava livre de Columbia. Em um mês teria a colação de grau, o diploma, uma festa oferecida pelo avô em Cleveland e uma viagem de presente do outro avô. Acho que ela vai conhecer o Japão ou a Austrália. Não sei. Santana, assim como Rachel, conhece um bom bocado do mundo. Visitaram um monte de países da Europa e das Américas. Eu é que tenho muito que conhecer ainda.

"Está tudo bem, Fabray?" – Santiago tinha um sorrisinho sem-graça nos lábios enquanto eu estava na minha mesa (agora tinha direito ao meu canto exclusivo com a minha nova função) – "A farra foi boa ontem?"

"Santana defendeu a monografia ontem. Saímos para comemorar depois."

"Daí os óculos escuros?"

"Bingo."

"Parabéns para ela" – Santiago usou um tom meio seco, o que era compreensível visto que ele não estava de bom humor e também só tolerava Santana porque ela era a minha cunhada. Sentou ao meu lado e hesitou – "O que vai fazer hoje?"

"Só vou ter uma reunião à tarde com a equipe que vai filmar o clipe da Taylor Swift."

"Sério?"

"Não sabia? Todo mundo sabia que ela filmaria conosco. É mais uma música sobre ex-namorado que vai ganhar vídeo-clipe."

"Sabia... claro" – balançou a cabeça – "Só não pensei que você pudesse estar envolvida."

"Até agosto, meu caro amigo, eu sou a garota da fotografia dos vídeo-clipes dessa produtora. Sem falar que mês que vem eles vão me mandar para Boston."

"Por quê?

"Porque será onde Robert Richardson vai promover um curso de um mês de direção fotográfica pra alguns privilegiados e eu vou estar presente às custas da Bad Things."

"Achei que você estaria excitada."

"Em parte. Acontece que Rachel vai estar aqui para gravar Slings and Arrows. Vamos nos desencontrar."

"Que saco!" – ele deu um sorrisinho.

"Você nem tem idéia. Estou sentindo falta da presença dela como nunca" – encarei o meu amigo – "Mas me diga, por que está para baixo?"

"Coisinhas que acontecem aqui" – ele olhou para os lados, como se temesse ouvidos extras – "nem todos os funcionários são promovidos."

"Tiago, eu não sei se ainda estou em posição de influência, mas se eu puder ajudá-lo..."

"Não se comprometa, Fabray" – disse com suavidade – "Estou feliz por você. De verdade" – olhou para os lados novamente – "Mas será que a gente pode conversar depois. Lá em casa talvez? Ou eu vou à sua?"

Santiago sempre foi um machão, por vezes pouco higiênico e inconveniente, mas sempre leal à nossa amizade. Conhecia muito bem esse sujeito a ponto de saber que se ele precisava desabafar alguma coisa, era porque o assunto era sério e que ele precisava muito daquilo.

"Claro!" – coloquei minha mão no ombro dele – "Pode ser hoje à noite?"

"Depois do expediente?"

"Não. Vai lá em casa por volta das oito da noite. Eu tenho aquela coisa..."

"O encontro com a russa?" – ele sorriu. Era um dos poucos que sabia que fazia terapia.

Acenei e Santiago deixou o meu boxinho de trabalho. Olhei bem para o meu espaço. Só os diretores e coordenadores tinham direito a algo exclusivo, além dos sócios majoritários. Não tinha nada comparado a uma sala grande como a de Liam ou Grant. Mas ali poderia colocar um porta-retrato com uma foto minha e de Rachel, meus bilhetes, tinha um pequeno quadro de pincel para fazer anotações, um computador, e tinha acesso à sala que gripagem para requisitar os equipamentos que quisesse (e que estivessem disponíveis). Era outro mundo dentro de uma só empresa. Mundo esse que Santiago por certo estava frustrado em não desfrutar. O coordenador de arte não o tirava da publicidade. Justo um sujeito apaixonado por cinema, em planejar sets e desenhar storyboards.

A reunião com a equipe de filmagem do clipe da Taylor Swift foi tranqüila. O diretor Sérgio Loyola, que era brasileiro, conversou conosco junto com um assessor da cantora e conseguimos convencê-lo obre a idéia para o clipe. Seria um desafio fechar uma parte da ponte, colocar a cantora para correr, e preparar tudo para fazer num take só, sem cortes. Em estúdio é fácil porque se tem total controle da luz. Na rua, nem tanto, mas a gente fazia qualquer negócio. Precisaríamos de um dia inteiro de ensaios com a cantora e os figurantes que intercederiam no processo, tudo para entrar no momento exato. Então torcer para que as condições do dia seguinte fossem similares para facilitar o meu trabalho. Se tudo saísse do papel conforme Loyola vislumbrou, ficaria um excelente vídeo-clipe.

Analisei o meu cronograma. Caso a cantora aprovasse, segunda-feira mesmo eu, o diretor e o diretor de arte e mais um produtor iríamos até a ponte que pensamos fazer todo o estudo dela. De ângulos, por onde começar, como posicionar a equipe. Era um trabalho minucioso m que depois eu teria de solicitar os equipamentos na gripagem e pedir para Terry escalar todos os meus auxiliares. Ao longo da semana teriam reuniões gerais e eu deveria marcar outra só com o meu pessoal. Já tinha feito isso algumas vezes na Bad Thigs, mas tinha de confessar que a rotina do processo só me excitava. Até a minha ressaca tinha passado. Ao menos isso.

Próximos das seis horas, deixei meu canto e peguei um táxi direto para o edifício do consultório da doutora Irina Merkulova. Cheguei em cima da hora, o que sabia que ela não recomendava. Dizia que o paciente deveria chegar no mínimo com dez minutos de antecedência para conseguir se recuperar um pouco do estresse que eram as ruas de Nova York, do trabalho e de tudo mais. Não deu. Mal sentei no sofá de espera, fui chamada. Entrei no consultório que já era um velho conhecido e sentei-me na poltrona de sempre, pegando a bolinha de apertar de sempre. Era uma estranha força do hábito. Irina sentou-se na poltrona em frente, como de hábito, com o tablet em mãos. Noutro dia vi que ela tinha uma ficha de cada paciente nele. Era por isso que fazia tantas perguntas precisas e desconcertantes na hora exata. As anotações dela não a deixavam perder o ponto.

"A última vez em que esteve aqui, você ia para um casamento de uma amiga. Lembro que você estava ansiosa para reencontrar sua esposa. Como foi?"

"Mais ou menos?" – disse acanhada.

"Não vai dizer que vocês se desentenderam?"

"Nós não. Mas aconteceram coisas que estragaram um pouco nosso clima romântico do reencontro."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Santana, minha cunhada, terminou o namoro no dia do casamento e veio chorar nos braços da irmã dela bem na hora em que estávamos transando" – já tinha passado da fase em que tinha receio de dizer certas palavras, como sexo e transar, para Irina.

"Você, com certeza, não ficou feliz."

"Eu quis matar Santana. Por mais solidária que eu quisesse ficar, estava frustrada."

"Sexualmente frustrada?"

"É!" – admiti com certa vergonha – "Tinha visto e estado com a minha esposa duas semanas antes quando fiz uma viagem de correria à Los Angeles, como sabe" – apertei a bolinha com mais força – "Eu não quero passar uma tarada ou algo assim, mas eu sinto falta disso... de sexo. Sinto falta de estar com ela, só que desde que nos casamos ter uma vida sexual com a freqüência que gostaria é difícil. Passei praticamente a primeira metade do semestre nos estúdios de Nova Rochelle e só ficava com Rachel nos fins de semana. Depois ela teve de ir a Los Angeles à trabalho e as gravações por lá são puxadas porque eles tem um esquema de fazer tudo em ritmo intenso para que terminem a temporada o mais rápido possível e liberar os atores para outros projetos. Geralmente gastam três meses, fora o trabalho promocional. Mas são três meses em que praticamente não vejo Rachel. É ainda mais complicado."

"Por tanto, com a libido que tem, considera que sua vida sexual não é satisfatória."

"Não é por culpa minha ou de Rachel. Ela precisa ganhar o dinheiro dela e eu tenho o meu trabalho. Quando estou com ela... é mágico. Não só pelo bom sexo, mas até as nossas pequenas conversas na cozinha durante o café da manhã fazem falta. Eu a amo tanto, quero muito passar mais tempo ao lado dela, mas a gente não consegue. Sabíamos que seria assim desde o ano passado, antes de nos casar. Ainda assim é difícil me segurar."

"A masturbação não ajuda?"

"Ajuda, claro. Rachel e eu temos esse lance... chamamos de sexkype. A gente procura interagir, mas quando paro para pensar, é constrangedor pedir para minha esposa tocar os próprio seios através de uma tela enquanto eu tenho um vibrador entre as pernas. Desculpe se isso for constrangedor para a senhora..."

"Não é, não se preocupe, Quinn. Não há nada de errado nesse tipo de interação."

"Sei que não. De qualquer forma, a única diferença disso e ver pornografia na internet é que eu não pago para ver a minha esposa se masturbando em frente a uma webcam."

"Você já pagou para ver pornografia, Quinn?" – fiquei vermelha. Sabia que sim porque a sensação de calor no rosto é inconfundível.

"Uma vez eu usei o cartão de crédito para assistir uma prostituta de masturbar pela webcam..."

"Você já era casada?"

"Não. Faz anos. Eu ainda morava em Lima. Na época eu tinha um namorado, o nome dele era Samuel... Sam. A gente tinha transado uma vez, mas eu não gostei tanto assim. Eu via alguns desses vídeos da internet. Achava os heterossexuais agressivos, mas me excitava com os lésbicos. Um dia, fiquei curiosa e entrei em contato com uma dessas garotas que se masturbam pela webcam mediante pagamento no cartão de crédito."

"Como você se sentiu?"

"Com medo da minha mãe me flagrar. Tanto que nem consegui apreciar, por assim dizer. Depois com medo de aparecer no boleto do cartão de crédito. Sentia vergonha."

"Você já tinha consciência de que era homossexual?"

"Eu tinha admitido para mim mesma que era assim que transei com Sam pela primeira vez. Antes disso, tinha essa atração, essa paixão maluca por Rachel que me dava uma boa dica da minha sexualidade, só não podia e não queria admitir para mim mesma."

"Você nunca se sentiu atraída por nenhuma outra mulher além da sua esposa?"

"Rachel foi a primeira e única por quem me apaixonei, que amo. Mas admito que senti atração por algumas outras."

"Quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez?" – tentei forçar a memória e ser a mais honesta possível.

"O primeiro evento que me lembro aconteceu quando tinha uns 11 anos. Minha irmã, Frannie, levou algumas colegas para ficar na banheira de hidromassagem que tinha no quintal lá de casa. Frannie é três anos mais velha e as amigas dela, da mesma idade, tinham seios já formados, corpo feminino. Eu era uma gordinha que ficava retraída pelos cantos."

"E o que você fez?"

"Tinha uma menina, Jenny, que tinha os seios particularmente fartos para a idade dela. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos deles. Eram fascinantes, mas a minha criação cristã fez com que reprimisse esse tipo de pensamento. Ao longo do tempo senti atração por algumas meninas. Na época em que fui cheerio então, não raro me flagrava olhando o corpo das outras garotas no vestiário. Tenho vergonha de admitir, mas até mesmo o corpo de Santana não escapou aos meus olhos. Ela tem pernas quase tão bonitas quando as da irmã" – passei a mão pelo meu rosto – "Devo ser uma tarada, não é mesmo?"

"Longe disso, Quinn" – Irina sorriu – "Você é uma pessoa normal no que diz respeito ao desejo sexual. Muitas pessoas se recriminam por pensar em sexo, acham que isso é um problema sério. As coisas não são bem por aí. Pensar em sexo, sentir desejos, se permitir procurar o prazer são atos saudáveis. Não há nada de errado você desejar estar com sua esposa e não se satisfazer totalmente com a masturbação, embora isso te alivie, correto?" – acenei ainda envergonhada – "Significa que você valoriza a troca, a presença dela, a intimidade."

"Às vezes eu penso... Rachel faz o meu jogo, mas ela admite que não pensa nisso tanto quanto eu. Por isso, às vezes, acho que há algo de errado por eu querer mais."

"Esse desejo chega a atrapalhar o seu rendimento no trabalho ou a sua vida social? Ele constrange a sua esposa e a coloca em situações em que talvez não quisesse estar?"

Pensei direito na indagação de Irina.

"Na verdade... não. Quando estou trabalhando, realmente concentrada, sequer me lembro. E Rachel é muito clara sobre o que ela gosta e não gosta de fazer na cama. Eu a respeito."

"Logo, não há nada de errado, Quinn. A doença só caracteriza quando o desejo sexual passa a tomar conta da vida da pessoa de tal maneira que ela passa a ter problemas em outras áreas, como a profissional, por exemplo. Existem as pessoas que sentem compulsão pelo sexo de tal forma que precisam ser tratados como viciados. Há outros que levam fetiches à extremos e esses também precisam ser tratados. Contundo, minha querida, tudo isso está muito longe de ser o seu caso. Você pode até ter uma libido maior do que a sua esposa. Ainda assim, isso está dentro do patamar normal de uma pessoa saudável. Sua curiosidade é normal, suas frustrações também."

"Mesmo que seja normal, doutora, o que é um alívio pensar a respeito, isso não alivia a minha frustração pela distância. É muito ruim pensar que eu vou conseguir ir à Los Angeles neste mês e nem mesmo ela à Nova York. Um mês nessa secura, doutora! Um mês sem ela e ainda tendo de agüentar os resmungos de Santana. Desde que ela terminou o namoro que está com um humor terrível. Menos ontem."

"O que aconteceu ontem?"

"Ela defendeu a monografia final, foi aprovada e convidou um monte de gente para tomar um porre coletivo."

"E foi o que você fez" – era arrepiante quando Irina era tão categórica.

"Foi" – e ela acenou, para a minha completa vergonha.

Já havíamos discutido inúmeras vezes sobre a minha tendência de exagerar na bebida principalmente quando estressada. Havia sugerido até a que eu experimentasse praticar boxe. Por hora, ainda tentava me equilibrar na minha força de vontade. Eu não bebia todos os dias. Não sentia a necessidade ou a compulsão. Quando estava com Rachel, moderava. Sem ela, podia exagerar. Irina disse que isso não fazia de mim uma alcoólatra, mas que deveria vigiar se considerado os hábitos dos meus pais em relação à bebida. Os dois adoravam.

"Você conversou com sua esposa a respeito de todas essas coisas?

"Não, doutora" – abaixei a cabeça.

"Antes de mais nada, você deveria procurar conversar com Rachel mais sobre aquilo que te aflige. Verdade que nós falamos de tudo um pouco com nossos cônjuges, ainda assim há certas coisas que tentamos manter para nós mesmos, até como uma forma de preservar nossa individualidade. Pode ser que tenhamos vergonha de nos expressar sobre certos assuntos. Às vezes até medo. Embora seja saudável que se preserve alguma individualidade, há certos assuntos que precisam serem discutidos. A sua frustração sexual é um desses tópicos, Quinn. Poderemos gastar uma, duas, trinta sessões para que eu te convença plenamente que esse aspecto da sua vida é perfeitamente normal. Mas a verdade é que só vai melhorar quando você e Rachel tiverem uma conversa franca. É provável que as coisas não se resolvam de imediato, como um passe de mágica. Até porque a agenda de vocês e a distância geográfica não vão permitir por hora. Então será preciso ter paciência. Mas ela precisa saber o que realmente sente. Quem sabe a sua frustração também não seja a dela?"

Dizer que saía do consultório de iria refletindo sobre o assunto é chover no molhado. Isso era uma constante. Voltei para casa disposta a cumprir minha promessa com Santiago e, depois, contatar minha mulher para conversar. Não sabia se conseguiria dizer tudo que pensava ou sentia. Só que precisava tentar.

"Maldito infierno!" – escutei Santana esbravejar da sala – "Sólo se puede robar!"

"O quê?" – era uma voz masculina que parecia confusa.

"Você está roubando!"

Entrei na sala e vi Santana e Andrew discutindo aparentemente por conta de um jogo do Xbox. Ela estava de pé com o joystick numa mão e a outra apontava para a tela, como se a televisão também estivesse contra minha cunhada. Andrew estava sentado no sofá com, cara de abobado.

"Boa noite" – entrei de mancinho – "Olá Andrew. Não sabia que viria aqui."

"Eu o chamei para vir aqui. Não posso?" – Santana respondeu com toda grosseria do mundo. Só pude levantar minhas mãos e pedir calma em silêncio.

Tirei meus sapatos, joguei minha bolsa em cima da cama, pendurei meu casaco e calcei meu chinelo de dedo. Vi que Santana havia pedido uma pizza grande para ela e Andrew e havia três fatias guardadas para mim. Não seria suficiente para oferecer a Santiago. Vasculhei nos armários e na geladeira em busca de algo fácil e rápido. Só encontrei biscoitos, pipoca de microondas e lasanha congelada. Havia queijo, presunto de peru, pão de forma. Todo o resto requeria mão de obra e confesso que eu só gostava de ir para a cozinha com Rachel porque a minha esposa era uma entusiasta nas artes culinárias ao passo que a minha cunhada era uma baita preguiçosa que só ajudava quase que na marra. De qualquer forma, não estava disposta a fazer coisa alguma.

"San" – disse saindo da cozinha – "Sabe onde está aquele panfleto de comida chinesa que ficava pendurado na geladeira?"

"Gravei o telefone no meu celular e joguei o papel fora."

"Mas lá tinha um mini cardápio!"

"Eu só peço o Yakisoba de frango e o rolinho primavera. 20 dólares o combo com arroz com legumes e ovo e a taxa de entrega. Pra quê cardápio?"

"Talvez porque você more com mais duas pessoas aqui!"

"Rachel só pode o Yakisoba vegetariano e você só pede o bifum com lombo de porco. De novo: pra quê cardápio?"

"Ahhh!" – tinha momentos que gostaria de esganar Santana.

Não daria tempo. O interfone tocou. Era Santiago. Atendi e ele subiu depressa fruto do elevador sem congestionamento. Senti que ele ficou sem jeito ao encontrar Santana e Andrew jogando na sala. Seja lá o que ele precisava conversar comigo, tinha de ser às sós.

"Quer comer alguma coisa? Tem pizza, ingredientes para sanduíches..."

"Está tudo bem, Fabray. Estou sem fome" – Tiago acenou para Santana e Andrew.

"Quer conversar no escritório já que tem dois patetas ocupando a sala inteira?"

Santiago apenas acenou sob o olhar desconfiado de Santana. Ignorei e o conduzi até o escritório/estúdio. Bena arrumou a bagunça que estava o lugar, finalmente. Nessas últimas semanas, Santana mal deixava a nossa faxineira entrar do cômodo por causa das coisas da monografia. Puxei as cadeiras e nós sentamos. Ele me entregou uma pasta.

"Lembra que eu vivia desenhando pela madrugada quando morávamos juntos?" – acenei – "Eu não queria te dizer, mas trabalhava num projeto meu. Um longa-metragem sci-fi remodelado, com concepção visual e abordagens diferentes do que o habitual feito pela indústria. É algo que sairia barato, mesmo assim poderia acrescentar muito na simplicidade."

Abri a pasta e arregalei os olhos. Santiago era um grande desenhista. Disso sabia muito bem. Ele também fazia storyboards perfeitos. Mas o que vi naquele material desenhado com todo primor era de uma beleza extraordinária.

"Tiago... isso aqui... isso é lindo!" – encarei o meu amigo – "Deveria tentar vender esse material. Alguém que possa realizá-lo."

"Eu tentei. Para a Bad Things" – disse com embaraço na voz – "Mostrei ao meu coordenador de artes e ele ficou de me arrumar um horário para conversar com os patrões. Essa conversa aconteceu ontem. Gary mal olhou para o roteiro, que está todo aí em forma de quadrinhos. Simplesmente disse que não estava interessado no momento porque a produtora já tinha projetos demais."

"Falar logo com Gary" – lamentei – "Ele é meio escroto. Liam escutaria melhor."

"Talvez, mas eu não quis pagar para ver. Não mais Quinn. Chega de dar o sangue para aquele lugar e ser completamente ignorado."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu entreguei a carta de demissão hoje. Estou fora da Bad Things."

Precisei de um tempo para me refazer do choque. Pensar em não ter mais Santiago por perto, justo um dos meus melhores amigos, era estranho e ruim. Era a única pessoa dentro daquela empresa em que eu podia desabafar algumas frustrações sem conseqüências, e vice-versa.

"Tiago, eu..."

"Não é tão ruim, Fabray" – ele segurou a minha mão – "Já pensava nisso há algum tempo e estava disposto a sair. O fato de Gary ter agido como o escroto que é, só me fez ter certeza da minha decisão."

"Mesmo assim, voe tem suas contas, mora só e a gente sabe que o mercado não está fácil."

"Eu me viro, ok?" – pegou o material dele e folheou algumas páginas – "O que acha disso?"

"Não li, obviamente, mas o plano parece bom."

"Acha que dá para fazer?"

"Claro."

"O que você acha de a gente fazer? Nós dois?"

Outra surpresa da noite.

"Tiago... se a gente for tentar produzir isso, esse projeto levaria um bom tempo para ser filmado. Talvez uns cinco, seis anos até a gente conseguir financiamento. Além disso, você precisa procurar um trabalho e eu terei uma agenda apertada a partir de agosto."

"Que leve cinco ou seis anos, Fabray. A questão é que eu dei um duro danado para conceber esse projeto, pensar em todo planejamento visual, fazer o roteiro. Não ia largar isso na mão de que não daria a atenção que merece. Quero realizá-lo junto com a minha melhor amiga."

Encarei Santiago. Em todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, eu nunca o vi tão certo e seguro do que dizia. Sinceramente, produzir um filme diferente mesmo que levasse cinco ou seis anos, mas algo próprio, era uma idéia excitante. Praticamente o ideal de qualquer cineasta, não importa em qual área ele se especializou.

"Você pode deixar o material tudo aqui para eu ler com calma?"

"É todo seu, Fabray!"

...

**20 de maio de 2017**

**(Santana)**

Estava nervosa. Johnny finalmente concordou em me ver depois de termos falado rapidamente por telefone. Ao longo de todos esses dias. Sei que ele estava ferido, muito mesmo. Sei que pisei na bola. Feio. Era bem verdade que estava disposta a esconder minha pulada de cerca até quando pudesse. Provavelmente nunca contaria se a nossa briga naquele dia não tivesse me puxado para tal.

Johnny concordou em me encontrar nos limites do Central Park para o Harlem. Havia alguns restaurantes pequenos e bons por lá, além disso, não ficava longe da minha casa e nem do estúdio de tatuagens. Estranhei quando ele disse que estava trabalhando pela manhã daquele sábado. Ele nunca trabalhava aos fins de semana. De qualquer forma, não era só o nosso relacionamento que teríamos de discutir. A continuidade de Johnny como artista da Rock'n'Pano também estava em pauta. Com ele, tinha quatro pessoas trabalhando comigo nesse sentido, com a expectativa de um quinto elemento. Sexto se eu acatar a sugestão de Quinn em chamar Santiago para fazer uma coleção.

Meu coração disparou quando o vi se aproximar do banco em que estava sentada. Johnny tinha passado máquina no cabelo, o que era um crime, e feito a barba. Estava arrumado, com camisa social azul, calça jeans, cinto e sapatos pretos.

"Oi" – levantei-me sem jeito e nos abraçamos rapidamente. Foi quando senti que além de bem arrumado, ele estava com um ótimo perfume, um dos meus favoritos.

"Oi princesa" – retribuiu com um sorriso acanhado e nos afastamos, apesar de que a minha vontade era beijá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"O cabelo..."

"Um impulso."

"Outros impulso que eu deva saber?"

"Tem um restaurante aqui próximo. Podemos almoçar?"

Acenei. Andar lado a lado com Johnny no curto trajeto até o restaurante foi estranho. Tinha todas as vontades de segurar na mão dele, andar abraçado, ou simplesmente ficar mais próxima. A restrição foi só mais um detalhe que me fez perceber o tamanho da merda que fiz. Sentamos numa mesa no interior do restaurante para aproveitar o ar condicionado em virtude do calor que começava a bater em Nova York. Pedimos nossas bebidas. Um suco de laranja para mim, uma coca-cola para ele.

"Eu vi o recado que você deixou no meu celular. Parabéns pela defesa da monografia. Será uma excelente economista, San. Já é uma ótima empresária."

"Senhor Harris disse que eu deveria entrar no programa de pós-graduação e dar continuidade ao meu projeto de pesquisa. Só que não" – tinha que me conter e manter a minha expectativa baixa. Não era porque estávamos conversando em paz que estivesse tudo bem – "Preciso de um respiro na minha agenda."

"Só que você reclama, reclama, mas ama a Columbia."

"Amo mesmo!" – sorri – "Vou sentir muita falta de acordar cedo e pedalar até ao campus."

"Como está Rachel e Quinn?"

"Vão bem. Rachel me ligou ontem. Disse que está quase matando o treinador dela."

"Ela vai usar cabos na peça, não é?"

"Parece que sim. Pelo que entendi, Os Saltimbancos é uma peça bastante física."

Fizemos um breve silêncio. Lembrava que esses momentos entre nós costumavam ser mais confortáveis.

"E você? O que andou fazendo nesses dias?"

"O mesmo de sempre: trabalhei, estudei para a minha defesa da monografia. Lá na Weiz, aquele festival de jazz com o patrocínio da empresa vai sair mesmo. Vai ser em agosto no Central Park. Tudo gratuito."

"Acertou as coleções?"

"Sim. Quinn já entregou a dela, a de Carl Tomiko será lançada mês que vem. Está sensacional. A coleção de Antrin promete muito pela prévia que vi. Estou fechando contrato com o designer Vicent Banks e pode ser que Santiago passe a fazer parte do time."

"As coisas parecem caminhar bem, não é?"

"Estão voltando aos poucos para os trilhos. Só falta você" – eu o encarei e ele sorriu sem jeito. A garçonete deixou nossas bebidas e anotou nossos pedidos. Disse que a espera era, em média, de 15 minutos. Por mim, tudo bem.

"Sobre isso..." – fechei os olhos porque já sabia o que viria – "Gostaria de agradecer pela oportunidade, Santana. Foi um período maravilhoso que passei contigo na empresa, mas acho que chegou a hora de parar" – acenei. Vim preparada para ouvir isso e procurei manter minhas emoções sob controle.

"Você tomou essa decisão por causa do nosso relacionamento?"

"Também. A verdade, e você sabe bem disso, é que a minha contribuição não era tão boa. Minhas peças vendem pouco e você só me mantinha no quadro de artistas porque era o seu namorado."

"Isso não é verdade. Você se juntou a empresa antes do nos relacionarmos. Te convidei porque gosto dos seus desenhos."

"Sem querer fazer uma cena de auto-piedade, mas você sabe que sou um artista medíocre. Se tatuadores fossem artistas de verdade, estaríamos todos milionários."

"Você não é um simples tatuador."

"Claro! Sou um tatuador que escreveu um livro. Mas eu não estou aqui pela auto-piedade, San. Não mesmo. O que quero dizer é que sei das minhas limitações e se as minhas habilidades foram interessantes para você no início de tudo, hoje já não é bem assim. Você, como empresária, sabe disso."

Sim, eu sabia disso. Mas nem tudo no mundo empresarial tem de ser pragmático e sem coração. Aliás, se não tiver coração e alma, além do cérebro, nada feito. Johnny não vendia e ele é um artista limitado. Só que ele também era um grande entusiasta e isso me dava força diante de certas dificuldades. Ficar sem esse apoio seria ruim. Mas quem sou eu pra forçá-lo a ficar? Acenei e aceitei.

"Espero que isso não signifique que esteja saindo de vez da minha vida."

"Essa era uma parte da conversa que pensava em fazer depois do almoço" – ele sorriu sem-jeito.

"Essa é uma parte da conversa que procurava ter o quanto antes" – rebati.

"O nosso rompimento me deixou mal, San. Ainda estou mal."

"Não é o único. Acha que amanheço o dia cantando lá lá lá para passarinho azul? Estou um caco, Johnny boy. Só estou de pé porque ainda tenho uma tonelada de responsabilidades a cumprir e não posso deixar essa bola cair. Mas, cara, é difícil! Está foda aceitar nosso rompimento, em especial porque sei que pisei na bola."

A garçonete nos interrompeu por alguns instantes para servir. Olhei para o meu prato. Tinha um pingo de fome. Nesse ponto, Johnny tinha razão: era melhor ter deixado essa discussão para depois do almoço.

"Passei esses dias procurando entender" – ele brincou com a comida – "Tentei olhar a coisa por diversos ângulos, mas só chego a uma conclusão: que Brittany é a única pessoa para você, já que depois de todo esse tempo, ainda não consegue superá-la. Então por quê ficar no caminho?"

"Eu também pensei muito a respeito. Tive longas conversas com a minha irmã ao telefone e até mesmo com minha mãe a respeito. Mas a minha conclusão é diferente da sua. Verdade que Brittany foi o meu primeiro grande amor, além de ela ter sido por tantos anos a minha melhor amiga. Por muitos anos achava que Brittany era a única para mim apesar de ela nunca ter me escolhido. Nenhuma vez. Até que você chegou" – encarei o meu namorado – "Você, John Edward Hall Jr. foi a primeira pessoa porque quem me apaixonei de verdade desde Brittany."

"Ainda assim, você transou com ela praticamente na minha cara" – sabia que ele estava dando um duro para se controlar.

"Só para me arrepender logo em seguida. Pode acreditar ou não, mas aquela foi a primeira vez em que estive com ela e me senti um lixo depois" – encarei o meu ex-namorado – "Brittany deixou de ser um interesse romântico. Sim, eu ainda a amo porque isso nunca vai deixar de acontecer. Ela é Brittany, a garota que desenhava dragões comigo enquanto imaginávamos aventuras em reinos distantes. Mas a verdade é que nossas vidas, nossas realidades não se encaixam mais. Foi uma tragédia pessoal ter de perder você para me dar conta disso."

Johnny me encarou e ele conseguia ser intimidador quando tinha esse olhar que parecia me penetrar além da carne. Era fascinante e desconfortável. Poucas pessoas no muno tinham esse efeito sobre mim. Então ele baixou a cabeça e voltou a brincar com a comida.

"Eu não sei, San. Por mais que eu queira deixar tudo isso para trás e tentar de novo, ainda está muito recente. Dói pra cacete. Ainda mais porque você é a mulher que mais amei até hoje. Vai ser foda ter de conviver com essa mancha e acho que é melhor deixar as coisas correrem naturalmente. Se a gente tiver de ser de verdade, então a gente vai ficar juntos. Só que agora, neste momento, ainda está foda."

"Então é isso? Você sai da minha vida?"

"Não é tão dramático quanto pensa. Vou querer saber notícias suas. E de Quinn e de Rachel. Vocês foram a minha família ao longo desses anos e não vai ser o nosso lance que vai cortar isso de uma vez. Só que preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, arejar a mente. É isso."

Não tinha alternativa a não ser aceitar a vontade de Johnny. O que teria de fazer? Obrigá-lo a me aceitar?

"Eu vou deixar contigo o dinheiro da metade do almoço..."

"Eu pago, San!"

"Tinha razão. A gente deveria conversar sobre isso depois de comer" – enxuguei algumas lágrimas. Foi impossível segurá-las.

"Eu chamo o táxi contigo."

"Não precisa" – estava a um fio de desabar ali mesmo naquele restaurante. Precisava dar o fora dali o quanto antes. Peguei minha bolsa e me levantei – "A gente conversa depois."

Johnny acenou e permaneceu na mesa. Assim que saí do restaurante, minha visão estava embaçada. Peguei um táxi que era farto naquela área da cidade e pedi para dirigir para o meu prédio. Àquela altura, como num filme indie B, me permiti chorar diante de um completo estranho.


	6. Junho de 2017

**13 de junho de 2017**

**(Rachel)**

"Não, Quinn, não vou" – andei pela sala com o celular em mãos – "Não vou fazer uma loucura em ir a Boston num dia para voltar no outro.

"_Por que não? Canso de ver um monte de gente fazendo isso._"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas pensa bem: eu termino de gravar, folgo três dias que serão usados para ir ao aeroporto, pegar um voo curto para Boston, ficar contigo, voltar no outro dia para pegar um voo curto de volta a Nova York, ter a reunião com Josh e os novos agentes e no mesmo dia voltar a Los Angeles. Isso para na semana seguinte vir correndo a Nova York para a colação de grau da minha irmã. Desculpe, Quinn. Por mais que deseje estar contigo, não acha que é muita contramão?"

"_Mas..._"

"Oras, seja racional. Por que você não vem a Nova York me ver?"

"_Porque não posso perder um dia que seja do curso ou não ganharei o meu diploma de presença. Se eu perco isso daqui, vou ter que reembolsar a Bad Things e engolir uma tonelada de sapos. Já te expliquei._"

"Ótimo! Ficamos na mesma."

"_Desperdiçar essa chance chega a ser cruel._"

"Quinn... mais três semanas e eu estarei de volta em casa. Não é tão ruim. Tenha um pouco de paciência."

"_Já são dois meses, Rach. Dois meses!_"

"Devo te perguntar o que está usando agora?"

"_Eu não quero fazer sexphone. Eu quero você!_"

"Mesmo? Porque do jeito que fala, parece que se importa mais com a minha vagina e com a minha língua do que com o resto" – ouvi um suspiro alto pelo telefone.

"_Sabe que não é isso!_" – protestou – "_Eu sinto sua falta, Rach. Sinto falta de estar à sua presença, de a gente conversar durante os filmes, de fazer café da manhã, de sentar na mesinha da calçada do Genaro's e tomar um frappé, de ouvir você reclamar porque eu leio à cama e não presto atenção do que diz, mas eu te ouço. Eu sempre te ouço, Rach. Sinto falta das nossas pequenas brigas por causa da zona que a sua irmã faz na casa, de como você morde os lábios quando está ansiosa e como se permite deixar o cabelo bagunçado e parcialmente preso dentro de casa. Sinto falta de você ficar excitada a cada novo show que Streisand anuncia em Nova York, de ver você ler roteiros andando de um lado para outro e gesticulando para o invisível. Ou de ver você cantar no escritório com toda potência dos seus pulmões. Ou dos nossos pequenos e estranhos questionamentos como o fato de eu nunca usar a moringa que me deu de presente sendo que tenho o hábito de levantar à noite para beber água. É disso que sinto falta. De todas as pequenas coisas que fazem parte do nosso convívio. Do nosso casamento_."

Quinn terminou o discurso dela com a voz trêmula e eu sabia que ela chorou um pouco o outro lado da linha. Suspirei e sentei-me no sofá de casa, dobrando minhas pernas no processo em estilo indiano. Sentia falta disso tudo também. Como sentia. Apesar dos amigos, de Mike e do agito de Los Angeles, da minha agenda profissional movimentada, tinha uma vida solitária por lá. Meu coração e minha mente pertencem à Nova York e, principalmente no que nela se encontra: minha casa, minha esposa, parte da minha família. Quinn estava certa em reclamar. Como estava. Mas não havia nada que pudéssemos a fazer por hora. Ir a Boston em tais condições era simplesmente irracional.

"Também sinto falta de tudo isso, Quinn" – coloquei meus cabelos atrás da orelha – "Deus sabe o quanto sinto."

"_Rach, tenho que ir. Já estão me chamando pra recomeçar as atividades do curso._"

"Ok. Mostre a eles, leãozinho."

Desliguei o telefone e suspirei. Consultei o relógio e daqui a pouco a assistente de produção me ligaria para lembrar-me que estava na hora de ir para a locação.

...

**15 de junho de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

Considerava a oportunidade única. Depois que comecei o curso de duas semanas com Robert Richardson junto com mais cinco privilegiados entendi que todo trabalho que havia feito até o momento era muito intuitivo, entusiasmado, mas nem tão profissional assim. Richardson usou a desculpa de gravar um curta-metragem para dar o curso. Dividiu nós seis em funções e dali (fui colocada como primeira assistente de câmera, por exemplo), enquanto ele e uns amigos filmavam por diversão, a gente trabalhava e escutava as explicações do fotógrafo oscarizado. Em alguns dos intervalos, ele nos mandava para a "salinha de aula" para explicar algumas técnicas para melhor esquematizar o trabalho, falar um pouco de mercado e técnicas em fotografia em produções que utilizam muita computação gráfica, além de pequenas histórias do esquemão de Hollywood. Em suma, no dia em que eu resolver montar uma agência ou me tornar freelancer, teria de ter um agente especializado.

No final daquela tarde, após um dia de filmagens e muito falatório, Richardson mandou eu desempenhar minhas tarefas com precisão nunca exigida antes. Ele foi embora para jantar com os amigos mais próximos, ao passo que nós, alunos, tivemos de nos virar para organizar tudo no set que era basicamente no quintal da casa de Frank Dallas, o diretor e roteirista do curta.

"Será que ele convida a gente para jantar até o final do curso?" – Ned Wilson perguntou. Ele era um dos meus colegas de curso e tinha a posição de câmera. Pela proximidade em nossas funções, acabamos nos aproximando.

"Eu me contentaria com um saquinho de balinhas" – disse enquanto fazia toda a desmontagem do equipamento – "Será que esse fio está bem enrolado o suficiente?"

"Quando você chegou para fazer o curso imaginou que acabaria fazendo isso?"

"Não imaginei que ele nos aproveitar como mão de obra barata" – começamos a rir.

"Fala sério. Como você agüentou o esporro de ontem?"

Richardson perguntou se eu era míope porque o foco não saia como ele queria. Achava que a informação passada foi equivocada e fiz uma medição mais limpa. Foi o caos. Ele mandou eu repetir o trabalho fazendo precisamente o ordenado e filmamos. Ninguém disse uma palavra e eu passei o resto do dia constrangida. À noite, ele passou para nós a medição alterada por mim e a dele. A dele estava muito melhor para o tipo de cena. Foi o ponto de partida dele para falar sobre percepção da cena, precisão das técnicas, e do controle da equipe.

"Foi nada" – continuei o meu serviço – "Hoje, pelo menos, ele não disse que estava preocupado com o futuro do cinema por causa da gente... ou de mim. Foi um avanço."

"Gabriel falou sobre uma boate interessante aqui de Boston. Estive pensando se você não gostaria de conhecer o lugar comigo?"

Olhei para Ned. Era um sujeito em forma com a aparência comum de americano: pele branca, cabelo claro, olhos azuis. Alguém que se acha bonito, mas que é um tipo bem comum: um típico heterossexual à caça.

"Como num encontro?"

"Talvez" – sorri e balancei a cabeça.

"Talvez em outra ocasião."

"Por quê? Você tem namorado? – parecia que ele não absorvia bem a rejeição.

"Não tenho um namorado."

"Então qual é o problema? Por um acaso é lésbica?"

"Acertou em cheio" – Ned arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás – "Tem algum problema com pessoas gays?" – levantei uma sobrancelha.

Era um saco ter de me acostumar com reações como aquela: de surpresa e choque que em seguida se transformavam em algum desdém na melhor das possibilidades. Havia aqueles menos discretos que censuravam e fazia cara de nojo mesmo numa época em que o casamento homossexual era legalizado em 20 estados até aquela altura de 2017 e dava passos largos a totalidade do território americano em breve. Até mesmo alguns dos conservadores republicanos tinham posições moderadas em relação a aceitação dos direitos civis dos homossexuais.

"Só acho um desperdício no seu caso" – disse em tom arrogante e toda a simpatia que tinha por ele desapareceu – "Não vejo muita justiça uma garota tão bonita preferir os dedos de uma sapatão."

"Estou certa de que os dedos de uma sapatão são mais interessantes que o seu pinto."

Ned me olhou de um jeito raivoso e por um momento pensei que ele fosse reagir mal e querer me agredir, apesar da circulação de algumas pessoas, como Elaine, a assistente de produção que ainda estava por ali e que era amiga próxima de Richardson. Felizmente a discussão acabou por ali.

"Erro meu" – virou as costas e saiu, me deixando sozinha no trabalho de desmontar e guardar todo equipamento. Pelo visto, passaria mais uma noite solitária no quarto de uma pensão em Boston. Quartos de pensão eram mais baratos do que se hospedar por duas semanas num hotel.

Terminei o meu serviço e aproveitei uma carona com Elaine, que passaria perto da pensão. Estava cansada, desejosa de um bom banho para refrescar o suor grudado na pele. Fazia calor em Boston naquela época do ano e a gente trabalhou o dia quase inteiro ao ar livre. Cumprimentei a senhoria da pensão e subi as escadas com os pés que pareciam mais pesados que o habitual.

"Por que você pegou um quarto com uma cama solteirão" – meus olhos não acreditavam no que viam. Abri a porta do quarto e lá estava a primeira e única Rachel Fabray, minha mulher, deitada na cama vestida em um roupão com um controle remoto em mãos. Fechei a porta ainda abobalhada.

"Como?" – deixei a minha bolsa cair no chão.

"Usei minhas milhas."

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu sei, eu sei" – ela levantou-se da cama e veio em minha direção. Abraçou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios – "Mudei de ideia. Um pouco de correria vale a pena para ficar contigo."

"Eu te amo!" – sorri feito uma adolescente e a beijei.

Tivemos nossa noite primeira após uma eternidade. Rachel nem se importou com as dimensões reduzidas de uma cama solteirão.


	7. Julho de 2017

**11 de julho de 2017**

**(Rachel)**

Havia um lençol recém-comprado sobre parte do meu corpo. Estava nua num quarto estranho, numa cama estranha, torta. O meu traseiro e parte das minhas costas estavam afundados numa irregularidade do colchão. O quarto era pequeno, tinha uma televisão pequena pendurada na parede, a decoração até que era interessante, com cortinas coloridas e paredes azuis num tom mais escuro. Parece que foi feito por um decorador ainda estudante que pegou o trampo por indicação do amigo do amigo. Ou talvez tenha sido o próprio dono do albergue moderninho com estudantes do mundo inteiro hospedados no local. Tenho certeza que essas pessoas adoram o local com decoração "ousada" que tem cadeado nos armário em Porte Saint-Denis, não muito distante do centro de Paris. Eu olhava pela janela e via uma rua estreita com prédios mais antigos do que os de alguns setores de Nova York, que pareciam padronizados. Havia uma lavanderia em frente e precisávamos subir uma rua para encontrar a avenida em que encontrávamos transporte público e alugávamos bicicletas. O cheio era impressionante. Odor de cidade velha, mais até do que certos bairros de Nova York. Não sabia descrever o que era esse cheiro. Era que envolvia urina, suor e concreto. Não era tão agradável a mim, embora Quinn pensasse que era perfume.

"Hummm" – ela se movimentou ao meu lado e deu um beijo no meu ombro. Tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, cabelos revoltos, e o braço que estava em cima o meu corpo começava a se movimentar pelo meu abdômen. Uma mão parou no meu seio e os dedos começaram a brincar com o meu mamilo. A pequena estimulação o fez enrijecer. Quinn se movimentou em direção ao meu peito e logo senti a boca da minha esposa se movimentando preguiçosamente sobre o outro seio – "Bom dia" – ela disse rapidamente antes de voltar a atenção ao meu corpo.

"Bom dia" – respondi e tentei ajustar o meu corpo dolorido para uma posição mais confortável dentro do buraco no colchão. Fazer sexo matinal com desconforto nas costas era o fim.

"Obrigada!" – ela foi tomando um caminho sobre mim e beijou os meus lábios – "Foi o melhor aniversário da história" – disse antes de voltar a mergulhar a língua dela dentro da minha boca. Correspondi da melhor forma possível.

Para ser sincera, não estava muito no espírito de fazer sexo naquele instante, mas faria por ela. Foi uma correria conseguir viabilizar o aniversário dela em Paris. Quinn conseguiu antecipar 15 dias de férias na Bad Things e reservou hospedagem, comprou passagens e fez todo o planejamento para ir a Paris. Ela chegou um dia antes que eu, porque ainda estava enrolada em Los Angeles. Peguei um voo de LA a Paris e, conseqüentemente, tive de suportar mais horas dentro de um avião. Quinn me buscou no aeroporto com um sorriso que compensou as muitas horas na poltrona da classe econômica ao lado de um sujeito que me reconheceu pelo trabalho em Slings and Arrows e mandou twitts a respeito. Só podia desejar que a base de fãs da série não fizesse grande coisa com a informação.

Foi o choque quando vi o "hotel" escolhido por Quinn. Tudo bem que ela gostaria de fazer uma viagem em que ela pudesse arcar com a realidade econômica que tinha, independente da minha renda. Mas sério? Nem quarto com banheiro tinha ali. Era preciso se virar num vestiário em que eu mal confiava andar de chinelos de dedo. Meu primeiro dia foi de descanso, ao passo que Quinn já tinha revirado um bom pedaço de Paris, ou pelo menos da vizinhança. Procurei não reclamar das instalações para não estragar o clima do aniversário dela. Deixei a minha mala no armário com cadeado, mesmo o nosso quarto sendo da ala "mais cara" daquele albergue, e fui jantar com minha esposa. No dia seguinte, ela me levou para conhecer tudo que era ruela de bicicleta. Paris para mim era glamour. Era um polo de moda em que andávamos pela Champs Élysées mostrando para todos os rudes franceses que éramos bons turistas. Basicamente como foi a minha primeira visita a Paris quando tinha dez anos junto com papai, meu pai e Santana. Quinn tinha outra concepção. Ela queria conhecer os "cantinhos" e ali eu a acompanhei debaixo de um calor que deus me livre enquanto ela enchia a memória da máquina com centenas de fotos. Procurei entender e participar com um sorriso, mas isso não me impediu de comprar um jogo de lençóis novo porque, sinceramente, sentia nojo daqueles fornecidos pelo albergue.

E assim foi por três dias, inclusive no aniversário de Quinn. Apesar de todo meu novo treinamento, já não agüentava mais a bicicleta e o calor. Mas sorria porque a minha amada esposa fazia 23 anos e ficava mais bonita a cada ano que passava, se é que era possível. Quinn era o meu leãozinho e eu continuava tão apaixonada por ela quanto no início. Se não mais. Infelizmente, as minhas pernas naquele instante não amavam minha esposa. Nem mesmo a minha coluna. Ainda assim, gastei um tempão numa livraria, que era bonita, fato, ainda assim: uma livraria. Tudo porque ela quis revirar aquelas prateleiras em busca de clássicos em francês. Quinn não falava com a fluência que dizia ter, mas era muito melhor do que o meu francês caduco e pobre. Infelizmente aquela não era a minha querida Espanha, onde me sentia à vontade. Quinn conversou com o atendente, gastou hora ali e encontrou um exemplar antigo de "As Coisas", de Georges Perec, Ou melhor: "Les Choses: Une Historie dês Années Soixante", que era um clássico dos anos 1960 que eu só ouvi falar, mas que provavelmente nunca leria.

Quinn comentou mais a respeito do livro do que do cordão de ouro branco com um pingente escrito R&Q que mandei fazer especialmente para ela. Entreguei meu presente no restaurante em que estávamos e procurei buscar o melhor clima romântico para tal. Minha esposa sorriu, agradeceu o presente, colorou-o no pescoço e voltou a falar de ruelas parisienses. Em seguida, fomos a um cabaré e ela quis fazer uma rapidinha ao céu aberto antes de voltarmos ao albergue para transar um pouco mais.

E ali estávamos. Quinn já estava me comendo e eu num misto estranho de prazer com dor nas costas.

Ela concentrou os golpes no meu clitóris enquanto trabalhava os dedos em minha vagina. Dava golpes rápidos e precisos, graças ao conhecimento que tinha sobre o meu corpo. Quinn sabia como me fazer gozar, apesar de tudo. O orgasmo aconteceu e ela desacelerou. Quando se retirou, olhou para mim ainda entre as minhas pernas com o queixo apoiado no meu sexo sem a menor cerimônia. Estávamos em nossa intimidade, afinal.

"Gostou?"

"É um belo jeito de acordar"

Quinn abriu um sorriso e subiu beijando meu corpo ainda sensível pelo pós-orgasmo.

"Eu adoro o seu novo abdômen" – beijou os músculos que se definiam devido ao meu treinamento para a peça. Estavam iguais aos de Santana na época de Cheerio. Hoje, minha irmã ainda tem barriga sequinha, mas sem tanta definição.

"Esculpido às custas de muito suor e lágrimas."

"Você é preguiçosa para exercícios mais puxados" – Quinn me beijou na boca antes de deitar ao meu lado – "Se não estivéssemos em Paris, ficaria aqui contigo pelo resto da manhã."

"O que pensa em faze hoje?"

"Hoje gostaria de ir ao Louvre. Vamos dedicar dois dias ao museu. O que acha?"

"Acho ótimo. Adoro o Louvre."

"O que você se lembra dele?"

"Lembro das dimensões grandes, de algumas obras, de como fiquei decepcionada com Mona Lisa porque achava que era um quadro imenso quando na verdade é pequeno e cheio de proteção. Também me lembro de Santana sair correndo entre os visitantes com papai berrando atrás."

"Hoje você terá outras novas" – Quinn levantou-se e jogou para mim a caixa de lenços de papel se limpar e me limpar até chegarmos ao banheiro do andar.

Ergui o tronco com alguma dificuldade. Não evitei o resmungo quando sentei-me na cama. O reflexo fez eu levar a minha mão para região lombar.

"Hoje a gente poderia dispensar as bicicletas e pegar um táxi" – procurei esticar as costas e fazer um pouco de alongamento – "Preciso de um relaxante muscular" – resmunguei baixinho, mas Quinn ouviu.

"Está sentindo dores? Por que não me disse?"

"Isso é nada, ok?" – procurei a minha calcinha para vestir.

"Não se parece com nada" – ela insistiu.

"Tente dormir três dias num buraco de um colchão velho para você ver que maravilha isso faz ao seu corpo."

"Achei que estivesse tudo bem, de que estava se divertindo aqui."

"Eu estou me divertindo porque estou ao seu lado" – estourei por pura frustração enquanto catava minha roupa – "Não estou me divertindo por almoçar no Subway, por dormir num quarto em que precisei comprar o lençol e que nem tem banheiro próprio ou por andar de bicicleta todo santo dia."

"Por que não me disse nada?" – perguntou já apertando os dentes.

"Porque você disse que essa viagem seria nos seus termos. Se fossem nos meus, nós estaríamos num bom hotel, teríamos alugado lambretas em vez de bicicletas, comeríamos em restaurantes indicados pelo guia de viagens e faríamos um roteiro menos indie ou roots" – Quinn olhou para mim em choque e eu me arrependi pelo desabafo. Era tarde.

"Você devia ter me falado alguma coisa. Então eu não ficaria como uma idiota de arrastando para cima e para baixo a lugares em que não gostaria de estar. Você acha que eu sou tão imbecil e inflexível?" – ela começou a vestir-se com pressa – "A gente poderia ter equilibrado as coisas. A gente poderia ter feito um pouco do seu jeito também. Isso é casamento, Rachel. É diálogo."

"Mas foi você quem disse que os termos seriam os seus desde o princípio e ficou balbuciando expectativas sem ao menos dar muita abertura a discussão. Eu concordei para te fazer feliz, porque era o seu sonho vir a essa cidade para conhecer peculiaridades, ao passo que eu estaria satisfeita em passar os dias fazendo turismo comum."

"Você deveria ter me dito alguma coisa!"

"Estou dizendo agora!"

Quinn ficou em silêncio. Estava levemente ofegante e me encarava com uma dureza no olhar que poderia ser capaz de agredir. Vestiu-se apressada, pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto sem dizer uma palavra. A minha raiva não a impediu. Peguei as minhas roupas, meus objetos de higienização e foi me arriscar mais uma vez naquele nojo de banheiro coletivo. Não sentia raiva, mas a frustração daquele momento levou o melhor de mim. Depois de voltar ao quarto para deixar muitas coisas, saí do albergue e procurei uma farmácia. Havia uma unidade há dois quarteirões do albergue. Precisava ficar atenta aos mapas da cidade porque achava uma agonia me locomover pelas ruelas parisienses.

"O senhor tem aspirina?"

O vendedor me olhou e fingiu que não entendeu. Revirei os olhos.

"Vous avez l'asperine?" – repeti com um sotaque horrível.

"Oui. Ils sont cinq" – como não entendi direito ele suspirou como se eu fosse uma burra e repetiu mais devagar. Pagar cinco euros por um tablete com quatro aspirinas? Me arrependi por não ter trago a minha farmacinha de casa. Santana bem que avisou dos preços na Europa nos dias de hoje com essa crise de efeito sanfona, como minha irmã definiu.

"J'en veux un, s'il vous palit."

O atendente acenou, ainda sem sorrir, e me deu a asperina. Saí da farmácia em busca de uma garrafinha de água. Isso me fez lembrar que o meu estômago etava vazio. O ronco dele também ajudou. Tinha de admitir que sem a ajuda de Quinn, andar pelas ruas de Paris era mais complicado. O esforço para me comunicar e me fazer ser entendida era bem maior. Procurei a cafeteria meia boca que Quinn me levou no primeiro dia e olhei para o menu. Aquilo ainda parecia uma sopa de letrinhas em que reconhecia algo aqui e acolá graças a pequenas similaridades com o espanhol.

"Fala inglês?" – perguntei à garçonete e ela acenou negativo – "Habla español?" – arrisquei.

"Si señora."

Respirei aliviada. Falava os dois maiores idiomas do mundo (tirando o chinês). Algum deveria servir. Pedi um suco de laranja e um croissant. Fui atendida sem tempo. Tomei a aspirina, engoli com a ajuda do suco e aproveitei o meu café da manhã precário. Liguei para o celular de Quinn. Ela não atendia. Suspirei. Que ótimo ter uma briga com a minha esposa numa viagem de férias feita aos trancos e barrancos para comemorar um aniversário. Quinn e eu deveríamos começar a pensar em não viajar. Tirando a nossa ida à Barcelona anos atrás, nenhuma outra deu certo. Até a nossa lua de mel foi um fiasco. Devia ser uma maldição ou algo assim.

Paguei o café da manhã, olhei para a paisagem urbana e comecei a caminhar. Andar devagar era melhor do que pedalar. De repente, olhei ao meu redor. Onde estava? Por um momento comecei a entrar em pânico. Onde estava? Procurei por placas de endereços. Rue de Chabrol. O albergue não ficava perto dessa rua. Eu devo ter ido para o lado errado e me desorientado. Aqui tudo era igual. Caminhei até uma avenida maior. Havia uma avenida maior perto da rua, mas não com aquele entroncamento. Na minha frente estava a paróquia St. Vicent de Paul. Eu já tinha visitado o lugar junto com Quinn. Sabia que estava perto do albergue. Talvez se caminhasse pela avenida, pudesse descobrir a rua. Mas e se não? Estava perdida em Paris, brigada com a minha esposa e tinha me esquecido de trazer um mapa. Começou a bater um desespero. Controle Rachel, controle. Fui até a igreja, que me parecia ser um lugar central. Sentei nas escadarias e peguei o meu celular. Tinha acesso a internet, o que era bom. Consultei o serviço de GPS. Não me lembrava do endereço exato do albergue, mas ao menos tinha o nome da rua. A minha agonia não me fez perceber que andei um bom bocado até chegar a rua do albergue. Essa cidade é como um labirinto. Passei a amar o pragmatismo sem-graça dos endereços de Nova York.

Quase chorei de alegria ao chegar ao albergue e àquele quarto pequeno e ruim. O meu alívio era tão grande que sentei na beira daquela cama com colchão esburacado e chorei de raiva, de alívio e frustração. Ainda tinha a sensação incômoda de que estava perdida. Queria a minha casa, o calor que Nova York fazia em julho, os taxistas grossos, a sensação cosmopolita. Pra merda Paris.

"Rach?" – quando vi Quinn no quarto, pulei em cima dela e a abracei. Chorei mais um pouco de frustração e raiva por ela ter me deixado sozinha – "Ei. Desculpe, ok? Desculpe!"

"Nunca mais saia assim numa cidade estranha" – disse ainda abraçada à minha esposa – "Eu quase fiquei perdida. Liguei para você e não me atendeu."

"Desculpe mais uma vez" – ela me envolveu nos braços dela e beijou o meu ombro. Assim ficamos por alguns minutos até que me acalmei. Quinn me segurou pelos ombros e olhou firme para mim – "Melhor?" – acenei que sim – "Ótimo. Quero que me ajude a arrumar nossas coisas."

"Por quê?"

"Vamos dar o fora daqui."

Não questionei duas vezes. Quinn encerrou a conta e esperamos o táxi chegar. Não fomos para muito longe de onde estávamos. Paramos no hotel Sully na rue Saint-Antoine. Depois da nossa briga, Quinn pegou um táxi e perguntou para o motorista sobre um hotel bom com preço razoável. Ele a levou para o Sully, que tinha alguns quartos disponíveis. Quinn reservou um e voltou para me buscar. Santo taxista esse que a levou para lá. Quando entrei no hotel e senti o ar condicionado na medida certa, senti inexplicável alegria. O atendente nos conduziu para um quarto. Era um pequeno, mas que não tinha nem comparação com o que estávamos anteriormente. Cama de casal com colchão retinho. Quase chorei de emoção. O quarto tinha papel de parede listrado em tom salmão, colcha do mesmo tom, uma mesinha de um lugar no canto, televisão, interfone para pedir serviços, armário sem cadeado, uma pequena varanda e, o mais importante, um banheiro. Um que era pouca coisa maior do que o lavabo do meu apartamento, ainda assim, um banheiro em que não teria de dividir com estranhos.

"Podemos alugar uma lambreta daqui mesmo do hotel. O pessoal fala inglês e espanhol e você não terá problemas em pedir coisa alguma."

"Obrigada! Obrigada!" – abracei a minha esposa e a beijei nos lábios – "Obrigada!"

"Olha... eu só planejei a viagem nesses moldes porque achei que você ia gostar da aventura. Como e fôssemos mochileiras."

"Nada de errado com a aventura, Quinn. Mas se a gente pode ter um pouco mais de conforto, devemos fazer uso dele. Como diz meu pai: não há nada de errado com as expedições desde que se tenha um hotel com água quente e cama macia me esperando no fim do dia."

"Juan fala isso?"

"Pior que fala. Imagine você ter um pai que era um mochileiro e outro burguês, para o desespero dos meus avós socialistas. Papai gostava de andar em florestas, fazer trilhas em montanhas, fazer mergulho submarino. Só não aprendeu a surfar ou a andar de skate porque dizia ter péssimo equilíbrio em cima de uma prancha. Ele era do tipo mais franzino, porém sempre foi muito ativo. Meu pai não. Gosta de conforto e dizia que a única aventura verde e lama que ele apreciava era de um campo de futebol. Fora isso, sempre foi muito refinado. Santana sempre foi do partido do papai nessas coisas. E eu do meu pai."

"Você anda particularmente saudosa de Hiram nesses dias."

"Não sei se particularmente saudosa, mas eu sinto muita falta de papai" – Quinn me deu um beijo na cabeça e sentou-se à beira da cama.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?" – olhou o relógio – "Está tarde para ir ao Louvre. Passou de meio dia."

"Podemos ir à torre hoje, visitar os jardins de Luxemburgo e andar pela orla do Sena. Amanhã e depois a gente vai ao Louvre. E na véspera de nossa volta podemos ir ao cemitério prestar nossas homenagens a Edit Piaf, Jim Morrison, Maria Callas e Chopin, que é um dos músicos favoritos de bubbee. Depois, à noite, vamos usar nossa reserva para ver uma peça na Ópera Nacional de Paris" – Quinn sorriu e segurou a minha mão. Ficou séria.

"Estamos bem agora?" – acenei afirmativo e ela acenou de volta – "Lembre-me que a gente só vai sair para a próxima viagem depois de definir um roteiro que seja bom para mim e para você. Essas nossas decisões unilaterais um dia acabarão conosco."

"De acordo" – brinquei com os dedos da minha esposa – "Acho que isso faz parte do processo de amadurecimento do nosso casamento, certo? A gente dá muitas cabeçadas e aprende aos poucos."

"Acho que sim... espero que sim"

"Mas agora" – Quinn levantou de supetão – "Temos uma lambreta para alugar e um restaurante para escolher. Depois do nosso tour convencional, posso te levar para um bar que me indicaram que é bem freqüentado pela classe artística parisiense. Pode ser?"

"Eu comprei um tablete de aspirinas. Claro que sim!"

Quinn sorriu e me beijou. As coisas ficaram calmas mais uma vez.


	8. Agosto de 2017

**08 de agosto de 2017**

**(Rachel)**

Primeiro olhei para a fachada do August Wilson, o primeiro teatro Broadway que iria entrar à trabalho. Aprendi a valorizar cada peça off-Broadway que fiz, afinal, foram elas que me deram chances de fazer as audições para os trabalhos que peguei posteriormente, em especial Slings and Arrows. Mas ali estava eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray, melhor conhecida no mundo artístico como Rachel Berry, diante do local em que em dois meses estrelaria a minha primeira grande peça. Respirei fundo e entrei pisando com o pé direito.

"Bom dia, senhorita..." – fui abordada educadamente por um segurança.

"Berry. Rachel Berry" – quase me senti como James Bond falando dessa maneira.

"Qual a razão da senhorita estar aqui?"

"Vim ensaiar para a nova peça" – franzi a testa.

"Só um instante, por favor" – o segurança tirou uma lista dentro do bolso e consultou os nomes. Então sorriu sem-jeito – "Desculpe o inconveniente, senhorita Berry. É que os funcionários estão vindo aqui com credencial. Nova política da administração para evitar pessoas estranhas e proporcionar segurança do que estão aqui dentro. Além disso, nova peça significa novos rostos e demora um pouco a nos habituarmos."

"Compreendo totalmente."

"Conhece as instalações?"

"Ainda não. Só vim aqui uma vez como espectadora."

"Correto..."

"Rachel Berry!" – uma voz veio por trás de mim. Era o produtor Ray Visonti que chegava àquele momento. Fui até ele e nos cumprimentamos com um rápido abraço – "Bem-vinda!"

"Obrigada" – olhei para o segurança que atendia e parava movimentação discreta no foyer.

"Animada para o primeiro dia?"

"Muito!"

"Venha. Quero que conheça os principais rostos da equipe de produção" – foi me conduzindo para o interior do teatro – "Aquela moça ao telefone é Rita Gordon, nossa secretária e o gordinho próximo a ela é Ciro Perez, nosso assessor de comunicação..."

Ao longo do caminho, foi apresentada ao coreógrafo, ao figurinista, ao coordenador de som e luz, ao designer de cenário. Depois de um rápido tour, que incluiu o meu possível futuro camarim, uma vez que os cinco atores principais teriam os seus individuais, chegamos à sala de reunião. Phill Bello, que interpretaria o burro, já estava por ali, assim como o outro produtor e roteirista Zach Called, o nosso diretor Jacob Mayers, o diretor de palco Phillip Warren e também conheci a minha substituta, a atriz Samantha Rhodes.

"Conheci uma Rhodes. April Rhodes. Ela produziu e protagonizou a própria peça na Broadway anos atrás."

"Não a conheço" – ela disse, o que me poupou de perguntar se eram parentes.

Acenei e sentei-me ao lado de Phill e procurei interagir com os meus novos colegas até que todos estivessem presentes. Josh Solano me deu um abraço especial. Ele que era um dos meus colegas de trabalho mais antigos e o único dali que sabia da minha vida pessoal e do meu envolvimento com Quinn. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado durante a primeira parte da reunião, onde nos foi colocado o cronograma e todos os detalhes técnicos do espetáculo. Éramos 15 atores, incluindo os substitutos que no espetáculo completo fariam pequenos papeis. Teríamos 20 dançarinos que ensaiariam conosco pelas manhãs. À tarde seria dedicado ao ensaio mais refinado da peça. Os cenários eram incríveis, a música composta por Ian James era maravilhosa e candidata a clássico instantâneo. Havia toda uma estrutura técnica nos esperando, inclusive o pessoal que cuidava da segurança que controlava os elementos eletrônicos do palco, dos efeitos e dos cabos que eu e outro ator usaríamos, além de alguns dançarinos.

Claro que os produtores Ray e Zach estavam em contato comigo ao longo de todo esse tempo e eu fiz um trabalho especial para interpretar a gata revolucionária, representante da classe artística no contexto da peça. Mas ali, com todo mundo reunido na sala, exceto os dançarinos que ficavam em contato com o coordenador deles, o espetáculo começava a se tornar real. Tudo que Ray e Zach prometeram quando assinei o contrato estava se cumprindo. Sobretudo a presença do diretor Jacob Mayers, que tinha muita experiência em grandes espetáculos musicais da Broadway. Era um vencedor do Tony e famoso pelo capricho.

"Pessoal. Pausa pra o almoço. Na volta, vamos fazer a primeira leitura do roteiro, ok?" – nosso diretor avisou após a palestra sobre como será montado Os Saltimbancos.

"Tem planos para o almoço, Berry?" – Josh Solano me abordou na saída da sala de reuniões.

"O plano que tinha era comprar uma marmita. O problema é que da hora de encomendar alguma."

"Marmita?" – Solano franziu a testa – "Sou viciado em marmitas. Tenho telefone de uns seis cozinheiros gravados no meu celular."

"Mesmo? Consequência de vida de solteiro?"

"Acertou em cheio."

"Eu também apelo para marmitas quando estou em L.A. Lá no estúdio, você podia usar um restaurante que servia a equipe num esquema semelhante de marmitas por um preço muito camarada ou ir comer em outro lugar. Eu comia direto no estúdio e ainda levava marmita para casa. Era só por a refeição na geladeira do trailer e esquentar no microondas depois que chegasse em casa."

"Onde está o glamour das estrelas de Hollywood?"

"No tapete vermelho ou quando se liga para os paps para que eles te flagrem comprando café no Starbucks vestida num Dior. Fora isso, amigo meu da Broadway, estrela nenhuma dispensa um cupom de descontos."

Começamos a rir. Solano e eu éramos os mais jovens do elenco principal e não à toa fomos escolhidos para os personagens mais físicos. Ele faria o papel do cachorro, mas não precisaria usar cabos, afinal, cães não saltam como gatos. Andrea Mills era uma atriz veterana da Broadway, apesar de ainda não ter 30 anos. Phill Bello era um senhor experiente e Wilson Romanov era um tenor de cabelos grisalhos.

"Ei pessoal" – Phillip Warren, o diretor de palco, chamou nossa atenção – "Tem um restaurante por aqui que é do tipo bom e barato. Se quiserem, podem me acompanhar."

"Será uma honra" – disse já segurando no braço dele.

Caminhamos até o quarteirão vizinho, na 51st, e entramos num pequeno e discreto restaurante de saladas e grelhados. Tivemos sorte de encontrar uma mesa disponível num horário que nunca era fácil. Pedi arroz com verduras saltiadas e um bife vegetariano, comida que foi aprovada desde a primeira garfada. Tinha gosto de refeição caseira.

"Você me lembra muito uma pessoa" – Phillip disse casualmente.

"Mesmo?" – ergui a sobrancelha.

"Sim, quer dizer, você fisicamente me lembra uma pessoa. Uma garota que conheci aqui há alguns bons anos."

"Quem?" – estava curiosa.

"Uma velha amiga. O nome dela era Shelby" – meu sangue gelou.

"Shelby, de Shelby Corcoran?" – falei com urgência – "Mais alta que eu, parecida comigo, porém ela tem um queixo marcante e maxilar angulado, e voz mais nasalada?"

"Bem" – ele sorriu sem jeito e parecia confusa – "Essa é uma descrição precisa. Você a conhece?"

"Pode apostar que sim. Ela foi minha adversária em corais por um bom tempo: eu como principal solista de um e ela como a técnica do nosso arqui-rival" – tomei um gole do meu suco de laranja – "Como a conheceu?"

"Interessante..." – ele arregalou os olhos – "Ela era uma aspirante a atriz e eu era um simples assistente de produção numa peça off-Broadway. Bom, isso faz o quê? Uns 20 anos? Por aí. A gente namorou um tempo."

"Mesmo?" – definitivamente estava interessada na história. Algum dia teria de encontrar com alguém que conheceu a minha mãe nos tempos de Nova York – "Ela conseguiu entrar na peça em que trabalhou?"

"Eu consegui para ela uma audição para um papel secundário na produção off-off em que um conhecido trabalhava. Shelby era uma garota esperta. Conseguiu o papel, fez uma temporada na peça, mas sabe como é a questão da grana para atores não sindicalizados" – sabia perfeitamente. Se não fosse pelo empenho coletivo, não conseguiria viver do salário que ganhei na época de Songbook.

"Que ela é esperta, disso eu sei" – procurei estimulá-lo para falar mais – "Quando vim de Lima para Nova York, ela me deu uma lista de contatos de pessoas que poderia procurar para alguma eventualidade. Mas você ficou muito tempo com ela?"

"Não muito. A gente terminou pouco antes da temporada da peça off-off em que ela estava terminar. Lembro que ficava admirado com o talento de Shelby. Era uma excelente cantora. Uma pena que não deu sorte. O gênio dela também não ajudava."

"Mesmo? Como assim?"

"Digamos que Shelby era um ser explosivo. Era uma força da natureza" – a julgar pelo temperamento de Santana, não me surpreendo – "Pesava o fato de ela não saber dançar, mesmo sendo bonita, boa cantora e uma atriz passável. Reclamava que não tinha melhores oportunidades, mas reconheço que era difícil para ela concorrer com atrizes sonsas e menos talentosas, mas que abriam as pernas para as pessoas certas. Nenhuma das sonsas que conheci prosperou, mas o fato é que muitas delas tiraram oportunidades melhores de Shelby naquela época. Isso foi fatal, acho. A última vez que a vi foi há uns dez anos ou mais, quando ela se apresentava num bar folk junto com um namorado."

"Uma pena que ainda exista testes do sofá" – observei.

"Não se engane. Nem mesmo produções grandes como a de Saltimbancos escapam. Sempre tem um que se dá bem usando esse tipo de recurso."

O almoço foi mais proveitoso que o esperado. Voltamos para o teatro, desta vez para fazer a primeira leitura de mesa da peça. Foi emocionante estar novamente ao teatro, numa casa grande que por muitos anos apresentou o clássico Jersey Boys. Phill Bello era o mais crítico e,a o mesmo tempo, o mais generoso no trabalho de leitura. O monólogo que ele faz na hora de reunir a bicharada era arrepiante ali mesmo no primeiro ensaio. Justificava a fama de ator de excelência que ele tinha. Gostei muito de Andrea Mills. Já tinha a visto atuar em outras peças e me surpreendeu a seriedade de alguém com fama de diva.

A organização da peça era tão precisa que às cinco horas da tarde em ponto tocou o sinal de dispensa dos atores. Esse horário de trabalho não existia na televisão ou no cinema. As horas extras nem sempre eram convertidas em acréscimo do salário até porque em muitos contratos isso já era pré-estabelecido. Mas no teatro, o sindicato era mais forte. Os atores não podiam trabalhar mais que oito horas diárias. Conseguimos fazer três leituras da peça e tudo foi muito bem aproveitado e foi uma das melhores leituras que participei na minha carreira da Broadway. Era um ótimo sinal.

Sair às cinco era uma tranqüilidade. Era ótimo para se ter vida social, aproveitar uma academia, cozinhar em casa e receber os amigos. Era como ter uma vida normal de trabalhador.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei o lugar vazio. Estranhei porque Quinn já deveria estar de volta da Bad Things e as gravações dela no seriado só começavam a semana seguinte. Era chato ficar sozinha em casa, mesmo que brevemente. Pensei em fazer a janta, mas estava com preguiça. Aliás, estava com preguiça para ler, para ver televisão, para checar as redes sociais e minhas mensagens. O dia foi cansativo, mesmo que produtivo, e tudo que queria era colocar as pernas para o alto. Fiz um pouco de alongamento pela casa e resolvi dar um pulo no escritório. Passei os dedos sobre os teclados. Como era mesmo aquela música que papai me ensinou? O ruim de tocar piano é que a minha mão esquerda não funciona direito, mas ao menos eu sei fazer os acordes.

Coloquei uma batida pré-programada e comecei a brincar com o tempo, com os diversos estilos. A de samba era ridícula e me fazia rir. Todas as batidas latinas eram ridículas. Quem fazia aquilo? Os japoneses. Coloquei numa determinada programação e me lembrou de uma música. Comecei a assobiar.

"_If I told you things i did before/ told you how i used to be/ would you go along someone like me?/ if you knew my story Word for Word/ had all of my history would you go along with someone lime me?_"

Pareceu bem decente para cantar "Young Folks". Era uma adorável velha canção indie que eu gostava.

"_I did before and had my share/ it didn't lead nowhere/ i would go along ith someone like you/ it doesn't matter what you did/ Who you were hanging with/ we could stick around and see this night through_"

"_And we don't care about the Young folks_"

Levei um susto quando vi que alguém cantou comigo o refrão. Não alguém qualquer: Quinn. No choque, parei de cantar.

"Continua!" – ela sorriu para mim – "Estava muito bom."

Apertei um botão para fazer uma virada de bateria e continuar. Ela comigo.

"_And we don't care about the Young folks/ talkin' 'bout the Young style/ and we don't care about the old folks/ talkin' 'bout the old style tôo/ And we don't care about their own faults/ Talkin' 'bout our own style/ All we care 'bout is talking/ talking only me and you._"

Continuamos a cantar. Eu fazendo a voz do garoto e ela a voz da garota. Quinn se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado ao teclado. Os assobios eram meus. Quinn não sabia assobiar direito. Fizemos nosso dueto de uma canção que era bem a nossa cara.

"Isso foi lindo!" – comentei assim que desliguei as batidas pré-programadas.

"Estava com saudades de fazer um dueto contigo" – ela me beijou nos lábios.

"Nossas vozes sempre vão bem juntas. Não entendo como a gente não canta frequentemente só pela diversão."

"Deu branco..." – ela fez uma careta que me fez rir – "Sei lá. Gosto de ouvir você cantar. Depois, sempre achei que a sua parceira preferida fosse Santana pelo jeito que as duas são tão entrosadas nas jams espontâneas que fazem na cozinha ou durante a faxina."

"A voz da minha irmã casa bem com a minha. Verdade. Só que a sua também e eu adoraria cantar mais contigo. Aliás, no dia em que lançar o meu próprio disco, vou querer ter um dueto nosso."

"Você vai querer lançar um disco? Não sabia que pensava nisso."

"Bom..." – coloquei um cacho do meu cabelo atrás da orelha – "As trilhas que lancei por causa das peças nunca chegaram próximos do top 100 do itunes, mas foram experiências agradáveis. Gostei de estar num estúdio de gravar uma faixa com o Bowie. Essas coisas. É um mundo diferente e bom. Quem sabe não dou vida àqueles versinhos e pensamentos que escrevo às vezes no meu moleco?"

"A julgar pela música que fizemos juntas anos atrás, digo que há boas chances não apenas de você fazer um álbum bem produzido, como também ter letras boas, que realmente dizem algo."

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Pense bem: do jeito que é exigente e caprichosa em tudo que se propõe a fazer, não aceitaria um resultado menos que muito bom."

"É..." – era bom pensar em estar no estúdio discutindo arranjos com o produtor, com os músicos e soltar a minha voz. Sim, seria muito bom – "Está aí um caso a se pensar com carinho."

"Depois, você não seria a primeira atriz e música a lançar disco. A sua ídolo maior não gravou um monte de discos? Santana vive tocando aquele de blues do Hugh Laurie e aquele indie da Scarlett Johansson e aquele outro projeto da Zooey Deschanel..."

"She and Him."

"Esse!" – arregalou os olhos cor de amêndoa esverdeados – "A gente poderia passar o resto da noite nos lembrando de atores que tem projetos musicais ou bandas. Então, porque não você? Não seria muito justo você se contentar em fazer trilhas para as peças que faz na Broadway."

"Teria de pensar nisso com calma."

Falava da boca para fora. Por dentro, estava morrendo de excitação com a possibilidade. Mas era preciso me forçar a ter cautela. Tinha uma peça a trabalhar, que também envolveria estúdio. Minha experiência dizia que trabalhar em dois projetos grandes de uma vez me atrapalhava. Não era como Santana que conseguia atuar em duas empresas ao mesmo tempo e ainda fazer faculdade. Uma coisa de cada vez, Rachel Fabray. Mas que seria bom planejar e sonhar, ah, isso seria.

...

**19 de agosto de 2017**

**(Santana)**

"Santana, isso é incrível!" – bubbee arregalou os grandes olhos verdes – "Você foi responsável por tudo isso?"

"Foi um belo trabalho em equipe" – conduzi bubbee pelas instalações do primeiro Summer Jazz'n'Pop Festival, patrocinado pela Weiz Co.

Uma banda veterana liderada pelo veterano Dexter Trannin fazia a passagem de som naquele instante. Era manhã e o festival começaria apenas às cinco da tarde com os próprios, mas havia outras atrações grandes para montar os instrumentos e fazer as afinações. A equipe de palco trabalhava com intensidade àquela hora do dia. Bubbee estava curiosa com aquilo e havia um brilho nos olhos dela que nunca havia percebido antes.

"Quer ir lá em cima?"

"Podemos?" – ela me olhou espantada.

"Podemos tudo com esse crachá de produção no pescoço" – sorri.

Fomos até as escadas de acesso ao palco e bubbee ficou atenta à movimentação. Dexter Trannin estava por lá comandando os rodies para que o som e a afinação ficasse ao agrado. Cuidados com as caixas, o som do bumbo, o retorno, então Dexter pegou o saxofone tenor e fez algumas passagens rítmicas. Olhei para bubbee. Ela parecia enfeitiçada, como se não mais notasse a minha presença.

"Lembra Coltrane" – bubbee disse aplaudindo discretamente e isso chamou a atenção do velho Trannin.

"Você é fã de Coltrane?"

"Eu conheci Coltrane" – bubbee disse com um sorriso – "meu pai o conheceu na épofca em que ele tocou na big band de Dizzy Gillespie e os dois se cruzaram na noite de Nova York diversas vezes, mesmo quando Coltrane ganhou fama. Eu era apenas uma garotinha àquela época que acompanhava o meu pai, mas cheguei a ensaiar com alguns dos grandes nomes em jams."

"Mesmo? Quem era o seu pai?"

"Ezra Jansch."

"Ezra Jansch?" – Trannin sorriu – "Meus cabelos brancos podem fazer a minha memória falhar, mas ele foi um pianista dos bons, correto?" – bubbee acenou e eu acompanhava a conversa com espanto. Sabia que a minha avó tocava jazz quando adolescente, mas até ver alguém que dividia conhecimentos comuns. Estava aí algo interessante.

"Pianista de formação clássica que debandou para o jazz."

"Sim, sim... Ezra Jansch... agora me recordo. Ele gravou um disco com Ken Mulligan. Muito bom pianista de bebop."

"O seu pai chegou a gravar discos?" – perguntei espantada para bubbee. Ela era sempre tão fechada com as questões do passado que essas informações apareciam como algo extraordinário.

"Participou de três com jazzistas distintos. Nunca ganhou dinheiro com isso, nunca se ganhava, mas sim, o nome dele está eternizado desta maneira."

"Sei bem o que é isso, senhora..."

"Sarah Berry" – os dois se cumprimentaram.

"Prazer Sarah Berry. Eu sou Dexter Trannin e aqueles ali são o meu sexteto" – nós acenamos – "Ainda toca jazz?"

"Às vezes em minha casa. Não toco mais numa Jam desde que me casei quando tinha 19 anos."

"Gostaria de tentar mais uma vez, Sarah?"

Era impressão minha ou aquele velho negro saxofonista bastardo estava paquerando a minha avó? Que descaramento. Bubbee sorriu e sentou-se ao piano. Dexter pegou o saxofone, o baterista se posicionou e assim como o baixista. Os outros músicos apenas olhavam curiosos para aquela velha senhora branquela ao piano. Combinaram um movimento e a música começou. Para a minha perplexidade, minha avó tocava a base do piano como se ensaiasse com aquele pessoal há anos. Dizem que os melhores músicos são os de jazz. Que eles são muito mais atentos e criativos. A formação da minha avó era clássica, embora ela tenha vivido o jazz em sua intensidade durante um breve período.

Imaginava como deveria ser àquela época do fim dos anos 1950 e início da década de 1960. Lembro que o senhor Weiz disse que transou quando ela tinha 15 anos e que ela não era mais virgem. Isso me deixava intrigada para o tipo de vida que ela viveu de bar em bar, acompanhando o pai alcoólatra na noite com um grupo de jazz. Será que alguns dos músicos a deflorou? Será que ela era como aquelas mulheres duronas e liberadas sexualmente como nos livros de personagens reais de Jack Kerouac? O que a levou a escolher um operário para casar e deixá-lo mandar na vida dela a ponto de sair da noite? Talvez não gostasse da noite. De fato, bubbee vivenciou a juventude numa das épocas mais explosivas da história do nosso país. Me perguntava se ela foi a shows de Nina Simone no Harlem, se ouviu Miles Davis xingando a platéia no Village Vanguard, se ela admirou-se com o incrível talento e elegância de Sarah Vaughan. Ela nasceu em Nova York, viveu aquilo. Por que não?

Dexter jogou um solo e fez o sinal para que bubbee o respondesse ao piano. O que vi foi uma senhora de 73 anos, firme, austera, que foi dura comigo ao longo da minha infância quando papai nos levava para Cleveland visitar nossos avós, dedilhar aquele piano com uma habilidade que eu sabia que ela tinha para a música clássica e peças populares, mas a lenda da tocadora de jazz se concretizava ali diante dos meus olhos. Podia ver os demais músicos aprovando o improviso vindo de uma figura austera. Por deus, bubbee tinha 73 anos, cabelos brancos num corte curto, em roupas de uma senhora aristocrata. E ela estava ali em cima do palco numa Jam session com um bando de músicos suados. O vento a descabelava, mas ela nem parecia sentir. Dexter voltou a responder o solo com outro diálogo e o grupo acompanhava a linha dessa conversa como total naturalidade. Era sensacional.

Olhei para o meu celular. O que diabos eu fazia ali que não gravava aquele ouro? Apertei o rec. e rezei para que a música se prolongasse um pouco mais. Rachel tinha de ouvir isso. Tocaram mais cinco minutos. Incríveis cinco minutos até que a Jam acabou. Uma pena que não poderiam se prolongar mais porque havia uma agenda ali para que todas as equipes das atrações do festival pudessem trabalhar e deixar tudo perfeito.

"Você estará aqui para o festival, Sarah?" – Trannin perguntou – "Como sou o mais velho e vou para a cama mais cedo, vou tocar primeiro no dia. Seria uma honra se pudesse estar presente e quem sabe tomar um vinho depois acompanhado de um bom filé."

"Seria uma honra" – sorriu educada – "Quem sabe o meu marido iria gostar de nos acompanhar."

"Claro!" – o bastardo não tirou o sorriso do rosto. Tarado de uma figa. Porque ele não se esforça em pagar uma garotinha de 20 em vez de querer molestar mães de família?

"Precisamos ir, vovó!" – disse um pouco mais alto.

"Uma neta adorável a sua" – Trannin sorriu para mim.

"Santana Berry-Lopez, prazer" – o cumprimentei.

"Produção, heim?" – apontou para a minha credencial – "Você é a moça que devemos procurar em caso de alguma necessidade."

"Foi ela quem idealizou o festival" – bubbee disse e eu fiquei vermelha automaticamente. Eram raras as ocasiões em que ela se dirigia publicamente a mim com tal orgulho. A sensação era ótima – "Minha neta está se preparando para dirigir a Weiz Co."

"Nem tanto, bubbee."

"É uma honra então, Trannin continuou galanteador – "Espero ver as duas na primeira fila."

Saímos do palco e bubbee disse que gostaria de voltar para casa para colocar as pernas um pouco para cima. Concordei e resolvi algumas pequenas coisas com o resto da equipe antes de voltar. Viabilizar um festival era nada fácil. As pessoas acham que basta arrumar o dinheiro para pagar o cachê das bandas e mandar montar a estrutura. É muito mais complexo que se pensa. O objetivo do Summer Jazz'n'Pop Festival, mais do que proporcionar entretenimento é chamar atenção das pessoas para a nova marca da Weiz Co. Por isso a nossa marca chega a ter mais visibilidade do que o nome do festival. Um festival requer a convocação de parceiros. Tivemos o apoio da prefeitura de Nova York e organizamos uma praça com estandes das empresas parceiras intercaladas com a praça de alimentação.

Há, por exemplo, um estande com a venda de camisetas do festival e com estampas inspiradas no jazz feitas pela grife George O', porque as tecelagens da Weiz forneciam tecidos para eles. O posto médico tem o nome de uma das empresas farmacêuticas associadas conosco. Até a garrafinha de água distribuída aos músicos e pessoal que trabalharia na produção era exclusiva de uma das empresas parceiras. Isso tudo é firmado com antecedência após muita conversa. Foi muita saliva para levantar 30% do orçamento. Os outros 70% foram bancados pela Weiz Co. usados com a verba destinada ao departamento de promoção que estava praticamente abandonado quando a minha equipe assumiu o projeto de revitalização da marca.

Depois vem a construção da estrutura feita mediante ao pagamento da tarifa à prefeitura de Nova York. A prefeitura entrou com o deslocamento de policiais para auxiliar na segurança do público e no contato da companhia que faz a limpeza urbana. Só por isso eles tiveram o nome incluído na lista de apoiadores. Tivemos de contratar uma companhia de produção habituada a lidar com a organização de eventos dessa natureza. Essas pessoas lidariam com a organização do trânsito no palco, com os técnicos, na lida com os artistas e da imprensa. Na arena montada havia um espaço fechado em frente ao palco destinado aos Vips, ao pessoal da Weiz, dos parceiros e outras pessoas que pagamos para que fossem e atraíssem atenção. Geralmente artistas populares. E para acomodar essa gente, havia montado um espaço vip ao lado do palco com tendas, sofás, tapete e bar livre.

Esperávamos pelo menos 15 mil pessoas em dois dias de festival. Mas montamos uma estrutura para atender pelo menos 30 mil com segurança e conforto. Mais do que isso, seria um problema. Planejamos uma programação que começaria com os músicos mais tradicionais e terminaria com os mais populares. Como popular significava ser pop, daí a necessidade de inventar o "jazz'n'pop", para justificar a presença The Piano Guys fazendo show junto com o 2Cellos. Ou porque o Eric Clapton teria a honra de encerrar o Festival. Era uma programação que primava por grandes músicos e eu estava satisfeita com isso.

Levei bubbee para casa. Chegamos e encontramos zaide torrando a paciência de Rachel e Quinn. Os dois estavam hospedados no meu quarto enquanto eu passaria quatro dias na cama dobrável no escritório. Sempre sobrava para mim.

"Por que demoraram?" – zaide disse quase insolente.

"Estava trabalhando, zaide" – disse quase no mesmo tom.

"Se estava trabalhando, por que fez questão de levar a sua avó."

"Para ela ter um pouco de descanso do senhor!" – respondi com mal-criação. Era divertido lidar com aqueles velhos quando não havia cobranças em cima de mim.

"Zaide contava para nós a história de como ele fugiu do exército e da guerra do Vietnã."

"Fugi de patriotismos tolos" – resmungou – "Minha mãe sobreviveu a uma guerra e das bombas de Mussolini não foi para ver o filho dela morrer em outra."

"E quem está te censurando, querido?"

Zaide olhou atravessado para Quinn. Para a republicana Quinn. Lógico que ela idolatrava as forças armadas americanas. Sinceramente, eu achava legítimo o direito do meu país, assim como de qualquer outro, em se defender, mas vim de uma família com pensamento diferente do americano médio. De um lado estavam refugiados de guerra, do outro, refugiados de uma ditadura militar. Deus abençoe os rebeldes e idealistas românticos.

"Pensou em algum lugar para almoçar, Ray" – mudei de assunto.

"Zaide não pode comer carne vermelha nem frutos do mar."

"Claro que posso!" – ele reclamou.

"Não pode não!" – as três Berrys disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Jinx, jinx!" – falei alto e apontei para bubbee e Rachel. Minha avó não entendeu e minha irmã me olhou com censura – "Deixa pra lá."

"Bom" – Quinn chamou a atenção para si – "Rachel e eu pensamos em fazer alguma coisa aqui mesmo: uma salada, peito de frango grelhado, legumes..."

"Comida de doente" – zaide reclamou – "Quando morava em Nova York, eu e meus amigos saíamos da fábrica no Brooklin para comer hambúrguer no Donnovan's. E o hambúrguer de lá coloca essa tal de McDonalds no chinelo. Sem falar que no Bronx, onde eu morei, tinha um restaurante em que levava a sua avó apara comer o melhor bife de cordeiro da cidade. E não há nada mais saudável do que carne de cordeiro."

"Era delicioso, de fato: quando tínhamos 20 anos e nenhum problema de saúde."

"Juan me garantiu que minha diabetes está controlada."

"Ainda assim, zaide, os óculos do senhor têm sete graus."

"Bobagem!"

Revirei os olhos. Zaide era teimoso. Pensava que era saudável como um touro. Não mais, meu amado velhinho.

"Adoraria comer do tempero da minha neta" – bubbee disse apenas no tom de voz quem é que mandava. Como estava amando minha avó naquele dia – "Assim Rachel pode me dar mais detalhes desse novo espetáculo que ela está ensaiando... qual é mesmo a peça?"

"Saltimbancos, bubbee" – Rachel sorriu e a conduziu para a cozinha.

Ficou eu e zaide. Por sorte, já havia discutido com ele tudo a respeito da nossa quase sociedade na Rock'n'Pano no dia anterior. Ele estava feliz com os resultados da nova coleção e da recuperação em vendas que ela proporcionou. Ainda não tive a chance de levá-lo até o escritório no Bronx ou de apresentá-lo a Tomiko. Esperava fazer a última parte, pelo menos, durante o festival. O privilégio de estar à frente do evento me fez conquistar tantas credenciais quanto gostaria. Convidei basicamente o meu grupo de amigos: Andrew, Izabella, os irmãos Tomiko e Mike, que estava de passagem em Nova York. A pedido de Rachel, convidei Kurt, Luis Segal, Josh Ripley, Nina Morris, Josh Solano e Alisha Glass (com quem ela trabalhou em What Would Bowie Do). Quinn pediu apenas um convite para Santiago. Sondei meus pais, mas Shelby tinha um evento na universidade no mesmo fim de semana. Também mandei uma credencial pelo correio para Johnny. Só tinha a esperança de ele aceitar e aparecer.

Saí de casa às três e meia direto para o local do festival no Central Park. Movimentação no gramado por enquanto só de curiosos e pessoas que passavam por ali. Vesti minha camiseta do evento, minha credencial e fiquei com o rádio em mãos. Meu primeiro compromisso era compor a mesa durante a coletiva de apresentação da estrutura à imprensa como uma das representantes da Weiz Co. Senhor Weiz viajou de Nice, França, para cá especialmente para aparecer ao lado do presidente da empresa. Ele, como fã de jazz, não se furtaria em faltar ao primeiro evento do tipo realizado pela empresa dele.

A imprensa foi chegando e aos poucos ocupavam a sala erguida com bancadas, cadeiras e terminais para plugarem os computadores e periféricos e poder fazer a cobertura dali mesmo, ao vivo. Era tanta comodidade que havia uma televisão instalada lá dentro para que eles pudessem ver toda a movimentação no palco e os shows. Senhor Weiz chegou acompanhado do presidente da Weiz Co. e do advogado Richard White. Ele me cumprimentou com dois tapinhas no ombro antes de sorrir para os repórteres. Compus a mesa da coletiva, mas só os cabeções falaram. A única menção que tive foi na hora em que o presidente me reconheceu como uma das autoras da idéia.

"A Weiz Co passa por uma fase de reorganização e rejuvenescimento" – disse o presidente – "Hoje estamos muito mais abertos ao pensamento do jovem e no que essa geração pode fazer para ajudar a manter nossa empresa sempre em sintonia com a nova geração" – discurso esperto. Envolve renovação sem admitir que a empresa sofria com o envelhecimento dos próprios negócios.

Sorri, acenei e saí da área de trabalho. Na área vip, pude observar uma boa quantidade de pessoas que vieram para a apresentação dos veteranos das noites de jazz em Nova York. Perguntei para um policial que estava habituado em fazer estimativas. Ele apontou que o público presente era de aproximadamente nove mil pessoas. Já era mais da metade do que esperávamos para o festival e a tendência era aumentar o número até as últimas apresentações da noite com Esperanza Spalding e depois com Wynton Marsalis.

Vi pessoas acenando em minha direção. Rachel, zaide, bubbee e Quinn estavam por lá. Trannin já arrebentava com o sax e parecia que tudo corria bem, no horário e sem confusões. Fui até a minha família e fiquei um pouco com eles antes de circular mais uma vez para fazer o meu trabalho de representante da empresa na produção. Não que fosse uma função estressante para aquela etapa e meu rádio tocava poucas vezes. A partir da segunda atração e com mais pessoas em frente ao palco, os Vips que interessavam começaram a aparecer e os repórteres de fofoca de plantão a trabalhar a valer. Por um momento, temi que Rachel e Quinn ficassem próximas demais em público justo onde havia tantos jornalistas. Vi a minha irmã ser fotografada, falar com alguns jornalistas. Era publicidade espontânea para ela.

"Santana" – ela me gritou quando passei próxima a tenda da George O' – "Vem aqui rapidinho!" – fui até ela, que estava diante de um repórter e imediatamente ela segurou a minha mão – "Essa é a minha irmã. Ela foi uma das cabeças que pensou nisso tudo aqui" – pelo jeito, era publicidade espontânea para mim também.

Rachel passou o braço pela minha cintura e sorrimos para fotos. Olhei para trás e vi que Quinn e meus avós observavam de longe. Reparei que alguns dos meus convidados estavam circulando. Andrew veio falar comigo, assim como Kurt e Santiago. No início da terceira atração das cinco da noite encontrei com Mike e esse foi o abraço mais forte da noite.

"Não acredito que você topou o meu convite!" – disse ainda sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

"Não disse que estava na área."

"Verdade" – olhei para o rosto do meu amigo – "Só que você não apareceu. Só ligou uma vez e pronto. Não justifica sabendo que a casa terá sempre portar abertas para você."

"Eu sei que vacilei. Em minha defesa, estava em companhia de outro grande amigo e não tinha certeza se agir como agente duplo neutro seria bem visto por ambas as partes."

"Estava com Johnny, não é?" – ele acenou – "Jamais ficaria brava por você sair e conversar com ele. Falando no diabo... quando ele vai aparecer?"

"Ele não vem, San" – de todas as notícias que não gostaria de ouvir, essa era uma delas.

"Posso saber a razão?" – Mike sempre foi um bom ator, mas a mim não enganava. Ele acenava negativo, mas eu sabia que ele sabia a razão. Segurei o braço dele, coloquei pressão para mostrar que não estava de brincadeira – "Você sabe a razão, então me diga!"

"San..."

"Ele está com outra?" – meu coração palpitava forte. Um gosto amargo veio em minha boca quando Mike silenciou por um instante.

"Não acredito que seja sério" – ele tentou justificar – "O cara ficou mal, San, mas não morreu para o mundo e..."

"Não estou brava com ele" – interrompi Mike – "Acho que só preciso de um tempo para digerir a notícia."

Precisava. Urgente. Porque naquele instante a noite estava arruinada.


	9. Setembro de 2017

**02 de setembro de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

"Estou nervoso" – Santiago esfregava as mãos.

"Por quê? Você o conhece. Não há mistério algum."

"Mas eu não tenho habilidade para negociar esse tipo de coisa. Além disso, ele é amigo da sua mulher. Não amigo seu ou meu" – ele contorceu o nariz.

"Acontece que esse cara sabe o caminho das pedras melhor do que eu e você. E se ele concordar em entrar no projeto, teremos alguém com nome para nos dar suporte. Quem vai dar crédito e dinheiro a dois desconhecidos?"

"Você não é tão desconhecida assim."

"Para os produtores que nos interessam, eu sou. Vamos encarar a realidade, Tiago. Eu sou uma assalariada e você está fazendo bico como arte-finalista de revista em quadrinhos underground. A gente não tem dinheiro e se você quer levar o seu projeto..."

"Nosso projeto" – ele me corrigiu.

"Nosso projeto adiante, a gente vai ter que agregar alguém conhecido. O ideal seria o George Clooney, só que ele não é para o nosso bico!"

Santiago olhou derrotado para mim. O ideal dele era que a gente pudesse fazer um filme com amigos nos moldes dos nossos curtas da faculdade. Só que produzir um filme, mesmo que ele tenha apenas a ambição artística, requer dinheiro. Oras, era só pegar o seriado The Project da Bad Things coma BBC. O piloto custou algo próximo de um milhão de dólares. Alto valor para uma sitcom. Episódios regulares, do miolo de temporada, não saiam por menos de 400 mil dólares. Um filme com distribuição direta em DVD custa de quatro a cinco milhões. Um filme indie como "Juno" custou 7,5 milhões de dólares. Ele pagou o salário base do sindicato para todos os envolvidos, o que é pouco, mas foi um fenômeno que faturou 147 milhões. Parte desse dinheiro foi para o bolso de alguns dos atores que participaram com o adicional de porcentagem na bilheteria. É um risco que eles correm para se envolver em projetos indies. O roteiro foi de Diablo Cody, que era uma completa desconhecida. Só que o diretor em questão foi Jason Reitman, que já tinha experiência na indústria, dirigido três filmes e participado do grupo de direção do genial "Obrigado Por Fumar". Além disso, Reitman era amigo pessoal de boa parte do elenco e é filho de um diretor famoso. Ele trabalhou com Daniel Dubieck, que foi co-produtor executivo em Obrigado Por Fumar, assim como em Juno, que tinha vasta experiência com o mercado em curtas-metragens e curtas-documentários. É onde mora a diferença: ter amigos certos.

Nossa dificuldade principal é que tínhamos ainda um currículo muito ruim para conseguir realizar um projeto que tinha de ter orçamento mínimo de 15 milhões. Era impossível sem um padrinho e tinha de ser um bem louco para colocar duas funções importantes nas mãos de dois jovens como eu e Santiago. Como Liam, Gary e Barbra, da Bad Things, recusaram o projeto, teríamos de encontrar alternativas. Pensei em Roger Benz, meu antigo patrão e hoje amigo. Cheguei a telefonar, mas soube que a R&J está passando por algumas dificuldades financeiras após duas produções fracassadas para o cinema. James Golvi inclusive está estremecido com Roger porque ele é um cara do teatro essencialmente e nunca gostou muito das investidas em outras mídias. Os meus outros contatos próximos também não têm banca para um projeto dessa natureza. Santiago conhece menos gente que eu no meio. Por isso precisava pensar em alternativa. Além disso, cinema é um trabalho coletivo.

"Pronto?" – Santiago acenou para mim e apertamos a campainha para entrar na recepção do edifício na 910 Onion Street, Park Slope, Brooklin. Estávamos num pequeno edifício de sete andares, com um apartamento por andar desses que custam os olhos da cara e mais um pouco. Atores ganham bem – "residência o senhor Segal, por favor."

"A quem devo anunciar?"

"Quinn Fabray e Santiago Follet."

O porteiro conferiu no interfone e acenou para nós. Luis Segal estava a nossa espera. Pegamos o elevador, subimos em silêncio. Santiago tinha relaxado nada e pareceu ainda mais tenso quando chegamos ao andar no terraço do prédio e encontramos nosso alvo em questão na porta de casa.

"Se não é uma honra receber a visita de Quinn Fabray" – nos recepcionou com um sorriso e um abraço – "Sejam bem-vindos."

Sentamos num sofá cor bege de um apartamento lindo, grande, bem decorado e, ao mesmo tempo, com poucos enfeites. Havia um grande quadro de Robert De Niro, do qual Segal era grande devoto na arte dramática, os demais móveis eram em madeira clara, chão em madeira escura, a cozinha com móveis brancos e à nossa frente a porta de acesso ao terraço que tinha um jardim bem cuidado e discreto, móveis de área externa bonitos e novos, além de uma jacuzzi.

"Lembro de você ter vindo à minha casa uma única vez com Rachel, certo?" – ele sentou-se numa poltrona e cruzou as pernas.

"Sim, viemos na sua festa de aniversário do ano passado."

"É verdade..." – ficou com ar pensativo. Eu também ficaria considerando que um colega dele vomitou na jacuzzi e jogaram Rom Tyler na água em seguida, para o meu deleite. Segal ficou com uma modelo levada por outro colega dele que depois foi revelado ser uma prostituta de luxo, e eu bebi tanto que Rachel disse que tivemos uma rapidinha no estacionamento do prédio e eu sequer me lembrei no outro dia. Nada como uma festa de classe! – Mas diga, como está o processo de pós-produção do filme que você fez no início do ano?"

"Finalizado. Nessa semana que entra a gente vai fazer uma sessão com ele, até conversei com Rachel sobre isso, e depois, inscrição para Sundance e seja o que deus quiser."

"Achei que você fosse tentar Berlim."

"Eu ia, mas Sundance acontece primeiro e Berlim só aceita filmes inéditos. Então a equipe conversou e decidimos que estrear em Sundance é melhor porque tem mais repercussão. Já que o filme vai entrar em circuito restrito depois, estar no festival vai ajudar bastante. Mas me diga, e você? O que faz de interessante?"

"Nada de mais. Ainda trabalho na série The Project pela Bad Things, na ABC. O bom é que a produção dela é toda aqui em Nova York, quer dizer, em Nova Rochelle. Só os atores e os produtores vão se deslocar para Los Angeles para fazer uma das premieres por lá. Rachel é que está com viagem marcada para lá neste mês. Vai passar uma semana para as coletivas do filme que ela gravou ano passado."

"Legal, legal. Mês que vem tem a promoção de Slings. Parece que vão mandar Rom e Amanda fazer turnê de divulgação da série na América Latina. Eu vou para a Inglaterra junto com Andrew e Grace. Parece que a Rachel vai ficar fora da turnê, se não me engano."

"Ela pediu dispensa por causa da peça. Por isso que vai fazer divulgação só Nova York e Los Angeles" – expliquei e olhei para Santiago, que estava de olho arregalado, louco para entrar no assunto que interessava. Falávamos mais ou menos por telepatia, então pedi calma.

"Que cabeça a minha..." – Luis sorriu e levantou-se – "Vocês aceitam alguma coisa? Uma bebida?"

"Água para mim. Estou ao volante hoje" – expliquei.

"E você..." – olhou para Santiago como se quisesse se lembrar do nome. Não se lembrou, mas não perdeu a pose – "Me acompanha num uísque?"

"Seria ótimo, obrigado."

Luis Segal foi até um móvel com bebidas e preparou a dose da bebida para ele e Santiago. Em seguida, pegou um copo grande de água para mim colocou tudo numa pequena bandeja e colocou os copos em cima da mesa.

"Vou pegar o gelo."

Voltou até a cozinha e trouxe de lá um pequeno balde. Colocou ao lado da bandeja no vidro da mesa de centro. Santiago encheu o copo de gelo e eu coloquei uma pedra em minha água. Johnny, que era conhecedor da bebida, teria reprovado o gelo. Dizia ser um crime fazer uma bebida maturar por 24 anos, só para chegar um gaiato e desperdiçar tudo com um cubo de gelo.

"Mas então..." – Segal voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e a cruzar as pernas – "Quinn disse por alto que você gostaria de me apresentar um projeto?"

"É verdade" – Santiago deu um pequeno gole antes de deixar o copo de lado para pegar o computador – "O projeto é meu e de Quinn sobre um filme de ficção científica indie que pensamos em produzir."

"O projeto é todo de Santiago" – procurei valorizar o meu amigo – "É que a gente faz essas coisas juntos desde a faculdade, mas é preciso dizer que o roteiro e a concepção do filme é toda dele."

"É que eu sou muito fã do Douglas Adams e do Guia do Mochileiro" – Santiago abriu o arquivo no computador e mostrou o storyboard que ele fez para Segal – "Daí em montei uma história suburbana que se passa dentro de uma nave espacial. Não é nada que fosse requerer efeitos visuais mirabolantes, mas você pode ver toda a concepção da nave, os detalhes caseiros dentro dela. Fala da história de um tripulante da manutenção que se apaixona pela almirante da nave espacial. Enquanto eles precisam atravessar um pedaço do tedioso espaço tem toda uma história entre eles e o pessoal que os cercam. Tem o lance de ele ser fã dos Stones e ela do Kubrick, apesar de gostar de apontar todos os erros de 2001."

"Isso parece legal... os desenhos são impressionantes" – Segal analisava o material.

"Eu fiz o filme inteiro direto no storyboard e Quinn adaptou o roteiro para o formato convencional."

"Vocês registraram?"

"Sim, foi uma das primeiras coisas que fiz" – Santiago ainda estava ansioso – "É uma história que tem muito humor, tem agilidade... pelo menos no papel. E achamos que é viável realizar com um orçamento modesto."

"Quanto?" – Segal franziu a testa curioso.

"Calculamos 15 milhões no mínimo."

"15 milhões?" – Segal disse um tom mais alto e eu vi que não era um bom sinal – "Em quanto tempo vocês pensam em levantar essa grana?"

"No tempo que for necessário" – respondi.

"Vocês vão ter que suar muito para conseguir levantar essa grana. Eu levei três anos para levantar a grana para fazer o meu. Olha que eu gastei seis milhões para fazer, fora a verba da Fox Searchlight para distribuir em circuito restrito. Tive de montar uma produtora junto com o meu sócio para viabilizar o projeto, porque sem uma nova fiscal válida, ninguém banca."

Não tinha pensado no detalhe de montar uma produtora e Santiago, pelo jeito, também não. Mas pudera, nosso objetivo era encontrar uma produtora e parceiros que pudessem viabilizar.

"É por isso que viemos te procurar" – tomei a frente – "Porque precisamos de ajuda nisso, de parceiros, inclusive de um diretor. Queria saber se você embarcaria nessa conosco?"

"Tenho que pensar... mas posso dizer que embora a idéia me agrade, não é um projeto fácil. Estou vendo aqui no tanto que ele está bem desenhado e tudo mais. Seria incrível filmar em sets assim, construir mesmo a coisa sem precisar recorrer para as horrendas telas verdes. Mas para fazer esse filme, vocês vão precisar de um figurão... um bem maior que eu."

"Oferecer o projeto a um produtor?" – Santiago resmungou – "Bem que eu tentei oferecer à Bad Things já que eu estava lá... e Fabray também, mas eles mal olharam. Não sei se ficaria à vontade entregando uma coisa que levei dois anos para fazer a um cara que vai mudar tudo e tirar o espírito da coisa. Por isso que descarto negociar com agências para tentar vender o roteiro. Não é só a história. É o processo todo."

"Então são vocês que tem de produzir se querem manter a total integridade do projeto. Mas vou adiantando que é difícil. Não é um projeto barato, tem risco, e muita gente torce o nariz para sci-fi" – Segal continuou a olhar as páginas – "Puxa, esses desenhos estão tão bonitos. Você nunca pensou em publicar isso como uma graphic novel não?"

"Não" – Santiago ficou surpreso com a observação, assim como eu.

"Seria legal você tentar algo assim. É uma boa estratégia, sabe? Se o quadrinho pegar, significa que você vai fazer um monte de fãs e há uma chance de alguém querer comprar os direitos. Daí você negocia. Não é o caminho mais fácil ou rápido, mas é o que poderá te dar maior poder de barganha depois com a sua própria obra."

"Logo, você não se interessaria" – Santiago soou ofendido.

"Não sei responder assim na lata. Pegar um projeto desse aqui, com a condição limitada que tenho, sem contar com a de vocês, seria complexo. Não sei se teria energia para cuidar disso nesse momento. Ainda mais porque estou envolvido num outro projeto que vai ser filmado em novembro. Digamos que eu aceitasse pular nessa nave com vocês dois: só poderia me dedicar a isso no ano que vem depois de fevereiro. Claro que posso ajudar indicando algumas pessoas que acredito que curtiriam fazer, mas é aquela história: ninguém garantiria integridade do projeto original."

"Quem, por exemplo?" – perguntei.

"Você conhece o Peter Herr?"

"Não pessoalmente. Mas eu gosto do trabalho dele em Living Short" – esse foi o filme indie sensação da indústria há dois anos. Um desses fenômenos de baixo custo, alta bilheteria e reconhecimento da crítica. Ganhou uma indicação ao Oscar e levou o Globo de Ouro de melhor comédia ou musical. Depois disso, Herr dirigiu um blockbuster lançado nesse verão e não deu muito certo.

"Pois então, esse é o tipo do projeto que Peter pegaria para si. Eu conversaria com ele, ainda mais porque ele tem abertura na Lionsgate."

Santiago pegou o contato de Peter Herr, mas ainda ficou em dúvidas. Conhecia o meu amigo bem o suficiente para dizer que ele estava decepcionado com a nossa visita ao Brooklin. Ele esperava mais de Luis Segal, assim como sempre gerava grande expectativas em relação ao próprio trabalho. Cabia a mim colocar os pés dele no chão. Santiago tinha de encarar a realidade. A gente não tinha nome suficiente para encarar um projeto de pelo menos 15 milhões, a gente não levantaria esse dinheiro em sistema de investimento coletivo ou qualquer esquema idealístico para fazer cinema. Essa era a parte de gastar sola do sapato em busca de parceiros. Enquanto isso, nós dois teríamos de seguir trabalhando para colocar o pão na mesa.

...

**12 de setembro de 2017**

**(Santana)**

Sair para beber era sempre uma boa coisa no fim do verão em que a temperatura já não estava tão escaldante. A razão era boa: Kurt praticamente nos convocou para nos apresentar a alguém que tinha certeza ser o novo namorado. Lembro de ele falar alguma coisa sobre um tal de David que trabalha com ele na revista e aparentemente é o web-designer.

Depois do expediente na Weiz às sete da noite, meu maior desejo era chegar em casa, jantar e dormir. Cumpria uma jornada de seis horas corridas na empresa fora viagens esporádicas e reuniões pela manhã quando necessário. A boa coisa era que tinha a manhã livre para andar de bicicleta e depois cuidar da Rock'n'Pano. Tinha de admitir que a minha vida depois de formada era muito melhor. No entanto, lá estava eu descendo várias estações antes da minha para ir ao encontro no tal bar em Mid Town.

"Executiva Santana Berry-Lopez" – Kurt dirigiu-se a mim enquanto caminhava em direção á mesa em que ele, um sujeito bonitinho e minha irmã estavam sentados. Fiquei surpresa em não encontrar algum outro amigo de Rachel ali por perto. Na ausência de Quinn, que estava em Nova Rochelle, ela costumava sair com o pessoal do teatro – "Ainda acho muito estranho te ver em tais trajes."

"Ao menos estou bem vestida segundo o julgamento da revista?" – brinquei ao me sentar ao lado da minha irmã.

"Está impecável, querida. O que vai querer?"

"Vinho."

"Vinho?" – Rachel deu um tapinha no meu braço – "Você nunca bebe vinho em bares. O que deu em você?"

"Rachel, o rapaz vai ter má impressão achando que sou uma devoradora de cerveja. Acontece que eu li a respeito das mazelas que faz o glúten no organismo e decidi diminuir a entrada desse grude nas minhas entranhas. Cerveja tem glúten. Vinho não. Conviva com essa" – encarei o desconhecido – "A propósito, sou Santana, a pessoa mais normal e sensata que você vai conviver nesta mesa hoje" – estendi a minha mão para cumprimentar o desconhecido.

"David" – ele tinha um sorriso bonito, mas pelo detalhe nas roupas, o cabelo muito bem cortado, as unhas pintadas com base e certo trejeito, diria que sim: ele era gay. Seja como for, Kurt escolheu bem. O rapaz era boa pinta – "É bom finalmente conhecer as irmãs Berry-Lopez de que Kurt sempre falava. Claro que já conhecia Rachel por nome..."

"David disse que me viu em What Would Bowie Do, além da HBO" – Rachel disse com certo tom envaidecido. Virei meus olhos: isso era tão típico.

Às vezes era um saco andar com Rachel em Nova York porque ela era parada por alguém pelo menos uma vez. A maioria era educada e algumas pessoas até me reconheciam como a irmã de Rachel Berry. Sim, essa era a minha identidade pública número dois. Impressionante como alguns desses fãs monitoravam até a família. Uma garota meio gordinha pediu para que eu tirasse uma foto com Rachel e depois comentou que comprou uma mochila da Rock'n'Pano. Disse que adorava a mochila, mas questionou porque nunca vendi material publicitário de Rachel. Pode? Imagine eu vender caneca com a cara da minha irmã estampada? Seria o meu fim!

"Kurt disse que vocês escolheram a roupa para a premiere da série" – David parecia curioso demais e se eu apertei os olhos na direção dele, se Quinn estivesse aqui, ela teria estufado o peito para crescer umas três vezes mais e, se brincasse, até mijaria na minha irmã para marcar território. Bom, nem tanto.

"Não é a premiere da série. É do filme que gravei ano passado no México. Quer dizer, gravei parte dele. Vão acontecer as coletivas, a premiere e depois passo três dias na cidade do México para fazer a divulgação por lá. Coisa de boa vizinhança já que o governo de lá facilitou as coisas para nós. Some o fato de eu falar fluentemente espanhol..." – Rachel sorriu e bebericou o vinho. Mais uma vez eu revirei os olhos. Minha irmã estava gostando demais daquela atenção, como sempre. E o tal de David, que deveria prestar mais atenção em Kurt, mal tirava os olhos dos meus peitos.

"Qué bonita" – o cara tentou falar em espanhol, mas saiu estranho. Muito estranho.

"Então David" – encarei o carinha – "Como conheceu o nosso Kurt?"

"Na revista. Kurt é um apreciador de café expresso e eu também."

"Mesmo Kurt? Achei que café expresso te desse dor de cabeça."

"A máquina também tem a opção de leite com chocolate" – Kurt aparou o rosto com a mão e me encarou como se quisesse me frear com os olhos. Rachel me deu um pequeno chute por debaixo da mesa.

"Mas vocês dois estão se conhecendo, namorando, como é?"

"David e eu somos amigos, Santana" – Kurt disse entre os dentes e comecei a achar tudo aquilo muito chato.

Estávamos num bar careta, com gente mais velha, sem música alta, neon ou mesmo uma mesa brega de sinuca. Tudo bem que o ambiente tinha classe, mas porque eu entraria num lugar desses sendo que tinha quase 23 anos e gostava de curtir o momento, dançar e aproveitar o que me era oferecido em diversão? O Alberta's dava de 10 mil a zero nesse bar. Estava até com saudades de lá. Não aparecia desde o meu rompimento com o Johnny, até porque o Alberta's era um lugar nosso e para mim ficaria esquisito aparecer sem ele. E daí que fosse terça-feira.

"Então você nos chamou aqui para anunciar algo importante que não é um namorado? Estou surpresa."

"Por um acaso, Santana Berry-Lopez, estou aqui diante de pessoas que consideram a minha família em Nova York e mais um grande amigo que fiz na cidade para comemorar a minha contratação pela Complex Style."

David fez cara de quem já sabia e Rachel começou a bater palmas. Era um bom motivo a se comemorar porque a Complex Style era uma revista interessante de moda urbana antenada com a cultura pop, com característica jovial sem ser para adolescente. Sinceramente, via Kurt na Vogue, na Cosmopolitan ou na InStyle. A Complex deveria ser um lugar interessante suficiente a ponto de motivá-lo a comemorar. Ergui a minha taça de vinho.

"Um brinde, Lady Hummel. Fico feliz de verdade pelo seu crescimento."

"Obrigado, bitch Lopez."

"Bitch Berry-Lopez, muito obrigada" – corrigi.

"Oh, Kurt, isso é tão legal. É como ver um filho crescer" – Segurou a mão dele e depois levou a própria ao coração, inclinou um pouco a cabeça de lado e fez cara de quem queria se emocionar. Só que nenhuma lágrima saiu daquele olho. Por que Rachel sempre tinha de ficar afetada quando estava perto de alguém que não fosse de casa? Como a minha irmã era um porre.

A noite já não estava muito boa e dizem que nessas situações, tudo pode se tornar ainda mais estranho. Rachel e David paparicavam Kurt enquanto eu comecei a prestar mais atenção no ambiente ainda bebericando a minha taça de vinho. Foi quando vi que ele estava entrando no restaurante. Meu Johnny Boy estava lá. Meu coração bateu forte de saudade e raiva. Tinha saudades dele da presença dele. De raiva por causa da companhia em que estava. Laura alguma coisa, não lembro o sobrenome, assistente da editora indie que publica os livros de Johnny. Ela era uma vaca que paquerava o meu homem comigo ao lado. Uma intelectual de merda e de sorriso afetado que me foi apresentada no coquetel de lançamento do primeiro livro. Pelo visto, a piranha abocanhou a presa. Mike mencionou que ele estava com namorada nova, não disse nome e eu, no choque, não procurei saber. Acompanhei os dois com os olhos como uma predadora. Eles se sentaram há quatro mesas de distância.

Rachel percebeu o que se passava. Segurou a minha mão e me encarou. Kurt e David ficaram confusos com a súbita mudança de clima. Kurt seguiu nossos olhares e entendeu. O universo não estava à favor. Como é que fui ver Johnny com a baranga nova num bar que não fazia o estilo dele (nem o meu) no miolo de Manhattan? Nessa cidade que era o mundo com nove milhões de habitantes? Mas que algumas vezes parecia um ovo? Kurt chamou o garçom e cochichou algo no ouvido.

"O que se passa? De repente parece que alguém morreu aqui" – David estranhou e era natural.

"O ex de Santana está aqui" – Kurt explicou rapidamente.

Acompanhei a movimentação do garçom com uma bandeja e ele levou um drink até a mesinha em que estava Johnny e a piranha. O garçom indicou de onde veio a oferta da bebida e os casal de araque finalmente notou a nossa presença. Eu acenei, assim como Rachel. A minha vontade era de ir até lá e bater naquela mulher, mas não. Engoli a minha raiva, nunca o meu orgulho, e permaneci onde estava. Ao longe, percebi que os dois tiveram uma pequena discussão. Então Johnny pegou o drink e veio até a nossa mesa.

"Olá" – forçou um sorriso. Forçou de um jeito que pouco fazia. O conhecia bem demais para saber que a situação também era constrangedora para ele – "É uma surpresa vê-los todos aqui. Como estão?"

Se você ligasse, não precisaria perguntar!

Quis dizer isso alto, mas me contentei em apenas pensar. Por mais que Johnny fosse ligado a nós, por mais que dissesse que éramos uma família para ele, o nosso rompimento nos afastou. A verdade é que jamais poderíamos voltar a sermos amigos. Não como antes e tinha minhas dúvidas se iríamos nos reaproximar algum dia, se teríamos uma nova chance.

"Estamos ótimos" – Rachel respondeu por mim o que ficaria eternamente agradecida. Tinha medo da minha voz falhar ou de eu cuspir palavras duras das quais me arrependeria horas depois quando a adrenalina baixasse – "Kurt vai trabalhar na Complex e estamos comemorando a ocasião."

"Meus parabéns Kurt" – ele disse ainda com um sorriso falso, mas que eu sabia que tinha dificuldades em manter. Johnny podia ser qualquer coisa, menos falso – "Acredito que deveria ser eu a te oferecer um drink."

"Não por isso. Chame a sua amiga e venha sentar conosco" – enfatizou o "amiga". Juro que Rachel quase cuspiu o drink. Eu também faria se estivesse com bebida na boca. Nunca amei tanto Kurt quanto aquele momento. Foi o momento que Johnny olhou para mim pela primeira vez. Ele fedia arrependimento, constrangimento. Seria egoísta da minha parte ficar satisfeita por ele se sentir assim, mesmo sabendo que eu fui a culpada pelo fim da nossa relação. Bom, o meu ego falava mais alto naquele instante.

"Acho que vou deixar para a próxima" – o sorriso forçado desapareceu e ele evitou me encarar mais uma vez – "Olha gente, foi mesmo bom revê-los. Sei que ando ausente e saber notícias pelo Mike não é muito eficiente. Mas saibam que podem continuar a contar comigo para o que der e vier."

"Nós sabemos" – Rachel acenou – "O mesmo vale aqui. Se precisar, conte conosco."

"E Quinn? Em Nova Rochelle?"

"É. Eles querem adiantar alguns episódios para folgar em dezembro, mas é muito difícil. É TV aberta e sabe como é: eles estão sujeitos a dezenas de ajustes por causa da audiência e a temporada só começou."

"Mande um abraço meu para ela, e para os seus pais também quando tiverem a oportunidade" – acenamos – "Bom, gente. Eu vou..." – apontou para a mesa aonde a piranha da editora estava. Olhei para idiotinha. Ao menos era um regozijo saber que ela estava praticamente espumando.

"Até Johnny Boy" – fui tudo que consegui dizer. Nossos olhares se cruzaram uma última vez e ele acenou.

Acompanhei com olhos o retorno à mesa dele. A gazela não parecia feliz. Que bom, porque eu também não estava. Se atrapalhei a noite deles, mesmo que por acaso, melhor ainda.

"Isso foi intenso" – David observou, quebrando um breve silêncio estabelecido – "Até parei de respirar."

Cinco minutos depois, os dois deixaram o bar. Johnny olhou para nós e mandou um "tchau" acanhado. O que será que essa megera está fazendo com ele? Chamei o garçom e pedi uma bebida mais forte. Na volta para casa, não é que estivesse bêbada, mas era relativamente cedo eu me sentia para baixo. Não estava com saco para escutar os conselhos da minha irmã e nem queria saber de fazer comentários posteriores. Só tinha uma idéia na cabeça, que era estúpida e errada, mas e daí?

"_San?_" – ouvi a voz surpresa do outro lado da linha – "_Como está?_"

"Está sozinha?"

"_Estou. Por quê?_"

"Gostaria de vir aqui em casa?"

"_Posso saber a razão?_"

"A gente poderia ter um bom momento. Só isso. Isso é, se você estiver afim, claro."

"_Quem sabe..._" – o tom de voz mudou, agora estava mais sedutor.

"Vem para cá, a gente toma um drink e relaxamos."

"_Ok. Mas você paga o meu táxi e um bom jantar._"

"Será um prazer."

O bom de ter amigas como Izabella era que havia boas chances de ela querer algum sexo casual sem complicações sentimentais depois. Era tudo que precisava naquele instante. Evitei sair do quarto para evitar minha irmã. Quando Izabella chegou meia hora depois, desci para pagar o táxi, não perdi tempo e a levei direto para o meu quarto. Lidaria com a reprovação de Rachel no dia seguinte, porque naquele instante, eu precisava de um orgasmo e de uma companhia para não me sentir tão miserável.


	10. Outubro de 2017

**05 de outubro de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

"Quinn, anda depressa!" – Rachel estava impaciente e próxima ao estado em que queria.

"Estou tomando o meu tempo."

"Mas nós não temos tempo e eu preciso!"

Continuei a provocá-la até que ela me deu um tapa na cabeça. Afastei-me da minha mulher e fingi que estava mortalmente ofendida, como se tivesse sido agredida por um taco de baseball.

"Ficou doida?"

"Por favor..." – Rachel estava quase chorando, me implorando. Eu adorava, mesmo que o momento fosse inoportuno.

"Só se..."

"Quinn!" – ela tentou forçar minha cabeça para voltar ao sexo dela – "Por favor... eu preciso relaxar."

Fiquei com dó de Rachel pela ansiedade que sentia, pelo leve desespero. Era noite de estreia, a casa estava lotada, críticos na primeira fila, convidados e patrocinadores nas seguintes e um vasto público pagante nas demais. Minha Rachel finalmente se apresentaria num grande teatro da Broadway pela primeira vez. Não era como My Fair Lady, Funny Girl ou qualquer outro desses papeis que sonhava, em especial os que já tinham sido interpretados por Barbra Streisand. Era Saltimbancos. O figurino dela era de uma gata. Tinha rabo e tudo mais. Ela estava já maquiada, a peça começaria em 20 minutos, mas ela só entrava em cena depois de 25 minutos de peça. Era a última personagem entre os principais a ser apresentada. Ainda precisava fazer alongamento e um pequeno aquecimento antes. Claro que eu ajudaria no aquecimento. Eu a deixaria bem quente quando deixasse o camarim.

"Não se esqueça de miar, gatinha."

Sorri e meus lábios conectaram ao clitóris. Suguei forte, fiz movimentos rápidos. Rachel gemia como uma gatinha. Exatamente como eu queria. Introduzi dois dedos para acelerar. Estava tão molhada, tão desesperada. O quadril dela se movimentava forte contra o meu rosto enquanto eu procurava aproveitar de todo o néctar que minha mulher fornecia. Quando Rachel puxou os meus cabelos contra o sexo e travou a musculatura, meu trabalho ali estava feito. Dei uma última lambida de fora a fora enquanto o corpo dela ainda tremia antes de me afastar e lamber meus dedos.

"Obrigada!" – disse levemente ofegante. Em seguida, pegou alguns lenços, limpou-se e jogou os papéis na lixeirinha ao lado da penteadeira do camarim.

"Que romântico" – fui propositalmente irônica – "Sem me dar um beijo sequer?"

Rachel limitou-se a vestir a calça e rabinho do figurino e me deu um selinho nos lábios.

"Maquiagem!" – mais um selinho.

"Você vai brilhar" – assegurei – "e eu estarei bem ali na terceira fila para viver tudo isso ao seu lado."

"Sempre" – ela sorriu insegura. Rachel estava mesmo nervosa com a estreia.

"Cinco minutos" – bateram à porta.

Rachel respirou fundo e começou a balançar as mãos para relaxar os braços. Interrompi-a por um segundo e segurei as duas mãos.

"Quebre a perna."

Ela sorriu e acenou. Saí imediatamente do camarim e corri para a minha poltrona. Se demorasse mais um pouco, não me deixariam sair dos bastidores. A família de Rachel estava presente: os pais, os avós e Santana. Beth estava sentadinha entre Juan e Shelby. Passei por ela e sorri, mas a minha filha não retornou minha afeição. Ela nunca retornava. Sentei-me ao lado de Santana e Mike, que veio de Los Angeles só para vê-la. Outros conhecidos também estavam por lá, como Kurt, Josh e Nina. Perguntei se poderia dar um convite a Santiago, mas aparentemente a cota de convites que Rachel tinha terminou por ali. Meu amigo e até a minha mãe poderiam assisti-la de graça, mas em outra data. Jurei a mim mesma que não ficaria magoada. Se minha mãe estivesse na cidade, com certeza ela teria o lugar dela.

As luzes piscaram, a platéia silenciou. Mike olhou para mim e acenou confiante. Segurei na mão dele. A cortina se abriu e aparece Phill Bello travestido de burro. Ele entra no palco como se estivesse fugindo de algo, se posiciona à frente e chora. Estava correndo do antigo dono que o expulsara em meio de agressões porque ele empacou quando colocaram sobre ele uma carga pesada demais. Era um burro velho, maltratado, mas trabalhador. Por isso mesmo, sem valor. Era uma cena triste, comovente que Bello fez muito bem. Era um ator primoroso, o único premiado com um Tony do elenco. Saltimbancos começou muito bem.

Aliás, era admirável aquela peça chegar aos palcos da Broadway com um conteúdo político como subtexto e ainda ter classificação livre. Tudo bem que a história é mundialmente conhecida, mas o texto adaptado para a Broadway ficou maravilhoso. Quando li o roteiro, fiquei admirada. Era o melhor que Rachel encenaria. Sinceramente achei Across the Universe óbvio demais, WWBD pretensioso demais. Saltimbancos era inteligente e engraçado. Estava louca para ver tudo montado.

O burro representava o trabalhador intelectual apesar da figura contraditória. A galinha era a classe operária, o cachorro representava as forças armadas e a gata, a classe artística. O barão, nessa versão, representava o capitalista clássico que faz lobby político e não se preocupa com o bem estar social. Juntos, os bichos dão uma mensagem da importância da democracia e da cidadania. Um dia comentei isso com Brandon, um dos diretores de episódios do Project, e ele me explicou que conhecia várias versões dessa peça. Muitas delas inclusive tinham forte conteúdo socialista. A realidade e mentalidade americana eram bem diferentes. Implementar qualquer ideologia de cunho socialista em nossa sociedade era um ato delicado e de extrema coragem por parte de nossos governantes e até mesmo da população. Tínhamos orgulho de nossa democracia, das nossas forças armadas e do nosso papel no mundo. O que não queria dizer que não tínhamos nossos problemas ideológicos e sociais. O texto dos saltimbancos foi adaptado de uma maneira que a discussão ficasse atual, com fundo ecológico, inclusive.

O próximo a ser apresentado era a galinha, depois o cachorro. Rachel foi a última dos heróis a entrar em cena. Meu coração saltou ao vê-la com o lindo figurino, era quase barroco, ao mesmo tempo confortável, que lhe permitia fazer movimentos bruscos. Foi pensado para permitir as cenas de ação com o cabo, em especial no ato do enfrentamento com o senhor barão. Minha Rachel, minha gatinha, entrou bem, apesar de eu ser suspeita para falar, e cantou o solo que a apresentava ao público e aos demais personagens. Que grande forma estava a minha mulher. Estava mais forte, mais ágil, mais flexível. Tudo por conta do treinamento intensivo em que ela se submeteu desde abril. Rachel também estava melhor na dança, que sempre foi a maior dificuldade dela.

Mas o cara que roubou a cena foi mesmo Wilson Romanov, na pele do barão. Dizem que uma história era tão boa quanto o seu vilão. Ou seja: vilão bom era igual a uma história vibrante. Estava aí a franquia do Batman para comprovar a teoria. Ou Harry Potter.

O ato do enfrentamento foi de perder o fôlego e acho que estalei todos os dedos das mãos de Mike quando vi Rachel subir pelo cenário como uma gata com a ajuda dos cabos. Depois rodopiando no ar junto com gavião em outra metáfora em que dizia que as artes poderiam ser mais fortes do que a brutalidade. Por fim, a bicharada vence o barão. Vem o ato final com a última canção épica cantada pelos quatro. A música parou, e a platéia se levantou em aplausos. Eu também. Pude ver lágrimas no rosto de Santana, Juan erguia o punho e Beth estava em pé na poltrona. Flores foram dadas aos cinco atores principais e não me furtei em sorrir quando Rachel olhou em nossa direção e jogou um beijo. Ela estava feliz.

A organização pediu para que os convidados dos atores esperassem alguns minutos até que o ambiente de euforia nos camarins se acalmasse. Permanecemos no teatro ao lado das poltronas.

"Achei sensacional" – Mike puxou assunto.

"Fiquei orgulhoso do fá que Rachel deu no final do primeiro solo" – Kurt falou entusiasmado.

"Ela foi tecnicamente muito bem nos solos" – foi a vez de Shelby avaliar com o olhar crítico que lhe era costume – "Rachel entrou em definitivo para o primeiro time da Broadway depois desta apresentação."

"Não estava antes?" – Kurt questionou.

"Não ainda" – Josh explicou sem pudores – "No mercado de Hollywood, Rachel é considerada lista B, o que é ótimo para o momento de carreira. Se for olhar especificamente para a Broadway, mamãe Lopez está certa: Rachel vai dar um salto de importância no mercado. Foi um golaço que marcamos quando ela foi convidada sem precisar de fazer audição. Isso vai ser ainda melhor se a peça conseguir se manter com casa cheia pela temporada. Pode não alterar a condição dela em Hollywood, mas significa muito para a Broadway."

"Ah, vamos parar com esse assunto" – Juan bronqueou – "O importante é que a minha garotinha mostrou quem manda."

"O Barão!" – Santana falou alto, levantou os braços e recebeu olhares reprovadores em troca – "Qual é gente, estamos aqui por Rachel, mas admitam que o cara mandou muito bem. Foi o melhor do elenco. Admitam" – mais olhares frios. Santana suspirou e sentou numa poltrona vazia.

"A parte musical da peça também foi muito boa" – Sarah observou – "Havia alguns movimentos muito bons, o que fico grata, porque Rachel só tinha cantado até agora versões desses rocks que eu não gosto."

"Nem dos Beatles, bubbee?" – Santana franziu a testa.

"Gosto dos Beatles, claro, só que nem toda obra deles me agrada. Aquela peça que Rachel fez com as músicas deles matou algumas das melodias. Oh, isso é imperdoável, minha querida. Sou também uma jazzista e não se quebra a melodia e nem o diálogo de uma música."

Vinte minutos depois, uma moça da produção veio até nós com um sorriso congelado no rosto. Reconheci como sendo a assistente do diretor de palco. Foi a mesma que bateu à porta do camarim de Rachel assim que terminamos nossa rapidinha.

"Vocês são a família de Rachel Berry?" – acenamos – "Ela está ocupada no momento e pediu para comunicar que haverá uma recepção no 21, o restaurante fica entre a 5ª e a Avenida das Nações, e que ela encontrará com vocês lá. Se quiser, nossas vans vão sair em 20 minutos, mas se quiserem ir por conta, basta chegar na recepção que vocês são os convidados da produção e apresentem esse cartão, por favor" – Juan pegou o cartão e o colocou no bolso do paletó – "Vocês serão encaminhados para a mesa apropriada."

"Obrigado" – Juan agradeceu por nós – "Vamos andando então."

"Bom, eu vou ficar por aqui" – disse Josh – "Vejo vocês no restaurante."

"E eu preciso checar Rachel e os repórteres. Também vejo vocês no restaurante."

Em todas as peças anteriores de Rachel eu pude participar das festas nos bastidores. Todas. Apesar de ter estado com ela antes e ter passe livre, como Rachel determinou no teatro (Santana, Kurt, Josh e Nina eram os outros autorizados), senti rejeitada na festa. Imaginei que o elenco estaria ali fazendo festa, que conversariam com alguns dos jornalistas e bajulariam patrocinadores. Era o usual. Mas eu também queria testemunhas, afinal, há quase um ano que deixei de ser uma mera namoradinha, mesmo que o nosso casamento seja ainda um segredo de estado para a grande mídia. Até mesmo Josh Solano, colega dele desde os primórdios, sabia que estávamos juntas, mas não tinha idéia de que éramos casadas.

De qualquer forma, não quis peitar e fazer valer a minha prévia autorização de estar nos bastidores. Achei por bem acompanhar meus sogros e os avós de Rachel até ao restaurante. Caminhamos pela rua movimentada, passamos pelo estacionamento em que estava nosso carro, e caminhamos por um quarteirão e meio. Não que fosse grande coisa. Juan ia à frente como um grande patriarca. Seguia de mãos dadas com Shelby, que por sua vez segurava a mão de uma saltitante Beth. Santana acompanhava os avós enquanto eu, Mike e Kurt fechávamos a procissão.

"Você não parece muito feliz agora" – Mike comentou baixinho.

"Eu estou feliz" – procurei disfarçar a minha irritação e decepção – "É o sonho de Rachel finalmente realizado, a família dela esta aqui..."

"Querida" – Kurt chamou atenção – "não enfatize muito o 'dela' porque você pode passar a impressão errada. E pelo que senti, seus sogros não são exatamente os seus maiores fãs."

"Tão óbvio?"

"A carranca que o Lopez pai fez quando você foi até aos camarins após receber a mensagem de texto da sua digníssima esposa disse tudo."

"Nesse caso, fico feliz em saber que ele sabe que a filha dele tem uma boa vida sexual."

"Estava falando de ciúmes, Fabray, e obrigado por ter tirado a minha visão lúdica de que você estava ajudando Rachel a fazer o aquecimento de voz."

"Mas eu estava... de certo modo."

Mike ergueu a mão e fizemos high five antes de ele passar o braço pelo meus ombros.

"Agradeço por você me lembrar porque sou seu fã, Quinn" – depois dessa, encostei-me um pouco mais no corpo em um dos meus melhores amigos. O outro, Santiago, não pôde estar presente: não tinha convite para ele. Ficou para outro dia.

21 era um restaurante refinado, caro, com vários ambientes e linda decoração. Literalmente era um lugar para a elite de Manhattan. Juan apresentou o cartão e praticamente estufou o peito quando disse ser o pai da atriz Rachel Berry. Ele tinha todo direito de sentir orgulho. A recepcionista sorriu educadamente para uma mesa para dez pessoas, conforme o solicitado. Fomos alojados no canto da chamada Sala do Bar, que parecia uma cantina italiana misturada com o Outback. De qualquer forma, cabiam nós dez no lugar que ainda estava vazio. Além de nós, havia um casal que ocupava uma mesa do outro lado do salão. O garçom se aproximou. Explicou que ali seriam servidos o rodízio do buffet contratado, que incluía oito tipos de petiscos, vinho, suco e água. Qualquer outro prato pedido à la carte, outro tipo de vinho ou bebida que não estivesse na programação, como uma lata de coca-cola, seria pago à parte. Joel Berry ameaçou pedir o menu, mas parece que Santana o convenceu em seguir o clima da festa. Ao menos, tão logo o garçom explicou o jogo, começamos a ser servidos com camarão frito com um molho muito bom, mini tortilla de frango, sushi com salmão, iscas de carne com molho, iscas de carne de porco, cubos de queijo parmesão, pipoquinhas de frango frito, e um petisco vegetariano com batata. Enquanto degustávamos os primeiros pratinhos, os demais convidados começaram a chegar. Vigiei ansiosa a entrada do espaço a espera da minha esposa.

Rachel só chegou meia hora depois de termos nos acomodados. Estava sem maquiagem e com a roupa que havia ido ao teatro: calça jeans, echarpe, blusa escura, nota de salto alto. Minha esposa estava elegante e do jeito que Kurt passou a vesti-la, comecei a ter vergonha de insistir tanto em meus vestidos. Só usava calça para trabalhar ou quando estava muito frio. Ela olhou o ambiente e parecia nos procurar. Abriu um grande sorriso quando nos avistou e veio direto à nossa mesa. Nos levantamos, o que foi engraçado porque Joel se atrapalhou e esbarrou na mesa. Sarah foi a única que ficou sentada, final, era a neta quem deveria se abaixar para abraçá-la.

"É tão bom ver todos vocês reunidos" – abraçou o avô, a avó, o pai, a mão, a irmã, Beth, Mike, Kurt. Fiquei por último, mas ganhei o abraço mais demorado – "Eu te amo" – ela disse ao pé do meu ouvido – "Obrigada por tudo."

"Eu também te amo."

O sorriso que Rachel destinou a mim fez toda a minha raiva anterior desaparecer. Ela fez questão de circular pelo espaço e me apresentar, não como esposa, mas como uma das pessoas mais especiais na vida dela. Foi uma sensação diferente, confortadora. Lembro que na estreia em WWBD praticamente fui ignorada. Mas ali não. Rachel, mesmo não revelando nosso relacionamento ao público, me colocou num lugar especial. Eu me senti especial ao lado dela. Engole essa, Juan e Shelby.

...

**26 de outubro de 2017**

**(Santana)**

"É o que você fez?" – ela me encarou com os intensos olhos esverdeados.

"Olhei para aquela bitch e disse que ela poderia enfiar aquela proposta bem no rabo, que seria o ato mais prazeroso que ela teria na vida em anos" – sorri cheia de mim mesma. Foi uma boa resposta. Mal-criada e esperta, isso se ela realmente tivesse acontecido ou se eu fosse ainda a Santana adolescente.

"Você não disse isso!" – Izabella apertou os olhos em desafio.

"Não" – sorri – "Disse muito obrigada, mas a Rock'n' Pano não poderia se comprometer com tal tipo de encomenda. Quer dizer, aquela vaca queria que fabricássemos camisetas com o rosto da puta da filha dela e distribuíssemos no tal evento. Porra, por que ela não contrata uma merda de uma empresa de impressão em tecido? Não iria pegar um trabalho que ferisse a idéia da empresa mesmo que fosse um serviço para a mulher do dono da Framz. Aliás, me lembre de nunca mais comprar bijuteria naquele lugar."

"Você é muito orgulhosa, San."

"Eu tenho todo tempo de mundo para ser inescrupulosa na Weiz. Minha empresa não. É o lugar que eu posso ser ideológica e ditar minhas próprias regras. Por que abriria mão disso em troca de alguns trocados uma publicidade gratuita duvidosa. O que é pior é que ela quis me persuadir usando a suposta amizade que ela tinha com o senhor Weiz. Como se eu fosse ligar para isso. Aliás, quanto mais longe o senhor Weiz passar da minha Rock'n'Pano, melhor."

"Ao menos a filha da vaca é bonita?"

"Nah. Tem cara de cachorro. Eu jamais a pegaria."

O silêncio recaiu sobre a mesa era confortável. Às vezes era bom sentar com alguém e comer em silêncio depois que um assunto terminava. Era bom não ter a obrigação de puxar mais conversa ou dar satisfações ou ter de contar coisas das quais deseja enterrar. Em resumo, era bom ter a companhia de uma amiga com benefícios que te cobrava absolutamente nada.

"Você tem me levado bastante para jantar" – ela rompeu o silêncio. Acho que estava comemorando cedo demais.

"Não gosta deste restaurante?" – franzi a testa e dei a última garfada na minha comida para depois pegar o guardanapo no meu colo e limpar a boca.

"Gosto, ele é legal. Pequeno e discreto. Boa comida. Bem legal" – ela olhou para o ambiente – "Só que isso me faz lembrar bastante dos primeiros encontros que tive com o Tom."

"Aquele ricaço que te 'ajudou'?" – gesticulei as aspas. Izabella não tinha pudores em dizer que passou um tempo com o ricaço só por causa do dinheiro dele. Foi uma troca: ela dava para ele, e ele a presenteava com jóias, tal como se deve fazer com a amante. Sujo, mas foi com a grana das jóias que Izabella vai terminar a universidade, uma vez que ela perdeu a bolsa de estudos da primeira vez.

"Tom me levava em restaurantes assim porque sabia que eles são desses que preservam ao máximo o cliente e os executivos podem levar suas respectivas amantes."

"Você não é minha amante, Iza" – revirei os olhos – "Para isso eu teria de estar num relacionamento."

"Ainda assim, a gente nunca saiu tanto quanto agora, assim como nunca transamos em bases regulares antes."

"Bases regulares?"

"Duas vezes por semana me parece bem regular, Santana. Diga que depois daqui você não iria me levar a um hotel para transar já que você não quer mais me levar para a sua casa por causa da bronca que a sua irmã te deu na última vez em que você me levou para lá... para quê mesmo? Oh sim, me ajudar com as planilhas da aula de movimento de bolsa, mesmo sabendo que eu faço arquitetura."

"Se quiser, a gente pode ir para o seu dormitório. Ando com saudades do campus da Columbia" – forcei um sorriso que desapareceu do meu rosto, dada era a seriedade de Izabella. Droga, ela sabia como pressionar – "pensei que você fosse minha amiga e que a gente tivesse se divertindo" – de repente o bordado do guardanapo ficou interessante.

"Embora eu goste de transar contigo, você é boa de cama."

"Obrigada" – a interrompi rapidamente por causa do elogio.

"De nada, mas embora a gente tenha química na cama, San, preciso saber que tipo de relacionamento é esse?"

"Somos amigas e nos divertimos" – disse com certa impaciência.

"Diversão implica em sair, dançar, contar piadas, tomar uma cerveja com os amigos. Não ligações que parecem mais convocações e jantares em restaurantes em que executivos levam as amantes."

"Por essa cobrança agora? E se está reclamando, porque atendeu ao meu pedido naquela vez, para começar?" – cruzei os braços. A última coisa que precisava era discutir a relação com alguém, principalmente Izabella.

"Porque se quiser uma amante para curar a sua dor de cotovelo, então me diga que a gente passa a se tratar de acordo."

Fiquei em silêncio por um instante e terminei o meu vinho. Olhei para o garçom e pedi outra. Por que Izabella tinha de estragar o meu barato e a minha noite? Verdade que desde que eu liguei para ela com o claro intuito de transar porque me sentia mal, gostei do trato que ela me deu. Foi carinhosa e eu precisava de um alento, de um colo depois que vi Johnny com outra mulher. Pior, com aquela assistente de editor metida a intelectual, mas que não sabe distinguir Michael Chabon de Junot Diaz, isso para ficar só na parte literária contemporânea.

Tudo bem que passei a ligar para Izabella com freqüência após aquela noite. Para ela e para Andrew. Gostava do sexo com Izabella: era bom e não tinha envolvimento emocional, pelo menos da minha parte. Andrew ia para minha casa aos fins de semana para jogarmos vídeo-game, vermos filmes e essas coisas lúdicas nerds que gostávamos de fazer. Às vezes me perguntava por que nunca consegui amar Andrew? Não como Brittany, não como Johnny boy. Mesmo depois de terminamos, e após o afastamento natural, ele continuou presente na minha vida. Diferença é que já não tínhamos mais o elemento sexual. Essa parte era com Izabella, porque eu não gostava dela como gostava de Andrew e sabia de todo o histórico. Além disso, nos conhecíamos há alguns anos e eu sempre a respeitei e a tratei bem mesmo sabendo que ela foi stripper e praticamente se prostituiu por esse tal de Tom. Às vezes me perguntava se era por isso mesmo que passei a ligar para ela. Talvez precisasse de uma quase profissional com a esperança de não ser cobrada pelos serviços. Até Rachel interpretou dessa forma e era por isso mesmo que ficava furiosa quando sabia que deliberadamente procurava Izabella para sexo ou a convidava para "jantar". Ainda assim e cima de tudo: ela era a minha amiga. Olhei para Izabella. Ela merecia a minha sinceridade.

"Eu não sei o que somos neste exato momento, Iza, mas eu passei a te procurar não só para esquecer Johnny, como para não sair por baixo. Entende? Se ele anda se divertindo com namoradinha nova, porque eu tenho de curtir minha dor de cotovelo com castidade?"

"Não vai me dizer que você jogou esse nosso lance na cara dele?"

"Johnny sabe de nada. Ou talvez saiba por alguma coisa que Mike possa ter contado. Sei lá." – rodei a taça de vinho nova que o garçom havia me servido a pouco – "Desculpe se tudo isso te deixou desconfortável ou se eu faltei com o respeito de alguma maneira. Não foi minha intenção."

Ela me encarou como se tivesse tentando ler minha alma ou algo assim.

"Desculpas aceitas" – ela disse e jogou o guardanapo dela em cima da mesa – "Uma pena que isso descarta outra alternativa não dita."

"O que é?"

"Você me pedir em namoro" – colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e eu forcei outro como resposta. Não seria uma idéia ruim se tudo não tivesse começado de maneira errada. A questão era que a única ligação que sentia por ela era física. As possibilidades de um aprofundamento emocional, que sinceramente não estava preparada para ter, eram mínimas naquele momento.

"Então? Como será? Eu pago nosso jantar e a gente dá um tempo em nossos encontros até que a gente volte a nos ver nos raros encontros do nosso grupo de amigos da Columbia?"

"Será melhor para nós duas. Não gosto de ser usada, Santana, já enfrentei muita coisa e me tornei doutora em malícia humana e segundas intenções. Sei que você não agiu de má fé, mas você me usou e eu gosto muito de você a ponto de isso me ferir um pouco."

"Me desculpe, mais uma vez. Minha cabeça está uma bagunça agora" – continuei a brincar com a taça de vinho – "Acho que isso acontece quando se trai o homem que mais amo com a mulher que mais amo. Isso até perceber que não estava tanto assim mais na da mulher que mais amo e que tinha cometido um erro terrível. Tenho gastrite nervosa, sabe? Venho tendo crises desde então a ponto de eu não saber mais se tudo que eu quero é o meu amor de volta ou curar meu estômago."

"Que droga" – ela disse faceira, lembrando a velha Izabella que conheci na Columbia quando era uma caloura. Como se de um segundo para outro as coisas voltassem à normalidade – "Deus me livre de estar na sua pele, San."

"É..." – parei de brincar com a taça e bebi o vinho de uma vez.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Manda!"

"Alguma vez você voltou a procurar o Johnny?"

"Liguei algumas vezes. Não quis parecer desesperada."

"Mas você está! Seu orgulho é que ferra tudo."

"Johnny tem uma namorada" – suspirei – "Rachel disse que eu deveria procurá-lo para conversar mais uma vez, para ao menos estabelecer um cenário entre nós. Um não tão esquisito."

"Sua irmã é uma diva controladora assustadora, mas ela tem um ponto. Você deveria procurá-lo para conversar. Posso dizer que essa incerteza está te matando. Você até chorou um dia."

"Você... eu... não..." – estava oficialmente constrangida. Eu chorei de raiva de mim mesma na ocasião, porque me sentia um lixo por usar Izabella. Porque tudo estava errado. Depois de fazer sexo com ela pela primeira vez num quarto estranho de hotel, virei para o lado e chorei baixinho. Não pensei que ela tivesse percebido.

"O lance, San, é que você não vai resolver o seu problema comigo. Meu pai costumava dizer que era melhor ficar vermelho uma vez do que amarelo pelo resto da vida."

Paguei a conta e o táxi de Izabella. Prometi a ela que ligaria sem a pretensão de sexo, como uma amiga. Não terminou do meu jeito, mas foi melhor assim. Precisava de uma opinião sensata que não fosse as posições pré-estabelecidas da minha família. Já sei o que cada um pensa. Também não iria querer conversar com Brittany. Seria como fazer reunião do AA numa adega. A questão era que ainda me faltava coragem. Ainda precisava de um tempo para me preparar para encontrá-lo sabendo que ele estava num relacionamento. Entrei sozinha próximo ao restaurante em que estava. Pedi vinho e sentei no balcão. Um homem se aproximou e tentou paquerar. Não estava no clima. Ao menos ele me deixou em paz depois do primeiro fora. A questão é que achava patético encher a cara sozinha num bar. Minha filosofia era ficar bêbada em boa companhia porque ao menos se teria alguém para te amparar no final. Desisti do bar. Deixei o dinheiro no balcão e fui embora.

Quando cheguei em casa, a encontrei aparentemente vazia. Entrei no meu quarto, mas recuei ao escutar um barulho vindo do quarto de Rachel. Era do chuveiro. Minha irmã estava em casa. Olhei para o relógio. Era quase onze horas. Procurei fazer o mesmo. Tirei as roupas de trabalho e entrei debaixo do meu chuveiro quentinho. Vesti um pijama confortável e saí do meu quarto com a intenção de desejar boa noite à minha irmã.

"Ei" – ela me chamou do quarto dela. Estava sentada na cama com uma caneca de chá em mãos – "Você disse que não dormiria em casa."

"Mudei de idéia" – disse à porta – "Como foi a peça hoje?"

"Normal. Poucos lugares vazios. Público receptivo. Sem acidentes. Ninguém desafinou."

"Bom. Isso é bom..." – ia dar meia volta e ir para o meu quarto.

"Vai passar um documentário sobre antigos musicais" – dei meia volta – "Quinn vai trabalhar madrugada adentro e vai voltar pela manhã. Então estou aqui sozinha para assistir um documentário de musical tomando meu chá. Você gosta de documentários."

"Nem tanto de musicais."

"Assiste só um pouco" – ela bateu no colchão ao lado dela – "Pra me fazer companhia e ouvir um pouco de Fred Astaire, Gene Kelly, Judy Gaillard, Frank Sinatra."

"Barbra Streisand?"

"Ela não é tão antiga."

Sorri e deitei-me ao lado de Rachel. Na tela passava uma cena em que Fred Astaire dançava com uma cadeira. Era magnífico. Encostei-me a minha irmã e Rachel se permitiu servir de travesseiro. Não fez perguntas sobre onde estava o que era bom. Nada de julgamentos, nada de perguntas. Só eu e minha irmã vendo televisão tarde da noite numa cama quentinha. Acho que precisava mais disso do que de sexo. As imagens ficaram turvas. Adormeci com facilidade numa noite em que pensava que teria insônia.


	11. Novembro de 2017

**03 de novembro de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

"Muito bem, Quinn" – Irina descruzou as pernas – "Você chegou ao consultório à dez minutos e desde o início do nosso tratamento que não te vejo tão evasiva e monossilábica. Os 40 minutos em que passamos aqui são muito valiosos para serem desperdiçados desta maneira. O que aconteceu para te aborrecer tanto?"

"Nós já passamos por essa discussão. Não quero voltar nela" – respondi emburrada. Ajeitei-me novamente na poltrona e comecei a apertar a bolinha com mais força.

"Qual delas? Você poderia ser mais específica?"

"Frannie vai casar" – disparei.

"Sua irmã Frannie?" – acenei – "Acredito que você já tenha me dito que ela estava noiva, correto?"

"É, estava sim."

"Então?"

"Recebi o convite de casamento dela no início da semana. Não estava em casa no dia, mas Rachel disse que foi entregue por serviço de mensageiro, que é bem caro."

"Isso te impressionou?"

"Não... não... ela está noiva de Greg Matthews. A família dele é dona de uma rede de hotéis de beira de estrada e de postos de gasolinas no Texas. O sogro da minha irmã também é senador estadual do Texas e tudo mais. Faz sentido a pompa."

"Por um acaso os Matthews criticaram a sua família, ou Frannie? Acham que não estão à altura? Esse é o problema?"

"Não até onde eu sei. Os Fabray sempre foram sobreviventes também. Meus avôs e bisavôs foram influentes no sul, embora falidos. Hoje eu tenho um primo distante que é congressista. Foi eleito para a Câmara dos Representantes. Nunca falei com ele, mas imagina? Meu pai sempre enfatiza que ele é da família. Então os Fabray ainda têm nome. Meu pai casou-se com Antonia Bettes, que é uma ricaça fazendeira, e ele próprio conseguiu montar o escritório de contabilidade no Texas. Um bem maior do que ele tinha em Ohio, que já era um empreendimento bem-sucedido. Apesar da minha mãe ter sido deixada com uma pensão ridícula no divórcio, que mal dá para pagar as contas, a família até que vai bem e tem lugar na sociedade."

"O que te deixou chateada, Quinn?"

"Frannie me ligou hoje para falar sobre o casamento, de que eu seria madrinha dela e tudo mais."

"Isso não é bom?"

"Ela fez uma ressalva. Disse que a família de Greg é muito tradicionalista e cristã e não veriam com bons olhos se eu aparecesse com Rachel."

"Rachel não foi convidada?" – até Irina se exaltou um pouco.

"Eu me expressei mal. Sim, ela foi convidada, claro, é minha mulher e é da família. O que Frannie pediu é que eu não revelasse o meu status matrimonial na ocasião e para que Rachel e eu não agíssemos como um casal, mas como duas amigas, usando as palavras da minha irmã."

"O noivo não sabe que você..."

"Ele sabe. Eu vi Greg em duas ocasiões e ele sabe que sou gay e casada."

"Entendo" – Irina encostou-se na cadeira dela e voltou a cruzar as pernas, como se voltasse a dominar o ambiente. Ela escreveu alguma coisa naquele maldito tablet e acenou para mim como se quisesse me passar confiança – "Aceitação. Essa é a palavra chave aqui, não é mesmo, Quinn? Apesar de sua família estar ciente da sua sexualidade, ainda há problemas quanto à aceitação e é isso que te incomoda."

"Acho que sim. Quer dizer, por mais que os meus sogros tenham restrições quanto a mim, isso é mais pelo fato de eu ter desposado a filhinha deles aos 22. Acho que isso envolve Beth também. Enfim, a questão é que eles talvez tenham problemas quanto a minha pessoa, mas nunca por eu ser mulher. Isso é muito claro para mim. Para todos."

"O que não é o caso da sua família."

"Há coisas que batem forte, doutora. Meu avô Penn morreu sem saber que sou gay. Aliás, tenho dúvidas de que se o resto da família por parte da minha mãe sabe. O lado Fabray não é melhor. Faz muitos anos que não vejo o meu avô Bill, soube até que ele anda adoentado, mas tenho certeza que meu pai não deu essa notícia."

"Sei que veio de uma família tradicional, mas será que o ambiente em que você cresceu foi tão fechado assim a ponto de isso ser mantido como um segredo quase maldito?"

"Meu avô Penn foi pastor. Ele atuou junto a igreja de nossa comunidade em Lima até quando eu tinha 11 anos e depois decidiu se aposentar por questões de saúde. Lembro que ele às vezes fazia discursos contra homossexuais, que considerava ser uma doença a ser tratada clinicamente, inclusive. Minha mãe disse que ele chegou a ensaiar um protesto contra a contratação de Juan Lopez para o hospital Metropolitano de Lima, mas não conseguiu levar adiante porque a pressão em Lima Heights organizada por Miranda Lopez foi bem mais ruidosa. Enfim, eu cresci ouvindo que ser gay era errado, que se relacionar com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo era um pecado mortal, que pessoas assim só poderiam ter problemas psicológicos. Meu pai, inclusive, sempre destinava palavras pouco elegantes toda vez que os Berry-Lopez passavam por nós. Uma vez ele literalmente saiu no braço com Hiram Berry na minha frente e de mamãe."

"Não deve ter sido uma visão bonita, Quinn. Sinto muito. Você tinha quantos anos?"

"Eu tinha 11 anos" – lembrei de uma coisa que me fez rir. Vi que Irina me encarou com curiosidade.

"Há algo de engraçado nessa lembrança."

"Não, é que... eu me lembrei de um detalhe nessa história. Nesse mesmo dia, atacaram a minha casa com ovos."

"O que não é uma boa coisa."

"Eu sei que não, mas as autoras dos ataques foram as intrépidas Berry-Lopez: Rachel e Santana. Meu pai ficou tão louco que pegou a espingarda de chumbinho e correu para atirar. Eu estava acordada no meu quarto quando ouvi um barulho lá fora, Quando espiei pela janela, vi as duas agindo. A principio não sabia quem eram porque elas usavam touca e boné. Até que Rachel olhou para cima e eu a reconheci. Foi tudo muito rápido. Logo meu pai apareceu na rua com espingarda em punho e as duas correram. Aquela não foi a primeira vez que as duas agiram, mas foi a primeira e única vez com ovos. Geralmente só emporcalhavam o jardim com papel higiênico."

"Você contou para o seu pai que as viu?"

"Não. Nunca contei. Ele faria um inferno se soubesse e eu achava as meninas engraçadas. Rachel já era uma diva e Santana uma bitch."

"Quinn, não sei se você está pronta a pensar a respeito, mas acredito que sim, mas me responda o seguinte: você está realmente à vontade com a sua sexualidade?"

"Sim, claro que sim. Isso está tão cristalino na minha mente quanto o vidro desta mesa" – estranhei a pergunta – "A gente já discutiu sobre isso doutora."

"Eu sei e não duvido das suas palavras, Quinn. Onde quero chegar é se isso está cristalino para a sua família da mesma maneira que está para você?"

"Meus pais e minha irmã sabem que sou gay. Então acredito que sim."

"Sei que você já falou isso antes, mas me refresque a memória. Qual foi a reação deles quando você contou?"

"Minha mãe e minha irmã ficaram em negação por um tempo, até eu poder confrontá-las em pessoa. Demorou um bocado para a minha mãe aceitar minha sexualidade e também o fato de eu estar namorando Rachel. Frannie disse que era a minha fase de experimentação da forma mais bitch possível e só se convenceu quando foi me visitar em Nova York. Mesmo assim, tivemos de brigar. Não posso falar da reação do meu pai porque eu nunca tive a chance de falar a notícia em pessoa para ele. Mas quando nos vimos pela primeira vez em anos, no dia da minha formatura, acho que ele foi quem reagiu melhor, por mais irônico que pareça. O problema é que hoje, quando a gente se fala por telefone, ele me trata como um cara e não como uma garota."

"Foi muito difícil contar para eles a verdade, correto?"

"Considerando que eu fiz tudo por telefone, você tem uma ideia do quanto."

"Qual foi o seu maior temor?" – essa foi a pergunta. Olhei para a bolinha e respirei fundo.

"Que elas me rejeitassem como meu pai fez quando descobriu que estava grávida aos 16. Veja bem, doutora, se o meu pai me colocou para fora de casa porque pensou que eu me relacionei sexualmente com um namorado branco e aceitável para os padrões familiares, e minha mãe fez absolutamente nada para impedir, então quando admitisse que era gay, achei que todos iriam amaldiçoar todas as minhas gerações e passar uma borracha em mim da vida deles."

"A reação não foi boa, mas não te rejeitaram."

"Não."

"Logo, as pessoas podem surpreender. Daí a importância de dar o benefício da dúvida."

"Correto."

"Admitir para si mesma a sua sexualidade, Quinn, foi o ato mais corajoso que fez. Já te falei isso. A auto-aceitação foi a maior das batalhas que enfrentou em relação a sua sexualidade, independente do que fala a sociedade. Se a sua família te aceita, embora ainda te esconda para os demais, sei que isso gera um sofrimento, tal como está sentindo agora, mas é preciso entender que o mais importante já foi feito" – ela deu uma pequena pausa – "Quinn, sabe que não sou de dizer o que deve ou não fazer, mas posso dar alguns conselhos. Dê um tempo para si e reflita sobre a situação. Pondere. A aceitação principal é a interior, mas se a sociedade ainda impõe restrições, pondere. Não se pode e nem se tem o direito de fazer uma pessoa gostar do outro e é preciso ter isso muito claro. Você não pode forçar uma pessoa que é contra a homossexualidade a gostar de você como tal. Assim como eu não posso forçar o mundo a gostar de Woody Allen ou a ser politicamente independente."

"Eu gosto de Woody Allen" – demos algumas risadas, mas rapidamente Irina ficou séria e voltou a linha de pensamento.

"Entenda que o gosto, opiniões, ideologias são pessoais. Você não pode exigir a aceitação de ninguém. Mas você pode e deve exigir respeito e fazer valer os seus direitos. Uma pessoa tem todo o direito de não aprovar homossexuais, mas há de respeitar como indivíduo, como cidadão e como ser humano. E vice versa. Sei que muitas vezes você passa por situações ruins, constrangedoras. Nesse caso, coloque a cabeça no lugar e pense na melhor solução. Sua irmã pediu que não demonstrasse afeição a Rachel ou que revelasse a natureza da sua relação diante à sociedade durante o casamento dela. Não a conheço, só pelo que você me diz, mas será que ela não te fez esse pedido para te proteger? Por que não dar a ela o benefício da dúvida? Muitas vezes a gente pensa em cenários e possibilidades antes. Uma boa parte das pessoas monta o pior deles até para se preparar melhor de um revés. Mas quando você vive a situação, podem acontecer coisas melhores do que o esperado, como foi o caso de quando você se abriu para sua irmã e mãe sobre ser homossexual. Você pode ou não aceitar a recomendação da sua irmã. Você tem um cenário a analisar. Você pode se poupar mesmo que isso signifique perder uma parte importante da vida familiar. Ou você pode pagar para ver."

"Nunca é fácil, não é mesmo?" – deixei a bolinha dentro do jarro em cima da mesa.

"Quinn, você é uma das pacientes que mais me deixa orgulhosa pelo seu progresso e amadurecimento. Não deixe que esses aborrecimentos te derrubem" – acenei e Irina sorriu mais uma vez antes de voltar a consultar o tablet – "Não estarei no país na época em que deveremos nos reencontrar. Vou sair em férias e só voltarei no início de dezembro. Será que você pode deixar marcada com a secretária a volta para o dia 8?" – acenei que sim. Não me lembrava de nada que fosse fazer na data – "Perfeito" – ela levantou-se e estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar antes de me acompanhar até a porta, como sempre fazia.

Fui para casa pensando sobre o que fazer. Era difícil. Se por um lado eu queria estar ao lado da minha irmã neste dia, por outro, não sei se poderia aceitar o pedido dela. Era duro demais não poder assumir a minha relação com Rachel em público por causa do trabalho da minha mulher. Mas esconder tudo num meio familiar era ainda pior. Era como se o único lugar seguro fosse dentro da minha casa e qual era o sentido disso? Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que quase perdi a minha estação no metrô. O tempo em Nova York já castigava e os noticiários alertavam para a formação de uma nevasca que poderia atingir a cidade em duas semanas. Em duas semanas eu deveria encerrar as gravações de mid-season de Project. Depois viajaria para Austin para o casamento de Frannie que decidiu fazer a cerimônia na véspera do feriado de ação de graças. Então voltaria para Ohio, onde passaria o feriado em Columbus com a família de Rachel. Ela fazia questão de aproveitar a folga na Broadway com os pais porque teria de passar as festas de dezembro em Nova York por ser alta-temporada na Broadway: muitos turistas visitavam a cidade nessa época e muitos deles compravam ingressos para verem uma ou mais peças. Os teatros ficavam lotados.

Minha mulher estava no teatro naquela hora. Santana não. Ela estava em casa cozinhando. Estranhei o milagre. Cozinhar para Santana, a não ser que a gente a forçasse a ajudar na cozinha, significava ligar para algum restaurante.

"Qual é a ocasião?" – Santana fingiu indiferença enquanto mexia a panela. Não me respondeu, por isso entrei em definitivo na cozinha para ver o que ela fazia – "O cheiro está bom."

"É risoto, não vê" – continuava a trabalhar na preparação. Vi que tinha um papel impresso sobre o balcão de pedra da cozinha e alguns ingredientes sobre a tábua de corte. Santana parou de mexer o risoto por um instante para buscar o restante dos ingredientes e introduzi-los na panela.

"Mas qual é a ocasião?" – insisti – "Você nunca cozinha algo complexo, a não ser em ocasiões especiais."

"Não há ocasião especial alguma" – ela desligou o fogo e pegou dois pratos – "Só estava afim de fazer algo diferente, como cozinhar" – serviu uma colherada generosa para nós duas – "experimenta!"

Dei uma garfada, assoprei porque estava ainda muito quente e experimentei. Risoto de peito de frango com cogumelos. O tempero estava um pouco forte, mas não de um jeito ruim. Dava para comer numa boa.

"Então?" – ela me olhou cheia de expectativa.

"Está bom, San. Pode colocar mais uma colher" – o sorriso dela fez valer à pena. Santana não era a pessoa mais bem-humorada nesses últimos meses. Sentamos na mesinha da cozinha e comemos em silêncio – "Não vai guardar um pouco para Rachel?" – perguntei quando a vi raspar a panela.

"Risoto só presta na hora. Mas eu deixei uma sopa de legumes pronta para quando ela chegar e quiser comer alguma coisa."

"Sério, o que aconteceu hoje para você estar toda atenciosa e na cozinha?" – insisti.

"Absolutamente nada de especial, Fabray. Será que você não pode aceitar que às vezes eu gosto de fazer algo diferente sem ter um motivo por trás?"

"Desculpe" – comecei a ajudar a organizar as coisas. Santana conseguia fazer uma zona para preparar um mísero prato.

Trabalhamos rápido, porque aí sim tínhamos entrosamento. Sobretudo Santana, que era a responsável por arrumar a cozinha na maior parte das vezes quando Bena não estava conosco. Depois de tomar uma chuveirada, encontrei Santana de banho também recém-tomado lendo uma revista em quadrinhos no sofá da sala diante da televisão e com uma manta nas pernas.

"Só você mesmo para ler e assistir televisão ao mesmo tempo" – sentei-me ao lado dela.

"Não é ao mesmo tempo. É intercalado" – disse como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

"Claro..." – olhei para a tela e prestei atenção no programa. Passava o seriado da FOX sobre conspiração governamental que tentava segui o rastro do sucesso de Homeland. Obviamente não fez muito sucesso, por isso foi jogado para a sexta-feira, o dia mais frio para seriados na programação.

Meu celular tocou a música genérica que usava para todos os outros contatos que não fossem Rachel, Santana, minha mãe, Santiago ou Mike. Era a minha irmã.

"Oi Frannie" – atendi e já fui andando para o meu quarto para conversar com mais privacidade.

"_Ei Quinnie, esqueci de dizer que preciso que você mande as suas medidas para o vestido. Daí, quando você chegar aqui, será mais fácil fazer os ajustes._"

"Frannie" – disse urgente.

"_O quê?_"

"Eu tenho orgulho de você."

"_Que papo é esse agora?_" – ela sorriu cínica na tela do meu celular.

"Eu tenho orgulho de você" – não permiti que ela tomasse à frente – "Apesar de você ter sido programada pelos nossos pais de ser popular, bonita, fazer uma faculdade por fazer e casar com um homem rico. Bom, você fez quase isso tudo, mas pensou também em sua independência. Você acabou de se tornar uma advogada, trabalha numa boa companhia aí em Austin. Você é autêntica, Frannie, é uma mulher forte apesar de ser uma bitch preconceituosa. Eu te amo e tenho orgulho de você por tudo isso."

"_Obrigada, Quinnie, mas porque isso agora? Parece papo de gente que está no rehab._"

"A questão é: você tem orgulho de mim?" – mantive a minha seriedade.

"_Claro que tenho, Quinnie. É uma vencedora. Passou por diversas provações e olha só para você agora: bonita, em forma, bem sucedida e feliz, apesar de estar casada com Rachel Berry-Lopez."_

"Ótimo. Então já que você tem orgulho de mim, não vai se importar que eu já ao seu casamento, ande de mãos dadas com a minha esposa, que a beije em público. Não que eu já enfiar a minha língua na garganta dela na frente dos seus sogros, mas sim, poder beijá-la nos lábios durante uma música lenta e trocar pequenas carícias como qualquer outro casal. Será um problema tão grande assim se eu fizer isso?"

"Quinn..." – Frannie passou a mão no rosto – "_Você e Rachel são bem-vindas e eu juro que estou ansiosa para vê-la ao meu lado no altar. Você é a minha irmãzinha e eu te amo. Mas precisa entender que aqui as coisas são um pouco diferentes de Nova York. As pessoas aqui não vão entender e se eu te alertei a respeito é porque não quero que ninguém te direcione ofensas e olhares atravessados de raiva e julgamento. Os Matthews são piores do que os Fabray, Quinnie. Você se lembra do constrangimento que Greg ficou ao te conhecer e Rachel. Pois então: os pais dele, a família e a gente que os circular são ainda mais conservadoras e cheias de preconceito. Eles olhariam atravessado para a sua cunhada sopor ela ser latina. Claro que deve ter um ou outro que tenha um amante gay secreto, mas isso é assim: secreto. Entre quatro paredes, Quinnie. Jamais em público._"

"É que eu andei pensando: Rachel e eu já temos privações suficientes em nossa relação. Se isso se perpetuar inclusive em nossa família, e eu falo nas dos dois lados, Frannie, então eu prefiro me ausentar."

"_Você está dizendo que não vem ao meu casamento só porque eu te pedi para ser discreta?_"

"Discreta? Você pediu para eu me esconder, Frannie. Isso não significa que está me protegendo. Significa que tem vergonha de mim, do que eu sou. Claro que não vou chegar à sua festa de conservadores sulistas e brancos e dar um show. Jamais me exporia assim ou a minha esposa. Mas eu também não vou me esconder. E se essa é a única condição, não posso aceitá-la."

"_Quer saber, Quinnie? Faça o que você quiser. Não me importo._"

"Mandarei flores e um cartão. O seu presente deve chegar pelo correio."

Desliguei o telefone e deitei na minha cama. Estava frustrada, com vontade de chorar, mas não derramaria uma lágrima que fosse. Rachel chegou em casa uma hora depois, enquanto eu zapeava canais na televisão do nosso quarto. Fez a rotina dela: passou no closet, tirou a roupa, foi ao banheiro, tomou uma chuveirada de cinco minutos e colocou um pijama. Acho que ela foi tomar a tal sopa que Santana preparou. Voltou ao quarto algum tempo depois e eu ainda não tinha achado nada de interessante na televisão. Tão pouco estava disposta a ler um livro.

"Muito bem" – Rachel sentou-se no lado dela da cama – "Ainda está aborrecida pelo o que sua irmã disse sobre o casamento? Achei que conversaria com a doutora a respeito."

"Conversei."

"Então?"

"Fique feliz. Nós não vamos."

"Não estou feliz com isso, Quinn. É o casamento da sua irmã. Sei o quanto é importante você ir. Não só para Frannie. É para você mesma."

"Que sentido tem a gente ir e agir como se fôssemos apenas amigas? Já é ruim suficiente fazer isso no dia a dia. Fazer isso em meio de estranhos até que faz algum sentido. Mas em nossa própria família?"

"Se você por olhar bem, são estranhos, Quinn. Não vai fazer diferença. Além disso, são tão raras as ocasiões que você encontra com a sua irmã que não acho justo perder o casamento dela. Esse é um dos dias mais especiais de nossas vidas, sabe disso melhor que ninguém. Além disso, você não ficou feliz por ela ter vindo ao nosso casamento?" – cruzei os braços e me obriguei a concordar – "É justo que faça o mesmo."

"Por que está tentando me convencer?"

"Porque você, Quinn Berry-Lopez Fabray, é uma das pessoas mais cabeças duras e orgulhosas que conheço. Agora está toda ofendida e irredutível. Amanhã vai se arrepender. Liga para a sua irmã e confirme a nossa ida. Depois..." – aproximou-se de forma sedutora – "eu posso te recompensar."

"Posso usar aquele amiguinho em você?" – ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Eu deixo você usar aquele amiguinho, Fabray."

O que podia dizer: Rachel tinha um jeito especial de me convencer. Liguei para minha irmã e esperei alguns toques ante do rosto dela aparecer.

"_O que foi agora_?" – ela estava irritada.

"Anota aí as minhas medidas para o vestido."

...

**04 de novembro de 2017**

**(Rachel)**

Não é que queira criticar as peças que fiz anteriormente, mas todas parecem um ensaio perto do esquema profissional do qual estou envolvida em Saltimbancos. Tanto que considero seriamente em estender o meu contrato para março. Phill Bello e Romanov assinaram por um ano e Solano vai ficar por seis meses. Ainda não sei de Andrea Mills. Ela disse que assinou por seis meses, mas parece que vai surgir uma oportunidade de ela entrar para o elenco de um seriado de televisão da AMC. Não sei o que vai acontecer com ela, embora, sinceramente, acho que a substituta dela canta bem melhor. Tem mais fôlego e alcance.

Verdade que WWBD deu uma boa mídia e foi feita por pessoas gabaritadas, mas a peça, infelizmente, teve vida curta. Apenas seis meses em cartaz. Ao menos Across The Universe e Songbook conseguiram uma vida longa mesmo com as trocas de elenco. Saltimbancos era outra realidade. Tinha uma assistente para cada dois atores principais (a que me atendia era "dividida" com Solano). Elas auxiliavam em tudo que precisássemos fazer no teatro. Se eu precisava de um copo de água, ela trazia. Se precisasse de um táxi, ela mandava buscar. A equipe de promoção e de imprensa era ativa. Agendava tarde de autógrafos, coletivas, trabalhos promocionais, entrevistas em rádios, televisão, interatividade com o público em shoppings e livrarias. Atividades que já havia feito antes, mas não com tal constância. Ganhava bem para fazer a peça e os produtores faziam valer cada centavo.

O volume de trabalho era considerável mesmo depois da estreia, mas eu nunca estive mais feliz. Nem mesmo em Slings and Arrows. A atual temporada continuava bem, embora desse sinais de desgaste junto ao público e mídia. Tudo indicava que a HBO e os produtores fechariam Slings and Arrows em cinco temporadas, o que significava que tinha mais dois anos de contrato pela frente. Ótimo para mim, que poderia renegociar os valores do meu contrato agora ano a ano. Tenho certeza que Josh faria um ótimo trabalho.

Minha rotina nos Saltimbancos, quando não precisava fazer trabalho promocional, era fazer sessões da peça de terça a domingo, sendo que quarta e sábado aconteciam sessões às duas da tarde em que os atores substitutos encenavam. Domingo a peça era realizada numa sessão única às três da tarde, mas o elenco principal estava todo lá. Segunda-Feira era o dia do descanso geral. Nada era agendado para este dia. As sessões noturnas, as que sempre traziam casa cheia, eram por nossa conta.

Chegava ao August Wilson sempre por volta das cinco da tarde. Pela manhã fazia três vezes por semana os meus exercícios na academia com o personal que os produtores contrataram para me acompanhar. Almoçava, cuidava dos meus interesses até as quatro da tarde no máximo. As vezes fazia uma sessão de massagem no spa, as vezes atendia uma demanda da peça, as vezes precisava resolver coisas dos meus outros compromissos profissionais, isso quando não precisava viajar num dia para voltar no outro. Minha rotina era movimentada e descanso mesmo só tinha quando chegava em casa após a peça. Eu tinha uma vida boa.

"Senhorita Berry?" – a assistente bateu à porta no final de uma apresentação quando eu tirava a maquiagem do rosto.

"Sim?"

"Há um homem com um buquê de rosas para te entregar. Disse ser seu amigo."

"Olha..." – fiquei impaciente – "disse que não receberia fãs hoje. E você sabe muito bem que toda noite tem algum 'amigo meu' me procurando. Deveria estar vacinada, Carol."

"Esse disse que o nome dele era Johnny Boy e pediu com muito jeitinho para te ver" – agora ela tinha toda a minha atenção.

"Johnny?"

"É um rapaz bonito, se quer saber."

Estreitei meus olhos para a assistente. Moça abusada. Tudo bem que Johnny era um homem bonito, mas com certeza não era para o bico dela.

"Diga para ele esperar por uns dez minutinhos e depois traga-o aqui, por favor?"

"Sim senhora."

Acelerei a retirada da minha maquiagem. Tirei a touca, soltei meus cabelos e os penteei rapidamente. Vesti a minha calça e uma camiseta promocional do espetáculo porque havia acontecido um acidente com um copo de café que caiu na minha blusa branca enquanto vestia o meu figurino. Bateram à porta mais uma vez, mais ou menos no tempo estipulado. A assistente "introduziu" o fã, mas ficou em silêncio quando corri para dar um abraço em Johnny. Estava com saudades dele.

"Oh, vocês se conhecem" – a assistente disse nos interrompendo.

"Obrigada, Carol. Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui."

"Você foi magnífica, Rach" – Johnny disse com um sorrisão assim que ficamos às sós – "Você não sabe o quanto estava com saudade de te ver cantar" – e me entregou as rosas vermelhas – "Deveria ter comprado um buquê maior, só que eu fiquei com medo de chamar a atenção."

"A produção recolhe esses buquês antes da peça. Era só ter procurado alguém e não teria de passar uma hora e quarenta segurando as flores na poltrona. Além disso, você ainda tem o um número e se me tivesse ligado, não precisaria gastar saliva com a assistente. Melhor, eu teria mandando um ingresso, Johnny. Não é porque você terminou com a minha irmã que deixamos de ser amigos."

Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça em constrangimento.

"Eu sei... eu sei... quer dizer, eu não sei..." – me encarou e juro que os olhos dele brilharam – "Como ela está?"

"Caminhando" – ele balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse de se conformar com a falta de informações – "Como vai a sua namorada?"

"Ela vai bem."

"Por que ela não veio contigo?" – ele ficou novamente sem-jeito.

"Não seria uma boa idéia."

"Por que não? Eu adoraria conhecê-la" – Johnny me encarou de um jeito engraçado. Óbvio que eu não gostaria de vê-la e ele sabia muito bem disso – "Ok... mas então? Tem planos para hoje?"

"Não."

"Gostaria de jantar?"

"Adoraria, mas receio que vamos ter de deixar para outra ocasião."

"Você disse que não tem planos para hoje."

"Rachel, sabe que Santana ficaria chateada se soubesse que jantamos."

"Verdade. Aliás, devo mencionar a ela o nosso encontro?"

"É contigo."

"Tenho saudade da nossa convivência, sabe? De quando você dormia lá em casa e fazia café da manhã e depois ocupava o sofá para jogar vídeo-game comigo e com Santana, para desespero de Quinn. Era gostoso. Hoje a casa está de alguma forma... vazia."

"Eu também tenho saudades, não imagina o quanto. Vocês eram a minha família, Rach, antes mesmo de eu ter qualquer coisa com Santana."

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Uma que talvez se sinta desconfortável?"

"Manda!"

"Se soubesse que as coisas terminariam dessa forma com Santy te traindo com Brittany e você só descobrindo bem depois, ainda assim teria namorado a minha irmã?"

Johnny silenciou-se por um instante e sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano. Eram pequenas atitudes assim que ele fazia, com toda naturalidade, que me deixavam impressionada. Johnny era um sujeito inteligente, sensível, e ainda assim desprendido, simples. Olhando para trás, ele nos ensinou pequenas coisas, porém fundamentais em nossos primeiros momentos em Nova York. Uma e talvez a mais importante foi não ter medo de viver bem e intensamente, apesar do pouco que tínhamos. E ali estava ele, diferente da primeira impressão. Estava com o cabelo bem cortado, bem vestido dentro do estilo que gostava, dentes brancos, usava um bom perfume, mais velho e se aproximando dos 30 anos, mas ainda gostava de ostentar a barba meio rala ainda por fazer.

"Se eu soubesse de tudo isso, teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa" – a resposta foi franca, mas não me deixou surpresa – "Eu amei demais a sua irmã, Rach, não imagina o quanto. Santana... foi a mulher da minha vida e eu não trocaria um segundo dos momentos em que vivi com ela, como namorado, pela segurança de uma amizade que não me satisfazia. Eu a amei muito, muito mesmo."

"Não tem volta?" – ele balançou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso.

"Sei lá. E a gente sabe por um acaso o dia de amanhã? Se eu fosse pensar friamente, é difícil. Vejo alguns casais amigos que terminam e voltam em meio de um monte de traições e sacanagens. Acho que é simples para eles porque não devem se gostar tanto assim. A coisa já ficou tão banal que tanto faz. É diferente do que aconteceu contigo e com Quinn. Pô, fui testemunha que vocês precisaram superar muita coisa para realmente voltarem mais fortes. A traição de Santana, ainda mais com Brittany, foi cono se tivesse desabado um prédio na minha cabeça. Fiquei esmagado, entende? Porra, eu me mantive fiel a Santana o tempo inteiro. Tá certo que nunca fui de sacanear namorada, mas foi a primeira vez que não senti vontade nem de olhar para o lado."

"E você ama essa sua namorada nova?"

"É uma boa garota que me ajuda bastante a manter a minha cabeça no lugar."

Com tal resposta, ficou muito claro para mim que ele não amava a nova garota. Contemplei as palavras dele e refleti um pouco sobre tudo que aconteceu por culpa da minha irmã. Tudo isso só me fez lamentar ainda mais a atitude dela e valorizar Johnny. Minha irmã fez a maior das besteiras e ela sabe disso.

"Você ainda ama a minha irmã?" – Johnny não quis responder e eu respeitei – "Lembra quando disse que Santana está caminhando?" – ele acenou – "Minha irmã está uma bagunça. Ela se afundou no trabalho, voltou a ter crises de gastrite, vive de mau-humor, passa muito tempo sozinha, arrumou uma amante que foi um desastre se quer saber. Minha irmã perdeu um pouco do balanço de um jeito que nunca aconteceu com todos os pés na bunda que Brittany deu nela. Não sei nem como pedir isso a você, mas seria legal se pudesse voltar para a vida dela, nem que fosse só como amigo."

"Eu não sei se a gente conseguiria ser só amigo, Rach."

"Por que não tenta? A gente poderia fazer uma ação entre amigos dia desses. Sei lá: apoderíamos convidar essa nossa turminha de Nova York para fazer alguma coisa, ir a um show, tomar sorvete, tomar cerveja no Alberta's."

"Talvez" – Johnny levantou-se do chão. Parecia estar constrangido com o desabafo. Entendo a razão: não era muito sábio ou fácil se abrir para a ex-cunhada quando não se tinha planos de fazê-lo. Ainda mais sentado ao chão não muito limpo de um pequeno camarim de teatro.

"Pensa direitinho, Qualquer dia desses eu mando um convite."

Johnny acenou e me deu um abraço de despedida.

"Cuide-se bem, Rach. E mande lembranças minhas a Quinn. Agora sobre esse desabafo..."

"Não vou mencionar uma palavra a Santana, não se preocupe."

"Obrigado" – foi saindo.

"Johnny?" – ele parou à porta – "As rosas são lindas. Obrigada."

Ele deu um meio sorriso e acenou. Arrumei as minhas coisas, peguei o meu carro e voltei maquinando alguma coisa para tentar reaproximar Johnny de Santana.

...

**20 de novembro de 2017**

**(Quinn)**

Só estive no Texas uma única vez numa viagem de férias com a minha família quando tinha uns 10 anos. Meu pai disse a mim e Frannie que era importante conhecermos nossas raízes sulistas, afinal, éramos garotas do centro-oeste americano e, portanto, estávamos sob influências culturais diferentes. A gente viajou para Houston, até então a maior cidade que já tinha pisado os pés na minha vida. Depois fomos para San Antonio, onde meu pai reside atualmente. A coisa que mais me lembrava da viagem foi em ver meu pai andando por aquelas ruas como peito estufado, orgulhoso, como se tivesse morado ali a vida inteira. De qualquer forma era a terra da adolescência dele, em que teve vida de rico até o avô dele por parte de mãe perder tudo e estourar os miolos quando se viu falido em parte porque o meu avô Bill roubou um bom volume de dinheiro em caixa dois e fugiu para Ohio. Parece meio ilógico roubar do próprio sogro, mas essas coisas acontecem. Como mundo dá voltas, anos depois foi o meu avô Bill que se viu falido em Cincinnati, Ohio, onde nasci.

Agora lá estava eu de volta ao sul, região de origem dos Fabray. Peguei um avião nas primeiras horas do dia direto para Austin. Onde a minha irmã foi estudar, conheceu o futuro marido e ficou. O aeroporto era semelhante ao de Columbus. Aliás, Austin não era muito maior do que a capital de Ohio e atual residência da minha filha e dos meus sogros. Assim que entrei na sala de desembarque para pegar a minha mala, pude ver a minha irmã me esperando junto com uma moça que nunca tinha visto na vida. Era jovem na casa dos vinte e poucos, assim como eu, tinha cabelos escuros, massivos olhos azuis, rosto redondo. Não era bonita, no entanto. Se Santana me chamava de brega por conta dos meus vestidos que vestia (e me fazem sentir à vontade), não consigo imaginar o que ela diria sobre a moça.

"Quinnie" – Frannie me deu um longo abraço – "Estou tão feliz por te ver aqui."

"Eu também, Fran."

"Kat" – ela voltou-se para a moça – "Essa é a minha irmã, Quinn Fabray."

"A que mora em Nova York, certo?" – ela estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar.

"Esta é Katherin Matthews, irmã de Greg e uma das minhas madrinhas."

"Prazer em conhecer, Kat. Posso te chamar assim, certo?"

Frannie colocou minha bagagem no porta-malas do range rover e fomos em direção à casa dos sogros da minha irmã. Não me sentia à vontade com tal coisa, mas ela insistiu que seria apropriado. Minha mãe estava na cidade hospedada por lá e era conveniente que eu ficasse com ela. Presumi que sendo assim, não haveria problema em Rachel ficar conosco. Minha mulher só chegaria amanhã à noite depois de cumprir um compromisso com Josh sobre uma audição que surgiu para um filme blockbuster a ser gravado no próximo verão. A semana era de folga na Broadway, a única que teria até março, com a extensão do contrato dela. Rezava que tudo desse certo porque ela me pareceu bem animada quando recebeu o roteiro de um filme que teria Robert Pattinson no papel principal.

Atravessamos a cidade com Frannie e Kat tagarelando. Conhecia a minha irmã bem suficiente para saber que ela não gostava tanto assim da cunhada, mas fingia ser amiga. Logo entendi a razão: Kat era uma afetada de voz esganiçada, porém muito rica. Fiquei boquiaberta quando chegamos à casa dos sogros. Era uma mansão. Uma casa bem maior do que a dos avós de Rachel e Santana em Cleveland. Talvez até maior do que a casa do senhor Weiz em Nova York.

"Lar, doce lar" – Kat dirigiu-se para mim com ar afetado.

Minha mãe estava por lá e me cumprimentou com um abraço forte. Depois conheci a sogra da minha irmã, uma senhora que tinha aparência bem melhor do que a filha. Anna Mathews era uma dama da sociedade, mas que ganhava o dinheirinho dela por ter uma butique de roupas de alta-costura no shopping de Austin. Eram quatro herdeiros da fortuna e dos negócios da família, Greg era o mais velho e tinha a mesma idade de Frannie, seguido por Kat, ano mais velha que eu. Depois vinha Lucas, que tinha 18 anos e era veterano na high school, e Francis, de 14 anos.

"Quinn, é um prazer enorme finalmente conhecê-la" – Anna Matthews segurou minhas duas mãos – "Frannie e sua mãe falam muito sobre você."

"É verdade que você trabalha na televisão?" – perguntou um adolescente magrelão de cabelos escuros e bagunçados. Presumi que esse fosse Francis.

"É sim. Eu faço a direção fotográfica da série The Project, da ABC."

"Oh, legal. Não assisto essa série, mas, pô, legalzão. Você deve ver esses artistas toda hora, né?"

Resisti para não revirar os olhos e apenas sorri e acenei. Não era verdade que eu via artistas a todo instante, embora fosse casada com uma e meu melhor amigo fosse também um ator de filmes B de ação. Penso que ele deve achar que vivo nessas festas com fotógrafos e tapetes vermelhos, que seja íntima de Leonardo Di Caprio ou algo nesse sentido. Se ele soubesse que o que ganho anualmente é o que a minha esposa recebe para aparecer uma única vez na capa de uma revista e que o esquema atrás das câmeras era bem diferente, ele reveria conceitos. Mas fazer o quê? Era só um adolescente com espinha na cara e que provavelmente a prioridade era tentar transar com qualquer coisa que tivesse peitos. Não duvido nada que já tivesse conseguido pela idade e com o dinheiro que tinha. Aposto que muitas menininhas mais velhas já abriram as pernas para o garoto.

Anna nos conduziu pela casa que devia ter trocentos quartos. Fui acomodada no mesmo quarto da minha mãe. Sorri e agradeci. Anna ofereceu um pequeno tour pelas dependências, não de toda casa, mas o suficiente para que eu me localizasse, e deixando implicitamente claro que as áreas mostradas eram aquelas que poderia circular. Mostrou a cozinha, a sala de janta, a sala de estar, o banheiro, a biblioteca, a sala de televisão, o quintal gigante com uma casa anexa que era praticamente do tamanho da casa da minha mãe em Lima. O lugar estava ocupado por amigos ricos dos Matthews que vieram exclusivamente para o evento. Havia uma varanda junto à casa anexa que era um espaço para lazer com churrasqueira, fogão à lenha e mesa em madeira rústica com bancos em vez de cadeiras. Rústico, mas luxuoso. A piscina era grande, com uma jacuzzi anexa. Para completar, a casa tinha uma quadra de tênis e de basquete.

"A quadra de tênis é dividida com o vizinho" – Anne explicou. Dividida com o vizinho, ou seja, com a família que mora na casa ao lado que é igualmente grande. Não com a vizinhança, como um espaço de lazer público. Era só com o vizinho.

"Você joga com freqüência?" – perguntei por perguntar.

"Lara Robinson é a minha parceira nas quadras. Somos campeãs no country club."

Acenei e sorri educadamente. Depois das apresentações e do aviso de que o almoço não iria demorar, pude finalmente me encontrar na privacidade do quarto que me foi destinado junto com a minha mãe.

"Você cortou o cabelo curto demais desta vez, Quinnie" – minha mãe balançou a cabeça. Meus cabelos estavam na altura dos ombros. Rachel gostava deles naquele tamanho porque ficava mais fácil de bagunçá-los quando estávamos na cama e ela podia dizer que eu era o leão dela. Não era apenas por isso que passei a manter os meus cabelos num comprimento um pouco menor: o corte era ótimo e prático.

"Foi um impulso que tive depois que cheguei de Paris."

"Ulálá" – Frannie provocou – "Minha irmãzinha agora deu para viajar pelo mundo. Estou orgulhosa" – era estranho. Não via Frannie em pessoa desde o dia do meu casamento. Isso faz quase um ano. Puxa, o tempo passava depressa. Então me dei conta de que não mencionei isso nas vezes em que nos falamos por telefone. Uma falha estranha, ou talvez porque falava muito pouco da minha vida e procurava saber mais dela e de papai.

"Fui nas minhas férias deste ano. Nada demais."

"Eu só te perdôo por não ter contato porque a minha lua de mel será lá. Os pais de Greg nos deram isso de presente: seis dias num hotel cinco estrelas na bela Paris. Aliás, precisa me dar dicas de bons lugares, maninha."

"Vá ao cemitério. O bairro em que ele fica é meio perigoso, mas vale à pena."

"Quinnie!" – Frannie fez cara de nojo.

"Eu visitei a tumba de Jim Morrison."

"Como é que a senhora sua esposa concorda com essas coisas?"

"A gente conversa, Frannie. Aliás, foi bom mencioná-la porque lembro muito bem que avisei que ela viria depois e você disse para a gente não se preocupar com hospedagem porque arrumaria tudo. Agora vejo que vou dividir um quarto com cama de casal com mamãe. Onde Rachel vai ficar?"

"Está tudo arrumado. Ela vai ter o quarto dela. Anna está ciente de que ela virá."

"Quer dizer que nós vamos ter de dormir separadas?" – levantei a voz e Frannie me censurou.

"Anna pensa que Rachel é uma amiga da família, Quinnie. Greg não mencionou uma palavra sequer para eles sobre esse detalhe e, por favor, que fique assim" – ela gritou sussurrando.

"Eu prefiro mil vezes ir a um hotel e poder dividir o mesmo quarto com a minha mulher" – tentei pegar a minha mala, mas Frannie entrou na minha frente.

"Quinnie, não estrague o meu dia!"

"Não me chame de Quinnie."

"Meninas, por favor!" – mamãe se meteu entre nós – "Não vão brigar aqui, agora. Quinnie, se acalme. Releve isso só por esses dias. Um dia sem dormir ao lado de Rachel não vai ferir em nada no seu casamento."

"Não se trata do meu casamento, mamãe."

"Não. Só do seu orgulho" – Frannie me provocou.

"Meninas!" – mamãe levantou a voz – "Chega de discussão. Quinn, Frannie, acabou. Rachel é uma jovem sensata e tenho certeza que ela não vai se incomodar em ficar num quarto sozinha, sobretudo porque se você fosse sair dessa casa depois que os Matthews te recebeu, seria uma grosseria, Quinnie, e deixaria sua irmã envergonhada. Pense um pouco, por favor. Só por esses dias. Ninguém vai morrer por isso."

Recuei. Sentei na cama de casal e bufei.

"Saiba que eu estou fazendo isso só por causa da mamãe" – apontei o dedo para Frannie no melhor estilo Santana e me contive.

Era uma situação estranha. Congelei um sorriso no rosto e ajudei a minha irmã pelo resto do dia. Como? Sendo uma boa menina. Almocei junto com a família, conversei com Kat, que não era uma garota tão ruim assim. Tinha os pés no chão para alguém que nasceu em berço de ouro. Mas sim, tinha algumas coisas irritantes, como falar de Barcelona ou Paris como uma especialista quando mencionei que visitei essas duas cidades. Ou passar a impressão que conhece Nova York melhor do que eu, que moro na cidade há cinco anos.

"Não acredito que nunca foi ao Eleven Madison Park! É o melhores restaurante da cidade!" – talvez, se você estiver disposto a pagar quase 200 dólares por uma refeição. Claro que nunca coloquei meus pés naquele lugar. Eu sei o valor do meu dinheiro, por deus do céu.

"Levo uma vida de estudante, Kat, e freqüento lugares afins, como ir ao Ben's Pizzaria, ou ir a um encontro de estudantes de cinema no Fat Black Pussycat" – esse é o mal desses turistas. Conhecem os indicados da revista, mas não as pimpocas que os moradores freqüentam – "E antes que pergunte, nunca fui à Estátua da Liberdade também. Mas conheço um ótimo bar no Brooklin."

"Parece que vocês pessoas do cinema são boêmios" – forçou um sorriso.

"Mas você não vai a bares com seus amigos? Ou foi quando estava na universidade?"

"Claro que sim."

"E por causa disso você se considera uma boêmia?"

"Entendi o seu ponto" – como disse: pessoa razoável.

Kat disse que tinha um namorado, um cara da sociedade. Disse que poderia me apresentar a alguém na festa, mas recusei, pois era uma pessoa comprometida. Só não especifiquei que a pessoa pelo qual estava firmemente comprometida chegaria à casa dela no dia seguinte e atendia pelo nome artístico de Rachel Berry. O sogro da minha irmã chegou ao final da manhã e eles me apresentaram a ele. Parecia o típico homem de negócios ocupado. Era um senhor comum, mas que o cuidados que o dinheiro lhe proporcionava o deixaram com ar sedutor.

Depois do almoço, saímos para ver o meu vestido. Com todas as cores do mundo, Frannie escolheu o rosa para ser os vestidos das madrinhas. Ao menos o modelo não era uma aberração. Vesti o meu com as medidas que havia dado a Frannie. Ficou quase certo. A costureira teria de levantar um pouco a barra e fazer ajustes na alça. Prometeu que ficaria pronto amanhã pela tarde, bem a tempo do casamento.

No final da tarde, Kat veio com o sorriso malicioso para dizer como seria a despedida de solteira da minha irmã, que aconteceria naquela noite. Imaginei que sim, porque Frannie havia comentado nada. Na hora estipulada, Kat disse que sairíamos para jantar com as outras amigas de Frannie. Fomos parar num lugar que parecia ser um restaurante-bar. Lá estavam a nossa espera algumas das amigas da minha irmã e foi a oportunidade em que conheci a tal melhor amiga que também seria madrinha, Clarie Blanchent. As duas se conheceram na faculdade e aparentemente foi Clarie quem apresentou Greg a Frannie.

Sentamos numa mesa para dez mulheres. Aliás, aquele restaurante só tinha mulheres. Os únicos homens à vista eram os garçons. Não precisava ser inteligente que aquilo era um strip club. Pelo jeito que as amigas enfiavam tequila goela abaixo da minha irmã, presumi que logo chegaria a hora marcada para o show que deveria cortinas púrpuras bregas se abrissem na parede ao fundo. A casa estava cheia e a comida era decente e barata. A razão era óbvia, pois eles não gostariam que as clientes gastassem todo dinheiro nisso. Quando bateu dez da noite, e Frannie já estava risonha de pilequinho, a música ficou alta, as cortinas se abriram, revelando um palco e o mestre de cerimônias convocou todas as ladies a se aproximarem porque o show iria começar.

Foram chamados todos os caras que trabalhavam naquela casa e eles fizeram um número vestidos em ternos. Começaram com danças provocativas, foram irando as roupas e logo estavam em tangas se esfregando na mulherada enquanto elas começavam fazer os donativos. Nada que eu não tenha visto antes. A diferença é que fui a strip clubs com mulheres de seios avantajados, muito flexíveis que faziam apresentações interessantes em poles. Era mais a minha praia receber uma lap dance de uma gostosona nesse tipo de lugar, não desses caras. O importante era que Frannie se divertia. Eu procurava me divertir também. Coloquei alguns dólares na tanguinha de alguns dos dançarinos e bebi minha tequila. Em determinado momento, o mestre de cerimônias anunciou que havia duas noivas na casa e que elas receberiam tratamento especial. Basicamente eles colocaram Frannie e outra moça em cadeiras enquanto dois rapazes faziam uma espécie de lap dance pública.

"Esses caras me deixam tão excitada. Ai que calor" – a melhor amiga de Frannie riu frouxo ao meu lado.

"Oh, sim!" – forcei um sorriso.

"Não parece tão animada... oh esqueci, você não gosta de pau" – riu frouxo, estava meio bêbada. Franzi a testa. Aparentemente a decisão de Frannie em esconder que a irmã dela era gay não incluiu Clarie. Não achei ruim.

"Digo que está certa" – ergui o meu drink, pisquei para ela e sorri.

"Frannie disse que você era bonita. Não imaginava o quanto. Bem mais que Frannie. Aposto que tem todas as mulheres que quer. Bonita assim, um monte deve ficar gay só para você."

"Você quer ser gay para mim, Clarie?" – provoquei.

Ela se limitou a sorrir e a erguer o drink. A noite continuou sem mais surpresas que não fossem mulheres berrando, homens musculosos rebolando, bebida e música alta. Saímos de lá de madrugada em táxis com a minha irmã completamente passada. Eu precisei ajudá-la a andar e olha que eu também tinha bebido consideravelmente. Quando chegamos à casa dos sogros, fiquei confusa com tantas portas. Kat, que tinha bebido menos, me ajudou. Quando entrei no quarto, encontrei minha irmã adormecida. Apenas joguei uma água no rosto, tomei um pouco de água, tirei o vestido e dormi de camiseta e calcinha.

...

**22 de novembro de 2017**

**(Rachel)**

O que eu não faço pela minha esposa? Devo amar muito Quinn para vir a uma casa de ricaços que me olham como se fosse uma mulher fácil. Eu sei que os artistas em geral têm fama de serem seres sexuais. Não raro encontro alguém que comenta que atores e atrizes dão para todo mundo, fazem orgias semanais e tudo mais. Como se não fôssemos pessoas normais. No dia que eu me enquadrar no estereótipo, pirei. Não seria mais Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray.

Além de passar parte da noite respondendo perguntas a um adolescente curioso sobre atores e atrizes e tolerar olhares insinuantes de outro adolescente mais velho, que só faltou me mostrar a carteira pra ver se teria sorte, ainda usei meu talento para fingir que era apenas uma grande amiga dos Fabray. E de quem foi a ideia dos quartos separados? Quando Quinn e eu discutimos em aceitar o pedido de Frannie em não revelar a natureza do nosso relacionamento, não pensei que a situação fosse tão dramática. Isso, fora o sotaque. Eu não consigo entender uma boa parte do que essas pessoas dizem. Parecem que tem ovos na boca.

Ainda bem que seria apenas um dia. Na manhã do casamento, arrumei-me com um vestido vermelho discreto, coloquei meu salto alto e fiz a minha própria maquiagem. Estava boa nisso. Deixei o meu cabelo solto e saí do meu quarto. A casa estava uma correria. Frannie estava em outro lugar se arrumando, assim como a sogra dela e Judie. Em meio àquele tumulto, Quinn saiu do quarto já arrumada com um vestido rosa bem mais ou menos. Usava um coque no cabelo, o que odiei porque a deixava com o ar sério demais, além de envelhecê-la. Gostava do meu leão, com os cabelos soltos, livres ao vento.

"Oi" – fui até minha esposa e precisei resistir para não beijá-la no meio daquela sala sob os olhares libidinosos dos adolescentes – "Por que tão séria?"

"Por que tão sexy?" – ela rebateu em tom mais baixo e grave.

Não estava sexy. Meu vestido chegava à altura dos joelhos, meu salto era comum, minha maquiagem quase básica e não havia decotes reveladores.

"Sexy?" – respondi em tom igualmente baixo e grave.

"Sexy" – ela afirmou com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Virei o rosto e sorri lisonjeada. Era a maneira dela em dizer que estava bonita.

"Vamos, Fabray. Temos um casamento para assistir."

O adolescente mais velho nos conduziu no carro dele até à igreja. Ele queria passar a impressão de que era mais esperto do que aparentava, mas não passava de um garoto hormonal, rico e mimado. Era só por hoje. Só por hoje.

A igreja estava linda. Toda enfeitada em orquídeas brancas e rosas. Havia um sexteto clássico regendo a música ambiente e muita pompa. Encontrei Judie em um dos bancos da frente e sentei-me ao lado dela. Reconheci a namorada de Russell no banco atrás e acenei para ela. Estava bonita.

"Como está Frannie?" – perguntei por delicadeza.

"Nervosa" – pelo hálito de vinho da minha sogra, diria que não era a única.

O noivo entrou na igreja acompanhado da mãe ao som de Jesus, Alegria dos Homens, de Bach. Ele se posicionou sorridente à frente do altar e foi cumprimentado rapidamente por um outro que tinha a mesma idade. Como permaneceu atrás do noivo, vi que aquele era o padrinho. Gregory era um homem bonito, mas comum. Alto, branco, cabelos lisos e escuros num corte um pouco longo, olhos muito azuis e que tinha minha total antipatia. Ainda não havia me esquecido do ar arrogante que ele tinha quando fomos apresentados. Faltou dizer "oh, essas são as lésbicas da família, Frannie?" Revirei os olhos só pela lembrança.

O sexteto clássico tocou outra música para a entrada das madrinhas e não pude me furtar a sorrir para minha Quinn. Apesar de séria, ela era a mais bonita entre as cinco mulheres que ali estavam. O que era o maxilar da minha esposa? E o queixo bem desenhado? Os lábios rosados e macios? As pernas grossas e um traseiro bem servido? Pensamentos impuros começaram a povoar a minha mente. Alguém pode me culpar? Essa história de não agir como um casal na festa de conservadores apenas tornava as coisas mais excitantes. Pisquei para a minha esposa tão logo ela se posicionou e olhou para mim. Sorri porque ela sorriu timidamente e foi como se estivesse sonhando. Era uma dessas vezes em que me flagrava contemplando a beleza natural de Quinn sem a menor culpa. Meu coração se aqueceu.

A orquestra tocou a marcha nupcial e Frannie entrou com um vestido bonito, provavelmente caro, ao lado de Russell, que estava com peito mais estufado que o normal. No mais, o casamento transcorreu naturalmente. O pastor falou bonito, os rituais foram feitos, os votos lidos, as alianças trocadas e a cerimônia terminou. O cerimonial convidou a todos que se encaminhasse ao salão ao lado da igreja, onde aconteceria a recepção.

"Vamos?" – Quinn veio até mim e estendeu a mão.

"Vamos!" – caminhamos de mãos dadas entre aquela gente que representava a alta sociedade de Austin, Texas.

"Será que a gente consegue achar um canto discreto suficiente?" – ela disse ao pé do meu ouvido. Não era a única a estar excitada. Por que será que casamentos aguçavam a libido em nós?

"Sabe, todos vão estar nessa festa, dançando, esperando pelo bolo, bebendo. Ninguém notaria se a gente saísse após as fotos tradicionais com a família que acontecem geralmente no início da festa. Logo depois da primeira dança."

"Está pensando no mesmo que eu, senhora Fabray" – Quinn abriu um sorriso.

"O que estou pensando, senhora Fabray, é em brincar com fogo."

O sorriso em Quinn era tão largo que chegava a ser inacreditável. Fizemos como o combinado. Eu sentei-me a mesa e comi e bebi um pouco entre pessoas completamente estranhas a mim. Não totalmente porque Judie e Quinn estavam ao meu lado. Frannie Matthews, ex-Fabray, e o marido entraram no salão e foram direto à pista para a primeira dança. Seguiu-se a tradição. Dançaram, e depois tiraram fotos com membros da família antes de eles ficarem por ali para receber os cumprimentos da sociedade. Foi nesse momento que Quinn e eu deixamos o lugar e pegamos o táxi. Minha esposa disse o endereço dos Matthews e em dez minutos estávamos na residência. A empregada atendeu a porta e ficou surpresa ao nos ver. Cumprimentamos a moça e fomos direto para o quarto que me foi destinado.

O que posso dizer? Os tradicionais e ricos Matthews tiveram a residência maculada pelo casal de lésbicas que fizeram amor bem gostoso no dia em que todos estavam fora celebrando o casamento do primogênito. Bem que eu disse para Quinn vir ao casamento. Foi inesquecível.


	12. Dezembro de 2017

**10 de dezembro de 2017**

**(Rachel)**

Não podia negar que Quinn estava determinada a proporcionar o máximo de prazer para nós duas. Assim que acordamos no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento (nem acredito que havia se passado um ano), ela me deu um presente. Parecia um livro. Abri o papel de presente na expectativa que fosse a nova biografia de Barbra Streisand em fotos que havia sido lançada há algumas semanas. Meu sorriso caiu quando vi a capa: "Lesbian Kama Sutra".

"Não é demais?" – os olhos de Quinn brilharam.

"Kama Sutra?" – estava incrédula.

"Não gostou? A gente pode usar ele para se inspirar agora" – folheou o livro que tinha fotos eróticas de uma página inteira entre duas mulheres nuas à meia-luz para ilustrar a posição com um texto ao lado com o nome da posição e mais ilustrações, só que de desenhos.

Às vezes tinha dificuldades em entender o empenho da minha esposa em incrementar algo que em não havia tanta necessidade. Nossa vida sexual era muito boa mesmo com a distância que tínhamos de enfrentar de tempos em tempos por causa de nossos compromissos profissionais. Ficava imensamente feliz só em fazer a posição "papai, mamãe" usando nossos dedos ou quando ela tinha a cabeça entre minhas pernas. Lembro que no início da fase sexual do nosso namoro, tudo que fazíamos era basicamente isso. Foi assim por algum tempo, em especial no início do nosso namoro, numa época em que, por causa das interferências de Santana, não conseguíamos ficar entre quatro paredes tantas vezes assim.

As coisas mudaram de figura no início do período da faculdade, quando eu tive a minha breve passagem pela NYU. Uma colega de teatro indicou uma sex shop que atendia a todos os gostos possíveis e imagináveis. Resolvemos visitar. Como muitos lugares do Brooklin, descemos uma portinhola e nos deparamos um lugar enorme no subsolo. Havia sessão para estimulação feminina, estimulação masculina, roupas de fetiche, brinquedinhos como bonecas infláveis, dados, baralhos, chicotes e algemas. Eles vendiam até um jogo de tabuleiro pelo para casais que praticavam o swing. Lá tinha todo tipo de assessório e cosmético.

Depois de uma discussão discreta, Quinn e eu saímos de lá com um estimulador de clitóris e um higienizador. Estreamos no mesmo dia e foi ótimo. Era só um recurso a mais. No mês seguinte, depois que saiu o pagamento dela, Quinn apareceu com um vibrador relativamente pequeno e cor de rosa. Fiquei apreensiva porque era um objeto que requeria penetração e as únicas coisas que haviam entrado em mim até então foram os dedos e a língua da minha então namorada. Naquela noite, tivemos uma conversa. Disse que não precisávamos daquilo para ter uma boa relação. Eu tinha medo de que a nossa vida íntima ficasse condicionada a tais recursos, mas Quinn insistiu que era apenas um complemento, uma descontração e que não usaríamos todas às vezes.

Naquela primeira noite, Quinn se preocupou e me dar todo prazer pelo modo tradicional antes de testar o segundo brinquedo. Eu já estava tão rendida que quando ela o usou em mim, não me importei com o fato do objeto ser maior do que os dedos dela ou que ocupava uma circunferência maior do que dois dedos juntos. Foi ótimo também.

Algum tempo depois, semanas antes de nos mudar para o apartamento no Queens, Quinn veio com a conversa de que gostaria de tentar uma cinta peniana. Aí tivemos uma discussão mais acalorada. Cintas penianas tinham próteses com formato de um pênis. Ou as aberrações que tinha visto naquele sex shop. E se eu estava com uma mulher, qual era o ponto de ter uma estrutura com o formato de um pênis para me dar prazer? Mesmo nosso vibrador fálico lembrava um foguete, não propriamente de um pênis. O problema é que eu tinha o péssimo hábito de perder as discussões referentes à nossa vida sexual.

Não é que Quinn fosse aberta a qualquer loucura. Minha esposa é monogâmica, tal como eu. Esse é o nosso ponto de equilíbrio. Porém, por mais feminina que seja no dia a dia, na cama, o comportamento dela era como de um homem. Gostava de dominar, direcionar, ficar por cima, experimentar coisas novas e requeria habilidade da minha parte contornar tal atitude para que eu também pudesse me impor nos momentos em que ela estava com a confiança de um pavão. Não fiquei espantada pelo fato de ela querer experimentar um pinto de borracha, por tal característica. Mas isso me deixou preocupada, receosa. Além disso, um pinto de borracha era maior do que nossos brinquedos.

Depois de muito falar, acabei por ceder. Quinn me levou ao sex shop e ela mesma disse para que eu escolhesse. Peguei um que correspondia a um pênis de tamanho médio. Fizemos nossas compras, mas não experimentamos o assessório por um bom tempo. Pouco depois de nos mudamos para o Queens, quando nossas coisas estavam mais ou menos organizadas, Santana disse que ia a uma festa da Columbia com Andrew e que não dormiria em casa. Os dois estavam em início de namoro e Santana, no caso de Andrew, sempre preferiu dormir com ele no dormitório dele do que trazê-lo para dentro de casa. Em parte porque ela nunca sentiu que tivesse parte naquele apartamento, já que ela não pagava aluguel e era basicamente sustentada por mim. Foi uma fase interessante de nossas vidas, eu diria.

De qualquer forma, foi naquela noite que conheci o "amiguinho". Quinn preparou um jantar romântico, a gente foi para o quarto e depois do meu segundo orgasmo induzido pela maneira tradicional, ela pediu para experimentar. Teria de acontecer pelo menos uma vez em algum momento, por isso concordei. Fiquei nervosa. A sensação era de que nós duas estávamos perdendo a virgindade pela segunda vez. Quinn porque seria a primeira vez que ela usava um pênis, e eu por ser a primeira vez em que seria penetrada por um, mesmo que falso. Foi um show de constrangimentos iniciais. Quinn ainda não estava segura em como movimentar-se e eu de receber aquilo. Só a cabeça tinha sido a coisa mais grossa a entrar pela minha vagina e foi um incômodo. Ao menos ela teve a sensibilidade de introduzir devagar e esperou até que eu pudesse me acostumar com aquela nova forma e tamanho. Incomodou no início, Quinn se atrapalhou nas estocadas, deixou o pênis falso sair mais de uma vez. Até que ela encontrou um jeito melhor de se mexer e as coisas entraram nos eixos. No fim, deu certo. Quinn ficou constrangida, prometendo que melhoraria na próxima vez.

Do jeito que a minha esposa é determinada e perfeccionista, cumpriu o prometido. Tal como nossos brinquedinhos, o nosso amiguinho passou a fazer parte de nossa vida sexual. Ele era reservado para as noites especiais.

Apesar de termos de nos submeter a alguns hiatos, nossa vida sexual era muito boa e equilibrada. Sei que ela sofria mais do que eu em nossos hiatos, quando precisava me mudar para Los Angeles, mas a gente contornava e superava esses problemas. Gostávamos do sexo à maneira tradicional, mas também usávamos os brinquedos e amiguinhos com alguma freqüência. Achei que Quinn não fosse mais inventar nada até comprar o kama sutra e, pior, me presentear com ele no nosso aniversário de casamento. Que mensagem que deveria receber com aquele presente? Que ela não estava satisfeita? Que o que fazíamos não era bom suficiente? Que eu fazia errado? Ou será que a nossa vida de casada dependia exclusivamente de um bom sexo?

Folheei o livro.

"É interessante" – disse sem muito entusiasmo – "Nós já fazemos isso" – apontei para uma posição de conchinha – "Qual a novidade?"

"Não é só a posição em si" – Quinn argumentou – "É a forma de como ela é executada."

"Acho que nós executamos muito bem, obrigada pela consideração" – fui propositadamente irônica e insolente.

"Rachel, seja razoável. É só um kama sutra. É um livro clássico desses que todos os casais deveriam ter."

"Quinn, eu estou sendo razoável, só que não estou disposta a fazer sexo agora seguindo um manual de instruções."

"Mas é o aniversário do nosso casamento."

"Feliz aniversário!" – dei um beijo rápido nos lábios da minha esposa e levantei-me da cama – "Quem sabe você não usa o manual de instruções para fazer sexo com você mesma! Tenho certeza que será incrível."

Não olhei para trás e nem precisava para saber que ela estava emburrada. Tudo bem, porque eu estava ofendida em receber um presente daqueles de aniversário de casamento. Quando fui a cozinha, reparei na televisão ligada. Andei até a sala e vi que Santana estava deitada no sofá com uma manta nas pernas e uma caneca em mãos. Assistia a reprise de "O Lado Bom da Vida", filme que eu adorava, desses que só não desejaria ter feito porque eu mesma era fã de Jennifer Lawrence, apesar de ela ser selvagem demais para querer ter qualquer amizade comigo. Mas a gente já se esbarrou em alguns tapetes vermelhos e eventos.

"Levantou cedo."

Santana olhou para mim com estranhamento.

"Ray, são quase dez horas."

Era impossível. Como poderia ter acordado tão tarde? Nem mesmo a ampla noite sexual que tive com a minha amada esposa depois de sairmos para dançar com alguns amigos após o teatro, eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray, teria levantado mais cedo. Sentei-me no sofá ainda um pouco atordoada.

"Acho que eu perdi um pouco a noção do tempo."

"Normal quando é domingo e está nevando lá fora" – estiquei o pescoço para ver a janela. O dia parecia branco e frio. Fiquei arrepiada só em pensar.

"Odeio inverno."

"Bobagem" – Santana sorriu – "Você sempre gostou de neve, de músicas de natal e do Hanukkah..." – Santana enfatizou nosso feriado judeu, que eu havia me esquecido completamente neste ano – "Começa em dois dias e vai terminar no nosso aniversário. Não é legal?"

"Pensa em ir a casa de bubbee e zaide neste fim de semana?"

"Vou sim. Apesar de no outro fim de semana ter de ir para Columbus."

Santana ia passar as festas de fim de ano com nossos pais. O plano era passar o natal por lá e viajar para o Caribe para o ano novo junto com eles. Isso me deixava incomodada. Minha irmã continuava a ir a Ohio com boa freqüência, ao passo que eu estava em falta com nossos pais. No casamento de Frannie, por exemplo, passamos o feriado de ação de graças em San Antonio com Russell Fabray, esposa e com uma Judie Fabray totalmente deslocada. Para ser justa, todas nós estávamos. Mas Santana estava lá com meus pais, comendo do peru preparado pelo meu pai, tomando vinho com minha mãe e brincando com Beth. Estava em falta com eles, com todos eles. Se não fosse pelo meu trabalho na Broadway, provavelmente estaria com eles ou viajaria com Quinn para qualquer lugar tropical só para aproveitar a pausa que ela tinha nas gravações da série.

Ficamos em silêncio para assistir algumas cenas do filme. Os personagens começaram a comemorar e isso me deu a oportunidade de falar casualmente com minha irmã.

"Não vai me dar parabéns hoje?"

"Por quê?" – ela me olhou confusa.

"Não vai me dizer que esqueceu que há um ano você estava ao meu lado no altar no seu papel de madrinha do meu casamento?"

"Oh!" – Santana colocou a xícara sobre a mesa de centro – "É verdade... por isso que você e Quinn chegaram animadas ontem a noite a ponto de me acordar. Tive de escutar o disco da Alicia Keys por inteiro."

"Desculpe" – infelizmente, para a minha irmã, eu estava um pouco mais vocal do que de costume ontem a noite.

"De qualquer forma, parabéns. Ao menos sei que hoje terei de dormir com as minhas almofadinhas de ouvido. Talvez tome um donaren para chapar no sono."

"Você deveria sair com seus amigos hoje."

"Em pleno domingo branco? Não, muito obrigada, mas não quero congelar. Prefiro ficar em casa e ver televisão o dia inteiro. A não ser que você e Quinn tenham planos que me forcem a sair de casa em favor da minha própria sanidade mental."

"Seria uma ótima idéia" – Quinn respondeu ao entrar na sala. Santana cruzou os braços e eu revirei os olhos. Não estava com boa vontade para a minha esposa naquele momento.

"Como se você fosse ter alguma sorte hoje."

"Problemas no paraíso?" – Santana provocou – "Não fez direito ontem, Quinn?"

"Santana!" – dei um soco fraco no braço da minha irmã.

"Não é da sua conta" – minha esposa sentou-se na poltrona – "Que filme é esse?"

"O Lado Bom da Vida" – Santana e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Nunca vi esse filme por inteiro, mas gosto do livro."

"É..." – provoquei – "Livros assim são realmente cativantes. Elevam o espírito, não apenas a pélvis."

Quinn ficou ainda mais emburrada e Santana franziu a testa. Tinha a menor idéia do que estávamos dizendo e eu desejava que permanecesse assim por um bom tempo.

"O quê?" – Santana colocou um sorriso sacana no rosto – "Não vai me dizer que Quinn começou a ler Cinquenta Tons de Cinza ou desses livros derivados? Achei que ela fosse a crítica honorária de alta classe daqui de casa."

"Vai se lascar" – ela levantou-se da poltrona apontando para minha irmã – "Fique quieta" – o segundo aviso foi para mim. Quinn entrou na cozinha pisando duro, como se tivesse sido atacada e ofendida gravemente. E pensar que eu que era a dramática da casa.

Foi bom saber que a minha adorável esposa estava com peso na consciência. Quinn e eu comemos um verdadeiro brunch em casa por causa da hora avançada. O mais silencioso que já tinha tido em toda minha vida. Só não remoí mais porque não poderia me demorar. Depois da hora do almoço tive de correr para o teatro para a sessão das três horas de Saltimbancos. Era a única do dia, mas havia momentos em que preferia atuar à noite, como em WWBD, e Across The Universe, do que fazer essas matinês. Eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray, odiava atuar domingo à tarde. A neve que caía naquele instante em Nova York também não ajudava.

No teatro, os resmungos eram gerais. Solano reclamou que a garganta estava dolorida. Talvez melhorasse se ele fumasse menos. Andrea Mills reclamava de um dançarino que a prejudicou em um dos atos na sessão de ontem. Devia ser uma briga doméstica, porque todo mundo sabe que ela e o tal dançarino estão de caso sendo que ela é uma mulher casada e tem um filho de três anos. Não raro o garotinho corria pelos bastidores com a babá imediatamente atrás. Ele era adorável e seria ainda mais admirado se não fosse um pentelho. Gostava de Andrea. Ela era uma boa profissional, mas elenco de teatro era como uma família provisória. A gente passava uma boa parte do tempo juntos e tínhamos nossos altos e baixos. Hoje, por exemplo, eu estava mal-humorada e não enxergava o melhor em ninguém.

Minha maquiagem não estava tão boa, o figurino pinicava e cheguei a questionar a produção de eles tinham recomendado a lavanderia especializada a lavar corretamente as minhas roupas. Usava um único figurino a peça inteira, mas possuía três deles para trocar ao longo da semana. Solano usava uma roupa por semana e quando chegava no domingo, o figurino dele fedia, inclusive a cigarro.

"Como você consegue fumar e cantar?" – perguntei aborrecida antes da peça começar.

"O conhaque faz a parte dele" – Solano sorriu e me deu um beijo provocador no rosto. Revirei os olhos de raiva.

Dez minutos depois ele entrou em cena enquanto eu teria de esperar mais ou menos sete minutos para fazer a minha entrada. Começava em cima de um "telhado" e descia o cenário com ajuda do cabo de segurança. Estava irritada até o momento em que me posicionei para entrar. Depois não. O palco era sagrado e você tinha por obrigação esquecer seus problemas para se dedicar por inteiro àquela história. Era a minha filosofia e era o que procurava fazer. A gata logo me envolveu e ao longo do tempo sequer sentia o fedor do figurino de Solano: mistura de cigarro com suor. Nem mesmo liguei quando Ben Draff, um dos atores secundários, atropelou a minha fala. Acontecia quando se estava desconcentrado. Mas eu não me irritei.

A casa estava razoavelmente cheia naquela sessão. Dificilmente tínhamos um domingo lotado. A platéia era sempre mais infantil, mais barulhenta e acho que mais dispersa. Os dias de semana tinham muito turistas, sobretudo estrangeiros. Semana passada recebi flores no meu camarim de um fã belga que disse que uma das razões para ele ter vindo à Nova York foi para me ver em ação no palco. Eu o recebi, conversei com ele por alguns minutos no camarim e o dispensei assim que ele mencionou as cenas inspiradoras de sexo que fazia em Slings and Arrows. Era o problema da HBO. Fiz uma temporada irretocável, mas na mente de alguns tarados o que ficou foram as duas cenas de sexo com nudez que fiz junto com Rom. Foram duas únicas ocasiões que nós dois ficamos nus em pelo no estúdio, mas tudo bem porque já estávamos acostumados e éramos profissionais. Havia pessoas, porém que levavam isso muito à sério, infelizmente. O fã belga deixou claro com um elogio que veio à Nova York tentar a sorte comigo porque me confundiu com Kath. Apesar da minha personagem e eu sermos atrizes de teatro, éramos completamente diferentes. Outra, Kath era apenas uma ficção, mas vai explicar isso para algumas pessoas. É difícil e impressionante como muitos se onfundiam. Por isso, sorri com educação ao fã belga, tirei uma foto e o dispensei. Mas a minha vontade era de chamar os seguranças para tirar aquele tarado dali.

Na Broadway, e isso aconteceu com todas as peças que fiz, as grandes noites sempre eram sexta e sábado. Eram os dias de casa cheia. No sábado, costumávamos receber visitas ilustres. Podiam ser diretores, produtores e colegas de Hollywood. Foi em sábados que a maioria dos meus companheiros de Slings and Arrows vieram me prestigiar. Não só eles. Recebemos algumas visitas inesperadas, como a de Zach Efron e de Olivia Wilde. Quando ela soube que eu era vegetariana, tratou logo de trocar informações sobre bons restaurantes em Nova York.

Mas isso costumava acontecer no sábado. Estávamos em pleno domingo com a platéia de crianças, barulhenta, dispersiva e com o teatro 60% ocupado.

"Odeio domingo" – Wilson Romanov resmungou quando saiu do palco

Era confortador saber que o mais profissional e sensato ator do elenco também odiava atuar numa matinê de domingo. Uma pena que os produtores não quiseram abrir mão da nossa presença nesse horário da mesma forma em que fazem nas outras duas sessões matinês da semana em que nossos substitutos atuam.

Por volta das cinco da tarde, estava no meu camarim retirando a maquiagem numa rotina por vezes cansativa.

"Senhorita Berry, tem uma visita que gostaria de te ver" – ouvi a voz abafada pela porta de Carol.

"Eu disse que hoje não receberia, Carol" – gritei impaciente enquanto continuava o trabalho de me despir da minha personagem.

"Mas a visita disse que é importante."

Perdi a paciência. Vesti o meu roupão e abri a porta enfurecida. Deparei-me com uma Carol assustada e atrás dela a minha esposa com um buque de rosas vermelhas em mãos. Amoleci. Mas só um pouco.

"Entra."

Fechei a porta assim que Quinn passou e estava decidida a dar uma de durona. Fiquei distante e cruzei os braços.

"Oi" – Quinn disse com um sorriso tímido.

"Oi" – respondi seca.

"Trouxe essas doze rosas vermelhas para a minha bela esposa. Não vai aceitar?"

"Vai sair daí de dentro algum filme pornô lésbico para a gente assistir antes de se atracar na cama?"

"Olha, Rach, desculpe pelo livro" – ela parecia derrotada e por um momento – "Foi basicamente uma piada que não deu certo que planejei no decorrer da semana. Sinto muito se isso passou a mensagem errada."

Não respondi. Não queria falar para não dar uma resposta mal-criada suficiente para nos fazer brigar feio no dia do primeiro aniversário do nosso casamento.

"Juro que o livro foi apenas isso, Rach" – se aproximou devagar – "Uma piada. Eu jamais marcaria uma data importante como essa te presenteando com aquilo. Você é uma mulher incrível, não precisa de artifício nenhum para me completar em todos os sentidos. Basta ser você mesma e eu serei a mulher mais feliz e realizada do mundo. Aliás, eu já sou, Rach, porque está comigo."

Ela estendeu o buquê e eu o aceitei. Cheirei o perfume das rosas rapidamente antes de segurar a mão da minha esposa e puxá-la para um beijo.

"Está perdoada. Sei que não fez por mal. Embora" – levantei o dedo em advertência – "Você passe uma péssima mensagem com esse tipo de atitude, como se eu não fizesse o bastante para te satisfazer. Eu tento, Quinn."

"Rachel, eu sou feliz até quando tudo que fazemos na cama é deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir. Eu sou feliz assim, nesses momentos mais simples e inocentes, porque eu tenho a sorte de estar ao seu lado" – colocou a mão dela e acariciou o meu rosto – "Eu sou feliz quando tomamos café da manhã juntas, quando conversamos sobre coisas banais, quando você canta pela casa, quando te vejo realizada em cima de um palco de teatro. Eu sou feliz por estar casada com a mulher mais incrível e bonita por dentro do fora que existe" – ela me beijou com suavidade ímpar e minhas pernas ficaram trêmulas. Quinn tinha a capacidade de me tirar do sério e de me fazer a mulher mais feliz e derretida do mundo num período de 24 horas.

"Eu também sou muito feliz ao seu lado. Você me realiza, Quinn, embora há momentos em que gostaria de te esganar por você ser uma cabeça dura, machista e individualista."

"Acho que isso faz parte de estar num casamento, certo?"

"É" – nos beijamos mais uma vez.

"Bom, que tal você terminar de se arrumar? Nós temos uma reserva no seu restaurante vegetariano preferido."

"Você vai me levar para comer no Pure Food & Wine?"

"Reserva para dois com champagne Gonet-Médeville pré-ordenado."

"Parece bom. E fico feliz por você comer comida vegan para variar. Quem sabe não toma gosto?"

Quinn riu e eu aceitei. Tomei uma chuveirada expressa no vestiário do teatro e me vesti. Se soubesse que a minha esposa me buscaria para uma ocasião especial, teria vindo com uma roupa melhor do que minhas calças grossas, minhas botas, meias grossas, camiseta lisa, casaco grosso e cachecol. Quinn estava melhor arrumada, o que considerei uma desvantagem cruel porque até quando parecia uma mendiga, ela era linda.

Saímos do teatro direto para o restaurante. Quinn reservou uma mesa reservada suficiente para o arranjo à luz de velas tivesse efeito. Imediatamente o garçom nos serviu com o champagne pré-ordenado, que Quinn apenas teve o trabalho de acenar antes do líquido ser despejado em nossas taças. Numa uma bebida alcoólica desceu tão doce.

A mim coube pedir os três pratos que constituíam o menu. Primeiro prato nada melhor do que uma salada verde com uvas vermelhas, pistache crocrante, e tofu temperado com especiarias indianas. Segundo prato seria a lasagna de tomate com massa de arroz e abóbora que era a especialidade da casa. O terceiro prato escolhido foi maçã flambada com vinho e canela.

"Bonito sempre é" – Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sabia melhor que ninguém que ela odiava comida vegan e orgânica e que sempre fazia um belo esforço para estar ali só para me agradar. Quanto a isso era grata.

"Você vai gostar do tempero."

Comemos e fizemos pequenas observações sobre os pratos. Sabia perfeitamente que Quinn achava tudo sem-graça, mas era adorável ver o modo em que ela comentava a disposição de cada um, de como apreciava a decoração, como a folhinha de hortelã fixada em cima das maçãs flambadas.

"Então?" – perguntei antes de limpar a minha boca no guardanapo.

"O champagne é espetacular" – demos uma risada e eu virei os olhos. Quinn era impossível – "Mas eu apreciei. A lasanha com massa de arroz estava boa e você sabe que gosto de maçã com canela."

"Fico feliz que tenha apreciado minhas sugestões."

O garçom foi até a nossa mesa só para colocar mais champagne em nossa taça. Quinn aproveitou a ocasião para pegar um pacote pequeno dentro da bolsa e passou para mim.

"O livro não era o seu presente verdadeiro" – ela disse antes de eu abrir o presente.

Ela me encarou nos olhos e gesticulou para que eu abrisse a caixinha. Tirei o laço e a tampa, lá dentro havia um estojo de uma jóia. Abri e sorri com o par de brincos em formato de gota, todo trabalhado. No centro dele havia o formato discreto de uma estrela. Era elegante e singelo.

"Para você sempre se lembrar da estrela singular que é."

Sorri e senti vontade de beijá-la em público. Mas não poderia. Limitei-me a segurar a mão da minha esposa e a limpar uma lágrima sincera que escapuliu.

"Eu também te comprei um presente" – disse ainda admirando o meu – "mas na confusão pela manhã eu não te entreguei. Se soubesse..."

"Você terá a oportunidade de me entregar esse presente amanhã."

"Amanhã?" – estranhei.

"Porque hoje nós vamos ocupar uma bela suíte do The Alex Hotel."

The Alex Hotel era um dos hotéis cinco estrelas mais interessantes de Manhattan. Estava surpresa e até um pouco preocupada por Quinn gastar tanto dinheiro para um dia só sabendo que ela não ganhava tão bem assim na Bad Things, apesar de tudo. Verdade que cinco mil dólares é um salário desejado por muitos, mas não sustenta aqueles luxos sem uma boa economia. Ela não disse se já estava tudo planejado com antecedência ou se arrumou tudo em uma tarde. Confiava mais na primeira opção, embora isso não fosse importante naquele momento.

Saímos do restaurante em direção a Murray Hill. Deixamos o carro em frente e o manobrista nos olhou com certa malícia ao ver que não tínhamos bagagens. Falta de bagagens significava noite sexual. Não era incomum e eu pouco me importava com o que o funcionário pensava. Quinn tratou das burocracias na recepção e logo estávamos subindo no elevador em direção à suíte. Era um quarto de decoração muito elegante. Quinn me observava de perto enquanto eu inspecionava o lugar. Dei uma olhada na paisagem da janela. Era urbana, tal como lá em casa, e ao mesmo tempo única.

Quinn se aproximou devagar e ligou o sistema de música ambiente que havia na suíte. "True Love Ways", de Buddy Holly. Nossa música. Ela pegou na minha mão com uma suavidade que por vezes esquecia que ela era detentora. Colocou o meu corpo junto ao dela e dançamos.

"_Sometimes we'll sigh/ sometimes we'll cry/ and we'll know why/ Just you and i/ know true love ways._"

Ela cantou baixinho acompanhando a voz melodiosa de Buddy Holly. Meu coração disparou ao lembrar da primeira vez que Quinn fez isso, cantar tão próximo ao meu ouvido e essa mesma canção. Por isso que ela era a nossa canção. Eu estava em McKinley High, ainda em Lima, Santana e eu discutimos porque ela havia dito que se mudaria para Nova York depois de passar no teste de admissão de Stuyvesant. Senti como se ela estivesse me abandonando. Então saí correndo, chorando, e me escondi numa sala vazia. Quinn me seguiu, me consolou e cantou essa música. Então nos beijamos e ela me envolveu nos braços. É uma das memórias mais preciosas que tenho.

"Eu te amo, Rachel. Com todo meu coração e alma" – ela disse quando outra canção lenta começou.

"Eu também te amo, Quinn. Você não imagina o quanto."

Ela acenou e se inclinou para me beijar ainda sob o balanço da música romântica. Primeiro fez nada além de roçar os lábios dela nos meus. Era incrível o efeito que um toque tênue poderia produzir. Senti o meu coração bater forte, minhas pernas bambearem. Estava enfeitiçada, por Quinn Fabray e completamente entregue. Quinn aprofundava o beijo aos poucos e eu fazia o meu máximo para não atravessar o ritmo, ir a compasso lento para apreciar o momento o máximo que podia.

"Estou tão feliz" – o sorriso dela era sincero, genuíno, comovente.

"Somos duas."

"Sabe que não precisamos fazer nada aqui" – procurou me assegurar.

"Eu quero" – escorreguei a minha mão que enlaçava os ombros para um dos seios dela.

"Como?"

"Suave" – dei um leve beijo nos lábios como se estivesse pontuando – "Sem pressa" – outro beijo – "Sem artifícios."

Quinn acenou.

"Leu meu pensamento" – e me beijou.

Não tivemos pressa de ir para cama. Dançamos mais uma música lenta trocando beijos tênues.

"Por que eu nunca conduzo na dança?" – reclamei só para provocá-la.

"Porque eu sou maior que você e ficaria estranho" – riu um pouco.

"Eu gostaria de dançar assim contigo mais vezes."

"Eu também..."

Nossa dança foi interrompida momentaneamente pelo serviço de quarto. Quinn atendeu a porta, pegou um carrinho com uma champagne e petiscos. Foi rapidamente até a bolsa, entregou a gorjeta e fechou a porta.

"Uau, você realmente planejou o nosso aniversário."

"Apesar de eu apreciar a maçã flambada com canela" – ela abriu a garrafa – "Champagne com morangos é bem melhor."

Serviu nossas taças, pegou um morango e, sedutoramente, o levou até a minha boca para que eu mordesse a metade. Então me beijou e entregou a taça. Comeu a outra metade do morango, provou da bebida e nos beijamos. Foi o momento em que ela me conduziu até à cama. Tirou a taça da minha mão e colocou junto com a dela no carrinho de petiscos.

"Não se esqueça de colocar a rolha de volta para não perder o gás."

"Bela observação para quebrar o clima, Rach!" – gargalhamos.

Quinn retirou as minhas botas, minhas meias e beijou meus pés. Ela própria sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a despir-se. Primeiro as botas e meias. Depois levantou-se e começou a tirar o restante das peças num striptease preguiçoso. Quis ajudá-la, mas ela se recusou. Fiquei boquiaberta quando ela revelou a lingerie nova, preta, sexy.

"Uau!" – admirei o corpo da minha esposa e fiquei com vergonha da minha calcinha e sutiã comum. Não era justo.

Quinn inclinou-se até mim, me beijou e retirou a minha blusa e depois a minha calça. Conduziu-me até o centro da cama e ficamos sentadas. Ela retirou o resto do que ainda cobria o meu corpo, nos encaixamos ainda na posição sentada, com as minhas pernas por cima das dela e começamos a nos acariciar. Minhas mãos corriam pelo copo dela, pelo abdômen, passando pelas costa até que abri o sutiã. Livrei-a da peça e acariciei os seios da minha esposa em quanto nossos lábios viajavam por nossos maxilares, ombros, pescoço, orelhas, lábios. Tudo ao nosso tempo. Quinn massageava gentilmente minhas coxas, parte das nádegas, minhas costas, seios. Até que tive o bastante.

"Preciso de você" – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Quinn sorriu e acenou. Deitou-se por cima de mim, encaixando o corpo entre as minhas pernas. Beijou-me e começou a descer pelo meu corpo.

"Não" – puxei-a para cima – "Quero olhar para você e quero que a gente goze juntas, se possível."

"Melhor ainda."

Quinn retirou a calcinha e mudamos de posição, ficamos de lado uma encarando ao outra e encaixamos nossos corpos para adequar a nova posição. Minha mão trafegou pelo corpo dela, sempre me direção ao sul, enquanto ela fez o mesmo. Meus dedos entraram em contato com o sexo da minha esposa e sorri com a umidade que encontrei por lá. Eu a desejava e era desejada. A sensação era indescritível. Estimulamos nossos clitóris em movimentos lentos e circulares. Era difícil manter a sincronia quando o prazer já tomava o corpo em ondas. Senti os dedos de Quinn na minha entrada e era o sinal para fazer o mesmo. Nos penetramos num movimento rápido. Estava tão envolvida no momento que quase tive um orgasmo ao menor sinal dos dedos da minha esposa dentro de mim.

"Vá devagar" – instruí – "Mas firme, por favor" – procurei dar o meu máximo para fazer nela exatamente o que queria em mim.

"Rach" – o sussurro de Quinn era um indicativo de que estava com problemas para se segurar. Quinn estava muito próxima, desesperada para que eu acelerasse o ritmo. Quis cuidar dela. Embora Quinn continuasse a cuidar de mim e eu estivesse próxima, quis cuidar do prazer da minha esposa. Por isso acelerei meus movimentos e fui firme o máximo que podia.

"Oh Rach!" – senti os movimentos dela cessarem dentro de mim, mas não me importei. Queria dar isso a ela – "Estou quase..." – as frases lhe escapavam, as palavras se engasgavam. Quinn, sempre tão mais controlada na cama, se permitiu gemer alto. Ela me abraçou mais forte, mordeu os próprios lábios.

"Olha para mim" – ordenei e ela abriu os lindos olhos cor de amêndoa, mas que estavam escurecidos àquele momento, as pupilas estavam dilatadas, a pela muito alva estava rosa, vermelha em alguns lugares. Havia suor em nossos rostos, escorrendo em nossos seios, pelo corpo inteiro.

"Rachel!" – ela gozou. Era sempre uma visão linda, em especial quando fazíamos amor, como naquele instante. Era indescritível a sensação de ter Quinn nos meus braços quando ela ainda tremia e se sentia fragilizada após a onda de prazer.

"Você é linda" – tirei um cacho dos cabelos loiros que caíram sobre o rosto.

"Obrigada" – sorriu frouxo, realizada – "Mas você é muito mais."

"Quer tirar uma soneca?"

"Não" – senti os dedos dela voltarem a se mover dentro de mim – "preciso terminar uma coisa antes."

Não estava distante do orgasmo. Quinn logo acelerou o ritmo e eu já estava reagindo vocalmente à estimulação. A onda de prazer tomou conta do meu corpo e veio forte, tão forte que minha visão embaçou. Ela veio acompanhado do grito nos meus lábios.

"Quinn!"

Meu coração palpitava feito um louco no meu peito. Estava feliz. Era feliz. Olhei para o rosto lindo da minha esposa, que sorria genuinamente para mim.

"Isso foi... lindo" – ela retirou-se e me abraçou.

"Foi lindo. Obrigada pelo lindo presente e casamento."

"Obrigada você."

Sem querer desfazer do abraço completamente, Quinn esticou um dos braços agarrou o edredom que cobria a cama e o puxou para cima de nós. Adormecemos juntinhas, tanto que parecia que não havia espaço entre nossos corpos, envolvidas num casulo quentinho. Mal podia esperar pelo nosso próximo aniversário de casamento.


	13. Janeiro de 2018

**14 de janeiro de 2018**

**(Santana)**

"Quinn, pega as castanhas de caju."

"Não acha que já está de bom tamanho?"

"Oreos, doritos, biscoitinhos de pimenta, amendoim doce, balas de menta, MMs... não, eu acho que faltam as castanhas de caju."

"Mas são as minhas castanhas de caju. Eu comprei o pacotinho para eu comer porque li na revista que comer umas quatro castanhas por dia faz bem a saúde. Então o meu intuito é fazer durar. Só que se eu disponibilizar as minhas castanhas de caju, elas vão desaparecer em 10 minutos."

Olhei para Quinn e procurei sensibilizar e racionalizar junto com minha cunhada. Ela tinha uma boa razão, por isso mesmo concluí com toda seriedade.

"Pega as castanhas de caju. Porque se você não pegar, direi a Santiago que tem castanha de caju e marginal do jeito que ele é, vai ser capaz de revirar essa casa atrás do pacote."

"Ele não é marginal..." – Quinn bufou – "Tá, eu coloco uma tigelinha na mesa."

Olhei para a mesa enfeitada. Tinha um copo com canudos, copos descartáveis, guloseimas, as cervejas e os wine collers estavam na geladeira. As pizzas estavam à caminho. Colocamos a cesta de lixo ao lado da mesa para evitar tanta circulação em nosso apartamento. Nosso cartaz estava excelente. Eu que tinha feito com canetinha e giz de cera, como nos trabalhos para escola que costumava participar quando estava na Junior High e até em algumas ocasiões em McKinley a mando de Sue Sylvester. Tudo estava lindo, perfeito, no lugar. Agora era só esperar pelos convidados.

A primeira a chegar foi Tomiko. Ela ajustou os óculos e ficou olhando o ambiente como se tivesse entrado num ambiente estranho, extra-terrestre. Foi assim também na primeira vez em que pisou os pés aqui. Achava engraçado a forma como ela facilmente se sentia assustada por minha causa. Sadicamente engraçado.

"Sente-se Tomiko" – tomei-lhe o casaco e ela se encaminhou para a sala.

"É sempre a primeira a chegar em festas?" – Quinn perguntou jovialmente enquanto eu pendurava o casaco e a bolsa dela no cabide do armário de entrada.

"Não é regra, mas Santana disse que me demitiria se não aparecesse."

Disparei a rir. Era a mais pura verdade e eu não tinha a menor vergonha de usar o meu poder e a minha posição para esse tipo de coisa. Era o doce sabor do ditado "manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo."

"É por isso que eu a chamo de Satan desde os tempos em que estudávamos juntas na junior high" – Quinn procurou amenizar.

"O quê?" – sentei com as duas no sofá – "Você era uma balofa retraída na junior high que sequer trocava uma palavra comigo. Até porque se falasse, ia ter briga."

"Eu te chamava de chamava de Satan em pensamento naquela época."

Como era possível achar tudo engraçado sem estar bêbada ainda? Aliás, não tinha colocado uma gota de álcool na boca desde a festa de ano novo que eu e meus pais participamos na praia em Punta Cana, na República Dominicana.

"Cerveja?" – perguntei a Tomiko.

"Aceito uma" – disse constrangida.

Ótimo. Tinha uma desculpa para tomar o meu primeiro gole. Não muito depois bateram à porta Kurt, Santiago, Andrew e Izabella. Uma festa de solteiros, exceto por Quinn. Mas como Rachel estava em Los Angeles naquele instante, não haveria casais na festinha. Convidei Tomiko porque ela é uma boa garota que não tinha muitos amigos em Nova York e tinha um terrível histórico de ser sacaneada pelos namorados que tinha. Pelo menos foi o que Carl contou. Pensei: por que não? Kurt é um velho amigo nosso, mais de Rachel, enfim, tinha ligação suficiente para estar na festinha. Santiago é o melhor amigo de Quinn depois de Mike. Andrew é o meu único ex que tornou-se um grande amigo. Izabella era divertida. Considerava que tinha reunido um bom grupo.

Conferi o relógio. Faltavam dois minutos. Tempo suficiente para eu fazer o meu discurso. Peguei minha cerveja, e fique à frente da televisão.

"Senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos à nossa reunião do tapete vermelho. Alguns de vocês ao sabe do que isso se trata, mas é o seguinte: minha irmãzinha, a atriz da Broadway que faz pé de meia em Hollywood, às vezes aparece em tapetes vermelhos. Quinn e eu passamos pela experiência de alguns e também de premieres de filmes e tudo mais. São eventos divertidos, mas nem sempre é tão legal assim ficar no meio das panelinhas de atores."

"Verdade!" – Quinn ergueu a garrafinha de wine coller.

"De qualquer forma, mesmo sem acompanhar Rachel, nós torcemos pelo sucesso dela como malucos. Por isso que Quinn e eu..." – e basicamente Johnny, mas eu não o mencionaria – "inventamos a noite do tapete vermelho. Senhoras e senhores" – liguei a televisão. Estava na hora da entrada dos artistas no canal da E! – "vamos incorporar o espírito de Beaves e Butthead, comentar o tapete vermelho e torcer para que Slings and Arrows ganhe mais uma vem o Golden Globe!"

"Mais importante que isso" – Quinn levantou-se e ficou ao meu lado – "Que a minha esposa, Rachel Berry, possa levar o prêmio de melhor atriz coadjuvante logo na primeira indicação!"

Gritos de comemoração. Nossos amigos pareciam loucos, em especial Kurt, que era o mais histérico. Comecei a gargalhar só em ver o rosto dele, as expressões. Seria uma noite divertida. Os petiscos rapidamente migraram da mesa de jantar para a mesinha de centro. A gente se espalhou pela sala, pelo sofá, nas poltronas ou no chão, sentados em cima das almofadas.

"Essa mulher está completamente chapada" – Andrew começou com o veneno na hora em que Christine Sanderson, uma coadjuvante de araque, foi entrevistada.

"Meu deus, ela se vestiu de bolo de casamento azul!" – Kurt soltou um gritinho e colocou a mão na boca para abafar o gritinho ao comentar outra atriz.

"Se viu lá atrás?" – Tomiko comentou – "O Will Smith esbarrou no vestido da mulher dele".

"Esse cara é o maior maconheiro de Hollywood" – Quinn comentou – "Ouvi dizer que os produtores evitam chamá-lo apesar do talento dele porque além de chapado, ele ainda vende algumas gramas aos colegas."

"Esse cara é totalmente gay" – Izabella falou como se fosse uma expert – "Olha o jeito que ele anda."

"O que isso tem a ver? Eu sou gay e não ando assim" – Kurt tentou rebater.

"Você não é só gay. Você é uma lady completa" – ela rebateu e Quinn cuspiu o wine coller.

Ok, entendi que Tomiko era a especialista em flagrar detalhes no background. Kurt e eu debatíamos sobre as roupas. Quinn e Santiago falavam de pequenas fofocas que tinham ouvido dizer sobre uma celebridade e outra. Andrew e Izabella faziam comentários genéricos e imbecis, mas divertidos. Estava orgulhosa da interação do nosso grupo.

"Pessoal!" – Quinn disse segurando o celular dela – "Rachel acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que está quase chegando ao tapete vermelho. Ela vai tuitar a respeito."

Cinco minutos depois apareceu o tuíte e eu entrei no fórum de discussão dedicado à série.

"Olha só essa daqui dizendo ser uma fonte interna que garantiu que Rachel vai chegar ao tapete vermelho com Mike porque os dois reataram."

"Ué" – Quinn franziu a testa – "Quem deve ser essa maluca?"

"Sei lá. Mas ela está errada. Além disso, qualquer um pode trollar nesses fóruns. Eu mesma trollo" – soltei uma gargalhada. Era verdade. Quando estava entediada, entrava nesses fóruns de fãs sobre a série da minha irmã ou mesmo quando ela era o tópico e dizia coisas como Rom e Rachel eram coisa séria, mas foram orientados a não irem a público porque a HBO acha que é publicidade desnecessária dizer que o casal na série também está junto na vida real. Noutra vez disse que Rachel era gay e namorava secretamente uma cineasta. As pessoas simplesmente piravam.

De qualquer forma, Rachel apareceria no tapete vermelho acompanhada de Luis Segal, já que ele, complicado como era, não conseguia manter uma namorada por mais de um mês. Mike só iria às festas promocionais que rolavam por causa da premiação. Luis concordou em entrar com Rachel sem precisar dizer qualquer palavra, só para deixar as especulações acontecerem em favor de manter a verdadeira sexualidade da minha irmã longe da mídia. Não falariam nada, não afirmariam nada. Só entrariam juntos e que os outros especulassem. Além disso, como Sundance começaria na semana que entrava e Rachel participou do filme dele que estrearia no festival, seria conveniente mostrar que parceiros do seriado estendiam as fronteiras da amizade para outros projetos. Minha irmã também ia viajar com Segal para Utah para a estreia do filme. Voltaria só na quinta-feira. Correria total. Aposto que no fim da semana haveria dezenas de relatos que os dois estariam de caso.

"Rachel no tapete vermelho" – Kurt estava quase histérico – "Rachel no tapete vermelho."

"Aumenta o volume" – Quinn ordenou.

"De jeito nenhum" – recolhi o controle remoto – "E ficar escutando a voz enjoada da Kirsten Blommer?" – a moça em questão era uma das entrevistadoras do tapete vermelho. Sério, ela tinha a voz mais irritante do mundo.

"Eles chegaram juntos mesmo" – Quinn enrugou a testa. Podia apostar que o ciúmes iria aparecer em meio segundo – "Melhor ele se comportar."

"Não Quinn, não sabe que está combinado dos dois protagonizarem um mega beijo na frente dos fotógrafos?" – ela me olhou de um jeito peculiarmente homicida.

"Qual é?" – Izabella desdenhou – "Nem estão de mãos dadas. Se fosse para fingir que estavam tendo alguma coisa, ele teria pelo menos segurado a mão dela. Nem isso. Só estão caminhando juntos."

"Mas no fórum há um melodrama extraordinário porque Rachel não está com Rom" – Tomiko estava acompanhando atentamente a internet no meu tablet. Estava grata que ela se divertia.

"Olha lá Amanda chegando também" – Andrew observou – "Acho ela simpática. Pelo menos ela foi simpática comigo na vez em que nos cruzamos aqui."

"Atores freqüentam aqui?" – Tomiko arregalou os olhinhos orientais.

"Você está na casa de Rachel Berry!" – Kurt desdenhou – "O que acha?"

"Nem tanto" – Quinn corrigiu – "Os atores que freqüentam mais ou menos aqui em casa são os três mosqueteiros" – ela se referia a Rom Tyler, Amanda Springfield e Luis Segal – "Mike não conta porque é amigo da gente desde os tempos de Lima. De resto? É raro aparecer alguém. Rachel já trabalhou com uma pá de gente. Alguns do primeiro time de Hollywood, mas ela só criou laços profissionais com a maioria deles."

"Pessoal" – Santiago chamou a atenção – "Rachel vai falar!"

Aumentei o volume. A tela mostrava minha irmã com Segal.

"_Aqui estamos com os atores Rachel Berry e Luis Segal de Slings and Arrows. É a terceira indicação de Luis para ator, mas é a sua primeira. Como se sente?_"

"_Nervosa_" – ela realmente riu de nervoso.

"_Eu estou tranqüilo_" – Segal se inclinou para falar ao microfone e os três riram forçado. Tapete vermelho era isso: um baile de sorrisos congelados.

"_Foi chocante como a série terminou a terceira temporada. Vocês acham que os seus personagens vão voltar?_"

"_Não sei_" – Segal respondeu – "_Assinamos para mais duas temporadas e até lá não tenho idéia do que o centro de comando vai aprontar._"

"_Centro de comando?_"

"_É como chamamos os nossos roteiristas e produtores_" – Rachel explicou.

"_Rachel, e esse vestido lindo? O que está usando?_"

"_Obrigada. Esse é um Armani Privé._"

"_Linda, linda. Muito obrigada aos dois e boa sorte. Agora vamos chamar Jack..._"

"Uau. Esse vestido deve ter custado uma nota" – Tomiko perguntou quando a imagem cortou para o outro apresentador que estava com Ben Affleck.

"Custou um centavo, querida" – Kurt disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio para todo mundo – "As empresas ligam para as atrizes e propõe vesti-las para expor os modelos. Rende mais publicidade do que as semanas de moda, se quer saber."

"Nem todas as atrizes" – Quinn corrigiu – "Até pouco tempo atrás, era Rachel que tinha de ligar para as lojas para comprar os vestidos. Eles só a procuraram neste ano porque ela foi indicada a um prêmio e com certeza teria destaque na televisão. É porque a gente não vê da televisão, mas junto com ela está um cara que está ali só para cuidar do vestido em qualquer eventualidade. Ela teve uma equipe de maquiagem e cabelo patrocinada neste ano só por causa disso."

"Nossa!"

"É nossa!" – Santiago desdenhou e abocanhou um pedaço de pizza – "Essa parte dos negócios é um saco. Ainda bem que a gente não faz parte disso, né Quinn? A não ser que a gente seja indicado para um Oscar."

"Mesmo que eu seja indicada a um Oscar de melhor fotografia, ninguém vai me dar um vestido. Na verdade só vou aparecer se eu ganhar, a televisão vai mostrar muito mais os atores e o diretor que participaram da produção e os organizadores vão querer me cortar depois de 20 segundos do discurso de aceitação e agradecimento."

"Essa é a dura realidade de quem está atrás das câmeras" – Santiago foi ironicamente sonhador – "Mas pelo menos há uma boa chance de comer a atriz no final, né Quinn?"

"Deixa de ser idiota" – Quinn de uma almofadada na cara de Santiago e eu ali acompanhando a discussão dos dois patetas.

Meia hora depois, a cerimônia começou. Depois das piadas iniciais feitas por Tina Fey no retorno triunfal dela à frente dos Golden Globes, anunciaram o primeiro prêmio da noite que era justo o de melhor atriz coadjuvante de séries de TV. Era uma indicação muito mais complicada do que a das categorias de atores principais porque eram cinco pinçadas das séries de comédia e de drama. Ao passo que na categoria de melhor atriz, se tinha cinco para drama e cinco para comédia. Minha irmã estava lá em meio a tanta gente boa. Foi considerada zebra pela imprensa especializada. Mas e daí? Ela realmente teve uma grande temporada em Slings and Arrows e havia debates de que ela havia se tornado a atriz principal, mas não internamente porque Grace Hemon tinha o status e não era uma figura fácil de lidar. No ano passado rolou uma tensão entre ela e Rachel por causa do destaque maior da minha irmã e prevejo uma guerrilha interna em abril, quando a série era gravada.

Enquanto Richard Madden e Nikolaj Coster-Waldau anunciavam o nome das indicadas, Quinn agarrou a minha mão e apertou. Meu coração disparou e fechei os olhos. Que fosse Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry.

"E o Golden Globe vai para Jane Krakowski."

Muitos aplausos por parte da platéia local porque tratava-se de uma atriz querida pelo meio. Mas aqui em casa foi um anti-clima. Todo mundo sabia que as chances de Rachel vencer eram pequenas, mesmo assim havia a esperança, a expectativa. Santiago pegou mais um pedaço de pizza e enfiou na boca.

"Alguém está afim de jogar poker?"

Em quinze minutos, após a decepção e o envio de mensagens de consolo a Rachel pelo celular, estávamos todos sentados ao redor da mesa de centro com cartas na mão. As balinhas, chocolates e amendoins se transformaram em fichas. A televisão ainda estava ligada na cerimônia e as vezes a gente parava para ver um anúncio ou outro. Luis Segal, por exemplo, também não levou o prêmio. Bom, ele já tinha conquistado dois Golden Globes. Slings and Arrows também não ganhou melhor série comédia.

"Eu não gosto de jogar poker" – Tomiko disse levemente embriagada – "sempre perco" – jogou as cartas dela sobre a mesa.

"Tudo é uma questão de querer fuder desesperadamente quem está ao seu redor na mesa" – Andrew explicou como se fosse autoridade.

"Fuder em qual sentido?" – Izabella perguntou maliciosamente – "porque se for no sentido que estou pensando que é, pensar em fuder alguém dessa mesa até o cérebro explodir é uma realidade."

"Uma bem perturbadora" – Quinn fez cara de enojada ao passo que eu senti o meu rosto corar violentamente.

"Eu te foderia sempre que quiser. É só chamar" – Santiago disse a Izabella sem nem tirar os olhos das cartas.

"Ok, vamos mudar de assunto" – Quinn levantou a voz – "Eu também estou fora da rodada junto com Tomiko" – ela jogou as cartas no centro da mesa – "Joguinho infeliz esse."

"Relaxa Quinn" – provoquei – "Beba mais um pouco que você vai para a cama mais cedo e nem vai ficar se questionando o que Rachel está fazendo nas festas. Com certeza ela já encheu a cara ali mesmo, na cerimônia. Então faça o mesmo. Você sempre fica menos chata quando está alta."

"Ah Santana, vai se fuder."

Gargalhadas gerais. Nesse meio tempo flagrei olhares diferenciados entre Andrew e Tomiko. Isso e um sorrisinho maroto. Estreitei meus olhos para os dois. Será? Tomiko era uma boa garota e Andrew um adorável nerd, fiel, que poderia tratá-la direito. Ele me tratou direito e serei eternamente grata por ele ter segurado a barra num momento em que estava perdendo o controle com a erva nas festinhas da Columbia. Se não fosse pela sobriedade de Andrew, poderia ter caído na tentação de experimentar coisas bem mais pesadas e sabe-se lá como seria a minha vida. Estava lá por mim. Verdade que nunca o amei como namorado do jeito que ele merecia, mas Andrew será eternamente um dos meus grandes amigos. Eu o conhecia bem. Sabia quando se sentia atraído. Era o que acontecia em relação a Tomiko. Eu faria o maior gosto se os dois se envolvessem.

A campainha tocou. Não a do interfone, mas a da porta. Levantei-me para atender. Poderia ser o vizinho de porta, também conhecido como subsíndico, para pedir alguma coisa ou fazer comunicados importantes em relação ao condomínio. Só podia ser isso porque eu não acreditava que alguém reclamaria de barulho sendo que nem era dez da noite e o ruído no meu apartamento era aceitável. Abri a porta de uma vez.

"O que..." – era a surpresa da noite – "Johnny?"

Johnny sorriu sem-jeito.

"Boa noite" – ele próprio estava corado.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e ficamos os dois no corredor do andar.

"O que veio fazer aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada é que... Eu estava só lá em casa vendo TV e hoje era dia de premiação... Rachel... e lembrei que a gente inventou a noite do tapete vermelho. Acho que eu fiquei saudoso e agora estou morrendo de vergonha por ter aparecido."

Aquela história estava mal contada. Tinha de ter algo mais. Não era possível que Johnny fosse aparecer na porta da minha casa com uma desculpa idiota.

"O que realmente aconteceu?" – cruzei os braços. Johnny nem conseguia olhar para mim de tão constrangido. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhou para o chão.

"Rachel me mandou uma mensagem de texto pedindo para eu passar aqui checar se estava tudo bem contigo e Quinn."

"O quê?" – deu um grito no corredor e a porta do meu apartamento se abriu. Era Quinn.

"San? Quem... Johnny" – Quinn avançou e os dois trocaram um breve abraço – "Senti sua falta. Você nunca mais mandou mensagens e nem deu notícias."

"Eu também senti sua falta."

"Mas o quê está fazendo aqui?"

"Era o que ele estava prestes a me explicar" – ainda estava de braços cruzados.

Johnny pegou o celular e em seguida me mostrou uma mensagem da minha irmã mandada meia hora atrás.

"_**Meu vizinho reclamou de barulho excessivo vindo da minha casa e eu não consigo falar com elas por telefone. Pode ir lá e checar se Santana e Quinn estão bem?**_" – Rachel

"Aquela pulga maquiavélica! Fez você sair daquele buraco de Jersey City para cá por causa de um trote?" – esbravejei entregando rapidamente o celular para Quinn conferir.

"Você poderia ter ligado..." – Quinn disse o óbvio da lógica, mas isso deixou Johnny ainda mais sem-graça.

"Passou mil caraminholas na cabeça e eu não pensei... cumpri o pedido à risca e... é verdade, Rachel foi mesmo maquiavélica e eu não entendo a razão."

"Só cego não vê" – Quinn murmurou não baixo o suficiente para me passar despercebido – "Já que está aqui, porque não entra e toma uma cerveja com a gente. A turma de sempre está aí."

"Se não for problema..."

"Entra Johnny" – segurei-o gentilmente no braço – "E não precisa agir com se tivesse culpa de alguma coisa quando eu fui a total responsável pela merda."

Ele me olhou intensamente e por um momento pensei que ele fosse me mandar à merda e sair fora. Eu teria feito isso. Mas não Johnny. Ele acenou e entrou. Foi cumprimentado por todos, em especial por Santiago. Os dois sempre se deram bem. Olhei para o cenário e quis gargalhar. Era bizarro e quase assustador ter três pessoas com que tive relacionamentos de alguma natureza no mesmo teto. Izabella foi meramente sexual. Andrew foi o namorado que não amei como devia. E Johnny foi um dos amores da minha vida. Por mais que procurasse ampliar meu círculo de amizades, ele sempre pareceria pequeno de alguma forma. Ao menos havia origens distintas ali. Menos mal.

Jonnhy tomou uma cerveja e acompanhou o jogo de poker. Àquela altura, apenas Quinn, Kurt, Izabella e Santiago jogavam as cartas. Andrew conversava com Tomiko e eu ali, um pouco mais afastada observando tudo.

"Que droga por Rachel não ter ganho do globo" – Johnny se aproximou segurando a segunda garrafinha de cerveja e sentou-se ao meu lado à mesa.

"Haverá outros. Ela deve estar indo para alguma festa à essa altura" – a cerimônia tinha se encerrado na televisão – "Desculpe mais uma vez pelo que minha irmã fez. Ela fica fazendo esses golpes bobos para tentar reaproximar a gente."

Até onde sabia, houve duas tentativas fracassadas. Uma foi uma tentativa de forçar um encontro "casual" no Alberta's que eu compareci, mas Johnny não. Noutra vez ela quis reunir todo mundo para almoçar num restaurante bacana em frente ao Central Parque para comemorar a renovação do contrato dela com a HBO que ninguém apareceu porque aconteceu uma nevasca. Ela nunca havia comemorado contrato algum dessa forma. Por isso pensei: golpe. O que minha irmã não entendia que não era eu quem temia a reaproximação. Era Johnny. Era a confiança dele que eu deveria reconquistar. Mas eu perdi as esperançs e a vontade quando o vi com namorada nova.

"Como vai o seu namoro?" – perguntei por perguntar.

"Quer mesmo saber?" – ele franziu a testa.

"Por que não? A não ser que você não queira, ainda te considero um amigo, certo? Gostaria de saber como andam as coisas."

"Certo" – ele sorriu sem jeito – "Meu namoro vai bem. Laura é uma pessoa bem legal. A gente meio que está morando juntos" – parecia que ele deu um tiro, mas acenei e tentei permanecer neutra.

"Naquele cafofo horrível?"

"Eu me mudei, San. Desde outubro que moro no Brooklin, no bairro vizinhou ao de Kurt, inclusive."

"Sério? E você levou só meia hora para atender o telefonema de Rachel e vir até aqui? Quer dizer, é quase isso o tempo que leva para o metrô chegar aqui, ainda mais operando no fim de semana."

"Eu estava aqui por perto quando recebi o recado. Vim à pé."

"Oh!"

"E você? Como está?"

"Estou bem. As coisas estão na normalidade. A Rock'n'Pano se recuperou daquela crise e a gente conseguiu avançar nos negócios. Estou pensando até em contratar mais um funcionário e colocar Tomiko para gerenciar o escritório no Bronx."

"Puxa, que legal. Tomiko é uma figura."

"Ela é como um cão fiel, mas o bacana é que está sempre disposta e já aprendeu um bocado. Zaide adora falar com ela pelo telefone. Morre de rir porque diz que ela parece um robozinho estranho... Ei, noutro dia vi no site da editora o seu segundo livro. Comprei um para mim."

"Gostou?"

"Você mudou mesmo. Ficou diferente daquela primeira versão que li. Bem melhor, para ser franca."

"Obrigado. Sei que não é uma obra-prima e Quinn provavelmente me criticaria."

"Mas está realizado, não é?"

"Ainda tenho que trabalhar no estúdio de tatuagem para pagar o aluguel, mas quem sabe? Eu fechei contrato para um terceiro livro."

"Outro romance?"

"Não. Laura sugeriu que fizesse a história desses lugares undergrounds que freqüento ou freqüentei em Manhattan. Não sou um jornalista e nunca fui pesquisador, mas é uma nova experiência. Estou curtindo entrevistar as pessoas e conhecer as histórias" – ficaria mais entusiasmada com a notícia se a ideia não tivesse partido de Laura – "Tem visto Brittany?"

"Não desde o casamento de Mercedes... mas a gente procura se falar pelo menos uma vez por mês."

"Achei que o caminho estivesse livre para vocês ficarem juntas."

"O caminho nunca esteve livre, Johnny. Não da minha parte."

"Por que não?"

Olhei para o meu ex-namorado de um jeito que ele saberia que estava sendo absolutamente sincera.

"Porque a única conclusão que tirei de toda essa merda que aconteceu entre nós três é que o meu amor por Brittany, esse de querer ficar com ela, passou. Eu ainda a quero na minha vida, mas o desejo passou, a época passou. Eu e Brittany? Não era para ser."

"Eu sinto muito, San. Sinto muito mesmo" – ele passou a mão nas minhas costas e eu lutei para não fechar os olhos e apreciar ainda mais o toque carinhoso. Parecia que as mãos deles tinham eletricidade. Ou seria eu que estava desesperada por isso?

"Talvez eu encontre alguém novo. A gente nunca sabe" – era uma possibilidade, mas não era o que queria no fundo e desejava que ele não acreditasse nisso. O fato era de que era uma droga estar por baixo.

Eu queria Johnny de volta para mim. Mas como tentar lutar quando ele aparentemente estava feliz com a tal de Laura? Eu podia ser uma bitch, mas jamais tentaria arruinar deliberadamente uma relação, a não ser se descobrisse que Laura era uma vaca que não merecia Johnny. Ou algo grave. Mas a verdade é que tudo que tinha dela era uma antipatia. Sabia nada dela, da vida dela.

"Você merece ser feliz, San. Não se prive disso por ninguém."

Ele terminou de tomar a cerveja e começou as despedidas. Começaram as despedidas. Johnny deixou para me abraçar por último. Deu um beijo no meu rosto e eu apreciei um pouco o calor do corpo que sentia tanta falta. Foi embora prometendo não desaparecer. Acredito que o ranço estranho que existia entre nós passou um pouco mais.

Quando Johnny finalmente foi embora, sabia que precisava fazer algo a respeito da minha pessoal. Deveria estar disposta a seguir em frente. Ou, ao menos, me abrir um pouco mais. Foi nesse momento que olhei para Izabella. Se eu quisesse, ela ficaria comigo e passaríamos a noite. Mais uma noite. No entanto eu a abracei na porta da minha casa e prometi ligar depois. Fiquei feliz com a minha atitude. Assim que Quinn e eu nos vimos sozinhas em casa, desejamos boa noite um apara outra e cada uma foi para o seu quarto. Quanto a bagunça, bom, essa Bena teria de arrumar sozinha quando chegasse para trabalhar pela manhã. O que sei é que deitei com a consciência tranqüila no travesseiro. Tinha a certeza que Johnny e eu estávamos prontos, ao menos, para tentar sermos amigos outra vez.


	14. Fevereiro de 2018

**09 de fevereiro de 2018**

**(Santana)**

Trabalhar na Weiz e ser herdeira de tudo aquilo tinha suas vantagens. Se não fosse pela influência e amizade que o dono de tudo aquilo tinha com um dos produtores mais influentes de Nova York, eu nunca teria conseguido arrumar um box para assistir ao último show do Paul McCartney em Nova York antes da anunciada aposentadoria. Um show mítico Stern Auditorium do Carnegie Hall uma semana antes do show no Metlife Stadium, em Nova Jersey, mas que atendia o público de Nova York City devido à proximidade e por hospedar os jogos dos Giants e dos Jets. Os ingressos no Carnegie custaram um absurdo, mesmo assim se esgotaram em três horas. Todo mundo gostaria de testemunhar sir McCartney tocar para uma seleta platéia de pouco mais de quase 3 mil pessoas antes do adeus popular em Nova Jersey, cujos ingressos também estavam esgotados. Daqui ele faria o último show em Londres e acabou.

Consegui dois ingressos no setor mais barato pelas vias normais para mim e qualquer beatlemaníaco que quisesse minha companhia. O meu favorito seria Johnny, mas ele estava indisponível no momento apesar de a gente ter voltado a nos comunicar. Quinn não iria sem Rachel e vice-versa. Andrew começou a namorar Tomiko e não seria legal convidar um e o outro não, Kurt tinha o tal rolo com David, o que não impediria de ele me fazer companhia se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe de que a gente não tivesse concepção de diversão e comportamento tão diferentes. Izabella poderia ir por minha causa e acho que ela gostava de uma coisa ou outra dos Beatles ou de Paul, mas se eu fosse com Izabella poderia passar a mensagem errada. Eu jamais, e repito, jamais iria com o tarado do Santiago.

Havia Lionel Banks. Ele foi contratado ano passado para atuar no departamento de projetos na Weiz e foi um dos meus braços direitos na promoção bem-sucedida do festival de jazz'n'pop no Central Park. Tanto que haverá outra edição neste ano e os contratos estão sendo fechados. Como eu não posso me dedicar tanto assim ao festival porque peguei outras pastas de projeto da Weiz, é Lionel quem tomou a frente junto ao departamento de promoção, criado por nós durante a reestruturação da imagem da empresa.

O que interessa saber é que Lionel é fã dos Beatles e de Paul. Embora o favorito dele fosse o John (o meu sempre foi o George), ele atendia os requisitos para me fazer companhia: solteiro, charmosinho, bom papo. Além disso, sabia que ele esticava os olhos para mim e só não se aproximava mais pela mesma razão de todos os outros dentro da Weiz: medo da herdeira.

Mas no momento em que ia convidá-lo para me acompanhar, Richard White, o advogado e representante direto do senhor Weiz na empresa, me chamou para almoçar com ele num restaurante. Na hora desanimei pensando que seria mais uma viagem expressa à Washington DC, ou a Houston, ou a Miami. Para a minha surpresa, ele disse que o senhor Weiz estava feliz com a minha dedicação (raramente ele falava diretamente comigo desde que foi morar na França), mesmo sabendo que tinha responsabilidades fora do grupo (ele se referiu à Rock'n'Pano) e me cedeu um box do primeiro andar do Stern, dos cinco destinados à Weiz (que seriam ocupados pelo presidente e diretores). Cada box tinha sete cadeiras. Em resumo, eu poderia ter seis convidados para o show do Paul McCartney no Carnegie Hall. Um box só meu, além das duas cadeiras que tinha no setor mais barato.

Coloquei numa folha quem eram os meus possíveis convidados, os prós e os contras de cada um deles. Rachel e Quinn eram as mais óbvias da lista. Restavam quatro. Poderia convidar Andrew, Tomiko, Santiago, Izabella, Kurt, Lionel, o senhor White e a esposa. Priorizei o advogado porque, apesar de tudo, esse era o sujeito que cuidaria juridicamente dos meus interesses e de Rachel dentro da empresa tão logo as ações estivessem em minhas mãos. Era o homem de confiança do senhor Weiz e tinha tudo para ser o meu também. Por isso precisava manter essa aproximação social confortável. White disse sim (aparentemente os diretores não tiveram a delicadeza). Restavam dois convites. Descartei Santiago logo de cara. Ele só convivia conosco porque era um dos melhores amigos de Quinn. A mim, ele dizia nada.

Também descartei Andrew e Tomiko. Ele porque estava namorando ela. Ela porque não havia o menor sentido eu trazer uma funcionária minha para a minha vida pessoal freqüentemente por melhor que fosse Tomiko. Izabella não era tão beatlemaníaca e eu a estava evitando. Os eleitos foram Kurt e Lionel. Procurei vender os meus ingressos. Quando liguei para Andrew, ele não se interessou porque já havia comprado para o show no estádio. Menos mal.

Foi quando Johnny veio à minha mente outra vez. Liguei para Johnny e perguntei se ele tinha conseguido ingressos. Disse que estava aguardando a liberação do lote de sobras de entradas para o show em Nova Jersey. Oferecei os dois que tinha em mãos. Ele aceitou, mas só se pudesse comprá-los de mim. Ficou ainda um combinado: primeiro ir ao show e depois Alberta's.

"Gostou?" – Quinn veio até ao meu quarto mostrar a blusa cafona com que ela decidiu ir ao show.

"Está linda!" – vi o desânimo tomar o corpo dela, por isso não evitei rir.

"Vou trocar."

"Por que você não pega umas da Rachel agora que ela é boa de moda?"

"Não sei se reparou mais eu sou maior do que você duas. As blusas de Rachel ficam à conta em mim e as calças simplesmente não entram."

"Ninguém mandou ter coxa grossa ou ser gordinha na infância, Lucy!"

"Para o seu governo" – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – "Esse nome já não me pertence mais. Se esqueceu que até na minha carteira de motorista ostento o Berry-Lopez no lugar do meu nome do meio?"

"Bom para você, Lucy."

"Cuidado, Santana L. Berry-Lopez" – meu sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto – "Posso contar sobre o seu nome do meio e as razões da escolha para alguém inoportuno."

Claro que Quinn sabia que eu odiava o meu nome do meio tanto quanto ela odiou o dela. Não foi à toa que ela topou na hora trocá-lo por dois sobrenomes ligados mesmo sabendo que isso deixaria a assinatura dela enorme, apesar de que na carteira de motorista dela está escrito Quinn B.L Fabray. Sim, B.L! Berry-Lopez virou letras iniciais apenas no nome de casada que ela ostenta com orgulho.

Amava papai. Como amava. Mas que saco ele ter sido tão fã de divas e de musicais. Em especial de Barbra Streisand e de Liza Minnelli. Não é à toa que Rachel se tornou uma divazinha desde a infância: ela puxou o gosto pela burguesia de papi e o gosto musical de papai. Isso incluía os tediosos discos de Barbra Streisand, que ela tinha tanto orgulho em ter como segundo nome. Eu como puxei o gosto pela aventura de papai e o gosto musical de papi, virei um bicho diferente.

"Por que você não troca de roupa para a gente ir andando?" – mostrei a tela de descanso do meu celular que mostrava as horas – "E não se incomode em pedir minha opinião."

Nunca pensei que fosse existir um bizarro momento em que Rachel Berry-Lopez, que um dia foi a maior cafona daqui de casa, fosse se transformar numa fashionista. Ou que a elegante para uma cidade de interior Quinn Fabray permanecesse uma elegante para uma cidade de interior com uma discretíssima melhora.

Voltei ao banheiro e olhei-me no espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha num espaço do meu quarto. Botas com salto pequeno, calça legging preta, camiseta feminina branca com a capa do disco Revolver. Cinto, colar e brincos. Maquiagem discreta. Cabelos presos. Meu casaco estava em cima da cama junto com a minha bolsa pequena em que carregaria meus documentos, meu cartão de crédito, minha credencial de box e meu celular.

"Você está quente, Santana Berry-Lopez" – disse alto para mim mesma diante do espelho.

Quinn mudou a blusa cafona por uma camiseta promocional de The Project feita pelo departamento de marketing da ABC. Estava melhor. A camiseta era bem legal.

"Institucional demais?" – provoquei porque era o que fazia de melhor.

"Está decente!" – estava, de fato. Ela colocou uma echarpe que fazia todo diferencial no figurino, embora não fosse muito útil contra o frio que ainda fazia lá fora.

Descemos de carro até o Carnegie Hall. O meu carro. Depois de quase um ano sem (e usando quando dava o da minha irmã e de Quinn), pude comprar o meu em 24 prestações. Nada de luxo como o Hyundai Sonata da minha irmã. Escolhi o popular Focus, da Ford, que estava de ótimo tamanho. Era bom na cidade e não fazia feio na estrada.

Estacionamos do edifício próximo e andamos meio quarteirão até a lendária casa de espetáculos. Apresentei minhas credenciais a um dos recepcionistas que orientavam a entrada do público. Ele checou os documentos meus e de Quinn, estava tudo certo, e apontou para os elevadores. O hall dos boxes era lindo. Havia um espaço comum para as pessoas que pagaram pelo luxo com bar e um pequeno restaurante. Alguns boxes tinham serviço de buffet, inclusive, oferecidos pela companhia que explora o serviço ali dentro. O meu tinha nada disso. Era só o box com as sete cadeiras e o conforto das cadeiras. Também circulavam seguranças por ali que poderiam ser acionados até para retirar penetras.

Entrei no meu box e sorri ao encontra Lionel igualmente trajado para a ocasião. Estava com camiseta do "With The Beatles" e bottons do Sgt. Peppers, Yellow Submarine e da logo.

"Você não brincou quando disse que gostava deles" – o cumprimentei com um beijo rápido no rosto.

"Quando digo que tenho todos os vinis, CDs, DVDs e os arquivos em MP3 dos Beatles, acredite" – fiquei imaginando Lionel conversando com papi sobre Beatles. Meu pai era outro que conhecia tudo sobre os Beatles. Aliás, meu pai sabia de toda a história da música dos anos 1960 e 70. Era praticamente uma enciclopédia nesse sentido – "Olá!" – estendeu a mão para Quinn.

"Você se lembra da Quinn, não é?" – eu os apresentei durante o festival no ano passado.

"Claro. Como poderia esquecer?"

"É um prazer revê-lo, Lionel" – Quinn disse só por educação.

O senhor White chegou com a esposa. Tive uma sensação estranha de segurança em tê-lo ali quando no box ao lado estava Alex Milton, o atual presidente da Weiz coma digníssima dele, e também outros diretores e principais acionistas. Precisei deixar Quinn com Lionel e a esposa do senhor White para fazer uma breve peregrinação e falar com todos os manda-chuvas. A esposa de Warren me achou um encanto e me convidou para jantar na casa deles. Torcia desde então para que o convite fosse apenas da boca para fora, muito embora tivesse de me habituar a fazer boa política com todas aquelas pessoas. Rachel chegou. Estava cansada da sessão no teatro. Praticamente correu para o Carnegie. Chegou a dez minutos para começar o show, mesmo assim a apresentei rapidamente para a diretoria e para o presidente, afinal, minha irmã era a minha outra metade nos negócios.

Sentei na primeira fileira de poltronas com Lionel e Kurt ao meu lado. Atrás de mim estavam Quinn e Rachel e na última sequencia de poltrona, ao lado da porta, estavam o senhor White e esposa. Ao meu lado, no box ao lado estava o presidente da empresa. Acenei uma última vez para ele quando as luzes foram apagadas. O show ia começar.

Paul entrou no palco debaixo de uma ovação proporcionada em uma das casas de espetáculos mais nobres do mundo. Ele acenou para as quase três mil pessoas ali dentro e meu coração palpitou. Era a primeira vez que via um Beatle, que via Paul, que via um mito daquela grandeza. Conheci David Bowie quando Rachel fez a peça produzida por ele. Conheci Eric Clapton quando ele foi a principal atração do festival da Weiz ano passado. Embora adorasse esses outros dois mitos da música, não se comparava com a adoração que tinha com o repertório dos Beatles. Papi deveria estar aqui. Ele tinha de testemunhar isso. Em vez disso, segurei a mão de Lionel.

"_When you were Young and your heart was na open book/ you used to say live and let live (you known you did, you known you did, you known you did)/ But if this ever-changing world in which we live/ makes you give in and cry/ say live andlet die._"

Quase pulei do box em cima da platéia nas cadeiras em baixo. Juro deus que faria o mosh mais suicida da história. Em vez disso, levantei-me da cadeira e gritei ao fim da música num entusiasmo compartilhado por Lionel. Os demais também vibravam e o senhor White aplaudia e olhou para mim com um sorriso, mas balançando a cabeça, como se dissesse: "essa garotada de hoje, nem se compara com a minha juventude." A juventude do senhor White foi anos 1990 e ele provavelmente foi um grunge em Nova York que sonhava com Seattle.

Paul fez um repertório inesperado por mim. Cantou algumas faixas do disco de standarts, fez uma rápida visitação pela carreira solo e com os Wings. Nessa primeira metade, o ponto alto foi Maybe I'm Amazed, uma das canções de amor mais belas que ele criou.

"_Maybe i'm amazed at the way you love me all the time/ and maybe i'm amazed afraid of the way i love you/ maybe i'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time/ and hung me on a line/ maybe i'm amazed at the way i really need you_"

Paul cantou It's so Easy que havia gravado há alguns anos para um disco especial em homenagem ao Buddy Holly antes de entrar no repertório dos Beatles. Ele sentou-se ao piano e começou uma série de três baladas, a começar inesperadamente por For No One. Olhei para Rachel que acompanhava a música com satisfação. Era um dos solos que ela fazia em Across the Universe. Emendou com Yesterday, que foi um momento de catarse, e terminou com The Long And Winding Road.

Então Paul deixou o piano, pegou o clássico baixo e começou o repertório mais dançante e, de certa forma, inocente dos Beatles. Começou com She Loves You e a esse momento, estava dançando no box junto com os meus. Seguiram I Saw Her Standing There, I Wanna Hold Your Hand (em que Rachel fez questão de segurar a mão de Kurt), I'm Down, Eight Days a Week, Ticket to Ride e terminou com Day Tripper. Pausa para o bis. Paul deveria fazer uns minutos de pausa para a parte final do show em que Paul tocaria mais três ou quatro canções.

"Obrigado" – Lionel disse ao pé do meu ouvido e eu o encarei. Até ali, ele tinha sido uma companhia adorável – "Isso foi inesquecível, Lopez, obrigado de verdade."

As luzes ainda estavam apagadas. Kurt Estava fora do lugar conversando alguma coisa com Rachel e Quinn. O senhor White e a esposa estavam de pé. Ele a abraçava por trás de maneira protetora. O clima, o lugar, tudo favorecia. Então eu me inclinei e o beijei. Primeiro foi rápido, como num impulso, mas então Lionel me puxou gentilmente e retornou o beijo. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia. Estava basicamente envolvida pelo clima, pelas sensações, pelas boas companhias. O beijo era como algo que não poderia deixar de fazer parte e foi uma troca com alguém legal. Tinha receio em me aproxima de seja quem fosse na Weiz porque sempre existiria a minha paranóia de que as pessoas se aproximavam de mim naquele lugar não porque eu poderia ser interessante ou por fazer um trabalho decente: a razão maior era por ser uma herdeira. Sinceramente, eu sabia dos riscos, sabia que Lionel não era a pessoa que verdadeiramente gostaria de beijar. Esse alguém estava nas cadeiras acima de mim junto com a atual namorada. Ainda assim, não liguei e procurei viver o momento.

Nosso beijo foi interrompido pela ovação do público porque Paul havia retornado para o palco. Ele retornou ao piano e começou Hello Goodbye, canção que eu tinha vergonha de dizer que chegamos a ensaiar na época do Novas Direções, em McKinley High, e não fizemos a menor justiça. Olha que nem era lá uma canção das melhores.

"Lembra?" – Kurt me cutucou e levou a mão à testa num gesto de vergonha. Sim, ele também pensou o mesmo. Acenei e balancei a cabeça.

A próxima canção foi Get Back, seguida de Let it Be. Paul encerrou o show, claro, com Hey Jude. Nesse momento, estávamos eu, Lionel, Kurt, Rachel e Quinn nos abraçamos e cantamos a música em coro. Todos os mais de sete minutos dela, inclusive todos os na, na, nas. Cumprimentei o senhor White e a esposa, e também os caciques da Weiz Co. presentes antes de ir embora para o Alberta's conforme o combinado.

Antes de pegar o carro, Rachel, Quinn e eu tiramos a sorte para ver quem teria de se manter sóbrio para dirigir. Rachel "perdeu". Não que estivesse disposta a beber todas, mas sim, gostaria de ter o meu drink. Boa coisa que nossa mesa favorita estava desocupada. Pedi um vinho, e fui seguida por Kurt e Quinn. Lionel pediu uma cerveja e Rachel uma coca-cola. Senti que os olhares recaiam sobre mim e Lionel. Não podia culpá-los pela curiosidade já que a companhia que troquei beijos no show era um intruso que eles tinham visto rapidamente uma única vez.

"Então Lionel" – Rachel girou a coca-cola com limão – "Sabemos nada de você, só que trabalha na Weiz e grudou os seus lábios nos da minha irmã. O que mais?"

"Nada de mais" – ele tomou uma golada na cerveja e sorriu – "Nem sei o que dizer sobre mim quando estou cercado por pessoas bem mais interessantes. Puxa... uma atriz, uma fotógrafa e um jornalista, certo?"

"Oh, não querido. Longe de ser jornalista" – Kurt sorriu dissimulado – "Sou apenas um consultor editorial de moda e stylist de Rachel."

"Mas escreve uma coluna para a revista, certo?"

"Uma coluna boba para a internet. Isso ainda não faz de mim um jornalista."

"Lionel" – o cutuquei de leve – "É melhor dar a eles o que querem. Rachel pode ficar assustadora e protetora em demasia se você não contar a sua história."

"Se é assim" – ele sorriu – "Apesar de ter nada a contar" – mais um gole – "Sou natural de Des Moines, Iowa. Sou o irmão do meio de uma família com quatro filhos, mas o primeiro que fez faculdade porque consegui uma bolsa. Minha irmã caçula, que é a verdadeira gênio da família, está estudando para ser geóloga pela Oregon State University, e os meus irmãos mais velhos tocam juntos um negócio com móveis. Eles são carpinteiros dos bons, sabe? Vim para Nova York fazer Faculdade na Rutherford. Morei quatro anos num dormitório do campus. Trabalhei em alguns lugares até ser chamado para a Weiz. Meu primeiro contato com Lopez..."

"Berry-Lopez" – Rchel corrigiu rudemente.

"Desculpe, Berry-Lopez foi tragicômico, mas que no final deu certo."

"Tragicômico?" – Kurt era o único que parecia genuinamente curioso.

"Eu entrei no departamento pela primeira vez, estava ainda receoso com tudo, e Santana me recebeu com um elefante de insulto. Fiquei tão chocado que deixei cair o copo de café que segurava. Bom, o café caiu na mesa, espirrou na roupa dela, melecou tudo e basicamente eu recebi mais insultos."

"Eu estava nervosa..." – me defendi.

"Ei!"

Meu coração disparou quando vi Johnny se aproximar de nossa mesa de mãos dadas com Laura. Eu tinha sugerido a Johnny um encontro no Alberta's depois do show, mas não pensei que ele fosse realmente aparecer.

"Johnny!" – Rachel disse com excessivo entusiasmo – "Que surpresa!"

"Surpresa?" – perguntou enquanto puxava duas cadeiras para ele enquanto Kurt deixou a onde estava sentado para ficar com Rachel e Quinn apertados no sofá bench. Johnny decidiu ignorar – "Vocês lembram de Laura, certo?" – acenamos e dizemos nossos olás. Johnny olhou para Lionel e depois para mim. Então esperou as apresentações.

"Oh! Johnny, esse é Lionel. Ele trabalha comigo na Weiz e é um beatlemaníaco muito mais hardcore do que você. Lionel, estes são Johnny e Laura."

"Nem preciso perguntar se você gostou do show" – Johnny procurava agir com a habitual simpatia.

"Foi sensacional. Já tinha ido a um show do Paul antes, mas agora é especial por causa do lance da despedida, além disso, o Carnegie é inacreditável. Acústica perfeita."

"Nem me fale" – Laura respondeu – "A gente viu o show praticamente do teto. Eu mesma quase vi nada, mas deu para escutar tudo. Foi ótimo. De onde vocês assistiram mesmo?"

"Da primeira linha de boxes" – Rachel respondeu com certa insolência.

"Sério? Deve ser as vantagens de ser atriz para conseguir os melhores lugares."

"Garanto que isso não me beneficia em nada. Não abre porta especial alguma" – minha irmã olhou para mim e sorri. Era um lance de gêmeas, acho: às vezes a gente conseguia se comunicar por telepatia. Naquele instante ela queria me dizer algo como: dá para acreditar nessa garota?

"Acho que só pelo fato de estar lá dentro foi um privilégio" – Kurt entrou no debate – "Foi um dos shows mais incríveis que fui na minha vida, desses que vou poder dizer para os meus filhos: eu vi Paul McCartney tocar em um dos lugares mais incríveis do mundo."

"Dito" – Lionel ergueu o copo de cerveja e os dois brindaram.

"Paul tocou Live and Let Die, então está tudo em paz no planeta" – Johnny catou um punhado de amendoim na mesa e colocou alguns na boca antes de chamar a garçonete para pedir uma bebida.

"Ainda tem o plus de que eu canto For No One melhor do que o Paul!"

Precisei rir da confiança da minha irmã. Não era tão difícil assim encontrar alguém que cantasse melhor que o Paul. Ainda assim, a áurea de semideus que havia em torno ele era o diferencial e isso Rachel jamais alcançaria, por mais poderosa, apurada e extensiva que a voz dela fosse. Era o que acontecia com Bob Dylan. Fala sério! Qualquer pessoa canta melhor que o Bob Dylan. Até mesmo o Lou Reed. Mas o cara é o Dylan e isso basta.

Ainda estava tensa com a presença de Johnny e a namorada, mas Lionel se soltava mais e mais. Rachel, diabólica como era, dava corda para o meu colega se soltar e acredito que Lionel se sentia como a pessoa mais interessante do mundo. Não culpo o cara. Qualquer um ficaria, que dirá um caipira de Iowa. Além disso, Lionel era bom de papo. Tinha cultura e boa argumentação suficientes para manter um assunto e tinha sensibilidade para mudá-lo. Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me deu um beijo rápido nos meus lábios. Natural. Eu não tinha colocado a minha língua na boca dele em pleno Carnegie? Se isso iria continuar, não sabia ainda. Por hoje, estava tudo certo. Além disso, a cara que Johnny fez valeu à pena.

"Cerveja?" – Lionel perguntou a todos – "Essa rodada é por minha conta."

Johnny olhou para mim assim que Lionel deixou a mesa. Não parecia feliz. Ótimo. Agora ele sabia exatamente como eu me sentia o vendo junto de Laura.

"Deve ser tão bom estar em um palco para cantar as próprias coisas e as pessoas gostarem" – Rachel divagou.

"Sempre disse que você deveria gravar um disco" – Quinn era a que menos falava na noite.

"Eu sei, mas eu queria algo realmente bom, com o meu jeito. Não essas porcarias que se grava com as facilidades de hoje e são jogadas na internet."

"Mas você chegou a conversar a respeito com algum produtor?" – Johnny sempre se interessava por esse tipo de assunto. Ele próprio era um músico frustrado, que teve banda fracassada na juventude e hoje toca violão apenas para si.

"Por alto, com alguns produtores da Broadway. Falei com Jimmy Groff, ele disse um monte de 'pode ser, vamos nos falar'. Ou seja, não está muito interessado."

"Você poderia gravar uma demo, mostrar o seu estilo, sabe? Então você pega o material e manda para os seus conhecidos. Ficaria muito mais fácil de chamar a atenção deles para um trabalho seu como artista. O que eles sabem de ti é só o lado atriz que interpreta as canções segundo as orientações do diretor."

"Verdade..." – Rachel ficou interessada, mas Laura não parecia gostar da história.

"Posso conseguir um estúdio, chamar alguns colegas, como o cara que fez a trilha sonora daquele curta da Quinn, lembra?"

"Que isso, John" – odiava por Laura chamá-lo de 'John' – "Rachel é uma atriz conhecida. Tenho certeza que ela iria querer um estúdio grande e não aqueles buracos que os seus amigos tocam."

"Tenho certeza que o Johnny me indicaria alguém apropriado" – Rachel respondeu na lata – "Ele me conhece desde quando cheguei a essa cidade e é família. Portanto, ele sabe."

"Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, Rach" – Johnny sorriu.

"Mas e as pesquisas do seu livro? Há prazos, John" – Laura insistiu.

"O no quê ajudar uma amiga vai impedir de eu continuar a trabalhar no meu livro? Aliás, Rachel é quase a minha irmãzinha, Laurie. Tenho certeza que haverá tempo para tudo."

Por mais que estivesse satisfeita em ver a volta de nossa interação, não pude deixar de notar que Johnny evitava olhar para mim ou Lionel desde o momento em que me viu beijando outro cara. Eu aproveitaria a vitória dessa noite pelo resto da semana.

...

**19 de fevereiro de 2018**

**(Rachel)**

Nova Jersey era logo aqui ao lado. Tão distante quanto o Queens e o Brooklin eram em relação a Manhattan. Mas era outro estado. Um que, por mais que parecesse mentira, nunca havia pisado os pés. Jamais. Quinn veio muitas vezes em Nova Jersey na época em que era assistente de produção na quase falida R&J. E depois quando fez a direção do documentário da cena folk de Nova York. O escritório da produtora era em Nova Jersey. Santana também já esteve deste lado, em especial por causa de Johnny, enquanto ele manteve uma quitinete, ou muquifo, segundo as palavras da minha própria irmã. Mas não eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray. Minha vivência de Nova Jersey era passar pelo estado de carro quando ia para a casa dos meus pais. Isso porque o nosso ponto de parada para esticar as pernas era tradicionalmente num porto em Pennsylvania perto de Harrisburg.

Mas tudo tinha uma primeira vez. Por causa de Johnny, procurava endereço em Englewood, com acesso pela ponte em Washington Heights, onde Quinn morou por pouco mais de um ano. Estudei o trajeto antes e pesquisei a casa pelo maps. Achei um lugar agradável, mas era estranho uma casa daquela abrigar o bom estúdio que Johnny jurava existir. Estacionei meu carro em frente à casa, peguei meu casaco, arrumei a minha roupa e bati à porta. Tony Carrs atendeu.

"Olá" – disse ainda desconfiada.

"Rachel Berry! Há quanto tempo" – Tony Carrs disse empolgado.

"Pois é" – disse sem jeito.

Só tinha visto Tony Carrs na ocasião das gravações do curta-metragem competitivo que estrelei para Quinn e Santiago. Época em que Mike ainda morava em Nova York e a faculdade fazia parte do nosso cotidiano. Fiquei impressionada porque Tony era um sujeito com aparência de mendigo, até onde me lembrava. Mas ali apareceu um sujeito negro com os cabelos raspados, de banho tomado, limpo. O que aconteceu?

"Entre, senão você vai congelar e vão me acusar por prejudicar a garganta de uma atriz da Broadway."

Dentro da casa bem arrumada estava Johnny sentado no sofá conversando com uma moça que não conhecia. Era uma jovem de pele alva, olhos verdes intensos, meio gordinha.

"Danna, essa é Rachel Berry. Rachel, essa é a minha esposa, Danna."

"Olá!" – a cumprimentei com educação antes de dar um ligeiro abraço em Johnny. Fiquei mais confortável pela presença de Danna e do meu amigo.

"Johnny disse que você gostaria de gravar um disco" – Tony retornou a conversa após os alôs iniciais. Estávamos todos sentados na mesa da cozinha na mais pura informalidade. A casa, aliás, era muito confortável e arrumada. Estava positivamente surpresa.

"Sim" – acenei para Danna quando ela me ofereceu uma xícara de café – "Pensava a princípio em, trabalhar um EP. Cinco ou seis músicas. Lançaria isso de maneira independente, venderia pelo iTunes, essas coisas."

"Tem em mente que tipo de som gostaria de desenvolver?"

"Obrigada" – primeiro disse a Danna quando ela me entregou o café – "Não sei exatamente, Tony. Confesso que não sou a melhor pessoa quando o assunto é arranjo. Sei dizer quando gostei e quando não gostei. Penso em um pop sofisticado, um pouco mais experimental. É um som que me agrada e que seria distinto do trabalho que desenvolvo na Broadway. Mas como fazê-lo, aí é outra história."

"E as letras? Já tem alguma."

"Eu tenho um caderninho em que escrevo alguns poemas, versos. Tudo ainda muito solto. Música mesmo, só tenho uma que compus junto com Quinn há muitos anos, apesar dos garotos da banda da escola terem feito um arranjo para apresentá-la na competição de corais, ela nunca foi gravada em estúdio. Acho que é um começo. Ainda hoje gosto dessa música."

"Pode mostrá-la?"

Acenei. Terminei a xícara de café e nós quatro descemos ao porão, que naquele bairro seria o cômodo ao lado da garagem. Mas, para a minha surpresa, Tony adaptou o espaço para a construção de um estúdio pequeno, mas muito arrumado e bonito. Ele tinha dois ambientes. O menor era a sala de operações, com os computadores, um sofá de dois lugares, quadros nas paredes, violões e guitarras pendurados e um ukulele. A parte isolada acusticamente era grande o bastante para caber confortavelmente uma banda lá dentro. Havia uma bateria lá, os microfones de capitação, amplificadores, pedais, microfones com filtros. Ou seja, um estúdio completo, caseiro, confortável, mas com toda pinta de ser profissional. Entramos na sala isolada e eu sentei atrás do teclado.

"Minha técnica é pobre" – alertei – "Só sei tocar apenas o suficiente para algumas músicas a quatro mãos com meu pai que morreu ou com minha irmã. Bom..." – coloquei um cacho do meu cabelo atrás da orelha – "sei pelo menos das notas, por isso não reparem."

"Fique à vontade" – Tony ligou o equipamento, testou rapidamente, depois sentou numa dos bancos e cruzou as pernas.

Olhei minha pequena platéia acomodada. Testei o teclado. Por ter o meu próprio e praticar com alguma freqüência, dedilhava com facilidade. Toquei as notas.

"_What have i done/ wish i could run/ away from this ship going under/ Just trying to help/ hurt everyone else/ now i feel the weight of the world/ is on my shoulders/ what can you do/ when your good isn't good enough/ and all that you touch tumbles down/ cause my best intentions/ keep making a mess of things/ i Just wanna fix it somehow/ but how many times Will it take/ oh, how many times Will it take/ for me to get it right/ to get it right._"

Toquei a música inteira diante de três pessoas silenciosas. Muito diferente do que me lembrava quando apresentei essa música pela primeira vez diante do coral com Santana fazendo a segunda voz. Ou mesmo quando a cantamos naquelas regionais em Cleveland. Isso me deixou nervosa.

"Então?"

"Sua voz é incrível, Rachel" – Danna me elogiou – "Mas essa música é um tanto dramática."

"Eu a compus quando tinha 17 anos. Eu era bem mais dramática àquela época do que hoje."

"Entendo" – ela sorriu.

"Mas a música é interessante. Só precisa do arranjo certo" – Tony analisou.

"Tudo bem, o que sugere?"

O que se sucedeu foi a sessão mais incrível e criativa pelo qual já passei. Danna e Tony são dois multiinstrumentistas, sendo que ela tem formação clássica em cello (daí a razão do instrumento encostado no canto do estúdio. Johnny é um guitarrista decente e eu sei fazer alguns barulhinhos no teclado. Em uma hora, nós quatro tocávamos uma versão nova e muito mais interessante da minha canção de adolescência. Johnny seguiu a sugestão de Tony e fez a base no violão, Danna tocou baixo, Tony fez um arranjo lindo de trompete e eles me orientaram a no que fazer no teclado. Ficou incrível. Eu me sentia como uma música de verdade, criando, não apensas absorvendo o que os produtores tinham planejado para colocar a minha voz em cima. Eu não palpitava e o máximo que conseguia era modificar um detalhe aqui e ali.

Minha interpretação ficou mais seca, menos dramática. Limpa, sem precisar usar tanto a minha extensão de voz. Ao fim, nós quatro tocamos como uma banda, seguindo a rápida programação de bateria que Tony havia feito.

"Uau!"

"Ficou bom, né?" – Danna abriu um sorriso.

"Ficou genial" – olhei para o casal que em pouco tempo ganhou a minha simpatia e respeito – "então, como vamos ficar? Quais são seus honorários?"

"Geralmente eu cobro 100 dólares para produção de cada faixa. Como músicos, Danna e eu cobramos 50 dólares por cada instrumento que tocamos por faixa, mas você pode arrumar outras pessoas. O uso do sequencer é 120 dólares por música. Mixagem e masterização saem por 100 dólares por música. A gente não aluga o estúdio, mas cobramos 10 dólares adicionais no pacote por cada hora de trabalho aqui dentro, porque isso aqui puxa uma energia danada. Enfim, num EP de seis faixas o orçamento é..." – usou a calculadora do celular – "1.920 dólares. Isso fora o trabalho como instrumentista e as horas de estúdio."

"Uau, isso é um bom dinheiro" – eu tinha esse dinheiro. Só que fiquei surpresa que gravar um disco com pessoas profissionais poderia ser caro. Por outro lado, eles tinham de ganhar a vida, certo?

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: fechamos por 2 mil dólares para fazer todo o EP. Produção, arranjos, gravações, os instrumentos, as horas trabalhadas. Ajudo na composição, se for preciso. É um pacote. Direitos autorais, claro, serão recebidos conforme a porcentagem padrão."

"Sério?" – olhei para o Johnny e ele fez sinal afirmativo – "Bom, estou bem inclinada a fazer esse trabalho, mas será que posso ligar para vocês mais tarde para dar uma resposta definitiva? Preciso confirmar a minha agenda para o próximo mês com o meu agente, que também, é o meu empresário."

"Ele leva porcentagem por isso?" – Johnny perguntou assustado.

"Não neste caso. Não é que a minha agenda esteja cheia, mas tenho a peça na Broadway até mês que vem e só fico em Nova York até mês que vem antes da minha temporada de quase quatro meses morando em L.A, por isso só posso trabalhar pela manhã e pedaço da tarde. Há uma série de pequenos compromissos que podem surgir, audições, reuniões com produtores. Se vocês quiserem fechar comigo também, vão ter que enfrentar alguém com uma agenda pouco estável."

"Façamos o seguinte, Rachel" – Tony inclinou-se levemente para frente como se quisesse mesmo fechar um negócio – "Fica aqui registrado a nossa vontade de trabalhar contigo. De estabelecer uma parceria. Você nos diz quais são os dias da semana melhores para você de trabalhar e a gente deixa eles reservados para você até o final de março. Se a gente conseguir terminar esse trabalho antes, melhor ainda."

"Me parece razoável. A gente poderia se encontrar três vezes por semana, de segunda a quarta. Sendo que segunda-feira eu posso ficar o dia todo."

"Por mim, fechou."

"Por mim também. Mas eu preciso deixar o meu agente ciente, por isso só posso te dar a palavra final numa outra hora. Até amanhã, pode ser?"

"Claro!"

"E quanto ficou pela sessão hoje? Afinal, a gente praticamente fez uma nova música aqui."

"Hoje ficou pela diversão" – Tony sorriu.

Estava mesmo muito inclinada em fazer um EP. Seria mágico. Eu tinha algumas outras letras, poderia trabalhar um pouco melhor nelas e mandar ver. Dei um abraço no casal antes de ir embora com Johnny a tiracolo. Seria bom para conversar com ele às sós. Ele pediu uma carona até o Harlem que eu teria todo o prazer de providenciar.

"Carro novo?" – ele olhou para o Ford Focus vermelho.

"É de Santana. Quinn está com o nosso, e minha irmã geralmente pega o metrô para trabalhar."

"Verdade. Eu me lembro" – disse sem-jeito quando entrou no lado do passageiro – "Como é que vão as coisas em casa?"

"Normais."

"Santana está mesmo com aquele cara?" – evitei rir. Johnny trouxe o assunto na terceira pergunta que fez assim que ficamos às sós e eu sequer tinha saído da rua onde Tony morava.

"Eu não sei, Johnny. Os dois trabalham juntos na Weiz e eles tiveram um encontro fim de semana passado. Acho que ainda estão naquela fase de se conhecer."

"Santana é maior de idade, certo?" – ele falou incerto, confuso, claramente com ciúmes – "Ela tem um detector natural de picaretas, certo?"

"Ela tem um bom radar. Funciona quase sempre. Quase" – reforcei o quase propositadamente para deixá-lo em dúvida.

Mais uma vez, forcei para não rir do jeito que ele estava inseguro. O que os dois sentem um pelo outro ainda é algo muito forte. Minha irmã destina palavras pouco gentis sobre Laura, mas se existe algo que ela não pode fazer é ficar amargurada e esperar Johnny cair na real, de que os dois são feitos um para o outro e que precisam tentar mais uma vez. Não sou tão fã assim de Lionel, mas ao menos ele veio na hora certa. Minha irmã deixou de ficar tão miserável e de procurar aquela amiga prostituta dela. Deus que me perdoe, até achava que Izabella era uma companhia divertida numa mesa de bar, mas eu não poderia concordar em ter alguém como ela na minha intimidade. Odiaria se ela namorasse Santana. Seria o fim.

"Se eu te disser uma coisa, você não fica chateado?" – criei coragem de retornar o diálogo já próximo do ponto em que o deixaria.

"O quê é?"

"Se você estiver mesmo feliz com Laura, então acho que você deveria ser realmente feliz com ela e deixar de fazer perguntas sobre os relacionamentos da minha irmã. Mas se por um acaso você acredita que você e Santana têm uma chance juntos, a hora é agora" – fiz uma breve pausa diante de um sério e calado Johnny – "Eu sei que ela fez a besteira, mas em todos esses anos em que ela fez besteiras por aí, eu nunca a vi ficar tão mal, tão arrependida e tão sem ação. Nem mesmo por Brittany ela demorou tanto para tentar seguir adiante."

"Eu não sei como terminar com Laura" – Johnny falou num tom sério, pesado – "Não foi só Santana que ficou mal, Rach. Eu também demorei um bocado para me erguer e eu tenho uma dívida de gratidão com Laura."

"Mas você não a ama. Não como amou Santana" – era uma afirmação.

"Eu tentei, Rach. Ainda tento."

"Quer saber de uma coisinha, Johnny? Só alguém muito possessivo. Digo alguém com sérios problemas emocionais se daria por satisfeito por ter alguém ao lado por gratidão."

Eu o deixei no Harlem com essa pulga atrás da orelha. Não o fiz por maldade. Falava sério. Ele não me parecia feliz. Minha irmã não estava feliz também. Os dois tinham de ficar juntos, mas eram idiotas demais para se mexerem. Quem sabe agora?

Cheguei em casa e fiquei surpresa em encontrar as coisas de Quinn no armário, assim como a sacola que ela usava para passar os dias em Nova Rochelle. Bena se preparava para sair, mas antes me alertou que o humor de Quinn não estava dos melhores. Fui encontrar a minha esposa no escritório. Ela estava com os pés na cadeira, o queixo apoiado no joelho enquanto cutucava o meu teclado sem ao menos ligá-lo.

"Oi" – disse cautelosa – "Não achei que você viria dormir em casa hoje. O que aconteceu?"

"Semana de folga" – sequer olhou para mim.

"Por quê?"

"Gary fez uma reunião geral hoje lá nos estúdios. A ABC cancelou a série, mas vai exibir todos os episódios da segunda temporada para que se ao menos possamos fazer um desfecho. Os roteiristas estão trabalhando para encerrar a série, dar um acabamento decente, sabe?"

Para ser sincera, a série não era excepcional, apesar de ter algumas boas qualidades. A produção da Bad Things era de primeira e todos reconheciam isso, tanto que ganharam dois Emmys técnicos ano passado. Mas a história não era grande coisa e os atores não eram tão carismáticos. Não havia um nome forte para sustentar. A audiência não era das melhores, mas longe de ser uma catástrofe.

"Sinto muito, Quinn. Sinto mesmo. Eu sei que todo mundo trabalha duro."

"É, trabalhamos mesmo."

Peguei a outra cadeira e sentei-me ao lado de Quinn. Passei o meu braço pelos ombros dela e a beijei na cabeça.

"O que vai acontecer agora?"

"A gente vai terminar a temporada. Então os atores e as pessoas com contrato para trabalhar apenas na série serão dispensadas. O pessoal do estúdio vai começar a montar um set enorme que vai ser usado num longa-metragem que Liam conseguiu dinheiro da Warner. Eu vou voltar ao escritório na Madison e aguardar Terry ver o que me espera. Provavelmente vão me colocar para fazer a direção de foto dos clipes e das propagandas."

"Você gosta de fazer vídeo clipes" – procurei ser otimista.

"É... talvez!"

Abracei minha esposa. O dia tornou-se longo.

...

**27 de fevereiro de 2018**

**(Santana)**

Duas coisas sobre Lionel: ele era um caipira culto muito divertido; e ele não era muito bom de cama. O primeiro ponto era algo público. Lionel era um sujeito que tornou-se querido no setor de projetos, até por mim. Isso aconteceu antes mesmo do advento Paul McCartney. O segundo ponto eu experimentei no último fim de semana. Na sexta-feira, saímos para dançar após o expediente com algumas outras pessoas da Weiz, bebemos um pouco e transamos primeiro no banheiro ali no calor do momento. Não há muito que dizer nessas circunstâncias, mas foi um começo promissor. No sábado, a programação foi mais íntima. Ele me chamou para jantar no apartamento dele, cozinhou para mim, bebemos vinho e transamos.

Meus colegas de trabalho ficaram chocados quando aparecemos na Weiz como um casal. Todo mundo tinha em mim uma bitch exigente que ficaram surpresos ao ver que essa bitch aqui tinha pego o melhor partido do departamento. Bom partido entre aspas, porque tudo que Lionel tinha era o salário que recebia. O apartamento no Bronx era alugado, o carro era bem usado. Mas eu nunca fui atrás de partido rico mesmo. O importante era que Lionel me fazia bem naquele momento.

"Como está o andamento da segunda edição do festival?" – entrei na sala em que o departamento de promoções foi instalado. Lionel estava por lá com os óculos de grau no rosto (ele usava só para leitura, mas comumente esquecia de tirá-lo da cara) – "Preciso da lista de atrações fechada até às seis. A reunião com os parceiros é amanhã, pessoal!"

"É que o empresário da Norah Jones ainda ficou de dar a resposta final hoje e o pessoal da Alice Russell ainda não se comunicou" – uma menina procurou justificar.

"Deixa eu fazer uma pergunta: Adele não confirmou que iria vir nessa porra?" – o pessoal acenou – "Foo Fighters não confirmaram que iriam encerrar o festival no dia rock?" – mais acenos – "E vocês sabem o que é ter parênteses com a palavra pendente na frente de um nome, correto?" – mais acenos – "Então qual é o problema? Imprime logo o material que eu preciso disso na minha mesa antes de encerrar o meu expediente e a versão digital disso na minha caixa de mensagens."

Deixei a sala com as costas levantadas e o cenho característico na minha testa. Não era a pessoa mal bem-humorada dentro da Weiz naqueles dias. Não quando os boatos de que eu me tornaria diretora do departamento de projetos circulavam fortes pelos corredores em meio a conclusão dos trabalhos de quase dois anos que fizeram a empresa voltar a se mexer novamente. Eu sabia que assumiria o departamento em setembro, que era o tempo para o atual trabalho ser concluído, mas não era para a informação ter vazado. Não com a ameaça do meu chefe se demitir antes que a diretoria tivesse a chance de remanejá-lo para que eu assumir o posto. Se ele se demitisse, eu teria de assumir a responsabilidade mais cedo que o planejado e isso estragaria alguns dos meus planos. Inclusive as minhas férias!

Eram coisas que faziam parte do jogo empresarial, das políticas e movimentações internas e era preciso lidar com aquilo. Nossas ações tinham se valorizado e os sócios estavam felizes em ter mais dinheiro no bolso. A Weiz não deixou de ser a empresa sanguessuga de judeus espertinhos, mas para a sociedade a imagem era outra. Isso significava que o trabalho e a pressão sob o departamento de projetos seriam bem maiores dali adiante.

"Pega leve, San" – Lionel me acompanhou corredor a fora – "O pessoal está dando o sangue."

"Eu sei. Só que se isso não sair redondinho amanhã, é o meu sangue que vai ser derramado."

"Você precisa relaxar."

"Mesmo?" – sorri para Lionel – "O que sugere?"

"Cinema?"

"Não estou a fim de sair hoje."

"Sessão de comédia em DVD?"

"Ou a gente pode ver os melhores episódios de Dr. Who lá em casa. O box de rays chegou ontem lá em casa."

"Dr. Who é excelente pedida."

"Combinado" – paramos em frente ao elevador – "Te vejo no fim do expediente."

"Por quê?" – Lionel ficou confuso.

"Reunião com Alex agora."

"Certo" – trocamos um selinho e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

A minha reunião com Alex foi basicamente para dizer que eu seria mandada na próxima semana para uma visita à filial em Houston para concluir o trabalho de sincronização do andamento dos trabalhos. Uma semana na terra dos Fabray. Estava tão feliz com isso como se tivesse ido tomar injeção na testa. Mas fazia parte. Sempre fazia. Essa crescente demanda atrapalhava as coisas com a Rock'n'Pano. Daí a necessidade de acelerar a contratação de um segundo funcionário e fazer Tomiko a minha gerente. Mas do jeito que carruagem andava, só poderia ver isso depois de voltar do Texas. Aproveitei para deixar a mensagem para Tomiko autorizando a postagem do anúncio da vaga de trabalho. Quando chegasse de viagem a gente faria a triagem de currículos e ela me ajudaria com as entrevistas.

Eram quase sete horas quando volteia minha mesa no departamento de projetos. Como o exigido, o relatório do festival estava todo na minha mesa. Era um alívio. Passei o olho rapidamente no material e tudo parecia certo. Coloquei o relatório na minha pasta e peguei minhas coisas para ir embora.

"Vamos?" – Lionel passou o braço pela minha cintura e descemos até o prédio-estacionamento em que ele guardava o carrinho dele. Para mim era muito mais fácil pegar o metrô sabendo que a estação era praticamente em frente da Weiz e tinha de andar apenas um quarteirão na estação em Upper East Side.

Como o previsto, pegamos um pouco de engarrafamento. Daí outra razão do porque eu pegava metrô. Para passar o tempo, liguei o rádio. Tinha nada de interessante passando e o ipod de Lionel não estava por perto. Sintonizei da estação da Broadway e estava num programa de sucessos recentes. Sorri com a coincidência de ouvir "Lamentos de uma Gata", a música que Rachel cantava em, saltimbancos. Era bom e estranho ouvir minha irmã na rádio. Ainda mais sabendo que ela começou a gravar um EP junto com uns amigos de Johnny. Disse que eu teria de gravar algumas vozes. Tudo bem. Se tivesse tempo, claro que participaria dessa brincadeira, em especial em Get it Right, por toda história que tinha essa canção.

"Porque do risinho" – Lionel perguntou.

"Nada. É que eu acho que Rachel fez muito bem essa música. É um novo clássico."

"Será para tanto?"

"Daqui a 50 anos, aposto que as pessoas ainda vão ouvir essa gravação."

"Você é otimista, San. E ama muito a sua irmã."

"Por quê? Acha que estou errada."

"Sei lá. Vai ver porque não curto muito trilha desses musicais da Broadway. Só isso."

"Mesmo?" – aquilo era uma novidade – "Que Rachel nunca saiba disso, Lion, ou você fará uma inimiga feroz."

"Eu já tenho a impressão de que ela não gosta de mim."

"Ela gosta... é que... é complicado. Rachel tem algumas idéias fixas sobre coisas que não dizem respeito a ela."

Lionel acenou e continuamos a batalha no trânsito até o meu prédio. Não encontramos estacionamento em frente, e por isso tivemos de arrumar um lugar no quarteirão ao lado. Andamos pela calçada de mãos dadas, Lionel gentilmente segurando a minha pasta. Teríamos a casa só para nós até que Rachel voltasse do teatro. Quinn estava em Nova Rochelle enfiada no estúdio gravando uma série moribunda. Mas quando entrei em casa, a surpresa: Johnny se levantava da mesa de jantar. Fiquei paralisada por alguns instantes por causa da surpresa.

"Johnny?" – foi Lionel quem perguntou – "O que está fazendo aqui, cara?"

"Eu terminei tudo com a Laura."

Meu coração disparou.


	15. Março de 2018

**02 de março de 2018**

**(Quinn)**

"Hoje você está particularmente para baixo" – Irina disse com a ponta da caneta nos lábios. Odiava quando ela fazia isso passava a impressão mais profissional, de distanciamento. Era nesses pequenos gestos que tinha a certeza que lidava com a minha psicóloga, uma profissional distanciada, e não com uma velha conhecida que eu podia conversar sobre tudo.

"Terry me mandou chamar novamente para o escritório da Bad Things."

"Por quê?"

"A série The Project foi cancelada pela ABC."

"Desculpe a ignorância, mas a empresa que você trabalha não pode continuar o projeto?"

"Poderiam, mas não vai rolar. Os caciques da Bad Things decidiram não investir mais nesse projeto e encerrá-lo assim que o último episódio for gravado. Eles estão com um longa-metragem em pré-produção e ninguém quis ir atrás de outros veículos, como a Netflix para salvar a série."

"Assisti alguns episódios. Confesso que foi por sua causa. Achava interessante. Era muito bem feita."

"Sim, era. Aliás, como tudo que é feito na Bad Things. Existe lá dentro uma norma de padrão de qualidade seguida à risca. Para se ter uma idéia, a empresa hoje está num patamar que ela rejeita contas com potencial de atrapalhar o andamento dos demais trabalhos em curso. Tudo que a Bad Things faz é com produção de primeira. Uma série pode ter péssimos atores, roteiristas razoáveis, ou um diretor de merda. Mas a produção é sempre um primor."

"Por que a série foi cancelada?"

"Decisão da ABC. A audiência era razoável suficiente para o projeto seguir por mais uma temporada, mas até onde sei, a ABC condicionou a renovação da série mediante a um corte significativo no orçamento. A Bad Things não concordou porque, segundo Gary, isso implicaria em corte nos salários, demissões e sobrecarregar os profissionais de um modo não aceitável. A produção também teria de ser simplificada, o que para um cara que tem formação em direção de arte é quase um insulto. Barbra ratificou a argumentação de Gary, não por causa dos cortes, mas por causa do estreitamento da margem de lucro da Bad Things com a série. Entre fazer algo menor, mas continuar, ou decepar tudo de uma vez, eles optaram pela opção mais pragmática."

"Você ficou decepcionada mais com a Bad Things do que com a ABC, correto?"

"Por aí. O que mais me revoltou é que eles sequer me deixaram participar das gravações dos dois últimos episódios. Gary mandou me desligar da equipe nessa semana. Ontem foi o meu último dia junto com o pessoal" – limpei uma lágrima. Já tinha chorado o suficiente quando me despedi do elenco e das pessoas que trabalhavam diretamente comigo, em especial os que não eram funcionários da Bad Things.

"Por que eles não deixaram? Alguma reclamação com o seu trabalho?"

"Não até onde sei. Há um contrato para fazer uma série de filmes institucionais para a GM e a equipe que for montada vai passar umas três semanas em Detroit. Tudo indica que eu estou nessa equipe, pelo que Terry me informou. A reunião é nessa segunda e acho que já vou ter que viajar junto com o diretor encarregado na quinta-feira para dar início à produção."

"Você pensa que fracassou por ser desligada de um projeto que não tinha mais futuro para ser incluída em outro?"

"Não sei, doutora. Só sei que a sensação é amarga. Como se estivesse apreciando um pedaço de bolo, até que alguém tira a fatia que nem tinha terminado e me manda comer um prato de rúcula."

"Ouvir você falando desse jeito, me soa como se a empresa tivesse te punindo, Quinn. Você realmente acredita que seja isso?"

"Eu não sei."

"A GM me parece ser uma conta importante para a Bad Things."

"É uma das maiores contas, para falar a verdade."

"Não me parece que eles iriam colocar profissionais descompromissados para cuidar de algo tão importante, concorda?"

"Acho que não" – eu sabia, lá no fundo que estava reagindo mal – "Mas o prazer que se tem em fazer um trabalho não se compara com o outro."

"Quinn, até entendo que o prazer que se tem nesses trabalhos é algo distinto, mas ainda não consegui enxergar o problema que envolve a sua pessoa. Pelo que me contou aqui, a empresa te valoriza o suficiente para confiar a você um projeto importante, mesmo que isso significasse te tirar de algo que gostava, mas que já era um produto descartado. Projetos são assim: até mesmo aqueles mais bem-sucedidos estão fadados a ter um fim algum dia. Sei que é difícil desligar deles, sobretudo quando se há grande envolvimento emocional, mas aqui estamos nós para trabalhar esse desapego."

"Não era tão apegada assim à série" – olhei para a bolinha em minhas mãos – "Quer dizer, eu era... mas acho que seria mais fácil se a gente tivesse saído por cima."

"Então a sua bronca maior foi por conta do fracasso do projeto e nem tanto pelo seu desligamento precoce" – era uma afirmação e Irina relaxou na poltrona como se tivesse satisfeita por ter encontrado o meu problema, ou algo assim. Eu a odiava por isso. Odiava mesmo – "Precisa entender que essas coisas não são pessoais, Quinn."

"É, mas era algo que meu nome estava incluso, meu suor e não posso negar que a sensação do fracasso me atingiu em cheio."

"Isso não é de agora, ou por causa dessa série em específico. Você não lida bem com esse tipo de revés de modo geral."

"Eu fui criada para ser uma vencedora, doutora. Não é fácil lidar com fracassos, apesar de já ter passado por vários deles."

"Seus pais sempre foram exigentes quanto a ser um vencedor, correto?"

"Desde que me entendo por gente" – suspirei.

"Como isso acontecia? O que seus pais diziam a você e a sua irmã?"

"Da importância de sermos modelos para os outros, de só andar com vencedores como nós, gente que valesse à pena. Minha mãe foi cheerio na época dela, foi a rainha do baile, fazia trabalhos de caridade na cidade, casou-se com um homem que nasceu rico, filho de banqueiro, serviu o exército antes de entrar na faculdade. Você sabe: modelos ideais. Heterossexuais, brancos, tradicionais. Meu pai sempre foi exigente comigo e com Frannie. Tínhamos de tirar boas notas, entrar no quatro de honra, ser atléticas, namorar os caras certos, ter amizades aceitáveis, liderar, vencer. Um desvio, um vacilo e meu pai nos apresentava a uma palmatória de madeira que guardava no escritório dele em nossa casa para nos lembrar como o fracasso podia ser doloroso."

"A surra era o preço da falha" – Irina franziu a testa.

"Basicamente. Nas falhas que ele considerava menos graves ele batia na palma de nossas mãos. Nas mais graves, ele mandava subir o vestido e se inclinar."

"Quinn..." – senti que Irina pisou em ovos nesse momento – "O seu pai, por um acaso tocava em você durante essas punições? Você chegou a sofrer constrangimentos?"

"Oh não doutora" – me aprecei em esclarecer – "Meu pai é muita coisa: é um homem machista, orgulhoso, conservador, cheio de idéias preconceituosas, mas ele nunca encostou a mão em mim ou em Frannie com esse propósito, eu lhe asseguro. Ele nunca me tocou de forma sexual. Meu pai não é um estuprador. Nem ele, nem a minha mãe. O que acontecia nesses momentos em que ele mandava levantar o vestido e me inclinar com as mãos apoiadas na mesa era para contar a quantidade de vezes que ele surraria meu traseiro com a palmatória."

"Ainda assim, isso não foi correto da parte dele, Quinn. Isso é uma forma de abuso."

"Sei disso, doutora, mas ainda acho que isso é nada perto das coisas que gente costuma ver nos noticiários populares. Como os pais que estupram as filhas, as mantém cativas, fazem outros filhos nelas para serem abusados também. Meu pai nunca me tocou dessa forma. Ele brigava conosco se nos visse sentadas no colo de qualquer outro homem, até do nosso avô Penn, que era pastor. Quando era criança, meu pai dizia que podia conversar, brincar, contar piadas, mas jamais ficar sozinha com homens mais velhos. Na época eu não entendia, não tinha a malícia, mas hoje eu sei que ele estava certo em ter esse cuidado apesar de alguns exageros aqui e ali. Meu pai tinha uma política rigorosa quanto a namoros também. Pelo menos em teoria."

"Em teoria?"

"Ir a bailes e sair com rapazes só depois dos 14 anos. Era proibido levar namorado para o quarto, mas quando Frannie quebrou essa regra, veio outra nova de que a porta do quarto teria de permanecer aberta. Minha mãe rezava uma missa para nós sobre a importância da castidade, mas isso não evitou que Frannie perdesse a virgindade aos 15 anos. Acho que quando as coisas começaram a acontecer com minha irmã, meu pai, que não é um tolo e sabe que adolescentes têm hormônios fortes, passou a fazer vista grossa. Desde que a gente não engravidasse ou não fôssemos pegas em situação constrangedora, estava tudo certo. Claro que, da boca para fora, a gente ainda fingia ser a família imaculada de sempre."

"Até você engravidar."

"É. Eu falhei e fui punida da pior forma possível. Quando Finn contou a eles que estava grávida naquele jantar desastroso, eu era a imagem do completo fracasso, como se não servisse mais para ser uma Fabray. O orgulho do meu pai foi mortalmente ferido e ele não me perdoou. Às vezes penso que se a escola inteira não tivesse sabido antes dos meus pais, eles teriam agendado um aborto secreto e essa sujeira seria jogada para debaixo do tapete. Claro que quando olho para Beth hoje, essa teoria me enoja e penso que talvez as coisas aconteceram exatamente como tinham de acontecer. Eu provei para o meu pai que não era um fracasso, que era uma Fabray, apesar de ter personificado tudo que ele repudiava: gays, latinos, judeus e democratas de esquerda."

"Achei que você fosse republicana."

"E sou. Mas é que Rachel é judia, tem descendência latina e é democrata de esquerda. Como somos casadas..." – Iria soltou uma gargalhada, que logo foi contida.

"Você percebeu o que o suposto fracasso te levou?"

"Como?"

"O que considerou um fracasso foi também força motriz para que se superasse e provou de que na verdade você se superou. Não nos termos da sua família, mas nos seus próprios. Isso é algo que pode se orgulhar para a vida e também é a lição e a experiência adquiridas que deveria se apoiar. Infelizmente, as decepções e supostos fracassos fazem parte da vida de todos nós. Não há imunidade para as provas que a vida coloca em nossa frente. Há aqueles que desanimam e ficam pelo caminho. Há aqueles que choram e se desesperam. Há aqueles que culpam quem tem nada com isso para justificar o revés. Mas há aqueles que na dificuldade aprendem a lição a ser tirada e seguem em frente. Olha para a sua vida, Quinn. Olha o longo caminho que percorreu até aqui. Olha para todos os obstáculos pelos quais passou e a forma como você os ultrapassou. Acha realmente que uma mudança no seu trabalho é tão impactante ou importante assim perto de tudo? Você não perdeu o seu emprego, ninguém feriu o seu orgulho. Onde está o fracasso? Onde está a mancha no seu currículo? Numa série que foi cancelada num desacordo? Mas o seu trabalho nela não foi elogiado? Não deveria sentir-se feliz pelo dever cumprido, pelo trabalho bem realizado de sua parte? Entendo que por vezes pessoas que passaram por provas muito duras, como foi o seu caso, podem se sentir no direito de reclamar. Sei que temos direito de ficar chateados mesmo pelas questões mais bobas. Mas cá entre nós, não acha que exagerou?"

Fiquei em silêncio diante desse puxão de orelha.

"É que às vezes..." – recomecei sem jeito – "Quando acho que fracassei em algo, é como se sentisse aqueles golpes da palmatória."

Iria olhou-me com surpresa e depois voltou-se para o tablet, como se fosse um recurso para não me encarar naquele momento.

"Nós vamos trabalhar nisso, Quinn. Mas quero que você deixe o consultório com isso bem claro em sua mente: não é uma fracassada, mesmo que perca algumas partidas desse jogo da vida. Porque não é o dinheiro, a fama ou o sucesso profissional, a beleza, a esperteza, ou quaisquer outras habilidades especiais que faz de uma pessoa ser uma vencedora. É a sua integridade. Você entendeu isso, Quinn?" – acenei – "Ótimo. Encare esse novo trabalho de forma positiva e esteja aberta para a nova experiência. Talvez você goste de fazer esses vídeos. Talvez eles possam conter outra lição valiosa."

...

**03 de março de 2018**

**(Santana)**

Olhei para o relógio. Ainda faltavam dez minutos para o horário combinado. Eu já estava sentada no Starbucks próximo ao campus da NYU no Brooklin há alguns minutos. Meu cappuccino estava em mãos, assim como meus bagels para acompanhar. Estava ansiosa. Muito, mas era a decisão certa.

"Em toda a minha vida, nunca cheguei depois de uma dama num encontro" – Lionel me surpreendeu ao me dar um selinho nos lábios antes de sentar-se na cadeira à minha frente. Não tinha o visto chegar de tão perdida que estava nos meus pensamentos – "É uma honra ter Santana Berry-Lopez no Brooklin."

"Eu morei no Brooklin e muitos dos meus bons amigos ainda moram aqui. Eu não sou dessas afetadas de Upper Side" – dei uma de ofendida. Lionel acenou, mas não sorriu. Era um sujeito muito espero e já devia ter sacado que não estava ali para namorar. Não depois de presenciar a cena que Johnny fez no início da semana.

Não que o Johnny tivesse feito uma cena propriamente dita. Meu Johnny Boy não era disso, mas dentro do jeito dele, pode-se dizer que foi um desses momentos definidores. Naquele dia ele tinha chegado cedo na minha casa e pegou Rachel de saída para o teatro. Os dois conversaram rapidamente e minha irmã achou que fosse uma boa idéia deixá-lo lá dentro para esperar para falar comigo. O que Johnny não esperava é que eu chegasse em casa acompanhada de Lionel. Então ele olhou para mim, disse que havia terminado com Laura e que estava ali só para me informar. Pediu licença e foi embora. Lionel perguntou o que havia sido aquilo, mas tudo que fiz foi pegar um box de Dr. Who e assisti sem realmente prestar atenção. Minha cabeça estava um turbilhão. Mal acreditava que a notícia que mais queria ouvir veio num momento em que eu ensaiava tentar seguir adiante. Não falei com Johnny após esse dia.

"Então, vamos falar o que interessa?" – ele forçou um sorriso.

"Não vai pedir nada antes?"

"Santana, por mais que deseje que você esteja aqui por ser uma pessoa excêntrica suficiente para me encontrar num Starbucks próximo a minha casa quando há uma unidade dessa rede há poucos quarteirões da sua casa, sei que esse não é o caso e que possivelmente eu vou sair daqui com o coração partido."

"Quem disse que eu vou terminar?" – fiquei na defensiva por um reflexo – "Eu posso simplesmente querer passar um tempo contigo tomando café."

"Eu tenho exatamente 35 dólares no bolso e aposto esses mesmos 35 de que você veio aqui para terminar. Se você quisesse simplesmente passar um tempo comigo, teria ido ao meu apartamento em vez de ter escolhido um lugar impessoal próximo da minha casa."

"Você é bom" – gesticulei apontando para Lionel e depois o encarei – "Não está chateado?"

"Não se engane, eu estou. Mas vamos ser francos aqui: só o fato de você ter me dado bola já foi bom demais para ser verdade. Confesso que estava mais inflado que um balão até que aquele seu ex-namorado nos surpreendeu na sua casa naquele dia. Ali eu vi que perdi. Que era questão de tempo para você me dar um pé na bunda."

"Eu sinto muito, de verdade."

"Johnny... ele é o seu cara, não é?"

"É sim" – respondi com firmeza.

"Vocês estão juntos agora?"

"Ainda não."

"O que impede?"

"Agora? Ninguém, além de nós mesmos."

"Boa sorte, Santana Berry-Lopez, e obrigado pela consideração."

Se todos os rompimentos fossem assim, o mundo seria maravilhoso. Convenhamos, isso só foi possível porque não houve tempo ou abertura suficiente para que Lionel e eu criássemos laços emocionais duradouros ou profundos. Ele foi só um cara legal que teve a sorte comigo por algum tempo. Ainda na cafeteria, demos um breve beijo de despedida e eu fui embora em meu carro. Tinha um endereço em mãos anotado num pedaço de papel amassado: Burough Park, 1446 41th street, segundo andar.

Liguei o carro e também o rádio. Estava determinada. Aumentei o volume. Nos auto-falantes saiam a voz de Joe Strummer e com ele eu cantava.

"_Darling you've got to let me know/ should i stay or should i go?/ if you say that you are mine/ i'll be here til the end of time/ so you got to let me know/ should i stay or should i go?_"

Cheguei à rua em questão. Nada além de um típico bairro do Brooklin: calçadas mais largas, prédios pequenos e antigos, algumas grades nas janelas, limpeza urbana falha, grande mistura econômica. O prédio em questão era o um dos mais feios e estreitos daquela rua. Logo se notava que não passava de um lugar que fornecia um quarto, banheiro, cozinha e sala pequenos e estreitos. Subi as escadas, e bati à porta. Meu coração palpitava como um maluco no meu peito. Mas não encontrei resposta. Bati novamente e nada. Suspirei. Esse era o risco de ir à casa de alguém sem ao menos avisar: corre-se o risco de encontrar a porta fechada.

Anti-clima.

Sentei-me na escada e peguei o meu celular. Olhei para a agenda, para os nomes que ali estavam registrados. Seguindo o mote da música, não sabia se ligava ou não.

"Bom dia" – olhei para cima, em direção às escadas, e vi uma garotinha negra que devia ter cinco ou seis anos. Era meio rechonchuda e os cabelos estavam amarrados em vários coquezinhos presos em elásticos coloridos.

"Oi" – respondi.

"Tá perdida?" – a menininha desceu mais um degrau.

"Não... é que eu estou esperando um amigo que mora nesse apartamento."

"O que se mudou para cá a pouco tempo?" – acenei – "Eu acho ele bonito, mas a minha mãe disse que ele tem jeito de ser traficante porque tem tatuagem e teve um dia que chegou bêbado."

"Mesmo? Mas isso é muito triste."

"Minha mãe não deixa eu falar com ele."

"Bom, ele não é traficante ou bandido. Na verdade é um cara muito legal. Acho que ele bebeu um dia porque devia estar se sentido triste por causa dessas coisas de adulto."

"Você é a namorada dele?" – desceu mais dois degraus.

"Talvez."

"Você é bonita."

"Obrigada" – sorri. Acho que devia ter sangue doce para crianças – "Também te acho bonita."

"Kelly!" – uma voz enfática veio do andar de cima.

A menininha se assustou e subiu as escadas. Sequer disse tchau. Voltei a minha solidão nas escadarias e ao meu impasse: ligar ou não ligar.

"Santana?" – meu perdeu a importância.

"Oi Johnny" – levantei-me da escada. Johnny segurava uma sacola de mercado com algumas compras. Era possível ver a caixa de cereal e as maçãs que ele tanto gostava.

"Por que não disse que viria? Eu poderia ter arrumado as coisas e com certeza você não teria de esperar sentada nessa escada" – passou por mim sem jeito e destrancou a porta – "O lugar está uma zona. Não tive tempo de arrumar as coisas."

Entrei no apartamento logo atrás de Johnny que só tinha caixas de papelão espalhadas, uma cadeira e uma mesa velhos com o computador em cima. Mesmo que tivesse avisado, não acho que ali tinha alguma coisa para ser arrumado.

"Não repare" – ele estava sem graça.

"Não se pode negar que o lugar é um avanço perto daquele muquifo que você morava em Nova Jersey. Pelo menos agora o seu quarto está separado da sala por uma parede."

"Agora você está sendo cruel" – ele deixou as compras no balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha.

"Nem tanto."

"O que veio fazer aqui, San?"

"Fazer a mesma coisa que você fez no início dessa semana. Vim te avisar que eu terminei com Lionel" – Johnny acenou e encostou-se ao balcão – "Vai dizer nada?" – aproximei-me devagar.

"Faltam palavras" – ele falou com sinceridade tão absurda que eu disparei a rir.

Foi só então que Johnny relaxou. Ele aproximou-se de mim, colocou as mãos na minha cintura.

"Não vai ser tão fácil, San. A gente tem muito que colocar em ordem."

"A gente discute a respeito mais tarde" – disse já sentindo a respiração quente dele no meu rosto.

Nossos lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez depois de quase um ano e foi incrível. Pura eletricidade. O beijo que começou tenro, progrediu para uma carícia passional em pouco tempo. Logo nossas mãos passeavam pelos corpos um do outro. Senti as mãos firmes de Johnny nos meus seios, enquanto eu não me fazia de rogada em sentir os músculos das costas e também o traseiro firme. Minhas mãos encontraram o limite da camiseta de Johnny e eu puxei o tecido para cima. Ele entendeu e tirou a camiseta. Parei por um instante para apreciar o corpo que tanto adorava. Johnny estava mais magro, mas ainda conservava o bom físico, os músculos abdominais discretos, o tórax bem definido, os ombros largos, os braços fortes. Era lindo. Simplesmente lindo.

"Tem camisinha?" – sussurrei no ouvido dele. Fazia quase um ano que não tomava a pílula.

Johnny acenou e continuou com as carícias que me deixavam tonta de prazer. Por mais que tenha estado com Izabella e com Lionel nesse período, não se comparava com a intimidade, com a troca, com o amor que existia entre eu e meu Johnny Boy. Ele me ergueu e eu lacei a cintura dele com minhas pernas. Assim fui conduzida até o quarto que só tinha a cama para contar a história.

"Um minuto" – ele saiu do quarto correndo e eu o observei ali, sentada na cama. Ele foi até a uma mochila que estava na sala e a abriu. Pegou alguma coisa lá dentro: camisinha. Voltou para mim com a mesma pressa.

Tivemos uma breve batalha para nos despirmos. Eu queria abrir o cinto dele e a calça com urgência. Ele queria tirar a minha camiseta e meu sutiã. Rimos por causa das mãos ansiosas, desencontradas, atrapalhadas, trêmulas. Por fim ele desistiu de tirar minha blusa e se concentrou na parte de baixo da minha roupa. Abriu o meu cinto, tirou a minha calça junto com a calcinha e beijou o meu sexo. Quase explodi nesse momento. Johnny me deixou no limite, até que eu puxei os cabelos dele e o forcei a olhar para mim.

"Quero você . Agora" – disse urgente, ofegante.

"É para já, princesa."

Ele desceu o zíper da calça e expôs o membro ereto, firme, duro. Eu levei minha mão esquerda ao pênis e o provei, chupando e lambendo a cabeça enquanto minha mão fazia movimentos de vai e vem.

"San..." – senti que Johnny também estava muito próximo.

Parei minha estimulação e peguei a camisinha. Fiz questão de colocar a proteção.

Johnny parou por um instante, acariciou o meu rosto e me deu um leve beijo.

"Eu te amo, San. Você não imagina quanto" – disse olhando nos meus olhos.

Então senti a delícia da penetração. Prendi minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele enquanto Johnny fazia movimentos rápidos e firmes dentro de mim. O orgasmo veio forte, rápido. Vi estrelas. Senti Johnny pesar sobre mim, ele também estava relaxado, com a cabeça entre meu ombro e pescoço. Então ele disse algo que não entendi.

"O quê?" – dei um tapinha nas costas dele reforçando meu pedido para que ele repetisse.

"Deu cãibra. Na minha panturrilha. Cãibra" – ele rolou para o lado e começou a resmungar, como se chorasse baixinho.

Achei a situação tão absurda que comecei a rir. A gargalhar.

"Não ria" – disse como um menino chorão – "Não tem graça."

"Você tem cãibra no momento em que a gente fica junto de novo e quer que eu não ria?"

"Não seja má!"

"Você deveria comer uma banana."

"Do jeito que você fala, soa muito sujo, San."

"Talvez seja...ai!" – ele começou a tentar fazer cosquinha em mim, mas não durou muito pois logo resmungou com a dor, que deu a vantagem de eu ficar por cima – "Aprendeu a não dar golpes baixos?"

"Talvez se eu comer uma bananinha, a cãibra passe" – ele disse malicioso.

"Isso é só papo, John Edward Hall Jr? Ou você vai cumprir?"

"Se você sentar um pouco mais para cima..."

Beijei-o na boca com paixão. Era impressionante como a gente reencontrava momentos felizes quase que instantaneamente quando estávamos com a pessoa certa ao nosso lado.

...

**26 de março de 2018**

**(Rachel)**

Santana resmungava demais. Eu só pedi para que ela passasse o dia fazendo mais alguns dos vocais para o meu EP. Não tenho culpa que a voz dela harmonizava perfeitamente com a minha. Claro que a minha esposa tem um timbre de voz lindo, apesar da pouca extensão e do pouco treino. Minha mãe também é uma grande cantora, mas francamente, quando fazemos duetos, a gente mais rivaliza do que estabelece uma parceria. Acho o timbre de voz da minha irmã simplesmente lindo. E quando pega para fazer a segunda voz, não há quem faça melhor do que ela. Ou era Santana ou duplicar a minha voz. Também pensei numa voz masculina, e Josh Solano, que era uma das minhas opções favoritas, aceitou fazer numa canção.

Kurt? Ele ficou enciumado quando não o convidei. Em minha defesa, Tony o escutou e disse que não ficaria bem dentro do trabalho que estávamos desenvolvendo. Kurt era uma diva e duas divas não cabiam no projeto. Além disso, ele sabia tocar instrumento algum. Eu o convidei para assistir a uma das gravações, num momento em que Tony e eu trabalhávamos na lapidação de uma das letras. Kurt também se mostrou pouco hábil.

"Ainda acho que essa música é adolescente demais" – Santana estava do estúdio com o fone no ouvido e a letra de Get It Right em mãos.

"Loser Like Me é adolescente demais" – respondi pelo microfone. Estava ao lado de Tony na bancada da mesa de canais. Johnny e Danna riam e conversavam no sofá – "Anda logo, Santy."

Tony soltou o áudio da gravação da música mais ou menos no ponto em que Santana deveria gravar a parte dela. Observei a minha irmã através do vidro. Santana tinha o fone enorme no ouvido, balançava a cabeça e inclinou-se um pouco à frente na parte em que teria de fazer a segunda voz. Posso ser a pessoa mais besta e sentimental do mundo, mas senti um orgulho danado em vê-la trabalhando novamente em algo relacionado à música e à arte.

"_Cause i can't go back and undo this_" – mais um verso e ela cantou mais uma vez – "But if i get stronger and wiser/ I'll get through this" – e cantou o refrão no tom correto. Estava orgulhosa do resultado.

"Opa peraí" – Santana parou de cantar no meio do refrão.

"O que foi?" – Tony falou ao microfone.

"Eu dei uma engasgada. Dá para fazer o refrão de novo?"

"Ok" – Tony manejou o software que usava para gravar o meu EP – "Vai lá."

Estava tão concentrada no trabalho que minha irmã fazia que levei um susto quando Johnny me cutucou com o celular de Santana. Olhei para ele e franzi a testa. Às vezes não acreditava que ele e minha irmã tinham voltado. Eu via os dois tão bem, brincando lá em casa, cozinhando juntos, contando piadas. Era como um casal novo de namorados, como se eles tivessem dado a chance para si mesmos de um novo começo.

"É o advogado. Ele disse que você poderia atendê-lo."

"Ok" – peguei o celular e levantei-me da cadeira enquanto minha irmã continuava a trabalhar – "Senhor White? Aqui é Rachel. Você precisa falar com a minha irmã?"

"_Preciso sim, mas posso adiantar o assunto contigo, já que é parte interessada._"

"Pois não? O que houve?"

"_O senhor Weiz está em Nova York e gostaria de ter um encontro com vocês duas ainda hoje._"

"Qual a urgência?"

"_Ele quer sacramentar a divisão de bens ainda em vida e precisa estar com vocês para a assinatura dos papéis. Ele solicita um encontro com você e sua irmã na residência dele em Kings Point. Às duas tarde está bom para as duas?_"

"Tudo bem, mas ainda pergunto qual a urgência?"

"_Eu não estou autorizado a adiantar as razões para as duas. Ele mesmo quer conversar com as duas._"

"Tudo bem, estaremos lá."

Desliguei o celular e olhei para o relógio. Eram quase dez da manhã. Tony conversava com Santana no trabalho de produtor que lhe cabia. Danna dedilhava baixinho o baixo no sofá, mas Johnny olhava para mim ansioso.

"Então?"

"O senhor Weiz está na cidade que quer falar comigo e com Santy."

Esperei Santana terminar Get It Right e sair do estúdio para dar a notícia. Minha irmã perguntou se ainda dava tempo de fazer a segunda voz em _Innocent_, uma canção que fiz sobre a chegada de alguém cru ao mundo adulto. Era uma metáfora da minha própria história com Nova York. Do jeito que ela encarou a notícia com naturalidade, acho que ela estava muito mais preparada para tal momento do que eu.

Após as gravações, demos uma passada em casa e tomamos um banho. Foi nesse meio tempo que Quinn me ligou para dizer que estava tudo bem em Detroit e que voltaria a Nova York no fim da semana. Foi a viagem mais a contragosto que eu a vi fazer. Contudo, as coisas pareciam caminhar bem. Ela não estava tão desesperada para vir embora, pelo menos. Próximo da uma da tarde, Santana e eu estávamos arrumadas. Ela com um vestido elegante que ia até o comprimento dos joelhos. Parecia uma autêntica executiva. Só faltou óculos e prender o cabelo num coque. Também me arrumei bem e não fiquei atrás. Escolhi uma blusa de tecido suave e uma saia. O salto era alto, o meu maior do que o de Santana. Entramos no meu carro (mesmo assim era sempre Santana que ia ao volante) e pegamos a rodovia via Queens Midtown Tunnel e seguimos a rodovia que cortava a região até a entrada em Long Island. Kings Point era vizinho ao Queens, e abrigava mansões dos ricos de Nova York. Fazia muito tempo que não pisava os pés ali e não senti falta.

Assim que estacionamos o carro em frente à mansão do senhor Weiz, fomos recepcionadas pelo próprio Richard White.

"Bem vindas, meninas. O senhor Weiz as aguarda no escritório."

Acenamos. A casa estava mais vazia do que me lembrava. Já não havia a amante do senhor Weiz para nos dar um sorriso, ou os empregados passando aqui e ali. A casa estava ocupada por um caseiro e alguém que parecia ser um enfermeiro. Estranhei. Presumi que a saúde do senhor Weiz tivesse decaído consideravelmente para ele querer tratar da divisão de bens naquele instante. Fiquei ansiosa para vê-lo. Fazia mais de um ano. Sabia que o senhor Weiz esteve em Nova York em agosto para participar do festival de música. Chegou e foi embora de helicóptero, mas eu não o vi. Santana disse que ele só trocou duas frases com ela na ocasião e que tinha ar cansado. Fora isso, ela só conversava com ele através de uma tela.

Por tudo isso, me espantou quando vimos a imagem de um senhor bastante envelhecido com um tanque de oxigênio ao lado e a mangueirinha no nariz. Pela reação de Santana, ela também não esperava vê-lo daquela forma.

"Boa tarde, meninas. Sentem-se" – vocês já estão familiarizadas com Richard e esse turco aqui ao lado é Jeremias Ahab, o escrivão do meu cartório de confiança. Cumprimentamos Weiz e o escrivão antes de nos sentar.

"O que houve?" – Santana soou legitimamente preocupada.

"Sou um idoso, Santana. Tenho problemas de gente idosa" – respondeu com péssimo humor.

"Desculpe senhor Weiz, mas..."

"Poupe-me de lamentos, Santana" – ele foi tão rude que eu quase me levantei para sacudir esse velho para ele ter mais respeito – "A questão é que faz alguns anos que luto contra um câncer. Ele surgiu no meu intestino há cerca de dez. Recebi o melhor tratamento que o meu dinheiro poderia pagar. Mas há cerca de dois anos soube que a doença voltou, e ela agora está no meu fígado. É uma questão de tempo. Em um mês vou estar tão debilitado que provavelmente não estarei habilitado para fazer isso. Talvez não esteja sequer lúcido. Por isso, conforme Richard adiantou, decidi fazer tudo que tinha de fazer em relação às duas agora. E Ainda me divertir um pouco olhando para vocês."

"O quê?" – disparei irritada.

"Estou velho em estado terminal, Rachel. Tenho permissão para ser grosso e mal-criado como bem entender" – ele disse enquanto Richard White nos passou duas pastas. Santana a abriu imediatamente e começou a folhear o conteúdo. Eu tive receio.

"É uma lista interessante" – Santana começou a folhear. Sempre invejava o modo como ela se portava nas mesas de negociação. Parecia que nada no mundo a intimidaria.

Ainda com receio, abri a minha pasta. A primeira página era uma folha normal com alguns itens escritos. O primeiro falava em ações, seguida de três imóveis, incluindo o endereço em que estávamos. As outras páginas tratavam de documentos que não entendia. Pareciam escrituras, documentos de escritório. Nada que fizesse muito sentido para mim. Mas pela concentração que Santana analisava tudo, presumi que ela estava ciente de todas aquelas letras miúdas.

"Ajuda?" – disse baixinho. Santana me olhou com os olhos apertados. Estava forçando a visão sem os óculos de leitura. Devia ser um incômodo.

Ela pegou a minha pasta, leu a página inicial e folheou o restante. Então encarou o senhor Weiz.

"É isso?" – ela perguntou e recebeu um aceno como resposta – "Por que a diferença?"

"Em primeiro lugar" – senhor Weiz começou – "Trabalho com a questão do mérito. Foi assim que o meu avô fez com meu pai e, e foi assim que meu pai fez comigo e meus irmãos. Segundo, como existem complicações em nossa família, a partilha de bens foi direcionada dessa forma para garantir que minhas coisas não caíssem em mãos indesejadas. Como sabem, eu tive uma irmã que se mudou para a Georgia quando se casou com um fazendeiro. Ela morreu e deixou meus três sobrinhos-netos vagabundos e oportunistas. Richard e eu trabalhamos formas para que tenha valido o meu suor fosse parar nas mãos daqueles charlatões. Rachel é a minha única herdeira biológica direta. É fácil de se provar na justiça, e acredite que eu tenho provas para fazer tal afirmação, contudo isso causaria um terrível estrago na vida de vocês e de Sarah. Pode me chamar de sentimental, mas não quero morrer sabendo que iria causar tantos danos mais à Joel."

"Meios de provar?" – questionei.

"Significa que eu tenho exames de DNA para provar que você, Rachel Bery-Lopez Fabray, é a minha única herdeira biológica. Santana também teria direitos por ser legalmente adotada por Hiram."

"Exames de DNA?" – ainda estava confusa – "Como o senhor obteve esses exames se eu mesma nunca solicitei nenhum?"

"Você se surpreenderia com o que acontece quando vai ao médico fazer o seu check-up anual."

Santana acompanhava a conversa com o cenho fechado. Sabia que ela tentava se conter o máximo que podia. Se o assunto me assustava, imagine para ela, que sempre fez da nossa família um lugar sagrado. Não é que Weiz tivesse contado alguma novidade. Eu sempre soube que Santana era filha biológica do meu pai, Juan, embora ainda tivesse algumas dúvidas quanto a mim. Mas eu, minha irmã e nossos pais concordamos em não fazer exames de DNA porque não importava para nós de quem foi o esperma que ganhou a corrida. O senhor Weiz com uma simples informação quebrou tudo isso. Era de causar ira.

"Ok" – Santana disse com o tom de voz baixo, controlado – "Ainda assim, pelo que consta nesse papel, eu passaria a ser titular de 30% das ações da Weiz Co., mas o senhor está dando a Rachel apenas 10%, sendo que a sua porcentagem dentro da empresa é de 45%, o que faz do senhor o sócio majoritário. Quem vai receber os outros 5%?"

"Richard merece a parte dele" – Weiz disse seco – "Além do mais, 40% ainda dá a você o controle da Weiz."

"Como assim 40%?" – questionei.

"Pressupondo que você me dê uma procuração para cuidar dos seus interesses lá dentro. Nós, como uma unidade, teríamos o controle, apesar das decisões caberem a mim" – Santana explicou e aquilo me pareceu lógico. O senhor Weiz sabia que poderia me dar um mundo de ações que eu não saberia o que fazer com elas. Era um passo lógico eu entregar a administração desses bens para a minha irmã. Eu o faria de olhos fechados – "Ainda assim, porque não dar 20 e 20?"

"Rachel por um acaso conhece qualquer coisa sobre como funciona a Weiz Co.?" – balancei negativamente a cabeça – "Eis a minha resposta. Estamos falando de méritos, Santana. Eu procurei preparar você para assumir o meu legado e chegou o momento. Tudo que eu tenho de mais precioso em termos materiais construídos pela minha família está em suas mãos. Sei que fui duro contigo em inúmeras ocasiões. Sei que testei a sua capacidade de atuar em pressão até o limite aceitável. No entanto, quanto mais achava que você não resistiria, mais me provava o quanto era astuta e inteligente. E ainda tem uma qualidade que jamais tive para os negócios: é humana. Você vê a empresa como um ser orgânico, não como um amontoado de papeis, códigos e interesses. Eu te admiro muito. Você é verdadeiramente uma pessoa notável, Santana..." – ele fez uma pausa para capturar o fôlego, o que nos causou preocupação. Nunca o vi se emocionar daquela forma. Nunca o vi chorar. Mas o senhor Weiz fez sinal de que estava bem e nos manteve a distância – "Santana... sei que não é meu sangue, mas foi um privilégio ter tido você como minha neta. Sei que te criei problemas, ameacei. Mas, por favor, perdoe esse homem velho, amargurado e egoísta. A minha maneira, procurei cuidar de você e da sua irmã."

Minha irmã contornou a mesa e abraçou o velho homem. Sabia que era um momento e reconciliação. Tentei me comover com a cena, mas o que sentia de verdade era choque. Tinha me esquecido que o senhor Weiz tinha uma face humana. pós a conciliação, por assim dizer, todos voltaram aos lugares e Richard White fez a leitura dos bens.

"É da vontade de Caleb Grahan Weiz transferir ações que correspondem a 30% da Weiz Co, à Santana Liza Berry-Lopez. Além disso, será passado ao nome da beneficiada o apartamento de 250m² em Upper East Side na 83th com a terceira avenida, em Nova York, além do apartamento de 70m² em 1520T, Street Nothwest, terceiro andar, Washington DC e um apartamento de 150m² no condomínio em 2495 La Branch Street, Huston, Texas. As aplicações individuais do meu cliente em outras empresas também serão transferidas a Santana Liza Berry-Lopez. A Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray serão transferidos o equivalente a 10% da Weiz Co. Também será passado ao seu nome uma casa de 300m² em 1070 Grant Street, Santa Mônica, Califórnia, além desta mansão de 700m² localizada em 21 Rogers Road, Kings Point, Nova York. Confere, senhor Weiz?" – ele confirmou com um aceno – "Os demais bens pertencentes a Caleb Grahan Weiz serão doados à Fundação Stuyvesant-Weiz, formalizada no dia 27 de fevereiro de 2018 com sede no próprio campus da Stuyvesant High, 345 Chambers St, New York, 10282."

"Fundação?" – perguntei.

"Essa fundação vai aumentar o potencial da escola em rastrear valores e talentos pelo país e dar a essas pessoas uma formação. A fundação não tem como objetivo leva pessoas para a Weiz. Mas dar a elas condições para fazerem a diferença. É um antigo sonho meu que só agora pôde ser realizado."

Não me importava com os imóveis extras. Gostei de testemunhar um coração ser redimido.


	16. Abril de 2018

**11 de abril de 2018**

**(Rachel)**

"Amanda está furiosa contigo" – Rom invadiu o meu trailer, mas o sorriso cínico no rosto denunciava que ele estava se divertindo um bocado com a história – "Ela esperava aquilo de qualquer um, menos de você."

"Fico honrada" – não me agüentei mais e comecei a rir alto.

"Cuidado que vai ter volta."

"Que venha."

Era nada mais do que um dia a mais no estúdio. Tínhamos cenas a gravar ao longo do dia, mas a espera entre uma e outra podia ser entediante. Abuela já dizia que mente vazia era casa do diabo. No nosso caso, um começa a aprontar com o outro, como crianças. Eu tinha especial experiência em truques e trotes por ter sido cúmplice da minha irmã por toda a minha infância. E pode-se dizer que Santana foi uma criança criativa na arte da danação. Papai justificava que era coisa de superdotado, que ele havia lido isso em algum lugar que era preciso ter habilidade para lidar com crianças assim. Meu pai, por outro lado, resmungava e falava que era mera falta de surra. Só sei que enquanto os dois discutiram por anos a melhor maneira de disciplinar a minha irmã, ela teve espaço suficiente para inventar muitos trotes. Coisinhas que eu gravei na memória e comecei a usar no estúdio junto aos meus amigos só para passar o tempo.

Amanda teria toda a razão de ficar com raiva de mim por um bom tempo. Eu aproveitei o momento em que ela gravava uma cena para trocar a água com florais que ela vivia tomando por água com vodca e grudei a maquiagem dela na parede do trailer, desenhei um quadro ao redor dos objetos com o batom e coloquei uma observação no espelho: "obra de arte". Nada original. Minha irmã fez isso quando invadimos o vestiário das enfermeiras no hospital de Lima num daqueles dias em que não tínhamos babá, papai ia trabalhar fazendo a consultoria nas fazendas e meu pai tinha de nos levar para o hospital. Havia uma enfermeira que era muito chata conosco que deu um beliscão no meu braço porque eu a respondi de um jeito mal-criado. Santana decidiu se vingar. Tínhamos nove anos.

"Uau" – Rom riu enquanto olhava para a tela do celular.

"O que foi?"

"Luis tuitou a foto da obra de arte e já tem quase mil acessos."

"Deixa eu ver" – segurei o pulso de Rom e espiei a tela. Havia a legenda: Rach ficou entediada e Amanda pagou o pato. Começamos a rir de novo. Os comentários eram ótimos. Muitos não acreditavam que uma atriz tão quietinha e discreta com eu fizesse tal coisa.

"Rachel Berry" – Amanda entrou furiosa no meu trailer seguida por Luis, Jane Bright, George o'Nell e Andrew May – "Você poderia ter virado o meu trailer de ponta cabeça, mas ter trocado a minha preciosa água por vodca foi muito baixo!"

Eu não agüentei e comecei a rir de perder o fôlego. Lá estava Amanda gritando, indo para ima de mim, eu caí no sofá não me agüentando de tanto rir, Rom estava praticamente sentado no meu colo porque foi tentar me proteger e se desequilibrou, Luis segurava Amanda, e os outros riam de se acabar.

"Gente, que palhaçada é essa aqui?" – Grace entrou junto com o Lars, um dos nossos assistentes de produção.

"Os mosqueteiros atacaram outra vez" – Andrew disse. Mosqueteiros era o nosso apelido no set. Meu, de Luis, Amanda e Rom – "Só que agora foi um contra o outro."

Grace não parecia interessada e saiu. Lars começou a gritar.

"Gente! Gente!" – bateu palmas e deu um tapa na cabeça de Amanda – "Temos uma série para fazer e vocês estão arruinando a maquiagem e o cabelo."

"Você me paga, Rachel Berry" – Amanda recobrou a postura e ergueu o queixo – "Quando menos esperar, terei a minha vingança."

Só faltou cair um raio para coroar a cena.

Em dez minuto as coisas se normalizara, apesar de Amanda não falar comigo. Provavelmente seria assim pelo resto do dia até o início da próxima semana. Fiz a segunda cena do dia no retorno do almoço e estava liberada para ir para casa. Agora tinha uma casa, de fato. Uma herdada do senhor Weiz que só tinha uma cama e armários na cozinha. Precisaria arrumá-la, mas era algo que demandaria algum tempo. Como atriz, era importante ter a minha base em Los Angeles. Por isso iria investir numa pequena reforma e depois mobiliar propriamente. Fiz o orçamento para arrumar o banheiro, a cozinha, derrubar uma parede para ampliar a sala e trocar o piso. Mas a poeira só começaria no fim do mês. Ainda não havia decidido se iria alugar um apartamento enquanto os pedreiros trabalhavam na minha casa ou se iria morar temporariamente com Mike. Cheguei a cogitar morar com Rom nesse tempo, até porque nossas casas eram próximas. Ele morava a três quarteirões da minha casa californiana. O problema é que Quinn não receberia bem a notícia. Apesar de todo esse tempo e do nosso casamento, ela ainda não gostava de Rom.

"Vocês viram o novo cenário?" – Rom veio conversar comigo e com Andrew quando eu me preparava para ir embora.

"Não" – respondemos juntos.

"Tem até piano."

"Afinado?" – Andrew ficou interessado.

"Não sei, Andy, não sei tocar."

"Oh, vamos lá ver" – ele sugeriu carregando o sotaque britânico.

Havia mesmo um piano. Um Yamaha de calda, preto. O cenário em questão era de um piano-bar que Christina Scully, a atriz que entrou para o elenco nesta temporada, trabalha quando é descoberta pelo personagem de Andrew May, que a chama para atuar. Até onde sabemos a nova personagem vai se revelar ser uma sociopata aos poucos e vai causar problemas para os demais da companhia teatral. Christina era um doce de pessoa. Os novatos costumavam ser por um tempo até revelar certas garras. Menos Grace: essa revelou que era uma diva intransigente desde o início. Se bem que todos nós tínhamos nossos momentos ao longo dos quase quatro meses em que ficávamos juntos.

Andrew May sentou-se ao piano enquanto os funcionários trabalhavam ao nosso redor sob comando do diretor de arte e do decorador de set.

"Está afinado" – ele sorriu – "Rach, não está afim?" – deu tapinhas no banco para que eu sentasse ao lado. Andrew May fez piano clássico e às vezes tocava um pessoal num bar em Santa Monica. Interessante é que a gente pouco conversava sobre música. Nossos gostos nem sempre batiam.

"O que vai tocar?" – sentei-me ao lado dele.

"Gosta do Lionel Ritchie?" – sorri para a proposta. A última vez que me lembro de ter cantado uma música do Lionel Ritchel com alguém ao piano foi há anos quando Jesse se aproximou de mim em McKinley a mando da minha mãe.

May começou a tocar os compassos de Easy. Boa escolha. Essa música era um clássico dos bons. Um que Quinn amava, apesar de ela esbravejar que gostava da versão do Faith No More, que não era versão coisa alguma, mas um cover deslavado. Acho que minha esposa dizia isso porque dizer que gostava de Lionel Ritchie pegava mal.

"_Know it sounds funny/ but Just can't stand the pain/ girl, i'm leaving you tomorrow/ seems to me girl/ you know i've done all i can/ you see i begged, stole and i borrowed (yeah)/ Oh that's why i'm easy/ i'm easy like Sunday morning/ that's why i'm easy/ i'm easy like Sunday morning._"

Ouvimos aplausos do pessoal do estúdio quando terminei de cantar. Levantei-me e curvei-me em agradecimento. Foi quando vi Luis mexendo no celular.

"O que está fazendo?" – perguntei.

"Estou postando o vídeo."

"Pelo menos coloque na legenda que vou lançar meu EP mês que vem."

"Mês que vem?" – May perguntou.

"Tony, o meu produtor, disse que as faixas estão masterizadas. Agora é aguardar o registro sair e o site que um amigo meu está fazendo só para esse fim ficar pronto. Então eu vou disponibilizar as faixas em streaming em começo a vender no iTunes."

"Quem diria que Rachel Berry vai trilhar o caminho dos independentes na música."

"Não vou ser nem a primeira e nem a última."

"Rach só mostrou uma música. Estou ansioso para ouvir as outras" – Rom elogiou.

"Pronto!" – Luis disso – "Está postado."

"Colocou a legenda?"

"Sejamos criativos, Rach" – Luis me censurou.

Não resisti a curiosidade e acessei o canal do Luis no Youtube. Ele vivia fazendo vídeos bobos, do cotidiano, e colocando lá. De qualquer forma, fazia muito sucesso, em especial por causa das menininhas. Luis não era um galã como Rom, mas ele tinha o seu lugar. Sorri ao ler a legenda: "May e Berry mostram como se faz no intervalo das gravações." Sorri. Foi doce. O vídeo estava um pouco trêmulo, até por ser de um celular, mas o áudio estava bom se considerar o improviso, e tudo mais. Luis era bom nessas coisas. Tão bom que arrancou elogios em Sundance, ia dirigir o próximo episódio a ser gravado de Slings e disse que se preparava para montar o segundo projeto. Ele ia dirigir e produzir um filme em parceria com a Netflix. Nada mal. Que Quinn não me ouvisse, mas Luis tinha mais iniciativa do que ela para esse tipo de projeto. Ela era muito metódica e era por isso que se acomodava mais e mais na Bad Things e o projeto do filme com Santiago não andava. Sinceramente a minha amada esposa não servia para comandar produção.

"Bacana" – May sorriu para Luis enquanto esticava o pescoço para ver a tela do meu celular.

"Espere uma hora para você ver os comentários" – pontuei – "Ou não, caso não queira ficar perplexo com certos pensamentos."

"Muito obrigado. Já vejo bastante coisas estranhas só em acessar o meu twitter. E olha que eu só mantenho essas redes sociais por questões profissionais. Aliás, já basta o que vocês me contam o que aparece nos fóruns. Qual foi a última?"

"A perda de peso de Grace é porque ela passou a cheirar demais após o divórcio."

"Tem um fundo de verdade" – disparei e Andrew me olhou feio.

Normal, considerando que ele era um dos poucos que a tolerava. Mas todo mundo do estúdio sabia que Grace era uma usuária ocasional e ela perdeu sim muito peso. O problema é que ela fazia os regimes mais loucos do mundo e recentemente fez lipoaspiração em todo corpo. Esse era o podre público, mas secreto dela. Público porque o elenco e pessoas mais próximas da produção sabiam. Privado porque isso dificilmente chegaria aos ouvidos do público e de grande parte da imprensa. A questão é que todo mundo tinha algo a esconder. Grace cheirava, Andrew May tinha uma amante dentro do estúdio, Rom enfrentava sérios problemas com o irmão bipolar, Amanda colocou silicone e arrumou o nariz, Luis era quase um assesxuado, e eu era casada com uma mulher. Se sei dizer se alguém do elenco tinha uma vida certinha. Havia sempre alguém que bebida demais, e outro que frequentava a o AA, havia o arroz de festa, o recluso, o eternamente endividado devido às pensões que tinha de pagar, o que só caia em roubada, o que tinha obsessão pela fama, o cristão que gostava de pregar. Aquele estúdio era como um zoológico, tamanha a pluralidade de tipos.

Ouvi Get it Right vindo do meu celular. Quinn.

"Oi amor" – disse e me afastei do grupo para ter mais privacidade.

"_Oi Rach. Está gravando?_"

"Acabei de terminar o que tinha de fazer por hoje."

"_Legal._"

"Está tudo bem? Você parece estar um pouco aérea."

"_Bom... é que eu liguei para te avisar que estou de saída para Lima_."

"Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua mãe?"

"_Mais ou menos._"

"Mais ou menos?" – pressionei.

"_Ela arrumou um namorado e insistiu para que eu o conhecesse num jantar de comemoração do aniversário dela._"

"Judy nunca comemora aniversário! Ela disse que parou de contar quantos anos tinha. Acho que ela deve gostar desse novo cara para mudar de idéia."

"_Tá, engraçadinha_" – Quinn soou enciumada. Pelo visto, ia levar algum tempo para minha esposa entender que a mãe dela é uma mulher bonita, atraente para a idade que tinha, e não estava confinada ao celibato. A notícia me deixou feliz, para dizer a verdade.

"Por que a bronca? Fico feliz em saber que a sua mãe ainda tem algum fogo dentro de si" – lutei para não rir do suspiro desesperado que Quinn deu ao telefone.

"_Provoca... pode provocar Rach. Não tenho culpa por estar chocada, afinal a minha mãe é uma senhora recatada. Diferente dos seus pais que agem como dois coelhos no cio. Não se surpreenda se Shelby ficar grávida. Ela tem o quê? Uns 45 anos? Imagine você sendo uma irmã, mas que será chamada de tia?_"

"Não precisa apelar" – Quinn não tocou em ferida alguma, mas o que ela disse não é impossível de acontecer. Minha mãe não era jovem, claro, mas ainda era capaz de engravidar. Seria uma situação estranha ter mais filhos sendo que ela e meu pai já tiveram duas e adotaram outra. O lado bom é que Beth dava trabalho e meus pais não pensavam mais em aumentar a prole.

"_Pimenta no dos outros é refresco, certo?_"

"Quinn!"

"_Ok. Só para avisar que estarei na estrada amanhã e te ligo para avisar que cheguei sã e salva._"

"Ligue quando estiver prestes a sair também."

"_Combinado. Nos falamos amanhã. Te amo._"

"Também te amo."

Fui ao meu trailer antes de ir embora para casa. Percebi que ele estava trancado. Tentei passar a chave, mas alguém enfiou alguma coisa no trinco. A julgar o modo que Amanda passou sorrindo na frente no meu trailer, entendi que a vingança veio à galope. Tivemos de chamar um chaveiro para abrir a porta. Por causa disso, eu que poderia ir para casa antes das cinco só saí depois das sete junto com a maioria do pessoal. Quando cheguei em casa, deparei-me com uma solidão estranha. Minha casa tinha nem eletrodomésticos e eu era obrigada a comer em restaurantes. Tomei um banho, tentei me distrair no computador. Vazio. Morri de inveja de Quinn por ter miseravelmente a companhia de Santana e talvez a de Johnny em Nova York. Liguei para Mike. Aparentemente ele ia sair com uma garota. Los Angeles, apesar de tudo, era um lugar solitário. Mal cheguei para mais uma temporada aqui e comecei a ter saudades de casa.

...

**14 de abril de 2018**

**(Quinn)**

Minha mãe estava mesmo determinada a fazer uma pequena recepção para o aniversário de 50 anos da minha mãe. Mas deus me livre se eu dissesse a idade em voz alta. Era algo espantoso de se pensar: minha mãe, Judy Marie Penn (ela finalmente tirou o Fabray da carteira de identidade e voltou a usar o nome de solteira), completava 50 anos. Trabalhamos duro para arrumar a casa no dia anterior. Ela se dedicou a limpar a cozinha e a organizar as coisas para a festa enquanto eu dava uma geral na casa. Ela não dava mais conta de fazer a limpeza pesada. Contratava o serviço de horista para limpar a casa por duas horas toda semana e essa era a única ajuda que tinha. A moça horista fazia o que dava conta em duas horas de trabalho. Nem mais, nem menos. Por isso aproveitei para levantar as mangas, colocar as luvas de borracha e esfreguei chão, passei aspirador, lavei os banheiros, tirei o limo da jacuzzi, tirei poeira dos móveis e ainda cortei a grama do jardim e do quintal. Foi o dia inteiro de trabalho. Prometi a mim mesma que voltaria a Lima quando pudesse só para ajudar a minha mãe a arrumar a garagem, que estava bastante desorganizada. Mas não hoje porque era dia de festa e eu teria de voltar para Nova York amanhã cedo.

"Quinnie" – ela gritou por mim do quintal – "Você acha que devemos fazer uma mesa de petiscos aqui?" – tínhamos uma mesa na varanda dos fundos. Não ia chover e o clima estava ameno.

"Pode ser, mamãe" – ela tinha comprado comida para um batalhão e aproveitou para abastecer a despensa com o dinheiro extra que dei a ela.

O mínimo que poderia fazer por minha mãe era ajudar com o supermercado. Costumava mandar 500 dólares todos os meses para ela. Com o dinheiro que Rachel passaria receber com as ações da Weiz, basicamente nos transformou em pessoas ricas, e Rachel recebia muito dinheiro só com o trabalho dela. Mas era o dinheiro dela. O meu partia do meu suado salário e a mãe era a minha responsabilidade. Jamais pediria para Rachel dinheiro para ela bancar a minha mãe, a não ser em caso de extrema necessidade.

"O que acha de eu colocar esse jarro com as flores aqui?"

"Fica simpático" – sorri.

"Ótimo. Quinnie, então você coloque as toalhas nas mesas enquanto eu arrumo."

Trabalho de dez minutos. Logo estava sentada na cadeira da varanda observando o quintal verde em que passei a segunda metade da minha infância. A primeira foi em Cincinnati, onde nasci. Mas tenho lembranças vagas do lugar em que morávamos lá. Sei que era uma casa grande e térrea pintada de azul. Frannie e eu dividíamos o quarto e havia uma estante grande na sala que eu escalei uma vez, meu pai viu e eu ganhei a primeira surra que tenho lembrança. Mas aquela casinha de Lima era o que chamei de lar por mais tempo em minha vida. Acredito que fotografei aquela casa e aquele quintal inteiro com a minha primeira câmera da Barbie.

"Dois centavos por seus pensamentos" – minha mãe massageou brevemente os meus ombros antes de sentar-se ao meu lado – "Com saudades de Rachel?"

"Também."

"Foi uma pena que ela não pode vir."

"Ela trabalha muito nessas temporadas em que precisa gravar a série."

Rachel sequer tentou, mas eu não diria isso para a minha mãe. Por outro lado, eu também não pedi para que deixasse Los Angeles só para ir a um jantar de aniversário em Lima porque sabia que ela não iria se dispor, inventaria uma desculpa, e eu ficaria chateada. Melhor assim.

"Como você consegue manter um relacionamento à distância por tanto tempo?"

"Depois de quatro anos, a gente se acostumou. Virou rotina, acho."

"Uma pena que Rachel não vai conhecer Martin. Ele é fã dessas coisas de televisão."

"Onde a senhora o conheceu mesmo, mamãe?"

"Na igreja. Sua tia Candice nos apresentou."

Já começava a montar o quadro. Até onde sabia, o tal de Martin era viúvo, pai de cinco filhos, dos quais três ainda moravam com ele. Era comerciante em West Virginia e vendeu parte dos bens para recomeçar vida nova numa pequena fazenda nos arredores de Lima, Ohio, alguns meses depois da esposa ter falecido. Isso era tudo que sabia do sujeito até então. Tia Candice não dava ponto sem nó. Gostava de status e dinheiro. Se minha tia se deu o trabalho de apresentar um sujeito desses à minha mãe, é porque ele aparentemente tem uma boa conta bancária. Nada contra, mas tenho a intuição de que um sujeito com cinco filhos que decide virar fazendeiro a essa altura da vida ou é um amor de pessoa, um idealista, ou é um conservador escroto que quer pegar uma mulher para terminar de educar os pirralhos que colocou no mundo. Mas como a minha mãe parecia encantada com o sujeito, daria um voto de confiança. Não acredito que minha mãe gostaria de sofrer nas mãos de outro dominador após tantos anos de casamento com papai e mais alguns em que passou sozinha tentando construir a própria independência.

Terminamos de arrumar detalhes na casa e fui tomar meu banho. Coloquei um vestido que tinha certeza que minha mãe apreciaria. Escovei meus cabelos. Eles já passavam cinco dedos da altura dos ombros. Sinal de que era hora de cortá-los. Iria providenciar isso na primeira oportunidade no salão em que eu e Santana costumávamos frequentar para depilar, cortar e tratar os cabelos e fazer as unhas. Sequei rapidamente o meu cabelo, fiz uma maquiagem leve, coloquei um sapato de salto confortável, minha corrente com o crucifixo, meu anel de casamento. Estava tudo no lugar.

Mal desci as escadas e a campainha tocou. À porta estava um homem alto e não muito bonito que usava bigode e costeletas, ruivo e estava acompanhado de mais dois adolescentes igualmente ruivos. Quase gritei para minha mãe que a família Wesley estava à nossa porta.

"Boa noite" – ele disse gentilmente – "Viemos para a festa de Judy."

"O senhor é?"

"Martin Abraham. Estes são meus filhos Lucas e Rachel. E você deve ser Quinn, certo?"

"Sim... claro" – saí da frente da porta – "Entrem, por favor. Minha mãe ainda está lá em cima terminando de se arrumar."

Foi estranho estar com aquela família, ou parte dela. Eles pareciam ser pessoas fechadas, conservadoras, e a julgar pela origem, não estava distante da verdade.

"Aceitam alguma coisa? Temos vinho e refrigerante" – procurei ser hospitaleira.

"Não se preocupe, Quinn. Depois a gente se vira" – acenei e sentei na poltrona – "Sua mãe fala muito de você e da sua irmã. Estava curioso para conhecê-las."

"Frannie infelizmente não veio. Não é tão fácil para ela sair do Texas e vir para cá."

"Entendo. Sua mãe disse que ela é uma moça muito ocupada com o trabalho e o marido dela."

"É verdade. Nós duas somos, mas eu moro mais perto e consigo vir de carro."

"Mora em Nova York, certo? Sua mãe me disse que trabalha no cinema."

"Às vezes. Na verdade eu trabalho numa produtora que faz de tudo: filme, série de TV, propaganda, vídeo institucional, vídeo clipes. Qualquer coisa. Eu sou diretora de fotografia lá. Junior."

"Junior?"

"Significa que sou novata na função e ganho menos" – os três sorriram brevemente – "Minha mãe disse que vocês são uma família de seis pessoas?"

"Ah, muito mais. Meus dois filhos mais velhos, Bruce e Nick, já são casados e Bruce está esperando o segundo filho. Nick tem uma garotinha recém-nascida."

"Meus parabéns."

"Obrigado. Ser avô é maravilhoso."

"Deve ser."

"Sua mãe disse que também é avó. Que você tem uma filha. Ela veio?"

"Minha filha foi adotada pelos meus sogros e mora em Columbus."

"Que curioso. Você casou-se cedo?"

"No ano passado, com Rachel. Esse é o nome da minha esposa. Mas eu tive Beth aos 16. Minha mãe não te contou?" – eles pareciam confusos. Não sabia até que ponto minha mãe falou de nós para eles. Pelo que senti, não havia aprofundado nos detalhes. Observei bem a reação de Martin e dos filhos. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas eu não sabia exatamente por qual informação.

Minha mãe desceu as escadas com sorriso largo no rosto e foi recebida por Martin com um beijo nas mãos, como cavalheiros fazem com as damas. Achei o gesto simpático, admito.

"Que maldade, Martin, chegou mais cedo e me privou de te apresentar formalmente à minha filha caçula."

"Foi um equívoco, Judy. Nas é que vim correndo só para te ver e de dar um beijo de aniversário."

Àquela altura eu me sentia nauseada com a doçura. A julgar pela reação dos filhos dele, não era a única. Pouco a pouco os convidados foram chegando. Eram basicamente as pessoas que trabalhavam na igreja, dois casais amigos de minha mãe e minhas duas tias com seus respectivos maridos. Fiquei boquiaberta em ver no quanto nada havia mudado em relação às festinhas de adulto que meus pais costumavam promover aqui em casa. Mesmo estilo de música, sempre confinada ao som ambiente, os mesmos tipos de petiscos, praticamente os mesmos rostos e quase os mesmos vestidos e roupas. Nem mesmo se tinha rugas mais profundas devido ao botox.

"Se não é a minha sobrinha sapatona" – tia Candice se aproximou de mim num momento em que me servia comum pratinho com torradas e patê.

"Quanta gentileza, tia."

"Não que eu vá concordar com esse estilo de vida, mas ao menos você escolheu bem. Eu vi a sua esposa na capa de uma revista certa vez. Bonita ela. Sempre quis conhecer uma atriz de Hollywood, mas parece que a minha sobrinha querida tem vergonha da família a ponto de fazer de tudo para escondê-la. Aliás, cadê Rachel Berry?"

"Em Los Angeles gravando a série que faz na HBO" – estava agradecida por Rachel não ter vindo – "E eu não tenho vergonha de vocês. É bem o contrário. Minha mãe que me pediu que não revelasse isso para vovô Penn."

"Bom, querida, o seu avô morreu no ano passado e você sequer apareceu para o funeral."

"A senhora está chateada porque eu não fui ao funeral ou porque eu não faço questão de expor a minha esposa a esse tipo de assédio?"

"Oh, Quinnie, você sempre leva tudo muito à sério. Sempre foi a emburradinha da família."

"E a senhora, com todo respeito, sempre foi a cadelinha da família."

Os olhos azuis fortes da minha tia ficaram enormes e por um segundo achei que ela fosse me dar um tapa na cara. Até que merecia pela resposta mal-criada. Mas tia Candice era uma bitch de marca maior. Não era por menos que a favorita dela sempre foi Frannie. As duas sempre se deram muito bem. Eu aprendi a agir como uma bitch para me defender e dominar. Mas as duas eram naturais. Tia Candice sorriu, bebeu a taça de vinho.

"Eu passei a me interessar muito por Rachel Berry depois que Judy me contou quem era a nora dela. Interessante que ela sempre está envolvida em boatos de ser amante com rapazes interessantes, mas você não aparece sequer nas sombras. Interessante que ela esteja agora em Los Angeles e você aqui em Lima."

"Bela tentativa, tia" – coloquei um pedaço de torrada na boca.

"Quinnie!" – minha mãe se aproximou – "Venha, preciso te apresentar para uma grande amiga."

Foi um alívio a minha mãe me tirar da presença da tia Candice. Nosso embate seria imprevisível. A festa não se estendeu. Logo veio bolo, cantamos parabéns e os convidados começaram a se despedir. Todos, menos Martin. Até os filhos dele foram embora. Ele foi gentil em nos ajudar a arrumar tudo para que as coisas ficassem mais ou menos na casa. Eu tinha de dar o meu melhor porque teria de sair cedo de volta a Nova York.

"Deixa que eu lavo os pratos para você" – Martin me estendeu o pano de prato – "Você enxuga."

Estiquei o pescoço para ver minha mãe. Ela estava sentada com as pernas no sofá completamente exausta.

"Na minha casa as tarefas são divididas, e eu sempre lavo os pratos."

"Legal."

"Bom, Quinn. Eu sou velho o bastante para saber que passou boa parte da festa me julgando."

"Está certo. Minha mãe não é uma mulher tão forte assim e eu me preocupo."

"Está enganada a respeito da sua mãe. Eu a conheço faz pouco tempo, mas tudo que vi foi uma mulher forte e decidida. Deveria sentir-se orgulhosa dela."

Encarei Martin. Não sabia até onde a constatação dele era verdade. Amava a minha mãe. Incondicionalmente. Mas ainda assim ela era a mulher que não peitou o meu pai para me defender e só pediu o divórcio quando descobriu que era traída. Era a mesma que se deixou anestesiar pelos pilequinhos diários de vinho barato, que demorou a tentar ganhar a independência e que não se fazia de rogada em aceitar o meu dinheiro. Claro que não gostaria de ter a minha ajuda recusada. Ainda assim, era algo sintomático. Minha mãe era uma mulher amorosa, mas forte? Só se a fortaleza dela for em ter agüentado um homem dominador como o meu pai num casamento que durou 20 ão qual era a mulher forte que Martin enxergava? Uma mulher que o agüentava na cama e estaria disposta a ajudá-lo a criar o resto dos filhos? Felizmente para ele, não havia muito que poderia ser feito. Não numa fase em que minha mãe estava deslumbrada por finalmente ter um homem para protegê-la depois de tanto tempo.

"Eu tenho orgulho da minha mãe. Todos os dias, Martin. E não leve à mal se eu disser que estarei de olho" – ele sorriu e acenou.

"Sua mãe disse que era a mais desconfiada da casa. Agora vejo a razão. Só gostaria que soubesse que sou um homem viúvo, Quinn. Procuro uma vida tranqüila e passei da idade de procurar aventuras. Minhas intenções com Judy são sérias. Ela merece e terá todo o meu respeito."

"É o mínimo que peço."

"E você? Minha mãe fala tanto a seu respeito, ainda assim tão pouco."

"Levo uma vida bastante privada. Tenho um círculo sólido de amigos em Nova York, que são a minha família e não costumo trocar confidências assim tão fácil. Mais uma vez, não encare isso como algo pessoal."

"Não encaro. Acho que entendo a sua razão por ser cuidadosa."

"Como assim?"

"Bom, você é homossexual, certo?"

"Ah, mas não é por isso que levo uma vida privada, Martin. Não faço disso um segredo e em Nova York todas as pessoas com quem trabalho sabem que sou uma mulher casada com outra mulher."

"Desculpe mais uma vez. Parece que não estou acertando uma dentro hoje" – ficou sem graça e me pareceu genuíno – "Não me leve à mal, Quinn. Eu sou um homem que teve criação rígida numa cidade pequena e muito conservadora. Você ficaria chateada com as posições que já tomei em relação aos gays. Mas desde que Judy disse que tinha uma filha homossexual e me contou a história, eu estou tentando olhar isso com outros olhos. E te vendo aqui, ao meu lado, sabendo do quanto você é uma moça séria e feminina, pode ter certeza que ao menos não generalizo mais."

"Fico grata, Martin, de verdade" – ele acenou – "Escute, eu parto para Nova York amanhã cedo e, antes de mais nada, queria te fazer um pedido. Pode ser?"

"Claro."

"Não brinque com o coração dela. Se você quiser mesmo investir nessa relação, faça direito e a trate com todo respeito que ela merece. Minha mãe passou por muita coisa e precisa de pessoas sensatas ao redor."

"Entendo."

"Ótimo. Então temos um acordo aqui."

Nos cumprimentamos num aperto de mão. Ainda assim não confiava em Martin, mas resolvi dar a ele o benefício da dúvida.


	17. Maio de 2018

**12 de maio de 2018**

**(Rachel)**

Juro que tentei chegar mais cedo. Juro. Infelizmente não consegui comprar passagens no horário que queria e já foi um sufoco viajar logo pela manhã porque o meu corpo estava cansado por causa de um dia anterior de muito trabalho e uma noite mal dormida. O lado bom é que pude cochilar na poltrona confortável da classe executiva. Despertei sentindo os efeitos dos procedimentos de descida. Era quase meio dia e eu não perderia a festinha de aniversário de Beth. Prometi para minha mãe que compareceria depois de ela ter reclamado um monte do quão ausente andava com a família. O bom é que um pouco de conversa com os produtores e diretor me proporcionaram folga até terça-feira. Na quarta já teria de estar de volta para gravar as minhas cenas do episódio. Depois, uma semana de folga em que faria questão de passar em Nova York junto com a minha esposa.

Desembarquei ainda um pouco sonolenta. Meu pai me esperava no aeroporto de Columbus. Adorava aquilo. Não havia fotógrafos de plantão como no aeroporto de Los Angeles e nem os ocasionais dos aeroportos de Nova York.

"Buenos dias, hija" – me deu um abraço apertado, reconfortante.

"Hola, papi" – entreguei a ele a minha bagagem – "Lo siento por darte esta moléstia de venir a buscarme."

"Sin trabajo. Sólo alegria verte por aqui."

"Todos están em casa?"

"Si. Quinn y Santana están ayudando su madre em los preparativos."

"Es bueno saberlo. Echo menos mi esposa y yo."

"Vem aqui, mi estrellita" – me deu um abraço de lado forte e carinhoso.

O caminho para a casa dos meus pais foi silenciosa e prazerosa. A melhor coisa em se estar na casa dos pais é por ser um dos poucos lugares do mundo em que você pode ir, ficar quietinha no canto, solitária, e mesmo assim se sentir completamente amada, porque basta um sussurro e se está amparada. Era um sentimento forte em relação ao meu pai e que se construía sólido pouco a pouco com minha mãe, apesar de eu ainda bronquear, não pelo nosso passado porque ele está superado, mas por Santana ser a favorita dela.

"Como está a reforma da casa que herdou?"

"Quase no fim. Os pedreiros dizem que vão me entregar nessa semana que entra" – fiz uma pequena pausa – "O senhor não ficou chateado?"

"Com toda essa história envolvendo Hiram? Por demais. Isso foi uma droga, hija. Se existe uma boa razão por Hiram já ter partido é porque ele não precisou lidar com toda essa merda, com todo perdão da palavra. Ele ficaria arrasado e é uma das razões que rezo para que Joel nunca descubra."

"Acha que não deveríamos ter aceitado?"

"Acho!" – meu pai disse com uma veemência assustadora – "Mas vocês são adultas e não pediram a minha opinião antes."

"Desculpe..."

"Não estou exigindo desculpas, Rachel. Nem te condenando, ou à sua irmã. Eu não me oporia, se as coisas não tivessem sido feitas do modo que foram: com manipulações e chantagens. Lamento muito que só há pouco tempo Santana foi capaz de se abrir a respeito. Isso quando sempre deixei claro que, não importa o assunto, vocês podem sempre e sempre confiar em mim" – meu pai coçou a barba por fazer. Raramente ele deixava a barba crescer mais de uma semana – "Também não vou negar que Weiz, no joguinho dele, proporcionou uma grande oportunidade à sua irmã. De um jeito inconveniente, quase maligno, ele fez mais do que eu ou Hiram, ou mesmo Joel, para que Santana desenvolvesse o potencial que tem. Isso me deixa muito puto. Por outro lado, entendo que a sua irmã está onde está pelos próprios méritos, e isso me deixa orgulhoso, por mais paradoxal que seja."

"Parece até que todas as coisas são sobre Santana nessa família."

Meu pai deu um tapinha na minha perna e sorriu.

"Acha que não me orgulho de você, estrellita? Eu agradeço todos os dias por você existir. Agradeço também por ser a filha que menos dá trabalho."

"Mas a filha que dá menos trabalho é também a menos interessante."

"Quem disse essa asneira?"

"Agora o senhor me chamou de asno. Muito obrigada, pai."

Ele se limitou a rir, e logo estávamos em silêncio mais uma vez. Chegamos em casa e eu olhei bem a fachada mais moderna se comparada com as outras residências da rua. Ainda era difícil me acostumar com a casa de Columbus, tão diferente da que passei minha infância e adolescência em Lima. Fui recebida pela minha família com abraços e beijos. Dei de presente para minha mãe o meu EP. Prensei mil cópias e as caixas estão todas entulhadas no escritório da Rock'n'Pano para a raiva da minha irmã. Ainda não tinha planos de como distribuir os registros físicos para quem comprasse, apesar da Rock'n'Pano ter convênios com empresas especializadas para distribuição via internet. Ainda precisava decidir esses detalhes antes de lançar o site e as canções para todos. Por hora, a prova do que fiz estava em mãos e naquele instante nas mãos da minha mãe. Ela ficou emburrada porque não a chamei para gravar vocais ou fazer um dueto, mas adorou o resultado. Elogio que levei à sério se pensar no quão ela era crítica para questões musicais.

Santana tinha trazido Johnny para a festa. Era muito bom ver minha irmã feliz novamente no campo pessoal, até mesmo quando ela estava no jardim sobrando um monte de balões junto com Johnny para serem amarrados pelos cantos. Quinn me recebeu com um beijo e logo correu para ver se as salsichas de cachorro-quente já estavam cozidas. Achava aquele negócio um nojo e soltava uma tinta estranha. Sem falar que fedia. Mas as pessoas amavam aquilo. Quem tinha a coragem de comer carne não devia ver problemas em consumir miúdos moídos e prensados com gordura e outras porcarias. Beth "ajudava" Santy e , mas ela passava mais tempo brincando com eles do que ajudando. Imagine se ainda tivesse a labradora? Caos. Judy Fabray, ou melhor, Judy Penn, estava presente, mas sem o tal novo namorado. Minha avó Linda Corcoran também. Era raro vê-la e ela pouco conversava comigo. Eu a encarava quase como uma estranha, apesar da relação sanguínea e de saber que herdei dela os meus olhos castanhos.

"Beth está impossível" – Judy comentou olhando a garotinha correr pelo quintal com Johnny atrás dela. As mulheres estavam todas na cozinha, exceto minha irmã, sentadas à mesa ou ajudando a terminar o almoço já que a festa começaria às quatro.

"É estranho pensar que há sete anos ela chutava minha barriga. Olha o tamanho dela!" – Quinn disse admirada – "Mal dá para acreditar que ela saiu daqui de dentro de uma forma um tanto quanto dolorosa."

"Nem me fale" – minha mãe desligou as chamas do fogão – "As meninas faziam um carnaval dentro da minha barriga e não foram raras as vezes que achei que elas faziam do meu estômago uma bola de futebol. Na hora de sair então? Sofri por nove horas até que Santana resolveu dar o ar da graça. Na hora eu achei que ela fosse me rasgar por inteira."

"E eu?" – fiquei ansiosa.

"Acho que você nem queria nascer no mesmo dia. Sua irmã foi apressada e quis vir dias antes do previsto. O médico precisou te virar porque estava numa posição de lado."

"Virou como?"

"Ele enfiou o braço lá dentro. Por isso que você veio 29 minutos depois."

"Deve ter doído" – Quinn disse meio nauseada.

"Já estava anestesiada pela dor. Não fez diferença."

"Minha primeira gravidez foi tranqüila" – Judy relatou – "Mas na de Quinn enfrentei problemas de saúde e ela precisou nascer de cesariana. Foi um período muito difícil. Mas ver as meninas crescerem saudáveis compensou tudo."

"Obrigada, mamãe, mas eu não gostaria de passar por isso de novo ou tão cedo" – Quinn falou cheia de si – "Dar a luz foi uma experiência traumática suficiente."

"Eu tive quatro filhos e dois morreram ainda crianças" – Linda se pronunciou timidamente e isso chamou minha atenção porque foi a primeira vez que a ouvi falar desde a hora que cheguei – "Meu Thomas foi o primeiro e depois Shelby. Os outros nasceram mais morreram de uma moléstia ainda crianças. Eu senti muita dor no parto, mas garanto que nenhuma é maior do que a do de perder um filho."

Ficamos em silêncio em respeito. O que Quinn disse sobre dar a luz me deixou intrigada. Tive muita vontade de confrontá-la, mas não ali na frente de outras pessoas, mesmo elas sendo da família. Era uma conversa que precisava acontecer num momento privado. Santana invadiu a cozinha na companhia de Beth. As duas pareciam molecas querendo invadir o almoço. Olhei para a janela e vi meu pai pendurando balões junto com Johnny. Os dois se davam bem. Uma relação invejável aos meus olhos porque não acontecia o mesmo com Quinn.

Almoçamos da maneira mais informal possível e ajudei a finalizar detalhes da festinha, como arrumar a mesa no quintal para as crianças e atender o pessoal que veio montar a cama elástica e um castelo inflável que minha mãe alugou.

"Imagine fazer isso todos os anos?" – Quinn comentou quanto juntou-se a mim no sofá da varanda, passando o braço sobre os meus ombros – "Que trabalheira seria."

"Mas é para a sua filha" – retruquei um pouco mais agressiva que desejava e isso causou estranhamento na minha esposa.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Não reclamo, Rach. Foi só uma observação. Inclusive sou muito grata por Shelby e Juan terem a energia para proporcionar a Beth uma bela festa de aniversário. Olha só para ela..." – Beth corria pelo castelo inflável sob o olho atento do monitor.

"Minha mãe disse que é a última vez que fará uma festa para Beth nesses moldes. No ano que vem ela vai levar Beth e as amigas para o boliche ou a uma pizzaria."

"Ela vai ficando mocinha, certo? Nem acredito nisso... daqui a pouco Beth será uma adolescente. Por deus, adolescente!"

Mais uma reclamação que me surpreendeu e eu iria confrontar Quinn se Johnny não tivesse aparecido com um revolver de água e atirado em nossa direção. As crianças não demoraram a chegar. Eram basicamente a classe de Beth da escola mais algumas crianças da vizinhança e alguns dos filhos dos colegas de trabalho dos meus pais. Foi uma loucura ver tanta criança correndo pelo jardim da casa comendo nos brinquedos alugados ou aprontando com os brinquedinhos made in china que Shelby comprou para a ocasião. Johnny parecia que tinha nascido para ser animador de festa infantil. Interagia com os garotos como se fosse um deles.

"Me lembre para pensar dez vezes se algum dia eu vier com papo de aumentar a família" – Santana colocou a mão no meu ombro e apoiou-se em mim. Estava cansada em ajudar a monitorar a criançada – "É por isso que Shelby faz questão que a gente compareça às festinhas de Beth: para fazer o serviço sujo."

"Você adora isso" – retruquei.

"Eu tenho 23 anos e me sinto uma velha" – ela esbravejou.

"E depois a dramática da família sou eu."

Eu não estava cansada. Por outro lado, ajudei muito mais a minha mãe no controle das coisas do que participei ativamente das brincadeiras, como foi o caso da minha irmã. Era óbvio que ela reclamaria em algum ponto.

"Já parou, princesa?" – Johnny veio até nós e provocou – "Não deu nem para o começo, pelo visto."

"Quer apostar?" – os dois se beijaram e Santana foi outra vez ficar com a criançada.

Às seis horas cortamos o bolo e as crianças lancharam propriamente. Beth fez o ritual de abrir os presentes e agradecer. Às sete, todas as crianças já tinham ido embora. Os monitores dos brinquedos alugados desmontavam tudo para ir embora. Minha mãe e Quinn estavam na frente de casa se despedindo de Judy. Johnny e Santana estavam sentados abraçados no sofá da varanda conversando com um pai, enquanto eu ajudava Beth a guardar os brinquedos.

"Gostou da minha festa?" – Beth perguntou.

"Foi linda" – disse enquanto tentava equilibrar um monte de pacotes nos meus braços.

"Então por que não brincou como Santy e Johnny?" – confesso que às vezes tinha a irracional irritação por Beth também chamar minha irmã de Santy. Oras, esse foi o apelido de infância que eu coloquei. Eu.

"Ah, você reparou? Santana ficou encarregada de te ajudar. E eu fiquei encarregada de ajudar nossa mãe. Foi só por causa disso que você não me viu nas brincadeiras."

"Acho que faz sentido. Você não parece gostar tanto assim de crianças."

"Quem disse isso?"

"Eu disse... talvez seja porque você não goste tanto assim de mim por causa da Quinn."

"O quê?" – coloquei os pacotes no chão do quarto de Beth e sentei-me na beira da cama dela, a trazendo comido para sentar-se ao meu lado. Precisava elucidas algumas coisas. Ponto um, a minha resistência com ela era por mero ciúme infantil por causa de Santana. Da atenção que ela dispensava a Beth toda vez em que se uniam. Mas este mesmo ponto não era importante e só dizia respeito a mim e minhas idiossincrasias. Ela também não vai saber o que é idiossincracia – "Não Beth. Uma coisa precisa ficar muito clara entre nós: eu gosto de você, você é minha irmãzinha e somos família. Entendeu?" – ela acenou – "Ótimo" – dei uma pausa para escolher bem as palavras – "Eu sou mais séria e não brinco muito porque esse é o meu jeito. Isso está longe de significar que eu não goste ou não queira ficar contigo. Não é verdade, Beth. Eu te adoro e só quero o seu bem. Isto está claro?" – ela acenou mais uma vez – "A única coisa que eu não gosto é a forma como você trata Quinn. Não acho certo. Ela é a minha esposa e me fere toda vez que você a responde com mal-criação."

"Mamãe diz o mesmo, que eu deveria tentar ser legal com ela. Mas eu não consigo."

"Por quê?"

Beth fechou em si mesma. Quase rolei os olhos porque o gesto era igual ao que Quinn faria. Idêntico. Não era à toa que era a filha dela.

"Você conhece Noah, não é? O seu pai biológico?"

"Meus pais me levaram para visitá-lo uma vez. Ele é legal. Noah me enviou um presente de natal. Um ukulele. Disse que ele toca guitarra e talvez eu pudesse gostar de tocar também."

"E você quis aprender a tocar?"

"Meu pai as vezes me ensina a dedilhar e a fazer algumas notas, mas ele ainda está aprendendo a tocar ukulele."

"Nosso pai" – corrigi – "Toca guitarra muito bem. É por isso que Santana se chama Santana. Porque nosso pai é fã de um guitarrista latino famoso chamado Carlos Santana" – Beth sorriu.

"Noah disse que escolheu o meu nome por causa de uma música."

"Eu lembro" – sorri – "Ele tocou a música do Kiss para Quinn na sala de ensaio do nosso coral em McKinley High quando ela estava vestida de Lady Gaga."

"Quem?" – esqueci que Lady Gaga foi mais efêmera que o esperado.

"Uma cantora que fazia sucesso quando estávamos na escola. Enfim, você é amada por todos, Beth. Por seus pais biológicos, por nossos pais e por toda nossa família. Todos te tratam tão bem e você é, pelo menos, razoável com todos. Então porque Quinn é diferente. Ela te ama tanto..."

"Se amasse, ela tentaria me ver mais vezes. Aliás, nem você nos visita tanto assim. Não é como Santy."

"Beth... ela não vem te visitar mais vezes porque nossa vida em Nova York é muito ocupada."

"Santy é ocupada também, mesmo assim ela não me deixa de ligar para saber como estou."

Essa pirralha me pegou de jeito. Claro que ela não reclamava somente de uma ausência física. Sei que Beth tinha medo de gostar de Quinn por causa da minha mãe. Mas era preciso reconhecer que Quinn se acomodou. Aceitou o despeito de Beth e se acomodou. Isso me fazia pensar em maternidade e na coisa que ela disse mais cedo de não querer mais passar por isso. Minha mãe nos interrompeu e mandou Beth ir para debaixo do chuveiro. Foi um alívio ela ter nos interrompido porque eu não saberia mais conduzir uma conversa tão delicada. Desci as escadas e encontrei Quinn conversando rapidamente com Johnny. Passei por eles e fui direto para o meu quarto espartano que ficava ao lado da garagem. Precisava pensar.

"Rach?" – Quinn entrou no nosso quarto com jeito preocupado e fechou a porta – "Você passou por nós como um furacão. Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto esteve com Beth?"

"Eu quero ter filhos, Quinn" – pela expressão, vi que ela foi pega de surpresa. Minha esposa permaneceu encostada à porta como se procurasse se recuperar de um golpe – "Sabe que eu tenho um caderno de metas de vida. Ser atriz da Broadway, fazer um filme, cantar para Barbra Streisand, ganhar um Oscar e ser mãe."

"Ok?"

"Quando nós nos casamos, alguma vez considerou em ter filhos comigo?"

"Claro que sim, Rachel. Quando casei contigo, constituir uma família estava nos meus planos."

"Então por que mais cedo, quando estávamos na cozinha, você disse que não gostaria de ter filhos?"

"Eu... Rach, você entendeu errado. Eu não disse que não queria ter mais filhos. O que penso é que não quero tê-los agora, neste momento. Não acho que seria uma boa hora. A gente só tem 23 anos, estamos batalhando duro para afirmar nossas carreiras, para nos firmamos como pessoas. Além do mais, ainda é cedo. Temos ainda muito que aproveitar. Viajar. Ir a Paris e andar de lambreta em cidadezinhas italianas. A gente sequer conseguiu morar sem Santana debaixo do mesmo teto ainda! Penso em ter filhos sim, quando nossa vida estiver plenamente estabilizada e nós duas mais amadurecidas. Mais vividas."

"Ainda não estou convencida."

"Olha, eu tive uma criança aos 16 anos e chorei por uma semana porque ela foi tirada dos meus braços por minha própria vontade porque não tinha a menor condição de criá-la. Se tem uma coisa que Beth me ensinou é que a gente precisa ter muito cuidado e responsabilidade na hora de por alguém no mundo. É preciso estar preparada e eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro."

"Mas e eu? E se eu estiver pronta? Minha carreira na Broadway tem alguma estabilidade, estou empregada pela HBO até o ano que vem e dinheiro não é mais problema depois que ganhei as ações do senhor Weiz. Semana passada foi depositado nada menos do que meio milhão de dólares na minha conta bancária... menos dos 23% dos impostos. E se eu quiser engravidar depois de gravar a série? Prefiro ser mãe jovem do que esperar os meus 30 anos. Você se oporia se eu quisesse ter um filho?"

"Eu..." – Quinn estava sem ação. Em defesa dela, eu realmente a peguei de surpresa ela começou a andar de um lado para outro do quarto – "Não acha que devemos tentar encontrar um meio termo, Rachel? Não é uma questão de eu ter um filho ou você ter um filho. A questão é o nós termos um filho. Acho que o problema de eu me opor ou não de você querer engravidar por contra própria é bem mais embaixo. Não é assim que se faz."

"Talvez você esteja com medo."

"O quê?"

"Sabe o que Beth me disse sobre não gostar de você?" – tinha toda a atenção da minha esposa – "Porque você não tenta de verdade conquistar a confiança dela. Quer saber, Quinn? Ela tem razão. Você teve uma filha e sabe que ela está em muito boas mãos. É como se isso fosse suficiente, uma vez que pode se acomodar e seguir a vida sem precisar se envolver."

"Isso não é justo."

"Não é justo para quem?"

Fomos interrompidas com batidas à nossa porta. Ficamos tensas. No calor da discussão não tinha notado que aumentamos o tom de voz e isso chamou a atenção dos demais em casa.

"Ray? Está tudo bem?" – era a voz abafada da minha irmã. Ela sempre ficava especialmente tensa quando percebia que Quinn e eu brigávamos à sério. Acredito que fosse trauma por causa da briga que provocou a traição de Quinn e nossa temporária separação.

"Está tudo bem, Santy" – abri a porta e respondi. Franzi a testa quando percebi que minha mãe e meu pai estavam atrás de Santana – "Quinn e eu só estamos conversando."

"Ok..." – ela acenou. A gente vai estar por aqui caso precise. Tentou olhar por trás de mim para encarar Quinn de forma ameaçadora. Mas eu não dei muito espaço e logo fechei a porta.

Quinn olhava pela janela. Podia ver que ela secava os olhos e vi que era mesmo o momento de baixar o tom para o nosso bem e das pessoas lá fora que tinham nada com isso. Caminhei até a minha esposa e toquei o ombro dela. Foi um gesto gentil, mas cauteloso. Fiquei grata por ela não me rejeitar.

"Desculpe" – disse e encostei meus lábios no ombro dela.

"Tudo bem..."

"Acho melhor a gente deixar esse assunto para depois."

"É melhor mesmo" – respondia sem se virar e nem mesmo olhar para mim.

"Sobre Beth..."

"O que tem Beth?"

"Acho que seria bom você pegar a dica dela e tentar se aproximar mais."

"Ok."

Não estava ok, mas não pressionaria mais. Sentei na cama e fiquei em silêncio. Não estava com disposição ou coragem para sair daquele quarto para encarar os olhares inquisidores da minha família e sei que se Quinn saísse naquele instante, seria nada bom pela tendência natural que eles teriam em culpá-la só para me proteger. Era melhor ficar quieta. Peguei um pijama e tomei uma chuveirada rápida no banheiro que era dividido com o quarto de Santana. Encontrei a minha esposa deitada, virada para a parede. Deitei também e a abracei, procurando ser a concha maior apesar do meu tamanho. Não foi uma briga bonita e precisávamos esfriar juntas nossas cabeças, como sempre deve ser.


	18. Junho de 2018

**02 de junho de 2018**

**(Santana)**

Em quantos funerais já fui? Alguns. Dois deles de pessoas que amei (e ainda amo) profundamente. Sei que é parte da vida, que todos vamos morrer, mas ter a consciência disso não faz das coisas serem mais fáceis. O senhor Weiz estava em estado terminal quando distribuiu os bens dele. Eu sabia que era questão de pouco tempo para que ele definhasse e partisse. Estava preparada para receber a notícia, mas quando ela finalmente veio por meio do senhor White, foi um baque. Bateu a realização de que, apesar de tudo, sentiria falta do senhor Weiz: esse avô manipulativo e torto que, de um modo não-convencional, me fez crescer.

A tradição judaica foi respeitada no sepultamento. Nada de canto, nada de falação. Apenas os rituais simples que marcavam esse tipo de cerimônia conduzida pelo rabino Amis, que fazia parte da sinagoga que eu e Rachel adotamos em Nova York por indicação do próprio senhor Weiz. Rachel veio num voo às pressas de Los Angeles para cá para acompanhar o enterro. Assim como zaide e bubbee. Os sobrinhos-netos do senhor Weiz não compareceram. Segundo o nosso advogado, ficaram revoltados quando descobriram que teriam direito a nada da fortuna do tio-avô milionário. Que se fodam.

Olhei para o caixão descendo na cova e fiz algumas reflexões. Tanto dinheiro, tanto poder. No final, nada disso sequer é importante. Não se levam jóias, ouro e nem os títulos aqui conquistados. Essa era a única certeza que tinha. Johnny não é um religioso, mas ele acredita que da morte levamos nossas ações, experiências e as conseqüências sobre nossas escolhas. Um dia perguntei como ele poderia ter tanta certeza. Talvez a morte seja o fim de tudo. Vai saber? Johnny respondeu que era o lógico para alguém que acredita em reencarnação, como ele. Eu não era uma judia que dizia que o conhecimento do Pentateuco era a verdade absoluta, era a lei. Havia o progresso, o avanço da civilização, dos costumes. Havia coisas que precisávamos ponderar dentro dos livros sagrados: era preciso separar o que realmente é importante em essência para ser uma pessoa digna e não se ater em questões que representaram o costume e o pensamento de uma época. Mas em alguma coisa a gente tinha de se agarrar para se guiar e o judaísmo me satisfazia dentro das explicações e cultura que me proporcionava, embora fizesse minhas ponderações particulares. A única certeza que tinha é que existia um Deus. Poderia estar feliz ou zangada com os desígnios Dele, mas nunca poderia ficar sem Ele.

Caleb Joseph Weiz nasceu no dia 22 de outubro de 1940 em Nova York. O pai dele, Lionel Weiz era um polonês cuja família vendeu tudo que tinha para fazer a vida na América. Os Weiz montaram uma pequena fábrica de tecidos no Brooklin, que prosperou. Caleb assumiu os negócios da família e fez ainda mais riqueza. Primeiro ao financiar a indústria farmacêutica, num segundo momento quando teve poder suficiente para comprar outras empresas à beira da falência, decretar a falência destas mesmas em seguida e usar a especulação imobiliária ao favor. A empresa agora entrava numa nova era ao entrar no negócio de exploração de biogás na Pennsylvania, mas isso aconteceu num momento em que ele já havia entregue a gestão para Alex Milton, atual presidente da Weiz. Só sei que era um baita negócio a considerar o dinheiro que entrava na minha conta bancária por causas das minhas ações recém adquiridas.

Caleb Weiz foi um empresário extraordinário. Mas também foi um filho de uma puta de marca maior. Minha família que o diga. Olhei para bubbee. Os olhos verdes dela estavam marejados. Ela chorava por um homem que a usou como uma prostituta em certo momento da vida, que fez nela um filho e o renegou. Olhei para zaide. Ele estava firme, compenetrado em respeito ao velho amigo que colocou nele um par de chifres e o usou para me chantagear. Rezava para que zaide nunca soubesse da verdade. E ali tinha todo um campo aberto para dar alguma merda, em especial porque os acionistas e empresários passavam e cumprimentavam a mim e a minha irmã como autênticas herdeiras. Torcia para que ele não questionasse depois. Rachel estava ao lado de Quinn. Estava séria e não conseguia adivinhar o que se passava na mente dela.

"E agora?" – Johnny me tirou do mundo aéreo e estado automático em que me encontrava. A maior parte dos empresários, amigos e funcionários presentes no enterro já tinha ido embora ou caminhava para fora do lote no cemitério Cedar Grove, no Queens, em que estava enterrada toda a família Weiz.

"Vamos para casa. Não vai haver recepção."

Johnny acenou e pegou na minha mão. Olhei para a minha irmã que acenou de volta. Tirei o meu kipá, cumprimentei o senhor White e fui embora seguida por minha família. O caminho de volta foi silencioso, respeitoso. Rachel e Quinn transportaram meus avós e eu segui com Johnny no meu próprio carro.

"Rachel está aqui" – Johnny começou quando estávamos próximos de casa.

"Eu sei."

"Você disse que gostaria de contar pessoalmente."

"Eu vou. Mas me deixa respirar um pouco e chegar em casa. Weiz pode ter sido um filho de uma puta, mas ainda assim devo meu respeito e consideração."

Johnny ficou em silencio mais uma vez. Estacionei na garagem e subimos até em casa. Rachel ainda não havia chegado. Normal. Ela e Quinn dirigiam como duas titias, sobretudo com meus avós no banco de trás. Fui até o meu quarto e joguei a minha bolsa em cima da cama. Foi o tempo do resto do pessoal abrir a porta e preencher os espaços. Bubbee era a mais abalada e acreditava que ela ficaria de luto por hoje, o que significava que ela se confinaria e rezaria.

"Que hora é o seu voo?" – perguntei à minha irmã mais reservadamente

"Às oito horas" – acenei. Mal tinha passado do meio dia e achei por bem preparar alguma coisa.

Johnny e Quinn me enxotaram da cozinha. Mandou que Rachel e eu ficássemos perto dos nossos avós. Zaide resmungava pouco e se concentrava nos programas de televisão. Eles também voariam de volta a Cleveland ainda hoje.

"Só tem lixo nessa porcaria" – zaide zapeava o controle com impaciência.

"Talvez se o senhor se fixar num lugar só e assistir um programa por mais de dez segundos, talvez o senhor goste" – Rachel disse com dosada ironia.

"Não há mais bons programas como antes. Agora é só esses seriados com violência, gays e mulher pelada."

"Achei que o senhor tinha superado a homofobia, zaide" – Rachel reclamou ofendida e com toda razão. Eu também o olhei torto.

"Gostos dos meus, Rach. Só dos meus. Não dos outros" – Rachel resmungou – "Eu nem posso ver o seriado que você faz porque tenho medo de que você apareça pelada sendo currada por um daqueles caras."

"A nudez e o sexo do seriado não são gratuitos, zaide. Embora agradeça que o senhor não queira me ver nessas condições. Mas também não é todo episódio que faço esse tipo de cena. Quem ouve o senhor falar até pensa que eu faço filme pornô."

"Eu não vejo e pronto. Gosto de te ver no teatro no papel de gata voando pelo palco. Mas não gosto de te ver na televisão."

Balancei a cabeça. Zaide estava mesmo velho, embora eu desse razão a ele no que diz respeito ás cenas que Rachel fazia em Slings. Gostava do seriado, mas confesso que virava o rosto quando minha irmã fazia uma cena de sexo. Era perturbador e eu não me acostumaria nunca com aquilo. Mas zaide estava com as manias mais insistentes, se irritava fácil em especial quando a memória, sempre tão boa, começou a apresentar falhas significativas. Ele também estava irritado comigo porque eu assumi posição na diretoria na Weiz, mas não o substituí frente à tecelagem. Eu insistia para ele contratar alguém que pudesse presidir a empresa, mas ele insistia que não, que esta pessoa só poderia ser eu. Mas como eu teria condições de assumir a tecelagem, a Rock'n'Pano e a diretoria na Weiz? Era impossível. Algo que me faria perder a sanidade. Pensei em enganá-lo. Em dizer que administraria a tecelagem de Nova York e contrataria alguém para fazer o intermédio, mas conhecendo zaide, esperto como era, sacaria qual era a minha pequena malandragem e exigiria que eu me mudasse para Cleveland. Era uma situação difícil, mas que eu empurraria com a barriga até o limite.

Almoçamos ainda com poucos diálogos à mesa. Nada além de trivialidades, como trabalho, rotinas e o que saiu no noticiário. Zaide e bubbee se retiraram para o meu quarto para cochilar antes de pegar o voo no fim da tarde. Isso me deu a oportunidade perfeita de ficar às sós com a minha irmã.

"Ray?"

"Hum?" – ela me encarou. Estava sentada no sofá encostada contra o corpo de Quinn.

"Posso conversar contigo um instante?"

"Em particular?" – ela ficou tensa – "É algo sério?"

Odiava por Rachel ter esses pequenos ataques de pânico sempre que eu tinha algo sério, porém não necessariamente ruim a dizer.

"Não é algo sério ou ruim. Nem é um segredo."

"Então?"

Olhei para Quinn e Johnny. Eles já sabiam o que se passavam e me deram apoio em pequenos acenos. Respirei fundo. Encarei minha irmã e me preparei para a mais dramática das reações.

"Eu vou me mudar."

"O quê?" – ela deu um salto do sofá – "Por quê?" – era por isso que preferia ficar às sós.

"Acho que está na hora, Ray. Lembra que eu herdei esse apartamento na 83th? Pois então. É um lugar muito bom, bem localizado, o edifício é ótimo, espaçoso, tem uma vaga na garagem por apartamento. Só precisa de pequenas reformas e de mobília. Então eu conversei com Quinn..."

"Quinn sabia?" – ela olhou para a esposa como se isso fosse grande coisa. Quinn estava aqui o tempo inteiro ao passo que Rachel está do outro lado do país – "Você sabia?"

"Santana e eu conversamos, Rach. Mas achamos melhor você saber da notícia da boca dela."

"Mas você poderia ter me preparado para evitar tanto choque" – Rachel continuou bronqueada.

"Ray" – disse firme, para que a atenção fosse voltada novamente para mim – "Eu conversei com Quinn já de decisão tomada. Vocês são casadas, precisam viver uma vida de casadas. Só as duas, sem a terceira roda aqui. E eu acho que passou da hora de eu ter o meu próprio lugar, em que eu possa bagunçar sem receber cara feia e outras coisas..." – andei até Johnny – "Eu quero ficar mais à vontade com o meu namorado na minha própria casa. Fazer o meu escritório sem ter que dividir com um estúdio, enfim, ter o meu espaço."

Rachel e eu nos encaramos por alguns longos segundos. Ela não estava com raiva, só surpresa. Tinha certeza absoluta que ela sabia que estava certa e era chegada a hora de eu me mudar para dar espaço de vez às duas. Para que Quinn pudesse finalmente ter a sensação de que aquele apartamento era a casa dela, que ela podia mandar no espaço. Quando conversei com Quinn, ela me deu razão e confessou que sempre se sentiu um pouco tolhida ali dentro, a ponto de ter de pedir licença para poder hospedar a mãe dela. Ela precisava se livrar de mim e eu a entendia perfeitamente.

"Quando?"

"Em duas ou três semanas. É o tempo da reforma terminar e de pintar."

"É uma reforma rápida."

"Ela já está em curso."

Rachel acenou e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Quinn.

"E o nosso cordão umbilical?" – ela perguntou com um biquinho nos lábios.

Sorri. A gente sempre disse que permanecíamos unidas por um cordão umbilical invisível. Uma pequena metáfora para a nossa união e o nosso querer bem, apesar de todas as nossas brigas.

"Bom... se ele é elástico suficiente para esticar daqui até Los Angeles. Tenho certeza que daqui até a 83th, que é logo ali, será fichinha."

"É o fim de uma era, Santy" – lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos da minha irmã e eu tentei resistir para não me emocionar também. Era impossível.

"É sim, Ray. Mas é para a gente entrar em outra tão boa quanto."

Rachel se levantou e me deu um abraço apertado. Não me importei se havia duas testemunhas de um momento que deveria ser privado. A gente se envolveu na emoção do anúncio de uma separação que era necessária para a vida de nós duas.

"Te amo, Santy."

"Eu te amo mais, Ray" – limpei as lágrimas no rosto da minha irmã – "E não se preocupe: eu tenho certeza que mesmo morando em outra casa, você vai dar um jeito de continuar a ser irritante com minha alimentação, vai me forçar a fazer o checkup anual e me torrar a paciência em doses diárias."

"Na verdade eu vou ter a minha cópia da chave do seu apartamento" – ela sorriu ainda chorando.

"É justo."

Era o fim de uma era. Eu, Santana Berry-Lopez, finalmente criei coragem para cortar o cordão umbilical e também seguir com a minha própria vida. E mesmo sem ter concretizado ainda, foi mais doloroso do que imaginei. Meu estômago doía em pensar que acordaria no meu espaço e não veria Rachel ou mesmo Quinn arrastando o chinelo na cozinha com o cabelo bagunçado, reclamando de qualquer coisa que fizesse na hora. Eram as pequenas coisas que fizeram dessa convivência uma das mais felizes. Mas era a vida, e Rachel não deixaria de ser a minha irmã porque eu passaria a morar a alguns quarteirões dali. Simplesmente chegou a hora. Ela tinha de viver a vida de casada em toda plenitude e eu tinha planos futuros de morar com Johnny.

"E você vai deixar eu ajudar na decoração" – ela disparou.

"Ah! Sai fora, Ray!"


	19. Julho de 2018

**02 de julho de 2018**

**(Santana)**

Cheguei em casa após um longo e típico dia de trabalho. Estava tão cansada que esqueci que a minha estação do metrô era outra: duas depois daquela em que costumava descer quando morava com Rachel e Quinn na 71th. Precisei andar um pouco mais num dia de muito calor, mesmo de noite, até a 83th. Meus pés estavam moídos por conta do salto. E havia o peso do material na minha pasta.

Assim que fechei a porta, larguei o sapato ali mesmo junto com a pasta. Depois buscaria tudo. Juro. Olhei para o meu apartamento. Ele era pouca coisa menor do que o da minha irmã. Tinha um quarto a menos e proporções diferentes, mas a distribuição dos cômodos era similar. À minha esquerda tinha acesso a cozinha e ao armário da área de serviço, que era só uma porta. Em frente estava a sala. À esquerda ficava o corredor de acesso aos dois quartos e ao lavabo. No apartamento da minha irmã o meu quarto e o dela não eram diferentes no tamanho em si. Eu só não tinha um closet e o meu banheiro era menor. No meu apartamento, a suíte principal era enorme, mas a outra suíte nem tanto, mas dois tinham closets.

Minha casa ainda estava praticamente nua de móveis. Um decorador me apresentou um projeto que achei trabalhoso demais. Essa história de fazer tudo sob medida era um saco. Queria facilidade. Um colega de trabalho me indicou outro que fez um projeto que me agradou mais a um preço melhor. A sala tinha apenas um conjunto de sofá, um raque e a televisão. A mesa de refeições era uma discreta, redonda, de quatro lugares. Isso me dava a desculpa perfeita de fazer todas as recepções familiares na casa da minha irmã. A cozinha era funcional e sem tantos armários para evitar acumular bagunça. O quarto extra foi transformado num escritório e o pequeno closet virou uma biblioteca, que no caso tinha alguns livros e um monte de filmes e discos. Já o meu quarto era simples com a cama king, o raque para compor ambiente e um quadro. Além das cortinas. O meu closet foi montado para ser à prova de bagunça. Meu banheiro era lindo, todo em cinza escuro e branco.

Depois de tirar as roupas de trabalho, ligar o ar condicionado, e colocar um blusão velho (essa era a parte boa de morar sozinha: nunca mais teria de ouvir críticas sobre o buraco da minha blusa velha), chequei a geladeira. Resmunguei. O conteúdo da geladeira era típico de um solteiro preguiçoso. Muitas bandejinhas de comida de supermercado, presunto de peru, queijo, pão de forma, latinhas de refrigerante e cerveja, além dos congelados. Por mais que odiasse admitir, sentia falta da lista de supermercado de Rachel. Por mais que eu fizesse minhas restrições à legumes e verduras, ela sabia como preparar essas coisas. Bom, eu tinha um hambúrguer de cordeiro para fritar, mas lembrar do cheiro que toma conta de boa parte da casa me desanima. Peguei uma lata com sopa expressa, dessas com bastante sódio. Rachel me mataria.

Depois de 15 minutos, lá estava eu no meu sofá assistindo a minha televisão pendurada na parede como um quadro bem grande. Segurava uma caneca em que tinha despejado a minha sopa. Assoprava, bebia, via um seriado na TV aberta. Um drama policial idiota nos moldes de CSI. Tão idiota que os agentes não sabiam fazer uma expressão matemática primária corretamente. Os números simplesmente não faziam sentido. Por outro lado, se o roteirista soubesse a tabuada, talvez tivesse se tornado engenheiro em vez de tentar a sorte escrevendo.

"Deixa de ser burro" – esbravejei para a televisão – "É óbvio que ela assassinou para pegar o seguro. É o clichê mais manjado que existe."

Vê essas séries manjadas não tinha a mesma graça sozinha. Sentia falta de ouvir Rachel falando dos atores, de Quinn se queixando de detalhes da produção que sinceramente passavam despercebidos para mim, ou mesmo de Johnny sorrindo para cada gafe do roteiro. Ele se deliciava com as produções trash. E eu também. Pensei no meu namorado. Devia estar no apartamento dele no Brooklin àquela hora. Que estúpida idéia a minha de querer ter a experiência de viver sozinha por um tempo. Viver sozinha era uma merda por mais que ter a cama toda para si fosse uma delícia. Morar sozinha era um saco. Estava me sentindo só. Mas me recusaria a entregar os pontos porque era também uma oportunidade. Colocar o Johnny aqui dentro de casa seria muito fácil e me privaria de viver o prazer do meu cantinho. Por isso, enquanto a televisão continuava a passar seriados e a xícara suja de sopa estava em cima da mesa de centro, peguei um bloco para fazer algumas anotações.

Precisava fazer compras no mercado e colocar menos comida industrializada em casa. Tentar dar menos trabalho para Bena, que vinha dar faxina na minha casa uma vez por semana, aprender direito a tocar violão, ficar em dia com os seriados favoritos, fazer noites de apreciação de reality shows (Johnny e Kurt são ótimas companhias para tal), fazer Rachel e Quinn me convidarem para o jantar pelo menos uma vez por semana. Talvez eu invadisse a casa da minha irmã para o café da manhã depois de dar minhas duas voltas de bicicleta pelo Central Park como parte da minha rotina para manter a forma. Era um bom plano.

Meu telefone tocou. Canção de Brittany. Franzi a testa. Fazia quase um mês que a gente não se falava. Atendi.

"Oi Britt Britt."

"_San, como vai?_"

"Tudo bem. E você e Rob?"

"_Vamos bem. Rob está na casa do pai. Ele vai passar uns tempos com ele e com meus pais depois que eu partir. Mas não muito que assim que eu me estabelecer, vou buscá-lo. Penso que em um mês, no máximo, consiga resolver as coisas._"

"O quê!" – dei um pulo para trás – "De uma pausa aí, Britt. Do que você está falando?"

"_Da minha mudança._"

"Que mudança?"

"_Para Nova Jersey. É outro estado, mas estarei bem perto de vocês._"

"Não pense que não esteja feliz, mas como?"

"_Não te contei? Eu e mais duas amigas vamos montar um estúdio de dança para atender os alunos de uma faculdade e da comunidade de Rutherford. Não te falei de Kelly? Ela é uma ótima coreógrafa e recebeu essa proposta. Então ela me convidou e a Carol para acompanhá-la. Não é ótimo?_"

"É... espetacular, Britt. Rutherford é próximo de Manhattan. Na verdade está a mesma distância que Long Island mais ou menos, do que do lado contrário. Quando você virá?"

"_Mais para o meio do mês._"

"Oh!"

"_Oh?_"

"Eu vou viajar com Johnny nessa época. Vamos para Europa para aproveitar as minhas férias. O plano é visitar quatro países em 20 dias."

"_Nossa... não sabia que tinha voltado com Johnny... acho que vamos nos ver só quando você voltar da Europa então_" – ela soou desapontada. Odiava isso, odiava deixá-la para baixo.

"Faremos uma festa quando eu voltar. O que acha?"

"_Parece bom. Bom, San, liguei só para avisar... tenho de ir._"

"Ok..." – soei incerta – "Voltamos a nos falar mais tarde, Britt Britt."

Ela desligou e eu suspirei. Não é que tenha medo de cometer a mesma besteira que me fez separar de Johnny, Mas saber que Brittany estará perto, muito perto, não será uma situação fácil.

...

**09 de julho de 2018**

**(Quinn)**

Assim como fiz no ano passado, tirei apenas parte das minhas férias no meio de ano para poder passar a semana descansando. Era a semana do meu 24° aniversário, Rachel tinha recém-chegado de Los Angeles e não tinha grandes projetos para o restante do semestre. Ela iria trabalhar o EP, faria um show de lançamento no final da semana do Folk Village, que era um bar relativamente famoso em fazer lançamentos de novos e promissores artistas de Nova York. Rachel estava feliz e ansiosa. A família dela estaria presente, assim como alguns de nossos amigos. Mike disse que viria à cidade especialmente para vê-la, o que me deu certo ciúme por não ter sido eu a causa do meu melhor amigo visitar a cidade. Kurt já estava aqui mesmo, Mercedes estava de passagem em Lima em visita à família dela e do marido, mas não deu certeza de que daria um pulo por aqui.

Havia a expectativa para a chegada de Brittany para o dia 16. Rachel e eu prometemos todo o suporte necessário para ela se estabelecer em Nova Jersey para o tal estúdio de dança em Rutherford. Santana não contou bem a história. Mas a parte mais importante é que ela não estará presente para ajudar Brittany por causa dos preparativos para uma viagem que ela e Johnny farão à Europa depois dessa série de três apresentações do lançamento do disco de Rachel. Santana e Johnny estavam na banda, o que era engraçado. Eles e mais Tony e Dana, que participaram das gravações. Até a minha Rachel seria instrumentista tocando teclado em algumas das faixas. Ela praticou durante todo período em que esteve em Los Angeles para poder tocar direitinho. Essa turma iria ensaiar durante toda semana.

Eu não acompanharia todos os ensaios, mas a razão era boa. Resolvi seguir o conselho a minha mulher para me reaproximar da minha filha. Uma coisa era certa: não conseguiria quebrar o gelo de Beth a visitando de duas a três vezes por ano. Foi aí que Rachel e Santana sugeriram trazê-la para passar uma semana com elas em Nova York, mas que na prática seria uma semana comigo. Shelby (sem Juan) viria para cá na sexta, passaria o fim de semana e voltaria para Columbus com Beth. Mas de hoje até quinta, minha filha ficaria comigo na maior parte do tempo. De quebra, ainda passaria o meu aniversário com ela ao meu lado. Fato inédito, aliás.

Era por isso que aqui estava eu no aeroporto esperando ansiosamente para que Beth desembarcasse junto com alguém da tripulação, como era o protocolo para crianças que viajavam desacompanhadas dos pais. Comprei para ela um cachorrinho de pelúcia, desses que vem com um coração que você faz um pedido e coloca dentro do bichinho. As meninas da idade dela gostavam dessas coisas. Passei a semana imaginando o rostinho dela ao encontrar o brinquedo no antigo quarto de Santana. Meu coração disparou quando a vi de mãos dadas com uma aeromoça, levando ela mesma a mala rosa de rodinhas. Beth usava uma roupa moderninha, mas adequada para a idade. Usava óculos de sol e tinha ar de majestade.

"Com licença" – interceptei as duas – "Eu sou Quinn Fabray e vim buscar Elizabeth Corcoran-Lopez."

A aeromoça acenou.

"Preciso que a senhora me acompanhe até ao escritório da companhia para conferência de documentos, se for possível."

"Claro!"

Sorri e olhei para a minha filha. Ela não parecia feliz em me ver.

"Achei que Santy viesse me buscar" – protestou tão insolente que a aeromoça trocou olhares comigo.

"Santana está no trabalho a essa hora. E não diga que eu te contei, mas Rachel está lá em casa terminando de confeitar os cupcakes para te receber."

"O Johnny poderia me buscar."

"Johnny também está no trabalho. Mas só pessoas da família estariam autorizadas a te buscar. Certo?" – olhei para a aeromoça em busca de um pequeno suporte.

"Certo. São as regras da companhia" – a moça sorriu. Acho que ela estava com pena de mim de antemão.

"Se eles estão trabalhando, por que você não está?" – a insolência aumentou.

"Porque eu tirei essa semana de folga só para ficar contigo."

Caminhamos até ao escritório da companhia mais próximo no aeroporto. Não demorou mais que dez minutos entre a conferência dos documentos e a liberação de Beth. Ela ficou emburrada por sair do aeroporto comigo. Era tão cabeça-dura que sequer deixou que eu levasse a mala para ela.

"Quando Santy vem me pegar?" – ela perguntou assim que entramos o carro.

"Beth, você vai ficar lá em casa, com Rachel e eu. Esse foi o combinado com seus pais" – era duro para mim me referir a Shelby e Juan como os pais dela. Legalmente era verdade e eles a criavam desde bebê. Era a referência que Beth tinha. Como negar? Mesmo assim, era incômodo ter de me policiar perto dela e não clamá-la como minha filha.

"Então não posso dormir na casa de Santy?" – ela cruzou os braços – "Se eu não puder, já me arrependo de ter vindo."

"Vamos ver, ok? Santana ainda está montando o apartamento novo e nem tem uma cama de hóspedes ainda. Então hoje a senhorita vai dormir lá em casa. Não vai querer experimentar todos os doces que Rachel fez? E há outras surpresas. Além disso, você vai dormir no quarto que foi de Santana. Isso conta, não é mesmo?"

"Que viagem mais chata!"

"Como você pode dizer que é chata se acabou de chegar? Nova York é incrível e eu posso te levar a um monte de lugares legais que você nunca esteve antes."

Beth não parecia muito convencida. Ligou o rádio e sintonizou numa rádio que tocava as músicas pop mais recentes. Aumentou o som numa música de Toby Malone como se quisesse evitar qualquer diálogo comigo. Toby Malone era o novo Justin Bieber que eu tive o desprazer de cruzar com ele no primeiro hotel em que me hospedei com Rachel durante a minha lua de mel. Sujeitinho estrelinha, cheio de vontades, atrai paparazzis e faz música ruim. Não é muito diferente de outros tantos garotinhos que fizeram sucesso estrondoso por um curto período de tempo na indústria fonográfica. Eles se destacam até o próximo bonitinho criar músculos suficientes e alguns pelos no rosto para desviar a atenção das meninas para si e condenar o antecessor ao ostracismo.

Não sabia que Beth gostava desses artistas. Pelo visto o gosto apurado de Juan e Shelby não foi suficiente para bloquear a influência das amigas da escola e dos programas de TV da moda. Era coisa da idade, apesar de não ver com bons olhos o fato de uma garotinha de sete anos admirar um garoto que tinha uns 18 anos. Sabia que havia um apelo sexual por trás de todo o trabalho que menininhas como Beth não percebiam, mas guardavam em algum lugar do inconsciente. Eu fui a faculdade e estudei que capturamos informações de forma inconsciente e elas nos direcionam dentro de um determinado fio condutor. Claro que estudei isso na ótica da fotografia, só que isso se aplicava para tudo. Mas o que se poderia fazer? Proibir o acesso das crianças a esses artistas? Era quase impossível.

Balancei a cabeça. Beth era a única pessoa que me fazia falar e pensar como uma mãe chata e neurótica. Não sei se isso era bom ou ruim. Pelo menos eu não via Shelby agir dessa forma, e logo ela que tinha todo o cuidado. Às vezes eu tinha dúvidas sobre a minha capacidade materna caso tivesse ficado com Beth. A impressão que é poderia ser rígida tal como meu pai foi para mim, mas sem a parte das surras. Como saber?

"Chegamos" – procurei colocar um pouco de entusiasmo na voz enquanto estacionava o carro na garagem do prédio. Não ouvi resposta. Beth faria tudo para me desafiar, mas prometi a mim mesma que não cairia nessa armadilha. Paciência, Fabray. Paciência.

Peguei a mala rosa de rodinhas e seguimos pelo elevador. Assim que coloquei a chave na porta e a abri, Rachel estava em nossa frente com um chapéu ridículo.

"Minha assistente de cozinha chegou na hora exata" – ela disse com entusiasmo Broadway, ou seja, articulado, calculado e, sobretudo, falso – "Olá Beth" – não pude evitar em sorrir quando as duas trocaram um abraço – "Esperei você chegar para começar a enfeitar os cupcakes. O que acha de tirar esses sapatos e me ajudar a confeitar?"

"Pode ser."

"Quinn, você nos ajudaria também?"

"Claro" – sorri pelo esforço da minha esposa em me incluir apesar do desdém da minha filha.

"Vamos lá, ladies. Lavem as mãos e para a cozinha!"

Deixei a mala no ex-quarto de Santana e suspirei ao ver o presente em cima da cama. Tive medo de ela fazer cara de desgosto e, de repente, senti vontade de sair correndo por aí e gritar como uma maluca. Em vez disso, coloquei uma camiseta, lavei as mãos e fui ajudá-las a confeitar os cupcakes. Beth parecia resignada por hora. Sorriu de algumas piadas de Rachel, mas nunca as minhas. Não que eu fosse uma boa piadista. O que eu precisava fazer para ganhar a simpatia da minha própria filha? Rachel e eu trocamos olhares e era como se pedisse telepaticamente para que tivesse paciência. Eu tinha, só que minha ansiedade para fazer tudo dar certo era maior.

...

**10 de julho de 2018**

**(Rachel)**

"_Happy birthday to you..._"

Comecei a cantar assim que senti que Quinn havia despertado. Então comecei a cantar ao pé do ouvido da minha esposa na melhor imitação que conseguia fazer de Marilyn Monroe cantando para John Kennedy.

"_Happy birthday to you..._"

Continuei a cantar atravessando uma perna no corpo de Quinn para ficar no topo do corpo dela.

"_Happy birthday mrs. Fabray_."

Fiquei por cima numa posição insinuante que sabia perfeitamente que acendia o fogo de Quinn. Era proposital.

"_Happy birthday to you._"

Inclinei-me dominante e capturei os lábios rosados de Quinn nos meus. Foi o mais delicioso beijo de feliz aniversário que poderíamos trocar.

"Nem mrs. Monroe em pessoa conseguiria ser mais sexy" – Quinn erguei-se e ficou sentada na cama, mas ainda me deixando no colo dela. Voltamos a nos beijar e confesso que estava ficando mais excitada do que planejei. Em especial quando senti mãos atrevidas invadir meu pijama, provocando sensações no meu baixo ventre.

"Gostou do despertar?" – perguntei ainda procurando seduzir e ataquei o lindo pescoço de Quinn. Sabia que isso sempre acendia o fogo dela e era justamente a minha intenção.

"Melhor impossível" – ela segurou o meu rosto e tentou me puxar pata um beijo guloso. Sinal de que a minha sedução havia dado certo. E como.

Era o momento do meu pequeno golpe sujo: a afastei bruscamente.

"Ótimo. Fico grata. Mas agora é hora de levantar" – saí do colo dela e deixei a cama.

"O quê?" – procurei não rir da expressão de perplexidade da minha adorável esposa.

"Temos visita, meu bem. Ou se esqueceu que Beth está no quarto ao lado?"

"Não, mas..."

"São quase sete horas, precisamos fazer o café da manhã dela" – disse seguindo para o banheiro – "Temos criança em casa, uma que requer algum trabalho de nossa parte, portanto não vamos estragar tudo fazendo barulhos que ela não vai querer ouvir."

Sei que Quinn estava frustrada. Estávamos a cinco dias de abstinência sexual. Tivemos relações no dia em que voltei de Los Angeles, mas depois eu a cortei. Tudo fazia parte do meu plano. Nós iríamos desfrutar o dia com Beth, Santana pegaria minha irmã/enteada no fim da tarde após a pequena recepçãozinha em homenagem a minha esposa. Daí, sem Beth em casa, ou qualquer outra pessoa, teríamos a nossa noite especial. Eu planejava dar a minha esposa a única parte ainda virgem no meu corpo na posição que ela mais gostava de fazer quando usava nosso amiguinho.

Mas não era só a questão sexual que me deixava ansiosa. Se Quinn conseguir se aproximar de Beth, pode ser que ela possa se abrir mais ao assunto de expandir a nossa família. A gente nunca teria o luxo de ser "espontânea" ou de expandir a família por um "acidente". Como se pode ser espontâneo com inseminação artificial ou mesmo em adoções, que requeriam processo burocrático para tal?

Eu tenho vontade de adotar, mas não no primeiro filho. Queria engravidar, parir, criar. Encontrar um doador de esperma não deveria ser tão difícil. Poderia oferecer um bom dinheiro para algum primo de Quinn doar esperma. Ou quem sabe algum meu, se bem que seria estranho pedir isso a Julio sabendo que ele está casado com Mercedes. Meu primo August, filho de tia Rosa, era mais afastado, mas ele tinha 14 anos, e Simon ainda era um molequinho com a mesma idade de Beth.

Também havia um método autorizado desenvolvido na Inglaterra em que se utiliza material genético de dois óvulos e um esperma mais fazer a fecundação quando a esposa apresenta problemas de ordem genética. Esse era legalizado, porém caro, e o bebê teria a maior parte das características de uma das mães. Havia outro, ainda mais radical e controverso, em que se realizava fusão do material genético de dois óvulos. Chamam isso de fecundação virgem. Há muitos embriões formados com essa técnica, mas os cientistas costumam usá-los como material para células tronco porque o desenvolvimento completo não era legalizado e enfrentava forte resistência social. Ainda assim, na Alemanha, as discussões estavam avançadas. Esse caso me interessava e estava acompanhando de perto cada novidade que surgia. A possibilidade de ter um filho meu e de Quinn atraía e muito, apesar de que o preço para tal deveria ser tão caro quanto fazer turismo espacial em que você deposita uma pequena fortuna e ainda precisa se preparar por no mínimo seis meses para entrar num foguete só para dar algumas voltinhas na estação espacial enquanto os astronautas de verdade levavam suprimentos para o local, novos materiais para experimento científico e faziam a troca de pessoal.

"No que está pensando?" – Quinn me abraçou por trás enquanto penteava meu cabelo em frente ao espelho do banheiro.

"Em coisas."

"Coisas boas ou coisas más?"

"Coisas importantes, como o roteiro de passeio com Beth."

"Ontem foi até melhor do que esperava. Então estou otimista" – Quinn beijou meu ombro antes de me libertar do abraço.

Deixei propositalmente que Beth decorasse todos os cupcakes e me ajudasse em outras pequenas tarefas na cozinha para o jantar. Ela aceitou e conversamos sobre nossos pais, de como meu pai estava atolado com as coisas no hospital e minha mãe foi convidada a ajudar no grupo de artes cênicas da OSU. Que ela entrou para a classe de balé e a professora já falava nas apresentações de meio de semestre e de final de ano. Mas antes de tudo, meus pais e ela viajariam para a Flórida passar uma semana na Disney World. Eu pagaria um bom dinheiro para ver meu pai, e repito, meu pai, usando qualquer coisa o Harry Potter. Fiz um acordo com Beth de que ela registraria o momento e postaria no Instangram, que era privado, assim como os de toda família por minha causa. Eu tinha um público apenas para questões promocionais necessárias: hoje em dia eu tinha que dialogar com a minha base de fãs.

Apesar de Beth ter relaxado um pouco da amarra em que havia chegado, ainda conversou pouco com Quinn e por vezes até deixava de sorrir quando minha esposa comentava algo ou mesmo aparecia na cozinha.

"Vou fazer panquecas para o café. Enquanto isso, você poderia ajudar a sua filha a se vestir ou algo assim."

"Ela tem sete anos, Rach. Não creio que vá precisar de alguma ajuda para se vestir."

"Então vá acordá-la daqui a mais ou menos meia hora."

"Eu acordar Beth? Se eu já sou a bruxa na visão dela, vai piorar se eu acordá-la. Vai você."

"Impressionante como você se transforma numa completa covarde quando o assunto é a sua própria filha."

"Tenho minhas razões."

De fato, ela tinha.

Fui a primeira a sair do quarto e quando espiei o quarto que era de Santana, encontrei Beth já acordada. Ela estava sentada na cama mexendo no tablet. Meus pais tinham visão interessante de mundo. Beth tinha um tablet, mas o celular dela era o mais rudimentar possível para não distraí-la. Nunca entendi tal lógica.

"Bom dia, Beth. Não imaginei que acordaria cedo."

"Não dormi direito" – ela resmungou e eu me aproximei.

"A cama não é confortável suficiente?"

"Não, é que eu sempre acordo no meio da noite e bebo um pouco de água. Minha mãe sempre deixa a minha garrafinha de água ao lado da minha cama à noite. Então eu acordei, vi que não tinha a minha água. Depois não consegui dormir direito."

"Você poderia ter se levantado e tomado água."

"Fiquei com medo."

"Do quê? Da gente brigar contigo?" – ela apenas mexeu com os ombros e olhou para baixo – "Beth, a gente jamais brigaria por causa disso e você só não teve a água ao lado porque eu desconhecia esse seu hábito. De qualquer forma, você poderia ter levantado, ido à cozinha e bebido a sua água. Ou mesmo ter acordado a gente. Não haveria problemas."

"Ok" – continuava acanhada.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte: porque você não escova os dentes e depois me encontra na cozinha para me ajudar a fazer panquecas?"

"Pode ser."

Aproximei-me dela e dei-lhe um beijo na testa antes de sair do quarto. Quinn já estava na cozinha adiantando o café da manhã. Dei um beijo no rosto da minha esposa e começamos a trabalhar na refeição. Beth chegou em silêncio, mas procuramos inseri-la em pequenas tarefas, como organizar a mesa. Para a minha surpresa, a campainha tocou. Não esperava ninguém àquela hora do dia. Quando atendi, minha irmã apareceu com capacete em mãos. Não usava roupas de ciclista quando dava as voltas dela de bicicleta no Central Park, mas desde um acidente que havia sofrido antes mesmo do meu casamento, passou a usar capacete.

"Oi, Ray!" – me deu um beijo no rosto e entrou em casa sem a menor cerimônia.

"Santy!" – Beth apareceu gritando e se jogou em cima da minha irmã, que a ergueu já com dificuldade.

"Bom dia, docinho" – a abraçou e a girou no ar – "Como vai a minha garotinha favorita?"

"Com raiva porque você não me buscou ontem."

"Ah, pequena, esse não foi o combinado. Mas não faz mal porque hoje a senhorita vai dormir na minha casa. O que acha?"

A interação não me fez notar a aproximação de Quinn. Minha esposa observava a cena com atenção e pelo jeito, sabia que sentia uma ponta de ciúme. Ela sempre sentiu ciúmes de Beth com Santana apesar de nunca ter admitido.

"Dormir na sua casa hoje?" – Quinn questionou cruzando os braços. Santana e eu trocamos olhares.

"Ops, disse cedo demais?"

Acenei positivo. Sim, ela disse cedo demais. A noite que preparava para Quinn às sós era uma surpresa.

"Feliz aniversário, Fabray!" – Santana desviou o assunto, colocou Beth no chão e deu um abraço na minha esposa.

"Você está suada, San."

"Tem gente me adora assim" – ela sorriu e piscou maliciosa.

"Eu me pareço com o Johnny por um acaso?"

"Você é uma fresca, Fabray. Vim aqui para tomar café da manhã com a aniversariante e você me recebe com esse cenho fechado? Sei que está envelhecendo e ficando cada vez mais rabugenta, mas não precisa ficar com raiva. É a vida, sabe?"

"Santy!" – dei um tapinha no ombro da minha irmã, que sorriu.

Sentamos as quatro para tomar café da manhã. Minha irmã falou sobre amenidades. O trabalho tanto na Rock'n'Pano quanto na Weiz estava indo muito bem. A julgar pelos valores depositados na minha conta bancária, posso dizer que sim. Ela contratou uma segunda funcionária para trabalhar na administração da Rock'n'Pano e deixou Tomiko na gerência. Não conheço tão bem assim Tomiko, mas a considero uma esquisita simpática, ao menos. Santana confia nela e para mim isso basta. Também combinamos os ensaios de amanhã para o lançamento do meu disco na sexta-feira. Nosso encontro seria à noite na casa de Tony, o que deixaria Quinn como babá de Beth.

"Quase ia me esquecendo" – Santana disse quando estava se preparando para ir embora. Tirou um envelope meio amassado da pequena mochila e o entregou a Quinn.

"Devo ter medo?" – minha esposa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"De nada, Fabray."

Quinn abriu o envelope e vi um sorrisinho brotar dos lábios dela. Estiquei o pescoço para espiar o que era.

"Ingressos para o show do Muse... e um cartão? Tim Xavier... esse cara é da Greenlight Films. É um produtor conhecido de filmes de terror."

"Tim Xavier é irmão do diretor do escritório da Weiz em Washington. Eu comentei com ele que você e o tapado do Santiago tinham um projeto incrível em mãos, mas não queriam simplesmente vendê-lo, por isso não encontravam pessoas dispostas a apostar num idiota que era dublê de diretor de arte e numa diretora de fotografia de vídeos institucionais e vídeo clipes."

"Eu fiz muito mais que isso" – Quinn reclamou – "Não sabe que agora eu vou filmar a campanha publicitária da Shell?"

"Enfim..." – Santana desconversou – "Tim Xavier estará de passagem por Nova York nesse fim de semana e vai assistir o show do Muse neste sábado porque ele é amigo dos integrantes da banda e vai prestigiar. Ele foi avisado de que uma jovem mulher chamada Fabray acompanhada de um panaca cabeludo com feições latinas vão aparecer no camarote para alugar a atenção dele sobre um projeto. Sugiro que você treine a lábia, Fabray. Fiquei sabendo que Tim Xavier é um maluco apostador. Feliz aniversário."

"Santana..." – Quinn ficou sem palavras e deu um abraço apertado na minha irmã – "Obrigada, obrigada!"

"Mas sábado também tem o meu show" – fingi que estava chateada e fiz charminho.

"Rachel, eu vou te recompensar se me permitir faltar neste show."

"Fazer o quê?"

Quinn abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e me deu um beijo. Sabia o quanto era importante não desperdiçar oportunidades, sobretudo para Quinn, que era empregada de uma empresa que não queria nem ouvir a respeito do projeto, e não tinha um agente para representá-la. Santana e eu trocamos olhares. Agradeci telepaticamente por essa ajuda. Sei lá se daria certo, mas era uma tentativa.

Depois que Santana foi embora (e Bena chegou), consultei a minha pequena lista de atividades que poderíamos fazer com Beth pela cidade. Eu tinha encomendado algumas comidinhas para a recepção de Quinn e Bena estava instruída de organizar tudo. A idéia era chegar em casa no fim da tarde e ver tudo pronto e arrumado para a recepção surpresa.

"Você conhece Rockefeller Center?" – perguntei.

"Não que eu me lembre" – Beth respondeu.

"Lá é um lugar muito legal, cheio de coisas a se fazer e tem um mirante que dá para ver a cidade inteira" – Quinn procurou passar o máximo de entusiasmo.

Entusiasmo, aliás, que era legítimo. Lembro da primeira vez em que fui ao Rockefeller Center com ela. Já tinha visitado o local com bubbee numa das vezes em que a acompanhei a Nova York quando ainda morava em Lima. Mas ir até lá acompanhada de Quinn, Santana e Mike em nosso primeiro natal em Nova York foi uma experiência nova. A gente vivia duro, o dinheiro era sempre contado e recontado, e por isso procurávamos opções para sair e se divertir sem precisar gastar muito dinheiro. No máximo as passagens do metro, se possível. Resolvemos ir ao Rockefeller para ver os enfeites de natal, a famosa pista de patinação e tudo mais que fosse possível sem pagar ingresso. Foi simplesmente mágico. Lembro dos olhos de Quinn brilharem com tanta beleza. Em especial quando viu a grande árvore de natal. Nos divertimos posando para fotos, observando e apreciando o ambiente. Jantamos um sanduíche do Subway e voltamos felizes para casa com a experiência lúdica.

Era um lugar repleto de otimismo, por isso achamos válido mostrá-lo a Beth no primeiro dia de passeio efetivo em Nova York. Vestimos roupas leves e sapatos confortáveis para enfrentar o calor do verão quente da cidade. Levamos garrafas de água e eu tive o cuidado de sair de boné e óculos escuros para dificultar que alguém me reconhecesse e pedisse autógrafo e fotos. Eu não me importava com os fãs. A maioria era respeitosa e eu nunca tive sérios problemas com psicóticos seguidores ou algo nesse sentido. No entanto, aquele era um passeio com minha família, era algo primordial para o relacionamento entre Beth e Quinn, e não gostaria de ser incomodada.

Em vez de carro, metrô. Era mais legal assim. Mais Nova York. Sem falar que nos pouparia de ter de pagar estacionamento e pegar trânsito. Beth parecia estar curiosa com aquele tipo de passeio. Disse que andou de metrô apenas uma vez com meus pais, mas que nem se lembrava direito. Sei que ela também andou em Madrid e Barcelona, mas ela era apenas um bebê e seria injusto querer que ela tivesse algum tipo de lembrança.

Beth perdeu parte do entusiasmo no Rockefeller porque disse que ali tinha coisas mais de adulto do que para criança. Talvez tivesse razão. Ela agia com educação comigo, mas ainda relutava com Quinn. Talvez fosse o meu desejo para que as coisas dessem certo, mas havia momento em que sentia que a guarda dela abaixava um pouco e Quinn conseguia pequenas vitórias. O ponto alto, também literalmente, foi quando subimos ao mirante e demos moedinhas para que Beth pudesse colocar no binóculo público e conferir mais detalhes da cidade.

"Isso é mais legal do que o Google Glass."

"Desde quando você usa o Google Glass?" – aquele ainda era um serviço caro e francamente estranho. Experimentei uma vez e a sensação que tive era de que tinha virado um cyborg. A experiência tradicional ainda era melhor.

"O pai do meu amigo tem um e me deixou usar um pouco."

"É quase uma da tarde" – Quinn olhou para o relógio – "Está com fome?"

"Um pouco" – um pouco na linguagem infantil significava morrendo.

"Tem um restaurante aqui em que podemos ir" – Quinn sugeriu – "Eles servem ótimos hambúrgueres. Um mais diferente que o outro"

"Hambúrguer?" – franzi a testa e apenas gesticulei a boca quando Beth não estava me olhando. Quinn gesticulou de um jeito que era para eu apoiar. Era contra esse tipo de alimentação, em especial para uma criança. As opções saudáveis deveriam ser prioridades. Por outro lado, minha esposa estava numa missão e eu não a questionaria.

"Pode ser" – Beth falou fazendo pouco caso. Estava mesmo disposta a não dar o braço a torcer tão fácil.

Descemos do mirante e caminhamos até o restaurante em questão que ficava dentro do complexo do Rockefeller. Beth ficava sempre um pouco à frente de mim e Quinn com um fone de ouvido para escutar as canções que gostava e não prestar atenção em nossas conversas, que passávamos a maior parte do tempo lado a lado.

"Rachel Berry?" – olhei para o lado a procurar a voz masculina que me chamou – "Senhorita Berry" – um jovem adolescente próximo a mim acenou e se aproximou com certa cautela. Quinn parou ao meu lado. Ela era sempre tomava postura vigilante quando os fãs se aproximavam. Ela tinha natureza paranóica e dizia que alguns poderiam ser perigosos.

"Sim?" – perguntei.

"Eu gosto tanto do seu trabalho. Sou seu grande fã" – o adolescente parecia extasiado e era claramente gay. Raramente homens mais velhos se aproximavam para pedir um autógrafo ou uma foto. E quando o faziam, nunca era para eles, mas sim para o filho, a esposa, ou alguém mais que supostamente me admira. Em geral, quem me abordava eram garotas e gays, sei lá porque razão. Talvez seja por causa da minha carreira na Broadway – "Será que você poderia tirar uma foto comigo?"

"Claro."

Ele posou ao meu lado rapidamente enquanto um amigo (ou seria namorado?) tirou a foto.

"Obrigado, senhorita Berry. E espero que você fique com Jack no final" – se referiu ao personagem de Luis Segal.

"Talvez. Tenha uma boa tarde."

O garoto pareceu satisfeito e logo foi embora com o amigo conferindo a imagem registrada no celular. Segurei no braço de Quinn e segui o meu caminho. Foi quando notamos algo errado. Beth. Ela já não estava mais poucos passos à frente de nós.

"Cadê Beth?" – Quinn disse com a voz trêmula, já à beira de entrar em pânico – "Beth!" – falou alto, o que chamou a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

O Rockefeller Center era um lugar que costumava receber muitos turistas e ainda havia um bocado de gente que trabalhava ali. Era horário de almoço, o que aumentava a circulação de pessoas pelos espaços. Olhei para os lados, ao redor, Quinn e eu começamos a andar rápido como se tivéssemos esperanças de alcançá-la caso tivesse disparado à frente.

"Beth!" – Quinn estava quase gritando e nada de resposta.

Meu coração estava disparado. Eu via a minha esposa estar à beira do desespero, olhando para os lados, chamando por Beth, os olhos abertos, tensos. Olhava para os lados. Procurava pela garotinha de cabelo loiro escuro, camiseta rosa claro e mochila de ursinho.

"Beth!" – gritei enquanto andávamos rápido como se quiséssemos alcançá-la. O problema é que sequer tínhamos certeza se ela estava à frente ou se estávamos indo para o lado certo.

"Oh meu deus, oh meu deus" – Quinn murmurava em agonia – "Beth" – o grito dela era de pânico absoluto.

Segurei a mão de Quinn. Ela estava gelada, trêmula. Minhas condições não eram melhores, mas eu não podia me permitir entrar ao pânico. Uma de nós tinha de pensar e essa definitivamente seria eu.

"Calma. Vamos ter calma."

"Como assim calma?"

"Vamos pensar um pouco... o celular dela... é isso, vamos ligar no celular dela."

Peguei o meu aparelho e foi quando percebi que não tinha o nome de Beth registrado entre os meus contatos. Fechei os olhos envergonhada.

"Você tem o contato dela no seu celular?" – perguntei com a voz diminuída.

Quinn pegou a bolsa (que era grande como uma sacola) e vasculhou.

"Acho que eu não trouxe. Por deus, eu não trouxe..."

Voltei a minha atenção para o meu celular e pensei em ligar para o número dela. Uma música surgiu do interior da bolsa. No pânico, ela não conseguia sequer achar o aparelho. Peguei a bolsa da minha esposa e a vasculhei. Encontrei o celular e procurei pelo contato de Beth. Estava chamando, mas ninguém atendia. Tentei uma segunda vez. E uma terceira e uma quarta. Quinn parecia que ia desmaiar e eu não poderia deixá-la naquele estado.

"E se alguém pegou ela? Isso acontece todos os dias nessa cidade" – Quinn estava quase em pranto – "Beth!" – berrou dessa vez e chamou definitivamente a atenção das pessoas ao lado.

"Posso ajudar as senhoritas?" – um moço com uniforme da segurança local se aproximou.

"Minha filha" – Quinn falava e chorava. O queijo dela tremia – "Eu me perdi da minha filha."

"Calma, senhora. Ela não deve estar longe. A menina tem celular?"

"Tentamos entrar em contato sem sucesso" – procurei manter minha postura.

"Pode descrevê-la?" – o segurança insistiu.

"O nome dela é Beth. Tem sete anos, loira, dessa altura, está de camiseta rosa e tem uma mochila de ursinho" – a descrevi enquanto acessava a foto que havia acabado de tirar no mirante – "É essa menina."

"Ok, vamos tentar achá-la com a ajuda que pudermos ter" – pegou o rádio – "Emergência, código 22. Repito, emergência código 22."

"_Emergência anotada, Steve. Pode prosseguir_" – ouvimos a resposta chiada.

"Sexo feminino, sete anos, loira, camiseta rosa, mochila de urso. Repetindo: sexo feminino, sete anos, loira, camiseta rosa, mochila de urso" – voltou a atenção para nós – "Os demais seguranças vão ser avisados. Se a menina estiver no complexo, ela vai ser achada. Fiquem calma."

"Não me peça para ficar calma!" – era assustador ver Quinn a beira da histeria – "Minha filha está perdida por aí, sabe-se lá na mão de quem!"

"Quinn... calma que tudo vai dar certo."

"Isso é culpa sua!" – ela me empurrou forte o suficiente para eu dar um passo para trás para não perder o equilíbrio – "Se não tivesse parado para atender aquele fã estúpido, nada disso teria acontecido."

"Minha senhora!" – o segurança pegou Quinn pelos ombros e a sacudiu forte, como se quisesse fazê-la voltar ao senso – "Sua filha está sendo procurada, por isso, calma" – falou firme – "Entrar em pânico vai ajudar em nada. Então respire fundo e tente se controlar!"

"Rach..." – quase chorei ao ver a expressão dela de pânico genuíno.

"Se curve e coloque as mãos nos joelhos, Quinn. Agora!"

"Não... Beth..."

"Agora!" – Quinn obedeceu até por eu não ter dado alternativa – "Agora respire fundo. Preciso de você inteira Quinn" – massageei as costas e a região dos ombros.

"Acho que estou melhor" – ela disse hesitante – "E um pouco tonta."

"As senhoras não querem sentar?" – o segurança sugeriu. Não respondi de imediato. Foi quando o segurança recebeu uma comunicação pelo rádio. Ele olhou para nós – "Qual o nome completo da garotinha?"

"Elizabeth Corcoran-Lopez. O apelido é Beth" – respondi.

O segurança repetiu as informações e disse outras coisas. Quinn e eu aguardávamos ansiosas por uma posição.

"Um dos nossos a encontrou em frente à loja de suvenir. Estão a caminho."

O alívio que senti foi tão grande e imediato que foi como se tivesse saído um caminhão de cima das minhas costas. Beth acompanhada de uma segurança chegou até nós. Ela também parecia assustada. O que aconteceu é que enquanto fui parada pelo fã e Quinn ficou comigo, Beth seguiu caminhando sem perceber que havíamos parado. Ela avistou uma loja de brinquedo e correu para lá, como toda criança gosta de fazer e foi quando se viu perdida.

"Me odeie como quiser, mas nunca mais faça isso comigo!" – Quinn disse ao abraçá-la forte. O alívio na minha esposa era monumental.

Agradecemos aos seguranças pela eficiência no trabalho e tivemos um rápido debate sobre o nosso almoço. O fato era que Beth disse que estava faminta, apesar de o passeio ter perdido a graça depois do susto. Decidimos ir ao restaurante mesmo assim comer o tal hambúrguer. Seria até uma ajuda a mais para esfriarmos a cabeça.

Foi uma das refeições mais silenciosas que tive em companhia de alguém.

Voltamos para casa de táxi. Beth ainda era uma criança e se recuperava do susto rapidamente e eu já estava disposta a seguir em frente depois da lição aprendida: nunca descuide de uma criança. Mas Quinn passou pensativa por todo trajeto. Se eu conhecia bem minha esposa, diria que ela estava decepcionada consigo mesma. Tanto que ela entrou em casa e foi direto para o quarto.

"Beth, porque você não ajuda Bena a arrumar as coisas para a festa quase surpresa de Quinn?"

"Você me manda muito para a cozinha" – ela reclamou.

"Pode ir ao escritório e brincar com o meu teclado, se quiser. Ou assistir televisão. Têm filmes, livros. Só não tem videogame porque está na casa de Santana. Fique à vontade para fazer o que quiser."

"Ok" – ela correu para frente da televisão.

Entrei no quarto encontrei Quinn sentada na beira da cama.

"Que dia!" – passou a mão pelos cabelos – "Nunca dei tanto vexame em toda minha vida."

"Não foi um vexame. Só ficou nervosa e com toda razão" – sentei-me ao lado dela e passei a mão nas costas procurando confortá-la o melhor que podia.

"É por essas e outras que penso que entregar Beth à sua mãe foi a melhor decisão da minha vida" – os olhos delas estavam marejados – "Beth tem toda razão em me odiar. Eu sou um fracasso. Fui um fracasso na primeira vez em que tentei agir como mãe e olha que foi um simples passeio."

"Quinn Fabray. Você pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é um fracasso e nem uma mãe ruim. Afinal, você é uma Fabray, certo?" – procurei puxar para o orgulho dela – "O que aconteceu hoje foi um acidente, um descuido com final feliz e lição aprendida."

"Será" – ela franziu a testa – "Jamais deveria ter tirado os olhos de Beth. A culpa foi minha."

"Nós duas não deveríamos ter tirado os olhos dela nem por um segundo."

"É... mas você não é a mãe dela, Rachel. Eu sou" – o tom era duro – "Se você queria uma resposta sobre aquela discussão em aumentar a família, aí está ela."

"Não seja dura consigo mesma, Quinn. Isso não faz o menor sentido. O que aconteceu foi apenas um acidente, um susto. Beth está bem. Todos nós estamos. Remoer vai adiantar absolutamente nada."

"Só preciso de um tempo sozinha para absorver isso, ok?"

Acenei e dei um beijo no rosto dela antes de sair do quarto. Pensei sinceramente em ligar para todo mundo e desmarcar a recepção. Por outro lado, deixar o pessimismo de Quinn vencer o dia em pleno aniversário dela não me pareceu correto. Como voltei mais cedo que o esperado, ajudei Bena em organizar as coisas. Arrumamos a mesa e até Beth, vencida pelo tédio da televisão, nos ajudou com a organização em trabalhos pequenos, de criança.

"O que estão fazendo?" – Quinn franziu a testa quando resolveu sair do quarto. Encontrou a mesa da sala arrumada.

"Uma festa para você" – respondi seca e fiquei grata por Beth continuar a arrumar o que foi designada como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Mas..."

"Sem mais, Quinn Berry-Lopez Fabray. Sugiro que vá tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa apropriada porque daqui a pouco alguns dos seus bons amigos vão chegar para tomar um vinho contigo em honra o seu 24º aniversário."

"Eu não estou no clima..."

"Se não está, que encontre um rapidinho" – motivar a depressão momentânea de Quinn seria a pior coisa que poderia fazer, por mais culpada que me sentisse por ser o catalisador da situação adversa.

"Você me deve uma, Rachel."

"Que seja."

Ao menos Quinn obedeceu. Vestiu-se num informal bem arrumado como era o clima requerido para a pequena recepção. Fiz o mesmo e Beth colocou um vestido e abriu um sorriso quando sugeri que ela colocasse os pijamas na mochila para dormir na casa de Santana. O plano original continuaria. Johnny foi o primeiro a chegar. Presenteou Quinn com um bom whisky. Como ele era conhecedor da bebida, garantiu que aquele era um de excelente qualidade. Sendo assim, imagino que se fosse pesquisá-lo na internet descobriria que se tratava de um exemplar caro e Johnny sequer tinha dinheiro sobrando. Ele era apenas um escritor que se sustentava sendo um tatuador. Santiago chegou em seguida, depois Kurt, Luis, Roger, alguns poucos amigos da Bad Things. Santana foi uma das últimas a chegar alegando atraso por culpa de uma reunião.

Na medida em que a recepção caminhava, senti as feições de Quinn suavizando mais e mais. Boa coisa que ela se distraiu. Reparei que ela, Roger e Santiago conversaram mais reservadamente e imaginei se isso teria a ver com o projeto do filme. Perguntaria depois. Cantamos parabéns, apreciamos o bolo e próximo das onze horas, Beth já tinha ido para a casa de Santana, assim como todos os outros convidados já tinham se retirado. O apartamento estava todo para nós duas.

"Precisamos arrumar essa bagunça..."

"Nada disso" – a puxei pelo braço para um abraço – "Paguei um dia extra para Bena especialmente para isso."

"E mandou Beth para dormir com Santana..."

"Você entendeu as minhas intenções" – nos beijamos.

"Rach?" – ela me abraçou forte.

"Hum?"

"Se importaria de eu te frustrar por hoje?"

"Hum?" – fiquei surpresa.

"Olha, eu adorei tudo que fez por mim, por ter convidado nossos amigos e até pessoas que sei que não gosta tanto assim só por minha causa. Tenho certeza que planejou algo maravilhoso para fazermos em qualquer lugar deste apartamento, que faria eu me lembrar pelo resto da vida, mas poderíamos adiar?" – Quinn tinha de estar ainda muito chateada para recusar a minha oferta de intimidade.

"Ainda não superou o susto" – sentei-me na poltrona da sala – "Quinn..."

"Eu sei o que vai dizer, Rach, e acho que tem toda razão. Mas você me conhece bem e sabe como funciono. Deixa eu remoer isso por hoje, me dê um tempo, que prometo compensar depois."

"Tudo bem" – o que poderia fazer mais? Voltei a me levantar e peguei na mão da minha esposa – "Vem... se você não quer o seu presente por hoje, então permita-me te abraçar enquanto dormimos."

"Essa é uma ótima idéia. Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo."

...

**14 de maio de 2018**

**(Santana)**

"Esse seu estilo minimalista precisa ter um fim" – minha mãe criticou tão logo colocou os pés na minha casa pela primeira vez – "Às vezes fico em dúvidas que se a garota que ocupava aquele quarto de decoração escura, porém elegante, em Lima é a mesma que ocupa essa casa de paredes claras, poucos móveis e pouca decoração."

"Aquela menina definitivamente não é mais a mesma, apesar de que ela continua com ótimo gosto. Não acha, mamãe?"

"Não posso negar, filhinha" – ela colocou um breve sorriso falso no rosto e continuou a analisar o meu apartamento.

Shelby chegou hoje na cidade e veio direto para minha casa sem a companhia de papi, que ficou em Columbus por conta de uma situação de emergência que aconteceu na cidade. Houve um acidente grave com um ônibus nas proximidades da capital de Ohio e muitos dos feridos foram levados para lá. Meu pai, como o único cirurgião geral atendente, precisou ficar para coordenar a equipe de residente durante o atendimento. Vi alguma coisa na internet quando Shelby avisou que ela embarcou só. Sete pessoas estavam em estado grave.

O plano original era dos meus pais irem para um hotel, como sempre. Mas como seria só Shelby, achei por bem levá-la para minha casa, apesar de o apartamento de Rachel ter quarto e cama extra. Ela acabaria indo para lá, tinha certeza disso. O meu plano era retardar o encontro o máximo possível, ou mesmo convencê-la a ficar a fim de evitar que minha adorável mãe descarregasse a bronca dela em cima de Quinn e Rachel por causa do episódio com Beth. Minha irmãzinha deu com a língua nos dentes sobre o que aconteceu e Quinn levou uma dura chamada por telefone. Foi um saco.

Shelby também estava bronqueada porque levamos Beth até ao bar para assistir ao show de lançamento do EP de Rachel. Tudo bem que deveríamos ter contratado uma babá para ficar com Beth, mas a pequena insistiu. Quinn foi contra, Rachel foi a favor e eu endossei, afinal, todo mundo que conhecíamos e confiávamos estaria lá e ninguém teria comportamento abusivo na frente dela. Por via das dúvidas, ela ficou o tempo todo comigo no palco sendo a minha assistente enquanto Rachel detonava na frente da banda.

Gostei da experiência em ficar mais ao fundo do palco fazendo os vocais. Tive a oportunidade de observar algumas coisas. Tony era um baterista primoroso e trocava olhares o tempo todo com Dana, que tocou baixo. Eles basicamente sustentaram a banda inteira. Johnny era um guitarrista inseguro, ou muito tímido. Ele passou a maior parte do tempo mais ao fundo do placo olhando para o set list e para o pedal. O bom é que ele não deu bola para as galinhazinhas da platéia que tentavam chamar atenção dele. Eu voaria no pescoço de alguma que tentasse invadir o palco ou avançar o sinal nos bastidores.

E tinha a minha irmã como frontman numa postura muito diferente daquilo que me habituei vê-la quando ela cantava os solos no nosso coral em Lima (teatro era outra história). Ela era naturalmente o centro das atenções, as pessoas na platéia marcaram presença porque já eram fãs (e eles lotaram o espaço), diferente do que acontecia com artistas novos. Havia interesse da imprensa considerando que Rachel era uma atriz da Broadway e que fazia parte do elenco de uma série popular da HBO. O trabalho no EP já tinha sido elogiado por muitos dos críticos. Então o objetivo da minha irmã era alcançar legitimidade como cantora e música, não como uma diva. Daí os gestos mais contidos, a adoção de um diálogo direto com os presentes, e ela estava mesmo disposta a tocar o teclado direito. Fiquei orgulhosa.

Repetiríamos a noite hoje e amanhã. Shelby praticamente exigiu uma participação especial para cantar uma canção junto com as filhas uma vez que ela não foi convidada para participar do disco, o que considerou uma ofensa. Claro que Rachel topou. Minha mãe poderia ser desconhecida, mas era uma tremenda cantora. Isso ninguém poderia negar.

"Como você me oferece hospedagem se não tem um lugar reservado?" – ela vasculhou o meu escritório que ainda estava sendo montado.

"Tem a minha cama. A não ser que a senhora queira dormir na casa de Rachel e dividir o quarto com Beth."

"Seria mais apropriado, concorda?"

"Beth não reclamou quando ela passou uma noite comigo."

"Imagino que não. As duas são parceiras do crime como nunca vi. O que fizeram? Jogaram vídeo game até tarde e comeram chocolate no café da manhã? Sorvete?"

"Nem tanto. Bananas carameladas. Bem saudável. Isso foi depois de levá-la para andar no Central Park, o que também é saudável. A gente só não jogou vídeo game até tarde porque Beth chegou com sono. Dormiu com um anjo."

"Você é impossível, Santana."

"Eu sei, eu sei."

"Preferia que Beth tivesse ficado aqui contigo."

"Sem chance. Tive de resolver um monte de coisas nessa semana para poder viajar na segunda-feira com Johnny. Beth ficaria entediada se ficasse confinada num escritório. Quinn cuidou muito bem dela."

"A ponto de perdê-la em Nova York? Falo de Nova York, Santana, não de uma cidade ovo como é Lima ou até mesmo Columbus. Nova York!"

"Primeiro lugar, ela não se perdeu em Nova York. Foi só uma desatenção no Rockefeller Center e a senhora sabe como é lá: cheio de distrações e também de seguranças. Depois, pessoas se perdem em Lima. Lembra do caso em que aquela menina lá de McKinley se perdeu em Lima Heights e só foi encontrada no dia seguinte?" – Shelby disse com o olhar para eu parar em enrolar ela – "É sério, houve um caso assim. E a garota tinha uns 15 anos."

"Só se a garota fosse Brittany. Então eu acreditaria na história."

"Brittany não é incapaz, ela só tem déficit de aprendizagem" – coloquei agressividade na voz.

Foi inevitável. Até hoje me irritava profundamente quando alguém tenta caçoar da minha melhor amiga por causa de uma deficiência que ela vai carregar para o resto da vida. Eu poderia estar brava com Brittany, ou mesmo com clara intenção de evitá-la. Ainda assim jamais admitiria que alguém fizesse piadas ou insinuações com a condição dela. Pela cara que Shelby fez, ela entendeu o recado.

"Desculpe."

Não respondi. Não aceitei as desculpas de imediato. Ninguém caçoava de Brittany pela condição intelectual dela. Ninguém. Nem mesmo a minha própria mãe. Sobretudo quando minha amiga ainda estava do outro lado do país e não poderia sequer sonhar em se defender.

"Desculpe" – Shelby repetiu – "Foi uma referência infeliz. Você sabe que eu respeito e gosto da Brittany."

"Ok" – desarmei um pouco.

"Tem falado com ela? Com Brittany?"

"Pouco" – disse ainda um pouco armada – "Sei que ela está de mudança para Nova Jersey. Só que não estarei aqui para ajudar."

"Mesmo? E o que Johnny acha disso? De ver Brittany tão perto de você mais uma vez?"

"Não há riscos da minha parte. Não quero mais nada com Brittany além de amizade."

"Tenho certeza?"

"Tenho" – disse com serenidade.

"Fico feliz por você e por Johnny também. Gosto muito dele, filha. Principalmente porque te faz feliz. Você passou um ano muito amargo quando terminaram. Talvez seja por isso que me referi a Brittany daquela forma. Ficou o ranço."

"Brittany não fez sozinha."

"Eu sei."

"Isso é página virada, ok, mãe?"

"Certo."

Shelby olhou mais uma vez para o ambiente e depois foi até a janela conferir a paisagem. Se você esticasse o pescoço para o lado poderia ver o Central Park. Bem que eu gostaria de um prédio com varanda, como aquele em que morei no Queens.

"É um lugar excelente. Apesar do seu apartamento ser um pouco menor, ele me parece mais bem distribuído e melhor localizado do que o de Rachel."

"É porque fica pouca coisa mais próximo do que o Central Park."

Shelby espiou mais uma vez pela janela da sala antes de sentar-se no sofá e finalmente relaxar um pouco. Ela pegou um panfleto sobre o show de Rachel que estava em cima da mesa de centro e olhou fixamente para ele. O que se passava na cabeça dela, eu não tinha a mínima idéia. Havia uma foto do tamanho de um postal com Rachel à frente e a banda atrás. Eu estava logo à esquerda da minha irmã, no fundo junto com os outros. Foi Carl Tomiko quem fez a arte, uma muito simples e eficiente, e quem bateu a foto foi Quinn no parque que fica perto da casa de Tony e Dana. Posamos no playground vazio. Ficou interessante. Quinn tinha bom olho para a imagem. Vendo minha mãe ali, no meu sofá, olhando a nossa foto, me veio a curiosidade.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Uma que talvez a senhora não fique à vontade para responder?" – sentei-me ao lado dela. Shelby olhou intrigada para mim e relutou um pouco para acenar positivo, como se quisesse adivinhar o questionamento – "Por que você não gosta da Quinn?"

"Eu gosto dela" – respondeu súbito de mais, defensivamente demais.

"Mãe!" – pressionei. Shelby evitou olhar para mim – "A senhora ignora Quinn a maior parte do tempo. Até quando está na casa dela. Por um acaso isso tem a ver com Beth?"

"Eu disse que gosto de Quinn. Eu a respeito. É uma garota forte que lembra muito a mim mesma. Então eu entendo certas motivações dela e isso pode ser ruim para Rachel ou Beth caso as coisas saiam do controle."

"Como?"

"Quinn e eu temos muitas coisas em comum. Coincidências de vida. Nós duas fomos criadas por pais duros, mães submissas e sob fortes dogmas religiosos. Eu como mórmon e Quinn como presbiteriana. Nós duas nos rebelamos de maneiras diferentes. Eu praticamente saí correndo de casa tão logo completei 18 anos. Bom, Quinn é gay, logo era uma rebelada natural. Nós duas engravidamos, verdade que em situações distintas, mas temos em comum o fato de abrirmos mão de nossos filhos. E Santana, se existe uma coisa que desejo vocês, minhas filhas, é que nunca, mas nunca mesmo, passem pela mesma situação. É uma dor pior do que a do parto."

"Então a senhora se arrependeu de ter nos entregado."

"Nos três últimos meses de gestação eu estava tão perdida em amor pelas duas que pensei mais de uma vez em fugir no mundo para que os seus pais não me achassem ou a vocês. Não pense que Hiram foi bonzinho ao me fazer morar com os dois quando estava de sete meses. Ele queria garantias. Eu sequer tive a chance de segurar você ou a Rachel quando nasceram. Era um termo contratual que dizia que não teria mais direito algum tão logo vocês saíssem de mim, e que, a partir daquele momento eu só poderia me recuperar e ir embora. Se quisesse vê-las novamente, teria de esperar 18 anos. Fiquei três dias internada, e na saída uma colega minha de Cleveland disse que todas as minhas coisas estavam no apartamento dela e ela me entregou uma carta de Juan com uma foto das duas já embrulhadinhas em roupinhas rosas e uma cópia de um comprovante de depósito."

"Eu não sabia disso. Quer dizer, eu sabia da parte do contrato, que você tinha de nos entregar e não poderia entrar em contato. Mas não dos detalhes."

"Hiram sempre foi o simpático da dupla. Mas ele não se deixava enganar. Ele me considerava uma pequena ameaça e estava certo. Uma por causa do meu desejo em sumir com as duas e outra em relação a Juan."

"Papi?"

"Filha, o seu pai é bissexual. Digo, bissexual. Ele sentia atração por mulheres mesmo casado com Hiram."

"Eu sei disso... está na cara... mas ainda assim..."

"Hiram aceitou que eu fosse a doadora dos óvulos, mas relutou para que eu também fosse a barriga de aluguel. Porque ele sabia que Juan se sentiu atraído por mim. E eu certamente estava por ele."

"Mãe, a senhora e o papi não..."

"Numa noite, quando estava morando com seus pais, Juan e eu nos beijamos. Aconteceu nada além disso, mas não foi por falta de eu não querer."

"Oh! Eu desconfiava dessa união tão rápida depois que papai morreu, mas... nossa!"

"A questão é que eu fui embora de Cleveland com 50 mil dólares na minha conta bancária. Tinha o meu sonho de Broadway, mas também uma dor monumental pela perda das duas. Eu quis compensar isso com maconha, um pouco de cocaína, festas, sexo. Nos dois primeiros anos de Nova York tive homens e até algumas mulheres."

"Mulheres?"

"Eu tive momentos de experimentação. Mas sou hétero, filha."

"Sem julgamentos aqui, mãe. Só fiquei surpresa. Sempre pensei que a senhora, apesar de todo talento, não deu certo na Broadway por falta de sorte."

"Isso também, mas nesses dois primeiros anos em que tive a segurança do dinheiro, além de administrar muito mal as minhas finanças, não tive o foco necessário. Era uma agressão inconsciente que fiz contra mim mesma. Pessoas machucadas são como bombas relógio, filha. Chegou um ponto na minha vida que depois de eu ter caído no poço e depois reconstruído a minha vida de uma forma diferente daquela que sonhei, mas com dignidade e esforço, ainda havia esse buraco a preencher."

"Foi quando armou aquela arapuca em Lima 16 anos depois?"

"É. Eu queria ter vocês de volta."

"Você nos feriu muito naquela ocasião. Em especial Rachel."

"Eu sei. Quando reencontrei com as duas. Primeiro naquele palco, com Rachel fazendo o solo, vendo que você também estava ali no coral, as duas tão bonitas. Nunca tive tanto orgulho na minha vida. Foi uma emoção poderosa, Santana. Eu chorei naquela apresentação como uma idiota. Isso me deixou determinada e também apavorada."

"Por isso aconteceu tudo que aconteceu... acho que agora consigo entender alguns por quês de suas atitudes."

"Então você também entende porque tenho reservas a Quinn, em especial quando Beth está envolvida."

"A senhora tem medo que Quinn a roube. Isso não me parece possível, mãe. Não acho que esse seja um motivo real."

"Eu sei o que é o sentimento da mãe pela cria, Santana. Sei que Quinn não vai fazer nada estúpido e quero sinceramente que Beth a trate melhor, que sejam amigas. Só que não é fácil. Não é fácil por causa do meu medo de um dia Beth a preferir, não é fácil porque Rachel é casada justo com ela e a ama perdidamente. Isso dificulta a administração dessa relação dela com Beth. Não é fácil porque eu sei que Quinn tem instabilidades emocionais por tudo que enfrentou na vida."

"Quinn tem ajuda profissional, se isso conta. E se um dia a senhora comentar isso com alguém, vou negar até morrer, mas eu confio nela, mãe. Conheço Quinn desde criança e aprendi a amá-la aos trancos e barrancos. É uma boa garota, muito séria e batalhadora. Dê uma chance a ela, mãe. Uma real. Quando a senhora se abrir um pouco, vai perceber que em vez de uma concorrente, vai ganhar outra filha."

Acredito que Shelby aceitou por hora. Se ela iria realmente tentar era outra história. Fiquei grata pela conversa franca. Senti-me mais próxima dela e a perdoei interiormente sobre certas birras que ainda tinha. Era estranho pensar que ela e papi já se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro desde antes de eu ser concebida, sobretudo por causa de papai, mas acho que as coisas terminaram como deveriam. Não consigo imaginar papi com outra pessoa senão com Shelby depois que ele se tornou viúvo.

Minha mãe e eu almoçamos junto com Johnny num bom restaurante italiano. Meu namorado estava extasiado com a noite da estreia e contou algumas boas histórias da banda que ele montou quando fazia high school. O irmão o chamava de gay porque ele escrevia poesias e pequenos contos. Para um adolescente, ver o irmão mais velho chamá-lo assim diante de garotos mais velhos era o fim. Então Johnny musicou mal e porcamente algumas das poesias e disse que na verdade eram letras de música para uma banda de rock. O maior público dessa banda foi durante uma noite de talentos na escola em que tocaram duas canções diante dos pais das mesmas garotas em que queriam conquistar. Patético, mas adorável. Johnny é cinco anos mais velho. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia em Connecticut, eu ainda era uma virgem marrenta que estudava na Junior high em Ohio e meu mundo girava ao redor de Brittany. Interessante como as coisas mudavam e vidas que aparentemente tinham nada a ver se cruzavam.

Johnny comentou que estava em fase de escrever os capítulos da pesquisa que fez sobre os buracos indies de Nova York City. Se tem uma coisa boa que a antiga namorada dele fez foi sugerir um livro que tinha possibilidades mais comerciais do que um romance. Tinha esperanças de que Johnny pudesse finalmente alcançar o sonho dele de ser um escritor profissional.

Depois do almoço já tardio, fomos até a casa da minha irmã. Beth fez uma festa quando viu Shelby e começou a mostrar a ela todos os presentes e mimos que recebeu de Quinn e Rachel durante o tempo em que passou com as duas. Acreditava que as coisas começariam a entrar nos eixos a partir daquela ocasião. Pelo menos Beth estava menos birrenta com Quinn. Bem menos, diga-se de passagem.

"Não vai ao show?" – Shleby perguntou a Quinn.

"Tenho um encontro."

"Com quem?" – ela perguntou inquisitiva.

"Um produtor."

Revirei os olhos. A conversa ainda monossilábica mostrava que ainda havia um longo caminho a se percorrer entre as duas, em especial do lado da minha mãe.

Shelby não se convenceu que levar Beth ao show novamente era uma boa idéia. Argumentou que a experiência (motivada por irresponsáveis, ela frisou) foi suficiente para uma noite só. Não precisava expor Beth à madrugada mais uma vez. Bom, ela pensava como mãe, fazer o quê? Ligou para a agência de babá que acionava toda vez que estava em Nova York e disse que passaria o fim de semana na casa de Rachel e não na minha. A estratégia não deu tão certo assim. O show de Rachel foi montado para ter 12 músicas: todas as seis que estavam presentes no EP e mais seis covers que ela e os outros escolheram.

A noite estava igualmente cheia quando chegamos ao bar. Cabiam mil e quinhentas pessoas com segurança lá dentro e a capacidade era a máxima. Não havia um camarim formal. Usávamos uma sala dos bastidores do bar para ter acesso aos fundos e entrar no palco sem ter necessariamente o contato com a platéia. Rachel tinha problema algum com multidões, mas como naquela situação era a figura central, era necessária a proteção dela. Na sala dos bastidores, antes do show, Rachel cedeu uma rápida entrevista a dois jornalistas, sendo que um era estudante da Long Island University. Achava legal que Nina orientava Rachel a atender grandes e pequenos veículos. Era também fundamental prestigiar o público universitário que foi o que melhor recebeu o trabalho da minha irmã. Era pop suficiente para ganhar rádios, mas que também caia no gosto dos hipsters de plantão. Sou suspeita para falar, mas eu adorei o trabalho que minha irmã fez em parceria com Tony e Dana.

"Alguns de vocês devem saber que eu canto na Broadway de vez em quando" – minha irmã começou a dizer quando o show estava quase no fim – "Eu venho de uma família que gosta muito das artes. Eu estou nessa área, minha irmã ali atrás canta muito, como vocês tiveram o prazer de ouvir, minha avó foi pianista de jazz e a minha mãe foi do teatro por algum tempo e hoje dirige o coral popular da OSU, de Ohio. E ela está aqui para dar uma canja. Por favor, recebam com aplausos Shelby Corcoran-Lopez."

Shelby entrou no palco com naturalidade incrível. Também aplaudi as pessoas que a aplaudiam sem nunca tê-la visto antes. Ela me deu um beijo na minha têmpora antes de ir até Rachel e beijá-la no rosto. Pegou o microfone e eu fiquei curiosa com o que sairia dali sem um ensaio. A banda começou o arranjo adaptado para Bitter Sweet Symphony e Shelby mandou ver.

"_Cause it's a bitter sweet symphony this life/ try to make ends meet/ you're a slave to Money then you die/ i'll take you down the only Road i've ever been down/ you know the one that takes you the places where all the veins meet yeah._"

Foi um assombro. Aplausos contundentes surgiram de imediato. Até mesmo eu que estava acostumada com a voz e técnica da minha mãe fiquei boquiaberta. Fiquei em silêncio apreciando o quase duelo entre Rachel e Shelby.

"_No change. I can change/ i can change, i can change/ but i'm here in my mold/ i am here in my mold/ but i'm a million different people/ from one Day to the next/ i can't change my mold/ no, no, no_"

Fizemos uma farra e tanto depois da música e levamos um tempo para nos reorganizarmos para a última música do show.

Nos bastidores, a comemoração. Celebramos mais uma noite de sucesso com champagne e muitos sorrisos. Os amigos de Rachel apareceram e Rom tietou a minha mãe, o que foi engraçado. Depois que as coisas acalmaram, senti o celular vibrar no meu bolso. Quinn.

"Oi Quinn!" – disse alto no celular e fui para um canto mais reservado por causa do som alto.

"_Ei San._"

"Como foram as coisas aí? Já conversou sobre o projeto do filme?"

"_Gostaria de ter conversado._"

"O que deu errado?"

"_Ele estava chapado demais para ter qualquer conversa razoável e ainda quis enfiar a mão na minha blusa. Avise Rachel que estou indo direto para casa, por favor?_"

Putz. Nada nunca está 100%.


	20. Agosto de 2018

**02 de agosto de 2018**

**(Quinn)**

O espaço era arrumadinho. Tratava-se de uma sala com uma parede de espelhos, barras, no canto havia um armário e ao lado deste armário tinha um aparelho de som e colchonetes de ginástica para fazer aquecimento, abdominais e alongamento. Fora a sala grande de treinamento havia vestiário masculino e feminino, um escritório bem pequeno e uma recepção que não era grande coisa. Não era diferente das escolas de balé que freqüentei quando criança ainda em Cincinnati e depois em Lima. O material humano era o diferencial, em toda essa história. Pelo menos era o que esperava para o bem de Brittany.

Ali estavam eu, Rachel e Kurt na inauguração da academia de dança que Brittany e mais duas amigas montaram. Uma delas era coreógrafa respeitada em escolas de dança de Los Angeles e foi por meio dela que a universidade de Rutherford contatou para que ela ministrasse aulas especiais em Nova Jersey. A outra moça era uma dançarina com formação clássica. Por último havia Brittany, que foi convidada para compor o projeto por ser muito talentosa apesar de não ter formação acadêmica em dança. Acho que contou o fato de ela ter sido instrutora na academia de dança mantida pelo ex, o pai de Robert. Pelo pouco que vi, naquele meio, ter sido dançarina de Beyonce e Miley Cyrus não era razão para se orgulhar num currículo.

Éramos os únicos convidados amigos de Brittany na festa de inauguração. Era a nossa obrigação aparecer não importa o sacrifício. Kurt saiu mais cedo da redação da revista, Rachel compareceu a um evento de caridade e veio direto para cá. Eu ainda estava com o cabelo preso e camiseta depois de um dia inteiro filmando uma propaganda na Bad Things de uma conta pequena e local. Confesso que estava ficando frustrada na produtora. Gostei muito de dirigir a fotografia da série. Foi um senhor aprendizagem. Até mesmo o vídeo institucional na GM foi uma experiência interessante. Gostava de filmar os vídeos clipes ocasionais que me era designado, mas ultimamente o que sobrava para mim eram as propagandas para televisão e web. Isso me frustrava. Ganhava bem: 60 mil dólares ao ano, e tinha de levar isso em consideração.

O problema era que queria cinema. Cinemão! A produtora estava com filmagens de um longa de ficção e de um curta-documentário em curso. Só que esses produtos aparentemente não eram para mim, eu, uma mera contratada. Às vezes pensava seriamente em arrumar um agente para mim. Sindicalizada eu era há muitos anos. Até que tinha um bom currículo na praça. Seria perfeito se pudesse conciliar o trabalho free lancer com a Bad Things. Mas era improvável. Também não podia me dar ao luxo de aceitar o salário piso do sindicado de 990 dólares por produto num mercado estrangulado. Então tinha de agüentar o mundo publicitário, a pressa típica, chefes estressados e diretores com todo tipo de humor.

"Não é maravilhoso?" – Brittany veio com a garrafa de champagne para nos servir um pouco mais. Rachel recusou, provocando um franzir na testa da nossa amiga – "Não quer mais, Rach?"

"Estou como motorista. Não seria prudente" – minha mulher explicou – "Mas aceitaria água."

"Eu não tenho esse problema" – estendi o meu copo descartável. Nem me incomodei por haver número insuficiente de taças de vidro para as bebidas. O que importava era a bebida. Em especial num dia particularmente cansativo.

"Quando vai começar a dar aulas, Britt?" – Kurt perguntou.

"Semana que vem. Vou dar aulas para as pessoas da comunidade. Jill disse que já tenho 20 alunos."

"Mesmo?"

"Estou nervosa. São mais pessoas do que costumava ensinar em Los Angeles. E são mais velhas, pelo que Jill contou."

"Jill é quem organiza a papelada?" – Rachel perguntou.

"É sim. Eu ensino a comunidade. Sheila ensina os universitários e Jill ensina balé e organiza os papéis. Ela é a mais esperta."

"Se um dia precisar de ajuda com a burocracia, não hesite em perguntar, Britt. Eu não sei muito sobre negócios, mas Santana tem uma equipe muito boa à disposição. E tem no nosso advogado, o Sr. White. Ele pode ajudá-la caso necessário. É só gritar."

"Queria que San estivesse aqui" – Brittany disse com melancolia que me dava pena, mas não comovia Rachel.

"Santana está em Londres com Johnny" – minha mulher ressaltou Johnny.

Percebi que Brittany ignorou Rachel. Esperta ela em não entrar no jogo. Minha mulher ainda via com maus olhos a presença de Brittany. Eu não a culpava, mas também penso que tudo que aconteceu foi de inteira responsabilidade de Santana. Ela ignorou os avisos e caiu na tentação. Pagou o preço. Também não pensava que tudo era um jogo para ver quem ficava com Santana no final. Brittany parecia estar refazendo a vida e tinha total direito, seja em Los Angeles ou em Nova Jersey ou no buraco que ela quisesse ficar. Não tínhamos nada com isso.

"Seria bom se San pudesse estar aqui. Acho que ela gostaria do espaço."

"Obrigado pela consideração, Britt" – Kurt fingiu reclamação – "Nós fizemos todo esforço para vir aqui te ver e você só pensa em Santana? Estou indignado. Oficialmente."

"Ah, eu também te adoro, Kurty" – Brittany o abraçou e quase que ele derruba a bebida no processo.

"Então..." – Rachel interrompeu – "Quando vai trazer Robert?"

"No fim do mês, se tudo der certo" – Brittany explicou – "É o tempo de eu comprar uma cama para ele e arrumar uma escola. Será a primeira vez dele no pré-Kindergarden. Não é emocionante?"

"Muito" – Rachel sorriu e foi o primeiro legítimo da noite. Agora era sempre assim toda vez em que crianças eram mencionadas.

"Vai morar só?" – Kurt perguntou.

"Não. Nós três dividimos o aluguel de uma casa. Conseguimos uma um pouco afastada daqui, mas dá para vir trabalhar de bicicleta. De qualquer forma, Jill tem um carro."

Brittany ligou para nós quando mudou-se no mês passado, mas disse que não precisava de ajuda porque tinha as amigas. Estranho Rachel ou mesmo ela própria não terem comentado com Kurt. Não é estranho da minha parte porque apesar de ele ser um amigo antigo, nunca fui próxima, nem mesmo do período em que morei na casa dos Jones. Além disso, ele era da mesma família de Finn Hudson e desconfiava que pela vontade de Kurt, Rachel estaria casada com o tal irmão e não comigo. Paciência para ele.

"Ficou sabendo?" – Kurt jogou no ar.

"O quê?" – Brittany perguntou e eu também fiquei curiosa.

"Parece que o senhor Schue quer reunir a velha turma do coral neste ano. Finn vai ajudá-lo a encontrar o endereço de cada um para mandar os convites."

"Quando?" – perguntei e estranhei uma manifestação quase nula de Rachel. Será que ela sabia e não comentou nada comigo? Não que isso fosse sério, claro.

"Parece que vai ser em novembro no feriado de ação de graças. Vai ser época de regionais e ouvi dizer que ele vai passar o bastão para Tina no comando do coral e comemorar cinco anos do bicampeonato nacional" – Kurt explicou.

"Tina?" – aquilo me parecia improvável. Tina? A ex-gótiga?

"Ela se graduou em pedagogia, ao que parece, e agora trabalha em McKinley como orientadora educacional. Enfim, vocês vão se o encontro de confirmar?"

"Não sei" – Rachel não parecia interessada – "Vai depender de como vou fechar as datas da minha pequena turnê."

"Você vai sair em turnê?" – Brittany arregalou os olhos – "Num show com dançarinas e tudo mais?"

"Longe disso. Josh e Tony estão me ajudando a fechar uma turnê de um mês e umas dez apresentações para setembro e outubro. Eu vou viajar com um funcionário da Nina, além de Tony, Dana e Johnny e um rodie. Show econômico em lugares pequenos com capacidade de até duas mil pessoas."

"Você deveria fazer um em Lima" – Brittany sugeriu – "É a nossa cidade natal."

Depende do ponto de vista. Minha cidade natal é Cincinnati e Rachel nasceu em Cleveland, apesar de ter se mudado para Lima com menos de um ano de idade. Kurt nasceu em Lima, assim como Brittany. A família da minha mãe é de Lima e proximidades. Verdade que temos muitas ligações naquela cidade. Minha mãe ainda mora lá e parte da minha família do lado Penn. Os tios de Rachel moram lá. Apesar disso, não vejo qual o dever de Rachel fazer um show em Lima. Posso estar errada, mas não sinto tal necessidade. Não posso responder por minha mulher.

"Pode ser uma oportunidade. Mas preciso ver a disposição de Tony e Dana. Não quero arrumar outros músicos para fazer show por agora. É trabalhoso demais. A gente já vai abrir o festival Jazz'n'Pop promovido pela Weiz Co e eu só posso me comprometer numa turnê até meados de outubro. Também tenho alguns projetos a desenvolver. Josh está negociando uma participação em dois episódios num drama da CBS e tem essa audição que vou fazer em Los Angeles para o próximo Star Wars que eles vão gravar parte dele na Austrália e na Nova Zelândia e também nos estúdios em Vancouver. Então não sei dizer como vai ficar a minha vida até o final desse ano."

Brittany acenou. Ela não parecia ter gostado da resposta levemente indiferente de Rachel. Não que fosse tão indiferente assim. Rachel estava numa nóia de que precisava trabalhar o máximo possível antes de engravidar e essa idéia fixa dela me apavorava cada vez mais. Não era raro eu encontrar na minha caixa de mensagens links sobre novidades de técnicas de fertilização e concepção in vitro. Tinha até uma sobre fusão óvulo-óvulo que estava sendo discutida na Alemanha. Era assustador.

"Nem parece que é uma vida de estrela" – Brittany sorriu sem jeito.

"Está enganada. Estrelas trabalham um dobrado" – Rachel concluiu. Nesse ponto, ela não estava errada.

Não havia muito mais que fazer ali na inauguração da academia a não ser beber e conversar. Nos despedimos de Brittany antes das dez da noite. Trocamos um abraço apertado. Desejava com toda sinceridade sucesso ao novo empreendimento. Rachel, Kurt e eu fizemos uma viagem silenciosa até Manhattan. Deixamos Kurt próximo a uma estação de táxis em que ele poderia pagar uma viagem mais barata até a casa dele enquanto continuamos nosso caminho.

Chegamos em casa fazendo nossos rituais de sempre: pendurar acessórios no armário da entrada, tirar sapatos, colocar nossos chinelos. Rachel estava estranhamente calada e eu levemente bêbada. Não estava muito certa se ela gostaria de conversar ou se eu teria condições plenas de entender. Ainda assim, me arrisquei.

"Tem alguma coisa te aborrecendo?" – perguntei quando entramos em nosso quarto. Em nosso novo hábito de casadas em terceira via morando conosco, já não precisávamos fechar portas atrás de nós.

"Não necessariamente."

"O que foi?"

"Nada de mais."

"Mas há alguma coisa. Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje no evento que você foi?"

"Carlos Parsons estava lá."

"Aquele fofoqueiro da Broadway?" – Rachel acenou – "O que tem ele?"

"Ele insinuou que alguns dos fofoqueiros de Hollywood suspeitam que eu tenho um relacionamento gay fixo. Que eu deveria tomar cuidado se não quiser virar tópico do Blind Gossip."

"Então... novo beard."

"E dessa vez não vai dar para ser com Mike. Ia ficar estranho demais."

Abracei Rachel, por mais que estivesse de pilequinho e odiasse tal situação, ia mostrar o meu apoio a ela. Sei que Rachel também não gostava dessa história, mas tinha de dançar de acordo com o ritmo se quisesse manter uma carreira. Era um saco. Era uma merda ter de conviver com esses problemas. Pena que tudo que poderia fazer era apoiá-la e ajudá-la, mesmo que eu também estivesse cheia de questões e indagações em minha mente.


	21. Setembro de 2018

**08 de setembro de 2018**

**(Johnny)**

Foi insistência da minha princesa. Ela queria aproveitar que Mike estava na área para reunir "a família de Lima" para uma rodada de poker, videogame e conversas afins numa tarde de sábado no apartamento dela. Até aí nada de mais. Mike era meu camarada, assim como Quinn. Rachel era a minha irmãzinha, minha cunhadinha. E tinha o garoto Kurt que achava mais estranho do que todos os caras gays que conheci por aí. Ou talvez os gays do mundo underground nova iorquino fossem espécies bizarras demais para servirem de referência. Como vou saber?

Apesar de que achava que todo mundo tinha um pouco de bizarrice em certo nível. Eu, por exemplo: na minha época mais escura, o pessoal me chamava de pot head espacial. Pot head era justo porque eu fumava a erva todo santo dia, além de beber. O espacial era porque tinha mania de falar sobre astronomia na época. Acho que era isso sim. Eu nunca quis ser astronauta, sabe? Sempre fui um lixo em matérias exatas, diferente da minha princesa que faz contas de cabeça. Astronautas são caras espertos, bons em matemática e que eram submetidos a um treinamento rigoroso. Essas coisas não se aplicavam a um cara que gostava de escrever poesias. Mas achava um barato esse lance de astronomia.

Lembro que estava numa de David Bowie na minha adolescência. Ele tinha aquele personagem, o Ziggy Stardurst, que era um alien bissexual que veio parar entre os terráqueos. As músicas dessa fase eram fabulosas, mas havia uma que ele fez de um momento anterior, Space Oddity, que era a minha música. Ela falava do major Tom que estava perdido no espaço. Só que a história por trás dessa música era que Bowie namorava uma garota chamada Hermione. Foi o primeiro grande amor da vida dele, saca? Ela o deixou e ele fez a música. Space Oddity é sobre o abandono do amor.

Então eu coloquei Space Oddity para tocar na primeira vez que iria testar o telescópio que meu pai havia me dado de presente. Um baratinho de 75mm, mas que era suficiente para ver os anéis de Saturno. Naquela noite, eu chorei de emoção por causa de algo simples como isso: ver os anéis de saturno pela primeira vez ao som de Space Oddity. Meu irmão me chamou de gay e espalhou a história para quem quisesse ouvir.

Fiquei com tanta raiva e vergonha que larguei a astronomia de lado. Era um moleque de 13 anos e era sensível a esses julgamentos. Voltei a falar a respeito anos depois quando a minha mãe cometeu suicídio dias depois da última visita que fiz a ela. Falava de astronomia, de Carl Sagan, das constelações enquanto bebia e fumava maconha com qualquer um que estivesse ao meu lado. Fiz sexo sem proteção um monte de vezes nessa época, em lugares mais estranhos, e é um milagre eu não ter pego uma DST ou feito um filho. Acho que era por isso que me tornei o pot head espacial. Era um bizarro doidão que falava na pobreza do espírito humano. Nem eu me entendia.

Foi nessa época de loucura que conheci outros sujeitos bizarros como eu. Tony Carrs, por exemplo. Hoje ele é um produtor e instrumentista genial que é casado com Dana e tem uma boa vida no subúrbio de Nova Jersey. Mas quando eu o conheci, ele parecia um morador de rua, tinha um cabelo que não via água há um bom tempo e cheirava pó com outros músicos nos bares do Village. O meu patrão no estúdio de tatuagens, Grant Thompson, era um motoqueiro simpático aos neo-nazistas que gostava de espancar gays. Menos um: Frank. Era um negão careca muito alto que se vestia como drag. Ele era traficante que sabia brigar como ninguém e vivia armado. Ninguém mexia com Frank, nem mesmo um troglodita nazista de merda como Grant. Frank vendia a erva para mim. Nem sabia que aquela drag era o fornecedor do Grant, que conheci depois quando arrumei um trampo de rodie para a banda de uma menina que ele namorava na época.

Grant foi com a minha cara e mandou que eu cheirasse cocaína com ele de um monte enorme. Fui parar no hospital por causa de uma overdose. Foi a primeira e última vez que cheirei. Grant sentiu tão culpado que passou a me arrumar trampos quando eu pedia. E tinha a Zoe. Ela era uma garota linda com um monte de tatuagens pelo corpo. Acho que ela foi uma Rachel que deu muito errado: veio à Nova York para buscar um lugar ao sol, virou garçonete, de garçonete virou stripper e depois virou uma prostituta que cantava músicas tristes num bar do Bronx. Eu me envolvi com ela. Para mim, era de graça.

Tudo isso aconteceu antes de eu conhecer Santana, Rachel, Quinn e Mike numa lavanderia do Harlem que ficava a um quarteirão da quitinete que alugava na época. Quando conheci essa que seria a minha verdadeira família, ainda estava em processo de recuperação do meu período louco. Se naquela época me dissessem que um grupo de adolescentes perdidos que caíram de pára-quedas em Nova York seriam fundamentais para a minha recuperação, eu não acreditaria. Acho que o meu desejo de cuidar e proteger os recém-chegados fez com que eu quisesse me ajudar também. A força de vontade deles foi inspirador para mim. Era coisa do destino. Por essas e outras que não acredito em casualidades.

Logo de cara, achei Mike um sujeito bacana, Rachel uma gracinha e Santana uma baita gostosa. Quinn era linda, perfeita, mas a vibe dela era completamente gay. A gente aprende a desenvolver um radar quando se passa muito tempo na noite entre tipos estranhos. Não demorou meia hora para saber que Rachel era namorada de Quinn. Demorou um mês para que eu me apegasse a eles o suficiente para querer protegê-los das armadilhas de Nova York. Demorou alguns meses para passar a preferir eles o que a velha turma. Um ano depois já os considerava a minha família.

Ironicamente, a primeira vez que senti que Santana era a pessoa mais especial do grupo foi quando Brittany veio visitá-los pela primeira vez. Por Santana, fui naquele show imbecil da Miley Cyrus. Naquela época, Santana já era a minha favorita entre os quatro. Eu a achava divertida, até mesmo nos momentos de grosseria que ela metralhava por aí. Estava na maior farra com Mike e Santana. Era divertida a história do reencontro com a velha namorada e eu queria testemunhar aquilo. Então eu a vi beijando Brittany. Para qualquer cara, ver duas garotas lindas de beijando é coisa para deixar o pau duro. Mas não foi assim. Senti algo estranho que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Demorei um tempo para entender que era ciúme. Demorei mais outro tanto para aceitar que eu amava Santana pela mulher que era. E mais ainda para me permitir me aproximar e ficar com ela.

Foi um tormento vê-la com Andrew e também todas as vezes que ela se reunia com Brittany de algum modo. Mas quando ela finalmente ficou comigo, foi mágico. Foi a coisa mais incrível que senti na minha vida. Foi como se eu tivesse finalmente achado o meu lugar no universo.

Romper com ela foi tão doloroso quanto arrancar a pele do corpo. Ficar fora da vida dela por quase um ano foi quase insuportável. Voltar foi um ato de engolir todo o meu orgulho para me permitir ser feliz mais uma vez. Para nós sermos felizes. Juntos. Éramos uma equipe: eu e ela. E a gente chutaria o traseiro do mundo juntos.

"_Johnny Boy_" – ela disse assim que atendi o celular. Adorava quando ela me chamava assim ou de . Foi o apelido que ganhei dela e que só ela usava. Bom, às vezes Rachel também me chamava de Johnny Boy, mas ela podia: era minha cunhadinha.

"Fala, princesa."

"_Onde você está?_"

"No metrô a caminho da sua casa."

"_Será que dá tempo de você comprar algumas frutas?_"

"Frutas?" – Santana às vezes vinha com cada uma.

"_É frutas. Rachel com certeza vai vasculhar meus armários na cozinha e a minha geladeira. Se ela encontrar algumas frutas, não vai me encher tanto o saco_" – senti vontade de gargalhar no meio do vagão cheio do metrô.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer, princesa."

Saltei duas estações depois da casa dela porque era onde tinha um mercadinho razoável. Comprei ameixas, bananas e algumas maçãs porque eram frutas que Santana gostava e ela não desperdiçaria. Num ponto Rachel tinha razão sobre a irmã dela: Santana não se alimentava melhor por pura preguiça, porque ela gostava de uma comidinha diferente e saudável, de comer banana com cereal e leite no café da manhã. Mas não. Quando não tomava café na própria casa, geralmente quando eu dormia com ela, San aparecia justo na casa de Rachel para filar a bóia. Morria de rir porque em seguida costumava receber uma ligação de Quinn se queixando de alguma coisa que a minha San teria feito.

Quando cheguei na casa da minha princesa, Rachel atendeu. Ela olhou para as minhas sacolas com frutas e depois olhou para a irmã dela. Cheguei alguns minutos atrasado pelo visto.

"Oi Rach" – abri um sorriso.

"Guarde o seu charme para depois, Johnny" – ela tomou as sacolas de mim e virou-se para Santana – "Não pense você que não vou arrumar um jeito de te monitorar enquanto estiver fora na turnê com o seu namorado, diga-se de passagem."

"Você fala da Quinn?" – Santana se levantou e apontou para Quinn no caminho em minha direção – "Ela é capaz de comprar cianeto e colocar no meu chá."

"Como se você tomasse chá!" – Quinn rebateu.

"Oi amor!" – ela disse com a voz levemente melosa e enlaçou meu pescoço. Segurei-a para um beijo. Um bem convidativo e gostoso. Minha garota era mesmo tudo de bom.

"Oi" – sorri feito um idiota. Mas não conseguia evitar.

"Santana!" – Rachel gritou da cozinha e Santana imediatamente revirou os olhos – "Que atrocidade é essa que está diante dos meus olhos?"

Era nessas horas que eu imitava Quinn: ficava no meu canto e não me atrevia a me meter nas pequenas brigas intrépidas gêmeas Berry-Lopez. O que se seguiu foi um bando de xingamento em espanhol que nem me atrevia em querer entender. Fazia um tempo que eu não escutava San falar em espanhol.

"Ei Quinn" – sentei-me ao lado dela no sofá – "Mike falou contigo?"

"Só quando chegou à cidade. Parece que ontem ele esteve numa festa."

"Parece preocupada."

"Você sabia que seis meses que Mike não arruma trabalho? Nadinha. Parece que a fonte secou e ele está vivendo do que economizou ao longo do tempo. Vive aparecendo nessas festinhas de sub-celebridade em Los Angeles e Las Vegas."

"Não sabia. A gente raramente se fala nesses tempos."

Era verdade. Não por descuido, acho. Sempre existe um afastamento natural e Mike se mudou para Los Angeles há alguns anos. Não sei precisar, mas me parece um longo tempo. A última vez que o vi foi no show de lançamento do disco da Rachel em que ele apareceu e a gente se cumprimentou rapidamente nos bastidores. Mal trocamos três frases. Ele pouco falou com San também. Quinn e Rachel eram quem mantinham contato mais próximo e eu sabia de notícias sobre Mike mais por elas do que pelo próprio. Era uma pena, mas acontecia.

"Rachel vai tentar arrumar um papel para ele em Slings and Arrows, mas não comenta não, ok? Mike pode ficar constrangido."

Acenei. Não estava em condições de ajudar de forma prática. O que diria? Que aquele trampo de entregador da livraria que arrumei para ele quando chegou na cidade estava vago? Ou que lá no estúdio de tatuagens que eu mesmo estava maluco para largar tinha vaga para alguém fazer o serviço de limpeza e higienização dos equipamentos? Não rolava. Não para alguém que chegou onde chegou. Rachel e Quinn eram as melhores pessoas para o serviço. Ouvi o interfone, que foi atendido por uma das gêmeas.

"Deve ser Mike" – arrisquei.

"Deve ser Kurt" – Quinn arriscou.

Rachel foi atender a porta com jeito de poucos amigos. Era Brittany.

Fiquei paralisado. Brittany estava ali e eu não esperava de forma alguma ficar sob o mesmo teto que ela tão cedo. Eu sabia que ela estava em Nova Jersey com um estúdio de dança com amigas, eu sabia que San e ela tinham se visto e se falado pelo menos uma vez desde que ela se mudou. Só que eu não estava preparado para revê-la.

A última vez em que troquei uma palavra com Brittany foi quando terminei com Santana após ela ter confessado que dormiu com Brittany na vez em que veio a Nova York fazer algumas audições ou coisa assim. Depois de terminar tudo, fui até o salão de festas do casamento de Mercedes e Julio, olhei bem nos olhos dela e disse: você venceu.

Naquele dia, voltei para o quarto do hotel, peguei minha mala, deixei paga as diárias e fui embora. Tomei um chá de aeroporto, mas consegui trocar as minhas passagens de volta a Nova York. E chorei de raiva, de tristeza, de tudo. A primeira coisa que fiz quando coloquei os pés em casa foi abusar do whisky e fumar um baseado. Sim, eu ainda fumava vez ou outra um baseado. Quando publiquei os meus dois primeiros romances, durante o show do Leonard Cohen, quando terminei de escrever o meu terceiro livro sobre pequenos lugares e personagens do underground da cidade. O último foi em Amsterdã, junto com Santana. Fumamos um pouco e tomamos uma cerveja. Nada mais. A diferença era que todas essas ocasiões foram celebrações. Eu podia ficar dias, semanas e até meses sem fumar. Naquele dia eu me assustei porque o fiz pela raiva, rancor, desespero.

Pensava que estava fora do caminho de Santana. Que a minha princesa finalmente poderia ficar com o amor da vida dela. Só que não era nada consolador. Só conseguia ficar com raiva de Santana e de Brittany. Principalmente de Brittany. Fiquei indignado tamanha foi a dissimulação dela naquele dia. Da cara-de-pau em que teve de me dar um abraço e desejar boa noite quando nos despedimos no bar. Isso para dali a meia hora seduzir e dormir com a minha garota. E ali estava ela, diante da porta do apartamento de Santana.

Foi como se algo muito estranho na relação tempo-espaço acontecesse. Eu a vi ser cumprimentada pelas meninas. Eu vi Santana abraçá-la por uns 15 minutos. Talvez fossem segundos, mas a mim pareceu minutos, uma eternidade. E eu ali, paralisado pela surpresa e pela raiva. Senti alguém segurando a minha mão. Estava tão transtornado que não vi que Santana estava ao meu lado, puxando meu braço para me trazer de volta a realidade.

"Johnny?" – eu a ouvi falar com cautela.

Quis gritar. Quis sacudir Santana contra a parede e dizer como ela teve coragem de convidar Brittany. Quis esbravejar pela falta de consideração. Mas em vez disso, meio sem fôlego, apenas olhei pra Brittany.

"Oi."

"Oi, Johnny" – ela respondeu.

O nosso contato acabou por aí. Senti-me acuado naquele apartamento. Sentia como se Brittany tivesse se transformado num gigante e ocupado todos os espaços. Vi Rachel arrastando Santana para a cozinha. Aprendi com os anos que essa era a forma nada sutil que as gêmeas tinham em conversar reservadamente. Sabia que elas brigariam entre sussurros. Quinn sentou-se ao meu lado e Brittany ficou ali, olhando para o ambiente.

"Como está Robert?" – Quinn perguntou.

"Está ótimo. Jill ficou com ele nessa tarde."

"Poderia tê-lo trazido."

"San disse que seria uma tarde de poker e cerveja. Não sei se tarde de poker e cerveja faça bem para uma criança."

Ao menos ela era sensata em relação aos cuidados com o filho. A conversa foi substituída por um silêncio desconfortável interrompido. A gente podia escutar os cochichos vindos da cozinha e sim, Rachel e Santana estavam brigando. É uma aposta segura dizer que a presença de Brittany também foi uma surpresa para a minha cunhadinha e para Quinn. O interfone tocou. Foi um alívio. Era Mike. Ele apareceu de óculos escuros no rosto e estava de ressaca.

"Acabei de acordar e vim para cá" – ele disse a Quinn assim que deu um beijo no rosto dela.

"Deveria maneirar, Mike. Essa publicidade de farra não faz bem à sua carreira" – Quinn advertiu.

"Eu estou sob controle, Quinn" – abriu um sorriso quando me viu – "Johnny!" – me cumprimentou – "Muito bom te ver."

"Igualmente, cara. Anda sumido, heim. Ficou famoso e não liga mais para os amigos anônimos."

"Você é que pensa" – ele disse num tom sério – "Sinto saudades de vocês e de Nova York todos os dias."

"Por isso que deveria mudar de volta" – Quinn advertiu.

"Talvez, Fabray. Talvez... ei, se não é a minha parceira de dança favorita. Oi Britt!"

Não demorou muito e Kurt chegou fechando, esperava eu, os convidados. Nem tanto. Ainda apareceram Tomiko e Andrew. A gerente da Rock'n'Pano era uma figura. Era uma nerd tímida e estranha. Gostava dela e Santana também. Tinha bom caráter e coração. Não tinha problemas com Andrew por ele ser ex-namorado da minha garota. É um cara centrado e bacana, além de ser uma espécie única de geek.

A tarde de entretenimento em "família" correu bem, apesar da presença da Brittany. Ela ainda me incomodava, mas os demais me distraiam quanto a presença dela. Procurava não pirar toda vez que Santana se aproximava ou dava atenção. Tentava lembrar o tempo inteiro que as duas eram amigas de infância e que tinham toda uma história importante. Era difícil, meu deus, como era. Mas juro que tentava.

"Preciso que vocês deixem a agenda livre para o próximo sábado" – Kurt disse animado enquanto estávamos jogando as cartas.

"O que vai ter no próximo sábado?" – Santana perguntou por perguntar.

"Consegui entrar na semana competitiva do Moody Karaokê. Sábado vai ser a grande final e vocês precisam estar lá para torcer por mim."

"Como você sabe que vai chegar à final?" – Santana indagou – "Mais duas cartas, ."

"Por causa do meu trunfo em mãos: Rachel Berry."

"Eu?" – Rach franziu a testa.

"Na quinta-feira vai haver a noite de duetos, que é a última etapa classificatória para as finais, no sábado, e você vai me ajudar. Não é?"

"Eu não!" – Rachel disse em defensiva – "Nem vou estar aqui. Na quinta-feira eu e o Johnny vamos estar em Boston para o primeiro show da minha turnê."

"Ah sim" – completei – "Um mês na estrada rodando de ônibus para 12 shows. Só vai faltar o Cameron Crowe escrever sobre isso."

"Eu liguei para ele, mas ele disse que estava indisponível no momento" – Rachel entrou na brincadeira – "Tudo bem. Ele vai perder a matéria da vida dele."

"Bom, ele é cineasta agora" – Quinn colocou a aposta dela na mesa – "O que mostra que ele é um sujeito inteligente."

"Mas o último filme dele foi uma merda sem fim" – Andrew alfinetou – "Era melhor ele ter ficado com o Quase Famosos e voltado a ser jornalista."

"Eu quero é distância de jornalistas" – Quinn esbravejou.

"Eu quero é ser amigo deles" – Mike discordou – "Como é que a gente vai aparecer sem eles?"

"Verdade" – Rachel concordou – "Apesar de que há jornalistas e jornalistas. É sempre tão difícil distingui-los. Os mais famosos e sérios são quase estrelas e é preciso implorar para que eles façam uma nota. Tem os que estão na indústria das celebridades que são terríveis. Eles querem ser amigos para te esfaquearem depois. Também que tem aqueles novatos muito simpáticos e solícitos que praticamente imploram por uma entrevista para fazer o currículo. Ah, e tem um último tipo que trabalha em grandes veículos que são mandados pelos editores para fazer uma matéria mesmo sem saberem absolutamente nada ao seu respeito."

"Só sei que falar com jornalista é um saco" – San esbravejou.

"Desde quando você fala com jornalistas?" – Mike perguntou.

"Por um acaso você acha que jornalista só escrevem sobre cultura? Uma das maiores sessões dos jornais são sobre negócios. Sem falar das publicações especializadas. Vira e mexe tem gente querendo entrevista com algum diretor da Weiz. Ou com o presidente... ou com a dona."

"Que são você e Rachel" – Quinn comentou.

"O dono geralmente é o maior acionista. No caso, individualmente, sou eu, que tenho 30% da empresa. Mas depois vem um grupo empresarial que tem 28% da Weiz. Em seguida vem Rachel e o senhor White. O resto das ações vem de uma complicada fração. Eu não teria o poder da palavra final só com o meu pedaço, mas como sou representante da Rachel lá dentro, isso me dá plenos poderes."

"Diga obrigada, Rachel" – Rachel forçou um sorriso.

"Diga obrigada Santana você, que te poupo da dor de cabeça."

"Enfim" – Kurt chamou atenção para si – "Se Rachel não pode fazer o dueto, quem pode?" – ele olhou para Santana e Quinn.

"Não conte comigo" – Quinn tirou o dela da reta – "E eu ainda não esqueci que você me chamou de voz nula naquela vez."

"Nem comigo" – Santana levantou as mãos – "Nossas vozes não vão bem juntas."

"Eu posso cantar contigo, Kurty" – Brittany se manifestou – "Eu só dou aulas pela tarde e acho que posso arrumar alguém para ficar com Robby na quinta."

"Ok, vamos pensar nisso" – ele disse claramente sem jeito de recusar.

"Tudo bem, então você me liga. Oh! Eu tenho três ases."

Todo mundo jogou as cartas em cima da mesa e ficou olhando Brittany rapar todas as fichas e balas das apostas. Eventualmente, ela venceu o jogo do blefe e da sorte. Ficamos sem ânimo de jogar uma segunda rodada e, com isso, Brittany levaria alegremente um saco de balas para o garoto dela. Achava legal quando uma mãe se lembrava do filho em coisas pequenas assim. Ela parecia ser dedicada e eu tinha de respeitar esse tipo de coisa, por mais que tivesse milhões de ressalvas. O pior (ou talvez, o melhor), é que depois de um pedaço de tarde, minha raiva estava mais apaziguada. Isso não queria dizer que estava tudo bem. Essa moça ainda me fazia sentir esquisito e eu não gostava dela. Não mais.

"Preciso ir" – ela disse de repente depois de jogar e ganhar uma partida de Mario Kart, o jogo favorito de San desde quando eu a conheci.

"Tão cedo?" – Santana enrugou a testa.

"Senão fica tarde para eu pegar o trem de volta e Jill precisa sair."

"Eu te levo então."

"Não, San. Você é a anfitriã. Eu levo Brittany" – disse de supetão e ganhei olhares surpresos de todo mundo, sem exceção. Eu me olharia estranho. Mas pense bem: eu tinha de resolver algumas coisas com ela. Colocar os pingos nos is, ter a conversa que precisava ou eu jamais conseguiria ficar em paz com essa moça. E se eu quisesse ter uma boa vida futura com a minha princesa, tinha de resolver vários termos com Brittany. Santana me puxou pelo braço para um canto.

"O que está fazendo?" – sussurrou. Vi que ela estava quase em pânico.

Olhei para San, para os outros presentes, e para Brittany. Então encarei de novo a minha namorada.

"Se eu não fizer isso, se eu não aproveitar essa chance, pode ser que eu não consiga nunca mais resolver certas coisas com ela. E eu preciso tirar essa raiva de mim."

"Eu vou contigo."

"Não San. Eu preciso fazer isso. Pode deixar que eu não vou fazer loucura alguma."

"Eu ainda não acho que..."

"Por favor" – a cortei. Santana me encarou. Claramente estava em conflito.

"Tudo bem. Confio em você."

Foi uma situação estranha em que me coloquei. Muito estranha. Despedi-me do pessoal e a impressão que tinha era que lês me olhavam como se eu estivesse prestes a cometer um crime. Até mesmo Rachel, que sempre foi uma grande apoiadora da causa me olhou como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça.

"Johnny..." – ela me tentou dizer alguma coisa antes de eu sair, mas eu simplesmente a beijei no rosto, peguei as chaves do carro com a minha princesa e saí.

Santana nos acompanhou até à garagem, como se quisesse ter certeza que nos deixaria vivos até lá. Beijei a minha garota antes de entrar no veículo. Brittany estava tensa no banco do passageiro. Ajustei o banco e ajustei os retrovisores. Dificilmente dirigia. Santana era a motorista na maioria das vezes e mesmo quando eu pegava o carro com ela ao meu lado, recebia críticas de que dirigia como uma vovó. Sempre procurei transformar isso num elogio pela minha prudência.

Olhei para Brittany e uma última vez para Santana antes de ligar o carro e dar ré. Conseguia sentir a tensão quase insuportável dentro daquele carro. Eu tinha milhões de questionamentos a fazer, queria gritar com ela, solta coisas e me permitir liberar o meu lado mais obscuro e ruim. Mas contive tudo num trajeto silencioso e ensurdecedor ao mesmo tempo. Sempre procurei ser calmo no transito, dirigia como uma vovó, como San bem dizia. Só que na primeira fechada que levei, buzinei e gritei com o motorista como um louco. Foi quando eu senti que estava prestes a explodir. Depois de atravessar o túnel para Nova Jersey, o pneu do carro furou próximo a altura da entrada de um shopping Center. Foi oportuno porque desviei o carro para lá e pude estacionar com segurança para trocar.

"Eu sei trocar pneu" – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse diretamente para mim desde o 'oi, Johnny'. Olhei para ela incrédulo. Achava que ela deveria me pedir desculpas em vez de informar que sabia trocar pneu. Permaneci calado e nervoso. Trazê-la não foi uma boa idéia. Onde estava com a cabeça? Abri o porta-malas e peguei o estepe – "Quer ajuda?" – ela insistiu.

"Não!" – respondi grosseiramente.

Eu nunca tinha trocado um pneu na vida. A minha sorte era de que tinha de ter acontecido justo com Brittany ao meu lado numa situação que eu pateticamente me coloquei. Só podia ser piada dos céus. Podia sentir deus rindo da minha cara. Esse velho ser tinha um senso de humor peculiar.

"Deixa eu te ajudar" – ela insistiu enquanto eu tentava afrouxar em vão as roscas da porra da roda. Estava ficando puto e frustrado.

"Eu consigo" – gritei – "Eu consigo trocar a porra de um pneu sem a sua miserável ajuda!"

Uma senhora estava próxima colocando compras no carro. Ela me encarou e me censurou. Houve um silêncio mortal. Brittany procurou alguma coisa pelo carro e encontrou uma chave diferente.

"Esse carro tem um sistema de proteção para as rodas. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, é preciso destravar essa rosca aqui no meio com essa chave."

Ela disse com tanta calma que eu quis rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que eu sempre perdia para ela. Experimentei a chave e a rosca central cedeu. Depois tentei as demais que também cederam. Ela montou o macaco para erguer o carro. Coloquei o estepe e fiz todo o procedimento de trava mais uma vez.

Quando olhei para o pneu furado ali no chão, aquilo me deu um acesso de raiva tão grande que comecei a chutá-lo. Dei uns bons chutes naquela droga até que machuquei o meu pé. Gritei de dor e sentei-me naquele asfalto. Brittany assistia tudo em choque, podia dizer, como se temesse pela própria segurança. Não sei se ela entendia que eu chutei o pneu porque na verdade eu queria era chutá-la. Mas eu nunca faria isso. Por mais raiva que tivesse dela, não encostaria a mão nela. Isso não. Limpei lágrimas dos meus olhos e me senti como o mais patético dos seres humanos.

"Johnny..." – ela disse com receio.

"Por que você sempre vence? Por quê?"

"Como?"

"Você sempre vence com Santana, com o carro dela, com a merda desde pneu. Sempre! Por quê?" – lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos. Eu chorava de raiva, de frustração e também de vergonha.

Ela me encarou. Apesar da minha visão turva, podia dizer que ela me encarava.

"Mas eu não ganhei" – ela disse – "Eu fiz tudo para ela se afastar de você, mas eu perdi, Johnny. Não vê? Eu fui a Nova York naquela vez porque eu queria lutar por ela. Eu a seduzi na primeira boa oportunidade que tive, eu a levei para a cama e esperei ela terminar contigo. Mas San não terminou. Então na festa do casamento da Mercedes eu fiz de tudo para que vocês se confrontassem porque sabia que San se sentia culpada. Eu consegui e não consegui. Porque você terminou com ela, mas ela não ficou comigo. Ao contrário, ela preferiu ficar na fossa do que ficar comigo. Ela disse isso na minha cara via telefone. Tudo que ela mais queria era que você a perdoasse. Você pensa que perdeu Johnny. Mas no fim, ela te escolheu. Eu perdi."

Limpei as minhas lágrimas e procurei respirar, me acalmar, colocar a cabeça no lugar, meu pensamento em ordem.

"Por que você voltou?" – minha voz saiu embaçada – "Foi por ela?"

"Não" – ela respondeu firme – "Definitivamente não foi por Santana. Foi por mim."

"Como?"

"Preciso provar para mim mesma que sou capaz de me sustentar a ao meu filho sem a pensão do pai do Robby ou a ajuda do meu pai. Essa é a minha oportunidade."

Acenei. Era um motivo legítimo.

"Ela te ama, sabe disso?" – ela disse olhando para baixo.

"Eu sei..." – balancei a cabeça – "Assim como sei que ela te ama."

"É... só que não mais do mesmo jeito. A verdade é que eu sempre achei que poderia ter Santana quando bem entendesse. Isso até você aparecer."

"Não vou pedir desculpas por isso" – soltei um riso abafado, ainda que dolorido.

"Você ganhou..."

"Não era uma competição, afinal. San não é uma competição. Ela é uma menina maravilhosa e sorte é a nossa por fazer parte do universo dela."

"É... ainda assim, você ganhou. Ela é sua."

"E eu sou dela. Com muito orgulho" – Brittany riu e limpou algumas lágrimas. Não entendi a razão. Fechei o cenho – "O que foi?"

"Nada. É que eu disse algo parecido a Santana há alguns anos, mas em situação diferente."

"Como?"

"Uma vez eu estava namorando um rapaz na escola por vingança a Santana. Eu queria que ela assumisse publicamente a nossa relação na escola, mas ela entrou em pânico. Então eu namorei esse cara. E quando ela abriu o coração para mim, eu o escolhi, mas disse que no dia que terminasse com ele, seria dela, com muito orgulho."

"Realmente... situações diferentes. Não sei dizer em que momento ela se tornou a minha prioridade. Tenho a impressão de que isso acontece desde sempre. O ano que passei sem ela, foi um saco. Foi como se tivesse faltando um pedaço que não conseguia preencher. Eu amo cada aspecto daquela garota. Do mais doce ao mais áspero. Por isso digo com todo orgulho que sou dela e sou ninguém sem ela."

"Fico feliz por você, Johnny. Por ela ser a sua prioridade. Eu, por outro lado... Uma vez Rachel jogou na minha cara que queria me ver longe da irmã dela porque eu nunca tive a coragem de escolher Santana. Rachel tinha toda razão, sabe?"

"Isso é uma pena, Brittany."

"Acho que a gente não era para ser. Talvez vocês dois que eram para ser desde o início e eu só ocupei o seu lugar por algum tempo."

"Espero que esteja certa."

"Geralmente estou" – ela sorriu e eu também. Estava escuro e por sorte não havia nenhum segurança por perto para questionar o meu acesso de raiva contra o pneu furado. Ficamos em silêncio quando ela voltou a falar – "Está ficando tarde..."

Levantei-me do chão e peguei o pneu. Guardei-o no porta-malas, assim como o resto das coisas. Entramos no carro e voltamos novamente à freeway em direção a Rutherford. Era um caminho que conhecia razoavelmente bem porque meu irmão morava em Clifton que é vizinho à região. Claro que eu evitava fazer visitas apesar de gostar muito do meu casal de sobrinhos. Não havia sentido ir a um lugar só para ser criticado o tempo inteiro e ser chamado de inútil sonhador. Eu nunca pedi um centavo ao meu irmão. Nem mesmo quando estava praticamente na sarjeta depois que minha mãe se matou e eu pirei. Não devia nada a ele. Mesmo assim, ele acha que eu devo. O quê, até hoje não descobri.

O caminho até a casa de Brittany foi silencioso, mas a tensão havia desaparecido e eu voltei a dirigir como uma vovó. Foi fundamental ter estourado na frente dela, porque se não fosse assim, jamais seria capaz de tirar o maldito ranço do meu peito. Ainda não confiava em Brittany, não me sentia confortável, mas o ódio felizmente já não estava mais lá. Eu sabia que ela sempre estaria na vida da minha princesa e, por tabela, também na minha. Então era preciso estabelecer alguns parâmetros e resolver certas questões. Esse foi só um começo.

"É aqui" – ela apontou para uma casinha branca de dois pavimentos. Parecia ser uma boa casa – "Obrigada, Johnny. Foi... interessante."

"Desculpe por ter explodido na sua frente. Eu não sou disso."

"Tudo bem" – ela saiu do carro – "Tchau, Johnny."

"Brittany!" – ela deu uma meia volta e me olhou através da janela do carro – "Boa sorte com o seu novo lance da academia de dança. Realmente torço para que você tenha sucesso. Apesar de tudo, apesar do lance com Santana que nos faz ficar em cantos opostos, te acho uma pessoa bacana e te desejo mal algum."

Ela apenas sorriu e acenou.

Foi um bom começo. Liguei para Santana, que estava preocupada. Disse mais ou menos o que aconteceu e que passaria rapidamente numa oficina para remendar o pneu. Encontrei uma aberta em Union City, que me custou mais meia hora de atraso. Quando voltei ao apartamento da minha garota, todos os outros já tinham ido embora.

"Então?" – ela levantou do sofá quando abri a porta. Estava ansiosa.

"Eu te amo, Santana Berry-Lopez. Você é a minha primeira opção, minha prioridade" – a abracei e a beijei. Precisava dizer isso a ela com urgência. Então acariciei o lindo rosto da minha princesa, que sorria.

"Eu também te amo, . Mas..."

"Brittany está bem. A gente teve uma conversa num momento inusitado e acho que resolvemos algumas questões entre nós em relação a você."

Senti o corpo de Santana relaxar e voltamos a nos beijar.

"Fico feliz, Johnny Boy. Isso é muito importante para mim. Você não precisa ser amigo dela, eu nunca exigiria isso de você. Mas eu preciso de verdade que a aceite como parte da minha vida."

"Eu sei disso, San. Vamos deixar essa rusga no passado, ok? Quero muito virar essa página."

Santana acenou e voltamos a nos beijar. Dessa vez com paixão.

"Faz amor comigo?"

"Sempre."


	22. Outubro de 2018

**10 de outubro de 2018**

**(Rachel)**

Tirei a máscara de dormir diante dos meus olhos. A claridade invadiu o meu campo de visão de uma maneira um tanto quanto dolorosa. Ainda estava na estrada. O microônibus que aluguei para a turnê trazia da janela uma paisagem natural com algumas interferências urbanas ao longo da rodovia.

"Onde estamos?" – perguntei a Johnny, que estava sentado nas poltronas ao meu lado.

"Cruzamos a pouco a divisa com Minnesota, estamos nos aproximando de Minneapolis, lar dos Ducks."

"Hum?"

"Você sabe? Aquele time de hóquei inspirado naquele filme da Disney? Quá quá quá quá?"

"Além sabe de nada da cultura dos anos 90" – a voz grossa de Tony invadiu os meus ouvidos.

Sabia que ele estava atrás de mim. Geralmente Billy, o nosso Road, ocupava a poltrona da frente. Fred, o nosso assessor e assistente, ocupava a poltrona ao lado, Eu me sentava mais ou menos no meio do microônibus e Johnny costumava ocupar as vagas ali próximas às fileiras ao lado. Tony e Dana ficavam sempre com as últimas poltronas. Por último tinha Ross, que era o motorista.

Antes de sair em turnê, achava que seria como um sonho romântico pegar a estrada como nos filmes clássicos sobre banda, ou mesmo aqueles de estrada puro e simples. Que vivenciaria coisas malucas como em On The Road, do Jack Kerouac, menos as drogas e todo aquele sexo desregrado. A realidade mostrou-se menos romântica e mais, digamos, realista. Não diferenciava muita coisa do que na época em que saí em turnê para encenar Across The Universe. A gente chegava numa cidade, contatava o produtor local, ia para o hotel que nos foi reservado, tomávamos um banho, comíamos, os meninos iam ao local do show montar os instrumentos enquanto eu cumpria uma agenda com a imprensa local. Isso quando tinha de resolver entrevistas por telefone para a próxima cidade a ser visitada. Então eu me arrumava, ia ao local do show, cantava, os meninos já desmontavam tudo em seguida quando não tínhamos uma segunda data a cumprir naquele mesmo local. Caso contrário, deixava tudo por lá mesmo. No dia seguinte todo mundo levantava cedo, tomávamos o café da manhã e saíamos em direção a próxima cidade.

Sim, era excitante ver diferentes públicos e ter a noção de como o trabalho feito se espalhou para além das fronteiras de Nova York. Meu EP recebeu até resenha da Inglaterra, alguns veículos europeus e até da América do Sul. Mas turnê internacional estava fora de questão. Mal consegui me organizar para uma série de datas no meu próprio país. Nem consegui atender todos os pedidos de produtores. O que tive condições de fazer foi montar uma rota estratégica para facilitar o deslocamento entre dez cidades em dez estados. Estávamos indo para a décima apresentação de treze programadas. O lado bom é que daqui de Minneapolis eu e os músicos nos despediríamos do microônibus e de Ross, e embarcaríamos para Seattle de avião e ainda de avião faríamos o trajeto até Los Angeles, onde eu fecharia a turnê com uma série de dois shows.

Nessa leva, estivemos em Boston, depois em New Haven, Philadelphia, Washington DC, Pittsburgh, Detroit, Indianápolis, Chicago e agora estávamos a caminho de Minnesota para um show que só aconteceria amanhã. Significava que a gente teria a rara oportunidade de passear um pouco pela cidade. E eu não conhecia Minnesota.

"Não acredito que você nunca viu o filme dos Ducks?" – os meninos foram para cima de mim como se fosse a pessoa mais sem cultura do mundo – "Foi a série que lançou o Joshua Jackson. Ao contrário que muita gente pensa, ele não apareceu naquela chatice chamada Dawson's Creek" – Tony continuou a me informar contra a minha vontade.

"Eu gostava de Dawson's Creek" – Dana rebateu – "Joshua Jackson foi o meu primeiro crush de celebridade."

"Sério?" – Fred entrou na conversa – "Cara, nem eu que sou gay teria um crush com ele. E a série era ridícula. Qual adolescente fala daquele jeito, afinal."

"Essa é uma questão importante" – Billy também entrou na conversa – "Igual no filme Juno. É bacana e talz, mas eu não conheço um colega que falasse como aqueles caras."

"Eu falava assim na escola. Sempre me expressei corretamente e apropriadamente, sem precisar apelar para gírias e palavrões" – rebati – "Além disso, Joshua Jackson é um sujeito muito educado. Eu já cruzei com ele em algumas ocasiões."

"Mesmo?" – Dana abriu um sorriso – "Sempre quis conhecê-lo."

"Eu sempre quis conhecer a atriz que fez Winnie Cooper" – Tony entrou no meio – "Aliás, Winnie Cooper foi a primeira namorada imaginária de um monte de caras. Anos Incríveis, baby. Isso é um clássico."

"Tenho que concordar" – Johnny e Tony fizeram high five.

"Qual a graça em Winnie Cooper?" – rebati.

"Rachel, você é casada com uma garota e não sabe? O sorriso de Winnie Cooper é a coisa mais doce do mundo" – Tony rebateu e levou um tapa de Dana – "O quê?"

"Quinn é a única mulher por quem me apaixonei" – rebati – "Mas o meu crush de celebridade sempre foi Jared Padalecki."

"O carinha de Supernatural?" – Johnny perguntou.

"Mas antes ele esteve em Gilmore Girls, a única série que eu e Santana conseguíamos assistir juntas sem brigar. Era essa e Arrested Development. E Santana tinha um crush pelo Michael Cera... e também pela Alyson Hannigan, mas isso é outra história."

"Quem diria que Rachel Berry era uma dork" – Fred gargalhou.

"Não sabe de nada" – sorri ao pensar nas tardes em que eu e minha irmã assistíamos televisão juntas e discutíamos sobre cada detalhe da história.

Essa era apenas mais uma das muitas discussões cotidianas durante a viagem da turnê. Interessante que só a convivência diária faz revelar o caráter e manias de uma pessoa. Descobri mais coisas sobre Johnny neste quase mês de viagem do que em todos esses anos de convivência. Não sabia, por exemplo, que ele era um leitor compulsivo. Mais até do que Quinn. Ele sempre estava com um livro ou uma revista guardado na mochila. Como ele não conseguia dormir no ônibus, porque ficava tenso demais, então lia ou rabiscava a caderneta em que esboçava idéias de histórias que gostaria de escrever. Johnny também tinha fobia de lugares muito altos. Era por isso que não gostava de se aproximar da janela do nosso apartamento (algo que pouco tinha notado) e ele confessou que nunca viajava no acento da janela do avião porque não gostava de olhar para fora. Minha irmã, ao contrário, só gosta de ir do lado da janela, mas que por causa da fobia dele, ela viaja com a cortina fechada. Também não sabia que Johnny ficava irritadiço quando ficava com fome, o prato predileto dele era peixe grelhado e frutos do mar, que adorava andar de skate e que uma vez por semana ele acendia uma vela onde quer que estivesse para rezar pelos pais, que morreram num período de seis meses. O pai num acidente doméstico enquanto consertava o telhado da casa, a mãe se matou meses depois por ingestão de remédios devido à depressão causada pela viuvez. Johnny também era um ótimo desenhista, mas isso eu já sabia pelo trabalho que fez na Rock'n'Pano.

Os outros também tinham hábitos peculiares. Dana fazia uma espécie de greve de silêncio uma hora antes de subir ao palco e passava boa parte do dia praticando algum instrumento. Não era à toa que sabia tocar um monte deles. Tony tinha mania de andar sempre com um par de baquetas e levava o aquecimento muito à sério. Johnny não era exatamente um músico. Ele sabia tocar guitarra e conhecia os arranjos das minhas músicas. Era o suficiente. Mais ou menos como eu, nos teclados. Papai e bubbee certamente iriam rir da minha pouca técnica. Ao menos era o bastante para tocar os arranjos. Fred era um gay que ninguém dizia que era gay. Era um homem até mais bonito que Johnny. Aliás, ele bem que tentou paquerar o namorado da minha irmã, mas levou um fora. Uma característica interessante de Fred era a perfeita organização. Não foi à toa que Nina confiou nele para acompanhar a minha turnê. Sempre que eu chegava a alguma cidade, ele já tinha a agenda de entrevistas toda organizada e depois fazia o clipping das críticas sobre os shows. Ele também monitorava os fóruns, mas não os catalogava. O porém é que ele era hipocondríaco.

Billy era um protegido de Tony. Ele tocava guitarra até melhor do que Johnny e fazia parte de uma banda de garagem que montou no Bronx. Era o mais jovem do grupo e, por isso mesmo, o mais hormonal. Sempre que podia, tentava pegar uma menina e muitas vezes transava com alguma depois dos shows. Ross era um senhor de 50 anos de idade que cumpriu pena por cinco anos numa prisão de média segurança por espancar um antigo sócio que estava tento um caso com a ex-esposa. Deve ter sido uma baita briga e uma baita surra. Na prisão, ele descobriu o budismo e passou a trabalhar como motorista quando cumpriu a sentença. Nunca tivemos problemas com Ross.

Tony e Dana era o casal 20 da turnê. Os dois se completavam de um jeito extraordinário e conseguia entender como ela conseguiu "endireitá-lo". Tony era também o produtor da turnê e tinha pose de chefe, mas bastava ele encarar um olhar atravessado de Dana para se encolher. Imagine um homem negro e encorpado ficar como um gatinho nas mãos de uma garota branquela com a minha altura? Era uma diversão observá-los.

"Minneapolis à vista" – gritou Ross.

"Graças a deus!" – resmunguei – "Estou louca para me livrar desse ônibus. Não de você Ross, só deste ônibus."

Minneapolis era emendada com St. Paul. Na prática, era como se fosse uma cidade só com dois grandes centros urbanos. Tony entrou imediatamente em contato com o produtor local responsável, que disse que nos aguardaria no hotel reservado. Eu estipulei condições mínimas e aceitáveis para o hotel. Não precisava ser nada cinco estrelas, claro, mas eu tinha de ter o meu quarto próprio (Dana e Tony tinha o deles e os demais dividiam), o hotel tinha de ter bom serviço de quarto e lavanderia, acesso a internet, oferecer no mínimo café da manhã. A produção local tinha de pagar pelo menos uma diária do hotel e as vans de transporte. As refeições não eram incluídas, mas a maioria dos produtores locais fazia a gentileza de pagar almoço e jantar pelo menos para mim. Só o produtor de New Haven fez o mínimo necessário. Mas também, foi o esquema mais universitário em que me apresentei.

Cobrei 15 mil dólares de cachê por cada show, que eram divididos por quatro: eu, Johnny, Dana e Tony. Os demais receberam um determinado salário pelo serviço de um mês. No fim da turnê, cada um dos músicos teria 48 mil dólares no bolso. Claro que esse dinheiro era simbólico para mim, porque foi do meu bolso que saiu o salário dos demais funcionários. E eu paguei, por exemplo, cinco mil dólares extras, já que ele recebia o salário da empresa de assessoria de Nina. Billy receberia cinco mil dólares no final do mês (ele nunca viu tanto dinheiro junto nas mãos dele na vida) e os serviços de Ross, que incluíam o microônibus, custaram 20 mil dólares. Por mim tudo bem. Era um dinheiro que poderia dispor. Ter 10% das ações da Weiz me deu uma segurança financeira inacreditável. Além do mais, eu ganhava 50 mil só para fazer uma capa de revista. Os 48 mil dólares da turnê podiam ser nada para mim, mas faria muita diferença na vida de Tony e Dana. Ou mesmo na de Johnny, que recebia menos de dois mil dólares de salário no estúdio de tatuagem e alguns dólares a cada três meses pela venda dos dois romances que publicou.

Os produtores concordavam com os valores. Geralmente eles eram os próprios donos dos locais e cobravam 30 dólares (às vezes até mais) pelo ingresso em locais que cabiam até 2 mil pessoas. A casa sempre estava cheia e o retorno para os produtores era garantido. Um produtor lucrava conosco pelo menos 20 mil só em ingressos. Fora o que as pessoas tinham de pagar para consumir dentro de cada local. Que eles ganhassem muito dinheiro. O que me interessava, afinal, era ter essa experiência e vivência na música. Era quase como a realização de um sonho, mesmo que em menor escala.

"Rachel Berry" – um homem de tinha cerca de 40 anos me recepcionou assim que desci no ônibus no hotel combinado – "É um prazer conhecê-la."

"Rick, certo?" – ele acenou e o cumprimentei. Esse era o produtor local da vez – "Esse é Tony, o gerente da turnê."

"Oh sim, nos falamos por telefone. É um prazer Tony."

Tony era um negociante duro: pagamento deveria ser feito antes do show ou não subiríamos ao palco. Nada de 50% antes e 50% depois. Tudo era sacramentado por meio de um contrato em que as duas partes poderiam fazer encaminhamentos jurídicos cabíveis em caso de descumprimentos. Não é que Tony fosse advogado, mas ele era um sujeito com experiência na estrada.

O hotel era razoável, mas atendia às exigências. Uma hora depois de nos registrar, Fred bateu à minha porta e me entregou a agenda. Uma entrevista para rádio, outro para um noticiário local, uma pequena coletiva com três jornalistas locais marcada para acontecer no saguão do hotel em meia hora e mais duas por telefone para atender a imprensa de Seattle.

"Credo!" – reclamei – "Não dá tempo nem para respirar."

"A vantagem é que você terá o dia livre amanhã até a hora do show. Vai dar até para conhecer um pouco da cidade."

"Fazer o quê" – disse com certo mal humor.

Seria um dia que não teria nem tempo direito para telefonar para a minha esposa. E como sentia falta de Quinn, que simplesmente estar com ela no nosso canto sossegado de Nova York. Imaginei que ela estaria àquela hora no trabalho discutindo com os outros diretores novas idéias de filmagem. Quinn era muito organizada nesse sentido. Por mais que dissesse que detestava dirigir fotografia de propagandas, a dedicação dela era exemplar. Fazia anotações, discutia estética e modos para tornar tudo mais eficiente. Tinha tudo orgulho dela.

Olhei para a agenda e suspirei. Primeiro os jornalistas no saguão, depois estação de TV e depois rádio. Como ainda tinha meia hora, peguei uma roupa mais ou menos para fazer o circuito. Tomei uma ducha, coloquei a maquiagem e recebi a mensagem de Fred que os jornalistas já haviam chegado.

"Muito bem, pessoal, vocês tem 20 minutos" – ouvi Fred instruindo enquanto fui direto aos dois rapazes e na moça para cumprimentá-los.

"Como vai senhorita Berry?"

"Vou bem, obrigada. E vocês?" – disse sentando-me no sofá e cada um acenou de um jeito.

Apesar de saber quem estava ali, Fred fez as apresentações. Os dois rapazes trabalhavam nos jornais locais e a moça era comentarista de um blog famoso que estava ali para aproveitar a ocasião. Por mim, tudo bem.

"O que espera do show de amanhã?" – a primeira pergunta tinha de ser a mais genérica. Respondi isso em todas as cidades em que estive. Mas fui profissional.

"Que o público de Minneapolis possa comparecer para que tenhamos alguns bons momentos juntos. A banda está muito a fim de conhecer essas pessoas e tenho certeza que se todos forem com esses espírito, vamos nos divertir" – a resposta era praticamente decorada.

"Senhorita Berry, você lançou apenas um EP com seis canções, mas promete um show de uma hora e meia. Como administrou o repertório?"

"Foi simples. Os shows de lançamento que fiz em Nova York foram bons laboratórios para definir o repertório da turnê. Todas as canções do meu EP serão tocadas, e também mais uma canção inédita que escrevi, tocamos seis covers e mais duas canções que são de autoria do Tony, que é o meu produtor e o baterista da banda que também podem entrar ou não no próximo disco. Há algumas esquetes inseridas, mas isso é surpresa para quem for assistir."

"Senhorita Berry, você é conhecida por interpretar um repertório músicas clássicas do cancioneiro pop na Broadway. David Bowie, Beatles e o playlist de Nick Hornby. Vejo que o estilo desse EP foge bastante do padrão pop. Essa experiência pouco usual do teatro musical te influenciou diretamente no som do seu trabalho autoral?"

Olhei para a garota do blog. Era surpreendente quando me deparava com alguém que realmente fez uma pesquisa prévia antes de me entrevistar e elaborou uma pergunta inteligente. Tomei para mim alguns segundos para elaborar uma boa resposta.

"Não só no teatro, mas esse tipo de música que hoje são consideradas canônicas era o que eu escutava em casa. Fui criada por dois pais e ambos eram apaixonados por músicas, mas de estilos distintos. Um deles tocava piano e era fanático por musicais e daí vem minha adoração por Barbra Streisand. O outro toca guitarra e é quase uma enciclopédia do rock dos anos 1960 e 70. A influência vem de casa, não necessariamente do teatro. Isso é um ponto. Claro que quando pensei no disco junto com Dana e Tony, levei todas essas informações e também o que escutei ao longo de todo esse tempo e quis propor um desafio a mim mesma em mostrar outro lado do meu cantar. Um diferente dos meus trabalhos da Broadway que apesar de tudo exploravam bastante a minha extensão vocal. Então diminuí o tom, cantei mais suave e dentro de arranjos mais minimalistas. Há duas canções mais pop, mais dançantes, em que canto para fora. Mas no geral foi isso."

A menina acenou e levantou o dedo para mais uma pergunta.

"Você mencionou que foi criada por dois homens. Isso te faz uma militante da causa LGBTQ?"

"Sem perguntas do tipo" – Fred advertiu – "Nada de perguntas pessoais."

"Eu posso responder essa, Fred" – disse gentilmente ao meu assessor – "Não sou uma militante, mas pode sim dizer que sou uma apoiadora da causa LGBTQ. Não poderia ser diferente. Sou cria de um homem homossexual, de um homem bissexual e de uma mulher heterossexual. Isso não é segredo. Acredito que amor é amor, não imposta a forma."

"Senhorita Berry, você tem planos de continuar na carreira da música ou vai voltar a atuar?"

"Minha prioridade é atuar, mas vou levar a carreira musical em paralelo e em doses homeopáticas. Não posso pensar em nada grande porque tenho projetos e responsabilidades com a minha carreira de atriz. Tenho contrato com a HBO até o próximo ano, quando vou filmar a última temporada de Slings and Arrows, gostaria de fazer filmes, de passar mais uma temporada na Broadway. Esse mês em que tirei para fazer a turnê foi o que deu para encaixar na agenda."

"Isso me leva a pergunta sobre Star Wars" – um repórter sorriu de um canto ao outro. Dava para ver que ele era um geek – "Fio anunciado que você vai participar do próximo filme. É verdade?"

"Sim, em dezembro eu embarco para a Austrália para gravar parte do filme e depois vou para o Canadá. Mas a minha agenda de gravações está tranqüila. Vou estar no filme num papel coadjuvante."

"Sith ou Jedi?"

"Jedi, claro!" – começamos a rir.

"Última pergunta para cada" – Fred avisou e foi curioso como os três começaram a procurar no bloquinho em busca de alguma coisa foi quando alguém me surpreendeu com um beijo no rosto. Um que doeu a minha bochecha pela força do impacto. Então senti braços fortes no meu corpo e vi os três jornalistas ficarem assustados como se eu tivesse sendo atacada por um fã desmiolado. Quase isso.

"Rach, Rach, eu sou um homem rico, Rach. Rico!" – Johnny estava tão eufórico que nem reparou que eu estava à trabalho.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O editor depositou cinco mil dólares na minha conta pelas vendas iniciais do meu novo livro. Cinco mil!" – ele deu um pulo e eu não resisti. Levantei-me e o abracei. Mas Johnny aproveitou e me girou no ar. Ele estava tão alucinado de felicidade que fiquei com dó de cortá-lo – "Nesse ritmo vou poder fazer da sua irmã uma mulher, honesta, Rach. Uma mulher honesta!" – e saiu correndo dando soquinhos no ar.

Os três jornalistas estavam boquiabertos, assim como Fred. Coisas assim aconteciam na turnê. Não necessariamente com Johnny, mas coisas inesperadas, com certeza, como uma fã que conseguiu entrar escondida no nosso microônibus porque queria me dar um abraço e dizer que eu era a mulher mais linda do mundo e uma inspiração para a vida dela. Fico feliz em servir de inspiração, mas que foi assustador, isso foi.

"Aquele foi o Johnny, o guitarrista... ele é escritor" – expliquei sem jeito.

A entrevista foi encerrada. Ninguém tinha mais a concentração necessária. De certa forma, tinha de agradecer ao Johnny pela interrupção espontânea. Fui até Johnny que estava com uma garrafa de cerveja em mãos no bar junto com os outros. Eles estavam brindando.

"Não acreditam que iam comemorar sem mim" – resmunguei.

"Nunca, Rach! Nunca!" – Johnny estava extasiado e Tony me entregou uma garrafinha.

"Ao Johnny" – Tony disse e brindamos.

"Já falou com Santana?" – tomei apenas um gole. Não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar alta para o resto do dia de trabalho que tinha à frente.

"Ainda não... ainda nem caiu a ficha. Recebi a ligação e saí comemorando... Mas vou ligar logo."

Acenei. Estava feliz. Conseguir ganhar cinco mil com livros hoje em dia era um grande feito. Quem sabe agora ele não engrenava na carreira que sempre buscou seguir? Estava na torcida. Fred, Tony e eu, acompanhados pelo produtor local, seguimos para a estação de TV para gravar uma entrevista de dois minutos e por fim, a rádio. Nesse meio tempo, atendi por telefone os jornalistas de Seattle. Nós três fomos a um restaurante para jantar. O produtor pagou a minha conta.

Eram quase dez da noite quando finalmente voltei ao quarto de hotel. Lá, peguei o telefone e liguei para a minha esposa. Não pude evitar em sorrir quando apareceu o rosto dela na minha pequena tela.

"_Oi Rach_" – ela sorriu – "_Deve ter sido transmissão de pensamento, porque acabei de falar com Santiago sobre a sua turnê._"

"Deve ter sido mesmo" – sorri – "Como estão as coisas aí em casa?"

"_Com saudades. O seu travesseiro disse que gosta mais da sua cabeça do que da minha. A coberta disse que não há mais diversão a noite porque você não está aqui para disputá-la comigo. Oh, e a cama parece enorme. Estou quase comprando daqueles travesseiros-namoradas para ter alguém para me abraçar à noite_" – minha esposa estava de ótimo humor. Deve ter acontecido algo de bom.

"Não seria prudente Quinn. Não ficaria bem me ver brigando com um travesseiro por tentar roubar a minha esposa de mim."

"_Coitado do travesseiro. Não seria uma luta justa... então, como foi mais um dia de estrada?_"

"O mesmo de sempre. Ainda bem que de agora em diante a estrada será aérea. Não agüento mais rodovias e ficar de hotel em hotel. Mal vejo a hora de chegar em casa."

"_Mais dez dias, certo?_"

"Mais dez dias" – acariciei a tela – "Mas me diga o que fez hoje?"

"_Nada de mais, baby. Oh, Santiago arrumou um emprego novo._"

"Mesmo?"

"_Você não vai acreditar. Luis Segal vai mesmo montar uma produtora e o chamou para trabalhar num novo projeto. Acho que vai ser uma web série. Quer saber? Fiquei morrendo de inveja. Enquanto ele vai para um projeto realmente legal, eu vou fazer mais uma propaganda._"

"Por que algo me diz que não está tão frustrada quanto provavelmente ficaria?"

"_Bom... eu ia deixar para contar a novidade assim que você chegasse, mas devo anunciar que essa será a última propaganda que farei em um bom tempo._"

"Não vai me dizer que você se demitiu."

"_Não. A Bad Things recebeu sinal verde para a produção de um filme para televisão para a ABC Family. As filmagens vão acontecer parte nos estúdios e parte em Stamford._"

"Deixa eu adivinhar... você está dentro."

"_Bom, você sabe, é só um filme para a TV._"

"Deixa de fazer charminho, Quinn. Isso vai ser ótimo para a sua carreira."

"_Eu sei, Rach. Vai ser o meu primeiro longa. É para TV, ainda assim, o meu primeiro._"

"Gostaria de estar aí para celebrarmos. Hoje o dia foi cheio de surpresas boas, apesar do cansaço. Johnny recebeu um cheque de cinco mil pelo terceiro livro. Acredita?"

"_Uau, isso é ótimo. Não sabia disso. Se bem que nem falei com Santana hoje. Ela vai viajar para Pittsburgh ou coisa assim e deve estar na correria._"

"É, eu sei. É onde fica a sede do braço da Weiz que explora gás natural. Mas sinceramente, eu não quero falar sobre a minha irmã e os problemas dela. O que me interessa agora é o que vamos fazer para celebrar?"

"_Tenho algumas idéias_" – o tom dela mudou completamente. Agora estava sedutora.

"Ah é?"

"_Sabe aquele brinquedinho que você levou?_"

Balancei a cabeça. Quinn não tinha mesmo jeito. Não que achasse ruim, mas decidi jogar um pouco.

"Infelizmente, Quinn, hoje não vai dar."

"_Por que não?_" – ela disse quase em desespero.

"Guarde sua energia para daqui a dez dias."

"_Eu posso morrer daqui a dez dias!_" – ela soou desesperada.

"Boa noite, Quinn" – sorri e desliguei o celular.

Olhei para a cama de hotel. Nunca me pareceu to apetitosa. Meus olhos estavam cansados, muito cansados. Deitei e apaguei.

...

**13 de outubro de 2018**

**(Santana)**

"_Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia_" – Quinn tinha essa odiosa mania de se enfurnar dentro de casa ou se envolver em atividades intelectuais com os amigos cineastas. Como se a classe dela também não fosse formada de um bando de porra loucas bêbados, drogados, gays e pretensiosos.

"Uma noite só com as garotas e Kurt. É uma idéia excelente. A gente pode aprontar todas que o Carola Hummel nos levará para casa sãs e salvas. Não sei se sãs, mas com certeza salvas."

"_Mas uma festa num galpão no meio do Brooklin? Não me parece bom._"

"Cadê o seu espírito de aventura, Fabray? Do jeito que a minha irmã é, no ano que vem ela vai aparecer com um filho nos braços para você cuidar e pronto, lá se foi a oportunidade de se divertir. Vamos lá, é o nosso último fim de semana solteiras antes que Johnny e Rachel voltem da turnê. Eu tive uma semana corrida e preciso relaxar."

"_Ir a Pittsburgh com o jatinho da sua empresa é correr?_"

"Claro que é. E o que fiz por lá não conta? Vamos lá Fabray, não seja uma estraga-prazer."

"_Tudo bem. Vai ser só as garotas, certo?_"

"E lady Hummel."

"_E Kurt... ok, estou dentro._"

"Ótimo. Te pego às nove."

Desliguei o telefone. Fiquei sabendo por Izabella de uma festa épica que aconteceria no Brooklin e que ela tinha atalhos para fazer todo mundo entrar. Estava louca para dançar e beber um pouco depois de todo esse tempo sem condições de ter um pouco de lazer devido ao trabalho. O fato de Johnny estar longe só piorou a sensação de estresse e solidão. Não tinha o meu namorado, não tinha minha irmã para torrar a minha paciência, Quinn não é exatamente a pessoa mais social da face da terra e sempre faz careta quando apareço na casa dela para jantar, Brittany passa muito tempo em casa por causa do filho, e todo resto tem uma vida para cuidar.

Entrei no meu closet e resmunguei com a quantidade de tailleurs já em quantidade superior aos meus vestidos colados ao corpo e roupas casuais. Precisava fazer uma visita ao shopping e renovar esse lado do meu guarda-roupa. Peguei um vestido vermelho (minha cara). Ele cairia bem com a minha bota de salto e a minha jaqueta de couro. Sexy, confiante e poderosa. Essa era a velha Santana. Antes de me vestir, escovei o meu cabelo e fiz minha maquiagem. Perfeito. Podia ser uma mulher fora do mercado, mas isso não queria dizer que deveria deixar de me sentir atraente, desejável. Coloquei a minha roupa e vi que estava no ponto. Coloquei um sorriso confiante no rosto. Nesta noite, a velha Santana Berry-Lopez iria fazer uma aparição.

Peguei meu carro e passei primeiro no prédio de Rachel e Quinn. Enfiei o dedo no interfone.

"_Isso não dá leite!_" – ri do jeito irritado – "_Vai subir?_"

"Não está pronta?"

"_Quase_" – ouvi o estalar da portaria se abrindo.

Fazer o quê? Acionei o alarme do carro e peguei o elevador. Boa coisa sobre o breve atraso. Assim que abri a porta e invadi o quarto de Quinn e da minha irmã, fiquei horrorizada com o vestido de estampa floral que ela estava vestindo. Sério? Até mesmo Rachel Berry-Lopez, minha irmã que vestia as piores roupas que alguém possivelmente poderia usar no high school, aprendeu a se trajar bem, com requinte.

"O que foi?" – ela levou uma das mãos à cintura. A outra segurava um lápis de olho.

"Você não vai sair comigo para uma festa com esse vestido."

"Por que não?"

"Você estaria linda para uma festinha em Lima. Mas caso ainda não saiba, a gente já não vive em Ohio há seis anos."

"É o meu estilo. Eu tenho um estilo e ele sempre foi admirado."

"Em Ohio!"

"Ninguém reclama das minhas roupas. Nem Rachel ou mesmo Kurt. Por que você sempre implica?"

"Faça como quiser, Fabray" – disse enquanto vasculhava o closet das duas. Rachel tinha roupas legais que gostaria de pegar emprestado sem prazo para devolver. A boa coisa era que o nosso manequim continuava o mesmo. Algo que Quinn não podia se beneficiar por usar um número ou dois maior do que o nosso. Rachel tinha uma jaqueta mais legal do que a que estava usado. Resolvi experimentar. Caiu perfeito.

"Dá para parar de fuçar minhas roupas... isso é da Rachel!"

"Ficou lindo, não acha?" – troquei as jaquetas na maior cara de pau.

"Pelo menos dá para devolver lavado desta vez?"

"Não tenho culpa que Bena se esqueceu de colocar aquela roupa na máquina."

"Bena é culpada pela bagunça que você faz?"

"Ela é paga para arrumar a minha bagunça, certo?" – Bena trabalhava três vezes por semana na casa da minha irmã e duas vezes por semana na minha. O trabalho lá em casa era menor. Apesar de eu ser mais bagunceira, era uma pessoa só e minha zona se concentrava em certos pontos, não na casa inteira. E eu tinha a maior preguiça de lavar a roupa da semana, por isso ela fazia isso por mim, mas não passava.

Quinn terminou de se arrumar. Colocou botas e o casaco que ela colocou por cima do vestido deixou o modelo passável, se ela fosse andar pelas ruas de Nova York. Ainda não era o caso. Atrasamos meia hora nesse processo e ainda tínhamos de buscar Lady Hummel. Tomiko, Brittany e Izabella nos encontrariam por lá. Acho que Brittany iria levar também Jill, a colega que mora e trabalha com ela no negócio do estúdio de dança. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de conhecer as amigas dela. Apenas vi uma delas de longe quando fui visitar o estúdio.

Ao contrário de Quinn, Kurt demorou apenas um minuto para entrar no carro e ainda reclamou do atraso. Chegamos no balcão em Brownsville. Estacionei o carro na igreja que tinha na mesma rua. Viva a democracia e a diversidade, certo? Atravessamos a rua e u mandei uma mensagem de texto para Izabella. Não precisava. Ela também estava chegando ao local. Se tivesse combinado, não daria certo. Tomiko foi até nós. Ela nos esperava há uns 40 minutos e disse que estava quase indo embora. Nenhum sinal de Brittany com a colega dela. Liguei para ela. Era para a gente esperar um pouco que o táxi estava à caminho. Era admirável o esforço de Brittany em sair comigo. Por um instante me senti mal em arrancá-la de Nova Jersey para ir a uma festa no Brooklin comigo. Acho que ela não tinha noção da distância.

O táxi chegou com as duas. Procurei me adiantar e paguei pela corrida. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

"Bem que você disse que sua amiga era gentil, Britt" – olhei para a ruiva (falsa) de olhos castanhos e Franzi a testa.

"Sempre foi" – ela me deu um abraço apertado antes de apresentar – "Jill, esta é a Santana de quem tanto falo. Você já conhece Quinn e Kurt, certo" – ela nos cumprimentou.

"Oh, Britt... Jill. Essas são Tomiko e Izabella."

Com todos apresentados, Izabella nos colocou para dentro. O balcão era grande, havia um DJ animando o lugar, muitos jogos de luzes e as pessoas já lotavam a pista de dança. Como toda festa pedia, primeiro bebemos e depois: dança. Kurt olhava quase que indiferente para a multidão. Havia de tudo ali, casais de todo tipo, gente de todo tipo. Se existisse um zoológico de tipos humanos bizarros, ali seria um lugar para coletar espécimes. Homens em forma, gordinhos felizes, punks, gays, lésbicas, loiras fatais e uma massa que podia ser considerada normal. Izabella nos apresentou a algumas pessoas, uns caras e garotas que cumprimentei, mas que esqueceria do rosto em quinze minutos.

Fui para a pista de dança com Brittany e a ruiva falsa Jill e Quinn. Kurt e Tomiko ficaram mais no canto fazendo a vez de pessoas legais demais para estarem ali e que gostavam de beber e falar do quão patéticos eram os outros. Izabella eu não sei. Sumiu. Ela nos reencontraria ocasionalmente.

Brittany e Jill logo atraíram a atenção pelas habilidades na dança e homens encostaram no grupo. Achei estranho ver Brittany se divertindo com um cara estranho na minha frente. Confesso que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes. Acho que isso sempre existiria entre nós, afinal. Balancei a cabeça e pelo olhar que Quinn direcionava a mim, sabia que tinha de parar de ligar. Um homem se encostou em Quinn e não se tocou quando ela não demonstrou interesse. Era hora da cavalaria. Peguei Quinn pela cintura e olhei para o homem como se fosse a namorada da garota. Ele sorriu, levantou as mãos e ficou na dele. Menos mal. Tinha alguns que não desconfiavam.

"Obrigada" – ela gritou no meu ouvido.

Dei um beijo no rosto de Quinn e continuamos a nos divertir. Kurt e Tomiko não resistiram e se uniram a nós. Foi o tempo de Quinn ir ao bar. Tomiko era um tipo muito estranho. Era dura para dançar, mas aos poucos, aquela japonesinha começava a se soltar. A bebida ajudava. Kurt começou a flertar com um cara sem camisa e claramente gay.

"San" – Izabella gritou ao meu ouvido – "Pode vir aqui um segundo?"

Acenei e ela me levou até o mezanino do galpão.

"Quero te apresentar ao dono do lugar."

"Certo."

"Ele está bem ali e ansioso para falar contigo."

Quando vi quem era o dono, mal acreditei.

"Brian Goth?" – gritei – "Não acredito!"

Brian Goth foi meu colega da Columbia. Não só fiz uma classe com ele, como andávamos na mesma turma de amigos em nosso ano de calouro. Ele jogava futebol americano pela universidade e devido à falta de tempo e aos diferentes interesses, nos afastamos e eu perdi o contato ocasionalmente. Ele era um sujeito legal que conseguiu entrar em Columbia por meio de bolsa do programa de esportes. Em outras palavras: para jogar no time. Assim como aconteceu como meu pai, pelo visto, ele não seguiu a carreira.

"Santana Berry-Lopez!" – ele me deu um abraço de urso – "É uma honra tê-la aqui."

"Não sabia que tinha virado empresário."

"É, eu comprei esse lugar junto com Lucy, nós reformamos e vamos ver no que dá."

"Lucy? Lucy Watson?"

"A própria... ei, pegue uma cerveja. Essa é de graça." – ele me ofereceu um copo.

Lucy era a gótica estranha que sonhava em ser advogada. Todo mundo tinha certo receio dela por parecer Lisbeth, a protagonista da trilogia Millennium.

"Como ela está?"

"Bem. Ela toca a papelada, sabe? Ainda está na Columbia estudando para ser advogada."

"Sensacional!"

"Eu fui ao festival que a sua empresa organizou no Central Park neste ano. Uau, Adele!"

"Por que não me procurou?"

"Não pensei na hora."

"Na próxima vez, entre em contato!"

"Recado recebido. Não vou te prender mais. Bella disse que está com amigos."

"Sim é verdade. Estamos nos divertindo."

"Bom saber. Santana. Volte sempre."

Demos mais um abraço e eu voltei a falar com Izabella.

"Não sabia que ainda tinha contato com eles."

"Não tinha, foi por acaso. Topei com Lucy na Columbia dia desses e almoçamos juntas. Ela disse para aparecer. É o lugar mais quente do Brooklin da atualidade."

"Dá para ver."

O mezanino dava uma dimensão incrível da festa. O jogo de luzes, as pessoas com os braços para cima, as bijuterias de neon, era interessante. Terminei de tomar a minha cerveja. Tinha de procurar os meus.

"Você vem dançar?"

"Depois."

Acenei e voltei para a pista para procurar os meus. Vi algumas cenas que são comuns nesses lugares como o consumo de drogas. Vi um sujeito cheirando e outro oferecendo cartelinhas de êxtase. Havia uma área que as pessoas podiam ir para fumar e ali rolava desde o cigarro comum até crack. Como tinha nada a ver com aquilo, passei batido. O primeiro rosto conhecido que vi foi de Tomiko, que estava com a testa franzida.

"Ei!" – gritei no ouvido dela – "O que foi? Não está se divertindo?"

"Estou" – ela acenou, mas não senti firmeza – "Quinn está estranha."

"Estranha?"

Tomiko apontou em direção da pista e ali vi Quinn dançando completamente solta com uma garota. Não sei o que ela bebeu no tempo em que nos separamos ali na festa, mas deve ter ido algo muito forte. A alcancei e minhas suspeitas estavam corretas, Quinn estava embriagada e completamente alterada. O que raios aconteceu? Ela dançava com a menina como se tivesse fazendo a corte para o sexo.

"Quinn!" – peguei no braço dela.

"Ei, ela está comigo" – a garota reclamou.

"Ela nunca esteve contigo, garota!" – falei de um jeito ameaçador e puxei Quinn para fora da pista de dança.

"Ei. Eu estou me divertindo!" – e começou a rir.

Era oficial: alguma coisa muito estranha aconteceu e eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, Rachel ia me matar. Aliás, matar seria pouco. Ela iria me torturar e depois me jogar num moedor humano, igual naquela cena do filme The Wall.

"Água" – gritei no balcão de drinks e mostrei o dinheiro. Recebi uma garrafinha de 350ml – "Beba!" – ordenei a Quinn.

"Não... me paga um drink, San. Oh, eu quero dançar."

"Quinn, se você não beber um pouco de água, eu juro que vou enfiar essa garrafa na sua goela."

Ela pegou a garrafa e tomou um gole, me olhando em desafio.

"Gostou? Agora preciso voltar a me divertir."

Não mesmo. Passava da meia noite e se as coisas já estavam fora de controle assim era hora de ir.

"Tomiko" – ordenei – "Fica de olho nela."

Rodei a pista para ver se encontrava Brittany ou a amiga dela. Nenhum sinal. Fui até aos banheiros e meus olhos não acreditaram quando vi Lady Hummel aos beijos com o cara que estava paquerando na pista de dança. Por essa eu não esperava nem em um milhão de anos. Interrompi aquela suruba puxando o cabelo de Kurt.

"Ei!" – os dois protestaram.

"Kurt, precisamos ir embora."

"Mas ele está comigo!"

"Você cala a boca" – adverti o sujeito – "E Quinn parece que tomou alguma coisa além de álcool."

"O quê? Mas?"

"Kurt, faça o seu papel de carola quando eu espero que faça. Por favor. Preciso que encontre Brittany ou aquela colega dela então poderemos ir embora."

"A ruiva de chapinha? Ela entrou no banheiro masculino com um cara."

Não tive dúvidas. Invadi o banheiro masculino e provoquei um pequeno alvoroço entre caras envergonhados e gente achando que teria a oportunidade.

"Jill" – gritei e comecei a olhar por debaixo dos boxes para ver se encontrava três ou quatro pés – "Jill" – repeti. Tinha pelo menos dois boxes com gente transando ali dentro – "Jill" – esmurrei um deles.

"O que foi?" – ela surgiu no outro abaixando o vestido.

"Cadê a Brittany? Eu preciso ir embora."

"Sei lá. Ela deve estar com o outro cara, sei lá. Brittany é maior de idade."

Esbravejei, mas ela acabou me seguindo apesar dos protestos do sujeitinho. No caminho, agarrei Kurt pela gola da camisa enquanto ele ainda estava atracado com o sujeitinho gay sem camisa. Fiquei furiosa ao ver que Tomiko já não estava mais no mesmo lugar que eu a deixei com Quinn. Segurando a mão de Kurt, procurei na pista de dança e encontrei Brittany ainda com o cara que a estava paquerando desde cedo. Quinn estava ao lado dançando feito uma louca, soltando uhuus e com um copo de bebida em mãos. Tomiko estava ali ao lado dançando como a Velma do desenho do jovem Scooby Doo.

"Britt!"

"Ei San" – ela sorriu alheia ao estado de Quinn.

"Vamos embora? Preciso levar Quinn para casa."

"Mas eu estou me divertindo" – ela fez beicinho – "E Quinn também. Por que não fica mais um pouco?" – Brittany não estava com o bafo tão alcoolizado assim. Dei um voto de confiança.

"Quinn..." – insisti.

"Pode ir, San. Eu volto para casa com Jill. A gente paga um táxi."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

Peguei duas notas de 50 dólares e as coloquei na mão de Brittany.

"É para o táxi. Fique segura."

Não esperei a recusa dela. Puxei Quinn pelo braço. Fui acompanhada por Tomiko e Kurt em direção à saída do balcão.

"Eu não quero ir embora da festa" – Quinn protestava como uma criança birrenta, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

"Azar o seu" – o ar frio de Nova York se chocou contra nosso rosto assim que deixamos o balcão.

Foi um alívio deixar de ouvir a música alta.

"Ao menos foi uma grande festa" – Kurt continuou a gritar como se ainda estivéssemos lá dentro. Tomiko começou a rir enquanto eu arrastava Quinn até o meu carro – "Uma pena que não peguei o telefone dele."

"Esse cara já deve estar beijando outro" – rebati e me surpreendi por também ter gritado como se estivesse no galpão – "Entra!" – praticamente empurrei Quinn para entrar no banco de trás."

"Não, eu quero voltar. Estava divertido!" – ela gritou completamente chapada.

Quinn bebia. Demais até em certas ocasiões, mas algo mais aconteceu. Ela não se drogava de forma alguma. Nunca se drogou e era radicalmente contra. Eu que o diga. Quantas vezes ela já me passou sermão ou me olhou com cara feia porque eu tinha fumado um baseado? Alguém deve ter batizado a bebida dela com alguma coisa.

"Cala a boca e entra!" – fechei a porta. Tomiko foi no banco de trás e Kurt entrou no banco do passageiro. Mesmo com algumas cervejas no organismo, peguei a direção. De qualquer forma, não me sentia embriagada.

"Que vontade de fazer xixi" – Kurt disse e fiquei incrédula.

"O quê?" – disse tentando me lembrar do caminho para a casa de Tomiko no Brooklin.

"Eu estou morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi. Com o pinto duro de xixi!"

"Tem certeza que você não está com pinto duro por ter se esfregado com aquele cara?"

"Santana, se você não parar em algum lugar, eu vou fazer xixi no seu carro."

Parei no meio da rua que antecedia uma das principais avenidas. Kurt pulou para fora do carro e foi para trás de uma pobre árvore. Se fosse só isso, estava ótimo. O problema é que Quinn aproveitou para escapar.

"Vou voltar para a festa" – ela disse antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair correndo.

O meu reflexo não estava tão bom. Mas eu abri a porta do carro o mais breve que pude e saí correndo atrás dela.

"Kurt! Kurt!" – gritei por ajuda.

Era um saco correr com bota de salto alto atrás de uma Quinn desvairada. Ela corria que nem o E.T com os braços para cima, gritando. A bota dela tinha um salto pequeno e parecia que a energia dela triplicou sob efeito de sei lá o quê.

"Quinn! Pára!"

"Festa! Uhuuu!"

"Cala a boca!"

"Uhuuu! Uhuuu!"

"Kurt!"

"Tô tentando" – eu o ouvi atrás de mim.

"Anda!"

"Uhumm!"

"O zíper agarrou na pele..."

Imagine a cena. Uma loira correndo à frente gritando sem parar. Seguida de uma morena em ritmo menor por causa de uma baita bota de salto. E logo atrás um sujeito correndo com a mão na frente das calças quase chorando de dor porque o zíper fechou no pênis. Patético. De repente, um carro apareceu acelerado na rua. O meu carro. Tomiko virou o carro de uma vez na calçada um pouco mais a frente de Quinn. Minha cunhada estava alterada demais para ter o reflexo para desviar e seguir correndo. Foi quando tive a chance de praticamente pular em cima dela e agarrá-la.

"Me solta!" – Quinn gritou.

"Você bateu o meu carro!" – não sei se agradecia ou ficava indignada com Tomiko, que estava ao volante com olhos esbugalhados, respirando como um peixe fora d'água.

"Graças a deus" – Kurt chegou atrás de nós.

"Me larga!"

"Meu carro!"

"Eu vou chamar a polícia!" – ouvimos alguém gritar de uma das janelas.

"Entrem na porra desse carro!" – esbravejei.

Dessa vez, Kurt foi no banco de trás com Quinn e eu praticamente empurrei Tomiko para o banco do passageiro. Ela parecia seriamente traumatizada.

"Segura essa coisa!" – disse a Kurt me referindo a Quinn.

"Eu preciso de gelo!" – ele gritou.

"Me leva para casa?" – Tomiko disse com voz miúda.

"Eu quero sair! Uhuuu!"

"Chega!"

E ouve um súbito silêncio. Olhei rapidamente para o retrovisor. Quinn estava com a mão no rosto e com uma cara de choque inigualável.

"Você me bateu" – ela disse baixinho.

Então veio outro momento de choque. Tomiko disparou a rir. A gargalhar alto para fora, como eu nunca a vi fazer antes. Eu comecei a rir também. E Kurt. Só não Quinn que não estava em condições de entender muita coisa naquele momento. Dez minutos depois, chegamos em frente ao pequeno prédio em que Tomiko morava.

"Quer saber?" – ela disse antes de abrir a porta e descer – "Foi uma das noites mais divertidas da minha vida. Obrigada."

Acenamos e se teve algo que me deixou satisfeita, foi tal declaração. Abri um sorriso e voltei a dirigir. Havia um cruzamento numa avenida. As coisas pareciam calmas. O sinal estava vermelho. Havia ninguém ali. Avancei o sinal. Foi quando ouvi a sirene da polícia ser acionada. Estávamos encrencados.

...

Eu nunca estive atrás das grades. Nunca em minha vida. Nunca. Pior. Nunca pensei que amanheceria o dia atrás das grades por desacato. Passei a maior parte do tempo na cela segurando Quinn enquanto ficava de olho em duas garotas que estavam na mesma cela que pareciam mais duas punks do lixão. Elas tinham tomado conta do colchão, enquanto Quinn passou o tempo quase todo sentada no chão e segurando a minha perna. Agora que o efeito do narcótico estava passando, ela se sentia envergonhada. E eu ali, em pé, conversando monossilabicamente com as duas punks.

"Santana Berry-Lopez e Quinn Fabray" – uma policial veio até a cela e a abriu – "Podem sair."

Ajudei Quinn a se levantar e saímos daquele inferno.

"Quem diria que pegaríamos uma hoje que tem costas quentes" – a policial ironizou atrás de nós. Resisti bravamente a vontade de me virar e dar uma resposta direta, grossa e bem dada. O melhor era não dar motivo para me processarem.

Eram sete e meia da manhã e a claridade da luz que vinha da porta da delegacia feriu os olhos de Quinn. Eu não estava de ressaca. Só estava exausta.

"Bom dia, senhorita Berry-Lopez" – meu advogado, Richard White, sorriu cinicamente – "Está tudo resolvido e podemos ir embora."

"E o meu carro?"

"Recomendaria que ele fique no pátio até segunda-feira. Podemos mandar diretamente o mecânico da concessionária vir buscá-lo."

Acenei e fui até o guichê pegar os meus pertences. Kurt apareceu em seguida com cara de poucos amigos.

"Preciso de um óculos escuro" – ele resmungou.

"Boa dia para você também" – disse irônica.

"Podemos ir?" – dr. White ordenou gentilmente. Eu apenas acenei.

Entramos no BMW série 7 sedã preto em silêncio.

"Vamos fazer um pacto" – Quinn disse com a voz rouca – "Nenhuma palavra a respeito do que aconteceu noite passada."

"De acordo" – Kurt e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.


	23. Novembro de 2018

**20 de novembro de 2018**

**(Quinn)**

Só mesmo o senhor Schuester e a gratidão que tenho por ele e pela formação do coral Novas Direções de William Mckinley High para me fazer matar um dia de trabalho e antecipar a minha ida a Lima, Ohio. A minha programação era chegar na quarta-feira, passar o dia com minha mãe e descer para Columbus pela manhã para o tradicional almoço de ação de graças com os meus sogros. Domingo já estaria de volta à metrópole para continuar o meu batente com a pré-produção do filme para TV que começa a ser rodado no início de dezembro. Programação de um mês de filmagens excluindo as paralisações previstas aos feriados de fim de ano. O que podia fazer se a história se passa no inverno? O bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo é que vai acontecer praticamente no mesmo tempo em que Rachel estar na Califórnia filmando o novo Star Wars. Ela ia fazer uma das jedis alunas de Luke Skywalker. Era uma personagem com pelo menos três boas cenas, umas quinze linhas de fala, aparições de background e que morre durante a batalha crucial.

O bom é que Rachel seria eternizada dentro de Star Wars, mesmo que fazendo uma personagem que só apareceria neste filme. O ruim é que ela seria eternamente compromissada com esse tipo de franquia. Minha mulher precisaria só de alguns dias para gravar toda a participação num estúdio, mas por causa dos detalhes técnicos que envolvem o filme, a produção mandou que ela ficasse a disposição por um mês. Ou seja. Ela passaria a maior parte do tempo na casinha que temos em Santa Mônica. Rachel ia aproveitar para fazer um ensaio de moda e acertar a questão do beard.

"Quinnie" – minha mãe me gritou da cozinha – "Venha aqui dar assistência a sua esposa."

Resmunguei. Não era por preguiça, mas é que minha mãe parecia que jamais permitira Rachel se sentir à vontade. Ela era tratada como hóspede, e como tal, não lhe era permitido se virar sozinha dentro de casa. Sequer lavar um copo era permitido. Entrei na cozinha e lá estava Rachel com jeito de poucos amigos diante de um prato com torta de blueberry.

"O que foi?"

"Você poderia dizer a sua esposa para ficar quieta e comer a torta dela?"

"Eu só me ofereci para ajudar a arrumar a cozinha. E ela me deu um pedaço de torta."

Olhei para a minha mãe e depois para a minha mulher. Suspirei. Eu nunca conseguiria vencer nessa batalha silenciosa que as duas travavam. Voltei a olhar para Rachel e com um meio sorriso forçado pedi para ela fazer um esforço. Ela começou a comer o pedaço de torta.

"Martin disse que está ansioso para o almoço de amanhã. Ele antecipou o cardápio de ação de graças só por nossa causa."

"Comer peru dois dias seguidos? Que ótimo!" – revirei os olhos.

"Não seja mal-criada, Quinnie. Martin disse que gostaria de ver a nossa família interagir, mesmo que sua irmã Frannie não queira aparecer."

"Frannie está comemorando um ano de casamento, mamãe. Ela não viria para cá."

"Que horas vocês vão para o tal encontro?" – mamãe mudou radicalmente de assunto.

"Em uma hora" – Rachel olhou para o relógio. Sim, ela ainda usava um.

"Não deveriam estar se arrumando?"

"Quer saber? É a melhor sugestão que ouvi por hoje" – Rachel deu uma garfada no pedaço de torta e saiu da cozinha.

Deixou metade da torta no prato, que eu peguei e terminei de comer. Não quis encarar minha mãe naquele instante.

"Ela não gosta de mim" – minha mãe suspirou – "Por mais que eu tente, Quinnie, sua esposa não gosta de mim."

"Ela gosta" – passei a mão nas costa dela em conforto – "Mas ajudaria se a senhora a deixasse mais à vontade sempre que ela venha aqui, que já é tão raro. Ela não gosta de se sentir como mera visita em locais que ela considera da família. Rachel gosta de invadir o apartamento da irmã dela e fuçar a geladeira. Ou maltratar o piano da casa dos pais dela sem pedir autorização. Ou mesmo ir à casa de Kurt Hummel e abusar do DVD player porque ele é o único que ainda tem um aparelho desse de pessoas que conhecemos em Nova York. Se ela queria te ajudar a arrumar as coisas, deixa."

"Só queria ser gentil e poupá-la de trabalho."

"Não se esforce tanto, mamãe."

Encontrei Rachel no meu velho quarto (que agora era de hóspedes) procurando uma roupa em nossa mala. Ela não parecia zangada, só pensativa. Abracei-a por um instante e a embalei. Exalei o perfume bom da pele do pescoço até sentir que ela relaxou um pouco nos meus braços. Precisava dizer mais nada. Escolhemos nossas roupas e tomamos banho juntas para poupar água e namorarmos um pouco. Vestimos nossas roupas e eu peguei o velho carro da minha mãe para seguirmos ao auditório municipal de Lima, onde aconteceria o evento. Lima foi escolhida para as estaduais deste ano porque mais uma vez havia duas escolas ex-campeãs nacionais se confrontando na etapa eliminatória. Estava nem aí para a competição em si. O que interessava era a homenagem para a despedida do professor Schuester. Ele e Emma estavam de mudança para Portland, Oregon. Que fossem felizes.

Sob comando do Novas Direções, o professor Schuester conquistou três títulos nacionais em cinco finais. A primeira delas conquistada em Nova York, comigo, Rachel, Santana, Mike, Kurt, Finn, Tina, Artie, Puck, Lauren, Sam, Mercedes e Brittany. Foi uma equipe inesquecível. A segunda vez em que foram campeões aconteceu em Chicago quando Blaine e Finn foram solistas masculinos e outra garota que entrou no lugar de Rachel dividiu o papel de principal solista feminino com Mercedes. A terceira vez que o Novas Direções foi campeão no meio deste ano em Miami já foi com uma equipe completamente nova composta por nomes que não me dizem respeito. O que sei é que neste ano Tina assumiu o papel de co-diretora e ensaiaria o grupo de alunos nas finais caso o Nova Direções se classificasse.

"Estou ansiosa" – Rachel confessou.

"Boas lembranças?"

"Ótimas lembranças" – ela apertou a minha mão – "Foi numa competição dessas que você roubou um beijo meu. Lembra?"

"Dizem que casais que começam um relacionamento com um beijo roubado são mais fortes e duradouros."

"É uma boa premissa."

Ao entrarmos no saguão, encontramos Tina. Fazia muito tempo que não a via, mas ela mudou nada. Vestia-se como uma adulta, claro, mas o rosto era basicamente o mesmo. Ela estava por ali para entregar os convites aos veteranos. Todos nós sentaríamos na mesma fileira, aparentemente.

"Meu deus! Rachel Berry-Lopez e Quinn Fabray" – ela nos deu um abraço apertado – "Não esperava que viessem. Fizemos até uma aposta e eu perdi."

"Sinto muito" – brinquei.

"Nunca fiquei tão feliz em perder. Aliás, todo mundo compareceu. Isso é tão emocionante."

"Minha irmã já chegou?" – Santana veio no mesmo voo que o nosso, assim como Kurt, Johnny, Brittany e Robert, mas ela se hospedou na casa da tia dela. Ironia do destino: Robert adorava brincar com Johnny.

"Já sim. Ela e o namorado bonitão dela. Quem diria? Eu achava que você ficaria com Finn Hudson enquanto Santana terminaria os dias com Brittany. Mas olha só..."

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Tina" – reclamei – "E uma correção: é Rachel Fabray agora."

"Minha esposa é um tanto quanto possessiva" – Rachel piscou para Tina – "Mas ainda posso ser chamada pelo meu nome artístico."

"Rachel Berry!" – ouvimos uma voz por trás. Era ninguém menos do que um levemente envelhecido, mas ainda cheio de pose Jesse St. James – "Mas a que devemos a honra de ter uma estrela da sua grandeza aqui neste modesto evento de corais?"

"Uma despedida importante" – ela respondeu com um sorriso adorável. Mais do que eu gostava que ela destinasse a alguém, em especial a um ex-namorado – "E você?"

"Eu sou o novo diretor do Vocal Adrenalina."

"Isso é ótimo! Tomara que você retorne a tradição de sucesso da minha mãe."

"É o que espero. Primeiro tenho de passar pelo seu antigo coral e por outras três equipes."

"São apenas cinco na programação?"

"As eliminatórias foram ontem e nós passamos em primeiro lugar" – Tina contou vantagem.

"É o que veremos. O show de verdade acontece hoje" – Jesse sorriu confiante. Rachel e eu trocamos olhares e eu estava secretamente aliviada por não fazer mais parte desse mundinho há muitos anos. A única competição que sonho hoje em dia é com Tribeca, Cannes e Berlim.

"Boa sorte aos dois" – Rachel foi política e pegou minha mão para entramos no teatro.

A última vez que pisei meus pés ali foi nas locais em que vencemos quando eu fiz o dueto de The Time of My Life com Sam, e Santana fez o solo de Valerie com um show de dança de Mike e Brittany. Continuava tudo do mesmo jeito. Depois do saguão e da porta de entrada para checagem dos ingressos havia um hall grande com um café e bar, além dos banheiros. Era onde havia as escadas de acesso para o mezanino do teatro e a porta para a audiência. Em meio da multidão encontramos Santana, Johnny, Kurt e Finn Hudson conversando animadamente com Sam, uma garota que não conhecia e Puck.

"Rachel e Quinn!" – Puck fez festa.

Olhei para ele e estranhei. Estava tão envelhecido. Puck só tinha 25 anos, mas parecia ter passado dos 30. Nós nos abraçamos e também a Sam. O cumprimento a Finn foi o mais breve e seco. Quis rir da quantidade ex-namorados que havia ali. Chegava a ser ridículo. Puck foi parceiro de cama duradouro de Santana, teve uma filha comigo e chegou a namorar Rachel brevemente. Sam foi o meu namoro mais sexual até Rachel. Ainda tinha Finn, que foi meu namorado, de Rachel e ele ainda perdeu a virgindade para Santana. Sim era ridículo.

"Quem mais chegou?" – Rachel perguntou.

"Eu vi Artie conversando com Brittany e Mercedes mais adiante" – Kurt respondeu – "Blaine está por aí, assim como Matt, Mike. Oh, Lauren fez redução de estômago e está irreconhecível. Tem outros garotos da segunda geração, como Sugar Motta, Joe, Rory, Sunshine..."

"Não os conheço" – Santana disse seca – "Mas presumo que tenham sido esses a nos substituir, certo?"

"Fomos bicampeões nacionais com eles" – Finn disse como se fosse algo pessoal – "Tenha um pouco mais de respeito."

"Sinceramente, Saco-Suado-de-Batatas, eu não dou a mínima" – Santana sorriu e puxou Johnny – "Está na hora. Vamos logo ver o último game do senhor Schue."

...

**(Rachel)**

Competições eram tão excitantes. Tudo bem que foi em meio a uma agenda apertada, mas fiquei muito feliz em poder comparecer à despedida do senhor Schue. Ele que foi uma das pessoas fundamentais em minha carreira. Ele não contribuiu necessariamente para o meu crescimento vocal, claro, mas foi por meio do grupo que ele criou e de que eu fui uma das pioneiras que tive a oportunidade de chegar a Nova York mais cedo que planejei.

Tenho tantas boas recordações do Novas Direções. Foi ali que fiz meus primeiros amigos verdadeiros como Kurt e Mercedes. Foi ali que comecei a namorar Finn, o meu primeiro amor. E também foi lá que comecei a namorar Quinn, o meu amor definitivo. Como não falar de Mike? Ele que era apenas um colega de equipe e que se transformou num dos meus melhores amigos. Foi o lugar que uniu Santana e eu quando eu jurava que passaríamos todo o período da escola sem mal nos falarmos nos corredores. Foi por causa do Novas Direções que minha mãe se aproximou de nós e indiretamente adotou Beth quando Quinn entregou a menina à adoção. Tantas coisas lindas aconteceram naquele coral e esses fatos superaram e muito os problemas que tivemos dentro dele. Por isso fiz tanta questão de estar aqui.

"Vou tentar ir aos bastidores desejar sorte ao senhor Schue" – disse a Quinn, que apenas acenou.

Ela foi para a poltrona junto com Santana, Johnny e nossos amigos. Mas eu precisava escapar para ver o meu querido professor. Passar para os camarins não foi tarefa difícil. Ajudava o fato de eu ser uma pessoa conhecida. Ouvi dizer que em Lima ganhei status de lenda viva, superando inclusive a treinadora Sylvester. Estava acostumada a ver olhos arregalados em certos lugares em que ia, em especial em meio a fãs da Broadway ou da série. Mas ali? Era um corredor de olhos arregalados.

"Posso ajudar, senhorita Berry?" – uma moça postou-se à minha frente sem eu nem precisar me apresentar.

"Onde está concentrada a Nova Direções, de William Kckinley High?"

"Segundo camarim à esquerda. Eles serão os últimos a se apresentarem."

Acenei e fui em direção ao camarim, parando para acenar e desejar boa sorte ao primeiro grupo que se concentrava na anti-sala de acesso ao palco. Faltava dez minutos para começar. Dei duas batidas à porta antes de entrar. Vi o senhor Schue ajudando no aquecimento das vozes enquanto alguns garotos conversavam e algumas garotas terminavam de se maquiar.

"Com licença, senhor Schue."

"Rachel!" – ele abriu um sorriso e veio me dar um forte abraço, que eu correspondi prontamente – "Isso é maravilhoso e é uma surpresa. Me disseram que você estava ocupada demais e que não poderia vir."

"Seja lá quem te disse isso, quis pregar uma peça. Claro que eu daria um jeito de estar aqui."

"Senhoras e senhores" – ainda com o braço nos meus ombros ele chamou os garotos – "Esta é a primeira e única Rachel Berry-Lopez. Ela que saiu deste coral para trilhar o caminho dos sonhos dela e conseguiu chegar lá. Temos uma grande inspiração aqui."

Acenei de maneira geral para os garotos. Era um grupo maior do que da minha época, em que tínhamos de pedir quase que pelo amor de deus para alguém entrar e termos os 12 mínimos, como foi o caso de Lauren. O senhor Schue tinha simplesmente 20 adolescentes sob comando e estava curiosa para saber o que ele faria com essa força conjunta.

"Tem alguma coisa a nos dizer, senhorita Berry?" – uma menina de olhos castanhos brilhantes se aproximou.

"Acima de tudo, divirtam-se. Estar no palco é algo mágico, numa um peso. Por isso vão até lá e sejam vocês mesmos, se soltem e confiem que tudo dará certo."

Ganhei aplausos e me despedi desejando um "quebre a perna". Estava com o ego inflamado, confesso. Cheguei a minha poltrona ao lado de Quinn praticamente no mesmo momento em que as cortinas se abriram para o primeiro grupo. Era uma escola de Cleveland com 16 integrantes. Cada escola tinha de cinco a dez minutos para se apresentar e poderia cantar quantas músicas quisessem durante esse tempo. Cleveland escolheu uma dinâmica interessante de fazer um medley de vários clássicos da música country. Foram muito inteligentes ao valorizar diversos solistas e em investir numa coreografia bem elaborada. Terminaram com a épica Jolene, eternizada por Dolly Parton, sob muitos e merecidos aplausos.

"Esses moleques vão criar problema" – Santana comentou ao meu lado – "A gente nunca pensou em fazer um medley."

"Fizemos um com as músicas do Journey naquela vez."

"Não foi bem um medley e nós perdemos" – Santana pontuou.

"Porque uma certa Shelby Corcoran decidiu fazer uma coreografia épica dentro de uma apresentação tecnicamente perfeita com o maior clássico dos Queen."

"Eu não vi a apresentação, lembra? Quinn estava parindo na hora."

"Eu o quê?" – minha esposa começou a prestar atenção tão logo ouviu o nome dela.

"Nada" – Santana e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Cinco minutos de intervalo entre o grupo de Toledo subiu ao palco. Esse tinha a configuração mínima de 12. Começaram com uma balada, bem ao estilo Novas Direções. A menina solista cantou Celine Dion e foi razoavelmente bem para uma música com boas dificuldades. Em seguida os garotos tomaram a frente para cantar um rap de Pittbull e depois finalizaram com Bruno Mars. Achei desencontrado.

"Esses caras foram finalistas das estaduais?" – Mercedes questionou ao lado de Quinn – "Nada bom. Nada bom."

Fiquei atenta para o terceiro grupo. Era simplesmente o Vocal Adrenalina, que tinha uma torcida bem mais modesta do que na minha época. Era o que a falta de títulos fazia. Vi o grupo de 24 integrantes, o maior entre os cinco finalistas, se posicionar. Os garotos estavam em ternos pretos e as garotas em vestidos pretos também elegantes, mas um tanto quanto insinuantes, eu diria. Havia uma mesa de DJ no fundo meio do palco e a batida começou. Mal acreditei. Jesse St. James estava fazendo Justin Timberlake. Começou com Rock Your Body. Coreografia perfeita, boa interação de vozes femininas e masculinas. Foi uma sensação quando um dos garotos começou a fazer beatbox no meio da música. Esse mesmo garoto apresentou o verdadeiro solista que começou a cantar Suit & Tie com um timbre muito parecido com o original. Era incrível. Havia até um integrante que não devia nada a Jay Z. Tinha a voz até mais forte. O arranjo foi impressionante e em nove minutos de apresentação houve a primeira grande ovação da noite.

"Uau, esses caras são mesmo muito bons" – ouvi Johnny comentar com Santana. Como ele estava na poltrona de trás, era como se tivesse falado comigo também.

"Agora são dois concorrentes fortes" – Artie, que estava ao lado de Santana, ponderou.

"E eles deixaram de ser autobots" – Santana completou.

Cinco minutos e o grupo de Westerville entrou no palco. Eram os velhos Warblers. Um grupo com 18 garotos, não usavam mais o uniforme (ao menos eles aprenderam a não se passarem por estudantes da Grifinória ano após ano). Como era de costume, ótimos vocais, alguma dança e a música pop do momento.

"Menos dois" – Quinn comentou.

"Tecnicamente eles foram muito bem" – rebati.

"Mas o repertório é um lixo."

Cinco minutos. Olhei para os meus velhos colegas de coral. Estavam todos ali. Na primeira fileira estavam Artie, Santana, eu, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Puck e uma surpreendente magra Lauren. Atrás de nós, ao lado de Johnny, estavam Mike, Matt, Blaine, Brittany (com o filho no colo), Sam (e a noiva). Os outros relacionados, como o meu primo Julio, estavam em outros locais, assim como integrantes de outra geração. Inclusive os mais recentes campeões. Tinha uma menina chamada Marley Rose que foi a última solista campeã do Novas Direções. Era uma moça morena, alta, olhos azuis grandes. Bonita ela.

Todos nós nos entreolhamos e demos as mãos numa corrente a favor do senhor Schuester. Tinha certeza que ele e Tina estariam ansiosos assistindo tudo ao lado do palco. O grupo se posicionou de costas para o público. Até aí nada de novo. Um garoto virou-se e começou a cantar The Fixer, do Pearl Jam. O resto começou a cantar os iê, iê, iê e desenvolver as coreografias. Interessante. Na minha geração não havia um homem capaz de cantar rock de forma convincente. Puck tinha até a postura, mas estava longe de ter a força apropriada nos vocais. Achei que ficou bem à nossa tradição. A segunda música era uma inédita. Não sabia que o senhor Schuester continuava a investir nos compositores internos. Era um rock pop bem adolescente, mas que tinha lá o seu coração, como em Loser Like Me. Terminou com uma segunda canção inédita cantada pela garota que me pediu uma palavra para o grupo no camarim. Ela não era ruim, mas sinto dizer: era um tipo bem comum.

O Novas Direções fez uma apresentação muito boa. Como sempre, colocando o coração em primeiro lugar. Os organizadores anunciaram um intervalo de 20 minutos para a decisão dos jurados, que discutiriam tudo rapidamente numa sala fechada. Enquanto isso, música mecânica, um breve show de stand up comedy e as saídas ao banheiro.

"Não sei não. Os concorrentes foram bem" – Mike estava pessimista – "Por mais que eu torça por Tina e o senhor Schue, o Vocal Adrenalina foi excelente."

"É esperar para ver" – Finn concluiu.

A organização chamou os cinco grupos no palco com seus respectivos diretores. Warblers foi o quinto, o grupo das canções desencontradas foi o quarto. Eles deixaram o palco com um troféu de participação. O troféu do terceiro lugar era melhor e este ficou para o Novas Direções.

Foi um anti-climax. Se o Nova Direções ficasse em segundo lugar, poderia ao menos participar de uma repescagem para tentar entrar no grupo dos melhores segundos colocados dos outros estados, entre os seis que compõe a região de competição de Ohio que acontecia um dia antes das regionais. O Vocal Adrenalina ganhou e eu fiz questão de cumprimentar Jesse pelo trabalho extraordinário.

De qualquer maneira, todos nós nos dirigimos para William McKinley onde estava organizada uma recepção e o coquetel de despedida do senhor Schuester no ginásio do colégio. Quinn e eu fomos no velho carro de Judie e ainda demos carona a Santana e Johnny. Aliás, todos que estavam com namorados de longa data ou casados levaram seus respectivos para a confraternização. Sam estava noivo, Mercedes havia se casado com Julio, Brittany tinha um filho, Santana namorava firme com Johnny, eu e Quinn estávamos casadas, Tina também casou e já tinha um filhinho de um ano que adormeceu nos braços do marido dela. Ela se casou na faculdade e parecia muito bem. Eu brinquei um pouco com o filhinho dela. Era um garoto bonito que tinha os olhos puxados, cabelos pretos, lisos, mas era a cara do pai dele.

Fiquei imaginando como seria se Quinn e eu tivéssemos um filho biológico. Por meio milhão a gente poderia ir para a Alemanha e tentar dentro do programa científico desenvolvido por lá. Eu tinha esse dinheiro mensalmente graças as ações da Weiz Co. Mas Quinn não queria nem discutir. Disse que não tínhamos tempo para cuidar de uma criança e ainda éramos jovens demais, logo, nossa conversa não tinha ponto algum. Isso me frustrava.

Nem todos formaram uma família ou estavam à procura. Finn estava solteiro. Disse que teve uma namorada neste ano, mas que eles terminaram em comum acordo. Kurt estava enrolado com o David, mas evitava dizer que era um namorado. Blaine se dizia solteiro, Mike tinha uma mulher por semana, Artie estava solteiro, Puck também. Lauren também disse que estava à caça de alguém. Interessante é que só eu namorei e me casei com alguém da velha turma.

"É uma bela festa, não acha?" – Finn se aproximou num momento em que estava só.

"É sim, o senhor Schuester merece. Uma pena que o coral se despediu sem o título."

"Verdade" – ele acenou e ficamos a observar a turma por um momento. Os mais jovens procuravam interagir com os mais velhos, tiravam fotos, faziam pequenas brincadeiras – "É estranho ver Brittany com um filho. Até mesmo Tina. Dá mesmo a exata certeza de que estamos ficando velhos."

"Estamos mesmo. O tempo passa depressa. Puck e Mike já estão com 25 anos, eu e Santana vamos completar 24 em algumas semanas, Beth já tem sete anos, faz seis anos e meio que moro em Nova York e ganhamos o primeiro título, e há quase dois anos que estou casada com Quinn. Tudo isso aconteceu num estalar de dedos."

"Dá certa nostalgia você falar assim. Mas eu não gosto do nosso primeiro título em Nova York."

"Por quê?"

"Foi quando eu te perdi para ela" – apontou para Quinn, que conversava com Emma e Artie com um copo de champagne em mãos.

"Está enganado" – encarei Finn – "Você já tinha perdido antes, nas regionais em Cleveland. Foi quando Quinn me roubou um beijo e me fez apaixonar por ela. Até então, só existia você. Depois de Cleveland havia você e ela. Em Nova York ela tomou conta de mim por completo."

"Quinn foi muito mais esperta que imaginei."

"Talvez."

"Ao menos você está feliz, certo? Daqui a pouco vocês estarão como Tina e o marido: aumentando a família."

"Aumentar a família... talvez demore um pouco."

"Claro, tem a sua carreira..."

"Sabe que não é isso? Eu tenho uma carreira estabelecida, uma vida financeira estável. Não tenho impedimentos para aumentar a família."

"Então?"

"Eu gostaria de engravidar depois que terminar Slings and Arrows ano que vem, mas Quinn não quer nem conversa a respeito. Ela diz que somos jovens demais, mas eu não penso assim. Acho que o momento certo está chegando..." – encarei Finn que estava compenetrado e isso me deixou sem graça. Falei mais do que o necessário – "Desculpe te amolar com essa conversa chata."

"Não. Eu gosto de te ouvir falar a respeito. Acho bonito você querer ter um filho enquanto é jovem e cheia de energia."

"É..." – ficamos em silêncio.

"Eu não hesitaria, sabe?"

"O quê?"

"Se nós estivéssemos juntos e você dissesse que havia chegado a hora de aumentar a família, eu não hesitaria."

Acenei para Finn e fui até Santana, que conversava com Blaine e um garoto da geração posterior chamado Jake, que aparentemente namorava a menina que foi solista, Marley Rose. O grupo me recebeu com sorrisos. Não queria me unir a Quinn naquele instante porque sei que arrumaria uma forma de trazer o assunto da maternidade novamente e eu não gostaria de sair aborrecida.

"Rachel" – Kurt me chamou – "Estão nos chamando para tentar fazer Don't Stop Believen original. O que acha?"

Poderia se passar décadas que ainda assim eu seria capaz de fechar os olhos e recordar cada detalhe daquela primeira apresentação. Diante do estímulo adicional dos mais novos aceitei. Subimos no modesto palco em que a banda estava tocando num karaokê voluntário. Em pouco tempo Tina, Mercedes e Kurt começaram a vocalizar e Finn a cantar o primeiro verso. Artie pegou a guitarra e tudo aconteceu com uma fluidez incrível. Os vocais de Finn estavam falhos, destreinados, todo o resto sequer tinha feito aquecimento, mas nos arranjamos bem e saímos ovacionados. Finn me deu um abraço apertado ao final da apresentação. Éramos apenas sorrisos. Então olhei para o pequeno público, para Quinn. Estava de braços cruzados e eu sabia que ela não gostou nada da demonstração final de afeto.


	24. Dezembro de 2018

**10 de dezembro de 2018**

**(Rachel)**

A Nova Zelândia é linda. Bem que meu pai disse que deveria conhecer o lugar. Foi onde ele passou a lua de mel dele com a minha mãe. Achei surpreendente porque meu pai sempre foi um admirador de paisagens naturais no conforto de uma sacada do hotel e adorava praticar esportes dentro de uma academia (a mais recente paixão dele é squash). Até hoje não entendia com ele foi um jogador de futebol americano na escola e na faculdade. Enfim, segundo minha mãe, meu pai praticou até canoagem durante a lua de mel. Esportes de aventura era coisa de papai, nunca do meu pai. Mas só foi chegar aqui na Nova Zelândia para entender que tudo é tão organizado, que o passeio supostamente radical fica acessível até às crianças.

Uma pena que não aproveitava o que a Nova Zelândia tinha a oferecer. Havia certo assédio da imprensa local por Star Wars ser filmado em parte no país. O pessoal estava aqui há três semanas, ao passo que eu passei duas semanas e voltaria para Los Angeles em dois dias junto com todo mundo. Lá estava eu com roupas jedis, que basicamente era um roupão com uma capa, tinha um ventilador pequeno no meu rosto para secar o suor porque estava quente. A equipe de maquiagem e cabelo fez um penteado padawan em mim, com trança e um amarrado desleixado. Bom, eu estava num campo de batalha, minha roupa estava empoeirada e com algumas sujeiras de lama, havia um sanguinho de maquiagem no canto da minha boca e eu estava prestes a gravar a cena em que eu morria nas mãos de um aprendiz sith. Só conseguia imaginar a expressão de felicidade da minha irmã. Ela que era secretamente uma fanática por Star Wars.

O set estava movimentado. Havia alguns figurantes circulando e tirando algumas fotos, embora a produção tenha deixado claro que os atores não deveriam ser incomodados. Eles não incomodavam, mas tiravam as fotos quando achavam que ninguém mais estava olhando. Mark Hamill era o mais assediado, e também Phillip Warshall, o ator jovem bonitão que interpretava Jacen Solo.

"Rachel Berry" – justamente Phillip sentou-se ao meu lado e acenou para algumas meninas que gritavam o nome dele durante o intervalo – "Entediada?"

"Mais ou menos. Estou é com calor."

"E pensar que lá em casa está nevando."

"Ah, sempre está. Nova York, neve e umidade combinam."

"Oh, eu quis dizer Los Angeles."

"Oh" – recaiu o silêncio entre nós.

"Nossos agentes se telefonaram" – olhei para ele com curiosidade.

"Sobre..."

"É, sobre. Seis meses de contrato. O que acha?"

"Seis meses de intenso amor na frente das câmeras para depois termos uma separação cuidadosamente roteirizada. Se você quer a minha sincera opinião, eu acho isso um saco."

"Eu sei. Só que estamos em Hollywood e precisamos fabricar algumas histórias pelo bem de nossas carreiras."

"Talvez."

"Você se incomodaria se rolasse sexo casual nesse tempo."

"Você pode pegar quem quiser nos bastidores. Eu não ligo" – continuei a observar a movimentação do set.

"Digo entre nós" – arregalei os olhos para Phillip. Eu não sei o que Josh conversou com o agente dele, mas sexo definitivamente não entra no contrato – "Por que o espanto? Você é atraente."

"Isso não vai dar certo" – balancei a cabeça e procurei pelo meu celular.

"Por que não?"

Encarei Phillip. Por que não daria certo? Vamos começar pelo fato de eu ser gay, ou pelo menos eu me identificava como tal naquele exato momento. Em segundo lugar, eu era uma mulher casada com Quinn Fabray. Sim, Quinn Fabray, a mulher mais bonita do mundo, apesar de ser geniosa, cabeça-dura e ciumenta. Outro detalhe: era a data do meu segundo aniversário de casamento e em vez de eu estar na costa leste americana celebrando com a minha esposa, como deveria ser, eu estava do outro lado do mundo, literalmente, sentada num set de filmagens ao lado de um galã bissexual muito estranho e com mal-hálito discutindo um contrato de relacionamento promocional em que ele gostaria de incluir uma cláusula dizendo: ok, podemos fazer sexo quando eu quiser. Era o que eu queria despejar na cabeça dele com toda interpretação, entonação e gesticulação dramática. Mas não. Tudo que fiz foi respirar fundo e balançar a cabeça.

"Você não faz o meu tipo e eu não sou de fazer sexo casual com essa naturalidade."

"Bem que me disseram que você é a senhorita certinha. Dizem até que você é assexuada."

"Talvez" – ele pensasse o que quisesse.

"Phill, Rach" – o diretor nos chamou para dar as instruções.

Foi um alívio cortar essa conversa com Phillip. Não é que ele seja uma pessoa ruim. Era um garoto que sabia que era bonito, tinha alguma arrogância, mas nada que pudesse ferir. O diretor nos deu as instruções de como proceder na cena e fizemos uma rápida recapitulação com o coreógrafo dentro da demarcação estabelecida pelo diretor de fotografia. Eu peguei o meu "sabre" de luz verde e manejei um pouco para soltar os movimentos. Era uma cena sem diálogo e a minha morte não seria determinante na trama. Ela seria seca e rápida quando a minha personagem se precipita para enfrentar o sith antes de Jacen Solo. Ela morre, ele avança e mata o bandido no campo de batalha. Era basicamente isso.

Repetimos a ação umas dez vezes e eu não apenas estava morrendo de calor como estava com vontade de fazer xixi também. Sem falar que esse fuso e essas bactérias diferentes da Nova Zelândia estavam judiando do meu corpo. Foi um pesadelo passar a primeira semana correndo para o banheiro. Acho até que emagreci ainda mais. O bom é que o diretor ficou satisfeito e aquela era a última cena que gravaria na Nova Zelândia. Eu poderia até pegar um voo mais cedo, mas qual seria o ponto quando Quinn estava em Massachussets gravando o filme para a TV para a mesma companhia da Disney, mas por meio da Bad Things, que eu estava presa naquele momento? Era melhor fazer turismo por dois dias e voar de volta junto com todo mundo para Los Angeles, gravaria o ensaio para a revista e de lá voaria para Vancouver, onde as cenas de estúdios seriam feitas.

Depois de tirar o figurino e aliviar minha bexiga, voltei ao hotel na van que estava a serviço da nossa equipe. Olhei para o relógio. Era seis da tarde, o que queria dizer que estava amanhecendo na costa leste. Mandei uma mensagem a Josh mandando cancelar o acordo com o agente de Phillip. Arrumaria outro beard em outro lugar. Esperei chegar na segurança do meu quarto para ligar para a minha esposa.

"_Rachel?_" – ouvi a voz sonolenta dela do outro lado da linha. Infelizmente a conexão não era boa para viabilizar a imagem dela também.

"Feliz aniversário, baby."

"_Feliz aniversário. Ei, como foi o seu dia?_"

"Acabei de chegar do set. Foi bem cansativo, mas terminei de gravar as minhas cenas aqui."

"_O meu batente começa daqui a pouco. Ontem a gente ficou até as duas da madrugada filmando para aproveitar a noite sem neve. Mas estava um frio medonho. Meu corpo está estranho e acho que vou resfriar._"

"Isso é ruim."

"_Está todo mundo empenhado em terminar isso antes do natal. E o Gary está iluminado, sabe? ele pensa em soluções ímpares para economizar o dinheiro do orçamento. Aliás, se a gente terminar antes do natal, vamos economizar nada mais que 300 mil dólares. Se isso acontecer, os executivos da ABC vão ficar muito felizes e podem autorizar o piloto de duas séries de TV da Bad Things. Uma para TV aberta e outra para a ABC Family._"

"Você está cotada para essas séries?"

"_Não sei te dizer. Ninguém fala nada até tudo estar muito bem acertado entre os chefões. De qualquer forma a gravação de um piloto só acontece em abril, maio. Você conhece o esquema._"

"Sim..."

"_Mudando de assunto, você abriu a caixinha que eu coloquei na sua mala para você abrir especialmente hoje?_"

"Ainda não."

"_Que tal abrir agora?_"

"Espere um pouco" – fui até a minha mala e enfiei a mão no compartimento para pegar a caixinha. Quinn havia colocado ela na mala na minha presença e deu instruções específicas para não abrir até o dia no nosso aniversário de casamento. Resisti bravamente a minha curiosidade para não abrir antes – "Peguei. Ao menos o tamanho me diz que não é um kama sutra lésbico" – minha esposa rui do outro lado do telefone. Abri o pacotinho e franzi a testa ao encontrar um pendrive em formato de Darth Vader.

"_Abriu?_"

"Sim... é um pendrive?"

"_Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências, Rach. Abra o arquivo que está nele e depois a gente volta a conversar._"

"Ok. Eu te amo."

"_Eu te amo mais._"

Quinn desligou o telefone e eu fiquei curiosa com o pendrive. Conectei-o no meu tablet. Havia apenas um arquivo de vídeo e eu o acessei. Quinn apareceu na tela.

"_Rachel. Sei que não preciso repetir que você é o amor da minha vida. Bom, você é e não custa nada reafirmar. Quando você me falou da sua agenda de gravações de Star Wars sei que não reagi tão bem porque você não estaria presente no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento. Desculpe por aquelas palavras grosseiras. Sei que isso faz parte da sua carreira e quis o destino que eu também estivesse fora de casa no nosso dia. Passei um tempo pensando num presente apropriado para você. Podia ser uma jóia, um livro, uma daquelas lanternas com a caricatura da Barbra Streisand. Mas nada seria tão especial e pessoal como eu queria. Então tive a idéia de gravar uma canção para você. Espero que goste._"

Mal acreditei. Era um vídeo de boa produção, com áudio perfeito. Quinn estava com uma camiseta lisa vermelha, uma calça jeans, os cabelos soltos e começou a cantar Crazy For You, da Adele. Claro que a voz dela não tinha comparação com a intérprete original, mas ainda assim, Quinn estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom e bonito. A imagem dela foi condensando com fotografias nossas na tela, num trabalho muito bom de edição.

"_Tell me to run/ and i'll race/ if you want me/ to stop i'll freeze and if you are me/ gonna leave/ Just hold me closer, baby/ and make me crazy for you/ crazy for you..._"

Ela cantava enquanto eu via na tela imagens nossas em Mckinley, nosso primeiro ano em Nova York, algumas fotos minhas no teatro, fotos dela trabalhando no set, o dia em que noivamos, nossa viagem a Barcelona e depois a Paris. Algumas fotos da nossa desastrosa lua de mel, mas que certamente teve momentos felizes. Por último, uma foto do nosso casamento.

Eu estava em lágrimas quando o vídeo clipe terminou. Passei mais duas vezes porque era simplesmente lindo. Maravilhoso.

Precisei de um tempinho para me recuperar e voltar a ligação.

"_Oi Rach..._"

"Eu te amo, eu te amo e eu te amo, Quinn Fabray. Mais do que tudo... eu que sou louca por você, obrigada pelo presente lindo. Eu nunca imaginaria... eu simplesmente amei, amei" – disparei a falar.

"_Fico feliz, meu amor._"

"Estou até com vergonha. Eu comprei para você uma jóia. Um colar de ouro branco e amarelo trabalhados... espero que esteja nas suas coisas, e desculpe por ter estragado a surpresa, mas é que estou realmente emocionada e queria muito estar aí contigo, Quinn. Nunca desejei tanto isso quanto agora."

"_Eu também, Rach. Eu também._"

"Termine esse filme e voe para Vancouver assim que puder."

"_Natal no Canadá?_"

"Eu gravo minha última cena no dia 26 de acordo com o programa."

"_Tudo bem, meu amor. Estarei lá. Comemoraremos o Natal e o Hanukkah._"

"Obrigara, obrigada."

"_Eu te amo, esposa._"

"Eu te amo mais."

...

**19 de dezembro de 2018**

**(Santana)**

"Por que América do Sul?" – perguntei a Johnny enquanto examinávamos o mapa mundi no Google – "Não seria uma novidade."

"Não seria novidade para você, senhorita" – Johnny enrugou a testa – "Eu nunca estive lá."

Analisei o mapa atentamente na tela do meu computador. Eu já estive em várias partes do mundo, menos no continente africano e na Ásia. Com o Johnny em específico eu estive nas Bahamas, Espanha, França, Itália, Holanda e Inglaterra. A América do Sul poderia ser uma boa. A gente poderia ir ao Chile e visitar a vinícola dos tios de papi além de fazer turismo no sul do país, que era simplesmente lindo. Era muito caro visitar o Brasil, em especial o Rio de Janeiro. Não que isso fosse problema para mim, mas tinha de respeitar as possibilidades de Johnny. A Argentina não passava por um momento muito bom. A outra possibilidade que via era o Peru. Dava para visitar Cuzco e fazer a trilha para as ruínas de Machu Pichu. Eu nunca fui a Machu Picchu mesmo.

"Eu posso te mostrar o Chile. Não é caro, o país é lindo, organizado e a gente pode trazer uma porção de vinhos baratos de lá. Vinhos bons, diga-se de passagem. Pergunte ao tio Pedro."

"Seria legal conhecer as origens da família Lopez" – Johnny sorriu – "Conhecer os caminhos percorridos pela lendária Miranda Lopez."

"Então a gente vai ter que visitar a periferia de Santiago, porque abuela militava por lá quando era integrante do partidão."

"Partidão?"

"Era como eles chamavam o partido comunista. Abuela sempre teve ideais socialistas. Sempre. Até mesmo quando ela fez o trabalho comunitário em Lima Heights, foi baseado nesses ideais. Eu me lembro de quando ela reunia os netos para ajudar no bazar anual em Lima Heights para atender as famílias mais carentes. Eram montadas as barracas no estacionamento da igreja e eu, Rachel, Daniela e Julio tomávamos conta da barraca que vendia suco de limão geladinho e saquinhos com cinco balas por 50 centavos. Todo dinheiro arrecadado servia para ajudar a reparar algumas casas e a investir na cooperativa de costureiras e artesãs que abuela ajudou a organizar. Era um trabalho lindo."

"Posso imaginar você e Rachel vendendo suco de limão."

"Era legal. Fiz isso até quando tinha uns 13 anos. Depois não sei mais porque não quis participar. Talvez tenha sido adolescente demais. Rebelde sem causa demais. Mas era legal enquanto participei do bazar com os meus primos. Rachel queria mandar, esquematizar, minha prima Daniela ficava mais tempo sentada olhando para o mundo do que ajudando. Julio vez ou outra roubava um saco de balas. E eu cuidava do dinheiro. Conseguia precisar quanto tínhamos arrecadado sem precisar contar as moedas."

"Você tem mais primos. Da sua tia Rosa, certo?"

"Tenho, mas naquela época ela já morava em outra cidade. Mesmo assim, August ainda era uma criancinha birrenta e Anna ainda era bebê de colo. Simon nem tinha nascido ainda. Foi neste ano que August entrou na High School, para você ter uma idéia da diferença de idade."

"Dez anos?"

"Nove anos e meio" – sorri – "Tia Rosa me mandou ontem uma mensagem de texto desejando feliz aniversário. Foi a primeira da família."

"Bacana!"

"É sim" – abracei Johnny – "Você sabia que Anna foi batizada assim por minha causa?"

"Não sabia."

"Tia Rosa gosta muito de mim e do meu nome. Só que não é legal repetir nomes entre primos de primeiro grau, sabe? Daí a minha prima ficou Anna, a metade de Santana, e é assim que tia Rosa me chama também. Eu sou Ana e a minha prima é chamada de Anita."

"Nunca deixo de achar a sua família curiosa. Eu não tenho essa proximidade com os meus tios. A última vez que os vi foi no funeral da minha mãe e mal falei com eles e com os meus primos. Sei que Kevin ainda tem contato" – Kevin, o irmão do Johnny, era um insuportável. Nem queria pensar no que ele poderia falar sobre Johnny com o resto da família.

"Estou com saudades deles" – pensei com carinho nos meus tios e primos. Sentia um pouco de falta até mesmo de Daniela, apesar de a gente nunca ter se dado bem quando crianças.

"Você vai rever sua família neste fim de semana."

"Eu sei, mas estou com saudades deles agora. Acho que é a essa história de fazer aniversário e da minha idade avançada."

"Realmente os seus 24 anos começam a pesar bastante. Daqui pra frente só piora" – Johnny sorriu.

"Olha como fala velhinho!"

"Respeite os meus 29 anos. Nesses dias achei até um cabelo branco."

"Jura?" – comecei a fingir procurar cabelos brancos, mas eu só queria brincar com ele, bagunçar os cabelos de Johnny e estavam ficando compridos de novo.

Na brincadeira eu o segurei pelo pescoço, como se fosse dar um mata-leão desajeitado, tentei subir nas costas e dominá-lo para fazer cosquinha. Johnny era sensível e num movimento brusco em meio as nossas risadas, ele virou o corpo de um jeito que alavancou o meu e eu caí da cama de costas no tapete que ficava do lado de onde costumava dormir.

"San..." – Johnny me olhou assustado ainda em cima da cama – "Está tudo bem?"

"Ai..." – foi tudo que pude dizer diante da perplexidade do susto. Eu caí da cama. E caí porque o meu namorado me jogou para fora da cama. Foi sem querer, mas jogou.

Johnny saltou da cama e se agachou ao meu lado. Estávamos em nossos pijamas ainda. Quer dizer, claro que transamos noite passada, mas eu vesti o meu pijama depois de uma rápida chuveirada e Johnny estava acostumado com a minha exigência de ele pelo menos vestir uma cueca samba canção que fosse para dormir comigo mesmo depois do sexo. Daí o fato de eu sempre amanhecer vestida.

"Está bem?" – ele me ajudou a me levantar.

"Acho que eu voei."

Ele começou a rir. Rapidamente aquilo se transformou numa gargalhada. Estava em bom espírito, era o meu aniversário e comecei a rir também. Johnny acariciou o meu rosto e me beijou com suavidade.

"Será que ainda temos tempo?" – ele perguntou.

"Dificilmente" – eram quase oito horas da manhã e eu teria um dia ocupado. Precisava adiantar coisas se quisesse pegar a semana de folga até o ano novo.

"Saco" – ele fez uma adorável expressão desanimada.

"Espere até o fim do expediente."

"Com certeza" – ele me beijou mais uma vez e segurou minha mão para ajudar a me levantar do chão.

Johnny não quis que eu fizesse o café da manhã. Ele mesmo fez o suco (estava com uma crise de gastrite e não poderia tomar café expresso), torradas, e foi buscar os cupcakes que estavam na portaria de uma encomenda que ele fez especialmente para o meu aniversário. Colocou uma pequena vela em cima de um deles e cantou parabéns sem a menor vergonha.

"Faça um pedido, princesa."

Fechei os olhos e pensei. Assoprei e Johnny beijou meu rosto. Tomamos café da manhã em paz, apear da minha relativa pressa para chegar ao escritório da Rock'n'Pano. Apesar de acompanhar basicamente tudo do meu computador, gostava de ir lá pelo menos duas vezes por semana para ver como as coisas estavam indo. O bom é que Tomiko era zelosa, mas eu não gostava muito da ajudante e estudava inclusive a contratação de outra. Mas isso só no ano que vem, até porque era sacanagem demitir em pleno natal. Acontecia, claro, mas eu sempre optaria por não ter de fazer isso. Coloquei uma roupa mais informal para trabalhar (ou seja, uma calça jeans), coloquei um casaco grosso, meu gorro e fui trabalhar de metrô.

O dia do aniversário sempre traz algumas reflexões interessantes. Não apenas por nos fazer olhar o cotidiano, as ruas, de uma maneira diferente e até mais filosófica. Todo ano, nas proximidades do meu aniversário, sempre penso em quais são as minhas prioridades e desejos. Era um mero exercício que papai havia me ensinado. Quando tinha oito anos, a minha prioridade era o futebol com a gangue no parque, a amizade com Brittany e o meu desejo era que Rachel fosse menos chata. Olha, eu nunca consegui realizar esse desejo apesar de amar a minha irmã incondicionalmente. Quando tinha 16 anos a minha prioridade era Brittany, ficar no topo da cadeia alimentar escolar e desejava um carro. Quando tinha 19 anos, a minha prioridade era sobreviver à Nova York à pressão da faculdade, de zaide e desejava alguns momentos de folga além de estabilidade financeira. Aos 24, minha prioridade é a minha família, meu namorado e meus amigos, apesar de continuar desejando menos pressão no trabalho. E desejo saúde para mim e para os meus também.

Dinheiro? Ele perde um pouco da graça depois que se tem o bastante e pouca motivação para gastá-lo. Tenho minhas aplicações, investimentos particulares que me sustentarão caso a Weiz exploda, um grande currículo apesar da minha pouca idade, não desejo ter trocentas propriedades, o carro luxuoso do ano, jatinhos ou iates. Talvez um pequeno veleiro e uma casa para o dia em que quiser aprender a lidar com o mar.

Desci na estação e caminhei fechando minhas roupas até ao escritório da Rock'n'Pano no Bronx. Ganhei um abraço de feliz aniversário de Tomiko e da minha outra funcionária, a que iria demitir após o ano novo. Tomiko fez a gentileza de me comprar uma lembrança, uma peça artesanal estilo japonês que a mãe dela faz.

"Meu irmão desenhou e minha mãe fez a montagem. Está escrito o seu nome em japonês."

"É uma peça linda, Tomiko. De verdade. Agradeça Karl e sua mãe por mim" – a abracei.

Depois de fazer uma pequena reunião, estabelecer o rodízio de folgas entre nós três (eu não tinha uma folga formal, na verdade, e podia trabalhar de casa), mas tinha de liberar Tomiko em algum momento para que ela tivesse o feriado dela. Acredito que a divisão atendeu bem as duas. Tarefa cumprida, peguei o metrô novamente para descer até Tribeca, em frente à prefeitura, no edifício 250 que tinha uma agência do Citibank. Era onde ficava a sede da Weiz Co. O edifício inteiro (exceto as lojas alugadas), era a Weiz Co. Eu tinha estacionamento privado ali, mas dirigir no asfalto escorregadio daquela época do ano não era a minha.

Cheguei no meu escritório (agora tinha um privado e com direito a secretária), e pendurei em minha luminária a peça que ganhara de aniversário à pouco. Era mais um toque pessoal.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopez" – minha secretária entrou no escritório trazendo uma pasta – "Aqui está a agenda do dia da diretoria e do departamento de projetos."

"Obrigada Irene."

"E feliz aniversário."

Sorri para a minha secretária. Olhei para a mesma planilha de compromissos que poderia encontrar na intranet da Weiz. O papel era mais cômodo. Não havia nada de mais a fazer naquela semana do ano quando todo mundo pensava mais em viajar para algum paraíso tropical do que se preocupar com estratégias industriais. Meu celular tocou. Rachel.

"Olá Ray."

"_Feliz aniversário, Santy._"

"Feliz aniversário, Ray" – rimos ao telefone. Coloquei o meu celular no suporte, assim poderia conversar mais à vontade – "Como está aí na terra dos lenhadores?"

"_Tudo bem. Vou gravar uma cena daqui a pouco. Uma que eu tenho falas. Depois vou para o hotel._"

"Emocionante."

"_Não sei para quê eu fui me meter a fazer esse filme. Quanta complicação. Quanta espera. É muito trabalho por uns dez minutos de tela. Aliás, acho que nem isso eu terei._"

"Mas são dez minutos de tela na maior franquia do cinema de todos os tempos. Pense nisso."

"_As pessoas falam aqui da maldição de Star Wars. Uma que se parece com a maldição do Oscar. Dizem que quem protagoniza Star Wars faz mais nada no cinema, a carreira desanda._"

"Natalie Portman e Harrison Ford estão aí para dizer o contrário. E também Liam Nelson e Samuel Jackson" – pontuei.

"_Sei lá, Santy. Só sei que não é o trabalho que imaginava. Acho que estou um pouco frustrada em estar aqui quando eu queria estar aí._"

"Aguente firme. Você disse que isso acaba dia 26, certo?"

"_Acaba a minha parte._"

"Então. Imagine todos os outros que vão precisar passar mais um mês nesses estúdios congelados."

"_Pode ser. Adoraria que Phillip congelasse._"

"Aquele gatinho que faz o papel de Jacen Solo? Você não disse antes que ele era um chato. O que aconteceu?"

"_Lembra que eu te disse sobre o beard? Ele é meio gay, mas não totalmente ao que parece. Disse que durante o nosso namoro promocional gostaria de transar comigo. Eu cancelei essa porcaria de assinatura de contrato e ele não gostou. Agora age como um idiota._"

"Que cara babaca..."

"_Totalmente._"

"Mas vem cá, Ray. Essa história de beard tem que ser necessariamente com atores?"

"_Não. É que com atores vem o bônus da publicidade. Por quê? Tem alguma sugestão?_"

"Sei lá... lembrei daquele seu antigo colega de WWBD, o Will Potter."

"_Ele é gay assumido. Por isso que só faz Broadway agora._"

"E o Josh Solano? Ele é gente boa, participou o seu EP, é relativamente seu amigo e mora em Nova York. Vocês agora não são representados pelo mesmo agente agora?"

"_Solano namora uma garota há dois anos e ouvi dizer que há planos de casamento. Então não_" – ela suspirou – "_Vamos mudar de assunto?_"

"Você vai passar o ano novo com nossos velhos?"

"_Não pensei nisso. Você vai?_"

"Vou. Eu e o Johnny. Shelby ligou ontem reclamando de papi. Disse que ele está um estresse só por conta de problemas no hospital. Ela quer que ele largue o posto de cirurgião chefe e vire professor na OSU com dedicação exclusiva. Papi recebeu essa proposta, sabe?"

"_Devemos nos meter?_"

"Devemos monitorar. Eu já ia passar as festas de fim de ano com eles mesmo. Talvez seja momento de uma pequena reunião de família. Quero passar algum tempo com eles, mas também verificar a extensão dessa pequena crise."

"_Eu não vou passar o natal. Quinn vem para cá, inclusive, mas agora que você mencionou, talvez seja oportuno pegar um avião até Columbus._"

"Talvez seja, Ray."

"_No mais, tem planos para hoje? Planos com Johnny, talvez?_"

"Meu plano é chegar em casa e namorar um pouco. E você?"

"_Meu plano é chegar ao hotel e namorar virtualmente um pouco._"

Soltei uma gargalhada. Ah, essa miserável vida a dois da minha irmã com Quinn em que elas passam boa parte do ano se resolvendo virtualmente. Nesse sentido, sou uma felizarda.

"_Santy, estão me chamando para trabalhar. Nos falamos depois._"

"Ok, Ray. Tenha um bom aniversário."

"_Você também. Até mais._"

Dei uma olhada nas planilhas do meu setor. Estava tudo de acordo com o planejamento anual e o presidente da empresa (apesar de eu ser a dona por ter mais ações), ficaria feliz com os resultados. Era bom entrar na planilha de investimentos e ver que a Weiz Co teve 648 milhões de dólares de lucro no ano. Número consolidado. Pode parecer modesto frente às empresas financeiras habituadas às cifras bilionárias, mas para uma empresa que lidava basicamente com indústria, era um número muito satisfatório que nos deixa numa boa posição frente ao mercado. Era outra realidade perto dos 51 mil dólares que a Rock'n'Pano gerou de lucro em 2018. Olhei para o relógio e decidi pedir comida. No catálogo de restaurantes, optei por comida vegetariana por causa do meu estômago ruim. Minha irmã ficaria orgulhosa se soubesse o meu cardápio.

"Irene" – chamei a secretária pelo telefone interno.

"_Sim?_"

"Vai comer por aqui?"

"_Sim senhora_" – ela costumava levar marmita de casa porque era intolerante a glúten e gostava de fazer a própria comida.

"Ótimo, quando o meu pedido chegar, vamos almoçar juntas."

Irene foi designada a trabalhar comigo neste ano. Era uma senhora agradável, tinha 40 anos e anos de experiência como secretária em grandes empresas. Usei meu tempo para agilizar alguns dos despachamentos internos, até que recebi o retorno de Irene dizendo que o meu pedido tinha chegado. Paguei o entregador e Irene me acompanhou até ao refeitório do andar debaixo para fazermos nossa refeição. Gostava do refeitório. Tinha seis mesas redondas com cinco cadeiras cada, uma geladeira de moedas para suco e refrigerante em lata, outra de lanchinhos. Muita gente comia ali, em especial os funcionários mais humildes, como as copeiras, o pessoal da limpeza e os seguranças. Eu gostava de fazer as minhas refeições ali quando não descia para algum restaurante. Santana na mesa mais próxima da janela e ouvia a conversa dos outros. Talvez fosse a única diretora que aparecesse por ali, mas aquilo já não era motivo de espanto porque os funcionários estavam habituados à minha presença em algum dos refeitórios da Weiz Co. Acreditava que se sentiam bem ao ver que um dos dirigentes da empresa estava entre eles, sem frescuras e barreiras. Afinal, a Weiz era minha. 30% minha, mais os 10% da minha irmã que eu administrava e que me davam o poder da palavra final.

No final do almoço, quando começava a fazer os despachos do departamento de projetos, Irene me chama pelo telefone.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopez, o senhor White está aqui e deseja falar."

Não dei uma resposta. Fui logo abrir a porta para receber o meu advogado e também diretor do setor jurídico da Weiz Co.

"Senhor White? Não esperava vê-lo hoje. Entre."

"Na verdade, Santana, fiz questão de vir até aqui em pessoa porque gostaria que me acompanhasse, se for possível, claro."

Meu coração disparou. Toda vez que ele vinha até ao meu escritório era porque alguma coisa ruim aconteceu, alguma crise estava por estourar. Era a forma que ele usava para falar comigo em pessoa e preparar o meu espírito.

"Recebi a visita do advogado que representa as fábricas do seu avô. Ele está aqui na empresa nos aguardando na sala de reuniões."

"O que ele quer?"

"Fazer que você assine documentos que transferem as tecelagens para o seu nome e de Rachel."

"O quê?" – estourei – "Não, não! Zaide não pode fazer isso comigo! Isso é sacanagem!" – não me contive e falei alto pelos corredores.

"Santana..."

"Ele não pode! Eu não tenho a menor condição de administrar as tecelagens e ele sabe disso. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não pode!" – pior que isso: a Rock'n'Pano dependia das tecelagens de zaide. Ele era o meu sócio silencioso nisso. Era também uma forma de eu me relacionar com a tecelagem sem ter de tomar parte dela.

"Santana..." – o senhor White tentou me acalmar mais uma vez antes que pegarmos o elevador. Ele me segurou firme nos braços e me deu uma leve sacudida – "Calma. Vamos primeiro ver quais são as condições e depois você pensa no que poderá fazer. Uma coisa de cada vez."

"Mas..."

"Você sabia muito bem que isso iria acontecer. Agora é ouvir primeiro e raciocinar depois. Eu estou aqui ao seu lado e não vou deixar você trocar os pés pelas mãos. Você confia em mim como seu advogado?"

"Sim... claro..."

"Então você vai sentar naquela mesa de reuniões, vai ouvir primeiro e então negociaremos."

"Ok... ok..." – respirei fundo.

Entramos no elevador e eu respirava fundo para me conter e não entrar em pânico. O advogado de zaide era um homem calvo, pequeno e tinha algum desvio no nariz porque ele parecia assobiar quando se levantou para me cumprimentar.

"Boa tarde, senhorita Berry-Lopez. Meu nome é Gilbert Coldman e sou representante legal do senhor Joel Berry para tratar dos documentos de transferência da Tecelagem Haenel para os nomes da senhorita e de Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray."

"Muito bem" – e senhor White tomou a dianteira – "Podemos finalmente ver esses papeis?"

A minha mente fiou confusa. Enquanto o senhor White e o advogado de zaide discutiam papeladas, eu não conseguia prestar atenção no que diziam. Tudo que sentia era o desespero de ter mais uma responsabilidade do meu calcanhar. Pedi licença, saí da sala de reunião ou morreria sufocada lá dentro e decidi ligar para zaide, mesmo sabendo que não deveria fazê-lo de cabeça quente.

"Alô? Zaide?" – disse furiosa assim que atenderam o celular.

"_Não Santana, aqui é a sua avó_" – bubbee disse com estranha calma – "_O seu avô saiu e se esqueceu do celular._"

"Bubbee, eu sei que ele está aí e não quer me atender."

"_Talvez. Mas você pode falar comigo, correto? Ah, e antes que me esqueça, feliz aniversário, sheli nechdah.__ Mazál tov_" – odiava quando bubbee se referia a mim em hebraico. Odiava. Em nossas celebrações tudo bem, mas no dia a dia era puro sinal de dissimulação.

"Todá rabá, bubbee. Mas, por favor... preciso falar com zaide."

"_Ele não está._"

"Por favor!" – estava quase chorando.

"_Presumo que recebeu o seu presente_" – ela riu ao telefone.

"Não tem a menor graça, bubbee. A senhora sabe que eu não posso."

"_Será, Santana? Você se preparou por tanto tempo para assumir uma empresa de um estranho que é muito maior do que a nossa humilde tecelagem. Eu não digo que você deva desistir da sua vida e do seu trabalho aí em Nova York, mas o que o seu avô fez não foi para te prejudicar. Ele só quis adiantar algo que estaria em suas mãos e de Rachel tão logo ele fechasse os olhos._"

"Mas ele ainda não fechou os olhos."

"_Não ainda, graças a deus. Mas o seu avô é um velho diabético que está muito cansado. Mês passado ele recebeu a notícia de que está ficando cego. Foi o que finalmente o convenceu de que deveria se aposentar e aproveitar um pouco da saúde que lhe resta. Ele trabalhou duro a vida inteira, Santana. Manteve as fábricas para que Hiram não tivesse as privações que nós passamos. E depois que Hiram se foi, ele só pensava em você e Rachel. Especialmente em você, que sempre foi mais ligada a ele. Eu não sei como você vai administrar tudo, mas eu tenho certeza que encontrará um jeito porque é uma das pessoas mais capazes que tive o privilégio de conhecer. O que sei é que no próximo mês eu vou embarcar com o seu avô para a Cecília, porque um dos últimos desejos dele é visitar a terra dos pais enquanto ainda pode ver alguma coisa._"

Fiquei sem palavras. Que argumentos poderia usar contra? O que bubbee disse era mesmo verdade: zaide era um homem velho e diabético que trabalhou duro a vida inteira. Era um senhor de 80 anos que já não tinha mesmo a energia de lidar com tanto estresse.

"_Eu não sei se o que vou te dizer vai ajudar, mas o seu avô não se importa com as fábricas. Ele se importa de verdade é contigo e Rachel. E eu também. Pense nisso quando for tomar a sua decisão._"

"Pensarei. Shalom, bubbee. Diga a zaide que eu o amo."

Esperei um pouco do lado de fora da sala para ponderar minimamente a respeito. Quando me reuni com os advogados, houve um silêncio na sala.

"Onde assino?" – perguntei encostando-me a poltrona.

"Santana, eu conversei com o senhor Coldman e essa transferência pode esperar pelo menos até Rachel também estar presente. É o mais correto a se fazer."

"Claro... claro..." – encarei o advogado de zaide – "Senhor Coldman, agradeço a sua presença e gostaria de te reembolsar todas as despesas com passagens e hospedagem do senhor aqui em Nova York e acho pertinente que marquemos uma nova data para nosso encontro. Será que no dia 3 de janeiro nas fábricas em Cleveland está bom para o senhor?"

"Está perfeito" – me deu um cartão – "Aguardo a senhorita tal como a senhora Fabray em Cleveland e obrigado pela consideração."

Acenei e apertamos as mãos. Senhor White permaneceu à mesa enquanto eu acompanhei o outro advogado até a recepção. Quando voltei, sentei-me na frente do meu advogado.

"Preciso ter uma reunião com Mendez, Friedlander e Banks sobre a possibilidade da Weiz comprar as fábricas de zaide, ou pelo menos 50% das ações, caso a minha irmã não queira vender a parte dela. Sei por conhecimento de causa que o conjunto todo não vale mais do que 70 milhões. Também preciso fazer uma consulta com Antoine do financeiro sobre outras opções de mercado. Tenho algumas em mente, mas preciso de uma segunda opinião. Talvez possa vender a marca por um valor menor e ficar com o imóvel, o que seria também interessante. Também quero ver a tabela orçamentária e proposta para minha Rock'n'Pano estabelecer um contrato com a Tecelagem Weiz no fornecimento de tecidos e confecção."

"Isso vai requerer os relatórios de custos e lucros da empresa do seu avô."

"Sei disso. Vou providenciar o envio do documento ainda hoje."

"Agora você está falando como a jovem boa empresária que conheço" – White sorriu.

"Tive um ataque de pânico, mas minha avó me ajudou a voltar para a terra."

"Claro" – senhor White sorriu.

"Senhor White, cá entre nós, acho que vou precisar de um baseado no fim do dia. Com certeza de uma garrafa de vinho."

Ele gargalhou.

"Feliz aniversário, Santana."

"Obrigada."

...

**30 de dezembro de 2018**

**(Quinn)**

"Juro que vou aproveitar o cantinho dos meus pais para dormir por uma semana. Estou morta."

Minha mulher se atirou na cama do quartinho reservado a nós na casa dos meus sogros. Olhei para o ambiente e franzi a testa. Confesso que preferia ter ido direto para Nova York, mas Rachel prometeu a Santana e aos pais que passaríamos o ano novo em Columbus. Foi uma decisão unilateral e que não tive espaço para argumentar contra. Essa família Berry-Lopez estava em polvorosa nesse fim de ano. Ai de mim se eu falasse qualquer coisa.

"Estou com fome" – era verdade. Tomamos um chá de aeroporto porque nosso voo atrasou, serviram amendoim de lanche e Santana teve de nos buscar em Cleveland. Ainda tive de esperar porque as meninas passaram na casa dos avós para pegar umas papeladas além de desejar feliz ano novo aos dois. Complicação. Pura complicação. E eu ali azul – "será que sobrou alguma coisa do almoço?"

Rachel me olhou como se tivesse crescido mais duas cabeças no meu pescoço. Desculpa se eu realmente estava com fome e não estava afim de me envolver no último drama financeiro. Minha opinião estava dada, Rachel era uma atriz com pouca habilidade para administração de finanças. Ela que vendesse a parte dela à Santana e pronto. Mas ao que parece, o negócio vai se resolver de outra forma de modo que Joel Berry também se beneficie para garantir uma vida tranqüila não só para ele, como também para Sarah Berry. É uma complicada transação que nem sei por onde começa. Então desisti de entender. Lidar com negócio é coisa de Santana e o melhor que fazia era não me envolver.

Por outro lado, se fosse só isso estaria tudo bem. Ainda havia um draminha pessoal envolvendo o meu sogro. À pedido de Shelby, as meninas iriam ajudar a pressionar para que ele largue o posto de cirurgião chefe do hospital para aceitar o cargo na OSU. A única coisa boa de estar em meio a essa confusão é que posso prosseguir na minha reaproximação a Beth. Ela já não é mais tão hostil a mim desde o incidente em Nova York. Isso é uma ótima coisa no meu caderno, porque tudo que mais desejaria era a aceitação da minha filha. Sei que não a teria de volta. Não tenho direito algum. O que está feito, está feito. Mas só em ter a amizade dela, já seria um sonho.

Enquanto Rachel permanecia esparramada na cama, fui até a cozinha para literalmente checar as panelas. Havia peixe grelhado, um resto de salada verde, maionese com batata e um arroz com milho. Aqueci tudo no microondas e sentei para almoçar às quatro horas da tarde.

"Desde quando você virou operário de construção?" – Johnny sorriu ao ver o tamanho do prato que fiz.

"São quatro horas da tarde e a última refeição que tive foi às seis da manhã."

"Está perdoada."

Olhei para os lados para checar a movimentação da casa. Beth estava brincando no quarto dela, Santana conversava com Shelby e Rachel deveria estar meditando para agüentar esse jejum.

"Como está o clima aqui?" – perguntei baixinho.

"Shelby e Juan tiveram uma briga feia depois que chegamos da festa de natal na casa dos tios das meninas em Lima, porque Juan mal pisou em casa e já foi para o hospital. Desde então ele mal o vejo por aqui. Santana está apreensiva, mas totalmente ao lado da mãe, o que é inédito."

"De fato. Rachel e eu só viemos passar o ano novo aqui porque Shelby pediu e Santana reforçou. Nosso plano era voltar a Nova York, passar o ano novo por lá e depois sair em férias para as Bahamas."

"Mesmo? San e eu vamos passar duas semanas no Chile em fevereiro. Já estou até treinando espanhol."

"Adorável" – continuei a mastigar – "E como estão as vendas do livro?"

"Ótimas para uma editora pequena. Se bem que esse lance de e-book ajuda bastante."

"Eu gostei do que você fez. Você se encaixou bem nesse estilo de pesquisa. Bem mais do que nos romances."

"Meu editor sugeriu outro livro na linha de pesquisa em centros urbanos..." – ele parou de conversar quando Rachel entrou.

"O que tem para comer?"

"Arroz com milho, maionese de batata e um resto de salada verde" – mesmo se Rachel não fosse vegetariana não havia sentido em dizer que tinha peixe porque eu peguei todos os pedaços.

"Preciso de comida" – Rachel também esquentou tudo no microondas.

"Johnny, Johnny" – Beth entrou correndo na cozinha – "Está nevando! Você disse que a gente faria uma guerra de neve se nevasse. Precisamos derrotar Santy."

"Só que a princesa Santana está tendo um particular com a rainha Shelby nesse momento e não sei se ela estará com bom humor para guerrear."

"Mas você disse..." – o rostinho de decepção da minha filha era adorável. Estava perdida. Por mais mal-criada que fosse, essa menininha me tinha na palma da mão.

Ouvimos a porta da frente bater. O barulho foi seguida das vozes de Santana, Shelby e Juan. Dois minutos depois, meu sogro aparecia na cozinha.

"Oi pai" – Rachel se levantou para abraçá-lo.

"Hola mi estrellita. Que tal el viaje?"

"Agotador. Estoy muerta de cansancio."

"Somos dos, hija."

Depois de tanto tempo namorando Rachel, já conseguia entender mais ou menos o espanhol. Não sei como o clima da casa estava ao certo, mas Juan me passou a impressão de estava mesmo esgotado. Ele abraçou e beijou Beth antes de me cumprimentar com um rápido e frio abraço.

"Como está Quinn?" – ele disse com a cordialidade habitual.

"Muito bem, senhor. Só um pouco cansada."

"Entendo. Que bom que está em casa, certo?"

Acenei, mesmo não concordando. Santana estava em casa, Rachel estava em casa. Mas eu não me sentia em casa. Não podia falar por Johnny. Juan estava com a barba crescida e mais magro, como se estivesse doente ou algo parecido. Ele saiu da cozinha acompanhado por Beth e nesse meio tempo Santana entrou. Parecia que ela estava brigada com o pai.

"Agora você entendeu?" – dirigiu-se a irmã.

"Acabei de chegar, Santy. Deixa eu comer primeiro."

Terminei o meu almoço/janta e fiquei sentada no sofá da sala da lareira, que também ficava a televisão, assistindo uma reprise de Charlie Brown. Peanuts era sempre uma boa pedida para quem não queria pensar em coisa alguma, rir um pouco e não correr o risco de ficar ofendido com uma piada grosseira. Johnny sentou-se ao meu lado e Beth estava sentada no tapete prestando mais atenção no Nintendo do que no mundo ao redor.

Acho que cochilei no sofá. Quando dei por mim, passava o noticiário das sete horas na televisão, Beth já não estava ali, ou Johnny. Pior: havia vozes de discussão vindos da sala. Fui lá espiar discretamente.

"É isso que o seu pai faz agora. Dobra plantões para ficar longe de casa e não ter que ouvir a verdade" – Shelby reclamou.

"Eu tenho uma chance real de fazer um trabalho aqui e não vou desperdiçar isso para dar aulas a moleques que tem medo de sangue."

"Vocês deveriam ponderar..." – Rachel tentava entrar na briga.

"Como o senhor vai ter uma chance real se o hospital cortou o investimento da sua pesquisa de anos?" – Santana gesticulava – "Me parece idiota receber um salário a mais para se tornar um burocrata que faz cirurgias."

"Ah claro, Santana. Olha quem fala de burocracia quando você é a especialista no assunto" – Juan debateu.

"Eu sou uma empresária, não uma burocrata, papi."

"Tem razão. Você é a figura que passa por cima de tudo para ter lucro."

"Interessante o senhor usar o papo socialista quando lhe convém. Acho que isso faz do senhor um tremendo hipócrita, diga-se de passagem."

"Santana!" – Shelby e Rachel a censuraram ao mesmo tempo. O tempo estava fechado e era bom que Beth não tivesse ali para ouvir aquilo. Provavelmente Johnny estava no segundo andar com ela.

"Eu cansei dessa conversa" – Juan foi saindo da sala.

"Você está fugindo de novo" – Shelby vociferou – "É o que aprendeu a fazer agora. O que há de tão atraente nesse hospital agora? Por um acaso é uma enfermeira nova. Ou um enfermeiro? O que é, Juan? Por que você não abre o jogo na frente das suas filhas?"

"Olha aqui" – ele deu meia-volta com o dedo apontado – "Eu nunca dei motivos para você duvidar da minha honestidade. Mas se é isso que quer, posso providenciar."

"Vai se foder, Juan" – ela deu um tapa na mão do marido.

Vi Juan se enfurecendo e o pânico tomando conta dos rostos de Rachel e Santana. Eu fiquei com medo naquele instante. Vi Rachel tentando entrar no meio dos dois enquanto Santana continuava parada. No meio da confusão, Juan pareceu paralisado. Ele deu dois passos para trás, esbarrou na poltrona e caiu de costas.

"Pai?" – vi Rachel sussurrar. Juan levou a mão ao peito e parecia sem fôlego – "Pai!" – Rachel gritou enquanto Santana e Shelby continuavam paralisadas.

Minha esposa correu até Juan e foi quando eu me aproximei para ver o que aconteceu ou se poderia ajudar.

"Quinn" – ela olhou para mim e disse com urgência – "Liga para 911. Agora!"

Tateei o bolso em busca do meu celular. Como não encontrei, corri até o quarto meu e de Rachel. Procurei dar o melhor de mim para não entrar em pânico. Encontrei o meu telefone em cima da mala e disquei o número de emergência.

"Aqui é Quinn Fabray, falo da..." – lutei um instante para lembrar do endereço – "Meu sogro precisa de uma ambulância agora."

"_Tudo bem, Quinn. Me diga em que endereço está._"

"Acho que é... South Virginia Road, 220... acho que é isso."

"_Ok, Quinn vou acionar agora uma ambulância. Você está sozinha com o seu sogro?_"

"Não. A família está aqui... eu... eu não sei o que se passa, mas ele está passando muito mal" – disse me encaminhando novamente para a sala. Rachel estava ao lado do pai enquanto Santana segurava Shelby. Fiquei ainda mais apreensiva quando vi Johnny segurando Beth, que se debatia – "Por favor, só venham depressa."

As cenas pareciam que ficaram em câmera lenta. Juan estava ali deitado no chão, Rachel tentava agir, Beth chorava e Shelby também enquanto Santana tentava mantê-la distante do marido. Ouvi o barulho da ambulância e corri para abrir a porta. Os paramédicos chegaram, colocaram Juan numa maca e vi Rachel seguindo com o pai na ambulância. Johnny parecia ser o mais calmo. Shelby me ordenou cuidar de Beth, enquanto Johnny pegou as chaves do carro e foi seguido por minha sogra e Santana. Beth tentou ir com eles, mas eu a segurei. Ela se debatia para se libertar, gritava e me xingava, mas eu a apertava envolvida nos meus braços, até que ela parou de resistir. Quando a libertei, Beth me chamou de vagabunda. Que eu não deveria existir. Em meio a minha confusão mental, tive um impulso. Minha mão colidiu no rosto da minha filha.


	25. Janeiro de 2019

**01 de janeiro de 2019**

**(Quinn)**

"Biscoito?" – Johnny sentou-se ao meu lado no banco do corredor do hospital.

Biscoito recheado com alguma gosma rosa cheia de gordura trans com sabor artificial de morango. Deixei de comer essas porcarias desde quando tinha 14 anos. primeiro por imposição da minha mãe (apoiada por Frannie). Depois perdi o gosto por biscoito recheado. Comer ou não comer já não fazia diferença na minha vida.

Como não respondi, Johnny recolheu o pacote e abocanhou um biscoito. Devia ter uns sete ou oito unidades naquele saquinho comprado a base de moedinhas que alimentavam a máquina de lanches rápidos.

"Eu nunca passei uma virada de ano num hospital" – ele continuou tentando puxar assunto. Mas eu simplesmente não estava com ânimo – "Foi interessante beijar Santana à meia noite num quarto de hospital quando a metade dos ocupantes choravam."

"Interessante?" – finalmente olhei para Johnny – "O que há de interessante nisso?"

"Interessante de inusual, acho. Foi um dia tenso com a cirurgia de emergência, Shelby recebendo tranqüilizantes na veia, as meninas apreensivas, os Lopez correndo para cá, Beth estressando com a gente. E como o clima melhorou consideravelmente quando o doutor avisou que a cirurgia foi um sucesso e tudo mais. Você sabe... essas coisas que nunca pensei que iria vivenciar. Em especial num feriado de fim de ano."

"Entendo" – continuei a olhar para a parede verde claro à minha frente – "Mas agora Juan está no quarto, todos estão bem. Está tudo bem" – minhas palavras saíram quase robóticas dos meus lábios.

De fato entendia o sentimento que Johnny quis descrever sobre toda a confusão e apreensão nos últimos dois dias. Juan teve um ataque cardíaco causado por estresse. Ele vinha sob forte pressão nesses últimos meses por causa de problemas no trabalho que ele acabou levando para casa. Tudo começou quando o hospital cortou o investimento da pesquisa que ele desenvolvia há anos para melhorar o pós-operatório em pacientes diabéticos. Em contrapartida, os donos do hospital ofereceram a ele o cargo de cirurgião-chefe da emergência e um salário melhor. Meu sogro é um médico com reconhecimento no meio, tornou-se um cirurgião geral respeitado, comandou por muitos anos o Hospital Metropolitano em Lima e ele fez a família se mudar para Columbus porque teve a proposta de receber mais investimento para a pesquisa dele, além de trabalhar em um dos melhores e mais equipados hospitais de Ohio. A OSU bem que entrou com a proposta financiar pesquisa, desde que ele aceitasse o emprego de professor com dedicação exclusiva. O salário era menor, mas o trabalho de pesquisa dele teria continuidade.

Com certeza ele não deve ter se tornado um homem dos mais agradáveis dentro de casa ou Shelby não teria tanto trabalho para pressioná-lo a largar um salário maior por um menor. Seja como for, meu sogro negligenciou a própria saúde e teve um colapso feio. Precisou fazer uma cirurgia de emergência e quando foi no início da noite de ontem, após se recuperar do pós-operatório, a direção do hospital nos deixou passar a passagem de ano junto com ele, desde que dez minutos depois todo mundo fosse embora, menos Pedro, que se dispôs a passar a noite no hospital enquanto Maria nos vigiava já que Shelby não estava em boas condições depois de precisar tomar remédio em decorrência do susto e da apreensão posterior.

Rachel merecia tomar um remédio desses. Ela segurou a onda da família desde o momento que Juan caiu no chão e continua a ser durona. Irônico isso. Sempre achei que num momento de crise, Rachel iria se desesperar e Santana seria durona. Aconteceu o contrário. Santana congelou e só não ficou pior do que Shelby no baque emocional. Por outro lado, isso me levava a outra preocupação: Rachel iria desabar em algum momento. Ela estava praticamente sem dormir durante todo esse tempo. Quando voltamos para casa nesta madrugada, ela apenas cochilou depois de uma chuveirada quente. Mas quando deu cinco horas da manhã, se levantou e foi até o quarto dos pais para checar se Shelby estava bem e por lá ficou.

Minha mulher também mal se alimentou e o abatimento era evidente. No meio da manhã, todos nós viemos para o hospital, inclusive Beth. Shelby e as três irmãs entraram no quarto de Juan e iniciaram uma reunião de família. Estavam lá dentro há meia hora e a única pessoa diferente que entrou no quarto foi a enfermeira.

"Queria saber o que eles tanto discutem" – murmurei e por um momento esqueci que Johnny estava ao meu lado. Lamentei o meu comentário por um segundo ao ver a testa franzida do meu amigo – "Eles estão há bastante tempo lá dentro" – procurei racionalizar a minha queixa – "E depois eu não sei porque eu não posso ouvir sendo que Rachel vai me contar tudo depois" – Johnny balançou a cabeça e sorriu triste antes de colocar gentilmente a mão no meu ombro.

"É o mal do agregado" – o encarei e ergui uma sobrancelha – "Somos considerados da família, nossos sogros nos esperam nos feriados e nos dias de festa independente de gostarem da gente ou não, sentamos ao lado dos nossos amores na mesa, e depois nos casamos. Mas nessas horas é que vemos que por mais que sejamos da família, ainda somos agregados. Nossa função é apoiar os nossos sem dar pitacos nos assuntos que dizem respeito ao sangue deles."

"Acho que é uma coisa dos Lopez" – procurei moderar – "E pelo fato de eles terem toda essa tradição latina de apego. É algo diferente para nós."

"Não é uma crítica. Só uma observação. É diferente e eu sinto certa inveja disso."

"Como?"

"Eu queria ter o mesmo, sabe? O que Santana tem com a irmã dela. Com as irmãs, no caso. Com os pais e até mesmo com primos, tios e avós. É algo muito legal e bonito. Pelo menos é que acho. Eu não tenho isso com o meu próprio irmão, que mora ali em Nova Jersey. Quando o vejo três vezes por ano é muito. E ele é a família que me restou."

"Meu caso não é tão dramático junto aos Fabray, mas eu entendo o que quer dizer."

Escutamos vozes de pessoas conversando em espanhol pelo corredor.

"Mire que Quinn e el noivo de Santana" – ouvi Maria dizer ao longe e apontar para nós junto com uma moça que se parecia bastante com Santana, só que mais velha. Era Rosa. Atrás das duas estavam Pedro, Gillian, que era o marido de Rosa, e os três filhos deles, os primos mais jovens das meninas.

"Olá Quinn e John" – Rosa disse com a habitual gentileza.

"Bom dia" – Johnny e eu nos levantamos para recebermos o resto da família – "Como vão vocês?"

"Ainda me recuperando do susto" – Rosa acenou – "Cadê as meninas?"

"Ah, é que está havendo uma pequena reunião de família lá dentro do quarto..."

"Ótimo" – Maria disse com o fortíssimo sotaque que ela jamais perderia – "Chegamos à tempo."

No estante seguinte lá estavam as duas emergindo no quarto. Senti pena do meu sogro. Estava recém-operado num quarto de hospital e tendo de acatar e ouvir reclamações de seis mulheres: três filhas, a esposa e agora as duas irmãs.

"Olá" – o primo adolescente das meninas cujo nome sempre me esquecia sentou-se ao meu lado. Era um garoto que tinha uns 15 anos, algumas espinhas na testa e usava aparelho. Isso não o impedia de ser hormonal e passar o olhos pelo meu corpo.

"Oi" – acenei.

A menina sentou-se ao lado do irmão, preenchendo por completo a sequencia de poltronas mais próxima ao quarto do meu sogro e o garotinho menor, que tem a idade de Beth, ficou ao lado do pai dele e do tio. O espaço me pareceu cheio demais para o meu gosto.

"Johnny, você poderia ir ali comigo?"

Ele acenou e pareceu agradecido por nos afastarmos um pouco. Caminhamos pelo corredor do hospital e descemos as escadas até o hall de entrada que tinha uma cafeteria no canto. Sentamos por ali mesmo, uma vez que o clima lá fora não estava convidativo para uma caminhada.

"Agora eu realmente entendi o que você quis dizer" – comentei com Johnny após pedir um expresso e ele deu uma gargalhada – "Por mim, tudo bem. Se for pensar bem, eu não me sinto confortável envolvendo Rachel nos problemas dos Fabray."

"É..." – Johnny olhou distante – "Guarda um segredo?"

"Claro."

"Eu vou propor a Santana... quer dizer... meu plano era propor de um jeito romântico na virada do ano, sabe? Eu tinha a cena inteira na minha mente."

"Johnny, isso é maravilhoso."

"Que bom que gostou. Isso me dá confiança" – ele me encarou – "Mas vou ter de esperar agora. Esperar essa tempestade passar."

"É... Sinto muito Johnny" – segurei a mão dele em conforto.

"O importante agora é Juan ficar bem."

"Certo, certo."

Ficamos por ali até eu receber uma mensagem de texto de Rachel perguntando onde eu estava. Cinco minutos depois, eu a vi no hall do hospital, olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguém. Bom, ela estava me procurando. Johnny e eu acenamos e ela veio ao nosso encontro.

"Tia Rosa disse que vai passar a semana conosco. Os meninos e Gillian vão voltar amanhã, assim como Tio Pedro e tia Maria."

"A casa vai estar cheia por hoje, então" – comentei.

"Minhas tias disseram para irmos para casa, mas a minha mãe está relutante. Santana está lá em cima tentando convencê-la a ir conosco e só voltar amanhã. De um jeito ou de outro, espero que me ajudem a fazer sala para o pessoal" – acenamos.

"Como ficaremos?" – perguntei.

"Meu pai deve receber alta em dois ou três dias conforme a evolução do quadro e eu não saio daqui enquanto ele não voltar para casa, mas eu sei que você tem que trabalhar amanhã, Quinn..."

"Não se preocupe comigo, Rach" – segurei a mão da minha esposa – "Vou ligar para a Bad Things e dizer que só volto na segunda por conta disso tudo. Eu sei que Terry vai chiar e meu salário vai ser descontado, mas e daí?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro. Nós vamos sair daqui quando Juan estiver em casa."

"Obrigada" – ela me beijou rapidamente nos lábios – "Bom... só vamos esperar Santana, Beth e minha mãe para voltarmos para casa. Meus tios vão ficar por aqui hoje e vai ser bom porque a gente pode organizar um itinerário para amanhã para o meu pai não ficar sozinho."

O fato é que Juan não ficaria sozinho, mesmo sem as meninas. Eu nunca vi tantos médicos transitarem no quarto de um paciente. Era a vantagem de ser um médico respeitado, acho. Santana surgiu no hall com Shelby e Beth. Minha filha sequer olhava para mim e eu só podia me resignar. Shelby também não. Ela tentou me confrontar sobre o incidente e talvez teria me esmagado se Rachel e Santana não fossem verdadeiras bombeiras. Mas eu tinha certeza que na primeira oportunidade, Shelby teria um particular comigo. Eram as drogas que aconteciam em meio ao caos.

Voltamos para a casa dos meus sogros num silêncio mortal. Shelby e Beth com raiva de mim, Santana dirigia, Johnny a olhava com cara de cachorrinho abandonado, Rachel olhava pela janela e eu ali evitando até respirar. Seria um resto de semana tenso.

...

**07 de janeiro de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

"Pai!" – broqueei – "O senhor não tomou nem metade da sopa."

Meu pai se ajeitou na cama e ligou a televisão. Sabia que ele estava aborrecido e entediado. Era muito difícil para um homem ativo e cheio de responsabilidades de repente parar com a vida e ficar de molho numa cama. Ele saiu apenas ontem do hospital e já queria fazer pequenas extravagâncias, dizendo que era médico e sabia o que podia ou não fazer. Não caí nesse papo, nem minha mãe e minha irmã.

Assim que ele chegou, convocamos dois vizinhos para levá-lo carregado até ao quarto. Isso foi razão para ele reclamar um monte conosco. Junto num momento em que Quinn e Johnny faziam as malas para voltar a Nova York. Santana decidiu ficar mais uma semana e iria trabalhar pela internet e pelo telefone, basicamente. Eu tinha um compromisso daqui a cinco oito dias em Atlanta para gravar a minha participação numa série. Coisa de dois dias. Depois voltaria no início do mês que vem para outra participação agendada. Então o meu plano era sair daqui para Atlanta e depois voltar para casa em Nova York. Santana estava de passagem marcada para o próximo sábado, até lá, seria como voltarmos a nossa adolescência morando com nossos pais.

"Você poderia me trazer uma costela de porco bem temperada."

"Não vai dar certo" – cruzei meus braços – "O senhor não vai me irritar e me fazer desistir de fazê-lo tomar o resto dessa sopa."

"Estou farto de comida de doente."

"Talvez porque o senhor esteja doente."

"Eu estou bem. Posso andar, ir ao banheiro sozinho..."

"Não pode descer escadas. Nem pensar! Eu sei o que o senhor está pensando" – sentei-me na cama dos meus pais e peguei o prato – "Agora o senhor vai tomar o resto ou vai querer que eu dê na boquinha?"

Se olhar matasse, meu pai estaria cometendo um homicídio naquele instante. Ele pegou o prato e deu mais três colheradas e devolveu o prato para mim.

"Papai" – Beth entrou no quarto – "Trouxe o meu Nintendo para o senhor poder se distrair. E uvas. Eu vi na internet que comer uvas faz bem ao coração."

"Está vendo?" – meu pai me encarou – "É assim que se trata um doente. Trazendo coisas agradáveis."

Beth pulou na cama a deitou-se ao lado do meu pai para mostrar o joguinho. Parecia que aquela pirralha vencia todas. Meu pai pegou uma uva, desses tipos que não tem semente, e a abocanhou enquanto observava uma enérgica Beth explicando o que fazer.

"Papi" – minha irmã entrou em seguida – "Mi madre le preguntó si usted quiere pedir algunas películas en Netflix."

"No es necesario."

"Oh, eu adoro esse joguinho. Aposto que posso vencer qualquer um de vocês nesse jogo" – foi a vez da minha irmã pular na cama ao lado de Beth, me empurrar no processo e houve uma breve briga entre ela e Beth pelo jogo. Meu pai parecia se divertir. Eu? Fui até a televisão do quarto e a liguei. Sentia-me derrotada, a filha rejeitada. Parecia que eu nunca conseguiria ser mais legal que Santana ou mais fofinha do que Beth. Jamais. Dizem que esse é o mal de ser a irmã do meio. Como ninguém prestava atenção em mim, peguei o controle remoto e empurrei as pernas de Santana para me sentar na cama com as pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano. Comecei a zapear enquanto as duas falavam alto e meu pai sorria para a confusão. Foi o tempo da minha mãe entrar no quarto.

"De repente a casa ficou muito silenciosa lá em baixo" – ela disse ainda à porta – "Meninas! O seu pai precisa descansar."

"Não, deixa elas aqui, Shelby. Isso só me faz bem."

"Ok" – ela se aproximou do meu pai e o beijou-o. Achei adorável. Depois pegou o prato de sopa – "Rachel não me deixe esquecer que daqui a meia hora o seu pai precisa trocar o curativo e tomar os remédios" – eu acenei e ela saiu do quarto com o prato em mãos. Minha mãe fez a recomendação diretamente para mim porque sabia que eu era a única que não esqueceria.

Minhas irmãs e meu pai continuavam a se divertirem com o vídeo-game e eu prestei atenção numa novela mexicana antiga que passava no Televisa. Era tão mal-feita que poderia ser considerada uma obra-prima do trash. Comecei a rir de algumas cenas quando Santana me surpreendeu me abraçando por trás e dando um beijo no meu pescoço.

"Porque tu eres el amor de mi vida" – ela imitou o mocinho da novela – "Besa-me Manuela. Al menos uma vez más."

"Sai fora, Santana!" – tentei me livrar dela sob risos de Beth e do meu pai.

"Oh Manuela!" – Santana continuou a representar e Beth soltou uma gargalhada.

"Oh Juan Pablo!" – entrei no jogo de representação – "Si no dejas este juego voy a golpearte" – a fala da novela não era essa. Já havia entrado na improvisação e eu falava a sério. Santana não me largava.

"Tu eres una aburrida, Ray" – ela me soltou e me deu um empurrãozinho no processo.

"Vai te catar, Santy" – devolvi o empurrão.

"Hijas!" – um pai advertiu – "Sin peleas, ok? No me hagas dos hacen la paz, al igual que cuando eran niñas."

"Ok, já parei" – Santana levantou as mãos – "Agora eu acho que a gente deveria fazer as pazes e se unir para atacar Beth de cosquinha" – mal terminou a frase e já pegou Beth, que começou a gritar, enquanto eu comecei a fazer cosquinhas nela. Vi que meu pai sorria e se divertia conosco, apesar da zona que fazíamos ao lado dele na cama.

"Meninas!" – minha mãe chegou novamente – "O que é isso?"

"Operação, ataque a Beth" – Santana respondeu em meio aos gritinhos de Beth.

"Santana! Rachel! Olha o tamanho das duas!" – ela começou a dar tapinhas em mim e Santana para a gente soltar Beth.

"Se depender do tamanho da Rachel, é uma luta de igual por igual com Beth" – Santana disse e disparou a rir da própria piada.

"Olha Santana" – ela pegou na orelha da minha irmã e puxou – "Não é porque você já tem essa idade que eu não possa mais te disciplinar."

"Tá bom, ta bom..." – ela soltou Beth e eu deixei de fazer cosquinha – "Vamos ser adultos e chatos daqui por diante."

"Você acredita que essa coisa é uma empresária séria?" – minha mãe se voltou para mim – "Já ia quase esquecendo, o seu telefone estava tocando, Rach."

Acenei e desci da cama em direção escadaria abaixo. Acho que tinha deixado meu celular em cima da mesa de centro da sala da lareira. Dito e feito. Olhei para o registro e estranhei o número. Era de um telefone de Ohio, mas desconhecia o número. Tive um pequeno debate interno para ver se respondia ou não. Minha curiosidade foi maior.

"_Alô?_" – uma voz masculina familiar atendeu.

"Aqui é Rachel e o seu número estava registrado no meu celular."

"_Rachel! Aqui é Finn falando._"

"Oi Finn" – estranhei. Ele nunca havia ligado para mim diretamente no meu celular – "Como vai?"

"_Vou bem, obrigado. Kurt me deu o seu número. Ele disse que o seu pai sofreu um ataque cardíaco nesses dias e queria saber se está tudo bem contigo e com ele._"

"Está tudo bem agora. Estamos bem. Meu pai está em casa e eu e Santana vamos passar esses dias com ele e também para ajudar minha mãe com as coisas daqui de casa. Enfim. Estarei por aqui até o fim da semana, pelo menos. Mas me diga? Você fala de Ohio? Achei que morasse em Detroit."

"_Oh não. Eu voltei para Lima. Burt decidiu seguir a carreira política e pediu para que eu tomasse conta da oficina integralmente. Eu trabalho na oficina em horário comercial e de noite ajudo Tina na formação de um grupo de coral amador. Fizemos algumas pesquisar e descobrimos que há competições para grupos veteranos que tem pagamento em dinheiro, inclusive. Seria legal investir num projeto assim fora de McKinley._"

"É uma boa idéia, Finn. Você sempre foi um bom capitão o nosso time. Tenho certeza que a sua experiência será bem usada."

"_Espero que sim. Estou animado com o projeto._"

"Fico feliz."

"_Bom... liguei só para dizer oi e desejar melhoras ao seu pai._"

"Obrigada. Vou salvar o seu número. Entre em contato sempre que quiser."

"_Obrigado, Rach. Isso significa muito para mim._"

Desliguei o telefone e franzi a testa. Sinceramente pensava que Finn só estava tentando ser um bom amigo, mas tinha certeza que Quinn não ia gostar dessa aproximação. De qualquer, como não achei nada demais nessa ligação, achei por bem não esquentar com isso. Olhei para o relógio do celular. Estava na hora de trocar os curativos do meu pai.


	26. Fevereiro de 2019

**02 de fevereiro de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

Apertei o interfone do belo edifício em que Luis Segal morava no Brooklin. Ele tinha me telefonado mais cedo perguntando se eu poderia ajudá-lo na organização da pequena festinha que ele daria em algumas horas para mostrar os episódios da webserie que ele produziu e protagonizou para ser transmitida com exclusividade pelo Yahoo. As coisas deviam estar bem a julgar os telefonemas entusiasmados que Santiago dava a Quinn a respeito do trabalho dele como diretor de arte. Era o primeiro trabalho comercial que ele desempenhava nessa função. Quinn viria para cá mais tarde, após o expediente. Minha esposa estava engajada em dirigir a fotografia de um dos pilotos ordenados pela ABC de uma nova série de comédia ambientada num subúrbio a ser gravada nos estúdios de Nova Rochelle. Ela descreveu a idéia como sendo uma nova versão da série Anos Incríveis, só que passando nos tempos atuais. Quinn não estava tão animada assim. Acho que ela queria ser escalada para dirigir a fotografia do piloto da série de drama com locação na Georgia.

"Rachel!" – Luis abriu a porta e me deu um abraço apertado – "Que bom que você chegou. Entre, entre."

"Que animação" – brinquei com ele.

"Estou na expectativa."

"Sobre a série, não é?"

"E da minha produtora sair do papel, finalmente. Eu e o Taylor estamos tocando as coisas com o apoio do Dave."

Presumi que o Taylor que ele se referia era o Herriman, que inclusive dirigiu um episódio de Slings and Arrows no ano passado. Não fazia idéia de quem era o tal Dave.

"Dave..."

"Dave Gross!"

Ele se referia a um produtor que era amigo próximo do George Clooney. Era um time de respeito.

"Fico feliz, Luis. Mas o que vocês vão fazer com Santiago?"

"Santiago é contratado por projeto, assim como todos os outros vão ser. Eu, inclusive, gostaria de um dia poder fazer um projeto tão sensacional a ponto da Quinn largar a Bad Things para voltar ser free lancer. O trabalho dela é muito bom."

"Tem aquele projeto dela e de Santiago que nunca vai para frente. Se ele saísse, tenho certeza que ela largaria a Bad Things."

"Quem sabe?" – Luis piscou para mim.

"Então... o que preciso fazer?"

Ele me olhou sem jeito e mostrou um monte de sacolas em cima da bancada da cozinha. Tirando as bebidas, estava ainda tudo por fazer. A sorte dele era que eu gostava de fazer comidinhas rápidas. Deleguei algumas tarefas e nós dois trabalhamos rápido na organização da tal festinha.

"Você comentou um tempo atrás sobre ter um novo beard..." – Luis tentou dizer casualmente, mas algo me dizia que ele planejava me perguntar a respeito e à sério.

"Não deu certo. O cara era um cretino e queria transar comigo."

"Oh!" – ele franziu a testa – "Isso significa que você ainda precisaria de um beard, certo?"

"Onde você quer chegar, Luis?" – parei para prestar atenção no que ele tinha a dizer.

"Preciso de um romance promocional" – ele disse em tom sério.

"Não vai me dizer que você..."

"Eu não sou gay, Rach. Sabe disso."

"Então?"

"Estou formalizando o negócio da produtora, é um lance muito sério e tenho de cuidar melhor da minha imagem. As pessoas da indústria sabem que sou sério nos negócios. O problema é como o público me vê."

"Um desregrado" – apenas afirmei algo que era dito nas redes sociais. Luis não se firmava com mulher alguma e as poucas que vieram a público eram pessoas de fama vulgar. Sub-celebridades, para poder definir melhor.

"É. Isso. Então eu preciso aparecer num relacionamento sério com alguém séria. Você é séria, Rachel. É uma atriz que está sempre trabalhando, é vista com bons olhos pela indústria, mas que também precisa de um beard para esconder o seu casamento com a Quinn. O que proponho é a gente fingir um namoro ao longo deste ano. Vai ser bom para mim, para você e até para a última temporada de Slings and Arrows. A gente mora na mesma cidade, aparecer juntos não será problema. Podemos programar uma ou duas viagens ao Hawaii ou a algum paraíso mexicano para posar para os fotógrafos. Na frente das câmeras a gente aparece de mãos dadas, trocas alguns beijos ocasionais, chama alguns paparazzis para nos fotografar em teatros ou algo assim, ao passo que nos bastidores eu continuarei a apreciar as minhas putas e você vai continuar no seu casamento feliz com a Quinn. E com um plus de que vamos deixar um monte de garotinhas felizes porque a gente vai estar juntos."

Ele se referia à comunidade que existia na internet chamada "Luchel", que rivalizava com a "Rochel", que era a comunidade que torcia para que eu e Rom ficássemos juntos. Tinha uma menor que torcia por mim e a Amanda. Estranhamente, não houve comunidade que torcesse por mim e Mike. Era perturbador o que um triangulo amoroso de uma série de TV poderia mexer com a mente das pessoas que tinham dificuldade em separar o ator do personagem.

"Precisaríamos assinar contratos ou algo assim?"

"Acho que comunicar nossos agentes e empresários estaria de bom tamanho. Não vejo a necessidade de burocratizar um acordo entre amigos. Você acha que precisa? Por mim, a gente monta mais ou menos uma rotina e um roteiro dos principais eventos que devemos ir juntos com a ajuda dos nossos agentes e pronto. A gente tenta estabelecer um acordo inicial de uns três meses para ver se dá certo. Se for legal, a gente pode ficar neste esquema até o fim do ano."

"Mas e se você se apaixonar loucamente no processo por uma atriz do momento de Hollywood que vai render mais publicidade que eu?"

"Como eu disse: não é um acordo burocratizado. A gente pode romper isso a qualquer momento caso seja preciso ou for da nossa vontade."

"Acho que a gente pode tentar, mas antes de conversar com Josh, preciso falar com Quinn antes" – disse ainda incerta. A experiência com Mike não foi muito boa porque a gente mal aparecia juntos. Mas com Luis talvez possa ser melhor pelo fato de trabalharmos juntos. E o fato de morarmos na mesma cidade ajuda um bocado.

"Tudo bem, não precisa ser uma decisão imediata. Para ser sincero, eu achava que você ia me chamar de imbecil e sair daqui tão logo eu fizesse a proposta."

"Não sou tão dramática assim" – sorri.

"Não mesmo... você é uma grande amiga, Rachel Berry. Sabe disso?"

"Mesmo?" – dei um soquinho no braço dele.

"Mesmo."

Depois de tudo pronto, os convidados de Luis começaram a aparecer, inclusive Santiago e Quinn. Era interessante estar num ambiente informal desses com outros atores, produtores e pessoas que trabalhavam com a parte técnica do processo. A webserie produzida por Luis envolveu 32 profissionais ao todo. Essas pessoas produziram seis episódios de 10 minutos cada de uma história fechada gravada inteiramente dentro de um edifício no Queens em que cinco personagens acordavam dentro de um edifício sem saída. Cada episódio mostrava pistas de como eles foram parar lá e a razão. O roteiro e idéia original eram de Taylor Herriman. Luis protagonizou, dirigiu e produziu, Santiago fez a decoração de set e direção de arte e um sujeito chamado Martin Francis fez a fotografia. Não sei de onde Luis o conheceu. Nem mesmo Quinn o conhecia.

Era um produto genial. Não sei se o público iria aprovar, mas o produto era tão bom que não foi surpresa alguma a Yahoo ter comprado os direitos. Comecei a imaginar Quinn integrando uma equipe como aquela formada por pessoas mais ou menos da mesma faixa etária que tinham condições de desenvolver boas idéias em meios alternativos à mídia convencional. Acreditava que o lugar dela, profissionalmente falando, era ao lado de pessoas como aquela. Reconheço que os profissionais por trás da Bad Things eram muito competentes, ou não seriam capazes de montar uma produtora que se transformava a passos largos num império em Nova York. Era a maior da metrópole. O problema era que eu achava que Quinn não tinha liberdade suficiente. Santiago reconheceu isso primeiro e foi embora. Quem estava mais satisfeito naquele instante? Era ele, e não a minha esposa. Por outro lado, ela tinha estabilidade e comodidade dentro da Bad Things. Bem mais do que se atuasse como free lancer.

A festa pós-exibição continuava em alta quando eu decidi ir embora. Quinn também precisava ir cedo para a Bad Things.

"Gostou?" – perguntei a Quinn enquanto ela dirigia de volta para casa.

"Muito bom. A série é boa e o trabalho do Tiago ficou ótimo. Impressionante como a Bad Things não reconheceu isso."

"É mesmo" – minha língua coçou para eu instigar mais sobre a própria condição dela lá dentro, mas achei por bem deixar para outra ocasião. Havia outro assunto mais importante a se discutir – "Luis me fez uma proposta."

"Trabalhar na próxima produção dele?"

"Não, ele quer ser meu beard."

"Não brinca? Ele é gay?"

"Nem todo mundo que embarca em romance promocional é gay, Quinn. Não é isso. Ele precisa passar uma imagem de homem comprometido para o público e eu ainda preciso de um beard. O que você acha?"

"Você conhece o Luis faz alguns bons anos. Ele nunca deu nos problemas como o Rom e é um sujeito com talento real" – revirei os olhos. Era impressionante como Quinn ainda guardava birra contra Rom mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Mesmo depois de ter casado comigo.

"Então? Você se oporia?"

"Contanto que as mãos dele fiquem nos lugares apropriados... acho que sim. Não é que goste dessa situação, você sabe bem disso, mas já que é necessário..."

"Obrigada" – beijei o rosto de Quinn.

Assim que chegássemos em casa, eu a deixaria muito feliz por ser compreensiva.


	27. Março de 2019

**06 de março de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

Premiere do filme da Liga da Justiça em Los Angeles, o primeiro grande blockbuster do ano. Rom Tyler fez o papel do Flash. Eu estaria no evento por alguns bons motivos. Primeiro por ser um grande evento promocional em que as lentes de fotógrafos do mundo inteiro estariam por lá. Seria uma grande publicidade. Muitos artistas e pessoas importantes do meio também marcariam presença e de uma maneira mais pseudo-descontraída do que num evento de premiação. É uma premissa falsa porque as atrizes usam roupas de grifes exclusivas e trabalham também no sentido de promover um determinado trabalho. Eu, por exemplo: bastou eu confirmar a minha presença para receber uma ligação autorizada por Josh de um estilista me oferecendo alguns modelos que me é dado por meio de um pequeno contrato. Kurt e eu analisamos o melhor dentre as opções e escolhemos um. Havia essas oportunidades e também era preciso aparecer nesses lugares e dar uma boa impressão para manter contato com produtores.

A publicidade disponível no evento serviria também para o lançamento oficial do meu namoro de fachada com Luis Segal. Começamos para valer o plano de "namoro" há duas semanas quando fomos até um café em Nova York e um amigo do Luis nos fotografou com celular e pediu para a namorada dele postar nas redes sociais como se fosse uma fã entusiasmada. Ela colocou no twitter uma mensagem do tipo: "OMG, eu vi Rachel Berry e Luis Segal juntos. #Slings." Depois fomos a uma festinha de Josh Solano em que tiraram e publicaram uma foto bem casal e casual entre eu e o Luis. Quinn também foi à festa e a foto publicada foi tirada pela minha própria esposa. Ajudava que boa parte das pessoas, incluindo o anfitrião, sabia que o meu relacionamento era com ela e não com ele. E a festa foi interessante para o Luis que começou a carreira fazendo peças dramáticas, mas há muito tempo em que havia se afastado do mundo teatral.

Numa última cartada, Luis (que tinha uns 200 mil seguidores no twitter, ao passo que eu tinha a metade – por curiosidade, o campeão do elenco da série era Rom Tyler com quase um milhão), postou uma foto desfocada minha, bem artística, só com um blusão "casualmente" mexendo em alguma coisa na janela do meu apartamento com a frase "cenário perfeito". O meu rosto não aparecia direito e provocava dúvidas de que realmente era eu. Acontece que Luis nunca esteve ali. Quem tirou a foto foi Quinn e ela mandou para Luis publicar no twitter. Essa equação de a+b+c foi o suficiente para provocar burburinho, inclusive por parte da imprensa fofoqueira, sobre nosso possível relacionamento. Um site já havia dado como certo o nosso namoro.

Resumindo: num evento só eu faria contatos, teria um pouco de publicidade espontânea e ainda protegeria a minha sexualidade. E também prestigiaria Rom, que era um grande amigo, afinal. Ele estava começando a fazer sucesso na grande Hollywood, tinha uma agenda cheia, tanto que a participação dele em Slings foi reduzida para três episódios em dez. Estava feliz com o sucesso dele. Aliás, quase todo elenco parecia encaminhado: Rom estava em alta, Luis era um ator sólido e que iria começar a investir na direção, e eu tinha no meu currículo dois filmes indies, um filme fracassado, mas Cult, uma participação da maior franquia da história do cinema (como a minha irmã gostava de ressaltar), tinha a Broadway, um disco e a série de TV. Era uma carreira muito boa para quem tinha apenas 24 anos. Ainda precisava planejar como seria a minha vida pós-Slings. O que eu gostaria era de fazer mais um filme e depois engravidar. Enquanto isso, durante minha gestação, poderia me ocupar produzindo mais um disco. Ainda não contei esse plano para Luis, o que poderia representar o fim do nosso acordo, e ainda tinha de convencer Quinn, mas eu sei que conseguiria.

"Eu gosto muito dessa casinha" – Luis estava sentado no meu sofá quando tinha acabado de falar ao telefone com Rupert, que faria minha maquiagem e cabelo – "É aconchegante, pequena, não é cara de se manter uma vez que você mora em Nova York, mas tem negócios a fazer na cidade de tempos em tempos. Realmente é muito boa. Você foi genial ao adquiri-la."

"Eu não adquiri. Foi uma herança."

"Rom morava aqui perto."

"Morava a três ruas da minha. Agora ele se mudou para uma pequena mansão ainda aqui em Santa Monica."

"Ele me disse. Já foi lá?"

"Ainda não. A gente não vai amanhã na festa da casa dele?"

"Verdade" – Luis se espreguiçou antes de pegar o computador na mala dele – "Como você mantém essa casa quando está em Nova York?"

"Mike basicamente. Eu pago uma empresa para limpar a casa e fazer a manutenção de 15 em 15 dias. Eles aparam a grama, limpam, abrem as torneiras para a água não ficar velha no encanamento. Essas coisas. Como Mike tem a cópia da chave, ele supervisiona para mim."

"Achei que você faria esse tipo de acordo com a Amanda. Bom..." – Luis deu uma risadinha – "Acho que você tem razão. Amanda não é muito confiável."

"Não mesmo" – adorava a minha amiga, mas ela era meio porquinha – "Eu confiaria em Rom para fazer esse favor. Mas o Mike é da família."

Luis acenou e começou a mexer no computador dele.

"A televisão funciona" – brinquei – "E tem um restaurante aqui perto que eu costumo ir quando estou em L.A. Ou isso, ou eles trazem a comida aqui, caso esteja com fome."

"Tudo tão caseiro..." – Luis divagou – "É admirável como você consegue levar uma vida tão simples apesar de tudo, Rachel Berry."

"É Rachel Fabray quando não estou trabalhando" – sorri e sentei-me ao lado do meu beard – "Acho que sim... sou bem caseira e família até demais. Não me imagino numa vida como a sua, solitária, envolvido emocionalmente com o trabalho e pulando de cama em cama."

"Nossa, obrigado por me fazer me sentir miserável."

"Desculpe."

"Mas você tem razão. Estou com 29 anos e talvez seja a hora de começar a pensar nessas coisas."

"Nunca chegou nenhuma vez sequer a pensar numa vida caseira ao lado de uma garota?"

"Só uma vez com a Demi. Sei lá... eu fiquei tão na ela para depois dar no que deu. Hoje eu tenho essa política de não me envolver amorosamente à sério. Acho que é melhor assim."

"Só que amar de verdade implica em riscos. Essa segurança que você optou não é uma escolha satisfatória a longo prazo."

"Nem todo mundo tem a sua sorte, Rach, de encontrar o amor da sua vida ainda durante o high school."

"Sei que não..." – senti que Luis estava ficando incomodado com o assunto da conversa. Fiz uma pausa e mudei de assunto – "Já decidiu qual o próximo projeto da sua produtora?"

"Você guardaria um segredo de estado?"

"Claro."

"Estou tentando levantar 10 milhões para fazer o filme do Santiago."

"O quê?" – levei um susto – "Quinn já sabe disso?"

"Calma" – ele gesticulou e olhou para os lados como se houvesse mais alguém ali para ouvir o segredo – "Conversei com Santiago para fazer algumas modificações no projeto para diminuir o orçamento necessário para a produção. O projeto como foi concebido teria de custar pelo menos um 30 milhões. Mínimo. Mas se for feitas algumas adaptações, o projeto torna-se possível. Ele concordou e está trabalhando num outro modelo."

"Mas e a Quinn? Ela também lutou pelo projeto."

"Eu sei disso. Santiago deve conversar com ela e definitivamente Quinn tem o posto na fotografia nesse projeto. O problema é o trabalho dela na Bad Things. Será que eles vão deixar ela se dedicar a um projeto que não é deles? Conhecendo o Liam e o Gary, acho difícil."

"Eu sei... acho que Quinn já tem currículo suficiente para contratar um agente e trabalhar por projeto. O problema é que a Quinn passou por duras incertezas anos atrás. Chegou a trabalhar fotografando apartamentos para uma imobiliária. Ela já pegou bicos de fotografar comida para cardápio de restaurante. E a posição dela na Bad Things é muito confortável e estável."

"Se você me permite falar com toda sinceridade, Gary é um escroto. Ele sabe que Quinn é uma garota competente o bastante para segurar a onda dos projetos de TV e publicidade da produtora dele. Mas o filé, os filmes, ah, isso daí ele reserva o convite para os amigos fodões. Por mais que Quinn seja talentosa, e eu sei que é, o fato é que ela está condenada a fazer o trabalho rentável da produtora que permite os patrões viabilizarem toda a merda que eles tiverem dispostos a fazer."

"Puxa..." – nada que Luis disse é novo. Eu tenho a mesma opinião. Mas ouvir isso era como se caísse um tijolo na cabeça.

"Quanto ela ganha, se é que posso perguntar?"

"Seis mil dólares mais ajuda de transporte, alimentação e um plano de saúde que tem a mãe dela como dependente. Quando ela está em locação fora de Nova York ou de Nova Rochelle, a Bad Things paga hospedagem, alimentação, e dá benefícios em folgas."

"Escreva o que te digo. Se eu ligar agora para ela se demitir em prol no projeto do Santiago, os patrões dela vão propor aumento de salário e forçá-la a assinar novo contrato com multa rescisória."

"O mais triste disso tudo é que ela pode largar tudo para se arriscar no mercado sem a segurança da Bad Things. Mas ela não faz porque é orgulhosa demais para viver do meu dinheiro. Se ela não contribui, nada feito."

"Tão orgulhosa assim?"

Apenas acenei. Conversar sobre a minha esposa era complicado. Parecia que todo mundo via a exploração em que era submetida na Bad Things, menos ela. Isso me enfurecia. Foi a vez de Luis ter sensibilidade para parar com o assunto.

"Você disse que havia um restaurante aqui perto?"

Nós dois almoçamos e voltamos para casa em seguida. Era legal e ao mesmo tempo muito estranho ter a companhia de Luis ali em casa. Ele saia no quintal, tomava banho de sol, conversávamos e quando Rupert e o os dois ajudantes chegaram para cuidar da minha aparência, Luis se recolheu até o quarto de hóspedes para tirar um cochilo, ou mexer no computador. Sei lá. Adotei a política de deixá-lo à vontade nesses três dias que passaríamos em Los Angeles. Fiquei preocupada se ele não iria se vestir apropriadamente para a premiere da Liga da Justiça, mas em cinco minutos, juro por deus, ele colocou um terno, arrumou o cabelo e escovou os dentes. Eu levei uma hora e meia para me arrumar entre fazer o cabelo, a maquiagem e colocar a minha roupa.

Saímos à premiere no carro em que rachamos o aluguel e chegamos ao local casualmente, sem a presença de agentes e outros de nossos representantes, afinal, estávamos ali para prestigiar o nosso bom amigo. Entramos no tapete vermelho de mãos dadas e posamos juntos para algumas das fotos antes de os fotógrafos pedirem para bater algumas outras nossas em separado.

"Quer dizer que você e Luis agora são um item?" – perguntou excitada uma das jornalistas que pediu para falar comigo.

"Luis é um dos meus melhores amigos" – sorri e fiz charme. Era o tipo da resposta que poderia ter vários significados e tecnicamente eu não estava mentindo. Além disso, a imprensa ficava louca com esse tipo de não-confirmação.

"Não vai mesmo admitir?" – a jornalista insistiu.

"Luis e eu somos o que somos e estamos aqui para nos divertir e prestigiar Rom."

"Você está linda, Rachel. O que está usando?"

"Dior" – era o meu trabalho dizer a marca.

"Está linda de verdade!"

"Obrigada."

Próxima entrevista em que respondia basicamente as mesmas perguntas, mas com palavras diferentes. Não se gastava muito mais que três minutos com um jornalista nessas ocasiões e estava tão treinada com Nina a me comportar que já fazia tudo automaticamente. Por fim, passamos pelo crivo da imprensa e pudemos relaxar um pouco mais em nossa farsa, mas nem tanto porque precisávamos fazer aparecer para certas pessoas presentes ali. Luis tinha de ser um cara sério e eu tinha de ser heterossexual.

Dei um abraço apertado em Rom na primeira oportunidade que tive. Ele estava feliz pelo bom momento na carreira e pela vida pessoal. Namorava firme, tinha planos e projetos, conseguia ganhar um bom dinheiro e até onde ele pode me dizer, os problemas com o irmão bipolar dele estavam sob controle.

"Não vai me dizer que Luis é seu novo beard?" – Rom me perguntou ao pé do ouvido.

"Longa curta história. É sim. Depois a gente fala a respeito."

Rom acenou, fez questão de puxar a mim e ao Luis para tirarmos uma foto juntos com os fotógrafos autorizados a circularem na recepção. Luis e eu tentamos permanecer próximos ao longo de todo evento, algo que não atrapalhou em nada os contatos que estabelecíamos por ali. Eu conversei com Billy Carton, que iria produzir um filme para a HBO com Tom Hanks e eu seria capaz de dar um pedaço do meu saudável fígado para fazer parte. Luis e eu só tivemos de nos beijar nos lábios uma única vez durante a festa mais ou menos próximos de um dos maiores fofoqueiros de Hollywood.

Quando chegamos em casa após a festa, Luis foi direto para o quarto de hóspedes. Estava exausto e um pouco bêbado. Eu ainda tive ânimo de tomar uma chuveirada ligeira só para relaxar o corpo. Eram duas da manhã e estava tarde demais para ligar para Quinn. Ainda assim, deixei uma mensagem de texto que ela poderia ler pela manhã. Peguei meu tablet e procurei notícias sobre a premiere. No primeiro site que acessei, havia uma foto minha e outra minha com o Luis em que estávamos abraçados. A comentarista de moda elogiava minha escolha da roupa para a ocasião. Noutro site já existia a especulação aquecida de que eu e Luis éramos namorados. No fórum de Slings, aquilo era fato consumado.

Ainda teríamos de enfrentar mais dois dias de Los Angeles. Havia a festa de Rom e por último um almoço de Luis com um representante de estúdio. Ele precisava vender idéias. Enquanto ele gastaria a saliva, eu planejava visitar Mike. Depois, volta a Nova York, ter certeza de cruzar com fotógrafos em LAX e, finalmente, casa. Encostei a cabeça no travesseiro e pensei em Quinn. Entendi que o trabalho promocional com Luis seria muito mais intenso para parecer verossímil. Rezava para que ela se mantivesse firme.

...

**15 de março de 2019**

**(Quinn)**

Irina olhava para mim com ceticismo. Por mais que afirmasse que estava tudo bem, ela ainda me olhava com ceticismo. Tudo bem que eu deixei de freqüentar o consultório dela por três meses (era a primeira vez no ano em que pisava os pés ali), e ela tinha todo o direito de desconfiar da minha aparente sanidade e insustentável leveza do ser. Por que ela não comprava? Porque eu estava naquela merda de consultório louca para explodir tantas coisas acumuladas e Irina me conhecia bem o suficiente para perceber minhas pequenas sutilezas.

"Então você está em completo acordo com o namoro de fachada da sua esposa com um homem que não é mais o seu melhor amigo e que mora no Brooklin" – ela abriu um sorriso quase sádico – "Deveria chamar isso de progresso."

"Você poderia me dar alta" – continuei a sorrir.

"Certamente. Eu poderia te dar alta para você largar a bolinha antes de rasgá-la."

"Desculpe" – larguei o brinquedo, só para dez segundos depois voltar a pegá-lo e manipulá-lo nervosamente em minhas mãos.

"Então Rachel vai de novo para Los Angeles terminar de gravar a série?"

"É a última temporada."

"Você deve estar feliz por ela não precisar ficar tanto tempo longe de casa."

"Ultimamente Rachel quer ficar longe de casa o máximo que puder" – desabafei.

"Qual a razão para não querer ficar em casa?"

"Ela quer trabalhar o máximo possível antes de engravidar."

"Isso é uma maravilha. Quando vocês planejam aumentar a família?"

"Ela quer fazer isso no fim do ano."

"Ela?" – doutora Irina ajeitou-se no sofá – "Ela, mas não você" – afirmou categoricamente – "Não pensa em ter mais filhos, Quinn?"

"Claro que sim, doutora. Mas penso em ter mais um filho depois dos 30. Pelo menos é uma idade em que posso ter algum tipo de segurança e estabilidade para lidar com uma criança. Talvez aprenda a lidar com uma até lá de forma que eu possa pensar em soluções mais razoáveis diante de birras e outros problemas. Sei lá... talvez aos 30 eu possa ter o controle e a paciência para me entender com garotinhas birrentas de sete anos que se julga ser melhor do que eu" – estourei e tinha a ligeira impressão de que Irina estava satisfeita.

"Muito bem" – ela disse no habitual tom neutro – "Agora vá até ali, tome um copo de água e recomece."

Obedeci feito uma boa garotinha. No consultório da doutora Irina havia um galão de água mineral num cantinho e alguns copos descartáveis. Me servi de um copo e bebi tão rápido que nem percebi que estava mesmo com sede. Tossi, respirei fundo, peguei novamente a bolinha de apertar e sentei-me na poltrona. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos antes da doutora se manifestar novamente.

"Agora, com calma, me conte o que houve com Beth."

"Não tive problemas com Beth" – disse ainda turrona e ganhei o silêncio como resposta.

Suspirei. Como era difícil dobrar aquela mulher. Tinha uma teoria de que era uma tarefa impossível inclusive. Dizem que psicólogos sempre tinham seus respectivos psicólogos para poder lidar com tanta neura que recebiam diariamente. Minha teoria era de que Irina era um monstro impassível que dispensava esse tipo de recurso. O silêncio dela me derrotou.

"Meu sogro sofreu um ataque cardíaco no ano novo."

"Oh! Ele está bem?"

"Está sim. Ficou um mês de molho para se recuperar e até onde sei, ele vai pedir demissão do hospital para trabalhar na OSU."

"Qual OSU?" – Irina perguntou e eu estranhei por um instante – "Há uma OSU no Oregon."

"Sim, claro. É a de Ohio mesmo. Enfim, agora ele está bem, mas no dia em que tudo aconteceu foi horrível. Rachel foi com ele na ambulância, Johnny levou Shelby e Santana. E eu fiquei para trás com Beth. Ela me disse coisas e eu perdi o controle. Então eu bati nela... dei um tapa na cara dela, forte. Um tapa em uma menininha de sete anos... Desde então toda a aproximação que fiz simplesmente foi em vão. Beth me odeia ainda mais, se é que era possível."

"Isso é uma pena, Quinn."

"É sim... apesar das coisas horríveis que ouvi, eu não deveria ter perdido o controle."

"Talvez" – Irina deixou o tablet de lado e arrumou mais uma vez a postura – "Mas não acho que você deva se preocupar com isso agora."

"Como não? Doutora, aquele tapa em Beth me persegue desde então. Eu tenho pesadelos com aquilo."

"Vou te fazer uma pergunta, Quinn. Seja direta. Você pensa que fracassou com Beth?"

Aquela pergunta atingiu o meu coração como uma flechada. Eu a odiava por ser tão ao ponto.

"Eu a abandonei, doutora" – praticamente cuspi as palavras – "Eu tinha 16 anos, não sabia o que fazer. Minha mãe estava ao meu lado no parto e disse que poderíamos dar um jeito. Mesmo assim eu tive muito medo e abandonei a minha filha no hospital. Mesmo contra a vontade de Puck, mesmo depois de tê-la nos meus braços e de amá-la instantaneamente como nunca havia amado ninguém em toda minha vida, nem mesmo Rachel. Fui uma covarde e assinei uns papeis abrindo mão de qualquer direito sobre Beth e a deixei lá para Shelby a pegar. Se eu não tive coragem de ser uma mãe para a Beth, que era apenas um ser indefeso e completamente dependente, como posso querer ser mãe de novo?"

"Mas olha o exemplo de Shelby. Não foi a sua sogra que abriu mão de duas meninas e mesmo assim pode se tornar uma boa mãe para Beth?"

"Ela foi paga para largar as filhas. Eu o fiz por vontade própria."

"Você se arrepende?"

Fechei os olhos, limpei as lágrimas e respirei fundo.

"Sim e não."

"Importa de elaborar?"

"Sim porque eu perdi a minha chance. Não porque Beth recebe a melhor criação possível. Nada lhe falta: carinho, casa, comida, escola, amigos... ela é uma criança feliz até onde eu sei."

Irina voltou a pegar o tablet e naquele instante eu queria simplesmente pegar aquela merda de computador e arremessá-lo na janela. Mas fiquei quieta com meus demônios enquanto ela fazia um silêncio mortal.

"Quinn" – ela disse cautelosa – "Vamos fazer um exercício hipotético aqui. Como você imagina que seria a sua vida se tivesse ficado com Beth? Acha que teria se mudado para Nova York e se casado com Rachel?"

"Acho que não. Acho que ficaria em Lima com minha mãe. Talvez tentaria um relacionamento com Puck ou com qualquer outro que aceitasse uma mãe solteira, arrumaria um emprego de meio-expediente, tentaria entrar na Community College... não sei."

"Você sequer tentaria lutar pelo amor de sua vida?"

"Rachel sempre esteve destinada à grandiosidade, doutora, enquanto eu tive sorte. Ela viria a Nova York de qualquer maneira, talvez com Finn Hudson, e seria bem-sucedida. Enquanto eu leria a cada notícia sobre a carreira dela."

"Parece mesmo uma vida de uma covarde, Quinn Fabray."

"Eu sei que sou uma..."

"Sinto de decepcionar, mas não é. Tudo o que fez, tudo que passou até aqui, foi um caminho de alguém lutador e com muita coragem. Você, Quinn Fabray, é uma pessoa de muita coragem e espírito e duvido muito que se conformaria com uma vida medíocre sabendo de todo potencial que tem, mesmo se tivesse criando uma filha. Mas o que está feito está feito, certo? Você passou por uma prova muito dura ao abrir mão de Beth, mas que bom que o destino trabalhou ao seu favor, apesar de não enxergar isso."

"A senhora dá crédito demais a mim" – limpei as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Você dá crédito de menos a si mesma" – ela falou austera – "Não digo se é cedo ou tarde para se ter ou não um filho, Quinn, mas será que você nunca parou para pensar que o seu receio da maternidade é repetir Beth? De fracassar?"

"Talvez" – disse com a voz trêmula.

"Duas coisas, Quinn: primeiro você precisa se abrir com Rachel. Se você não está preparada para ter filhos tão logo, ela tem o direito de saber a razão verdadeira. Segundo, nós vamos trabalhar nessa questão em nossos próximos encontros. Você não pode mais se martirizar. Entendo que o que aconteceu na passagem de ano foi horrível e aposto que foi um momento confuso, agressões físicas não devem acontecer, mas elas acontecem. Então vamos trabalhar nisso, ok?"

"Ok."

"Espero você semana que vem."

"Semana que vem?"

"Precisamos correr atrás, Quinn. E essas coisas não podem ficar para daqui a quinze dias."

Fui para casa incerta de com me sentia. Peguei um táxi porque não confiava no meu emocional naquele instante. Poderia me distrair, perder estações com minha distração. Chovia naquele instante e eu queria revirar os olhos pelo cenário clichê. O tempo era reflexo do um estado de espírito.

"Chegamos senhorita" – o taxista chamou minha atenção.

Paguei o homem, entrei no prédio e subi pelo elevador. Assim que cheguei em casa, flagrei minha mulher falando ao celular com uma taça de vinho em mãos. Havia um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha, mas eu não sentia fome. Ao contrário, meu estômago parecia revirar. Fui ao nosso quarto, tirei meus sapatos no closet, além do meu casaco, minhas bijuterias, minha calça jeans e minha blusa, só não a minha aliança. Vesti um blusão e meus pés ficaram felizes quando eu os coloquei no chinelinho macio de ficar em casa. Assim que voltei para a sala, Rachel continuava a andar de um lado ao outro falando no celular. A taça repousava na mesa de jantar. Fui até a cozinha e conferi a origem do cheiro bom. Sopa de legumes com carne de soja, pães caseiros quentinhos e a taça de vinho aberta. Optei pelo vinho e me servi de uma taça bem cheia. Fechei os olhos quando o néctar desceu suave em minha garganta.

"Boa noite" – Rachel entrou na cozinha e me deu um beijo na boca que foi bem vindo – "Como foi o dia?"

"Bem" – forcei um meio sorriso.

"E como foi a terapia?"

"A cacetada usual."

"Quer falar a respeito?" – ela segurou na minha mão e a acariciou levemente.

"Agora não" – Rachel acenou, respeitou – "Com quem falava ao telefone?"

"Minha mãe."

"Como estão as coisas lá em Columbus?"

"Caminhando eu acho. Beth está bem" – Rachel sabia que sempre gostava de saber sobre ela em primeiro lugar – "Meu pai pediu demissão e deve assinar contrato com a OSU nos próximos dias. Primeiro para trabalhar no Centro Médico. Aulas só mesmo no próximo semestre."

"Isso é bom, certo?"

"Só por ele não estar mais naquela loucura, é excelente. Minha mãe disse que ele criticou que anexo ao hospital tem uma lojinha de lembrancinhas da OSU. Disse que a pessoa vai se tratar lá depois de um acidente vascular, e sai com uma caneta com a logo da universidade. Que era uma grande sacada universitária para se conseguir trocados para pagar as agulhas" – ela riu sozinha.

"Isso porque o seu pai foi um Buckeye."

"Isso passa. Logo ele vai estar adaptado e feliz."

"Tomara" – pelo jeito que Rachel me olhou, o meu falso entusiasmo não convencia – "O que foi?"

"Tem certeza que não quer falar sobre o seu encontro com Irina?"

"Absoluta. Tudo que quero é tomar essa taça de vinho, comer um pouco dessa sopa gostosa, assistir um filme e dormir."

"Ok..."

Ela me deu um selinho e arrumou a mesinha da cozinha para jantarmos. Sei que a doutora recomendou que eu abrisse o jogo com Rachel, mas eu não queria mais drama por hoje. Eu só queria dormir.

...

**16 de março de 2019**

**(Santana)**

"Por que não?" – Johnny perguntou enquanto fazíamos algumas abdominais no Central Park.

"Porque... eu odeio... Finn... Hudson..." – respondi enquanto continuava a fazer o exercício.

Eu pagava mensalidade em academia que frequentava de duas a três vezes por semana, mas me exercitar no parque num dia de sol ao lado de Johnny era muito melhor. A gente andava de bicicleta, corria, fazíamos qualquer atividade, até pedir para jogar um pouco de softball com alguns dos garotos que aproveitavam a área. Mas, principalmente, conversávamos sobre as mais diversas bobagens. Terminei de fazer a minha sequência de abdominais e sentei-me em cima da toalha colocada à grama. Tomei um gole da minha água.

"Ele não me parece ser um cara ruim. Pelo menos foi a impressão que tive daquele encontro com a sua antiga turma em Lima."

"Você o odiaria se eu dissesse que tirei a virgindade dele?" – Johnny ficou em silêncio, tipicamente refletindo sobre o assunto.

"Você gostava dele?" – ele disse claramente incomodado.

"Por deus, não!" – fui enfática – "Eu o odiava e passar a noite com ele foi um horror. Ainda bem que não durou muito."

"Então?" – Johnny estava confuso.

"Foi uma estupidez, um momento de insanidade por parte de alguém extremamente idiota" – apontei para mim mesma.

"Foi na mesma época que ele namorou Rachel?"

"Não, foi quando os dois terminaram pela primeira vez. Quer saber? Esquece. O meu estômago é frágil e eu sempre sinto náuseas quando me lembro daquela noite."

"Agora sou eu que não quero ir. Nunca mais vou olhar para esse cara do mesmo jeito" – Johnny resmungou. Ele ficava sexy quando resmungava. Beijei o rosto do meu namorado e o abracei de lado.

"Por outro lado, a gente vai ter de ir."

"Por quê?" – era de gargalhar a forma como as coisas foram invertidas em nossa conversa.

"Porque eu não confio em Finn Hudson e sei que ele é idiota o bastante para dar em cima da minha irmã na frente da mulher dela. E sim, Finn é estúpido desse jeito. Ele deu em cima da minha irmã enquanto ela namorava Jesse St James. Ele teve a coragem de cantar Jesse's Girl na frente de todo mundo na sala do coral. Detalhe adicional: isso aconteceu dois meses depois de ter chutado a bunda dela em prol da popularidade."

"Que cara de pau."

"Finn Hudson é um escroto, o meu sexto sentido diz que ele não está na cidade só para visitar Kurt e rever os amigos."

"Ok, ficaremos atentos então."

Johnny ficou de pé primeiro e depois esticou a mão para me ajudar a me levantar. Pegamos a toalha e caminhamos até nossas bicicletas para voltarmos para o meu apartamento. Johnny praticamente se mudava para lá nos fins de semana. Chegava sexta-feira e só ia embora no domingo. Isso fora a quantidade de vezes em que procurávamos estar juntos. Estavamos tão juntos que quando não falava com ele sequer por telefone seja por qualquer razão, sentia falta. Era como se faltasse algo muito importante no meu dia.

Pensava nisso até quando estava no meio de uma das minhas inúmeras viagens rápidas de negócios em que algumas vezes só passava 24 horas no lugar. Ou menos, como era o caso de Pittsburgh, para visitar os centros de extração do gás natural. O que sabia era que utilizava bastante os jatinhos da Weiz Co nesses últimos meses.

Johnny também começou a viajar devido ao sucesso do livro em que ele contou a história de alguns personagens e lugares underground de Manhattan. Havia as pequenas feiras literárias em que ele marcava presença para falar sobre literatura e do livro em que escreveu. Recebia cachê para tal. Ele também estava entusiasmado com o projeto seguinte em escrever sobre Brooklin e a música. Ele vai falar sobre as bandas e cenários da região e como ela foi tratada dentro da nossa música popular. É um trabalho de pesquisa muito interessante. Eu vi o projeto que ele fez para apresentar ao editor e só estava aguardando o adiantamento para começar a fazer pesquisa de campo, porque ele já estava visitando as bibliotecas e consultando o arquivo do New York Times em busca de referências históricas. Johnny estava feliz com isso, realizado até. Não falava mais em escrever um novo romance tão cedo depois que se descobriu pesquisador e dos bons.

Semana que vem ele passaria dois dias em Omaha, no Nebraska, ao passo que eu teria de dar um "pulo" até Houston. Ainda não era fácil construir um relacionamento nessas bases, mas acredito que estávamos indo muito bem. Durante a semana, eu poderia ser a empresária séria com dom particular com os números. Nos fins de semana, poderia ser apenas a velha Santana Berry-Lopez que gostava secretamente de coisas geek, de música hipster e de vestir camisetas surradas de bandas punk.

Chegamos em casa e fomos direto para o chuveiro. Nosso banho bem que começou inocente, como dois primos se divertindo na ducha ao lado da piscina, só que sem biquíni ou sunga. Mas foi questão de pouco tempo até Johnny começar a ter uma ereção. Ele me abraçou e me beijou debaixo da ducha de um jeito que eu adorava. A água parece que potencializava a sensibilidade da pele em meio às carícias. A mão dele encontrou meus seios enquanto continuávamos a nos beijar, mas não permaneceu muito tempo ali. Enquanto o braço esquerdo me abraçava, o direito até o meu sexo e senti os dedos dele encontrar o meu clitóris. Ele fazia movimentos lentos que me deixavam louca. Quando meu pequeno apêndice sensível cresceu e começou a pulsar, ele me penetrou com dois dedos e continuou uma lenta e prazerosa tortura entrando e saindo.

"Rápido, " – sussurrei – "Mais rápido e mais forte, por favor."

"Ainda não" – ele me abraçou mais forte, sustentando um corpo uma vez que minhas pernas ficavam mais e mais trêmulas. Continuou a me beijar enquanto trabalhava com as mãos e me deixava a beira da insanidade.

Tentei fazê-lo acelerar respondendo com a mesma moeda. Segurei o pênis agora totalmente ereto e o segurei. Minha mão passeava por todo comprimento para cima e para baixo num movimento lento que também o deixava maluco.

"Não vale" – ele disse tentando controlar a respiração.

"Então faça algo a respeito."

Johnny puxou minha perna para a cintura dele e me penetrou. Meus olhos reviraram em prazer quando ele começou a estocar com firmeza, como eu gostava. Eu gozei primeiro, mas Johnny continuou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido, o que me levava à segunda onda. Então eu o senti me preencher, o que me levou ao segundo orgasmo. Ele diminuiu a intensidade do movimento e se retirou enquanto me dava os mais doces beijos. Estávamos ofegantes e a água do chuveiro começou a esfriar. Nos limpamos rapidamente e nos vestimos.

"Eu preparo o nosso almoço" – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto enquanto eu vestia um short e uma camiseta. Ele decidiu ficar só de bermuda.

Passei um creme no cabelo antes de secar. Depois que me livrei do barulho do secador, pude escutar a música que Johnny colocou na cozinha. Era um hábito dele fazer qualquer atividade física doméstica ouvindo música.

"Conkers shining on the ground/ The air is cooler/ And i feel like i Just started uni/ walking backwards to my van/ You're at your window/ and i'm tripping every time i think of/ lying in your attic/ i can feel the static/ the storm has broken heavens open"

Ele ouvia novamente "Zorbing", do Stornoway. Johnny tinha obsessão pela banda e era algo recente, apesar de Stornoway ser antiga. Gostava da mistura de música bucólica e urbana ao mesmo tempo. Cabia muito bem com a paisagem campestre do Reino Unido. Entrei na cozinha e balancei a cabeça ao vê-lo de bermuda e com avental. Era um visual e tanto.

"Suco de laranja?" – mostrou a jarra. Mas não era suco novo. Tínhamos feito no café da manhã.

"Não, obrigada" – entrei de vez na cozinha e o beijei no ombro antes de ir até a geladeira – "O que vai fazer?"

"Minha especialidade."

Que era alguma carne grelhada ao molho pesto. Ou era isso ou era macarrão. Ele também sabia montar saladas cruas. As habilidades culinárias de Johnny eram limitadas, assim como as minhas, mas a gente sobrevivia.

"Vinho?"

"Nada de beber a essa hora, mocinha" – espiei ele preparando o filé de peixe.

"Quer ajuda?"

"Corta o tomate e lava as folhas?"

Acenei. Bastava um tomate para nós dois e ainda sobraria. Johnny cantava baixinho acompanhando a música enquanto continuava a trabalhar em nossa refeição.

"A gente poderia comprar um filme para vermos" – sugeri.

"O último da Michele Williams está disponível?" – Johnny tinha uma queda pela Michele Williams. Ele não admitia, mas ela era uma espécie de musa indie. E Johnny gostava de filmes indies, ao passo que eu tinha nada contra blockbusters, apesar de apreciar o lado indie da força. Só que no meu caso, isso estava mais para a música do que para o cinema.

"Posso verificar."

Fui até minha televisão e manejei o controle remoto para ver o que havia disponível para compra. Não tinha o filme da Michele Williams, mas tinha a adaptação de "A Visita Cruel do Tempo", do livro de Jennifer Egan, para o cinema, depois de receber um tratamento HBO anos atrás. Johnny foi o primeiro a ler o livro, porque além do Pulitzer, ele soube que a autora se inspirou na música "The Passenger", do Iggy Pop. Isso aconteceu um ano depois em que nos mudamos para cá. Johnny passou o livro para Quinn, que passou o livro para Mike, que passou o livro para mim e por último Rachel. Por fim, Johnny revendeu o exemplar para o sebo. Ele tinha esse hábito, diferente de Quinn, de vender tudo que lia para os sebos e não fazer volume. Era hábito de alguém que tinha mudado de casa por um considerável número de vezes. Agora não. A gente compra a maior parte dos livros no formato de e-book e não dá para vender os arquivos para um sebo. Por outro lado, também não faz volume. Só ocupa memória. Ouvi o liquidificador ser acionado, barulhos diversos e por fim Johnny chamou para servir.

"O cheiro está bom" – disse enquanto me servi com o peixe, o molho e a salada.

"Espero que o gosto também esteja."

Levamos nossos pratos até a sala e sentamos no chão encostados ao sofá com o prato em cima da mesinha de centro de vidro. Para beber, suco de uva em caixinha.

"Ficou bom?"

Acenei. Estava gostoso. De verdade. Demos uma pausa no filme e ele fez questão de recolher os pratos e trazer o sorvete de sobremesa. Era um pote pequeno, por isso só foi preciso trazer o pote e duas colheres.

O filme era bom. Realmente bom. Estava empolgada com a atuação de Jennifer Lawrence no papel da cleptomaníaca. Natalie Portman também estava bem. Assim como Zac Efron, que aprendeu a atuar de uns tempos para cá. Ele estava ótimo. Assistia às cenas e tomava o sorvete. Às vezes meu olhar se encontrava com o de Johnny, às vezes fazíamos pequenos comentários sobre as diferenças de adaptação. Era uma situação extremamente caseira e gostosa. Eu, Johnny, um filme, um pote de sorvete, a informalidade da minha casa. Tudo tão simples, mas que deixava o meu coração aquecido. Estava feliz. Então ouvi uma frase que pensei não ter ouvido. Olhei para Johnny com a testa franzida porque não pensava que tivesse escutado certo.

"O quê?"

"Casa comigo?" – ele tirou o pote de sorvete e a colher de minhas mãos e colocou tudo em cima da mesinha. Então segurou a minha mão gelada com a dele que também estava gelada. Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e olhou nos meus olhos – "Santana Berry-Lopez, por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse universo, você se casaria comigo?"

Eu acho que o canto da minha boca estava sujo de sorvete. Meu coração disparou, meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas em emoção. Fiquei momentaneamente muda com o choque. Vi o semblante de Johnny cair, ele soltou a minha mão e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado completamente mudo.

"Desculpe pela tolice" – a voz dele saiu embaçada.

Então reagi ao choque. Segurei a mão dele com nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Eu caso" – disse baixinho.

"O quê?" – foi a vez dele franzir a testa em dúvida.

"Eu caso. Eu, Santana Berry-Lopez aceito casar contigo, John Edward Hall Jr."

O sorriso dele foi incrível. Ele chorava e sorria. E eu também.

"Seremos uma dupla e tanto, San."

"Nós já somos, Jonnhy Boy."

Ele segurou meu rosto com delicadeza e me beijou. Foi quando o vi tirar a caixinha do bolso da bermuda e mostrar um anel de brilhante simples e discreto. Achei lindo. Johnny tirou o anel da caixa e o colocou no meu dedo da mão direita, então o beijou.

"Eu te amo, Santana Berry-Lopez. Mais do que tudo nessa vida!"

"Eu também, Johnny" – disse completamente emocionada.

Ficamos a nos beijar sentados no chão da sala enquanto o filme rolava na televisão. Foi um dos momentos mais incríveis da minha vida.

...

**(Quinn)**

Rachel estava produzida demais para o meu gosto. Ela vestiu uma calça jeans, botas, a blusa linda que tinha, o casaco de mil dólares e arrumou o cabelo como se estivesse prestes a se encontrar com algum produtor em companhia do agente. Mas não ia. Estávamos a caminho de um encontro com a turma de Lima, menos Mike, em que o convidado principal era Finn Hudson.

"Não acha que está produzida demais?" – critiquei.

"Não acha que está produzida de menos?" – ela rebateu.

Olhei para as minhas roupas. Meu vestido não era ruim, meu sapato de salto também não era, e o meu casaco não custava mil dólares, mas quem disse que roupa bonita tinha de ser cara? A crítica de Rachel me irritou profundamente. Uma coisa era Santana me encher a paciência. Outra completamente era a minha mulher. Feria mais quando a crítica partia de Rachel. Resmunguei e coloquei uma echarpe. Olhei o espelho de corpo inteiro do nosso closet. Eu estava bem. Minha maquiagem estava em ordem, meu cabelo estava penteado amarrado para trás de um jeito bonito.

"Qual é o problema com as minhas roupas?"

"Elas são sempre as mesmas" – não entendia qual era a irritação de Rachel.

"Oh, desculpe por não ser uma atriz de cinema e não ter a obrigação de usar uma roupa e descartá-la em seguida."

"Eu não faço isso" – Rachel cruzou os braços – "Até onde sei, quem costumava se livrar das minhas roupas era você."

"Grande erro. Eu deveria deixar você usar casacos com bichos tricotados, aquelas saias horríveis e indecentes, além das meias. Oh, o horror daquelas meias três quartos."

Rachel virou o rosto num gesto que me lembrou muito aquela irritante diva de McKinley High. verdade que eu me apaixonei por aquela diva, ainda assim, foi estranho.

"Já estou descendo" – ela passou a mão na bolsa da vez e saiu pisando duro.

Suspirei. Não queria ir nesse tal encontro no bar para recepcionar Finn Hudson. Não queria mesmo. Por outro lado, jamais deixaria minha mulher sozinha ao lado daquele gigante abobado de meia tigela. Tranquei nossa casa e desci até a garagem. Rachel estava me esperando do lado do motorista. Geralmente eu dirigia. Quando fazia isso era porque eu não estava em condições ou porque ela queria provar algum ponto. Qual, eu dificilmente adivinhava na hora. Descemos até o Alberta's. Não era o melhor lugar, mas era o nosso bar cativo. Fomos as primeiras a chegar graças a obsessão por pontualidade de Rachel até para esse tipo de encontro.

"Whisky" – pedi a Rose, a garçonete usual.

"Suco de laranja" – Rachel me encarou – "Começando pesado logo cedo?"

"Não nove e meia da noite e acredito que não esteja cedo para coisa alguma."

"Espero que quando nossos amigos chegarem, você possa melhorar essa cara e ser minimamente sociável, Fabray."

"Prometo que não irei me esforçar" – respondi atravessado como sempre fazia quando ela me chamava simplesmente de Fabray – "Especialmente para Finn Hudson."

"Não entendo qual a sua birra com ele. Ainda."

"Não entendo porque você resolveu voltar a ser amiguinha dele depois de todo esse tempo."

Rose trouxe o whisky. Ótimo. O primeiro gole desceu rasgando e aquilo era tudo que precisava. Sorri com a sensação e depois deparei-me com o olhar incrédulo e Rachel.

"Isso é realmente necessário?"

"Para ficar diante de você, do jeito em que está, é altamente necessário."

A minha noite conseguiu piorar quando vi o gigante entrar em companhia de Kurt, que estava com David. Aquele Noobs era só sorriso quando recebeu um abraço da minha mulher, enquanto a mim foi reservado um aceno. Tomei mais um gole da minha bebida. Que Rachel me carregasse de volta para casa.

"O que deu em você para aparecer assim de repente?" – perguntei a Finn.

"Vim visitar um projeto de coral comunitário que existe no Queens. Eles se dispuseram a ajudar a mim e Tina com o nosso de Lima. Depois, foi bom aproveitar para visitar vocês" – ele esticou o olhar para minha mulher. Não sei se me deu mais raiva dele ou dela, por abrir um sorriso para o babaca.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Finn. Fico muito feliz do projeto estar caminhando" – Rachel tocou no braço de fim e o meu sangue começou a ferver.

"Está sim. Você, inclusive, poderia nos dar a honra de ir lá conhecer algum dia."

"Por que Tina não veio?" – perguntei atravessado.

"Ela tem o marido e o filho... aliás, Don é uma graça de moleque. Você precisa ver como ela ficou bem com a maternidade..."

Nesse meio tempo Santana e Johnny chegaram de mãos dadas, interrompendo a fala de Hudson.

"Olá!" – Santana sentou-se ao meu lado – "E aí, Hambuglar, como está? Lady Hummel? Garoto colorido?"

Acenei para Santana. O sorriso confiante de Finn desapareceu por um instante. Minha cunhada podia ficar em silêncio pelo resto da noite. Já valeu.

"Rose" – ela gritou – "Traga uma garrafa de champagne. A melhor que tiver na casa!"

"Qual é a ocasião?" – Kurt perguntou.

"Não é a presença de Finessa, posso garantir" – Santana mostrou a mão direita que estampava um anel de brilhantes.

"Oh meu deus" – Rachel levou as mãos à boca e abriu um sorriso. Desta vez eu compartilhava da alegria – "Santy!"

"Isso..." – Kurt parecia chocado.

"É isso mesmo!" – Johnny bateu a mão contra o próprio peito – "Esse maluco aqui vai tornar essa maluca matemática uma mulher honesta."

O champagne chegou e comemoramos. Dei um abraço forte parabenizando Santana e Johnny. Até que em fim, eu diria. Estava na hora desses dois unirem as escovas de dente. Brindamos à saúde dos dois. E foi nesse momento que Brittany chegou com Jill, que tornou-se uma companhia freqüente dela desde que se mudou para Nova Jersey. Britt aparentou ficar em choque com a notícia do noivado, mas bebeu do champagne e deu um abraço apertado em Santana dizendo coisas ao pé do ouvido que só as duas saberiam. Foi um momento icônico, eu diria.

"Nunca pensei que fosse viver para o dia em que alguém se dispusesse a desposar Santana Berry-Lopez" – Kurt comentou em tom de brincadeira – "Isso é sinal dos tempos, minha gente."

"Você é oficialmente o meu herói" – Finn completou – "Conseguiu domar Satan."

Pelo franzir na testa de Johnny, a piada dele não foi bem recebida, mas ele não respondeu.

"Ou eu consegui levá-lo para o meu inferninho" – Santana respondeu.

"Rose" – gritei para a garçonete – "Outra champagne. Essa é por minha conta."

"E cebola empanada" – Brittany completou.

"Já pensam em aumentar a família?" – Finn perguntou e ganhou mais estranhamentos.

"Orca. Ainda nem penso na data do casamento, quanto mais em aumentar família. Além do mais, Johnny e eu temos tanto a curtir. Ter filho só depois dos 30."

Sorri para Santana. Era algo que Rachel precisava ouvir. Um conselho sábio.

"Ah, eu não sei" – Rachel debateu – "Li em vários artigos científicos que a idade ideal para uma mulher ter um filho é aos 25 anos. É quando ela está no auge da saúde hormonal."

"Bobagem" – disparei e Rachel me encarou. Emudeci e tomei um gole do champagne.

"Falou a garota que engravidou aos 16" – Finn me provocou – "Mas eu concordo com Rachel. Eu já teria tido um filho se estivesse casado. É bom ter filhos enquanto ainda se tem energia para cuidar deles. Não é mesmo Brittany?"

Brittany olhou para o lado e levantou os braços.

"Engravidei por acidente. Sou grata pelo Robby, mas eu teria esperado se pudesse."

"Viu?" – disse intransigente – "Acho que esse assunto morre por aqui."

"Por quê?" – Finn me desafiou – "Porque Rachel gostaria de ter filhos de forma planejada e responsável ao passo que você preferiu abandonar a sua filha tão logo ela nasceu?" – aquilo me feriu.

"Finn, não..." – Rachel disse baixinho.

"Se você estivesse comigo, as coisas seriam diferentes" – Finn falou em tom baixo e doce, como se só Rachel fosse escutá-lo.

"Você não tem vergonha?" – Johnny levantou a voz – "A esposa dela está sentada em na sua frente, seu idiota. A vida delas não te diz respeito. Quem é você para dizer uma merda dessas sobre Quinn? Bem que Santana disse que você é um bosta."

"Johnny..." – vi Brittany segurar no braço dele. A preocupação era evidente no rosto de todo mundo.

"O quê?" – Finn levantou o tom de voz – "Repete o que disse?"

"Cara, você é um bosta sem noção."

"Você quer resolver isso lá fora como um homem?" – Finn se levantou.

"Com todo prazer!"

"Johnny!" – Santana o segurou pelo braço e David a apoiou – "Johnny, esse cara é um escroto que não merece esse tipo de atenção. Vamos embora!"

"Você é um bosta!" – Johnny repetia e tentava avançar sobre Finn – "Desrespeita as meninas achando que é o maioral. Mas você é um merda."

"Você é um drogado" – Finn rebateu – "Aposto que vai cheirar todo dinheiro dela."

Àquela altura, estávamos todos em pé entre os dois. David segurou Johnny enquanto Kurt e Rachel faziam barreira entre os dois. O dono do bar gritou e pegou mais um cara para expulsar Johnny do Alberta's. Foi quando eu vi Finn observado Johnny ser arrastado para fora como se tivesse triunfado. Naquele instante meu sangue ferveu ao limite. Fui até Finn e bati no rosto dele com toda força que tinha. Por um momento, tudo parou. Kurt, Brittany e Rachel não se mexiam. Nem mesmo Finn.

"Você é um bosta" – disse séria e depois me voltei para minha mulher – "Se quiser, pode ficar aqui com ele, o problema é seu. Eu vou embora com San e Johnny."

Virei as costas e fui em direção à saída do bar.

Antes que alcançasse a saída, senti alguém pegando na minha mão. Era Rachel. Sem dizer uma palavra, deixamos o bar juntas. Johnny ainda estava sendo contido na calçada, enquanto Santana abria a carteira para compensar o transtorno e para que o dono do Alberta's não chamasse a polícia. Passei pela pequena multidão e cheguei até Johnny. Ele se acalmou um pouco quando segurei o braço dele.

"Obrigada" – dei um beijo no rosto de Johnny.

Olhei mais uma vez para Rachel, que falou algo rapidamente com Santana antes de me acompanhar. Eram dez e meia da noite. Era cedo. E o encontro com os amigos estava encerrado. Rachel pegou o volante e voltamos para casa em tenebroso silêncio.

Assim que chegamos em casa, joguei o meu casaco no armário da entrada, os meus sapatos e fui até o closet arrancar aquele vestido o mais rápido possível. Sentia raiva de Finn e até mesmo de Rachel por ter instigado o assunto para provar o ponto de vista dela na frente de todos ali, em especial do Shitty Hudson. Coloquei uma roupa velha, a camiseta estava rasgada, e saí do quarto para tomar um copo de água. Rachel estava sentada curvada no sofá da sala com o antebraço apoiado nas coxas e os dedos entrelaçados. Olhava para baixo. Fui até a sala e sentei-me na poltrona ao lado.

"Perdão" – a voz dela saiu fraquejada.

Não respondi. Levantei-me da poltrona e fui para o meu quarto. Deitei na cama, me enrolei com o cobertor e fechei os olhos. Fingi que estava dormindo quando Rachel também deitou-se ao meu lado. Ela passou o braço na minha cintura, como se fosse a concha maior e se acomodou.

"Perdão" – ela sussurrou – "Eu te amo, Quinn" – continuei a fingir que dormia.


	28. Abril de 2019

**11 de abril de 2019**

**(Quinn)**

"Diz alguma coisa!"

Por mais que Santiago estivesse com pressa para uma resposta, ainda estava ocupada tentando elaborar uma boa resposta diante ao estranhamento que a nova concepção do projeto do filme. A versão original era uma obra-prima visual. A versão econômica tirava toda graça da invenção de Santiago para cair num lugar comum. A história também sofreu alterações que não eram interessantes. Os toques de ousadia no roteiro que Santiago havia sumido.

"Eu posso entender as concessões para baratear o projeto, mas e o roteiro?"

"Conversei com o pessoal e eles disseram que assim fica um produto mais fácil de se vender."

"Mesmo? Acho que o vendido é você! Não sou eu quem está insatisfeita numa produtora só por causa de um salário e um plano de saúde."

"Sem querer ser coorporativa, essa produtora me deu uma posição na qual eu me especializei para atuar. E daí se eu não faço os filmes? Ao menos estou atuando na minha área e me aperfeiçoando até o dia em que eu puder fazer minha carreira solo."

"Mesmo?" – Santiago sorriu incrédulo.

"Por causa da Bad Things tive oportunidade de ter contato com grandes fotógrafos, fiz um curso de atualização com Robert Richardson que valeu mais do os meus três anos de faculdade. Por causa da Bad Things o meu currículo aumenta à galope. Você, Rachel, todo mundo me enche o saco para sair e eu realmente não gosto de dirigir propagandas, mas acredite, Tiago, eu sei o que faço. Apesar de tudo, ainda tenho um pouco de ambição na carreira. Não estou tão passiva assim e eu sei o que estou fazendo."

"Não vai me dizer que a nova série de comédia vai vingar e você vai se enfurnar em Nova Rochelle mais uma vez?"

Sorri e tomei um pouco do meu suco de laranja. Isso sempre deixava Santiago meio maluco porque ele sabia que eu tinha algo a dizer e que era grande. Mas eu gostava de fazer suspense.

"O piloto da série de comédia não foi aprovado. Mas a Bad Things conseguiu emplacar o piloto da série de drama para a ABC Family. Eles começam a gravar em junho."

"E você estará nele?" – acenei negativo – "Então?"

"A Bad Things recebeu sinal verde para gravar Solar, em Reading, na Inglaterra. Vai receber 40 milhões da Paramount na produção. Começa neste verão... acho que você ouviu falar isso, certo? Michael Fassbender vai fazer o papel principal."

"Ouvi falar alguma coisa... por um acaso eles ofereceram a direção a você?"

"Não. Quem vai dirigir a fotografia é ninguém menos do que Jeff Curtis. Oscar à vista, certo?"

"Então?"

"Fui escalada para ser a operadora de câmera e para fazer o second unit" – sorri confiante.

Second unit significava que eu ficaria responsável pela direção de todo processo de filmagem das cenas e tomadas secundárias. Verdade que teria de ser mais fiel possível ao estilo de Jeff Curtis, o que requeria um bom exercício de humildade. Na prática, significaria que eu estaria no set em tempo integral. Operaria a câmera nas cenas principais com Curtis à frente e depois agiria de forma independente junto ao assistente de direção nas passagens menores. O bom nisso tudo é que além do meu salário fixo na Bad Things, eu ainda receberia um pagamento adicional pelas funções que iria desempenhar, como se fosse um profissional free lancer.

"Uau, isso é... muito bom para você, Fabray. De verdade."

"Eu disse que sei o que estou fazendo, Tiago. Não quero fazer uma carreira galgada na Bad Things e dirigir fotografia em publicidade a vida inteira. Não e isso. Eu, mais que ninguém, sei o quanto esse tipo de trabalho pode ser frustrante até porque não tem muito reconhecimento. Mas saiba que eu tenho o meu prazo."

"Quando será esse prazo?" – Santiago estava sério e ligeiramente frustrado.

"Verão de 2020. É o tempo que me dou lá dentro para fazer a maior rede de contatos possíveis para me sustentar depois como freela e com um agente."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

"E o nosso projeto?"

"Sei que o Luis está empenhado. Baratear o projeto de arte é até razoável, mas eu não acho que as concessões no roteiro sejam justas. Você deveria lutar pelo máximo de integridade do projeto."

Santiago pegou o copo de cerveja e deu uma longa golada. Limpou a boca da espuma e sorriu chorando.

"O que foi?" – perguntei.

"É tarde demais para voltar atrás, Fabray. Eu já vendi os direitos. A produtora do Luis explora como quiser o projeto de agora em diante. Claro que estou dentro, mas é isso."

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Isso não estava acontecendo. Santiago poderia ter feito todas as merdas do mundo com o projeto, menos a de vender os direitos. Tudo bem que a idéia era dele, a criação era dele, mas achei que éramos parceiros nisso. Também me sentia um pouco dona.

"Isso me leva ao segundo assunto que vim tratar contigo" – ele enfiou a mão na mochila e tirou de lá um cheque dele próprio no valor de dois mil dólares.

"O que é isso, Tiago?"

"A sua parte no projeto. Luis me pagou 20 mil pelos direitos mais 2% do valor de bilheteria."

Olhei para o cheque e balancei a cabeça. Oferecer 2% do valor da bilheteria era o acordo de praxe. Alguns atores também eram pagos com participação na bilheteria, mas isso representava uma aposta pessoal deles em troca de um salário de tabela sindical. Muitos atores ganharam alguns milhões com pagamento em participação da bilheteria, como George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Tom Hanks e Sandra Bullock. Em geral são produções com orçamento modesto, mas com potencial de lucrar alto. Também há casos de apostas milionárias em blockbusters. Estima-se que Robert Downey Jr ganhou 50 milhões de dólares em participação de bilheteria pelo primeiro filme dos Vingadores. Ainda assim, é sempre um risco do filme naufragar, afinal, é preciso devolver o dinheiro investido ao estúdio.

Cinema é arte. Mas é uma arte desenvolvida dentro de uma lógica de mercado: sem público e o conseqüente retorno que ele gera, a arte não existe e a câmera é desligada. Isso é algo válido para todos, até meso para o diretor que fazia a obra mais autoral e experimental, como Goddard. Sem dinheiro, não há cinema. Não importa de onde esse dinheiro venha: se é de uma indústria estabelecida que exige retorno, como é o caso da norte-americana, ou se vem de subsídios do governo que não exige retorno e os cineastas pegam dinheiro para financiar algumas nóias, como caracteriza alguns pólos da América Latina. O capital é uma presença obrigatória, até mesmo em produções amadoras. Indomável Sonhadora, por exemplo, custou 1,8 milhões e foi considerada uma produção não apenas independente como também amadora porque boa parte da equipe envolvida e elenco sequer era sindicalizada. Foi o primeiro trabalho de Benh Zeittin no cinema e era um sonho dele que conseguiu o aval de distribuição da FOX Searchlight, que é o braço desse estúdio que lida com produções independentes.

Aliás, se eu entendia um pouco dos caminhos das pedras, Luis deveria estar em contato com a FOX Searchlight para viabilizar o projeto. O primeiro filme indie dele também teve distribuição deste selo. Não é à toa que ele ordenou mudanças no projeto para o orçamento ficar abaixo de 10 milhões. Menor orçamento significa maior possibilidade de ter o projeto realizado. Mas a que custo?

"Eu não vou pegar esse cheque, Tiago."

"Mas foi o que combinamos. Você teria 10% de tudo, certo?"

"Mas não nessas circunstâncias. Fico feliz por você ter ao menos conseguido um bom dinheiro por um trabalho que você se dedica desde a faculdade, só que eu não concordo com o que aconteceu e não quero ter parte nisso. O Luis é um cara legal e tudo mais, só que é também um sujeito que quer se dar bem no meio. Ele te pagou 20 mil, para lucrar alguns milhões depois. Não é que esteja errado porque a gente sabe que as coisas na indústria funcionam dessa forma, mas você tinha de ter se protegido e protegido melhor o projeto."

"Não pensei na hora. Luis é bom de lábia e os 20 mil dólares encheram meus olhos. Além disso, estava precisando da grana para colocar o aluguel e o cartão de crédito em dia."

"Quanto você ganhou para fazer a webserie?"

"O preço da tabela do sindicato."

Balancei a cabeça mais uma vez. O preço da tabela do sindicato era o piso. E o piso era baixo. Se fosse pelo sindicato, eu estaria ganhando 2 mil dólares por mês, e não 6 mil. Luis era muito esperto. Não tinha duvidas de que ele prosperaria na indústria.

"Eu posso imaginar o que você está pensando, Fabray, que fui um otário. Só que eu estava passando fome, ok? Os bicos que eu pegava cobriam uma coisa e outra."

"Por que não me disse nada?" – bronqueei.

"Porque é um problema meu."

Santiago terminou de beber a garrafa de cerveja e ficamos em silêncio à mesa do pequeno restaurante barato há três ruas da Bad Things. Era uma situação estranha entre nós. Até então achava que ele contava absolutamente tudo para mim. Descobrir que não me feriu, apesar de não ter moral para tal uma vez que eu não contava tudo para um dos meus melhores amigos.

"Há previsão de quando o projeto vai começar?" – perguntei cautelosa.

"Daqui a um ano. Sei lá. Vai depender do quão depressa ele vai conseguir levantar a grana."

"Há outros projetos à frente?"

"Não sei dizer."

Acenei. Peguei o meu celular e acessei a agenda do meu número para checar alguns contatos.

"Lembra do Mark Millar?" – Santiago acenou – "Ouvi dizer que ele vai produzir um doc sobre a nova Broadway. Acho até que vão ligar para Rachel para tentar um depoimento."

"Fabray..."

"O quê, Tiago?"

"Eu sei o que está fazendo. Não precisa, ok? Sério! Se eu estiver precisando de algo urgente, vou gritar. Por hora eu consigo me virar."

"Certeza?"

"Certeza."

"Promete que vai me dizer se estiver precisando de trabalho?" – ele acenou e eu não tinha alternativa que não fosse aceitar e confiar.

"Bom..." – ele conferiu o relógio – "Você tem horário, Fabray."

Acenei. Dei um abraço apertado no meu amigo e nos despedimos ali mesmo. Precisava ajudar Santiago. Como eu ainda não sabia. Quem sabe eu não inventaria, eu mesma, um projeto?

Voltei para casa depois do expediente disposta a pensar em alguma coisa nesse sentido. Rachel estava em Los Angeles para gravar a série e dar uma de namorada do Luis na frente das câmeras. Ela não era a maior fã do Luis naquele exato instante. Santana estava viajando e eu não me sentia disposta a conversar com Johnny, Kurt, Brittany, Mike ou mesmo com qualquer pessoa da família, exceto Beth e Rachel. Irina propôs que eu tentasse uma forma de reaproximação diferente. Antes de tentar ganhar Beth diretamente, eu precisava ganhar os meus sogros. Fazia sentido. Se eles não gostavam de mim e Beth era criada por eles, então era lógico que ela gostasse de mim também por uma influência até mesmo involuntária da postura deles em relação a mim e a minha em relação a eles. Verdade seja dita: eu nunca tentei me aproximar de Shelby ou de Juan. Pensaria nisso depois.

Depois de um banho revigorante, fiz um sanduíche e me servir com um copo grande de suco. Fui para o escritório, fiquei diante do computador e fiz algumas pesquisas que pudessem me dar idéias para um filme. O ruim da internet era o excesso de informação. Talvez não fosse isso. Em cima do balcão estava uma edição impressa do terceiro livro do Johnny, o único que ele escreveu de forma decente, mas que pudera: não se tratava de um romance de ficção: algo que ele era desprovido de talento. Comecei a folhear o livro, olhei as fotos e prestei atenção naqueles personagens. Não era o cara dono da livraria alternativa que foi preso por roubar a guitarra do Billie Joe Armstrong num show do Green Day em Portland? Apertei os meus olhos diante da fotografia do sujeito gordo e barbudo e abri o Word. Escrevi uma sinopse.


	29. maio de 2019

**04 de maio de 2019**

**(Quinn)**

Lá estava eu recém chegada à casa dos meus sogros, minha mochila no chão encostada em minhas pernas, com um sorriso sem-graça morrendo de vontade de sair correndo de volta à Nova York. Ou talvez para Lima, para a casa da minha mãe. Pela primeira vez achava que o conselho de Irina em me aproximar dos meus sogros não foi boa coisa. Despencar para Columbus sem Rachel ou Santana para encarar Shelby, Juan e Beth com a cara e a coragem foi algo digno de insanidade mental.

"O que é isso?" – Beth perguntou ao pegar o grande pacote. Duas amigas dela estavam na casa. Dormiram junto com ela como um dos eventos planejados para o fim de semana de aniversário. Nem acreditava: Beth estava fazendo oito anos. Aparentemente essas duas melhores amigas dela iriam participar também da tarde no salão de beleza e depois comeriam na pizzaria com outras duas garotinhas.

"Acho que você vai ter que abrir para saber."

Beth ergueu uma sobrancelha. Uma. E me deu vontade de sorrir. Então era assim que Rachel se sentia quando eu erguia uma sobrancelha para ela: Era mesmo estranho e quase intimidador. Ali próximo estava Shelby, vigilante como uma leoa. A postura dela comigo sem Rachel ou Santana por perto mudava radicalmente. Eu virava uma estranha, uma indesejada. Mas decidi ignorá-la para me concentrar em Beth. As amigas estavam ansiosas para ver o que era e a incentivavam. Minha filha abriu o pacote com algum receio e abriu um pequeno sorriso quando encontrou.

"Obrigada" – ela disse timidamente em meio a excitação das colegas.

"Dê um abraço em Quinn" – Shelby ordenou.

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de dar os passos adiante e me dar um rápido abraço que eu procurei aproveitar o máximo que pude. Então voltou a se concentrar no novo brinquedo e nas colegas.

"Uma patinete?" – Shelby se aproximou com os braços cruzados – "Uma ótima coisa para fazer ela entrar com um patinete em casa e arranhar o meu chão."

"Desculpe" – não estava arrependida – "Beth mandou para Santana uma lista de presentes de aniversário que desejava e eu só peguei um item."

"Santana é sempre a sua cúmplice, não é mesmo?"

"Ela é uma boa amiga. Sempre foi. Aliás, ela mandou também um presente para Beth" – tirei um pacote menor da minha mochila e entreguei para Shelby – "Acho que são jogos para o Nintendo de Beth. Só que Santana instruiu que só fosse entregue no dia exato do aniversário. Não faço idéia da razão."

"Ok" – Juan disse assim que entreguei o pacote de Santana em mãos para Shelby – "Fique à vontade, Quinn."

Acenei para o meu sogro antes de pegar a minha mochila e ir em direção ao quarto que dividia com Rachel. Meu quarto? Ainda não estava tão à vontade para fazer tal afirmação. De qualquer forma, entrei no quarto, que estava arrumadinho: leia-se limpo com lençol e fronha de travesseiro limpos. Boa coisa ter ligado dois dias antes anunciando minha chegada. Atirei-me em cima da cama e fiquei ali quieta e parada por alguns minutos. Fechei os olhos e prestei atenção nos sons ambientes. Podia escutar o riso das garotas brincando no quintal da casa, um carro pesado passando em frente da casa, talvez fosse algum vizinho, a música abafada que vinha da casa do vizinho. Se demorasse muito, seria capaz dos meus sogros desconfiarem, então levantei, tirei minhas botas e tirei da mochila o meu chinelo de dedo. Tirei a echarpe e permaneci com a minha calça leg e blusão. Então me apresentei para novamente para a família.

"Precisa de ajuda?" – perguntei a Shelby a respeito do almoço que ela preparava.

"Tolice" – disse sem ao menos olhar para mim – "Só é preciso fritar os bifes na hora. O resto está tudo pronto. É tudo de ontem."

"Ok..." – mesmo assim sentei na mesa da cozinha. O que mais poderia fazer.

"Quinn?" – Juan me chamou.

"Sim?"

"Quer ir ao mercado comigo, se não estiver muito cansada da viagem?"

"Tudo bem."

A minha saída pereceu um alívio para Shelby. A gente podia sentir de forma clara quando não era bem vinda. A tensão do ambiente endurecia os meus ombros. Mas que idéia idiota a minha. De qualquer forma, segui meu sogro até ao Honda. Não me lembrava da última vez em que estive sozinha num carro com Juan. Acho que nunca. Lembro que estive sozinha num carro com Hiram quando era apenas uma adolescente sem coragem para admitir meus sentimentos por Rachel.

"Aonde vamos mesmo?" – perguntei só para puxar assunto.

"Ao mercado."

"Compras do mês?"

"Compras da casa" – acenei e fiquei em silêncio enquanto Juan dirigia. Olhei a paisagem de Columbus. Era sempre tão suburbana e diferente de Nova York. Por vezes era tão melancólica quanto Lima – "Conversou com minha filha por esses dias?"

"Sim, ainda ontem. Rachel está bem. Trabalhando muito em L.A."

"Você conhece aquele rapaz em que ela finge estar namorando?"

"Luis? Sim, conheço."

"Isso não te aborrece?"

"Bastante" – admiti ao meu sogro – "Mas é para o bem da carreira de Rachel. Então o que posso fazer? Os gays podem ser mais aceitos hoje em dia, mas ser abertamente gay ainda não é uma opção para quem quer prosperar em Hollywood."

"Hum..." – Juan fez um silêncio sepulcral, o que me fez voltar a olhar a janela.

Chegamos ao Kmart que ficava junto a um pequeno comércio. Notei a grande quantidade de caminhonetes no estacionamento, homens em jeans, mulheres interioranas, apesar de Columbus ser a capital. Tudo tão diferente de Nova York e até mesmo de Los Angeles. Mas não se via miséria da mesma forma que nas grandes metrópoles.

"Bom dia doutor" – um homem parou para cumprimentar – "Bem acompanhado hoje?" – falou com desconfiança.

"Sim, por minha nora" – Juan sorriu educadamente e seguiu o caminho dele comigo logo atrás – "Quinn" – ele pegou um pedaço de papel e rasgou ao meio – "Aqui está a sua lista. Procure o preço mediano, por favor. Nem o vagabundo demais, nem o melhor de todos. Meio termo é o suficiente."

Acenei e peguei a minha lista. Lâmpadas, um cooler médio, garrafa térmica, lanterna, pilhas, desinfetante, sabão em pó, detergente, amaciante, luvas. Parecia que a família precisava fazer um grande estoque de produtos de limpeza e eu não tinha idéia quanto ao resto. Talvez fossem viajar de carro ou algo assim. Não cabia a mim questionar. Era muito organizada para questões de mercado, mas como eu não estava acostumada com a distribuição geográfica dos produtos dentro daquela loja, precisei de um tempo para localizar. Nada que atrasasse. Assim que cumpri a minha lista seguindo as instruções de Juan em pegar os produtos com preço médio (nem o mais barato e nem o mais caro), fui atrás do meu sogro. O encontrei analisando galões de água mineral. Por fim, pegou um de cinco litros e o colocou no carrinho.

"O senhor vai viajar?" – perguntei casualmente.

"Não, por quê?" – então ele olhou o meu carrinho e encolheu os ombros – "Oh, Maria vai fazer o bazar anual da igreja dela e eu vou colaborar com algumas coisas guardadas na garagem e eu sempre dôo produtos de limpeza para ajudar no centro comunitário de Lima que a minha mãe fundou. Vou deixar tudo lá depois do almoço, aproveitando que as meninas vão passar a tarde fora. Você vai nesse negócio de salão com pizza de Beth?"

"Acho que não."

"Por que não?" – Juan me olhou desconfiado – "Não é por isso que está aqui?"

"Não fui exatamente convidada."

Paramos nossa conversa ao chegarmos ao caixa. Ajudei o meu sogro a passar todos os produtos e depois fui em direção ao carro com um dos carrinhos para agilizar. Um homem de vinde e alguns anos que estava encostado no carro ao lado olhou eu colocar as caixas pesadas no porta-malas e se ofereceu para ajudar. Recusei.

"Estou bem."

"Que moça orgulhosa" – o homem insistiu – "Você é delicada demais para essas coisas pesadas."

"Eu já disse que não!" – fui enfática e o homem passou a me olhar com desprezo, como se tivesse o orgulho do cavaleiro troglodita ferido.

"Por quê? Não gosta?"

"Algum problema aqui?" – Juan chegou bem a tempo. Meu sogro podia ser um senhor na casa dos 50 anos que sofreu um ataque cardíaco no ano novo, mas ainda era um sujeito alto e com físico imponente, apesar de estar mais magro. A presença dele por si só impunha respeito.

"Talvez não seja da sua conta" – o homem insistiu.

"É da minha conta se você estiver importunando a minha nora" – Juan se impôs e o homem estendeu a mão dando a entender que não queria mais confusão e nos deixou em paz.

Havia homem que não sabiam respeitar um não. Mas para ser justa, havia mulheres também assim que insistiam mesmo após o primeiro fora. Vide a roubada que me meti com Monica quando ela praticamente me caçou mesmo sabendo que eu era comprometida. Mulherzinha infeliz. Ainda bem que nunca mais a vi e nem tive notícias. Juan e eu colocamos as coisas no carro e seguimos de volta para a casa dele.

"Se não veio para participar da festinha, então?" – Juan estava intrigado.

"Vamos ser francos, Juan. A minha presença vai estragar as coisas para Beth, então eu não vou fazer nada para melar a festinha de aniversário dela. Eu quis vir porque é a minha filha. Posso perder muitas coisas da vida dela e eu sei que não tenho direitos. Shelby cansou de jogar isso na minha cara. Mesmo assim, mesmo Beth me odiando, eu sempre procurei comparecer nos aniversários dela e não pretendo romper a tradição tão logo. Por isso eu vim, trouxe o meu presente e ficarei em casa quando ela estiver se divertindo com as amigas."

Juan sorriu e eu não entendi bem. Será que soei tão ridícula assim?

"Aceito isso, e respeito."

"Obrigada."

"Você não é fácil, Quinn Fabray."

"Eu sei que o senhor não gosta de mim, mas..."

"Quem disse que eu não gosto de você?"

"O senhor nunca disse, mas as suas atitudes falam por si."

Juan encostou o carro em uma das ruas e isso me deixou nervosa. Esperei o tapa moral.

"Quinn, o seu pai é um homem homofóbico que durante anos afrontou a mim e principalmente Hiram. Um dia, Hiram e eles partiram para o braço e meu marido levou a pior. Pensamos em processar o seu pai, mas o nosso advogado nos convenceu do contrário para evitar uma corte igualmente homofóbica em Lima. Eu odiei o seu pai, mas eu nunca odiei você ou a sua mãe. Não fiquei surpreso quando Hiram e eu tentamos pressionar Rachel porque ela havia chegado em casa com as roupas manchadas de slushie pela terceira vez. Minha filha disse que foi um acidente e nunca revelou a identidade do vilão, até que um dia Brittany deixou escapulir que você era a autora dos ataques. Fiquei revoltado com suas ações e pensei em ir à escola reclamar com o diretor, mas Hiram me convenceu do contrário. Apesar disso, eu nunca te odiei porque achava que isso era a conseqüência para alguém criado por Russell Fabray. Então eu tive pena de você. Quando você engravidou aos 16, senti compaixão e te respeitei. Quando Rachel te apresentou como namorada, levei um susto porque nunca imaginei que logo minha estrellita pudesse ser ao menos bissexual. E logo com quem. Temi por Rachel porque eu sei que manter uma relação homossexual aos olhos da sociedade é muito difícil. Por outro lado, fiquei vingado porque a filha do homofóbico era gay. Quando minha garotinha chegou em casa chorando porque vocês terminaram devido a uma traição sua, Quinn, meu sangue ferveu. Como você podia ter machucado a minha estrellita? Mesmo assim procurei entender porque as duas eram muito jovens e essas coisas podiam acontecer. Quando você e Rachel anunciaram o noivado, achei aquilo uma loucura porque eram duas pirralhas brincando de casinha. Mas eu não te odiei. Você trocou os pés pelas mãos em diversas ocasiões, Quinn, inclusive com Beth, mas eu nunca te odiei. É bem o contrário. Respeito sua disposição para a luta, o seu trabalho, sua honestidade, sua disposição em querer acertar. Aprendi a gostar de você, Quinn. Eu te admiro muito. Mas gosto do meu jeito. Não me peça para te chamar de filha e ficar de chamego, afinal, você é a pessoa que deflorou a minha menininha, casou-se com ela aos 21 e a fez chorar algumas vezes. Está entendido?"

"Sim" – limpei uma lágrima e apreciei a sinceridade do meu sogro. Era um alívio, afinal.

Ele ligou novamente o carro e continuamos o caminho. Passamos por mais duas ruas antes de chegar em casa. Juan descarregou apenas uma parte das compras e deixou as coisas que ele deveria doar dentro do veículo. Vi que tinha duas caixas fechadas num canto. Ele dobrou o banco de trás para ganhar mais espaço e pediu para ajudá-lo com as duas caixas. Devia ser as trecarias a serem doadas. Fechou o porta-malas e bateu a mão no meu ombro para entrarmos. Chegamos bem na hora do almoço. Na casa de Juan não havia a necessidade de esperá-lo para fazer uma refeição, como acontecia na minha na hora do jantar. Meu pai sempre exigia a família à mesa e tínhamos de esperar ele se servir primeiro. Quando chegamos, as meninas estavam fazendo uma zona à mesa, Shelby falava alto e fazia o melhor para lidar com a três crianças. Juan e eu nos disponibilizamos a ajudar.

De alguma forma, apesar de ainda haver distanciamento, senti-me melhor na presença do meu sogro que, sinceramente, sempre me deu um pouco de meio por ele ser severo de um jeito diferente do meu pai, e que eu não tinha aprendido a lidar. Beth tagarelava sem parar com as amigas e Shelby e Juan a deixavam à vontade para tal. Enquanto comia quieta no meu canto, prestava atenção no papo típico de garotinhas da idade. Falavam que o fulano e ciclano eram detestáveis, do jeito do esmalte das unhas que iriam pintar em breve, que a fulana disse uma fofoca, que elas deveriam se reunir nas férias para tomar banho nas piscina da ciclana. Frannie chegou a ter amizades assim. Eu não. Aos oito anos, eu já era uma menina um pouco acima do peso e retraída que fazia balé, que tirava fotos com a máquina da Barbie e tinha medo demais de fazer algo errado e ser apresentada à palmatória do meu pai.

Shelby pediu para Juan arrumar a cozinha e eu me dispus a ajudar meu sogro. Ela foi tirar um cochilo antes de se arrumar para levar as meninas à tarde no salão que marcaria o aniversário de Beth. As meninas decidiram assistir um pouco de televisão e brincar com um joguinho enquanto Shelby não as ordenava para tomar um banho.

"Quinn, pode vir aqui um instante?"

Acenei e meu sogro me conduziu até o porão. Se tinha uma parte daquela casa que eu gostava era do porão. Era onde ficava a biblioteca, uma sala aconchegante com um tapete tão alto que era bom até para dormir, as paredes eram revestidas em pedras e havia os instrumentos expostos: o piano que pertenceu a Hiram e que Shelby o tocava em especial nas preparações para as aulas na faculdade, além das duas guitarras de Juan (uma autografada por Carlos Santana ficava dentro de um móvel e praticamente virou uma peça de museu), um ukulele que Puck deu a Beth e um violão para crianças que ela deveria estar aprendendo a tocar. Se não me engano, além das aulas de balé, Beth tinha aula de violão uma vez por semana.

Mas Juan não estava ali para me mostrar instrumentos, ou os livros, ou a coleção de discos de vinil, ou mesmo o ambiente em si que eu já conhecia. Ele pegou uma pasta que logo percebi se tratar de um arquivo dos trabalhos de Beth na escola. Pegou uma folha A4 pintada em giz de cera.

"Quando Beth tinha seis anos, a professora pediu para os alunos desenharem a família completa" – me entregou o desenho.

Beth estava no centro dele de mãos dadas com adultos que representavam Juan e Selby. Ao lado de Juan entendi que estava a representação de Santana com um skate nas mãos (naturalmente, Santana é a irmã legal que anda de skate apesar de isso não ser verdade) e a labradora que morreu. Do outro lado estava Rachel (quase da mesma altura de Beth) e uma mulher pintada com os cabelos loiros e olhos verdes.

"Essa..."

"É você" – Juan completou a frase – "Apesar de toda birra, Beth te identifica como da família. Eu sei que você quer ficar em bons termos com ela e por isso está aqui, assim como bem sei que Beth não é uma peça fácil. Ela é mais obediente do que foi Santana, mas é quase tão moleca quanto... enfim... Beth tem uma personalidade forte e ela reproduz alguns cacoetes de Shelby que por vezes me assustam. Sei que ela tem essa resistência à sua pessoa depois que nós contamos a verdade, mas apesar de tudo, Quinn, você é família para ela. Tenha paciência que essa birra vai passar. Ela está ficando maior e é mais fácil fazê-la entender sobre certas coisas. É uma questão de tempo."

Era inevitável não me emocionar. Peguei o desenho e apreciei cada rabisco com o giz de cera. Enxugava os olhos para minhas lágrimas não mancharem o lindo desenho.

"Depois você guarde na pasta e coloque ali. Ok?" – Juan foi em direção às escadarias – "Ah, e se você não vai mesmo nessa festa do salão com pizza, pode me acompanhar até Lima e me ajudar com aquelas coisas. Se quiser é claro. Vou e volto hoje."

"Eu vou" – disse sem tirar meus olhos do desenho.

"Sairemos em quinze minutos. É só o tempo de ir ao banheiro e escovar os dentes."

Acenei mais uma vez. Tão logo Juan subiu as escadas, peguei a pasta e a guardei no lugar. Mas o desenho ficou comigo. Eu o levaria para casa. Era meu.

...

**14 de maio de 2019**

**(Santana)**

Era bizarro. Absolutamente bizarro. Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse estar no meu escritório, meu local de trabalho, sentada à minha mesa grande, sentada à minha poltrona confortável, usando meus óculos de meio grau que usava para ler em especial ao computador, com a pessoa mais inusitada às minha frente, que marcou um horário, para que eu a recebesse.

"Isso é ridículo" – consegui dizer após cinco minutos de choque.

"Por quê?"

"Você ter o trabalho de agendar uma reunião comigo. Quinn, você nunca parou para pensar no quanto isso é ridículo?"

"Se quero conversar com a Santana Berry-Lopez, diretora da Weiz Co., devo fazer da forma adequada. O que há de ridículo nisso?"

"Você é inacreditável" – balancei a cabeça – "Diga o que tem aí."

"Gostaria que você analisasse o meu projeto de documentário para a possibilidade de um patrocínio. Trata-se de um curta-metragem independente no sentido de que estou fazendo sem auxílio de um estúdio ou produtora estabelecida. Trata-se de uma história planejada para ter entre 15 e 20 minutos sobre um grupo de amigos que traçam o plano de roubar uma guitarra do ídolo porque Eles acreditavam no valor místico do objeto. Há uma lenda do rock em que os Sex Pistols roubaram todos os instrumentos da banda do David Bowie. Então, se deu certo com o Pistols, poderia dar certo com eles. O curta permuta na idéia do fascínio pelo consumo e pelo desejo de ter. Mas no final do filme, eles vêem o ídolo jogar fora a guitarra objeto de desejo, e que ele tinha várias cópias da mesma. É uma metáfora que o poder místico em alguns objetos não passa de uma ilusão e o que importa de verdade não é o que se tem, mas o que se faz com ele. É o talento. Claro que essa mensagem vem permeada numa peça com muito humor."

"Interessante" – passei o olho na papelada bem diagramada. Quinn tinha talento para montar esse tipo de material pelos anos que ela também mexe com isso na Bad Things.

"Não vou mentir. Investir em cinema de curta-metragem não é algo lucrativo. O plano é percorrer com essa produção pelos festivais competitivos que dão premiação em dinheiro, além de fazer a venda de cópias num site a ser criado com acesso direto ao sistema Paypal. O trailer será veiculado no Youtube e após um ano o plano é colocar a produção integralmente neste canal para que ele gere renda em acessos. O plano é devolver ao patrocinador ao menos a metade do valor investido."

"Que é 75 mil dólares" – olhei o valor total sem prestar atenção nos valores discriminados – "Se eu me recordo bem, você fez um filme uma vez com apenas 1.500 dólares."

"Na verdade são 74.843,21 dólares. Seu que é um valor salgado, mas se reparar nos itens discriminados, verá que esse dinheiro não apenas servirá para o pagamento dos profissionais e aluguel de equipamentos, como também está previsto os valores para marketing por meio do site e inscrições para dois festivais importantes, começando por Sundance."

"Você diz que o plano é gravar tudo em quatro dias no final de junho com locação em Nova Jersey."

"É mais em conta."

"Certo..." – dei mais uma espiada no projeto – "Porque o plano de pós-produção é para ser realizado em setembro e não em julho pouco depois de terminadas as filmagens?"

"Porque eu ficarei dois meses fora do país filmando na Inglaterra."

"Então você trabalha em outro lugar?" – brinquei de ser a empresária desinformada só para tentar desconcertar Quinn. Era divertido vê-la num impasse mental de querer me xingar ao mesmo tempo em que devia ser paciente e profissional. Bom, foi ela quem se colocou nessa posição.

"Santana..."

"Bom, senhorita Fabray..."

"Senhora."

"Nossa, tão jovem e já casada?"

"Santana!"

"Bom, você quer que eu diga isso como sua cunhada e amiga ou como diretora da Weiz Co.?"

"Eu te procurei como empresária, então, por favor."

"As novas políticas da Weiz Co. abriram espaço para a produção cultural. A nossa empresa procura valorizar o ser humano em todos os aspectos, inclusive e sobretudo estimular a prática criativa. Todo projeto cultural tem espaço num plano de patrocínio. Nós disponibilizamos cercar de 1 milhão de dólares todos os semestres para patrocinar projetos culturais e educacionais com até 100 mil dólares de orçamento. Esses projetos são inscritos e submetidos a uma seleção. Creio, senhora Fabray, que o edital para inscrição desses projetos culturais e educacionais saia em agosto e os resultados em setembro. Lembrando que aqueles que empenham um caráter social são preferenciais. Mas caso a senhora queira percorrer outros meios dentro da empresa, posso pedir para encaminhar o seu projeto ao setor responsável para avaliação."

"É isso?" – ela estava descrente – "Você está me mandando concorrer a um edital?"

"Senhora Fabray, esses são os caminhos tomados pela empresa. Nós temos uma política de responsabilidade orçamentária em todos os departamentos e essa foi a maneira que encontramos de servir a população dos Estados Unidos da América com organização, justiça e responsabilidade. Além dos editais de cultura, a Weiz Co. é parceira da Fundação Weiz-Stuyvesant que identifica e dá oportunidade de uma educação diferenciada a jovens brilhantes que vem de família de baixa renda. Nós também destinamos quatro milhões de dólares anuais para ajudar mais de 50 projetos sociais espalhados por todo país. Então, sim, temos nossa burocracia, mas entendemos que ela é necessária para que a nossa empresa continue devolver um pouco a sociedade os mesmos valores de honestidade, integridade e responsabilidade que permeiam a Weiz Co ao longo de quase cem anos de existência. Espero que senhora entenda."

Quinn me olhou boquiaberta e acho que ela nem piscou. Segurei a vontade de rir, mas foi ela que pediu.

"Bom, senhorita Berry-Lopez, obrigada pelo seu tempo."

Quinn pegou o projeto, colocou de volta à pasta e foi saindo da minha sala cabisbaixa. Possivelmente humilhada. Bom, foi ela quem pediu. Ela me procurou como empresária e diretora da empresa. Como tal, agi de acordo com a política interna estabelecida.

"Ei, Quinn" – disse antes que ela pudesse sair do meu escritório – "Está afim de almoçar comigo já que está aqui?"

"Você fala como empresária ou como minha cunhada e amiga agora."

"Olha, em primeiro lugar, foi você que procurou por isso. E é claro que vou almoçar contigo como amiga. Espere lá fora só uns 15 minutos que é o tempo de eu despachar algumas coisas com a minha secretária, ok?"

Ela acenou. Estava magoada. Mas acredito que ela ficaria assim por pouco tempo. Chamei a minha secretária, confirmei a presença numa reunião com a equipe do departamento de projetos. Tínhamos de fazer o balanço do primeiro semestre e estabelecer metas para o próximo. Fora isso, era bom não ter que viajar naquela semana. Johnny também estava em Nova York fazendo a pesquisa para o novo livro, o que significava que nós dois estaríamos em casa. Depois que noivamos, passamos a praticamente morar juntos. Ele mantinha o apartamento alugado no Brooklin por uma questão de detalhe.

Quinn estava sentada com uma tromba escultural no sofá de espera. Dessa vez pude sorrir.

"Ei garota" – estendi minha mão para ela – "Tem um restaurante bacana aqui por perto. Comida americana boa e barata."

"Espero que sim. Tenho de voltar para a Bad Things em uma hora."

"Sem grilos."

O restaurante em questão ficava só a dois quarteirões da sede da Weiz, em Tribeca. Chegamos lá em menos de dez minutos de caminhada. O restaurante estava cheio, mas não totalmente. Conseguimos uma mesa e pedimos o famoso bife acebolado com salada verde. Eles também serviam maionese de batata que era muito boa, mas esse tipo de comida implicava em riscos que não poderia correr num dia cheio no trabalho.

"Então, o filme..." – comecei enquanto tomava uma coca-cola.

"Eu não vou discutir mais esse assunto contigo, San. Não depois que você me humilhou lá dentro."

"Aquela era eu falando como representante da Weiz Co. Aqui eu falo como sua amiga, Quinn. Que nóia foi essa de fazer projeto de filme quando você já vai filmar um e por dois meses? E na droga da terra do chá?"

"Santiago fez aquela merda no projeto, como eu te contei naquele dia. Isso me inspirou a fazer alo meu e tê-lo de novo como parceiro. Peguei a idéia do livro do Johnny, acredita? Pensei primeiro num longa metragem, mas isso demandaria muito tempo e um orçamento milionário a levantar. Sem falar que eu teria de sair do meu emprego para me dedicar. Um curta-metragem é diferente. É mais simples, a produção é rápida e eu não preciso comprometer o meu emprego. É isso."

"E você precisa de 75 mil dólares?"

"Para ter o mínimo de condições para fazer algo profissional, é isso."

"Você sabe que eu ganho mais de um milhão por mês, certo?"

"E daí? Eu ganho seis mil por mês!" – Quinn deu uma gargalhada devido ao ridículo da diferença. E era mesmo.

"O que eu quero dizer é que a Santana diretora da Weiz não pode dispor esse dinheiro. Há caminhos lá dentro a seguir e eles são justos. Mas a Santana, sua amiga e cunhada, pode te patrocinar. Hoje em dia isso é nada para mim, Quinn, e sinceramente tenho dinheiro demais estocado, sem uma boa destinação. Ele só está aplicado para gerar mais dinheiro para eu investir em imóveis ou em obras de arte. Sei lá. Ainda estou analisando a melhor opção. Mas o que quero dizer é que eu tenho essa grana e posso dispor dela para você fazer o filme. Pense em mim como a produtora executiva, se quiser."

"Sério?" – ela abriu um sorriso.

"Sério!" – estendi a minha mão – "Só peço para ficar no anonimato, ok? Não comente isso com Rachel porque conhecendo a minha irmã, ela vai brigar comigo sobre algo que ela ia querer assumir e se meter."

Quinn acenou.

"Transfiro a grana para a sua conta até o fim da semana e depois você me passa um recibo para o meu controle de imposto de renda."

"Sem problemas" – Quinn era outra pessoa. Estava mais radiante do que a cabisbaixa raivosa que saiu do meu escritório.

Sei lá se esse filme seria bom ou ruim. A gente tem uma dimensão das coisas no papel, mas quando colocada em prática a história pode ser outra. De qualquer forma, eu tinha um bom sentimento a respeito desse projeto e Quinn merecia o voto de confiança.


	30. Junho de 2019

**07 de junho de 2019**

**(Santana)**

"Que tal em março?" – sugeri.

Johnny balançou a cabeça em negativo.

"Por que ano que vem? A gente poderia se casar numa data mais próxima."

Olhei para o calendário.

"Eu não quero me casar em dezembro. Odiaria!"

"Por quê?"

"Época de festas, data de aniversário do casamento de Rachel, do nosso aniversário e foi o mês que papai morreu. É muito evento para um mês só."

"Novembro?"

"Hum não. Se a gente quer se casar num local bacana, novembro já está muito próximo para arrumar. Outubro é o mesmo argumento, estou cheia de viagens marcadas em julho pela Weiz. Agosto é quente demais. Setembro é quente demais. Janeiro é mês de fechamento de estratégias nas empresas, fevereiro é muito clichê por causa do dia dos namorados, março ainda está frio. Então eu voto por abril. A gente pode fazer uma cerimônia num lugar aberto, como é o seu sonho, é primavera, minha irmã não vai ficar tão alucinada..."

"O que Rachel tem a ver com isso?"

"Não sabe? Ela, como madrinha, precisa fazer algumas providencias por mim. É a tradição me ajudar a alugar o lugar, ver buffet, flores, banda de música e, principalmente, planejar a minha despedida de solteira."

"Tudo isso?"

"É a tradição."

"Ou a gente pode esquecer toda essa baboseira de festa e nos casar em segredo num cartório."

Olhei para Johnny e ele tinha um ponto. Mas não era tão simples. Precisava criar coragem para contar o grande porém que era se casar comigo, na minha atual condição profissional e financeira. Havia um contrato de casamento que ele deveria assinar antes de oficializar nossa união. Um que lhe garantia uma gorda indenização em caso de divórcio, mas que ele não poderia reivindicar nenhum dos meus bens e, principalmente ações na empresa.

Não foi idéia minha. O senhor White e mais algumas pessoas da empresa que eram próximas e fiéis ao senhor Weiz me abordaram semana passada para discutir o contrato pré-nupcial tão logo eu admiti que estava noiva. Por um lado eu entendia que eles quisessem manter a integridade das minhas ações sem o menor risco de interferência de Johnny porque era interesse direto dessas pessoas que a empresa se mantivesse com a hierarquia estável e distante das intempéries de grupos empresariais. Ainda era interesse de todos que a Weiz permanecesse como empresa familiar. E como trabalhava no sentido de manter a roda girando sem me seduzir pelos arroubos do mercado, tinha a confiança dos demais. Não era a presidente, mas tinha a palavra final, sem falar que estava à frente de uma das áreas estratégicas para o funcionamento da Weiz.

Além disso, eu tinha os imóveis, o registro da Rock'n'Pano, as aplicações, minhas ações em outras empresas e ainda precisava sustentar o plano de aposentadoria de zaide e bubbee que garantia a eles uma vida de alto padrão nesse final de vida dos dois. Eles mereciam. Meu patrimônio era avaliado em quase 600 milhões, e entrava muito dinheiro na minha conta bancária todos os meses. Pensando friamente, não era mesmo simples me casar com a tradicional divisão de bens, como Rachel e Quinn.

Amava Johnny. Nenhuma dúvida aqui. Meu plano era ter uns dois filhos e envelhecer ao lado dele. Era fazer um casamento em que o voto "até que a morte nos separe" fosse efetivamente respeitado. Era isso. Mas se alguma merda acontecesse pelo caminho, tinha de estar precavida.

"Você ficou muda" – Johnny passou a mão nos meus cabelos – "Falei alguma coisa de errado? Não podemos ser impulsivos?"

"Infelizmente não" – disse com tristeza – "John, preciso discutir algo realmente sério contigo."

"Oh, você me chamou de John. Então é sério mesmo." – ele recobrou a postura e sentou-se reto na cadeira no quarto que virou escritório que servia para nós dois. Era onde ele passava boa parte do tempo escrevendo para o novo livro que desenvolvia – "Manda."

"Richard White me recomendou um contrato pré-nupcial" – soltei de uma vez.

Johnny não respondeu de imediato. Ele olhou fixamente para mesa antes de voltar a olhar para mim. Começou a fazer desenhos invisíveis com as pontas dos dedos na madeira.

"Quando foi isso?"

"A reunião foi semana passada" – ele acenou e parecia decepcionado, mas não deu margem para eu interpretar corretamente com o quê.

"Isso é daqueles contratos que garantem que toda a grana fica contigo em caso de divórcio?" – acenei com relutância.

Estava envergonhada. Esse tipo de procedimento podia dar a impressão de que eu não confiava nele, na honestidade dele, ou que não acreditava na durabilidade da nossa união.

"Johnny, isso é só uma recomendação" – comecei a falar nervosa – "Não quer dizer nada. Infelizmente eu não..." – ele me interrompei levando o dedo nos meus lábios.

Então passou a mão pelos meus cabelos até repousá-la atrás da minha nuca e me puxar para um beijo. Fechei os olhos na boa sensação ao mesmo tempo em que queria pedir desculpas por aquilo. Foi uma carícia tênue, mas cheia de carinho. Eu podia sentir o amor no simples roçar de nossos lábios. Quando ele rompeu o beijo, ainda permaneci alguns segundos com os olhos fechados.

"Onde assino?"

"O quê?" – disse ainda meio aérea.

"Esse papel. Onde eu assino?"

"Johnny..." – ele colocou o dedo mais uma vez nos meus lábios.

"Eu quero me casar contigo, San. Não com o seu dinheiro. Acho até bom que isso aconteça porque tira grilos e dúvidas."

"Realmente não tem problemas? Está certo disso?"

"Eu amo Santana Berry-Lopez. Essa garota genial que anda de bicicleta comigo pelo Central Park, que me apóia, que me faz feliz, que é uma moleca travessa que por vezes tem uma língua afiada e não tem medo de dizer o que pensa, que canta Alanis Morissette bem alto durante o banho e faz uma dancinha da vitória adorável quando está realmente feliz. Se essa Santana não tivesse um centavo furado no bolso e morasse num quartinho alugado do Bronx, quer saber? Eu ainda me casaria ela num piscar de olhos. Você é uma pessoa incrível San e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo, com tudo o que faz você ser incrível, e isso, minha princesa, tem nada a ver com a sua grana."

Sorri e o beijei. Desta vez com paixão.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!"

"Então, onde assino esse papel ridículo?"

"Hoje? Você pode ir à Weiz comigo, embora você tenha todo direito de procurar o próprio advogado..." – mais uma vez ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios e me deu um leve beijo em seguida.

"Eu assino de olhos vendados, San."

"Ok."

"Depois que eu assinar esse negócio, poderemos ser impulsivos?"

"Hum, ainda não!"

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu ia gostar de fazer uma festa com os meus pais, minha família, com nossos amigos. Essa confraternização é legal, sabe? Eu tenho esse sonho ridículo de toda menininha em ter o meu pai me guiando até o altar, de ver zaide quebrando a taça depois da cerimônia para nos trazer sorte... essa coisa bem mulherzinha que também existe dentro de mim. Não que eu queria algo grande e luxuoso. Longe disso. Mas, sim, eu quero uma festa para compartilhar um momento feliz com essas pessoas que amo."

Johnny abriu um sorriso e acenou. Olhou para o calendário e acenou.

"Abril, então?" – ele perguntou.

"O que você acha do dia 4?"

"Dia 4 está ótimo."

...

**12 de junho de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

Entrei no estúdio com o roteiro na ponta da língua. Estava afiada e disposta a fazer as minhas duas cenas e correr até ao aeroporto para aproveitar a minha semana de folga em Nova York. Vi uma notícia maravilhosa na internet e precisava compartilhar com Quinn imediatamente, mas eu iria fazê-lo frente a frente. Meu sonho tornou-se possível.

"Bom dia, Eva" – falei com a assistente de produção.

"Que bom que está animada às seis da manhã, Rachel. Precisa da agenda de hoje?"

"Alguma coisa foi alterada?" – Eva deu uma olhada no papel – "Só uma coisa: teremos um jornalista na casa hoje para uma matéria a respeito da última temporada."

A primeira notícia do dia no estúdio e eu fiquei desanimada. Alguns jornalistas passaram pelo estúdio para fazer matérias sobre a temporada e isso fazia parte do processo. O lado ruim é que isso significava que Luis e eu tínhamos de ficar com o nosso teatro full time dentro do estúdio, afinal, toda a imprensa já tinha divulgado notas sobre o nosso mais que confirmado namoro. Havia planos de ir para o México assim que terminasse as filmagens para ficar uma semana fazendo jogo de cena num hotel confortável e depois voltaríamos de vez a Nova York.

Todas as pessoas que trabalhavam diretamente conosco estavam cientes do nosso arranjo. O que não se aplicava aos figurantes, aos convidados ocasionais, a alguns diretores convidados e aos jornalistas.

"Tem como me fazer escapar?" – quase implorei

"Uma palavra com o jornalista entre uma cena e outra e prometo deixá-lo longe."

"Ok."

Cheguei cedo para sair cedo. Meu voo era às quatro horas e as minhas duas cenas eram com Andrew May em que o diretor discutia com a minha personagem sobre uma crise pessoal que afetava a todos da companhia num episódio em que eu não apareceria muito. Serviram biscoitos e chá enquanto eu me dirigi para fazer cabelo e maquiagem. Aos poucos ganhei a companhia dos meus colegas e essa era uma boa parte da rotina. Scott Harris, o novato do elenco que entrou nesta temporada para substituir Rom, chegou ruim de gripe. Estava muito pálido. Amanda me deu um beijo no rosto assim que nos cruzamos a caminho dos trailers e me foi mostrado o jornalista da vez acompanhado do próprio fotógrafo. Deus que me perdoe, e levo em consideração que a minha esposa também é uma fotógrafa, mesmo que de cinema, mas como eu odiava essa classe. Quando dei por mim, lá estava a lente apontada para mim e Amanda no meu ambiente de trabalho. No tempo em que a figurinista entregou a roupa do dia no meu trailer para me trocar, vi Luis estacionando o carro. O nosso arranjo não envolveu morar na mesma casa. Ele continuava no apartamento que comprou em Los Angeles e eu estava em minha casinha em Santa Mônica.

"Já vai gravar?" – Luis perguntou quando me viu vestida de Kath. Ele parecia estar de ressaca.

"Primeira cena. Noite agitada?"

"Noite com stripper junto com Rom."

"E ele tem namorada!" – broqueei – "Como pôde levá-lo ao mau-caminho?" – dei um tapa no braço do meu falso namorado.

"Foi só uma simples comemoração. Está acertada a sequencia da Liga da Justiça, sabia? Ele vai ganhar o dobro."

"Sério?" – falei com Rom no fim de semana e ele não disse nada. De certa forma me senti excluída – "Isso é ótimo!"

"Daí a comemoração... uma masculina. E eu fui um mero convidado."

"A propósito: jornalista da área."

Luis acenou e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios. O gesto tornou-se corriqueiro entre nós. No início eu me sentia estranha com esses gestos de afeição fora de cena. Era como se estivesse traindo a confiança de Quinn. Mas depois virou tão corriqueiro que parece mais os selinhos que dou em minha irmã de vez em quando.

Quando cheguei no set, May já estava concentrado para a cena. Eu também me preparei em casa e estava com as minhas vinte linhas de fala na ponta da língua.

"Ei, pequena" – May me deu um abraço rápido e sorriu – "Vamos para o confronto?"

Acenei e sorri. Olhei para o lado e vi o jornalista observando a preparação, tal como alguns extras curiosos. Luis chegou ao set e ficou ao lado do diretor. Os demais do elenco estavam por aí se preparando para as demais cenas.

"May, Berry" – o diretor deu uma olhada no roteiro – "em suas posições" – obedecemos ao diretor – "Silêncio no estúdio. Gravando!"

Tanta concentração e na hora de atuar eu disparei a rir. Acontecia às vezes quando não estava concentrada suficiente. Cinco takes depois e eu continuava a rir.

"Bob, preciso tomar uma água e dar uma volta para conseguir. Três minutos. Pode ser?" – pedi ao diretor.

Enquanto a equipe se ajeitava, fiz exatamente o que disse que faria: tomei um pouco de água e caminhei sozinha pelo estúdio como uma louca sem falar com ninguém. A moça da maquiagem tacou pó no meu rosto para secar o suor e eu fechei os olhos na minha posição para buscar a melhor concentração. No sexto take, a cena funcionou.

"Corta! Foi legal, pessoal, mas quero fazer mais uma vez. Berry, se conseguir marejar os olhos no final, vai ficar perfeito."

Respirei fundo e fui no pique das falas. O bom de contracenar com atores da qualidade de Andrew May e Luis é que eles davam todo o suporte para você fazer bem. Eu me considerava uma boa atriz, mas esses dois estavam um degrau acima. A cena fluía melhor, diferente, por exemplo, de contracenar com Amanda, que tinha veia cômica e uma dificuldade imensa para fazer drama. Ela se envolvia tanto que costumeiramente exagerava, subia o tom e era preciso manter muita concentração para não se atrapalhar. O bom ator não era aquele que chorava de verdade de solução, mas que controlava a emoção.

"Corta. Genial, genial. Bom trabalho aos dois" – o diretor disse em meio a alguns aplausos das pessoas no set – "Cena 32 e arruma o set para a 45 com Berry e May. Meia hora, ok, pessoal."

Como havia um jornalista na casa, eu "casualmente" fui até Luis e ele beijou meu rosto antes de eu sair do set para tomar um pouco de água e me preparar para a segunda e última cena do dia para mim.

"Rachel" – Hugo, um dos assessores de imprensa, me chamou – "Você poderia ceder cinco minutos do seu tempo para falar com o Barney Gordon, que está aqui especialmente para o Hollywood Reporter?"

"Como vai senhorita Berry" – o jornalista estendeu a mão e eu o cumprimentei gentilmente – "Prometo que não tomarei o seu tempo."

"Claro" – eu já tinha confirmado que falaria de qualquer forma.

"Será que o Luis pode se unir a nós?" – claro que o jornalista gostaria de fazer a entrevista com o "casal".

"Não será possível, Segal vai se preparar para entrar em cena agora" – o assistente advertiu.

O repórter me puxou para um canto e conversamos sob o crivo de Hugo. Fez perguntas típicas sobre a nova temporada, sobre como era atuar com o namorado, convivência no elenco e outras coisas em que tinha uma resposta pronta.

A segunda cena com May era mais rápida e corriqueira. Eu só precisava dizer duas frases e liberdade. Terminamos tudo em três takes e fui dispensada pelo dia. Era meio dia. Pulei o almoço para voltar para casa, deixar o carro na garagem, pegar minha bagagem, chamar o táxi e rumo à Nova York.

...

Seria uma surpresa. Quinn não imaginava que viria para casa mais cedo. Tinha avisado minha esposa que chegaria apenas amanhã pela tarde. Eram onde da noite e eu mal podia esperar para abrir a porta do quarto e encontrá-la dormindo para uma noite romântica. Mas quando fiquei diante da porta da minha casa, estranhei a luz acessa, burburinho, as risadas e uma música discreta. Coloquei a chave na porta e abri. Deparei-me com pessoas espalhadas pela sala da minha casa, algumas sentadas no chão, papéis estavam espalhados, assim como pratos descartáveis e copos. Pessoas que reconhecia apenas três, fora Quinn: Santiago, Antonia (uma antiga namorada de Mike) e Roger.

"Rachel!" – Quinn levantou-se do chão e a atenção estava automaticamente em nós. Ela veio em minha direção falando em tom mais baixo, claramente preocupada – "Eu me esqueci de alguma coisa? Eu pensei que você viria só amanhã."

"Eu quis fazer uma surpresa..." – todos os olhares em mim me deixaram constrangida – "O que está acontecendo?" – perguntei praticamente sussurrando.

"Oh!" – Quinn voltou a falar normalmente – "É só uma reunião para as gravações do curta-metragem. É impressionante como dinheiro acelera as coisas."

"É..." – disse desconfiada – "Eu vou... pro meu quarto..."

"A gente não vai demorar muito."

"Não... tudo bem... termine o seu trabalho."

Peguei a minha bagagem e entrei no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Compreendia que Quinn estava trabalhando num projeto dela, o que me deixava feliz, mas não quer dizer que a recepção não tenha sido um banho de água fria. Coloque minha bagagem no closet, tirei minhas botas e peguei meu roupão e toalha. Tomei um banho rápido e por mais que estivesse com um pouco de fome, não senti vontade de ir cumprimentar as pessoas. Minha desculpa era de que estava cansada demais. O que era verdade.

Ajeitei-me na minha cama macia, coloquei o lençol por cima do corpo porque fazia calor em Nova York e liguei a televisão. Olhei no relógio depois de um tempo. Uma hora da manhã. Só então parecia que as pessoas começaram a se despedir. Mais quinze minutos e Quinn apareceu. Justo quando meus olhos estavam pesados demais e meu corpo entregue ao conforto do meu colchão e do meu travesseiro.

"Oi" – ela deitou-se ao meu lado e me deu um beijo nos lábios que estava esperando desde a entrada – "Se eu soubesse não teria marcado reunião alguma hoje."

"Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa" – procurava me manter acordada.

"E eu te amo por isso" – me beijou mais uma vez – "Sinto muito, Rach. Se eu soubesse..."

"Deixa de lamentar e deita aqui comigo."

"Um instante."

Quinn saiu da nossa cama e eu fechei os olhos.

...

Despertei com um raio de sol direto no meu rosto. Pisquei algumas vezes até fixar minha visão no relógio no meu criado mudo. Eram seis e meia da manhã. Olhei para o lado e Quinn estava ainda ressonando deitava com a barriga para cima, um braço por cima da cabeça e a outra mão sob o abdômen. Ela adorava dormir desse jeito e eu costumava achar uma posição convidativa para passar um braço sobre ela e faz da minha esposa o meu melhor travesseiro.

Foi o que fiz e tirei ainda vantagem do pescoço em posição privilegiada para receber alguns beijos.

"Hum" – ouvi um gemido de prazer como resposta às minhas carícias. Em seguida, senti os braços dela me envolvendo – "Estava sentindo falta em acordar assim" – Quinn ainda estava com a voz rouca, meio grogue.

"Eu também" – nossos lábios se encontraram para um gostoso beijo de bom dia.

Mas eu não estava disposta a parar por ai e nem mesmo Quinn. Ela se posicionou melhor para me dar um beijo aberto, sensual. Quando dei por mim, estava de costas na cama com Quinn se arrumando por cima. Era a posição que ela gostava mais enquanto estávamos deitadas na cama nos curtindo.

"Você quer?" – ela perguntou já procurando os meus seios por debaixo da minha blusa do pijama.

"Quero" – respondi com um leve sorriso e era todo o encorajamento que ela precisava para se posicionar em definitivo sobre mim.

Retirou o blusão e me deixou ter por um instante a visão privilegiada daquele lindo corpo. Estiquei meus braços para minhas mãos alcançarem os seios da minha esposa e os massageei e procurei continuar a fazê-lo até mesmo quando ela se inclinou para continuar a me beijar. Ela afastou o tecido do pijama e abocanhou um dos meus seios enquanto eu tentava remover a blusa. Não foi tão difícil. Era uma questão de jeito. Quinn retirou o meu short juntamente com a calcinha. A dela também foi embora do processo. Abri minhas pernas para convidá-la a se reposicionar entre elas. Quinn não perdeu tempo. Voltamos a nos beijar e a nos estimular. Minha mão desceu até o sexo da minha esposa. Ela estava tão molhada. Eu a empurrei para que trocássemos de posição. Quinn não resistiu. Ao contrário, sorria.

"Você quer meus dedos?" – disse sensualmente ao pé do ouvido dela para em seguida lamber o ponto sensível – "Ou a minha língua?"

"Os dois. Oh, Rach, por favor, use os dois."

Tomei o meu caminho até ao sexo da minha esposa e primeiro a lambi começando por debaixo até o clitóris. Quinn gemeu alto e abriu ainda mais as pernas, dizendo assim que a casa era toda minha. E era mesmo. Cada pedacinho daquele corpo, em especial daquela parte, era meu e só meu. Primeiro penetrei minha esposa com minha língua e brinquei um pouco por ali até me concentrar no clitóris enquanto dois dos meus dedos começavam a trabalhar na vagina.

"Isso, Rach..." – ela segurou minha cabeça para ficar mais próxima do sexo – "Você sabe o que fazer..."

Sim, eu sabia. Precisava ir mais rápido e girar os meus dedos lá dentro estimulando o máximo possível as paredes que pulsavam.

"Oh Rachel!" – Quinn disse num grito com o fôlego preso depois de enrijecer brevemente o corpo e relaxá-lo.

Voltamos a nos beijar e continuamos nossas carícias.

"Você quer usar nosso amiguinho?" – sugeri – "Adoraria que você fizesse do jeito que você gosta de fazer."

Quinn sorriu e pulou da cama numa velocidade impressionante e vestiu a cinta numa agilidade invejável. Nem deu para sentir falta e ela já estava de volta na cama sobre mim. Beijou minha boca e desceu até chegar ao meu sexo. Mas não se demorou muito. Ela queria apenas ter a certeza de que estava preparada.

"Eu vou te foder tão gostoso."

"Quinn!" – reclamei – "Modos."

"Só você mesmo para exigir modos nessa hora" – ela riu – "Você não sabe como eu sinto falta até disso."

Então voltou a se concentrar em nossas atividades. Guiou a prótese até minha entrada e puxou para dentro como se o artefato fosse uma extensão natural do corpo dela. Gemi alto e joguei minha cabeça para trás. Quinn começou a se movimentar devagar, num ritmo que me deixava louca, querendo mais. Beijou a minha boca preguiçosamente enquanto se movimentava com rara habilidade.

"Oh Quinn, mais rápido."

Em vez disso, ela se retirou, me deixando perdida por um instante.

"De quatro, Rach."

Obedeci e rapidamente ela se reposicionou. Inseriu novamente a prótese em minha vagina e começou a se movimentar mais rápido. Era um momento em que eu perdia certo controle dos meus vocais e gemia alto. Em parte pelo prazer proporcionado, em parte porque sabia que Quinn gostava quando ficava vocal. Meu orgasmo veio e eu permiti o meu corpo cair na cama enquanto Quinn permaneceu de joelhos, com um sorriso triunfante. Essa era a parte em que ela ficava arrogante por ter tão bom desempenho em nossas atividades sexuais. Ela acariciou minhas nádegas e as beijou.

"Você quer?" – perguntei enquanto ela continuava a acariciar ali – "Você gostaria?" – ela sabia do que estava falando.

"Só se você quiser, Rach."

Dei a minha virgindade anal a ela como um bizarro presente de natal atrasado e a minha primeira vez ali foi estranho apesar de ter sentido um pouco de prazer após a dor da primeira penetração. Depois disso, tentamos em outras ocasiões, que foram melhores e prazerosas.

Pensei por um instante enquanto Quinn continuava a acariciar meu traseiro esperando pela resposta. Apenas de o meu corpo estar sensível, pensei que talvez fosse suficiente por aquela manhã. Então me virei e sentei na cama. Puxei Quinn para um beijo e ela entendeu o recado. Retirou a cinta e a jogou ao lado.

"Banho e café?" – ela sugeriu.

"Tem que ir cedo para a Bad Things hoje?"

"Não. Só tenho uma reunião pela tarde para tratar sobre o longa" – ela deitou-se e me convidou a fazer o mesmo – "Gary está pirando porque esse é o filme de maior orçamento que a Bad Things já produziu. Então, nada pode sair errado."

"O como foi a sua reunião ontem?"

"Avançamos em algumas questões para gravar semana que vem. Roger virou um dos produtores executivos e disponibilizou parte do pessoal que costuma trabalhar com ele e isso adiantou o processo."

"Quem é o outro produtor? Você nunca disse."

"Não?" – ela pareceu engasgar um pouco, como fazia quando eu fazia alguma colocação da qual ela não se antecipou.

"Não."

"Não é exatamente um produtor. Está mais para um patrocinador."

"Esse patrocinador tem nome?"

"Ajudaria se eu respeitasse o direito de anonimato?"

"Por que alguém te patrocinaria pedindo anonimato? Sempre achei essa história mal contada. Por um acaso é alguém... nefasto em intenções?"

"Não é ninguém nefasto, ok?"

"Mas Quinn..." – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e isso me fez desistir de tentar arrancar a informação. Deixei ela vencer esse round por hora até porque tinha uma notícia mais importante – "Estava louca para chegar em casa" – coloquei um pequeno sorriso no rosto e voltei a beijá-la.

"Eu também estava com saudades. Foi quase um mês sem te ver e te tocar."

"Eu sei" – coloquei um cacho dos cabelos loiros atrás da orelha. Quinn voltou a deixar o cabelo crescer. Preferia mais curto, porque eu gostava de bagunçá-los livremente. De qualquer forma, ela ficava linda. Casualmente, peguei a cinta e a analisei por um momento – "Imagine se você pudesse me engravidar com isso?"

"Se eu tivesse isso, seria um homem e supostamente seria capaz. Porém..."

"Você não é um homem, mas eu vi uma notícia ontem que diz que você poderá me engravidar, se quiser. Claro que num laboratório, ainda assim, poderíamos gerar um filho biológico meu e seu." – Quinn franziu a testa e emudeceu, por isso elaborei melhor – "Lembra daquele processo de fusão óvulo-óvulo que estava em debate? A Alemanha autorizou o procedimento."

"Rach..."

"Eu poderia contatar os laboratórios de lá e agendar uma visita e ver o que é preciso para começar o tratamento. Seria bom, porque você estará na Europa filmando e eu não tenho compromisso de longa duração até o fim do ano. Só as premieres e alguns eventos em Los Angeles e aqui."

"Rach" – o tom era ainda mais desanimado.

"Você não está superando esse problema por causa da Beth? Esse medo? Então? Por que não tentar? Não estou pedindo para você carregar o nosso filho, Quinn. Isso é comigo."

"E a sua carreira?"

"Eu não serei a primeira e nem a última atriz a engravidar e depois continuar a carreira. Reese Whiterspoon ganhou o Oscar depois de ter dois filhos e ela engravidou pela primeira vez aos 23."

"Rach..."

"É só um exemplo, Quinn. Não é que eu esteja me comparando com a Reese, mas só para esclarecer que é possível conciliar carreira com família. Sem mencionar que o que mais desejo hoje em dia é com a maternidade."

"Ainda acho que esse seu desejo é só uma lista que você deseja desesperadamente cumprir do seu livro de metas."

"Vai pro, inferno Quinn."

Rolei para o lado e saí da cama. Fui direto para o banheiro tomar uma chuveirada e fazer minha higiene. Estava ficando frustrada com a negativa de Quinn. Cada vez menos os argumentos me convenciam. Cada vez mais a minha vontade crescia e Quinn se acovardava. O que me importa se Hollywood não me quisesse mais? Eu sempre teria a Broadway, que afinal era onde pertencia. Além disso, as ações da Weiz e as aplicações que minha irmã fazia com a minha autorização me proporcionavam o luxo de eu atuar apenas por prazer. Eu tinha condições de pagar pelo caro tratamento quantas vezes fossem necessárias, de criar, de tudo. Principalmente: tinha o forte desejo. Por que Quinn não conseguia enxergar isso? Ela amava tanto Beth, mas era atormentada pelas decisões do passado. Por isso mesmo sabia que ela se realizaria sendo mãe outra vez. Ela conseguiria preencher tal vácuo. Mas não. Toda vez que conversávamos a respeito, era sempre eu implorando para que Quinn considerasse a questão e ela se esquivando ou negando.

Desliguei o chuveiro e não troquei uma palavra com Quinn quando ela entrou no banheiro. Fui até o closet e coloquei uma roupa de ficar em casa. Recolhi nossos pijamas espalhados pelo quarto e coloquei tudo na cesta de roupas usadas e sujas. Saí do quarto e deparei-me com a sala ainda bagunçada da reunião de Quinn na noite anterior. Nada drástico, mas no estado em que estava, tudo me irritava. A cozinha também estava uma bagunça e tive vontade de gritar. Quinn que arrumasse tudo antes de trabalhar.

"Rachel" – Quinn tocou meu braço com cautela – "Vamos ser razoáveis. As coisas não podem ser decididas nos moldes de tudo ou nada. Não sobre esse assunto. Estamos falando aqui de gerar uma criança. Não é algo qualquer Rachel. É um filho. Um ser em que seremos totalmente responsáveis em educar, alimentar, cuidar, amar."

"Acha que não somos capazes de cuidar, educar, alimentar e amar um filho nosso?"

"Não estou dizendo que não seríamos capazes. Só estou te conscientizando da enorme responsabilidade. Ter filho não é um ato de capricho, Rach. É coisa séria."

"Eu sei. A diferença é que ao passo em que penso nessa coisa séria desde antes de nos casarmos, você ainda encara como um capricho meu. Mas um projeto de vida não é um capricho, Quinn. É um projeto de vida!"

"Só que os nossos projetos de vida estão em desacordo neste momento."

"E qual é o seu projeto de vida além de fazer filmes?" – Quinn ficou confusa por um momento e isso foi suficiente para mim como uma resposta verdadeira – "Foi o que pensei. Se você não quer participar disso comigo, ser a minha esposa e constituir família, talvez eu finalmente deixe você ganhar a discussão, te deixe em paz e vou tentar uma carreira solo."

"Isso não é justo!"

"Não é justo para quem?"

Saí da cozinha. Perdi a fome.


	31. Julho de 2019

**03 de julho de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

"Pegou a escova de cabelo?" – perguntei e ganhei apenas um aceno como resposta – "E algum casaco? Na Inglaterra nunca faz calor, ao que parece."

"Está tudo em ordem" – Quinn respondeu aborrecida.

"Não faça assim" – suspirei.

"Não faça assim o quê, Rachel?"

Quinn estava enfurecida comigo. Tinha razão de estar. Passei uma semana no México com Luis para incrementar nosso romance promocional, o que deu muito certo a julgar o número de fotos tiradas por paparazzis divulgadas na rede. A maioria das fotos não passava de imagens normais de um jovem casal em férias. Fomos "flagrados" na praia, eu tentei entrar algumas vezes na água, mas o meu medo não permitiu que avançasse, além do fato de eu nunca ter aprendido a nadar. Havia fotos nossas num bar, num restaurante e assistindo a uma competição de surf, que é bem menos interessante ao vivo do que nas belas montagens feitas pela televisão. Era um passeio entre dois amigos que fingiam ser namorados e mais nada. Andávamos de mãos dadas na praia, nos beijávamos nos lábios aqui e ali, dormimos no mesmo quarto, mas em camas separadas. Luis se comportou como um cavalheiro. A gente conversou bastante e ele contou sobre a produção do filme do Santiago prevista para março que vem e do desejo sincero dele em ter Quinn na equipe. Mas depois da discussão que os dois tiveram por causa deste mesmíssimo projeto e de Santiago, achava improvável.

Então houve um passeio de barco em que fomos convidados a fazer em companhia de um empresário bonitão famoso no México e a namorada dele que era modelo. Eu estava tomando sol no deck do iate. Tinha tirado o sutiã do biquíni e deitado de bruços. Luis se aproximou e me alertou que havia lentes por perto e propôs ao pé do ouvido uma manobra mais maliciosa. Basicamente eu beijei Luis naquele deck do iate de topless e a foto ganhou manchetes nas agências de fofoca do tipo: "Férias quentes do casal de Slings." Quando o empresário e a namorada modelo nos viram fazer o teatro no iate, ficou confiante o bastante para propor uma noite se swing. Recebeu um não e ficou decepcionado.

Essa foi a história e logicamente Quinn não gostou. Tão logo eu pisei os pés em casa ontem chegando do México, tive uma recepção gelada, glacial. Não demorou quinze minutos para entender que a razão, além do passeio com Luis, foi a foto de topless. Agora era ela quem estava de partida para iniciar as filmagens de Solar, na Inglaterra, com uma equipe americana e um elenco predominantemente europeu. A pior parte é que ela embarcaria em breve magoada comigo. Era tudo que não queria.

"Eu não te traí, Quinn" – disse ainda mais frustrada – "Eu nunca te traí."

"Claro..." – ela disse irônica, gesticulando as mãos com certo exagero – "É tudo teatro."

"É só teatro" – estava frustrada – "Por favor, não vamos entrar nessa discussão cíclica. Você sabe cada detalhe do que aconteceu naquela foto e é verdade. Escondi nada, absolutamente nada. Você não tem o direito de me condenar, quanto mais de me acusar."

"Como se deixar ele pegar nos seus peitos fosse necessário."

"Ele não pegou nos meus peitos! De onde foi que você tirou isso? Só pode ser da sua imaginação deturpada."

"Não se faça de santa, Rachel. Aliás, você é uma hipócrita. Fica me pressionando para ter filhos, diz que a carreira não é mais importante do que constituir uma família e tudo mais. No entanto você seria capaz de chupar o pau dele na frente dos paparazzis só para mostrar ao mundo o quanto é hetero e preservar a sua merda de carreira" – ela gritou.

"Retire o que disse, Quinn!"

"Como eu vou retirar se eu já disse?" – a expressão corporal dela era violenta, intimidadora, não muito diferente do dia em que ela saiu correndo para me trair. Foi o dia em que pensei que ela me bateria se Santana não tivesse invadido o quarto. Naquele instante eu dei um passo para trás em direção à porta e tomei uma postura defensiva.

"Abaixe o tom, Quinn, você está perdendo o controle."

Ela arregalou os olhos e também deu um passo para trás. Virou as costas para mim e fechou a mala.

"Preciso ir" – Quinn disse entre os dentes – "Tenho um avião a pegar."

"Aproveite as horas de voo para pensar bem, Quinn Fabray" – falei com aspereza apesar do meu medo e nervosismo – "Eu te amo muito, mas eu tenho os meus limites também."

"Quer saber? Não é só você que tem limites, Rachel Berry-Lopez. Não é sempre que eu agüento essa sua postura egocêntrica. Não é sempre que eu engulo suas atitudes supostamente bem-intencionadas. A senhora passou dos limites desta vez e tudo que desejo neste exato momento é que você vá para o inferno e me deixe em paz."

Quinn passou por mim sem beijos de despedidas, sem abraços, sem um mísero tchau. Apenas passou com a mala e saiu para esperar o táxi na calçada.

Tinha passagens compradas para a Inglaterra. O plano era me hospedar no mesmo hotel que a equipe ficaria em Reading, uma pequena cidade vizinha da grande Londres que abrigava um dos festivais mais famosos de rock. Embarcaria na próxima semana depois de atender um compromisso que fiz com uma equipe que fazia um documentário sobre a nova geração da Broadway. Eles viriam me entrevistar no Public junto com alguns amigos meus, como Josh Solano. Se antes eu via esse espaço de tempo como um problema, agora os dias à parte soavam como solução.

Eu tentei ser racional, razoável. Sabia que conversaríamos frente a frente com a cabeça fria em oito dias. Isso não me impediu de chorar compulsivamente assim que ouvi a porta da frente bater.

...

**(Santana)**

"Em resumo, você quer que eu dance?" – Brittany franziu a testa enquanto analisava a tela do meu tablet.

"Basicamente. Mas Britt... e Jill... o que e gostaria é que vocês criassem algo simples que fosse ao encontro com o tema da nova coleção da Rock'n'Pano. De repente, eu posso contratar Rachel para cantar e fazer um número rápido junto com a dança, como nas competições do nosso coral de McKinley, lembra? A questão é que seria interessante fazer um número para apresentar a coleção nova aos clientes durante o coquetel. Não precisa ser nada muito elaborado. O lance é causar uma boa surpresa e entreter."

"E você vai nos pagar três mil dólares para a gente dançar por uns dez minutos?" – Jill parecia ter mais dificuldade de entender do que Brittany. Odiava isso. Não estava falando inglês?

"Não só para dançar, mas para criar um número e executá-lo no dia do coquetel. E esse número não pode ter mais de 10 minutos. É isso."

Olhei para Tomiko, que encolheu os ombros. Ela não participava ativamente dessas reuniões de negócios, mas como era a minha gerente, gostava que participasse. A Rock'n'Pano estava com quatro artistas novos e aquela era a primeira vez em que Quinn não entregou uma coleção, embora eu a considerasse ainda do quadro de artistas. Mais do que isso, era a primeira vez em que trabalhávamos com coleções unidas por uma temática em comum e faríamos uma coleção exclusiva para Chet Power, uma cliente fabulosa que tive a sorte de fechar um acordo no final do mês passado. O coquetel marcaria também a inauguração da nova sede. Comprei uma sala comercial de 75m², também no Bronx, que estava sendo reformada. Um lugar em que teria um pequeno escritório para receber meus clientes e uma grande sala em comum onde Tomiko, a auxiliar dela e a secretária trabalhariam. Também contratei uma pessoa para ficar diretamente nas tecelagens da Weiz Co só para resolver questões da Rock'n'Pano e ficar em contato direto com Tomiko e comigo. Sei que era dona das duas empresas, mas essa relação entre elas era meramente contratual. A Rock'n'Pano operava de maneira completamente independente da Weiz. A decoração do lugar era com trabalhos dos nossos próprios artistas. O projeto ficou lindo.

Agora eu precisava apresentar tudo isso com uma festa para divulgar. Tomiko estava à frente da organização da festa. Ela teria de mandar os convites para pessoas da imprensa, para artistas, pessoas da sociedade e para clientes: os estabelecidos e os potenciais. Confirmar as presenças, e discutir comigo quando ao local do coquetel, o buffet, o DJ, e uma equipe especializada em cerimoniais para conduzir o evento. Trabalhava com orçamento de 70 mil dólares para fazer uma festinha, mas com potencial para me dar um retorno bem maior. Era assim que funcionava o mundo dos negócios. Por vezes era necessário fornecer uma boca livre para poder fisgar alguns peixes graúdos do cardume.

"Por mim tudo bem, San. Eu faria isso de graça" – Brittany sempre me fazia sorrir com as pequenas gentilezas.

"Mas é claro que o dinheiro é muito bem vindo!" – Jill se apressou a dizer o que provocou algumas risadas à mesa.

"Perfeito. Vocês..." – fui interrompida com a chamada do celular que programei para Rachel. Aquilo me irritou e pensei algumas vezes em ignorar. Mas já que três pares de olhos aguardavam alguma atitude a respeito do celular, pedi desculpas com um gesto e atendi o celular – "Rachel, estou no meio de um almoço de negócios aqui."

"_Santy_" – a voz dela veio miúda e rouca ao telefone isso me preocupou – "_Você pode vir aqui?_"

"Gente, com licença" – levantei-me da mesa e voltei a falar no celular – "Ray, o que foi?"

"_Quinn e eu brigamos feio_" – ela disse chorosa – "_Santy, eu acho que dessa vez foi sério de verdade. Vem aqui, por favor!_"

Rachel ainda me levaria a ruína. Claro que eu não atendia todos os telefonemas e tão pouco me preocupava com os caprichos da minha irmã, mas ela parecia mesmo estar na pior e isso cortava o meu coração.

"Você está em casa?"

"_Estou._"

"Tá, eu vou demorar uns quinze minutos para chegar aí, ok?" – desliguei o celular e voltei para minha mesa junto com as três mulheres que ainda me olhavam em expectativa – "Rachel está com um pequeno problema e eu vou lá vê-la."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa séria com ela? Com Quinn?" – Brittany ficou em alerta – "Posso ajudar?"

"Não Britt, não é nada de grave. Ela só precisa conversar sobre um assunto importante."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho sim, Britt. Obrigada" – peguei minha bolsa – "Tomiko, você poderia?"

"Claro Santana, eu tomo conto aqui."

Acenei. O que Tomiko precisava fazer era conduzir o final desse encontro, falar das questões contratuais e pagar a conta. O valor que eu a reembolsaria na primeira oportunidade. Peguei o meu carro e dirigi até Lenox Hill, a região de Upper East Side que abrigava a casa da minha irmã. No rádio ouvia a seleção de canções que gostava. Primeiro a versão de Helder Skelter ao vivo que o Oasis fez. Em seguida, Nice Dream, do Radiohead.

"_They love me like i was a brother/ they protect me, listen to me/ they dug me my very own garden/ gave me sunshine, made me happy/ nice dream/ nice dream/ nice dream._"

Cheguei à rua da minha irmã em dez minutos. Estacionei ao longo da rua. Entrei sem me anunciar, subi o elevador e peguei a cópia da chave do apartamento. Besteira ser educada e bater à campainha naquelas circunstâncias. Fui direto para o quarto da minha irmã e a encontrei encolhida em cima da cama enquanto o canal VH1 passava clipes de artistas que mal sabia o nome.

"Ray?" – sentei na cama e a toquei no braço.

Ela simplesmente virou para o meu lado e procurou aninhar-se contra o meu corpo, mesmo que eu ainda usasse roupas do trabalho.

"Espere" – tirei os meus sapatos de salto, o cinto, e me acomodei em cima da cama para que ela voltasse a me abraçar e fungar contra o meu ombro.

Passei alguns bons minutos passando a mão nas costas de Rachel enquanto ela permanecia em silêncio contra o meu corpo.

"Quinn me deixou" – ela disse baixinho.

"Por um acaso isso tem a ver com as fotos que certa pessoa tirou de topless num iate de luxo enquanto beijava o suposto namorado?" – ela se apertou ainda mais contra meu corpo e passou a chorar baixinho.

Olhei para o relógio e suspirei. Pelo visto teria de trabalhar para Weiz pelo computador de casa porque minha irmã não iria me soltar tão cedo. Sinceramente, eu não a deixaria sozinha daquele jeito.

"Quer falar a respeito?" – Rachel balançou a cabeça – "Quer que eu te faça um chá de camomila ou algo assim?"

"Que tal uma garrafa de vodca?"

"Ok!"

Levantei-me da cama e fui até o closet. Peguei uma camiseta e um short da minha irmã. Troquei de roupa e fui até a cozinha. Era lá que ficava o suporte de garrafas de vinho e outros destilados. Haviam cinco garrafas ali: quatro de vinho e um licor de amarula. Ficar bêbado com licor era pedir para ter diabetes depois. Peguei uma de vinho que já estava aberta dentro da geladeira. Voltei ao quarto da minha irmã e estendi a garrafa para ela. Rachel não hesitou e tomou uma baita golada. Ela bebeu um terço do conteúdo de uma vez.

"Agora" – tomei a garrafa da mão dela e tomei também um gole – "Fale o que aconteceu."

"Nós estamos brigando desde ontem, quando cheguei. Tudo por causa da foto... quer dizer, ela já não ficou feliz porque eu viajei com Luis para o México. Então a primeira coisa que ela me disse tão logo eu coloquei os pés em casa foi me mostrar a foto" – ela tomou a garrafa de vinho da minha mão e voltou a dar mais uma golada gigante. Se ela queria ficar bêbada em menos tempo possível, parabéns.

"E o que aconteceu naquele barco?"

"Nada de mais. Eu só estava me bronzeando e tirei o sutiã do biquíni para não ficara a marca e deitei de bruços. Luis disse que havia paparazzis num barco ao lado, até porque o empresário e a modelo que nos convidou para o passeio são muito famosos no México, então ele propôs a provocação."

"A provocação era te dar um amasso enquanto você estava com os seus dois faróis" – apontei para os seios dela – "apontados para ele? Parabéns Rachel. Confirmou sua heterossexualidade de fachada, fez um showzinho e ainda realizou um pequeno desejo do seu amigo."

"Por favor" – Rachel resmungou – "Luis já viu meus peitos um monte de vezes no set. Não só ele, aliás. Todo mundo que vê a série já viu os meus peitos. O pessoal que foi ao WWBD no teatro viu os meus peitos ao vivo."

"Claro! Sendo assim, porque você se incomoda em vestir uma blusa já que todo mundo viu os seus peitos? As coisas não são assim, Ray. Não devem ser assim. Há limites."

"Não acredito que está do lado dela."

"Neste caso, estou. Você foi inconseqüente, Ray, e não levou em consideração os sentimentos da sua própria esposa. Você não levou em consideração os sentimentos do resto da família, ou você acha que alguém te aplaudiria e pediria bis ao ver uma foto daquelas? Não! Depois você ainda quer ter o direito de arrastar Quinn até um laboratório na Alemanha para conceber um filho sem ser questionada."

"Por que você não vai embora?" – ela me empurrou – "Se vai ficar aqui para me criticar, então eu não te quero."

"Claro. Você pode chamar o Luis que ele pode te apoiar. Quem sabe ele não te mostra como é ter um pênis de verdade dentro da sua vagina?"

"Para com isso, Santana!" – ela gritou e chorou.

"Para com isso você, Rachel!" – gritei de volta e arranquei a garrafa de vinho da mão dela. E eu achando que seria uma boa idéia deixá-la um pouco alta para desabafar melhor. Mas o vinho só potencializou a parte mais odiosa dela: o egocentrismo exacerbado – "Não acha que está na hora de você calçar as sandálias da humildade só uma vez na vida e reconhecer que errou feio? Que Quinn tem toda razão e direito de ter te deixado?"

Rachel me olhou assustada por um momento e desandou a chorar. Dessa vez alto. Tudo que fiz foi revirar os olhos. Saí do quarto levando comigo a garrafa quase vazia. Tomei o restinho e joguei o casco no lixo seco para a coleta seletiva. Peguei o celular e o meu computador na minha bolsa. Liguei para a minha secretária na Weiz e vi o que poderia ser feito sem precisar ir até a empresa. Por sorte, não havia nada demais no decorrer do dia. Outra boa coisa era que desde que assumi a diretoria que não preciso trabalhar com carga horária fixa. O que interessa é o rendimento.

Abri o meu computador em cima da mesa de jantar, me servi de água e alguns biscoitos que encontrei no pode. Fiz uma careta quando percebi que eram biscoitos vegan. Nada conseguia ser mais sem-gosto do que biscoitos vegan. Se Quinn estava aqui o tempo todo, como é que ela teve coragem de comprar aquela porcaria? Ou talvez ela comprou para Rachel ter o que beliscar quando chegasse. Sei lá. Era preciso muito amor para uma carnívora comedora de porco ficar ao lado de uma vegetariana judia.

Rachel saiu o quarto uma hora depois. Estava com o rosto inchado, os olhos estufados. Não tive pena. Arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Trabalhando para que a Weiz continue a nos dar um bom dinheirinho."

"Você trabalha demais."

"Talvez. Ao menos o meu trabalho não envolve mostrar os peitos para ninguém. Aliás, até que rola putaria e drogas em favor do jogo de interesses, mas isso não passa por mim. Eu não estou nessa."

"Você é a chefe certo?"

"Isso não quer dizer que eu não observe essas movimentações. Aos poucos eu vou construindo uma rede de informantes lá dentro para ninguém me passar a perna."

"Que paranóia."

"Infelizmente as coisas funcionam assim."

Rachel silenciou-se e eu me desconcentrei. Fechei o computador e me voltei para a minha irmã. Tinha uma dúvida a sanar.

"Quando você disse que Quinn te deixou, você quis dizer, deixou de verdade, como sair de casa com uma mala na mão e se hospedar num hotel qualquer com baratas?"

"Mais ou menos. Está mais para me deixou carregando uma mala para viajar para a Inglaterra."

"Ah, o filme."

"É, o filme."

"E o que você vai fazer?"

"Vou para lá semana que vem e a gente vai poder conversar."

"Isso é bom. Espero que esteja preparada para pedir perdão de joelhos."

"Ainda não estou convencida de que estou completamente errada. Quinn precisa entender que isso faz parte do jogo de interesses. Não é nada pessoal."

"Como a Kristen Orkin, a secretária executiva da Korby, que é uma mulher casada e com um filho. Semana passada ela foi flagrada fazendo sexo oral em Daniel Ortiz, o vice-presidente da Coetzee Light, antes de uma reunião em que seria discutido um acordo de coalizão entre as empresas. Você sabe, foi nada pessoal. Eles estavam apenas selando um acordo."

"Não é a mesma coisa" – ela fez cara de enojada – "Está longe de ser a mesma coisa."

"É a mesma coisa. Em essência é a mesma coisa. Você cruzou uma linha e usou de uma situação sexual para favorecer a sua imagem, além de garantir a de garanhão dele e consolidar um acordo. Você pode não ter beijado de língua ou sei lá, mas em essência, isso foi além do que as fotos de mãos dadas e beijos ocasionais. E outra: você abriu uma brecha para que Luis seja cada vez mais ousado e vai chegar um ponto que isso pode deixar de ser fingimento para se transformar em algo sério. Quando menos perceber, vai estar na cama com ele e sem nenhuma lente de paparazzi por perto para ter como desculpa."

"Isso nunca vai acontecer" – ela esbravejou.

"Você poderia jurar pela alma de abuela e de papai?"

Minha irmã silenciou e abaixou a cabeça. Sinal de que ela começou a enxergar que passou dos limites.

"Se você sente que o seu casamento com Quinn não tem condições de durar por isso ou por aquilo. Se você não sente que está mais feliz ao lado dela e daí se permite envolver mais com o Luis, tudo bem. Essas coisas acontecem e você tem todo direito em procurar a sua felicidade. Mas jogue limpo, Ray."

"Como você jogou limpo quando tentou esconder que transou com Brittany nas costas do Johnny?"

"Primeiro, eu não planejei ou procurei nada daquilo. Brittany me seduziu enquanto Quinn estava no quarto ao lado. E eu passei um ano me sentindo miserável por conta disso. Você foi testemunha. Não estou dizendo que eu sou perfeita, ok. Você sabe que estou muito longe disso. Mas estou aqui em condições de te dar esse alerta."

"Eu não quero me separar de Quinn. Eu a amo demais para desistir tão fácil. É que a gente anda fora de sintonia nesses últimos meses e parece que nada o que eu faço ou que ela faz é para nos aproximar. Muito pelo contrário" – Rachel segurou o meu braço e encostou-se contra o meu corpo – "Acho que estou meio perdida, Santy."

"Ótimo! Agora que sabe que está perdida, pode tentar se achar outra vez."

...

**11 de julho de 2019**

**(Quinn)**

Cinema definitivamente era a minha terapia. Ali no set nós trabalhávamos até 12 horas por dia, mas eu trabalhava feliz. Sobretudo por não ter que lidar com Rachel e os dramas do meu casamento. Eu não conseguia pensar nela naquele instante e era algo que me fazia bem. Estava aprendendo muita coisa sobre comandar uma equipe de fotografia mais numerosa do que de uma série de TV de meia hora e sobre técnicas novas pelas mãos de um grande astro da minha área. Posso ter as minhas frustrações na Bad Things, mas a produtora é o atalho para eu me envolver com as boas produções, com os profissionais, sobretudo num meio tão masculino como é o da fotografia no cinema. Não entendo a razão de poucas mulheres se destacarem no ofício. Não sei se é o trabalho braçal ou o ritual diário exigido. Há meninas como auxiliares sim, mas é um universo muito masculino do qual eu me insiro muito bem.

"Atenção, intervalo" – o auxiliar de direção gritou. Era hora do almoço às duas e meia da tarde – "Uma hora e voltamos para gravar a 56."

"Hoje está sendo intenso" – o primeiro auxiliar de câmera reclamou.

"O lado bom é que eu não terei de dirigir cenas de second unit por hoje."

"Está bala mesmo."

Acenei e depois fui para a tenda que a equipe de produção montou para servir nossas marmitas. A empresa contratada para fazer o serviço era até decente, o problema era que a culinária inglesa conseguia ser pior do que a americana. Poucos atores comiam a quentinha conosco. Alguns deles eram levados para um restaurante perto da locação que estávamos usando naquela semana. Era a segunda de cinco importantes. Depois haveria algumas cenas rápidas urbanas e o trabalho dentro do set de filmagens que fazia parte da segunda etapa de produção que seria feito em Londres.

"Sanduíche de cordeiro com salada e para sobremesa uma bola de sorvete" – Laura, a moça local contratada para auxiliar na produção.

Laura era um tipo muito singular. Tinha cabelos enrolados vermelhos e uma pele talvez mais branca que a minha. Tinha uma tatuagem grande nas costas, um corpo volumoso, de seios fartos, mas não era gorda, e um jeito que fumava erva com freqüência. Ela tentava ser simpática com todos, embora por vezes era simpática até demais. Sem falar que era esquisito guardar o que comi nos últimos três dias. Por vezes achava que ela tentava dormir com os atores a qualquer preço, como se alguém fosse ajudá-la com sei lá que ambição tivesse. E quando ela desistia de tentar se aproximar dos atores, tentava fazer da equipe de produção o alvo. Como não havia distinção em quem ela pegava, achava seguro dizer que ela era bissexual.

"Acho que vou de salada de frango por hoje" – bem que eu queria o sanduíche de cordeiro por ser a coisa com melhor gosto do restrito cardápio, mas disse só para contrariar – "E como estou com a garganta arranhando, vou preferir o bolinho de chocolate em vez do sorvete."

Servi-me do meu almoço e sentei junto com a equipe de fotografia. Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Ele ficava sempre no silencioso quando eu trabalhava no set. Vi o rosto de Rachel na tela. Hesitei atender por um instante. Ainda estava brava com ela e não tinha parado para pensar direito em nossa situação. Tudo que sabia era que a última coisa que desejava era me aproximar do drama do meu casamento quando o trabalho estava indo tão bem e me servia como terapia.

"Rachel?"

"_Oi Quinn. Só para avisar que cheguei em Londres e estou a caminho do hotel._"

"Tudo bem" – disse em tom frio, mas não podia evitar.

"_Tudo bem para você se eu me hospedar no mesmo hotel?_"

"Acho que não ficaria bem."

"_Está tudo bem, Quinn._"

"Está sim, eu só estou na hora do almoço e o dia está cheio."

Rachel fez uma pausa ao telefone.

"_Tudo bem. Eu vou arrumar um hotel e te informo depois._"

"Perfeito" – desliguei o telefone e encarei o olhar curioso de Terry que estava no set na condição de gerente e braço direito de Gary, que era produtor executivo do projeto.

Claro que Terry era uma das poucas pessoas ali que sabia que eu era casada com Rachel Berry, a atriz. Ele me perguntou com o olhar se estava tudo bem e eu apenas acenei positivo.

"Cara, você conhece Rachel Berry!" – ouvi Laura dizer excitada.

"Ela é minha amiga, por quê?" – houve uma época que doía mais dizer que Rachel era apenas minha amiga para um estranho, em de minha namorada ou minha esposa.

"Ninguém acredita quando conto, mas eu conheci Rachel Berry antes da fama."

"Mesmo?" – fiquei interessada. Não imaginava como Rachel e ela poderiam se conhecer.

"Eu tinha 16 anos e ela devia ter a mesma idade. Bom, os pais do meu melhor amigo conhecem os pais dela e a gente se conheceu por causa disso. A gente foi para a edição do Reading daquele ano e ficamos juntas por alguns dias" – ela disse se vangloriando.

"Rachel Berry gay?" – ironizei.

"Oras, não quer dizer que as meninas que gostam de rapazes não possam experimentar alguma vez na vida. E o que eu digo é verdade: eu fiquei com Rachel Berry, da série da HBO. Ela beijou nessa boquinha aqui e pegou nesses peitões aqui. É sério, tenho até uma foto para comprovar."

Laura disparou a rir e foi acompanhada de outros caras. Aquilo me deu uma raiva. Toda simpatia que senti por aquela putinha de set desapareceu num estalo. A vontade que tinha era de avançar nessa guria e apertar o pescoço dela.

"Não fale assim dela" – disse em tom de advertência – "Como se Rachel fosse vulgar."

"Ué. Noutro dia ela não se deixou ser fotografada com os peitos de fora enquanto estava com o namorado dela? Toda mocinha de família esconde uma puta dentro de si. É o que eu sempre digo."

"Você deveria ter mais cuidado de falar de alguém diante da melhor amiga dela."

"Desculpe, Fabray, mas eu não estou mentindo."

Não agüentei. Peguei meu almoço e me levantei da mesa antes que eu sentasse a mão na cara dessa Laura. Não seria mesmo eu a ser demitida. Seria ela. Terry me acompanhou e passou a mão nos meus ombros.

"Respira, Fabray. Respira!"

"Pelo amor de deus, Terry. Faça com que essa menina esteja fora do projeto. Eu nunca te pedi nada parecido antes, mas, por favor, eu te imploro para falar com Syd mandar demitir essa garota."

"Olha aqui, Fabray. Eu vou fazer o possível, ok? Isso não é legal de se fazer com uma pessoa, mas porque essa garota está mesmo causando problemas e pelo seu bem, vou tomar providências. Só que eu te peço agora para esfriar a cabeça e se manter profissional pelo resto do dia, ok?"

"Eu irei, pode ficar tranqüilo."

"Ótimo."

A maior dificuldade foi voltar a me concentrar sabendo que Laura ainda estava no set, que Rachel estava na cidade e que havia milhões de questões a resolver. Eram dez horas da noite quando terminamos o dia e a equipe se dirigiu em vans para o hotel três estrelas que abrigava todo mundo da produção. Os atores e assessores deles e os diretores estavam num cinco estrelas, exatamente o mesmo em que Rachel se hospedou para o meu desespero.

Não fui para o meu quarto. Mesmo suja e suada, fui direto ao quarto em que Rachel estava. Assim que ela abriu a porta, entrei como um tornado, querendo arrombar tudo, destruir tudo. Em vez disso, parei no meio do quarto cruzei os braços e praticamente cuspi.

"Quem é Laura?"

"Lauren? A nossa colega do coral?"

"Não se faça de sonsa, Rachel. Quem é Laura?"

"Bom, Quinn, você terá se ser mais específica porque eu conheci algumas Lauras ao longo do tempo" – me surpreendia o fato de Rachel manter o tom baixo e controlado.

"Então deixa eu refrescar a sua memória. Festival de Reading, menina de cabelo encaracolado, pele branca, seios fartos... isso ajuda?"

"Oh!" – ela sentou-se na cama e enfiou as mãos entre os joelhos – "Juro que você desenterrou essa e eu não tenho idéia de como, mas... a Laura que você deve estar se referindo deve ser a primeira menina que eu fiquei em toda a minha vida. Foi quando meus pais, eu e Santana passamos as férias em Londres. Foi a última viagem de verão que papai fez conosco antes de morrer. Foi na mesma época em que estava acontecendo o festival de Reading. Os filhos da família amiga de papai nos levou para o festival. Foi o meu primeiro, sabe. E tinha a Laura, que era amiga deles. Para encurtar a história, eu me envolvi com a Laura e nos ficamos pelo resto dos dias em que passei em Londres até voltar para Lima. Ela foi a primeira menina que eu beijei na vida."

"Você transou com ela ou deixou que ela te tocasse?"

"Não aconteceu nada além de um namorico casual de verão. Eu tinha 16 anos, estava envolvida pelo clima de Londres. Foi só isso. Eu ainda passei alguns meses em contato com ela por e-mail basicamente, mas nem mesmo isso durou. Há anos que não pensava ou sequer tinha notícias dela. Por que disso agora?"

"Por ironia do destino, essa Laura está trabalhando no como assistente local de produção no filme, e hoje ela contou algumas coisas ao seu respeito. De como você adorou apalpar os seios dela."

Rachel balançou a cabeça em descrença.

"Não sei exatamente o que ela disse, Quinn, mas eu te garanto que o primeiro seio de mulher que eu toquei na minha vida de forma sexual foram os seus" – Rachel balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, o que me deixava desconcertada. Ela suspirou e então me encarou – "E mesmo que tivesse acontecido, o que isso diz respeito a nós? Naquela época eu estava com Finn e não pensava em você ainda dessa forma, embora já te achasse a mulher mais linda do mundo."

"Então você colocou um par de chifres em Finn?" – esse pensamento era reconfortante.

"Quinn, por favor, eu não vim aqui para brigar ou remoer algo do passado sobre alguém que tem a menor importância na minha vida. E nem esse passado diz respeito a nós. Eu vim aqui porque quero recomeçar a acertar. É inegável que o nosso casamento passa por uma crise, por isso mesmo está mais que na hora de a gente conversar a respeito."

Rachel tinha um ponto crucial. Era mesmo o momento de eu parar de discutir o meu casamento com a minha psicóloga e começar a encarar a minha mulher de frente. Por mais frustrada que estivesse, sentar e conversar como duas adultas era fundamental. Foi o que fiz. Arrastei a poltrona que ficava num canto do quarto de hotel e sentei-me de frente para Rachel. Então me levantei de novo. Precisava fazer xixi e tomar um pouco de água. Necessidades paradoxais, certo? Levou mais cinco minutos para que eu voltasse a me sentar na poltrona. Rachel continuava a me esperar pacientemente.

"Eu gostaria de saber o que você espera do nosso casamento neste exato instante" – ela começou, o que me surpreendeu. Rachel querendo ouvir a minha opinião primeiro era uma novidade. Nem me lembro mais qual foi a última vez em que isso aconteceu. Daí o meu desconcerto.

"Eu gostaria que a sua carreira não entrasse mais na nossa relação. Não falo das suas escolhas de trabalho ou do tempo que você precisa se dedicar as produções que participa. Falo do extra que acontece, em especial em relação ao romance promocional. Se você quisesse realizar um desejo meu, seria este: tire o Luis da nossa vida. Pare com esse negócio de ter de provar que é uma hétero na frente do público. Não peço para que saia do armário ou algo nesse sentido, mas que pare com esse tipo de show. Por mais que tente, eu não consigo Rachel. Eu posso ficar à sua sombra, mas eu não posso ficar à sobra de outro cara também. Isso está me destruindo por dentro."

"Certo..." – ela acenou – "Eu vou conversar com o Luis e terminar com essa encenação. Pensei bem a respeito e confesso que estava indo longe demais com essa história. Não que tenha te traído, Quinn. Não o fiz, mas é que isso me deu uma atenção que foi envaidecedora. As pessoas me parabenizavam por eu estar com o Luis e tudo mais. É complicado abrir mão desse tipo de atenção. Confesso que não prestei atenção nos seus sentimentos. Mas a questão é que o Luis é só um amigo ao passo que você é o meu amor. Então pensei muito nesses dias sobre o assunto e cheguei a conclusão que realmente esse tipo de jogo não vale à pena se prejudica toda a vida que demos um duro danado para construirmos juntas. Eu te amo, Quinn, peço desculpas por te causar esse mal e prometo não deixar mais que a minha carreira fique entre nós."

"Eu também te amo Rach. Por isso era tão duro te ver fingindo estar amando outra pessoa, beijando outra pessoa. Por mais que evitasse, volta e meia isso parecia na minha cara. Isso é duro."

"Mas se você eu vou fazer todo o esforço para não deixar a minha carreira entre nós, também peço para que se esforce mais ao pensar na maternidade. Eu não estou apenas casada há dois anos e meio contigo, Quinn. O nosso relacionamento já tem sete anos e eu sinto essa necessidade, esse sonho. É como um chamado que não consigo explicar. Eu vejo Brittany brincando com Robb, vejo o quanto Beth preenche a vida dos meus pais, vejo as famílias dos meus colegas de profissão e do quanto que elas dão sentido a eles. Eu tenho inveja dessas pessoas, Quinn, porque eu cresci dentro de uma família latina que tem forte orientação familiar. Uma diferente do que é a tradição americana. O que Santana, os meus pais, meus tios, meu avós representam para mim é algo muito maior do que simples parentesco. Semana passada mesmo chegou a notícia de que a minha prima Daniela está grávida do noivo. Ela tem 27 anos, nem é casada ainda, mas vai gerar o primeiro neto do tio Pedro e da tia Maria. Pensei no quanto isso é maravilhoso. No quanto eles estão felizes apesar das pressões de tia Maria para acelerar o casório. É o primeiro da segunda geração dos Lopez em terras americanas."

"Bom, eu confesso que nunca pensei por esse lado... Até porque, Rachel, você precisa entender o meu lado também. A maternidade pode ser algo que você anseia, mas a minha experiência como mãe foi desastrosa. Por mais que Beth seja uma menina feliz e bem cuidada, isso não muda o fato de eu ter abandonado a minha filha e que ela me odiou por isso. Eu sofro por Beth me odiar porque não há ninguém que ame mais neste mundo. Por outro lado, acho que mereço isso porque é o preço da minha decisão. Pode parecer um absurdo para você, mas é como eu me sinto, ok? Então quando você fala toda entusiasmada sobre em ser mãe, eu penso na merda de mãe que fui para Beth, que não consegui ficar com ela mesmo a amando tanto porque tive medo, porque fui egoísta, porque eu pensei mais no meu futuro do que numa vida ao lado dela. Você pode ansiar a maternidade, mas eu não creio que esteja preparada para ter um bebê. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Eu tenho medo de ser para o nosso bebê a mesma porcaria de mãe que fui para Beth."

"Quem disse que você foi uma porcaria de mãe, Quinn? Não posso falar nada sobre o peso das suas decisões, até porque se fosse comigo, pela criação que tive, eu teria ficado com o bebê. Mas quando procuro entender o seu caso com Beth, por mais que a sua decisão fosse talvez a mais difícil, por mais que ela te agrida hoje, tudo o que vejo nos seus olhos é amor, paciência, esperança. Concordo que a sua experiência maternal foi traumática até certo ponto, por outro lado, esse amor que você é capaz de emanar para a sua filha só mostra o quanto você seria uma mãe maravilhosa. Sobretudo agora em que as circunstâncias são outras: nós estamos casadas, temos carreiras, casa própria e até uma mansão em Long Island se a gente quiser se mudar para lá, nossa situação financeira é muito boa. Sem falar que a grávida da história será eu, portanto, você estará livre de enjôos matinais e desejos estranhos."

"Aí que você se engana" – abri um pequeno sorriso – "Porque será eu quem terá de correr atrás para satisfazer os seus desejos estranhos e vou ter que te ajudar com os seus enjôos matinais. Isso sem falar dos primeiros meses da gravidez em que seus hormônios vão estar descontrolados e você vai querer fazer sexo toda hora."

"Mesmo? Como você conseguiu passar por isso?"

"Comprei um vibrador e muitas pilhas. Você não imagina o sufoco que foi fazer o que tinha de fazer e não soltar um gemido que fosse para os meus pais não desconfiarem."

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada aberta, gostosa. Fazia algum tempo em que não via a minha mulher assim. Era bom e também um alívio. A alegria de Rachel também me fez rir.

"Pior ainda foi quando me mudei temporariamente para a casa de Finn e de Puck. Carole me jogou no porão e até aí tudo bem, mas na casa de Puck foi o caos porque tinha a mãe fanática dele, a irmã pequena e ele próprio. Se eu soltasse um gemido ou eu seria expulsa ou atiçaria Puck. Estava literalmente entre a cruz e a espada."

"Isso explica como você consegue ser bem mais silenciosa do que eu."

Rachel me encarou. Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou os dois passos que nos separavam. Ajoelhou-se diante da poltrona, segurou as minhas mãos e procurou olhar nos meus olhos.

"Então, o que me diz? Vamos tentar compreender mais o lado da outra e concertar o nosso casamento?" – ela apertou um pouco mais as minhas mãos.

"É um esforço que teremos de fazer. Eu prometo que vou pensar mais positivamente sobre a maternidade."

"E eu prometo que tomarei mais cuidado para que a minha carreira não fique entre nós" – acenamos e ficamos sérias – "Dizem que esses compromissos são selados com um beijo..."

Inclinei-me para alcançar os lábios da minha esposa e trocamos um beijo tênue.

"A propósito" – ela disse quando os meus olhos ainda estavam fechados – "Feliz aniversário atrasado, Quinn."

Trocamos mais alguns beijos. Interessante é que estava tão frustrada com a minha vida pessoal que eu mesma quase me esqueci do meu 25° aniversário. Um quatro de século. Puxa! Estava ficando velha, mas sentia que a minha vida estava prestes a mudar para algo melhor.


	32. Agosto de 2019

**04 de agosto de 2019**

**(Quinn)**

Não acredito que estou na Alemanha. Não acredito que deixei Rachel me convencer a vir aqui. O problema não é o país. Gostei de vir para Munique. Parece uma Paris mais nova, asséptica, organizada, com construções algumas centenas de anos mais recentes e calçadas decentes para o pedestre. As ruas cheiram bem e a organização é impecável. Rachel estava encantada com o lugar. Era a primeira vez que visitava a Alemanha, país que sempre ficou de fora dos roteiros turísticos que ela costumava fazer pela Europa. Acho que a parte Berry da família se ressentia com o passado alemão. Acho que o meu pai se orgulharia se dissesse que estava na Alemanha, o país mais rico da Europa, o que comanda o continente e, melhor ainda, o que foi o berço nazista que ele secretamente admirava. De qualquer forma, Rachel estava feliz em me levar até lá e não era por causa dos lindos jardins. Em vez de monumentos, ela me levou para o complexo próximo ao enorme campus da Universidade de Munique.

"Alguma dúvida no processo?" – disse o clínico que nos atendeu com um fortíssimo sotaque.

"Tomar hormônio, ovular, retirar os óvulos que amadureceram e o resto vocês fazem no laboratório..."

"Entendo que esse é um processo muito delicado, mas se quiserem, posso indicar uma clínica de fertilização comercial muito séria aqui mesmo de Munique que tem um banco de esperma muito confiável e bem catalogado."

"Acho que não, doutor" – Rachel tentava ser simpática – "Com todo respeito às clínicas alemãs, mas se quiséssemos uma solução comum, não teríamos saído dos Estados Unidos. Eu mesma fui gerada num laboratório de uma clínica de fertilização em Cleveland. Portanto, sou prova da eficiência dos métodos. Mas o que buscamos aqui, doutor, é a oportunidade de gerar um filho biologicamente meu e da minha esposa."

Rachel podia dizer abertamente porque o médico estava juramentado e não poderia revelar ao mundo o que era dito dentro daquelas quatro paredes.

"Correto. E entendo perfeitamente, senhorita Fabray. É entre essas e outras que o governo alemão foi pioneiro em permitir o procedimento."

"Com todo respeito doutor, mas quais são nossas garantias de que é o nosso material genético que será usado sem qualquer outra interferência? Digo, de outro tipo de material genético?" – perguntei.

"Todas as garantias possíveis e cabíveis. Temos um código ético muito rigoroso neste laboratório. Além das senhoras tem o interesse em gerar um filho biologicamente seus, nós aqui somos os maiores interessados no sucesso do projeto. Se desejar, podemos estudar uma forma de poder ficar dentro do laboratório para acompanhar o procedimento, embora isso não esteja em nossas normas de conduta."

"Não acho que seja necessário" – desconversei.

"Acho que está tudo esclarecido" – Rachel sorriu.

"Correto, senhora Fabray."

"Eu ligarei para o senhor nas próximas horas para comunicar o que decidimos."

"Estaremos aguardando."

Nos despedimos do clínico e foi uma boa coisa sair daquele complexo de laboratório. Rachel e eu trocamos olhares. Como era de se esperar, ela estava esperançosa e eu temerosa. Para nós seria um processo comum para a fertilização in vitro. A diferença seria toda feita no processo de extrair o material genético do meu óvulo para injetar num óvulo de Rachel e então esperar que a célula comece a se dividir. E toda vez que penso nisso não consigo deixar de lembrar daquele prelúdio horroroso de Alien, o Prometheus, que trazia essa idéia de produzir novas espécies bebendo um suco preto. E a combinação errada de quem bebesse o suco preto poderia gerar um alien. Até hoje ninguém entendeu a lógica do suco preto e penso que Ridley Scott deva ter pesadelos com aquele filme.

"O que achou?" – Rachel me perguntou esperançosa.

"Trezentos mil dólares para arriscarmos um filho biológico..." – divaguei.

"Vale todo o esforço. E pagarei cada centavo se isso significa que eu terei um filho seu."

"Filha. Você ouviu o doutor."

"Vai ficar até mais simples pensarmos na decoração do quarto e na escolha do nome. Sempre gostei de Sophia."

"Eu detesto Sophia."

"Não seja emburrada, Quinn."

"Não sou! Eu não gosto do nome, ok? E também não acho certo você sonhar em decoração de quarto e nomes sendo que nada foi feito ainda."

"Você está nervosa."

"Pode apostar que sim, Rach. Isso aqui é algo grande. E se não der certo?"

"Você fala por causa do dinheiro?"

"Não é por causa do dinheiro. Me preocupo mais com o fator extra-dinheiro. E se não der certo?"

"Se não der certo, poderemos tentar outra vez."

"Não é tão simples, Rach."

Suspirei. No que eu estava me metendo ao aproveitar os dois dias de folga das filmagens para vir aqui na Alemanha? Como é que me deixe convencer por Rachel? E se tudo ocorresse bem, de 15 a 20 dias eu teria de tirar uma licença das filmagens para voltar aqui e deixar a minha mulher grávida. Que deus nos ajude. Não estava preparada para tal. Não estava mesmo, mas eu faria. Não sei que loucura tomou conta de mim para aceitar um plano tão maluco. Rachel deve ter um feitiço que age contra mim. É isso! Rachel é uma feiticeira.

"Então?" – ela tocou o meu rosto assim que entramos no quarto de hotel e me deu um beijo – "Que resposta devo dar ao médico?"

"Isso é uma loucura!"

"Mas você concordou vir aqui e escutar."

"Sim, escutar, Rachel. Mas há mil ponderações em minha mente neste momento. Isso está ficando cada vez mais real, mas antes de se tornar real de vez, não acha que isso merecia uma reflexão mais profunda?"

"Mais do que aquelas que tivemos? Quinn, eu estou fazendo um esforço grande aqui. Eu terminei o meu acordo com o Luis, recusei trabalhos nesses últimos meses porque desejo ter agenda livre para esse único objetivo."

"É, só que agora isso nunca esteve tão real."

"Você não quer. É isso?" – ela cruzou os braços e fechou o cenho.

"Preciso de um tempo. Rachel, eu estou filmando, estou sem muita cabeça para fazer grandes decisões e eu preciso de um tempo. Vão filmar mais 20 dias. Então me dê mais esses 20 dias. Por favor?"

"Até o final das filmagens, Quinn Fabray" – ela estendeu o dedo.

"É tudo que peço."

"Não brinque comigo, Quinn. Não sobre esse assunto."

"Prometo que não estou de brincadeira" – descruzei os braços dela para segurar as mãos – "Nunca brincaria com isso ou com os seus sentimentos. Mas a idéia de maternidade ainda me assusta e eu preciso

...

**17 de agosto de 2019**

**(Santana)**

Esse era o vestido de madrinha mais horroroso que vi em anos. Olhei para Mercedes incomodada em roxo. Não era tom lilás. Era roxo mesmo, brilhoso. E lá estava Mercedes em seu porte baixinha e gordinha praticamente fantasiada de lady gnomo. Era isso! Se Rachel era um hobbit, Mercedes era lady gnomo. Abri um largo sorriso e acenei para a minha amiga que me retribuiu com a cara fechada. Por pouco ela não levanta o dedo médio.

"E aí, Julio? Preparado para ser tio?" – brinquei com o meu primo.

"Não estou nem preparado para ver a minha irmã no altar" – ele ajeitou a gravata. Parecia desconfortável – "Nem no meu casamento eu fiquei tão nervoso."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Sei lá... não acho que Daniela deveria se casar só por causa da gravidez."

"Ué? Mas ela não já estava noiva quando aconteceu?"

"É, mesmo assim..."

"Olha o ciúme de irmão mais velho falando alto" – provoquei.

"Sei lá. É que você não viu ainda o meu pai."

Imagino que tio Pedro deveria estar num estado de nervos só. Casar logo Daniela, que sempre foi a queridinha dengosinha dele. Ainda mais por ser a filha que assumiu os negócios da cervejaria caseira e ajuda na pequena vinícola. Julio sempre foi o filho desgarrado que gostava de motos e motores. Não é à toa que ele montou uma sociedade de oficina que monta motos personalizadas no Canadá.

Olhei para os convidados que começavam a se arrumar na igreja. Meus pais e Johnny se posicionaram no lado direito da igreja junto com a família da tia Rosa. Amigos, pessoas da igreja que reconhecia também se posicionava à direita. O lado esquerdo, do noivo, havia pessoas que não conhecia. Pudera, eu também mal conhecia o noivo de Daniela.

"Está vendo tudo isso aqui?" – segurei Johnny e disse ao pé do ouvido – "É tudo que não gostaria no nosso casamento."

"Somos dois."

Era muita pompa. Muita frescura. Muita cerimônia.

"Olá pessoal" – Rachel chegou com o celular em mãos e arrumou um espaço para se sentar entre minha mãe e eu – "Desculpe, me enrolei. Puxa, ainda nem começou."

Rachel tinha passado na casa de Judy Fabray para fazer não sei o quê. Acho que foi a pedido de Quinn ou ela estava tentando dar uma de boa nora. Não que minha irmã fizesse questão disso. De qualquer forma, enquanto nós chegamos de Columbus direto para a igreja, Rachel pegou o carro e passou rapidamente na casa dos Fabray.

"Judy me prendeu mais tempo que previ" – ainda estava ofegante – "Nossa, o que essas damas estão vestindo?"

Quis soltar uma gargalhada. Uma bem para fora. Gnomo, certo? Mercedes se dirigiu para o microfone e começou a fazer uma interpretação bonita de Ave Maria. Não sabia que ela era capaz de cantar como uma soprano.

"Por que ela foi convidada para cantar e eu não?" – Rachel comentou com a aspereza do ciúme.

"Mercedes é madrinha e cunhada" – ponderei.

"Eu sou a prima dela, sou sangue. Merecia cantar."

"Uma prima que ela só passou a tratar bem depois que crescemos e você ficou famosa, diga-se de passagem."

A porta do salão se abriu e fizemos o ritual de se levantar para receber a noiva. Daniela estava linda e não escondia que estava grávida. Tio Pedro estava elegante no terno preto bem cortado. Podia ver o estado de nervos dele. Estava duro, não conseguia olhar para os lados. Pude ver que ele secou uma lágrima quando entregou a minha prima para o noivo.

Era engraçado esse ritual de entregar a noiva e não é algo cristão. No judaísmo acontecia esse simbolismo do pai entregar a noiva ao noivo. Quer dizer, os cristão copiaram isso de nós. Mas o que quero dizer é que isso passou a ser um simbolismo curioso se penar que hoje em dia era uma raridade casar virgem. A noiva já se entregou para o noivo faz tempo e, se brincar, para muitos outros noivos que nunca foram. Eu mesma praticamente morava com o meu noivo. Daniela mesmo não só se entregou como já foi para o altar com filho na barriga. Minha prima foi ainda mais radical entre nós três e eu precisava respeitar. Quer dizer, a minha prima Anna ainda era muito novinha para ser dito qualquer coisa. Ela tinha 13 anos e tudo que eu fazia nessa mesma idade era beijar Brittany e alguns meninos da escola. Tudo bem que havia muitas meninas que engravidavam aos 13. Mas não Anna. Certo? Balancei a cabeça para espantar o pensamento.

O padre fez um sermão rápido para a nossa alegria e logo veio a leitura dos votos. Nenhum dos dois escreveu os próprios, o que perdeu o charme, de certa maneira. por outro lado, só contribuiu para que o ritual andasse mais depressa. Logo os noivos desceram do altar e nós pudemos seguir para a festa. O salão ficava ao lado da igreja, mas era um local independente. Era o que eu chamava de visão empreendedora. Caminhamos até a porta ao lado, que estava toda enfeitada com flores, e fomos em direção à mesa em que estavam nossos nomes. Achava isso uma tremenda bobagem, como se estivéssemos na escola e os lugares fossem marcados. Entendo que reservar uma mesa para a família dos noivos era de bom tom, mas no meu casamento, os convidados sentariam onde quisessem, assim eu não teria a dor de cabeça para fazer distribuições que nunca satisfaziam.

"Não acredito" – Rachel levou a mão no rosto.

"O quê?"

"Olha a banda."

Voltei minha atenção para o palco e me surpreendeu o fato de ninguém menos que Tina, Finn e uma garota chamada Marley, que foi apresentada a mim na despedida do senhor Schuester, estavam ali se preparando para cantar.

"Esse cara está em todas nessa cidade?" – Johnny reclamou. Até hoje ele não engoliu a última visita da Orca à Nova York para fazer a patética tentativa de ganhar a minha irmã.

"Aquele não é o garoto Hudson?" – papi olhou para o palco também – "Ele não tinha virado mecânico ou coisa assim?"

"Antes tivesse virado" – minha mãe desdenhou – "Os vocais dele são fracos e ele é descoordenado."

"Ele era um bom parceiro em nossos duetos e nossas vozes tinham boa harmonia" – Rachel o defendeu – "Aliás, em vez de a gente ficar à distancia especulando, seria educado cumprimentá-lo."

"Eu cumprimentaria Tina, nunca ele" – repliquei.

"Seria educado mesmo assim" – Rachel foi em direção ao palco e eu a segui. Johnny ficou para trás com meus pais e Beth, o que era prudente.

"Ei Finnept" – disse alto, chamando atenção do pessoal no palco – "Tina" – acenei para a minha colega de coral – "Quer dizer que agora vocês estão no negócio de banda de casamento? De quem foi essa brilhante idéia?" – disse com o sarcasmo que tinha certeza que ele não entenderia.

"Olá vocês" – Tina disse séria. Ela entendeu meu sarcasmo.

"Rachel, que surpresa! Nunca imaginei encontrar você aqui" – me ignorou por completo o bastardo.

"Surpresa? Você não sabe nem de quem é esse casamento?" – tentei confronta, mas Rachel me deu um leve empurrão para o lado e tomou a frente.

"É o casamento da nossa prima" – Rachel foi uma estraga prazeres em explicar. Eu planejava jogar na cara dele um pouco mais da imbecilidade que ele representa ao mundo – "Mas a banda é um novo negócio?"

"Mais ou menos" – Finn abriu a boca – "Cantar em casamentos é só uma forma de arrecadar fundos para reformar o teatro que nos foi cedido para o coral comunitário. Marley achou que poderíamos ganhar um bom dinheiro e ainda nos divertir."

"Claro que uma idéia dessas não poderia vir da sua cabeça" – desafiei mais uma vez e Rachel ficou ainda mais a minha frente.

"Olá pessoal" – Mercedes chegou com um drink a base de tequila em mãos – "Finn Hudson e Tina Chang, vocês estão bem!"

Era impressão minha ou ela iria pegar pesado no álcool?

"Olá Mercedes. Bom te ver também" – respondeu Tina – "Mas e Quinn? Não veio?"

"Quinn está em Londres..." – Rachel ia começar a explicar quando o pessoal do cerimonial deu um alerta para a banda se posicionar.

Começou a tocar "Thinking About You", da Norah Jones, o que não era uma surpresa uma vez que Daniela era fã incondicional da cantora. O casal foi anunciado e eles entraram na pista de dança enquanto a garota Marley assumiu os vocais. Lembro vagamente de ouvi-la na despedida do professor Schue. Não era espetacular, mas estava longe de ser uma Finn Hudson. Ou seja, era satisfatório. Daniela começou a dançar com tio Pedro e o noivo com a mãe dele. Até aí tudo bem, se Mercedes não estivesse enchendo a cara, Finn não ficasse encarando a minha irmã de um jeito que estava deixando todo mundo da família com o cenho fechado. Pelo menos ele não criou mais problemas enquanto esteve em cima do palco matando cada clássico que teve oportunidade.

Com o tempo, Johnny parou de se importar com Finn. A presença dele era pequena demais para estragar a nossa diversão. Eu prestava mais atenção na bebedeira de Mercedes. Apenas uma vez na vida eu a vi daquele jeito, há anos numa festinha promovida por mim e por Rachel. Ela era apenas uma moça solitária assediada ainda casualmente pelo meu primo, mas que na época a relação deles não poderia acontecer por Mercedes ter 17 anos e meu primo 24. Bizarro pensar que esses dois se conheceram no dia que papai morreu.

"Oi Cedes" – eu a abordei quando ela queria ir ao palco para cantar, mas só se fosse para enrolar metade das letras das músicas e dar um show negativo – "Preciso de uma ajuda com uma coisa ali. Será que você poderia me dar uma mão?"

"Não, eu vou cantar. Se ela está lá se exibindo, por que não eu?" – naquele instante, Rachel fazia um dueto com Finn. Revirei os olhos. Que mau gosto. Mas voltei a minha atenção para minha amiga e reparei na certa ausência de Julio para o estado da esposa dele.

"Acho que seria muito importante você me ajudar primeiro e cantar depois. O palco não vai a nenhum lugar certo?"

Ela me olhou desconfiada e me seguiu para fora do salão.

"Então, Cedes, como estão as coisas no Canadá?"

"Elas precisam estar, Satan?"

"Geralmente as coisas estão de alguma forma, certo? As coisas e nós também estamos de algum jeito."

"Filosofia barata..." – ela gargalhou – "É isso que você diz nas rodas empresariais."

"Ah não. O assunto favorito nas rodas empresariais é comparar a qualidade da cocaína dos fornecedores e quem promove a melhor orgia" – nem tanto, mas conversas em meios empresariais eram menos sérias do que dizia o senso comum. Filosofia barata era para os acadêmicos ou bêbados pretensiosos – "Sério, Cedes. Você não parece muito confortável desde que chegou."

"É esse vestido de profundo mau gosto."

"Concordo com o vestido ser horrível. Mas é só isso mesmo. Julio parecia estar bem nervoso também."

"O seu primo?" – ela falou com desdém – "Ele tem todos os motivos para estar nervoso."

"Mesmo? Por quê?" – falei sem querer fazer jogos. Marcedes estava bêbada e bêbados falavam.

"Ele e eu estamos vivendo de aparências aqui, Satan. O puto do seu primo tem outra e nós estamos nos separando. Mas não contamos a ninguém para não estragar o casamento da Daniela."

"Julio tem outra?" – era difícil de acreditar.

"Uma branquela canadense que anda de moto. Eu vi uma mensagem daquela cadela no celular dele. Escroto."

"Quando você descobriu isso?"

"Semana passada. O escroto do seu primo nem tentou inventar desculpas quando eu o confrontei. Escroto" – ela começou a chorar e eu a abracei.

"Eu sinto muito, Cedes. Sinto mesmo."

"Homens são uns escrotos. Não confie neles."

"Eu sei que são" – vi Johnny me procurando enquanto Mercedes chorava no meu ombro e fiz sinal para ele sair de perto. Ele demorou alguns segundos para entender, mas logo sumiu de vista.

Talvez homens não fossem confiáveis. Bom, que 100% era? Até a minha irmã, a santinha correta e dona da verdade, se deixou fotografar com os peitos de fora beijando um cara só para ter mídia. Eu? Mesmo amando Johnny, fui capaz de traí-lo uma vez, por uma noite. Quem poderia atirar a primeira pedra em direção a Julio? Ele poderia ser um escroto, mas ainda era da família. Por outro lado, eu realmente gostava de Mercedes. Ela era uma boa amiga e só poderia sentir pena de toda situação.

Ajudei Mercedes a tomar um ar e a se recompor antes de voltar a encarar os demais na festa. Passei o braço pelos ombros e ela encostou a cabeça no meu. Ficamos quietas, silenciosas. Foi quando vi, Rachel e Finn escapulirem para um lugar mais discreto. Eles não nos viram. Fiz sinal de silêncio para Mercedes e fui atas deles, sorrateira. Queria descobrir o que se passava. Encontrei os dois numa parte isolada do jardim que circundava o prédio do salão de festas. Finn estava se inclinando para beijar a minha irmã e a vaca permitiu. Meu sangue ferveu. Mas logo vi Rachel se afastando e o empurrando.

"Desculpe, Finn, não é isso que eu quero. Eu a amo" – minha irmã disse olhando para baixo.

"Não negue que não se sente atraída, Rach. Você e eu... se até hoje existe essa química entre nós, essa atração é porque a vida está mostrando que ainda precisamos acontecer."

"Tá, eu confesso que cantar junto contigo traz boas lembranças. Foi divertido. Mas o que tivemos ficou no passado."

"Então por que você começou a responder o meu beijo? Por mais que você fale que não. Ainda há algo entre nós, Rachel."

"Porque estou meio bêbada e ela não está aqui..."

"Nós ainda podemos ser" – Finn segurou o braço de Rachel – "Eu posso te dar o filho que tanto quer. Ela nunca poderá fazer isso."

"Ela pode" – Rachel parecia querer se libertar – "Ela pode" – minha irmã repetiu mais forte – "E eu a amo, Finn. Eu amo Quinn Fabray. Agora me larga."

"Você sabe, no fundo do seu coração, que eu estou certo" – ele a beijou, mas dessa vez foi um ato forçado.

Era a minha vez de entrar em cena.

"Larga ela!" – gritei e ele se assustou. Largou Rachel e olhou para mim como se quisesse me bater.

"Por que você não se mete nos seus próprios assuntos, Satan? Por que não vai brincar com o seu noivinho."

"Se afaste da minha irmã" – me aproximei mais enquanto Rachel vinha em minha direção quase que querendo se esconder atrás de mim – "Volte para a sua bandinha e vá tentar ganhar o seu dinheiro para consertar o telhado do teatro. Assim esquecemos tudo e evitamos dramas desnecessários, ok?"

"O que você quer Rachel?" – ele mudou completamente o tom de voz. Falou com suavidade, manipulativo.

"Quinn" – Rachel disse com firmeza que me deixou orgulhosa. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Adeus Finn" – disse com um sorriso provocador.

"Não, eu quero ouvir isso dela" – ele esbravejou.

"Não" – Rachel balançou a cabeça e recobrou a postura de uma verdadeira Berry-Lopez – "O que aconteceu aqui foi nada, Finn. Me desculpe, porque eu sei que vai doer, mas você é apenas um namoradinho de adolescência e só. Não representa mais nada para mim. Meu passado, presente e futuro é com Quinn Fabray, minha esposa. É ela quem eu amo. O que você pensa sobre nós, é só um sonho seu. Eu sonho com Quinn."

Sorri para minha irmã e segurei a mão dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Estava orgulhosa. Chegamos ao salão. Tina estava ao microfone. Meus pais dançavam. Beth também dançava com meu primo Simon que era apenas um ano mais velho. Mercedes parou de beber e estava sentada à mesa ao lado de tia Maria. Senti pena. Toda a situação dela era uma pena, sobretudo porque Mercedes era bem estimada pelos meus tios. Julio foi um cachorro. Amava meu primo, mas ele foi um cachorro. Johnny estava sentado à mesa bebendo um pouco e observando a movimentação. Fui até o meu noivo e ofereci a minha mão, sem largar da minha irmã.

"Gostaria de dançar com as gêmeas Berry-Lopez?"

Johnny sorriu. Pegou minha mão e nós três fomos à pista de dança. Precisávamos nos desintoxicar de certas notícias.

...

**18 de agosto de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

Estávamos no velho Teatro Reiner, onde era casa do Teatro Comunitário de Lima. Dei os primeiros passos da minha carreira ali naquele espaço. Foi quando fiz a minha primeira protagonista na montagem do Mágico de Oz em 2008. Nossa, isso foi há mais de dez anos. Era triste ver o lugar detonado. Tina disse que aquele espaço ficou trancado e abandonado por cinco anos. Pudera. Toda renda pública ia para manter o luxuoso (para uma cidade pequena, claro) teatro municipal próximo a prefeitura, local onde Lima costumava receber shows e peças dos grandes nomes que se arriscavam ir a uma cidade pequena de Ohio, além de sediar etapas do concurso de corais. O grupo de teatro amador chegou ao fim em 2010 e o Teatro Reiner foi cedido para alguns outros grupos menos organizados por um tempo até a prefeitura trancá-lo de vez. Isso até Tina, Marley e Finn, com a ajuda de Burt Hummel, apresentarem um projeto para reabrir o lugar. Precisava de reparos na acústica, trocar os carpetes, reformar as poltronas do lugar e fazer atualizações nos equipamentos de luz e som.

"É para isso que lutamos tanto para conseguir um dinheiro" – Tina explicou – "A prefeitura nos concedeu o espaço por dois anos, com contrato renovável a cada dois anos. Isso foi uma conquista. Mas as melhorias são por nossa conta. Por enquanto temos 15 integrantes, sendo a metade pertenceu ao Nova Direções. A outra metade vem de pessoas de Lima Heights. Nosso objetivo é montar futuramente uma escola comunitária de artes com o coral, teatro musical, aulas de dança..."

"Imagine Finn Hudson dando aulas de dança" – Santana desdenhou.

"Eu sei que não gosta dele, San, e realmente até hoje ele não sabe dançar nem se a vida dependesse disso. Mas ele se importa com esse projeto, se importa com as pessoas daqui e se tornou um bom professor."

"Tem razão, Tina. Eu não gosto dele."

Ignorei Santana e continuei passeando pelo espaço. Subi no palco e tive a mesma visão de quando era uma garotinha adolescente de pernas que pareciam dois gravetos com sonhos de Broadway e ambição incomum para alguém da idade.

"Artie disse que poderá se envolver a partir do próximo ano para dirigir o teatro musical. Jake, o namorado de Marley, vai começar a dar aulas de dança. Eu cuido da administração. Finn e Marley são co-diretores do coral. Todo nosso trabalho é voluntário e contamos apenas com doações para nos ajudar" – continuei a ouvir as explicações de Tina.

"Qual o orçamento para toda reforma?" – Santana perguntou.

"São 200 mil dólares. Temos 37 mil dólares arrecadados em quatro meses de campanha. A meta é conseguir 50 mil até o fim do ano para reformar o som e alguma coisa da parte eletrônica para reabrirmos oficialmente. Por hora, usamos o auditório de McKinley para apresentações."

"Santy" – chamei a atenção da minha irmã e das outras duas mulheres – "Não acha que podemos fazer a nossa parte? O que acha de meio a meio?"

Minha irmã acenou. Apesar de Finn, embora não tenha mágoas do que ele fez ontem, do que ele queria me forçar a fazer, aquele era um bom projeto tocado por pessoas que realmente se importavam.

"Oitenta e seis e meio para cada, Ray" – ela disse quase que instantaneamente.

Peguei minha bolsa e assinei o meu cheque. Minha irmã fez o mesmo e entregamos as duas folhas para Tina, que ficou boquiaberta junto com Marley.

"Acho que isso garante a reforma completa do teatro" – Santana disse séria.

"Por favor, nos convide para a inauguração" – completei.

...

**30 de agosto de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

Tinha três propostas à minha frente. Uma era um acordo para um ensaio de moda que eu costumava aceitar. Desta vez para a Latina com a proposta de explorar mais a minha curiosa e "exótica", como foi colocado, identidade judaica e latina. Tudo bem. Essa era a minha identidade cultural e tinha todo orgulho dela. A segunda era estrelar um filme indie a ser rodado em março e outro dizia respeito a participação em três episódios em uma série da CBS. Recusaria o filme e aceitaria o convite para a série que era gravada em Atlanta.

Encostei-me no sofá e prestei atenção no noticiário. Desliguei a televisão cansada de ver tragédia. Mais um conflito estourava no Oriente Médio e eu estava meio farta, por mais que fosse sensível ao sofrimento humano.

Quinn chegaria hoje depois de filmar Solar, a grande aposta para o próximo ano da Bad Things com planos para ser lançado em outubro, que era quando os filmes candidatos ao Oscar costumavam estrear. Eu tinha um compromisso apenas no início de outubro, uma coletiva para a estreia da temporada final de Slings and Arrows além da premiere. Depois em dezembro para a premiere de Stars Wars, a aposta do natal. Tinha mais dois eventos promocionais na Marie Clarie e outro de caridade. Kurt teria trabalho comigo neste semestre.

Fora meus compromissos profissionais, ainda tinha um casamento para ajudar a organizar. Seria mais simples se Santana não fosse tão enjoada. Tinha que ser algo simples e elegante ao mesmo tempo. O preço tinha de ser razoável, mas que pudesse oferecer conforto. Estava osso encontrar um lugar com essas características.

Olhei para o relógio. Duas horas para o voo da minha esposa chegar. Havia dispensado Bena por hoje. Queria a casa vazia para te a liberdade de fazer amor no meio da cozinha caso essa fosse a vontade da minha esposa.

Tratei de me cuidar para receber Quinn como uma rainha. Preparei a cesta de frutas e a coloquei na mesa da sala. Tinha vinho na geladeira e uma bandeja de frios. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma lingerie provocante por debaixo de um blusão velho com estampa do Mickey Mouse. Fazia parte da graça e da fantasia. Roupas velhas aparentes, mas cabelos escovados e uma maquiagem de leve.

Depois de pronta, esperei pacientemente por minha esposa. Meu coração bateu forte quando escutei o barulho da chave na porta. Quinn entrou em casa meio atrapalhada com a bagagem. Fingiu sotaque inglês ao falar comigo e nos beijamos no meio da sala. Tomamos vinho, comemos um pouco de queijo e das frutas, em especial os morangos.

Quinn abriu um grande sorriso assim que ergueu meu blusão e viu a lingerie. Ela me comeu em cima da mesa de jantar. E depois fizemos amor tênue e erótico ao mesmo tempo na poltrona da sala.

"Sim" – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto eu descansava meu corpo cansado e suado contra o dela.

"O quê?" – fiquei confusa

"Eu te prometi uma resposta quando voltasse. Sim, eu topo."

Peguei no rosto da minha esposa e a puxei para um beijo molhado, cheio de paixão. Meu coração bateu forte com a idéia de que teríamos um filho. Fizemos amor mais uma vez.


	33. Setembro de 2019

**30 de setembro de 2019**

**(Quinn)**

"Então?" – perguntei.

Rachel olhou para as oito caixas de teste de gravidez e suspirou. Estava trêmula. Visivelmente trêmula, o que me fez abraçá-la por trás e beijá-la no rosto para transmitir um pouco de confiança.

"Tenho medo" – tentou conforto contra o meu corpo – "E se eu não conseguir?"

"O médico disse quais eram as possibilidades. Você pode desenvolver todos os três embriões ou nenhum. E se não pegar, não quer dizer que exista algo de errado. Simplesmente acontece."

"Mas você engravidou de primeira. E nem foi uma tentativa."

"Talvez foi uma forma que deus encontrou de me fazer aprender sobre certas coisas."

"E se não pagar? O que deus vai querer me ensinar?"

"Não acha melhor fazer o teste primeiro?"

"Tenho medo."

"Estou aqui."

"Eu sei."

"Você vai querer testar com esses oito?"

"É para ter certeza."

Sorri e a beijei no rosto mais uma vez antes de soltá-la. Peguei uma caixa, da marca mais conhecida no mercado, e a abri. Peguei o teste de gravidez e li as instruções na caixa rapidamente. Por deus, passou um filme na minha cabeça. Lembro do dia em que comprei um desses num mercado perto de Lima Heights porque sabia que ali ninguém me reconheceria simplesmente por ser uma região em que não circulava. Comprei o teste e urinei no banheiro imundo indicado pela moça da loja. Tudo porque tinha medo de levar a caixa para casa e os meus pais descobrissem. Deixei a caixa no canto do banheiro e levei o palito comigo. Esperei pelo resultado na segurança do meu carro ouvindo hip hop porque era o que passava naquele instante na rádio. Naquela ocasião e naquele instante, o positivo me pareceu o fim da minha vida. Chorei por uma hora antes de conseguir me controlar e ir para casa, assim como também jurei nunca mais fazer sexo na minha vida. Todas as tolices do mundo passaram em minha mente. Rezei pelo milagre do alarme falso até o momento em que fui ao médico pegar o resultado do exame de sangue.

"Acho que não vou conseguir fazer xixi."

"Quer que eu abra a torneira? Ajuda."

"Talvez."

Abri a torneira mesmo assim.

"Então?"

"Estou tentando."

"Relaxa um pouco, Rach."

"Estou tentando."

"Quer um copo de água?"

"Espera..." – ela conseguiu fazer um pouco, mas acho que era suficiente.

Limpou-se e se recompôs. Colocou o palito em cima da pia e evitou olhar para ele.

"Quantos minutos?" – ela perguntou.

"Aqui diz que são três."

"Será que foi o suficiente?"

"Acho que sim. Tem certeza que não quer beber água?"

"Não estou com sede."

"Mas está nervosa."

"Não estou nervosa."

"Água ajuda qualquer coisa."

"Meio copo talvez?"

"Vou pegar na cozinha."

"Espere" – ela segurou o meu braço com urgência – "Fique até..."

"Ok" – puxei Rachel para os meus braços e a abracei.

"Falta quanto tempo?"

"Relaxe um pouco."

"E se não der certo?"

"Não pense nisso agora."

"Mas e se não der?"

"Vamos ver o resultado primeiro."

"O tempo não passa."

"Está trêmula, relaxe."

"Não consigo."

"Então respire ao menos."

"Quinn..."

"Calma. É só um teste de farmácia."

"Quinn..."

"Acho que já deu tempo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu não sei. Quer olhar?"

"Vai você. Eu não consigo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

Rachel foi para o outro lado do banheiro, como se o ambiente fosse grande suficiente para evitar o assunto. Olhei o palito em cima da pia. Estava nervosa. Talvez tanto quanto Rachel. Só não poderia demonstrar. Peguei o material e fixei o olhar no indicador. Azul era positivo, vermelho, negativo. As cores ainda se definiam na telinha. Aguardei mais alguns segundos para ter a certeza de que a cor era aquela mesmo. Meu coração começou a bater forte, como se fosse sair pela boca. Minhas mãos tremiam. Olhei para Rachel, que estava encostada no box do chuveiro com as mãos no rosto, como se lutasse para não desmaiar ou mesmo vomitar ali mesmo no chão.

"É só um teste de farmácia..." – minha voz saiu fraca.

"Deu negativo?" – Rachel começou a chorar.

Larguei o palito em cima da pia e a abracei forte dessa vez.

"É só um teste de farmácia" – repeti como um mantra.

"Eu não estou grávida, Quinn? Por quê?"

"Se existe falso positivo, também tem falso negativo."

"Por que não pegou?"

Segurei Rachel mais forte em meus braços ao sentir que ela iria desmoronar.

"É só um teste de farmácia."

"Pare de falar isso."

"O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Apenas pare de falar" – ela estava aos prantos.

Fiz o que podia naquele instante. Abracei a minha esposa e sustentei o corpo dela enquanto ela tremia e chorava. Era só um teste de farmácia. Desta vez o mantra foi para mim. O desejo maior de ter filhos era dela, mas confesso que o bichinho da maternidade talvez tenha me picado só em ver o entusiasmo e a esperança de Rachel. O médico alertou que se não fosse desta vez, havia outra chance. Nós duas somos mulheres saudáveis, férteis, haveria outra chance. Era só ter paciência.

Rachel parou de chorar e agora apenas segurava o meu corpo. Então se afastou sem dizer uma palavra. Lavou o rosto e saiu do banheiro.

"Aonde vai?"

"Beber água" – disse com a voz ainda embaçada.

Eu a segui pela casa. Era assustador ver Rachel virar um copo grande de água quase que de uma vez. Pior ainda foi quando bebeu mais metade dele.

"Vá devagar ou vai passar mal."

"Vai ser bom para os meus rins."

"Seja racional."

"Não me peça para ser racional agora."

"Ok, faça outro teste, mas primeiro você precisa se acalmar."

"Sai da minha frente, Quinn."

"Calma, Rach. Ainda temos o dia pela frente e a consulta com o médico."

"Sai da minha frente, Quinn."

"Não, Rachel."

"Sai."

"Não!"

Ela deu a volta e saiu pela porta da cozinha que dava para a sala. Talvez fosse melhor não impedir. Fui ao escritório. Não estava com vontade de trabalhar. Meu intuito era me afastar um pouco sem ter de sair de casa. Ainda precisava fazer a montagem e a edição, encaixar a trilha e depois o corte final. O copião estava em minhas mãos, mas não estava disposta a mexer nele. Só queria sentar na cadeira, me debruçar na mesa e ficar quieta enquanto o ataque de histeria de Rachel passava. Ouvia barulhos pela casa, resmungos, Rachel não estava feliz. Fiquei meia hora ali, até que minha paciência se esgotou. Fui até o banheiro, que estava uma zona e vi que ao longo do tempo, Rachel havia feito cinco testes. Cinco! Peguei a porcarias das outras três caixas, assim com as demais vazias e os palitos que só davam negativo. Coloquei tudo no lixo, amarrei o saco e fui saindo de casa.

"Aonde vai?"

"Jogar essas merdas fora."

"Mas... você não pode."

"Posso sim e vou fazer. Chega Rachel."

"Não!" – ela tentou tomar o saco das minhas mãos, mas eu não deixei.

"Sai da minha frente."

"Não!"

"Rachel!"

"Não!"

Costumava ser menos sutil. Forcei minha passagem, a empurrando no processo. Acho que Rachel machucou o ombro quando colidiu contra a parede. Lidaria com isso mais tarde. Minha prioridade naquele exato momento era me livrar daquele lixo. Desci o elevador cruzando com uma vizinha. Forcei um sorriso educado. Foi um alívio deixar o saco no tonel de lixo do pátio interno do edifício. Se eu fumasse, como meus pais, acho que teria acendido algum ali mesmo. Talvez precisasse de uma bebida.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando entrei em casa foi ir direto a nossa pequena adega e abri a garrafa de vodca. Coloquei uma dose, misturei com o suco de laranja e bebi. Fechei os olhos e apreciei a sensação do álcool no corpo. Olhei a claridade que entrava da pequena janela da cozinha, dessas que serviam mais para circular o ar do que ventilar.

"Vai ficar bêbada agora?" – Rachel entrou na cozinha já me censurando.

"Seria uma ótima oportunidade para se estar, mas eu prefiro te desapontar."

"Não seria a primeira vez."

"Claro. Você pode fazer todas as cagadas do mundo que ainda assim eu sempre serei a vilã."

"Você é a Fabray daqui."

"Se repudia tanto o meu sobrenome, porque o adotou quando casamos? Você não era obrigada, Rachel Berry-Lopez."

"Insanidade temporária."

"Bom saber."

"Não quero conversar contigo agora."

"Então porque está aqui?"

Rachel não respondeu. Saiu da cozinha e me deixou em paz.

Nenhuma de nós se atreveu a sair de casa. Em contrapartida, nos evitamos como praga ao longo de toda tarde. Eu me fechei no escritório, Rachel, eu não sei. Havia ligações não-atendidas na tela do meu celular. Queria falar com ninguém. Não era só Rachel que estava decepcionada e eu sabia que deveria estar ao lado da minha mulher para dar o suporte que fosse necessário nesse momento, mas a minha raiva e frustração não deixavam. Meus olhos pesaram.

Não lembro me lembro de quando comecei a cochilar, mas acordei com um sacudido de Rachel. Estava dormindo em cima do balcão numa posição muito desconfortável.

"Fiz um sanduíche, caso esteja com fome."

Vi o prato com o sanduíche quente e o copo de suco. Olhei para a minha mulher e segurei a mão dela. Estava com a cabeça mais fria e não queria mais me sentir triste e frustrada. Precisava dele e ela precisava de mim.

"Senta aqui" – tentei puxá-la para o meu colo. Rachel obedeceu como uma boa garota.

Exalei o odor que lhe era característico. A maciez e o calor do corpo dela sempre me acalmavam. No que estava pensando quando decidi evitá-la.

"Desculpe" – disse baixinho.

"Será que nunca conseguiremos?"

Encarei Rachel e afastei a mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela.

"Bobagem. Claro que vamos conseguir."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Questão de fé."

Devo ter falado algo que reconfortou Rachel. Ela mexeu no meu pequeno crucifixo que nunca deixei de usar apesar das minhas inúmeras faltas com a igreja. Inclinou-se para me dar um leve beijo nos lábios antes de sair do meu colo e puxar minha mão no processo.

"Vem ficar comigo."

Obedeci.

Rachel e eu deitamos em nossa cama e adormecemos abraçadas. Foi só um teste de farmácia e foi só um dia ruim. Ainda poderíamos tentar mais uma vez.


	34. Outubro 2019

**12 de outubro de 2019**

**(Santana)**

Long Beach. Esse será o local do meu casamento. Pelo menos no que depender da minha irmã. Eu não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando disse que ela seria a minha madrinha principal do meu casamento, aquela que assinaria com minha testemunha. Como ela estava com bastante tempo livre nesses dias e eu não, deixei ela tomar conta da organização das coisas. Some aí o fato de ela ter recebido a notícia de que não estava grávida depois de fazer a tal inseminação na Alemanha. Para não deixar a minha irmã entrar em depressão por conta disso, larguei o trabalho todo nas mãos delas para ver se ela mantinha a mente ocupada. E para quê? Para ter mais dor de cabeça em ligações diárias sobre minha opinião disso e daquilo. Só não dava carta branca total para Rachel e lavar minhas mãos porque correria o sério risco de eu chegar na hora de me casa e me deparar com uma festa e produção que me daria raiva.

"As fotos desse lugar são lindas, Santy. O jardim é perfeito. Você pode se casar no jardim se quiser. Vai ter vista para o mar."

"Você viu alguma foto desse jardim após o inverno para saber se ele estará inteiro para abril?" – desafiei.

"Um lugar sério certamente vai ter tudo isso muito bem cuidado."

"Claro..." – mantive meus olhos na estrada enquanto Brittany e Kurt davam risadinhas da minha discussão com Rachel no banco de trás.

Ao menos Quinn não veio conosco para ser mais uma a rir da minha cara. Ela tinha o lance do filme para montar e editar. Johnny, numa coisa que nunca imaginei acontecer na minha vida, estava em casa servindo de babá para Robert. Hilário por um lado, grandioso por parte de Johnny se for pensar bem. Eram coisas assim que só me fazia amá-lo ainda mais.

"Vire à esquerda, Santy."

"Eu estou vendo o GPS."

"Não deveria. Você é a motorista."

"É você é uma navegadora irritante. Se a gente tivesse pego a direita lá trás, teríamos cortado caminho."

"Desde quando você é uma expert em Long Beach?"

"Johnny e eu gostamos de vir aqui, ou você se esqueceu? É você que tem nojinho de praia e morre de medo até de molhar as patinhas no mar."

"Patinhas?" – Brittany repetiu e tentou sem sucesso suprimir uma risada. Kurt a acompanhou.

"Está bom, falo mais nada" – cruzou os braços e virou a cara – "Aliás..." – a trégua não durou nem um segundo – "Se você gosta tanto de Long Beach, porque está relutando em se casar aqui."

"Você já viu o preço do aluguel do lugar?"

"E daí? Você ganha um milhão de dólares por mês."

"Mas Johnny não."

"Ele supera."

"Quinn já superou?" – rebati e Rachel não respondeu – "Há!"

"Isso não quer dizer que você não possa fazer um casamento bonito."

"Isso não quer dizer que eu não possa fazer um casamento bonito e sem gastar muito dinheiro."

"Entendi!" – ela esbravejou – "Mas já que estamos aqui e marcamos um horário para estarmos aqui, será que dá para você ao menos conhecer o lugar?"

Maldita seja Rachel Berry-Lopez, filha da minha mãe e do meu pai. Quando chegamos ao tal hotel especializado para acolher eventos como casamentos, deparamos com uma construção de dois andares linda, com pinceladas coloniais na arquitetura do edifício. O jardim já sofria as intempéries do inverno e havia uma tempestade se aproximando nos próximos dias, mas assim como houve tantas outras e o lugar continua ali, de pé, e próximo do oceano, talvez precisasse dar algum crédito. Estacionei o meu carro no estacionamento de cimento e britas meio soltas. Disse para mim mesma que se fosse fazer um casamento tão próximo ao oceano, que fosse no Hawaii. Mas ali estávamos em Long Beach, no hotel Imperium, a alguns passos da praia, encantada. Maldita seja Rachel Berry-Lopez por me conhecer tão bem.

"Bom dia, posso ajudá-los" – uma mulher loira com terninho preto nos recebeu.

"Bom dia, eu sou Rachel Berry-Lopez e estou a procura de Clarie Jackson. Temos um horário marcado."

"Claro, é que estamos com um casamento para amanhã e há muitas pessoas circulando por aqui hoje..." – a moça divagou – "Vou levá-los a senhora Jackson."

Fomos recebidas por uma moça que estava por volta dos quarenta e tantos anos, talvez tivesse mais com os inúmeros retoques plásticos que se faz hoje em dia.

"Senhorita Berry-Lopez" – a senhora Jackson foi direto na minha irmã para cumprimentá-la – "Como vão vocês?" – cumprimentou a todos nós rapidamente.

"É um prazer, senhora Jackson. A gente se falou por telefone, mas quem está interessada em conhecer o lugar é a minha irmã, Santana Berry-Lopez."

"Oh, claro" – impressionante como a atenção dela voltou-se totalmente para mim em menos de um segundo. Vi que era uma profissional – "Então está com casamento marcado, senhorita Berry-Lopez?" – acenei – "Garanto que veio ao lugar perfeito para realizar a cerimônia e recepção. Estamos nos preparando para receber um casamento amanhã, o que é perfeito para mostrar a dinâmica de nossas instalações. Poderia me acompanhar?"

A senhora Jackson mostrou todo o serviço de hotelaria disponível ideal para hospedar não só os noivos e padrinhos como parentes que venham de outras partes do país. O buffet é de uma companhia que tem contrato para explorar o local e não é negociável uma coisa sem outra. Como poderíamos almoçar no restaurante do hotel, como parte da cortesia de degustação, isso não seria um problema. O hotel também auxilia nos serviços de cerimonial, e deixa à vontade para contratar outras empresas de decoração da capela e do salão. O local era maravilhoso também internamente. A capela ecumênica tinha capacidade para 150 convidados, mas havia a possibilidade de realizar o casamento no salão ou na área externa caso houvesse mais convidados. De qualquer forma, o meu casamento seria realizado por um juiz de paz porque sou judia e Johnny não se converteu.

O casamento que aconteceria no fim de semana estava sendo arrumado no jardim, com direito a coreto para os noivos, palco para banda e uma visão privilegiada. Rachel prestava mais atenção nos detalhes técnicos do que eu. Estava pensativa e em conflito se valia à pena mandar o plano de um casamento simples e bonito para o esgoto para ceder as maravilhas e confortos de um lugar de luxo.

Por último, almoçamos no lugar no esquema de degustação dos vários pratos que poderiam ser servidos na festa de casamento. A senhora Jackson sempre estava à nossa cola nos mostrando tudo. Pelo que senti, ali era mesmo um serviço customizado uma vez que o local era caro demais para atender qualquer um. A comida era boa, isso era inegável. Ao que entendi, o local era explorado pela equipe de um famoso chef de Manhattan.

"O pacote pelo fim de semana incluindo a reserva de 20 quartos com os serviços básicos fica por apenas 750 mil dólares. É uma pechincha."

Eu vi quando Brittany e Kurt arregalaram os olhos, o que me deixou acanhada. Era um valor que estava fora da realidade de ambos e até mesmo de Johnny, apesar de ele estar comigo. Esse dinheiro não era problema para mim. Tratava-se de uma questão ética. Eu queria fazer um casamento para mostrar aos outros o quanto eu tinha dinheiro ou fazer do momento algo sobre mim e Johnny? A própria Rachel se casou num lugar simples e arrumadinho em Manhattan para pouquíssimos convidados com direito a contrato de sigilo que implicava numa multa milionária caso alguém quebrasse.

"É um bom preço" – comentei e sorri sem graça. Rachel apertou minha perna debaixo da mesa com receio de que fosse adicionar um comentário ácido.

"Tenho certeza que é um orçamento à altura de uma diretora de uma grande empresa, senhorita Berry-Lopez. Aliás, como sua família é abençoada. Sua irmã comentou que o pai de vocês é cirurgião, correto? E a sua mãe é professora universitária? Deve ser uma felicidade estar numa família de tantos talentos."

"Claro. Tenho muito orgulho de todos" – mal sabia ela que tenho tanto orgulho do suor da minha família para conseguir vencer, além do meu próprio, que era um crime esbanjar. Sim, eu gostava da minha atual vida confortável em que nada me faltava. Mas era fruto de um trabalho duro, de um longo processo, de apostas que fizeram em mim, na minha capacidade – "O lugar é magnífico, senhora Jackson. É lindo de verdade. Tenho certeza que esse casamento de amanhã será um sonho de princesa que toda mulher sonha" – disse enquanto pagava a conta de Brittany e Kurt, que não foram inclusos no banquete de degustação – "Eu vou te dar uma resposta até o início dessa semana."

Nós quatro entramos no carro e eu contei até dez até que a explosão de comentários tivesse início me três, dois, um.

"Você precisa fechar negócio, Satan" – Kurt disse deslumbrado – "O lugar é um paraíso e tenho certeza que até o seu noivo de alma hippie vai gostar" – revirei os olhos.

Kurt tinha mania de se referir a Johnny como hippie e tinha certeza que era ele fofocava com Finn a respeito da nossa vida em Nova York. Não era segredo para ninguém que às vezes Johnny puxava uma erva e eu também. Hoje em dia bem menos do que antes. Além disso, o estado de Nova York faria um plebiscito para legalizar ou não o consumo que já é liberado em quatro estados. Ainda assim, o babaca do Finn tinha o disparate de chamar o meu Johnny de drogado, como se ele fosse a pessoa da mais alta moral.

"Eu não sei..." – Brittany ponderou – "Lembra de quando a gente discutia como seria nossos casamentos dos sonhos? Você dizia que iria se casar na praia a luz de tochas e ao som de um violão e de um ukulele."

"E você vivia dizendo que gostaria de se casar no castelo da Cinderela na Disney" – olhei para Britt pelo retrovisor – "A idéia de casar na praia também agrada Johnny."

"Claro que agrada!" – Kurt disse com o habitual desdém.

"Você sabe que não dá para fazer um casamento rústico" – Rachel reclamou.

"Por que não?" – questionei – "Aposto que você, Quinn e nossos pais e amigos mais próximos ficariam muito felizes em ir a festa de casamento no Hawaii e ainda aproveitar para tirar alguns dias de folga num lugar paradisíaco."

"E no final das contas você gastaria quase a mesma coisa do que se fizesse aqui" – Rachel não sabia dos valores exatos, só estava chutando.

"Não vai me dizer que você não ia gostar de organizar o meu casamento do Hawaii e ainda por cima aproveitar para ficar com a sua esposa numa praia sem paparazzis por perto?"

"Não haveria paparazzis na festa do seu casamento."

"Mas haveria um monte de empresários chatos."

"Organizar um casamento no Hawaii é uma insanidade, Santy!"

"Ninguém disse que você precisa fazer isso sozinha. Eu vou ajudar. Além disso, você não tem aquele seu colega que trabalhou contigo na série que mora lá?"

"Sim, o Wilson Romanov mora seis meses aqui e seis meses lá com a esposa e filhos. Ele e a esposa tem um restaurante em Honolulu. Santy, isso é loucura. Vai ser uma festa de casamento cheio de improvisos e você não está sendo racional."

"Eu ao quero um casamento para convidados, Ray. Eu quero um casamento para eu e o Johnny e para pessoas próximas. O lugar aqui é lindo. O buffet é de primeira linha, mas não acha que isso será um casamento para ser mostrado para outras pessoas, com convenções demais?"

"Ok, eu vou ver o contato com o Romanov."

"Essa é a minha irmã."

"É isso aí, Rach!" – Brittany comemorou batendo no ombro de Rachel.

"Não acredito nisso" – Kurt estava inconformado – "O que aconteceu com a Satan que estourou o cartão de crédito dos pais em roupas de grife?"

"Deixou de ter 16 anos" – respondi.

Rachel deu um tapinha na minha perna. Apesar de tudo, apesar de toda ocupação que eu joguei na cabeça dela, sabia que minha irmã estava orgulhosa com a minha decisão. Eu iria me casar com meu Johnny de um jeito simples no Hawaii ouvindo o barulho das ondas do mar e ao som de um violão e de um ukulele. Olhei para Brittany pelo retrovisor. Era uma felicidade tê-la ali não apenas para me apoiar, como também para me lembrar que certos sonhos juvenis valiam à pena serem resgatados.


	35. Novembro de 2019

**14 de novembro de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

Encontrei a minha irmã acompanhada de Johnny no corredor do hospital. Naturalmente ela revirou os olhos. Passei direto por ela e cumprimentei Johnny com um beijo no rosto. Ele abriu um sorriso cúmplice e segurou minha mão indicando para que eu sentasse ao lado dele. Santana continuou muda e emburrada. Como se eu tivesse medo das caras feias.

"Legal que está aqui, Rach, mas não precisava. Sério" – Johnny continuou segurando a minha mão.

"Ela tinha nada que estar aqui" – Santana esbravejou.

"Sei que não, mas não posso evitar" – respondi a Johnny – "Você sabe, a minha irmã vai fazer um cirurgia para retirar a vesícula. Sei que isso não é grande coisa, que é quase como ter apendicite, mas ainda assim eu quero estar presente para ouvir as explicações."

"Você se mete demais" – Santana continuou com os braços cruzados do jeito nervosinho que era característico – "Eu não me meto na sua vida como você se mete na minha."

"Eu não me meto na sua vida. Só estou aqui porque Johnny não estará contigo na cirurgia por isso é válido que eu esteja ciente de todos os procedimentos."

"Pergunta pro meu pai então! Ele já tirou umas três mil vesículas. Aliás, você não tinha que estar em Los Angeles ou algo assim?"

"Eu voltei de lá ontem!"

"Você não tem mulher pra cuidar não?"

"Quinn está em Nova Rochelle trabalhando."

"Então vai discutir a coleção de inverno com Lady Hummel!"

"Deixa de ser turrona. Eu vou ouvir as explicações do médico e acabou."

"Johnny, me ajuda!"

"Rachel tem um ponto" – ele falou com a calma habitual – "Eu vou viajar por três semanas e a única pessoa em que confio para cuidar de você além de mim, é ela. Bom, e seus pais, mas eles estão em outro estado."

Há anos que Santana sobre com o estômago frágil e a gastrite nervosa. Mas no início do mês foi descoberto num exame de rotina ordenado pelo gastroenterologista que ela estava com pedras na vesícula. A ecografia do abdômen não é um pedido comum nesta especialidade, mas o médico teve a intuição e pediu para fazer o exame. Não deu outra. Sim, a minha irmã continuava a ter estômago frágil que reagia ao mau humor e ao estresse. O que não se sabia até pouco tempo é que essas dores e o incômodo eram potencializadas pelo problema na vesícula.

Meu pai, quando soube, a mandou entrar em contato com um especialista conhecido em Nova York e que era de confiança dele. Os exames pré-operatórios estavam todos em mãos e o que nós três fazíamos ali era aguardar o médico chamar para verificar tudo e marcar a cirurgia. Meu pai tinha falado por alto o que iria acontecer. O órgão seria retirado numa cirurgia basicamente feita com laser e que requeria não mais que 24 horas de internação. A recuperação é que era a parte delicada. Santana teria de ter alguém para ficar com ela pelo menos por uma semana e era por isso que estava ali: Johnny estava engajado num projeto com um documentarista e um jornalista sobre o estrago que a expansão desordenada de Las Vegas fazia sobre uma represa. Ao passo que no norte de Nova York havia uma política forte de preservação da área e era isso que garantia o abastecimento da metrópole. Era um trabalho conveniado com o Huffington Post em que Johnny foi convidado por causa dos dois ótimos livros de pesquisa que ele fez sobre Manhattan e sobre o Brooklin. Era um desafio para ele pesquisar e escrever em novas plataformas, dialogar com novas áreas. Infelizmente coincidiu de a cirurgia de Santana precisar ser feita após o feriado de ação de graças, justo quando Johnny viajaria para Las Vegas à trabalho.

Para ser justo com ele, Johnny cogitou desistir do projeto, mas Santana não deixou. Concordo com a minha irmã: Johnny tinha de ir. Isso queria dizer que ela teria de passar uma semana comigo na minha casa para se recuperar. Era uma idéia que ela odiava. Some o fato de eu ter esquecido o aniversário do Johnny porque estava na Alemanha para fazer a minha segunda tentativa com os embriões que lá ficaram, para em seguida gravar minha participação na série da CBS em Los Angeles. Passei essas últimas semanas falando pouco com minha família, em aviões, longe de casa, longe da minha esposa. Estava cansada, ansiosa e com medo de tudo ter dado errado outra vez e eu ter de ser submetida a um novo tratamento junto com Quinn. Agora tinha mais essa e eu não conseguia deixar de ficar preocupada com Santana, por mais que minha irmã tivesse zangada comigo ou com tudo e todos.

"Santana Berry-Lopez" – o médico chamou e sorriu educadamente ao cumprimentar nós três.

Os exames da minha irmã estavam normais, tirando o exame de sangue que mostrou que a taxa de colesterol estava no limite do aceitável. Mais essa para eu vigiar. No mais, a cirurgia estava marcada para o dia 25 de novembro. Até lá, ela teria de ser submetida a uma dieta especial, que continuaria no pós-operatório. Ah, o inferno.

"Eu não vou para a sua casa e ponto" – ela disse emburrada na saída do hospital. Conhecendo bem a minha irmã, o mau-humor significava medo, receio, e um cuidado que ela odiava ter de passar. Como na vez que ficou impedida de treinar com as cheerios por um mês por causa da apendicite aos 15 anos e dos meses que ela passou de muleta quando rompeu os ligamentos do tornozelo na despedida de solteira da nossa mãe.

"Tudo bem, Johnny não vai estar aí mesmo. Tenho certeza que o resto da sua cama poderá me caber e até mesmo Quinn se ela decidir dormir comigo na sua casa."

E veio o grito de horror que me fez sorrir.

"Obrigado, Rach" – Johnnny me deu um abraço apertado antes de os dois irem embora – "Obrigado por tudo."

"De nada Johnny Boy."

Fui para casa com mais uma responsabilidade. A primeira coisa que fiz foi colocar a data da cirurgia no calendário. Sei que provavelmente meus pais virão para passar o dia de ação de graças conosco e ficarão até quando Santana operar. Não é certeza, mas é o que normalmente fariam.

Conferi minha agenda e fiz uma recapitulação de tudo que fiz. Havia um filme que poderia fazer e uma peça na Broadway se quisesse. Não estava com ânimo para pensar em trabalho ou em projetos. O meu projeto maior poderia estar desenvolvendo dentro do meu ventre naquele instante. Ou não. Não tinha coragem para verificar ainda. Acho que fiquei com trauma de teste de farmácia e nesse sentido eu era simpática à birra da minha irmã em relação à médicos e hospitais. Médicos que não fossem meu pai, quer dizer. Peguei meu tablet, calibrei a intensidade da luz para poder ler um pouco. Enquanto passava preguiçosamente as páginas no meu aparelho, a porta da frente se abriu e, dali da sala, tive uma visão privilegiada da minha esposa entrando em casa.

Estava frio e era sempre interessante o ritual metódico que ela fazia ao se despir dos casacos pesados. Abria o armário, colocava a bolsa lá dentro, limpava o sapato, tirava o casaco maior, pendurava sempre em alguns dos cabides vermelhos (havia outros pretos), ajeitava o cabelo, ficava em dúvida se tirava ou não a bota (desta vez optou por tirar a bota), e finalmente sorriu para mim.

"Oi amor" – veio em minha direção com um sorriso lindo e me deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Veio mais cedo do que o esperado."

"O diretor mandou todo mundo ir para casa antes que a tempestade nos ilhasse em Nova Rochelle" – ela sentou-se ao meu lado – "Como foi o dia?"

"Mais ou menos. Santana está surtada por causa da cirurgia e adivinha em quem ela desconta o mau-humor?"

"Se não fosse assim, não seria Santana."

"Talvez."

"Então? Não fez mais nada além de escutar desaforo da sua irmã?"

Sabia o que Quinn implicava com a pergunta supostamente despretensiosa. Ela queria saber se fiz o teste. Minha esposa não queria comentar e não queria colocar pressão em mim, mas eu sabia que ela também estava ansiosa.

"Fiz mais nada. Mas me conte como foi o seu dia."

Quinn me deu mais um beijo nos lábios e fez um carinho no meu rosto. Então relaxou.

"Sabe como é peça publicitária: a gente precisa lidar com atores amadores, crianças hiperativas e mães histéricas. É uma zona, Rach. Um pesadelo. Mil vezes enfrentar chilique de ator profissional porque ao menos você sabe que ele vai entregar o serviço."

"Presumo que tudo deu certo."

"Agora o problema está no pessoal da edição" – Quinn me puxou para que eu me escorasse contra o corpo dela – "Está com fome?"

"Não muita. Você está?"

"Um pouco" – um pouco de Quinn queria dizer que ela estava.

"Posso fazer uma comidinha para nós."

"Eu te ajudo. Eu posso tomar um pouco de vinho e você um suco de uva enquanto esperamos a tempestade chegar."

"Por que eu tenho de ficar com suco de uva?"

"Por garantia."

"Mas seu vou tomar suco de uva por garantia, por que você não se comporta como uma esposa compreensiva e faz o mesmo?"

"Alguém tem que consumir o vinho dessa casa para ele não virar vinagre!"

"Quinn..."

"Ok, você venceu. Eu bebo suco de uva contigo."

Sorri e nos beijamos mais uma vez antes de eu saltar do sofá puxando Quinn comigo. De todos os meus problemas e temores, ao menos estava despreocupada com um: meu casamento voltou a andar nos trilhos.

...

**28 de novembro de 2019**

**(Santana)**

Rachel devia estar feliz. Estava a dois dias internada na casa dela à base de caldinho de verdura com o tempero mais sem-graça possível. Meus pais estiveram conosco no feriado de ação de graças aqui em Nova York, mas não foi uma visita tão harmônica assim. Pelo menos, não para mim. Papi estava disposto a me dar um sermão a cada meia hora sobre como a minha vida estressante era um mal para a saúde, que ele aprendeu isso da pior forma possível e etc, etc, etc. Minha mãe não só concordava como reforçava o sermão de um jeito mais bitch. A única coisa legal da visita deles foi poder brincar com Beth. Nós duas jogávamos vídeo-game e conversávamos sobre os seriados da Disney que eu nunca vi na vida, mas fingia que sim, porque era tudo a mesma coisa. De resto, estava de saco cheio. Até mesmo de Johnny, que passou a véspera da viagem inteira agoniado em me deixar sozinha. Antes eu estivesse só.

Ao menos a cirurgia foi um sucesso. Tão logo eu saí do hospital, meus pais foram embora para Ohio e eu fiquei apenas com Rachel para me torrar a paciência. O bom de Quinn é que ela passava longe do quarto e só parava uma ou duas vezes por dia para dizer "oi".

"Bom dia, Santy" – Rachel entrou no quarto segurando a bandeja de café da manhã. Olhei a comida e desanimei. Suco aguado e melão fatiado, além do copinho plástico com o remédio da manhã.

Fiquei sem vontade de sair da cama. Como se não bastasse o terrível incômodo abdominal que dizem ser normal, mas que eu não vejo dessa maneira, ainda tinha de enfrentar mais um dia de café da manhã insosso.

"Rach, estou indo trabalhar" – ouvi Quinn gritar de algum lugar da casa.

"Ok, amor" – ela gritou quase ao pé do meu ouvido. Acho que as duas já deveriam ter se despedido ou algo assim. Talvez já tivesse tomado café juntas. Talvez tivessem tomado café de verdade e não suco aguado – "Como amanheceu?" – Rachel me entregou os remédios da manhã. Maldito estômago bichado. Aqueles remédios serviam para o pós-operatório ao mesmo tempo em que detonavam meu estômago. A dor nunca passava.

"Por favor..." – quase chorei quando ela ficou plantada na minha frente esperando eu tomar aquelas malditas bolinhas – "Eu não agüento mais..." – me encolhi na cama. Não queria me fazer de criança birrenta. É que eu não suportava mais a dieta regrada, as dores abdominais, os remédios e o meu ex-quarto que eu imaginava nunca mais precisar depois que passei a ter a minha própria casa.

"Está pálida Santy" – Rachel encostou a mão na minha testa e no pescoço para ver se estava com febre.

"Isso te surpreende?" – reclamei.

"Toma o remédio e um pouco do suco que eu te ajudo a se levantar, ok? Você precisa caminhar um pouco pela casa, ir ao banheiro e tudo mais."

Não tinha outra saída a não ser engolir aquelas bolinhas que detonavam meu estômago e tomar o suco aguado. Rachel sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e me olhava de um jeito engraçado, como se estivesse admirada com algo excepcional. Não fazia idéia do que se passava naquela cabeça louca e não tinha certeza se queria.

"Você está tão pálida" – ela comentou.

"É mesmo? Você não parece estar melhor."

Foi quando Rachel levou a mão à boca e correu para o banheiro. Eu não acompanhei de imediato, e nem conseguiria, mas fui prudente o suficiente para colocar o copo na bandeja e tirar as cobertas em cima de mim para me levantar. Andei curvada até a porta do meu ex-banheiro e ainda vi minha irmã ajoelhada ao lado do meu ex-sanitário. Ela deu descarga e sentou-se no chão ainda meio atordoada. Rachel sempre ficava com cara de cão perdido quando adoecia.

"Acho que foi alguma coisa que comi no café."

"Bom, isso pode ser castigo divino por me servir a comida mais sem-graça do planeta, por me forçar ficar aqui na sua casa até a volta do Johnny ou... quando foi mesmo que você voltou da Alemanha?"

"Final do mês passado."

"E você não deveria ter feito exame de gravidez ou coisa assim?"

"Ainda não fiz, ok" – ela disse meio agressiva.

"Por que não?"

Rachel não respondeu. Eu era irmã dela, e gêmea ainda por cima. Havia coisas que conseguia entender instintivamente sobre ela. Então entendi que depois do primeiro fracasso, ela devia estar morrendo de medo de saber e ter uma nova decepção. Particularmente eu não entendia a razão de tanta pressa para engravidar quando ela e Quinn tinham uma vida de casadas suficientemente conturbada em especial por causa da distância. Agora ela queria enfiar uma criança no meio? Para mim era uma insanidade, mas também não seria eu a trancá-la num quartinho para impedi-la de fazer essas burradas, muito embora desconfiasse que ela não teria o menor problema em me trancar num quarto, me algemar ou algo assim caso desse na telha. Rachel tinha atitudes malucas por vezes.

"Você deveria mijar no palitinho, Ray. Ou melhor: ir ao médico fazer o exame de sangue."

"Não quero. Não agora."

"Bom, você acabou de enjoar do nada. Isso é um bom indicativo, não acha? Ou vai esperar a barriga crescer para ter certeza? Ou vai que a sua barriga vai começar a crescer por causa de um mioma ou uma hérnia?"

"Santana!"

"É sério."

"Eu li a respeito uma vez. Pode ser psicológico e eu andei esses dias muito preocupada contigo e com a sua cirurgia. Deve ser só um sintoma de estresse."

"Ray... e se não for isso? E se for o que estou pensando?"

"Eu não sei se quero saber agora?"

"Imagine se você tivesse feito sexo inseguro com alguém suspeito e tivesse de fazer exame de sangue para saber se não pegou alguns DST que poderia transmitir para Quinn. Você arriscaria contaminá-la ou preferia saber para até poder se tratar?"

"Mas que alusão é essa?" – Rachel ficou ofendida – "Como se eu saísse dando por aí."

"É só uma situação hipotética. É melhor sofrer por saber do que sofrer pela dúvida. Então acho que você deveria mijar no palitinho agora."

"Você promete ficar comigo?"

"Para onde eu iria se eu não consigo sequer andar com as costas retas?"

Rachel se levantou do chão e eu aproveitei para escovar meus dentes e fazer minhas necessidades. Voltei para a cama e deitei-me. O esforço me deixou um pouco cansada e tonta. Acreditava que a tontura era por estar fraca devido a dieta regrada. Olhei para os pedaços de melão intocados coloquei um na boca. A pasta de dente deixava as coisas com gostos diferentes. Não era da minha preferência. Rachel reapareceu no quarto com quatro pacotes de teste de gravidez. Momento bom para revirar os olhos.

"Quatro caixas?" – estava incrédula.

"É para ter certeza."

"Vai fazer tudo de uma vez ou um por vez?"

"Um por vez?"

"Ah não, mija logo nos quatro."

"Mas..."

"Seja pragmática, Ray."

"Ok."

Eu a ajudei a abrir as caixas. Minha irmã pegou os quatro palitos e foi para o meu ex-banheiro. Por que tinha de ser ali, justo quando eu teria de usá-lo pelo resto da semana? Por que ela não faz no dela. Não demorou um minuto e ela retornou sem os palitos. Tirou a bandeja do meu café da manhã e jogou-se ao meu lado. O balançar da cama me causou certo desconforto.

"E agora?" – ela perguntou.

"É esperar, certo?"

"Essa é a pior parte."

"Você já ouviu a história de quando Shelby mostrou o palitinho para os nossos pais?"

"Não?"

"Diz a lenda que ela sorriu para eles e disse que eles deviam 25 mil dólares para ela."

"Que horror!"

"Foram mais 25 mil quando o médico descobriu que éramos duas."

"Que horror, Santana!"

"É verdade."

"Essa história é para me fazer ter raiva da nossa mãe?"

"Não, é só para passar o tempo, embora seja um caso verídico e você deveria saber a respeito."

"Quem te contou? Meu pai?"

"Não, foi bubbee."

"Bubbee não é fã da nossa mãe."

"É verdade, mas isso não faz dela uma mentirosa."

"Dá para falar de coisas mais amenas?"

"Como fofocas da empresa?"

"Não, por favor."

"A gente falar daquele episódio horrível que passou ontem na TV da série que você vai participar."

"Que eu já participei, melhor dizendo. Vai ser o primeiro episódio depois do hiato de inverno, e é uma boa história."

"Talvez, mas isso não muda o fato do episódio ter sido horrível. Sério, os caras pegaram todos os clichês de filmes de suspense e condensaram numa miscelânea sem pé nem cabeça."

"É um episódio experimental."

"O que é ruim hoje é chamado de experimental. Sei... sabia que há um garoto no Youtube que ensina a fazer um filme poético experimental?"

"Mesmo?"

"É verdade. Você pega imagens de um varal, de folhas secas, grava uma sombra de uma pessoa, depois num carro em movimento, aumenta a velocidade de umas cenas, diminui de outras e coloca a trilha sonora tocada de trás para frente. Pronto! É um vídeo poético experimental que é igualzinho a todos os vídeos poéticos experimentais que Quinn nos forçou a ver na sessão de vídeos naquele dia."

"Oh, deus. Nem me lembre. Eu queria morrer só em ver aquelas porcarias."

"O pior foi ouvir a discussão entre Quinn e Johnny a respeito."

"Amo minha esposa, mas às vezes ela tem essas chatices intelectuais que dá medo."

"Nem me fale. Johnny também tem os momentos dele. Em especial quando ele está atacado de ser justiceiro socialista e me acusa de ser a capitalista cruel e desumana."

"Mesmo?"

"A capitalista cruel e desumana aqui está nem aí para isso. É até engraçado."

"É por essas e outras que vocês dois dão certo."

"É verdade. Isso e algumas coisinhas que a gente curte de fazer na cama também."

"Santy!"

"Casamento também é isso."

"Coisas que eu não preciso saber."

"Assim como eu não precisava saber que Quinn usa uma cinta peniana?"

"Eu não vou discutir isso contigo."

"Por mim tudo bem" – encarei a minha irmã – "Acho que já passou o tempo."

"Eu não quero ir lá olhar."

"Você vai me fazer levantar?"

"Você precisa se movimentar mesmo."

"Agora você diz!"

"Por favor, Santy."

Minha irmã me encarou com olhos pedintes. Às vezes me pegava admirada com a nossa proximidade. Apesar de nossas vidas terem mudado tanto, de passarmos um bom tempo sem nos ver, nada disso parece fazer com que a gente pare de dividir momentos ímpares de nossas vidas. Talvez fosse mesmo verdade. Talvez estivéssemos ligadas a um cordão umbilical invisível inquebrável. Aproximei-me de Rachel e dei um selinho nos lábios dela antes de sair da cama. Andei meio curvada e devagar até o banheiro e conferi os palitos colocados cuidadosamente um ao lado do outro na pia. Deixei eles no mesmo lugar e voltei para o quarto. Deitei novamente e fiquei cara a cara com a minha irmã.

"Como é essa história mesmo de eu ter de ser madrinha de todos os seus filhos e você ser madrinha de todos os meus?"

"Não só madrinha, mas eu farei você assinar um papel que te dá a guarda das crianças caso aconteça algo comigo e com Quinn."

"Oh, é mesmo..." – fiquei pensativa – "Acho que teremos de pedir para que o doutor White providencie mais essa papelada" – abri um sorriso maroto – "A primeira da leva vai aparecer daqui a uns oito meses, acho. Eu também preciso planejar estratégias de como estragá-la enquanto vocês tentam educá-la."

Rachel abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e me abraçou. Primeiro forte, mas aliviou quando eu soltei um gemido de dor.

"Eu estou grávida, Santy. Estou grávida da sua primeira sobrinha e afilhada!"

"De acordo com os palitos, está bem grávida" – era uma notícia boa demais para cinismos. Sim, eu estava feliz por Rachel e por Quinn. Elas mereciam essa pequena alegria.

Quando Rachel me soltou, limpou os olhos marejados e me deu um selinho nos lábios antes de se levantar da cama, me fazendo gemer de dor mais uma vez.

"Quem você prefere de babá? Kurt ou Brittany?" – Rachel me perguntou.

"Rachel... Se você quer comemorar com Quinn, apenas faça, ok? Eu prometo que vou ficar aqui quietinha esperando ansiosamente pelo momento em que estarei liberada para atravessar a porta da frente do apartamento e poder voltar para a minha própria casa. Coisa que espero que aconteça nos próximos dois dias no máximo. E não preciso de babá. Odeio os remédios, mas vou tomá-los sem você precisar controlar tudo."

"Eu vou deixar o seu almoço pronto e vou sair para encontrar Quinn. Santy, por favor, nem tente trapacear. Você não pode comer qualquer coisa nessa semana de pós-operatório."

"Infelizmente eu sei. Agora dá o fora daqui, ok?"

"Espere."

"O quê?"

"Eu não vou poder beijar a Quinn como eu gostaria num lugar público."

"Verdade."

"Então porque eu contaria isso num restaurante?"

"Então faça um jantar especial ou algo assim. Eu posso ir para casa. Sério! Eu consigo me virar sozinha."

"Não, não, não, Santy. Você não está em condições. Essa semana é de repouso, ordens médicas. E ainda está pálida. Eu não vou te deixar só."

"Faça o seu jantar especial e deixe as coisas aqui no quarto que eu me viro. Tenho a televisão, livros, o meu celular para saber como estão as coisas na empresa. Vou ficar bem. Você pode se esquecer de mim nesta noite. Aliás, eu agradeceria imensamente se você se esquecesse de mim nesta noite."

Rachel saiu do quarto, só para voltar no segundo seguinte e entrar direto no banheiro. Ela pegou todos os palitos e saiu pulando feito uma maluca. Eu queria gargalhar, mas rir ainda doía por dentro.

...

**(Quinn)**

Confesso que estava ansiosa. Estala louca para que Rachel fizesse o teste de gravidez de uma vez por todas para tirar essas incertezas. Serei mãe de novo? Não seria? Aliás, eu estou mais para pai, uma vez que não serei eu a gerar. Será essa a ansiedade que os pais sentem? Some tudo isso com o incômodo chamado Santana Berry-Lopez. Tudo bem que não é uma situação que minha cunhada pediu e eu concordo com Rachel quanto a Santana não poder ficar só nessa recuperação da cirurgia. Os meus sogros já fizeram a parte deles (mais ou menos) em passar o feriado aqui, assim como ficar para a cirurgia até Santana ter alta do hospital. E a boa notícia disso tudo foi que Beth não me hostilizou pela primeira vez em séculos. Ela também não resolveu ser a minha amiga, mas só o fato de não me responder com grosseria ou fazer careta de nojo toda vez que eu a tocava foi um grande progresso. Foi um ótimo progresso e a razão do meu bom humor durante toda essa passagem.

"Fabray" – Terry me gritou assim que entrou no meu espaço de trabalho.

"Você não precisa me gritar. Estou bem aqui."

"Preciso conversar contigo agora na minha sala."

Mesmo eu sendo diretora de fotografia Junior da Bad Things, Terry, como coordenador de toda essa área, continuava a ser o meu superior. Na ordem hierárquica da empresa, falando do meu setor, claro, o topo da cadeia era os três sócios. Abaixo deles havia algumas ramificações e Terry vinha logo abaixo na área de fotografia e gripagem. Eu vinha abaixo de Terry e ainda numa posição inferior a Sean Blake, que era o diretor sênior. Eu coordenava a fotografia dos projetos em que atuava. Mas Terry era quem distribuía o pessoal em todos os projetos. Era um trabalho de coordenação respeitável, invejável e exemplar. Era a pessoa dentro da produtora que eu mais admirava e gostava.

Caminhei despreocupada até a sala de Terry, que era mais uma saletinha que dava privacidade no meio daquela selva de gente trabalhando o tempo inteiro. No início, as minhas pernas tremiam com o jeito que Terry me chamava, até entender que aquele era o jeitão dele.

"Sente-se Quinn."

Obedeci e esperei ele me dizer qual a próxima campanha publicitária eu deveria entrar agora que não havia projetos de filmes à vista. Pelo menos não que tenha chegado as bocas e ouvidos do pessoal, e a série de TV já estava com equipe estabelecida.

"Saiu a lista dos pré-selecionados de Sundance."

"Sério?" – fiquei em alerta – "Você imprimiu a lista?"

"Você está dentro, Fabray. Parabéns!"

"Terry, isso é magnífico. O filme ficou pronto em cima da hora e eu fiz a inscrição horas antes de ela ser finalizada. Que bom que passou. Roger Benz estava certo quando disse que tinha contato com algumas pessoas da seleção e daria um jeito de fazer o filme ser visto pó eles. Foi um sufoco e eu nem acredito que valeu à pena."

"Fiquei impressionado que você conseguiu fazer isso sem comprometer o seu trabalho aqui na Bad Things."

"Significa que eu passei fins de semana sem descanso, isso sim. Minha mulher reclamou um monte."

"Quinn" – ele disse em tom mais baixo e aí comecei a ficar preocupada – "Acredite que eu estou orgulhoso com isso. Nunca escondi que sou um fã do seu talento, mas devo te alertar que a sua seleção provocou ciumeira porque o curta-metragem dirigido por Liam ficou de fora desta lista de trinta produções. Ele está lá em cima com a lista dos pré-selecionados e não ficou feliz em saber que a Bad Things está fora da amostra competitiva de curtas ao passo que uma funcionária dele foi lembrada com um trabalho independente feito em parceria com um dos caras que ele odeia" – Liam, o meu patrão, dizia coisas pouco agradáveis a respeito de Roger, o meu ex-patrão, mas que hoje é um bom amigo.

"Ele vai me demitir?"

"Não, ele vai ser profissional, mas eu te chamei aqui para te deixar em alerta. Pode ser que ele te chame para conversar sobre isso, entende. Você sabe que no nosso meio, o mesmo tanto que existe de admiração, existe de ciumeira."

"Sei disso" – encarei Terry – "O que devo fazer?"

"Fica na sua. Liam é mais racional que Gary sobre essas coisas, ainda assim, o cara é humano, entende? Não acredito que ele vá te censurar, mas pode dizer palavras vindas de um orgulho ferido, sobretudo porque ele investiu no seu aperfeiçoamento com os cursos e tudo mais."

"O que você faria nesse caso?"

"Eu ouviria o que ele tem a dizer e ficaria na minha aqui dentro enquanto começaria a ver um bom agente para me representar. Não falo aqui como seu superior, Quinn, mas como um amigo e admirador: com o currículo que você fez aqui dentro, tenho certeza que o mercado estará aberto para você."

"Minha intenção era ficar aqui na produtora até o verão, mas agora..."

"Mantenha o seu plano. Por outro lado, não seria mal algum você se adiantar a certas coisas. A sua inclusão em Sundance pode significar novas possibilidades aqui dentro, ou não. Fique atenta."

"Certo... obrigada pelo aviso, Terry."

"De nada. E Fabray, parabéns pela pré-seleção."

Acenei e voltei ao meu cantinho. Havia zero projetos à minha mesa naquele instante, o que não era incomum naquela época do ano, mas eu precisava ficar disponível e fazer os meus relatórios de produção. Era um trabalho burocrático chato, mas a empresa pedia esse tipo de retorno. Tentei manter a minha concentração, mas estava difícil. Sobretudo quando acessei o meu e-mail e vi a mensagem confirmando a pré-seleção do meu curta-metragem na amostra competitiva. Mês que vem sairia a lista dos quinze que iriam participar da competição e eu estava convicta de que tinha feito um bom trabalho. De Sundance, havia outros festivais em mira e eu tinha ainda um pouco do dinheiro para fazer essas inscrições. Acho que Santana, como produtora executiva secreta, iria ficar feliz em saber.

Almocei junto com alguns colegas de trabalho, mas não comentei a novidade. Era melhor deixar as notícias fluírem dentro daquele mundinho. Com certeza elas fluiriam.

Não fiquei surpresa quando Liam e Gary me chamaram para conversar no meio da tarde. Terry não estava junto, o que me deixou preocupada porque ele sempre era a voz ponderadora nessas reuniões com a chefia. Entrei no escritório bem transado do andar de cima e fui recebida por um sorriso forçado. Liam estava sentado na poltrona e Gary em cima da mesa. Liam era ponderado e Gary era um filho de uma puta que não tinha medo de ferrar alguém caso fosse necessário. Por outro lado, Liam era um diretor correto e Gary o genial que arriscava. Liam era um excelente produtor e Gary era um grande roteirista. Eu vi isso de perto quando gravei na Inglaterra. O roteiro de Gary era simplesmente perfeito que permitia riscos dentro de uma estrutura bem consolidada de cinegrafia. Era esse tempero que fazia da Bad Things a produtora número um de Nova York e uma das mais proeminentes do país.

"Sente-se, Fabray" – Gary forçou um sorriso.

"Está tudo bem?" – fiquei desconfiada.

"A gente te chamou aqui para te parabenizar pela pré-seleção em Sundance" – Liam forçou um sorriso.

"Obrigada" – disse sem entusiasmo. Havia algo por trás no elogio.

"Lembro que você comentou com Terry e Liam que estava produzindo um curta-metragem de forma independente. E fez mesmo" – Gary não era tão falso e o rosto estava mais fechado.

"Sim, eu consegui o dinheiro com o patrocínio de uma pessoa que prefere ficar anônima e convoquei amigos próximos, com quem trabalho desde a faculdade."

"Isso inclui o Benz?"

"Roger foi a primeira pessoa que me deu uma oportunidade nessa cidade e ele é meu amigo. Ele ofereceu o estúdio dele para a montagem e edição do filme" – balancei a cabeça. Estava me sentindo culpada, acuada, e não gostava da sensação. Eu era uma Fabray, afinal – "Desculpe, Gary, sei que você e Roger não se dão bem, mas o que fiz no curta-metragem foi um trabalho próprio e independente. Eu escrevi o roteiro e dirigi. Não há nada no meu contrato aqui que me impeça a fazer projetos dessa natureza no meu tempo livre, seja com quem for. Portanto, eu não acho que deva dar satisfações."

"Não estamos cobrando satisfações, Fabray. Foi só um comentário. Estamos aqui para te parabenizar."

"Agradeço, só que não é a impressão que tenho agora" – cruzei meus braços – "Um elogio pelos corredores da produtora seria de ótimo tamanho, se a intenção é essa."

"Certamente. Fabray, você está satisfeita com o seu trabalho aqui dentro?" – Liam perguntou cauteloso.

"Você pergunta isso porque eu fiz um curta-metragem com os meus amigos?"

"Não. É só uma pergunta."

"Eu gosto de trabalhar aqui. Nem sempre estou satisfeita, mas o meu crescimento como profissional aqui dentro é inegável."

"Fico feliz em saber" – Gary saiu de cima da mesa e começou a circular pela sala. Terry bem que alertou: dava para sentir a ciumeira no ar.

"Fabray, a Bad Things vai passar por algumas reformulações estruturais para otimizar o andamento dos nossos projetos e enxugar o corpo de funcionários. Coisas que serão colocadas em prática a partir de janeiro. Agora vamos trabalhar com uma equipe fixa na publicidade ao passo que os demais contratos serão por projeto. Por isso, queremos saber se você tem interesse em compor a equipe fixa para cuidar dos produtos dos nossos clientes e contas não apenas no cargo de diretora de fotografia dos comerciais, como também como fotógrafa de catálogos e produções para mídia móvel e internet. O que acha?" – Liam disse calmamente e eu estava para surtar. Fiquei muda. Não acreditava naquilo – "Acompanhamos o seu trabalho e estamos muito satisfeitos com o seu desempenho na publicidade. Com essa nova posição, podemos te dar um aumento para que você fique nessa área em tempo integral. Como sabe, o trabalho é quase sempre feito nos estúdios daqui do prédio e alguns apenas que são realizados em locações ou em Nova Rochelle."

"Eu não teria mais a possibilidade de atuar nas séries ou nos filmes?"

"Usaremos contratos temporários nesses projetos para as funções que ocupa."

"Então quando estiverem interessados em me ter nessas produções, me procurem. Mas eu não quero ficar fixa na publicidade. Não é o meu perfil e eu só realizo o trabalho publicitário porque faz parte das minhas obrigações aqui dentro. Mas a verdade é que esse tipo de produto não me realiza como profissional. Se vocês não quiserem me demitir neste momento, então considere isso como o meu aviso prévio."

"Você tem certeza?" – Gary perguntou cinicamente.

"Absoluta."

"Isso é uma pena, Fabray. Por tudo que prestou nesta companhia, respeitaremos o aviso prévio. Avisaremos o RH e eles devem te chamar para oficializar o pedido de aviso prévio ainda hoje."

"Obrigada."

O que eu acabei de fazer? Eu pedi demissão do meu emprego relativamente estável. Droga, Fabray! Droga! Tive um momento de pânico quando saí daquela sala. Eu me coloquei de aviso prévio sem sequer piscar o olho. Meu emprego. Pensei ainda em voltar e reconsiderar, mas, em vez disso, corri até a saleta de Terry.

"Você tinha razão. Eles me chamaram para conversar. Você sabia que a empresa vai ser reformulada e que eles iriam me afundar na equipe de publicidade?"

Terry me olhou com um sorriso triste e me ofereceu um copo de água da garrafinha que ele mantinha no frigobar da saleta. Pediu para eu me sentar.

"Eu sabia da reformulação, mas não cabia a mim dizer."

"Como não? Você poderia me preparar para o baque."

Terry acenou e me mostrou um papel assinado por ele. Franzi a testa e decidir ler o que se tratava. Foi uma surpresa. Aquela era uma carta de demissão escrita e assinada por Terry. Olhei para ele com dúvidas.

"Lembra quando eu te disse para procurar um agente? Para adiantar os planos em relação a empresa? Não era ético eu cuspir tudo que sabia porque era algo que não cabia a mim, mas bem que eu tentei te preparar. Eu sei que você odeia a publicidade..."

"Porque você está se demitindo?"

"A Bad Things perdeu o espírito desbravador do início. A burocracia venceu, Fabray. Os três caciques continuam sendo gênios do negócio, mas essa vida não é mais para mim."

"E o que você vai fazer agora?"

"Conhece Buck Morranis?"

"Só de nome."

"Ele me chamou para trabalhar num projeto de coordenação na NBC e eu estou de mudança para lá" – Terry pegou alguns cartões, selecionou quatro como se fossem cartas de baralho e me entregou – "São pessoas que conheço da televisão que tenho certeza que receberiam um profissional como você de braços abertos. É só dizer que é um indicação minha e eles vão te chamar para conversar. Sei que é TV e o seu lance é cinema, mas é melhor do que fazer propaganda, certo?"

Acenei e guardei os cartões.

"Obrigada."

Terry me deu um abraço apertado e um beijo no meu rosto. Era a nossa despedida ali dentro da Bad Things. Voltei para o meu espaço e comecei a me despedir dele. Ao fim do próximo mês, já não estaria mais ali. Não comentei sobre a minha eminente saída com mais ninguém. Não estava com cabeça para tal. Não demorou mais meia hora e o RH me chamou pelo telefone interno para que eu assinasse o meu pedido de demissão com aviso prévio. Confesso que não assinei o documento com satisfação. Estava deprimida. Para baixo. Apesar de tudo, gostava da Bad Things, do ambiente, das pessoas.

Esperei terminar o expediente e fui direto para casa. Abri a porta de casa, coloquei minha bolsa e pasta no armário, o meu casaco pesado e tirei minhas botas. Foi quando percebi algo diferente. Havia uma música suave pela casa e a mesa estava posta para duas pessoas. Ouvi barulhos que vinham do quarto. Dei uma olhada em direção no de hóspedes que Santana ocupava momentaneamente. Ela estava ao telefone aparentemente falando com Johnny. Acenou para mim e pediu para fechar a porta. Fiz a gentileza.

"Oi Quinn" – Rachel veio do quarto e me recebeu com um beijo gostoso. Era o que estava precisando – "Como foi o dia?"

"Difícil" – suspirei – "Rach" – precisava criar coragem – "Eu meio que pedi demissão da Bad Things."

"O quê?" – ela me puxou para o nosso quarto – "Como?"

"Eles queriam me colocar exclusivamente na publicidade e eu não aceitei. Então me coloquei a disposição para cumprir aviso prévio, já que eles vão fazer um passaralho no final do ano."

"Oh!"

"Por outro lado, o meu curta foi pré-selecionado para a mostra competitiva de Sundance."

Rachel deu um pequeno sorriso e acariciou o meu rosto. Voltou a me beijar.

"Essa é uma notícia boa" – acenei – "Por que você não tira essa roupa para a gente poder jantar? Daí a gente conversa e podemos resolver certas coisas."

Tomei uma chuveirada de 10 minutos. Não queria atrasar os planos de jantar da minha mulher, uma vez que vi uma mesa toda bonitinha e só para duas pessoas. Só não estava disposta a colocar roupas bonitas. Optei pelo conforto. Penteei meus cabelos e suspirei no quanto estavam grandes. Estava em tempo de cortá-los e retocar um pouco a cor. Hidratação também seria uma boa pedida.

Ajudei Rachel a colocar a mesa. Ela fez quatro bifes de filé ao molho madeira. Era um dos meus pratos favoritos. Rachel era uma vegetariana que sabia preparar pratos com carne. Por vezes o tempero ficava sem sal porque ela não experimentava, mas era algo fácil de corrigir.

"A comida está linda. Qual é a ocasião?"

"Você verá" – ela disse cantarolando – "Agora vamos nos sentar e comer."

Ela me serviu um pouco de vinho, mas não colocou para ela. Colocou dois bifes no meu prato, o molho e a salada. Esperei ela se servir da salada e dos legumes refogados para começar a comer. Vi o guardanapo de tecido todo dobradinho ao lado do meu prato e o peguei para colocá-lo no meu colo. Para a minha surpresa, havia quatro palitos de teste de gravidez de farmácia. Olhei atentamente para cada um deles. Todos indicavam positivo. Então eu encarei a minha Rachel com lágrimas no rosto.

"Tem certeza?"

"Marquei para fazer o exame de sangue amanhã, mas o fato é que eu me sinto diferente, não menstruei até agora e tive o meu primeiro enjôo hoje de manhã. Além disso... os palitos deram positivo."

Deixei e a comida esfriar no prato. Fui até Rachel, segurei seu rosto e a beijei com o máximo de ternura. Era a melhor notícia do dia. Então me ajoelhei e beijei o ventre. Senti os braços dela me envolvendo e sabia que ela estava emocionada. Era nossa filha que estava a caminho. Eu que passei relutante à idéia por tanto tempo, agora que estava acontecendo, simplesmente se tornou a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Eu senti o amor naquele momento. O mais puro amor. Juro que senti. E não havia nada no mundo mais reconfortante e revigorante.


	36. Dezembro de 2019

**17 de dezembro de 2019**

**(Rachel)**

Olhei pela centésima vez para o espelho de corpo inteiro que mandei instalar no meu quarto da minha casa em Santa Monica. Virei de um lado, de outro. Ostentava uma barriguinha muito discreta. Tão discreta que ninguém diria que estava na oitava semana de gestação, ou sequer grávida. Segundo o obstetra que vai me acompanhar ao longo da gestação, ainda há um embrião na minha barriga, feto, só no próximo mês. Os bracinhos e pernas da minha filha estão se formando, assim como o seu rostinho, e ela ainda deve ter um rabo. Não é maior do que uma uva nesse estágio, mas eu a sinto tão minha.

Meus enjôos ainda eram uma rotina degradante. Não coloquei uma gota de álcool na boca desde o tratamento no laboratório, evito fumantes e vou começar em breve a fazer yoga para gestantes na academia perto da minha casa em Nova York. Quinn e eu estamos discutindo se devemos comprar uma casa no subúrbio de Nova Jersey para quando nossa filha ficar maior e quiser ter um espaço para correr, um pedaço de grama para brincar, assim como nós tivemos, assim como Beth teve. Eu coloquei a mansão do senhor Weiz à venda por uma bagatela de 15 milhões. Santana e o corretor disseram que era pelo menos 5 milhões abaixo do preço, mas eu não ia querer morar ou ficar por mais tempo com aquele museu mal-assombrado em que viveu o clã Weiz.

Minha bisavó trabalhou naquela casa e deus sabe quantas humilhações sofreu, zaide também, bubbee deve ter sido currada ali na época em que se tornou amante do senhor Weiz. Santana recebeu dezenas de broncas naquela casa por coisas que ela não entendia a razão. Definitivamente eu não iria morar ali. Havia uma residência em Leonia, Nova Jersey, que me parecia perfeita. Era num bairro de classe média alta, havia muito espaço, certa privacidade. Havia outros bairros interessantes também que ficavam mais próximos de Manhattan do que se escolhêssemos o Queens. Claro que ainda estávamos apenas olhando.

O certo é que nossa filha passaria os primeiros anos ainda no apartamento em Lenox Hill, na região em que morávamos em Upper East Side. Mandaríamos instalar redes em todas as janelas para prevenir que uma menina danada subindo em cima de tudo pudesse cair janela abaixo (o pensamento corroia o meu estômago, mas não aconteceu com o filho do Eric Clapton e com tantas outras crianças?). Colocaria até redes duplamente reforçadas só para ter certeza. Tinha de morar próximo de Manhattan por causa da Broadway. Era para onde gostaria de retornar após ter minha filha.

Quinn, eu não sei. O futuro dela estava incerto depois que ela pediu demissão na Bad Things. Ela tinha algumas opções. Poderia arrumar um agente e receber por projeto. Poderia começar a trabalhar na NBC junto com Terry. Ou poderia aceitar o convite de Luis e Santiago para trabalhar no antigo projeto dos dois que iria começar a ser rodado na primavera em Pittsburgh. O problema é que ela ainda estava hostil com Luis. Não o perdoou por ter me beijado em topless naquele iate no México. De qualquer forma, ela teria até o fim do ano para pensar direito no que gostaria de fazer. Por hora, Quinn veio comigo a Los Angeles para a premiere do novo Star Wars.

"Como você está barriguda" – ela me abraçou por trás e beijou o meu rosto enquanto ainda me olhava no espelho.

"O problema é que tudo ainda está tão... normal. Tirando os enjôos."

"Não viu o que o médico explicou? São oito semanas, Rach. Uma uvinha não ia conseguir provocar grandes mudanças no seu corpo. Mas espere mais umas três semanas. Aí sim as coisas vão começar a mudar. Pra começar, você vai começar a me deixar louca nessa altura. Mais do que já faz."

"Até parece" – resmunguei.

"Confie em mim. Eu sei."

"Mesmo? Você ainda usava uniforme de cheerios no início da gravidez e Finn pensava que era dele porque tinha ejaculado na jacuzzi. Sem falar que você continuava a ser uma bitch agressiva com todo mundo, especialmente comigo. Então eu não notava diferença."

"Até hoje não acredito como fui capaz de inventar tamanho absurdo e aquele idiota conseguir cair... e tudo bem, reconheço que fui uma grande bitch contigo" – Quinn sorriu e passou a mão na minha barriga – "De qualquer forma, em pouco tempo você vai querer me amar e me matar num espaço de um minuto. Você é um copo de hormônios em ebulição neste momento. Eu fico exausta só em pensar em todo sexo que vai querer fazer daqui a algumas semanas."

"Mentira!"

"Confie em mim. Eu sei."

"Você falando desse jeito até parece que vai achar ruim."

"Eu terei muito trabalho."

Às vezes Quinn me irritava por falar de gravidez como se fosse uma especialista. Ela só engravidou uma vez na vida, afinal. Claro que ela tinha a experiência, mas não poderia generalizar ou dizer que a minha experiência seria como a dela. Eu não acreditava nisso. Andei pelo quarto e olhei a roupa que usaria na premiere que estava pendurada num cabide. Era sexy e elegante. Kurt foi preciso ao escolher o figurino. Quinn me acompanharia pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ainda não assumiríamos nada, mas sim, ela estaria ao meu lado na premiere como se fosse uma grande amiga que eu tinha convidado. Os meus fãs já sabiam que ela era a minha "melhor amiga" pelo que conseguia monitorar nas redes sociais, então não seria problema. Também era uma rara oportunidade que tinha da minha esposa me acompanhar num momento de trabalho e interagir melhor com os meus amigos.

Fiz a minha rotina de preparo para tapetes vermelhos: minha equipe de sempre chegou para fazer cabelo e maquiagem, ao passo que Quinn disse que ela mesma se maquiaria e faria o penteado no cabelo. Bom, ela era mesmo muito boa com essas coisas, apesar do estilo fashion ter congelado no tempo. Não sabia com que roupa ela iria, mas podia imaginar a discrição de sempre. Minha equipe me arrumou, me vestiu e tiramos fotos para as redes sociais. Nina não veio, mas mandou uma representante da empresa dela no lugar que estaria em minha casa em dez minutos com o carro alugado. Tirei fotos com o pessoal e os dispensei. Eles não precisariam me colocar dentro do carro. A minha assessora chegou com o motorista contratado.

"Quinn!" – gritei da porta de casa – "Está na hora."

Quando ela saiu do quarto de hóspede, onde se vestia naquela ocasião, meu queixo caiu. Uma coisa sobre estar casada com a mulher mais linda do mundo: mesmo quando ela está mal vestida, ela está deslumbrante. O problema é que ela estava estonteante. Ela me ofuscaria se quisesse com uma mera piscadela. Era tão injusto que eu não tenha a beleza majestosa da minha esposa. Por outro lado, ela era toda minha e de mais ninguém.

"Estou bem?" – ela olhou para o vestido mais justo que o que ela normalmente usa, que revelava curvas graciosas e o belo traseiro que ostentava. Havia um decote generoso nas costas, que mostrava a pele branquinha e bem tratada. O cabelo em coque mais tradicional, a deixava um pouco mais séria, mas a maquiagem estava perfeita. Era ela melhor maquiadora do que o meu maquiador profissional.

"Onde você arrumou esse vestido?"

"Não está bom? Foi no dia que eu saí com Brittany. Ela disse que eu deveria usá-lo."

"Está perfeito. Você está estonteante" – me aproximei e dei um beijo de leve nos lábios, mas só de leve para não estragar a nossa maquiagem.

"Obrigada" – Quinn abriu o sorriso de dentes perfeitos enquanto eu fiquei meio hipnotizada por aquela beleza clássica e, ainda assim, de outro mundo – "Vamos, jedi?"

"Padawan. Eu sou uma padawan que morre no filme."

Quinn segurou a minha mão e me conduziu até o carro que nos aguardava. No local, fiz as fotos com a imprensa com Quinn sempre próxima, mas numa posição discretíssima. Tiram as usuais fotos minhas, minhas com o elenco e minhas com Rom e Amanda, que compareceram à premiere. Mas eu reparei que também tiraram fotos de Quinn. Ela estava sempre ao fundo, mas a beleza dela chamava tanta atenção que os homens com a máquina não resistiram em guardar uma imagem dela.

"Você está no filme?" – ouvi um fotógrafo perguntar.

"Não estou" – Quinn respondeu com polidez.

"O que você faz então? É atriz?"

"Fotógrafa" – Quinn respondeu rapidamente e passou por mim claramente incomodada com o pequeno assédio.

Ela tocou no meu braço discretamente e eu a acompanhei para dentro do teatro, mas não antes de fechar o cenho para o fotógrafo. Foi estranho sentir ciúmes. Era como o meu sentimento de posse aumentasse exponencialmente. Ela era minha! Talvez Quinn tivesse razão sobre a minha gravidez. Talvez isso fosse resultado dos meus hormônios em ebulição.

A vantagem de se fazer um papel secundário numa franquia como Star Wars era de que você podia participar de todas as festas, mas não necessariamente era convocada para as turnês de divulgação pelo mundo, como acontecia como os atores principais. Não precisei sequer ir a uma coletiva, embora tenha atendido alguns jornalistas por telefone à pedido da produção. Quinn e eu sentamos juntas no teatro. Ficamos de mãos dadas, com nossos dedos entrelaçados. O filme começava de forma tradicional com a música tema de abertura cantarolada por todos ali, a explicação do cenário em três parágrafos e a subida de câmera para focar numa nave espacial. Era a família Solo que deixaria os três filhos sob tutela do tio Luke Skywalker para dar continuidade aos treinamentos jedis. Foi estranho me ver na tela de uma grande franquia. Aparecia logo nos minutos iniciais atrás de Luke, como uma garotinha curiosa e metida.

O filme era um pouco lento no início. Despertava de repente para a problemática a ser resolvida na primeira meia hora. Fiquei feliz da minha única boa cena não ter sido cortada da edição final no meio da história (mas outra foi). O filme começou a acelerar, J.J. Abrams é um diretor muito bom com atores, e os diálogos eram bem mais orgânicos do que os da era George Lucas. Houve a cena da minha morte abrupta que aconteceu a quase meia hora do fim. Não foi uma obra-prima, mas era divertida suficiente para atrair elogios da crítica e tinha força para era produção mais bem sucedida da franquia em bilheteria. Sobretudo com os ingressos em 4D que eram bem mais caros do que os já convencionais em 3D.

Rom me deu um abraço apertado me parabenizando. Depois ele se despediu. Tudo bem porque tínhamos um almoço marcado na mansão dele. Amanda estava solteira de novo e zoneava entre produtores e diretores. Do elenco de Slings and Arrows, que se encerraria nesta semana, inclusive, ela era a mais perdida e sem projetos. Adorava Amanda, mas ela precisava arrumar um trabalho sério o quanto antes para se manter em evidência no mercado. Eu sairia de cena por causa da gravidez, mas ainda tinha de cumprir, por exemplo, as minhas participações na série da CBS, meu personagem não morreria e eu poderia voltar depois de dar a luz.

Senti que Quinn estava mais esperta na recepção pós-premiere. Embora o rosto dela não fosse conhecido, o nome Quinn Fabray não era mais tão alienígena aos ouvidos dos produtores. O curta-metragem dela estava na mostra competitiva de Sundance, ela dirigiu a fotografia de uma série de TV por uma temporada inteira, fez parte de trabalhos importantes na Bad Things. Definitivamente o nome de Quinn Fabray tinha reconhecimento e aquela festa provou isso. Ela só não era reconhecida pessoalmente.

"Ela parece bem" – Amanda se aproximou e encostou o queixo no meu ombro.

"Ela está ótima" – continuei observando de perto a minha esposa.

"E você também parece bem."

"Obrigada."

"Está de mãos vazias. Quer um drink?"

"Não, obrigada. Na verdade já estou de saída.

"Mas a festa mal começou. Você tem certeza que vai me deixar sozinha aqui? Eu vim sopor sua causa, Rach. Estava com saudades."

Foi aí que percebi que a minha amiga tinha bebido um pouco demais. O que havia acontecido com ela? Infelizmente eu descobriria ali, em meio à festa. Queria ir embora, estava cansada e como estava grávida, meus desejos deveriam ser uma ordem. Aproximei-me de Quinn e falei ao pé do ouvido dela.

"Casa?"

Ela me olhou como se quisesse enxergar dentro do meu corpo em busca de possíveis problemas. Não havia nenhum. Eu só queria ir embora.

"Claro" – ela se desculpou com o produtor e me acompanhou.

Minha assessora nos deixou em casa antes de seguir com o motorista e o carro alugado. Foi uma benção entrar na minha modesta, mas agradável casa em Santa Monica. Era agradável enfrentar um inverno mais ameno do que o de Nova York que tinha dias com vários graus abaixo de zero. Meus pés estavam me matando e deixei o sapato ali mesmo do meio da sala e fui retirando o meu vestido na outra parte do caminho até o meu quarto.

"Acho que foi tudo bem" – Quinn me acompanhou, ligou o aquecedor do quarto e só então começou a despir-se. Primeiro as jóias, depois a roupa – "O filme é bom, Rach. Uma pena que você não participou de mais cenas. Gostei da sua atuação naquela."

"Deixaram algumas coisas que fiz fora do corte final. Quem sabe nos extras em blue ray?" – disse enquanto tirava os meus brincos.

"Está se sentindo mal?"

"Não, só queria dar o fora daquela festa. Não me sito tão disposta assim nesses dias."

"Tudo bem" – ela me beijou na testa. Estava só de calcinha, e eu também. Quase pelada e ainda assim tão sexy. Não havia justiça divina. Puxei-a para um beijo na boca.

"Quero fazer amor" – a beijei com paixão – "Disse que você está deslumbrante hoje?"

"Não, mas é ótimo ouvir isso" – ela me conduziu para a cama e me colocou por cima dela.

"Você é deslumbrante, Quinn Fabray. E é toda minha."

"Toda sua" – ela repetiu com um sorriso antes de eu beijá-la no pescoço – "Eu disse que os seus hormônios iam começar a reagir, sua predadora sexual grávida."

"É a sua filha que está na minha barriga que está provocando tudo isso" – protestei.

"Ela é realmente uma Fabray."

"Berry-Lopez."

"A gente discute isso depois."

Quinn virou-se de forma que agora era ela quem estava sobre mim. O peso do corpo dela no meu era simplesmente incrível. Arrancou a minha calcinha com os dentes e subiu novamente beijando e acariciando minhas pernas. Isso meu deixou tonta de prazer, em especial quando senti a boca quente dela sobre o meu sexo. Gemi alto e agarrei o lençol. Se a gravidez estava fazendo tudo isso, bom, então que viesse os demais sete meses.

...

**25 de dezembro de 2019**

**(Quinn)**

A parte os meus problemas profissionais, esse era um dos melhores fins de ano da minha vida. E o próximo seria ainda melhor quando tivesse a minha caçula nos meus braços. Com esperança, também com Beth. Ela estava em minha casa celebrando o natal junto comigo, Rachel, Santana, Johnny, os meus sogros, minha mãe e os avós de Rachel e Santana. Ela queria passar as festas de fim de ano com a família do namorado, mas eu avisei que tinha algo tão importante a dizer que isso poderia esperar para o ano novo. Kurt foi passar as festas em Lima com o pai, Finn e a madrasta, Brittany foi para Los Angeles não apenas para passar as festas com a família, como também precisava levar Robby para passar um tempo com o pai dele.

Rachel e eu enfeitamos a casa com motivos natalinos de judaicos, como fazíamos todos os anos. A estrela que enfeitava o topo da nossa árvore era a estrela de Davi, e o memorah estava na mesa ao lado das meias de natal. Já tínhamos comemorado o hanukkah deste ano, cujo último dia de acender a vela do memorah foi na casa de Santana, com direito a comidinhas judaicas típicas e pequenos presentes. Era curioso ver a forma com que Santana conduzia toda parte cerimonial como se fosse a chefe da família. Rachel sussurrou na ocasião que ela fazia exatamente como Hiram Berry. Imitava até as entonações. Disso eu não poderia saber porque nunca participei de rito judaico algum com a presença de Hiram.

De qualquer forma, eu era uma cristã, assim como minha mãe, Shelby, Santiago e até Beth, que recebia educação cristã. Juan e Johnny se declaravam agnósticos. Como tal, comemorávamos o natal, e isso não era problema algum para Rachel e Santana. Acho que também não era problema para Sarah e Joel.

"Você não está liberada para beber" – sorri ao ouvir Juan bronqueando com Santana.

"Mas papi! Eu fiz a cirurgia mês passado, já não sinto tanta dor assim, fiquei quietinha e infernizei a vida do Johnny o mínimo possível. Eu posso tomar um golinho de vinho por ter sido uma boa garota."

"Nada de bebidas alcoólicas para você. E estou falando como médico, não como seu pai" – tomou o copo de vinho da mão dela, o que provocou risadas nossas.

Ela estreitou o olhar minha direção e na de Rachel e fez sinal de que teria troco. Os presentes estavam ao pé da árvore, todos estavam se divertindo e Rachel pediu para que eu a ajudasse a servir a mesa. Tinha peru assado com rodelas de abacaxi ao redor, salada de batata, o assado de tofu que Rachel comia não sei como (ainda bem que os enjôos matinais estavam melhorando), salada verde, alguns legumes cozidos. Era uma ótima refeição. Faltava Rachel comer um pouco de carne, conforme a recomendação do nosso obstetra. Além do ovo e do leite, recomendava-se que ela comesse um pouco de carne pelo menos uma vez por semana. Estava duro de convencê-la. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma que não iria brigar por causa disso em nossa ceia de natal. Precisava de um clima ameno e festivo para dar as boas notícias. Santana e Johnny já sabiam e guardaram segredo. Faltavam os nossos pais.

"Pessoal" – chamei a atenção dos presentes. Tinha uma taça de vinho em uma mão e segurava a mão da minha mulher com a outra – "gostaria de propor um brinde antes de apreciarmos essa ceia e abrirmos os presentes."

Todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa, nossa refeição cheirava muito bem, Juan distribuiu as taças para todos menos para Santana e Beth que se contentaram com suco de uva. Rachel trocou a taça de vinho pelo suco de uva e tenho certeza que causou estranhamento no meu sogro.

"Muito bem" – voltei a discursar – "Esse ano não foi fácil. Começamos 2019 no hospital e vivenciamos momentos tensos em vários momentos. Algumas coisas ainda nem se resolveram, eu mesma ainda estou desempregada, mas com algumas boas opções à vista. Então não estou desesperada ou triste. Na verdade estou com espírito de celebração. Uma pela saúde de Juan, que conseguiu se recuperar e tenho certeza que hoje está com o coração mais forte. Pelo menos é com isso que conto. Johnny provou que era maluco suficiente para propor Santana" –provoquei algumas risadas – "Minha mãe encontrou um bom homem para ficar ao lado dela, Shelby foi convidada a montar um programa de teatro musical na OSU como curso opcional e devo dizer que Rachel quase soltou foguetes, Beth terminou este ano como a primeira da classe e isso é um feito extraordinário. Minha esposa está no filme de Star Wars e lançou um disco." – Johnny soltou um gritinho de comemoração – "Santana é a porca capitalista mais humana, caridosa e honesta que já tive conhecimento. E o seu Joel finalmente pode se aposentar e visitar a cidade que originou os Berry, essa família que aprendi a amar intensamente, assim como os Lopez. Enfim, tivemos muitos problemas e conflitos no decorrer do ano, mas tudo valeu à pena por estarmos juntos celebrando."

"Ok, Quinn. Vamos a comida" – Santana estava sendo mal-criada como sempre.

"Não fique tão entusiasmada, Santy. Ou vai ficar só na saladinha. Sua dieta ainda está restrita."

"Você não é minha mãe."

"Eu sou e concordo com sua irmã" – Santana ouviu gritinhos de comemoração por ela ter levado uma resposta de Shelby para baixar o facho.

"Enfim" – voltei a chamar a atenção para mim – "O que quero anunciar aqui é que o ano terminou maravilhoso para todos nós e que além de todas as coisas boas que colhemos ainda tem mais uma notícia que gostaria de compartilhar" – fiz uma pausa. Rachel olhou para mim com um sorriso gigante, o que me deixou ainda mais feliz – "Mamãe, Juan e Shelby, gostaria de anunciar que vocês serão avós, que Joel e Sarah serão bisavós, e que Beth vai ganhar uma irmã."

"Você está grávida?" – Juan perguntou para mim.

"Sou eu quem está, pai" – Rachel respondeu.

"Oh deus!" – ele regalou os olhos – "Eu vou ser avô!" – saiu comemorando e abraçou Rachel.

"Eu vou ser avó?" – Shelby estava perplexa – "De quanto tempo ela está?"

"Aproximadamente nove semanas."

"Meu deus, Quinn" – minha mãe me abraçou emocionada – "Mais uma neta..."

Depois da comoção, brindamos, bebemos o vinho (as meninas tomaram suco de uva), e apreciamos a ceia. Senti que Juan ficou abobado com a idéia de ser avô e eu até já imaginava a minha filha fazendo de cavalinho aquele tamanho de homem. Depois da comida, abrimos os presentes e nos espalhamos pela casa. Em determinado momento, vi Johnny sentado no tapete com Santana com a cabeça no colo dele enquanto assistiam televisão com Juan e Joel sentados no sofá como se monitorassem a cena. Minha mãe conversava algo com Sarah, Shelby discutia algo com Rachel. Não vi sinal de Beth. Meu coração deu um salto e comecei a procurá-la pela casa. Encontrei-a quietinha no escritório passando os dedos no teclado de Rachel. Ela parecia chateada.

"Oi?" – me anunciei e entrei com cautela – "Posso ficar aqui um pouco?" – sentei-me na cadeira. Beth balançou os ombros em sinal de que tanto faz – "Quer que ligue o teclado?" – mais um sinal de tanto faz. Resolvi ligar o teclado mesmo assim. Beth continuou a passar os dedos e depois de um tempo apenas fazendo barulho, começou a tocar uma pequena cantiga – "Shelby te ensinou a tocar?"

"Ela me ensina algumas músicas. Meu pai está me ensinando a tocar violão quando ele tem tempo e está em casa."

"Isso é muito bom."

"O que você vai fazer com ela" – Beth perguntou de repente e com um pesar na voz.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você vai dar a sua filha para alguém como fez comigo?"

Meu coração pulou uma batida. Não estava preparada para ter esse tipo de conversa com Beth, mas também não iria fugir. Ajeitei-me na cadeira e inclinei o meu corpo para frente, apoiando meus cotovelos nas minhas coxas, e procurei falar com o máximo de seriedade e sem floreios.

"Não Beth. Eu e Rachel não vamos dar a sua irmãzinha a ninguém. Nós vamos criá-la."

"Ela deve ser diferente..."

"Não. De forma alguma ela é diferente de você. As situações sim são diferentes. Quando eu fiquei grávida de você, eu fui expulsa da minha casa, tinha 16 anos, o seu pai biológico era um moleque que não pensava em desistir de certos hábitos para tentar constituir uma família. Eu estava só, Beth. Tinha medo de que não poderia dar a vida que você merecia, de passar por privações, necessidade. Foi por isso que te entreguei a Shelby. A sua irmãzinha que irá nascer em outra situação. Rachel e eu a planejamos, em primeiro lugar. Nós temos uma casa, condições de proporcionar uma boa vida, estamos casadas e formamos uma família estruturada. Esse é o ambiente perfeito para a sua irmãzinha crescer, assim como você cresceu com uma mãe e um pai que te amam muito."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu amo meus pais. Mas é que agora que Rachel está grávida, fiquei com medo de você fazer o mesmo com ela."

"Não Beth, não vou fazer. E tem mais: quero que você me ajude a cuidar dela. Acima de tudo, ela é a sua irmã de sangue, assim como Rachel é de Santana. Mesmo que não fosse assim, tenho certeza que você poderia amá-la da mesma forma, assim como Santana e Rachel te amam, certo?"

"Acho que sim" – ela ainda estava séria, pensativa.

Acho que Beth precisaria de um tempo para digerir a novidade. Ao mesmo tempo, era bom ter uma conversa civilizada com minha filha de modo em que pudesse explicar algumas coisas e esperar que desta vez ela entendesse de fato. Beth tinha oito anos. A diferença dela e da irmãzinha seria de nove anos. Acho que ela já tinha condições de compreender que eu não a dei por não amá-la. Eu a entreguei para adoção por se importar com ela mais do que importava comigo mesma. Porque eu tive medo. Porque eu não queria que ela convivesse com alguém tão imaturo e emocionalmente quebrado e confuso. Porque eu sabia que não conseguiria prover o que ela precisava.

"Ela já tem nome?" – Beth me perguntou timidamente.

"Ainda não."

"Posso sugerir alguns?"

"Tem algum em mente agora?"

"Sei lá. Meu pai gosta de tocar uma música chamada Dear Prudence para mim quando ele começa a tocar guitarra lá no porão. Então eu gosto de Prudence. Ou de Nina, porque ele vive dizendo para a minha mãe que Nina Simone foi a melhor. Mas a minha mãe diz que não, que a melhor foi Sarah Vaugham, mas eu não gosto muito do nome de Sarah por causa da vó Sarah, que sempre me olha esquisito. Acho que ela não gosta muito de mim, diferente da vó Linda, que sempre me abraça."

"Ok" – sorri e endireitei minha postura para relaxar em seguida contra a cadeira – "Eu vou levar tudo isso em consideração. Você sabe que Rachel também tem que opinar, não é?"

"Não deixa Rachel chamá-la de Barbra. Santy diz que Barbra é o nome mais horrível da face da terra. Que só não era mais horrível do que Lisa, apesar de eu não achar Lisa tão ruim assim" – tive de soltar uma gargalhada. Era incrível como Beth recebia influências e opiniões de todas as partes. Assim como era incrível o poder de observação que ela tinha. Criança era mesmo como uma esponja.

"Beth, posso te dar um abraço?" – não resisti em perguntar.

Ela me encarou e franziu a testa. Então fez cara de quem estava pensando muito sério a respeito até se endireitar na cadeira.

"Acho que sim."

Acenei e meu coração acelerou. Levantei-me da cadeira e a abracei com cuidado e ternura. Era muito bom ter a minha filha nos meus braços. Uma sensação tão boa que me fez realmente pensar que aquele era o melhor natal de todos. Fechei os olhos ao aspirar o suave perfume de xampu dos cabelos de Beth. Tudo tão bom. Então a libertei quando ela se movimentava para se separar.

"Obrigada" – disse com sinceridade.

"De nada" – ela voltou a sentar-se diante do teclado e voltou a brincar com as teclas.

"Você quer comer uma sobremesa? Ou ir para a sala comigo. Todo mundo está na sala."

"Não... daqui a pouco eu chamo Santy para jogar alguma coisa comigo. Só queria ficar um pouco aqui."

"Tudo bem."

Levantei-me e deixei Beth um pouco sozinha como era desejo da própria. Respirei fundo, limpei uma lágrima de emoção e um sorriso natural passou a estampar o meu rosto. Eu tinha uma filha a caminho e a outra começou a me aceitar. Aquele era o melhor natal da minha vida.


	37. Janeiro de 2020

**18 de janeiro de 2020**

**(Santana)**

"Seja boazinha" – Johnny sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Você, logo você, está pedindo para eu ter calma com aquele sujeitinho?"

"Lembre-se que você e sua irmã estão aqui para a reinauguração do teatro, pelo projeto, não por causa dele. Além do mais, se ele falar ou fizer qualquer merda, deixa que eu passe por ignorante."

"Você é mais delicado do que eu."

Johnny soltou uma gargalhada. Era verdade. Eu conseguia ser mais casca-grossa do que ele. Jogou a cabeça para trás com o riso. Estava totalmente relaxado e de bem com a vida. Estava feliz pela excelente fase em que atravessava. Dias atrás eu o acompanhei numa feira literária em Miami e me surpreendi com a quantidade de elogios que ele recebeu. A mesa redonda em que ele participou teve lotação máxima e foi um orgulho ver que Johnny poderia ser um bom argumentador apaixonado dentro do assunto em que dominava. O segundo livro de pesquisa dele (o quarto da carreira) vendeu mais de cinco mil cópias em e-book. A versão impressa, naquela altura uma peça para os leitores mais devotos, tal como se tornou o disco de vinil para os fãs da música, tinha boa saída e estava quase esgotando a primeira edição de mil exemplares. Além disso, havia o projeto do Huffington Post que estava em pleno curso com previsão de lançamento para maio. Meu Johnny precisava dessa realização profissional. Isso o deixou mais confiante da própria capacidade, a estima melhorou e, com isso, tudo melhorou. Estava orgulhosa de Johnny por ele finalmente ter encontrado o caminho para andar com as próprias pernas e não mais improvisar a própria vida em bicos e meios de sobrevivência que limitavam a capacidade dele.

Mas estávamos ali em Lima atendendo ao convite do Grupo Schuester de Arte Independente, coordenado por Finn Hudson, Tina Chang, e Marley Rose. Eu não fazia questão de comparecer, mas Rachel me convenceu que tínhamos uma história importante com Lima e com aquelas pessoas, além de sermos as principais patrocinadoras da reforma do teatro. Tínhamos de prestigiar. Rachel me convenceu, inclusive de cantar com ela e Quinn para cantar "Love Songs". Fizemos um ensaio rápido na casa dela em que Johnny tocou o violão e Rachel tocou teclado do jeito "pro gasto" que ela tocava. O problema foi quando fizemos o ensaio geral com a banda e descobrimos que Finn Hudson tocaria bateria em praticamente o tempo inteiro. Não leve a mal, ele era um bom baterista e isso eu não podia negar. Mas a partir do momento em que ele quis palpitar no arranjo que montamos, eu quase pulei no pescoço dele e veio todo o estresse. A minha vingança aconteceria assim que Rachel soltasse a bomba de que estava grávida de Quinn graças ao maravilhoso desenvolvimento da ciência. Vai ser a minha glória.

Estamos ali no backstage observando os últimos arranjos para a reinauguração. Na primeira parte do programa alguns dos antigos alunos se apresentariam, incluindo nós quatro, e na segunda parte o atual coral faria um set de três músicas.

Nem todos puderam vir. Mercedes não pode deixar o trabalho no Canadá. Ela já estava com o processo de divórcio praticamente concluído, Julio não criou problemas, e ao que parece já partia para o próximo. Se a fila andava para o meu primo, tinha de andar para a minha amiga também. Gostei de saber que ela não estava fechada para um novo amor. Blaine também não veio, nem Sam, Matt, Kurt e Artie. Mas o professor Schuester e Emma ocupavam as poltronas de honra para prestigiar um projeto inspirado nele.

Espiei o teatro. O lugar estava cheio e precisaram colocar algumas cadeiras extras. Não sei se foi pelo projeto em si ou se porque o nome da minha irmã estava enorme no folder de divulgação. Quem não tinha a curiosidade de um ver uma atriz de certa fama por perto e que tinha saído ali, de Lima?

"Estou nervosa" – Brittany segurou minha mão. Estava mesmo fria.

"Para alguém que já encarou público da Beyoncé, isso deve ser nada" – Johnny tentou ajudar.

"É diferente" – Brittany explicou com gentileza – "Não é que alguém fosse olhar para mim no show da Beyoncé."

"Lembra quando você e Mike arrebentaram enquanto eu cantei Valerie? Dessa vez não vai ser diferente. Vocês vão arrasar, como sempre fizeram."

Não achava que Brittany estivesse nervosa de verdade. Acho que a ansiedade dela era por causa da parte em que haveria uma pequena encenação puxada por Mike que iria culminar num número de dança. Depois Finn, Tina e Marley faria o discurso de inauguração e programa seguiria.

"Com estou?" – Mike Chegou até nós arrumando a gola da camisa.

"O maior gatão" – Johnny disse em tom brincalhão.

"Você não é mal. Deveríamos sair depois" – rimos com o flerte brincalhão entre os dois, o que me fez esquecer um pouco da soberba de Finn Hudson.

"Três minutos, senhor Chang e senhora Pierce" – uma assistente noticiou.

"Merda pra vocês" – desejei para os meus dois amigos.

Da lateral do palco, acompanhei com Johnny abraçado a mim, a performance dos meus queridos amigos. Mike fez uma rápida encenação teatral de comédia. Brittany não era uma boa atriz, mas os dois dançaram divinamente. Ao final, Finn, Tina e Marley entraram no palco para apresentar o grupo de arte, e contar um pouco do histórico. Foi nesse tempo em que Rachel e Quinn saíram do camarim. A julgar o jeito meio ofegante e surtado de ambas, imaginei o que elas deveriam estar fazendo.

"Viu, estamos aqui à tempo" – Rachel comentou casualmente a Quinn, mas ainda alto suficiente para que eu, Johnny e as pessoas ali ao redor escutassem.

Quinn deu um sorriso meio sacana. Bom, acredito que as duas têm essa tradição de fazer sexo antes de qualquer estreia da minha irmã numa peça de teatro. Isso aconteceu simplesmente em todas ocasiões, inclusive no show de lançamento do EP. Era sempre isso: Quinn volta à poltrona com jeito de quem acabou de foder a minha irmã.

Finn tomou o microfone. Falou do Novas Direções, da inspiração do professor Schuester (só não mencionou a estranha relação emocional entre os dois), do projeto do teatro e deu a entender como se ele fosse o mentor da coisa toda. Inacreditável. Finn apresentou um número com antigos alunos e entraram no palco o cara que era namorado de Marley Rose e outro bonitão com o rosto levemente alongado. Depois ouve um grupo de meninas liderado por uma drag queen, ou transexual, não dava para saber bem. Qual era o nome dele? Unique. Isso, era isso mesmo. Parecia uma Mercedes de quinta categoria, mas tudo bem. Antes Tina liderasse o grupo, mas parecia que ela se conformou em ser uma peça de composição. Depois ouve uma apresentação só com os rapazes em que Finn assumiu a bateria e cantou com Puck na guitarra, os dois caras que se apresentaram antes e mais alguns que não me lembro de ter visto.

"Senhoras e senhores" – Finn pegou o microfone – "Gostaria de chamar agora ao palco a incrível Rachel Berry, acompanhada de Santana Berry-Lopez e Quinn Fabray."

Entramos no palco sob aplausos entusiasmados. Johnny pegou a guitarra. Rachel primeiro se curvou agradecendo pelo apoio e carinho. Eu não estava ali para fazer fama ou disputar popularidade, nem mesmo Quinn. A música começou, Rachel liderou e nós cantamos, cada uma com a oportunidade de fazer o solo. Depois Rachel cantou Get it Right, que foi um pequeno hit das rádios. Quinn e eu permanecemos como back vocals. Em seguida, o grupo que integrava o teatro foi chamado e eles terminaram a apresentação. A apresentação durou pouco mais de 40 minutos, mas tudo bem para uma noite basicamente de convidados.

Após o show, todos nós fomos convidados à festa no Breadstix. Incrível como aquele restaurante ainda durava após todos esses anos. O local foi fechado para a celebração com direito a buffet e Puck dando uma de DJ.

"Então era aqui que vocês se reuniam quando adolescentes?" – Johnny observava o ambiente enquanto abocanhava um pãozinho – "Bem suburbano. Parece muito com o restaurante que meus pais gostavam de me levar e Kevin quando minha mãe não estava muito disposta a fazer o jantar."

"Não se engane, aqui aconteceu muita coisa interessante" – Mike defendeu – "Por exemplo, Santana inventou técnicas de como comer sem pagar neste mesmo restaurante" – Johnny olhou para mim surpreendido e eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha.

"A questão é meus pais reduziram meu cartão de crédito e eu realmente gostava da comida daqui. E eu era uma rebelde sem causa que tinha de manter a fama."

"Que feio" – Johnny balançou a cabeça.

"Ficou no passado, ok. Foi só uma fase em que eu pensava que tinha de ser bad ass em todos os sentidos."

"Acredite" – Quinn desdenhou – "Você foi tão bad ass que chorava na frente da treinadora toda vez que ela revogava um direito seu, ou quando ela ridicularizava sua dança em nossos treinos."

"Em minha defesa, Sue Sylvester intimidaria Hitler."

"Mas ela nunca me intimidou de verdade" – Quinn sorriu orgulhosa.

"A não ser no dia em que ela falou na vista de todo mundo que você estava grávida e basicamente te humilhou na frente da escola inteira."

"Fui pega de surpresa. Só isso" – Quinn desdenhou e então olhou para trás pela enésima vez. Rachel conversava com as pessoas e com Finn.

"Você deveria ir até lá" – sugeri.

"Melhor não. Esse idiota não vai tentar nada com Rachel" – ela respondeu incerta.

"Deveria ir lá, Fabray. Você está incomodada" – insisti.

"Eu confio na Rachel" – ela disse de um jeito quase automático – "não confio nele, mas confio nela."

"Talvez eu devesse me meter na conversa, então" – Mike piscou e se levantou da nossa mesa.

Ficamos curiosos, só observando de longe. Mike chegou até o grupo em que estavam Rachel e Finn e começou a entrar na conversa. Quinn me pareceu relaxar mais com o espião em campo. Nesse meio tempo, achei por bem puxar Johnny para dançar um pouco com o meu noivo ao som de um sucesso recente. Aquela era apenas uma festinha em Lima, uma celebração de um projeto que começou, de certa forma, com a idéia do Novas Direções. Quinn eventualmente se uniu a nós, puxada por Brittany. Para a minha surpresa, Rachel e Mike também se uniram a nós em pouco tempo. Era interessante: éramos conhecidos, ex-integrantes de um grupo, de certa forma, épico. Contudo, só estabelecíamos comunicação verdadeira entre afins. Mesmo que os ausentes estivessem presentes, duvido muito que iria passar o tempo com Artie ou Sam. Já não ligava nem mesmo para Puck, e falo de alguém que foi um parceiro sexual por dois anos. Nem mesmo Quinn ligava para Puck, e eles tiveram uma filha.

De uma enorme turma, o grupo de amizade que permaneceu estava ali: Quinn, Britt, Mike e Kurt, em menor grau. Rachel não conta porque ela é meu sangue. Mercedes? Gosto, adoro, mas depois do divórcio houve um afastamento natural. Finn? Ele era só um ser irritante irmão de Kurt pelo casamento dos pais que eu sentia que seria a última vez que o veria. De qualquer forma, ali estava a nossa turma e família fora da família de sangue.

"Finn?" – encontrei com o gigante na calçada do restaurante quando precisei sair para atender um telefonema – "Não deveria estar ali dentro sendo o anfitrião?" – estranhei o fato de ele estar isolado. Ele me encarou com certo desgosto antes de virar-se e limpar os olhos. Ele estava chorando? Não que eu me importasse de verdade, mas era sempre estranho ver um homem chorando sozinho.

"Ei Santana. Acho que parabéns está na ordem do dia, certo?"

"Por?"

"Você não vai ser tia?"

"Ah, então você sabe que Rachel é minha irmã?"

"Não seja ridícula."

Acenei e encostei-me à coluna de madeira do restaurante. Havia uma tristeza e melancolia no panaca que me fez levá-lo um pouco em consideração.

"Ela te contou que é de Quinn?"

"Contou cerca de meia hora atrás" – ele limpou novamente o olho – "Parece que Quinn finalmente venceu, não é?"

"Desculpe ser rude num momento de fragilidade sua. Bom, nem tanto. Mas a história é a seguinte: essa competição com Quinn, essa esperança de que um dia você a teria de volta, só existia na sua cabeça. Não digo isso porque não gosto de você, Finnept, só que a verdade que você nunca quis enxergar é que minha irmã não te considerou em nenhum momento ao longo de todos esses anos. Nem mesmo quando ela se separou de Quinn por alguns meses. Não acha que é bom você ter finalmente entendido e finalmente poder seguir adiante?"

"Rachel me dava alguns sinais... ou achava que dava."

"Como cantar juntos no palco em eventos pontuais em Lima? Ou se oferecer para ser pai do filho dela num momento de tenso do casamento. Isso nunca foi uma chance real."

"Você provavelmente tem razão. Mas pode culpar uma pessoa apaixonada? Eu nunca deixei de amá-la. Logo, nunca perdi as esperanças. Até agora."

"A ciência pode ser uma bitch, certo?"

"Ainda não entendi como isso pode ser possível."

"Chama-se engenharia genética da reprodução. Um óvulo pode ser fecundado com o material genérico de outro óvulo. Mais ou menos como acontece com um espermatozóide. Não é tão complicado assim. Mas com certeza é um processo bem caro e polêmico. Não é à toa que só é autorizado na Alemanha e ouvi dizer que já existe fila de espera."

"Engraçado é que eu te culpei por um tempo por ter me afastado de Rachel, a começar naquele dia em que você contou para todo mundo ouvir que dormimos juntos naquela vez."

"Nem me lembre... se arrependimento matasse..."

"Você não teria contado?"

"Ah, isso foi algo bom que fiz. Meu arrependimento foi ter dormido contigo no que classifico como a segunda pior noite na cama com alguém da minha vida."

"Fui tão ruim? Foi minha primeira vez..."

"Além de suar além do tolerável, você foi desajeitado, durou pouco, se bem que esse foi o lado bom, e ainda me menosprezou cinco minutos depois de ter enfiado o seu pauzinho dentro de mim e me estocado gemendo feito um animal, fazendo cara de retardado com a boca aberta e agarrando meus seios de forma nada gentil. Não lembra? Você disse na minha cara que aquilo não significou nada, que não sentiu nada, e depois pagou o jantar. Aquilo foi de ferir, Finn Hudson. Eu me senti como uma prostituta barata que foi paga com um prato de comida. Por outro lado, aquilo foi determinante para revelar o seu caráter e ali acabou toda mínima simpatia que poderia possivelmente sentir por você. Isso só me deixou mais determinada em fazer minha irmã enxergar quem você realmente era: um bosta."

"Então você admite que ajudou a sabotar todas as minhas chances com ela?" – ele entoou mais agressivo.

"No início sim. Até o dia em que tive uma conversa franca com Rachel, disse tudo que pensava ao seu respeito, sobre o relacionamento dos dois, e prometi não intervir mais. Eu cumpri minha palavra. O fato de Rachel ter escolhido Quinn, ter dado a primeira vez para ela e tudo mais que se seguiu, foi uma decisão puramente da minha irmã. Tive nada com isso."

"Você deve ter ficado feliz quando ela escolheu a sua amiguinha querida" – a agressividade de Finn era curiosa e cômica de certa forma. Era interessante como uma pessoa podia ficar presa ao passado com o ele quando anos haviam se passado e que as vidas de todos tinham mudado. Não éramos mais adolescentes. Éramos pessoas adultas aqui. Tudo que fiz foi balançar a cabeça e sorrir.

"Se você soubesse, seria o meu fã."

"Então você não aprovava Quinn?"

"Não no início. Mas hoje eu sei que elas foram feitas uma para outra. São almas gêmeas e não há nada ou ninguém que possa ficar entre elas. Isso é muito bonito de se ver, Hudson. É bonito de sentir também. No dia que você se libertar de sua obsessão e entender que não foi pessoal, talvez vá poder encontrar aquela que será de fato o amor da sua vida."

"Assim como você encontrou Johnny quando achava que seria Brittany?" – não havia agressividade em Finn naquele instante, apenas curiosidade.

"Por aí... jamais vou amar Brittany como uma irmã, porque isso seria esquisitíssimo e totalmente incestuoso, se me perguntar. Mas eu a amo muito, pela pessoa que é, pela nossa história. Brittany sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração. Mas quando Johnny apareceu na minha vida de uma forma inesperada, eu entendi que a alma gêmea pode ser diferente daquela que a gente imagina."

"Foi amor a primeira vista?"

"Não... foi gradual."

"Fico feliz por você, Santana."

"Escute, Hudson, a gente tem todas as diferenças do mundo, mas eu jamais desejaria mal a você. Pelo contrário, espero que encontre a sua felicidade, assim como eu encontrei em Johnny e Rachel encontrou em Quinn."

"Obrigado, Santana."

Não abracei Finn, ou o beijei. Sequer apertei a mão dele. Acenei e voltei para o restaurante. Recebi um abraço do meu noivo e sorrisos dos meus amigos. Deixamos o restaurante minutos depois. Quinn e Rachel seguiram para a casa de Judy enquanto eu e Johnny pedimos hospedagem ao tio Pedro e tia Maria. Mike foi para a casa dos pais e hospedou Brittany.

Pensei em Finn Hudson. Tive pena. Era um sujeito bem intencionado, apesar de medíocre. Faltava-lhe inteligência para perceber coisas além do umbigo. Sim, isso era motivo para se ter pena. Algo me intuía que ele se convenceu que a história dele com a minha irmã acabou anos atrás, no momento em que Rachel escolheu Quinn em Nova York. Melhor assim. Minha irmã continuaria a ser feliz com Quinn e Finn poderia ter a chance dele com outra pessoa. Talvez ele precisasse disso para poder enxergar o que estava ao redor dele. Boa sorte ao gigante desajeitado.


	38. Fevereiro de 2020

**01 de fevereiro de 2020**

**(Rachel)**

Eu adorava Sundance. Era muito mais interessante estar num festival desses pelos contatos do que em qualquer outro tipo de evento de Hollywood. Você conseguia encontrar as mesmas pessoas do principal time de Hollywood, só que num estado muito mais interessado e menos embriagado. Pelo menos em muitos casos. De fato era possível estabelecer contatos mais pertinentes. Foi assim no ano passado, o que me levou a dialogar com os produtores da série da CBS e de todos os filmes que precisei recusar posteriormente para priorizar a minha vida pessoal. Só tinha mais um episódio a ser gravado na próxima semana e pronto: pausa total. Exceto, talvez, para gravar algumas músicas do meu segundo EP.

Quinn vivia a experiência de Sundance pela primeira vez e eu nunca a vi tão animada. A exibição do curta-metragem foi um sucesso, as críticas foram muito positivas. Infelizmente o filme não ganhou, em compensação, fez com que pessoas interessantes da indústria cinematográfica se aproximassem dela. Apesar de o festival ter se encerrado oficialmente ontem, ainda havia muita gente na cidade. Nós mesmas só iríamos embora amanhã pela manhã. Eu iria direto para Los Angeles e Quinn para Nova York. Ela estava cada vez mais inclinada em assinar com uma agência e fazer carreira independente de produtoras, como a Bad Things. Estava ao longe só observando Quinn conversar com Tobey Simpson, um influente produtor, e Gregory Narkolovich, um influente diretor, na festa de almoço em homenagem aos vencedores e destaques do festival promovida pela organização de Sundance.

Comecei a passar a mão na minha barriga. Entrava na 15ª semana, já tinha uma barriguinha, e o meu médico aconselhou não usar mais calças jeans apertadas, embora tenha passado em frente a uma loja de roupas para gestantes noutro dia e ali se vendia algumas calças adaptadas que achei interessante. De qualquer forma, usava um vestido e meias grossas, além de um casaco quentinho porque o inverno ainda não havia ido embora.

E Quinn tinha razão sobre o sexo. Depois que passou a fase dos enjôos matinais, eu comecei a quase literalmente subir pelas paredes. Tinha de ter relações pela manhã e antes de dormir. Fiz uma pesquisa na internet e aparentemente a causa por eu me excitar mais é o aumento da circulação de sangue na minha região do baixo ventre. Seja como for, o resultado disso é que eu pedia para ter sexo duas vezes ao dia no mínimo e eu sabia que Quinn adorava a minha demanda. Ela era o "pai" da criança, certo? Que cumprisse com a obrigação de me prover conforto. E sem reclamar, como aconteceu ontem a noite quando alegou estar cansada demais para uma terceira rodada. Precisava parar de pensar nisso, do contrário, pegaria minha esposa e a obrigaria a ter uma rapidinha num canto qualquer.

Tinha uma ultra-sonografia em 3D marcada para daqui a duas semanas, tão logo voltasse de Los Angeles. Poderia já ver o sexo do bebê se quisesse, muito embora tinha certeza que se tratava de uma garotinha. Ainda assim estava ansiosa para ouvir o coraçãozinho dela e ter o parecer do médico de como estava o desenvolvimento. Também precisava começar a ver a decoração do quartinho dela. Era uma das melhores partes da espera. A única restrição de Quinn era em não fazermos um quarto rosa. Branco com detalhes rosa? Tudo bem. Mas não predominantemente rosa. Iríamos reformar o banheiro para adaptá-lo a uma criança.

"Se não quiser que ninguém saiba por enquanto, então pare de dar bandeira" – levei um susto quando Luis se aproximou.

Sim, apesar do rompimento do nosso acordo a pedido de Quinn porque ela encrencou com Luis, eu não cortei contato com os melhores amigos que fiz em Hollywood. Amanda, Rom, Luis e Josh Solano sabiam da minha gravidez.

"Bandeira?"

"Você está alisando a barriga a uma meia hora e está vendo aquela jornalista ali?" – apontou para uma moça de meia idade com cabelos curtos e pintados de vermelho – "Ela é representante do Hollywood Now e volta e meia olha para você."

"Minha gravidez não é um segredo" – refutei.

"Sua gravidez pode não ser, mas e o pai da criança?" – Luis me encarou com seriedade – "Não vou me meter nessa história, Rach, sabe que não, mas você precisa de um plano. Ou dá uma de Jodie Foster, ou arruma um pai de fachada ou conta a verdade."

"Meu empresário e minha assessora disseram a mesma coisa por telefone, mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Tenho coisas mais importantes."

"Sua carreira é importante. Ou pensa em deixar de trabalhar?"

"Não é isso, é que... Olha Luis, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu não tenho cabeça para tomar decisões importantes neste exato momento."

"Rach, não estou dizendo que deva tomar uma decisão neste momento, mas como um amigo que só quer o seu bem, digo que precisa agir menos como uma grávida para não atrair tanta atenção e não ter de responder as perguntas que automaticamente virão."

"Ok, mas me diga, arrumou muitos contatos?"

"Foi um festival proveitoso" – Luis sorriu – "O filme vai sair neste verão e Infelizmente a sua amada esposa não estará no projeto do Santiago."

"Que você comprou a preço de banana, diga-se de passagem."

"Mas há tempo."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Santiago diz que se você der uma forcinha, Quinn pode aceitar entrar no projeto à tempo. Sei que o problema sou eu, mas Rach, sério, Quinn é perfeita para esse filme e eu estou disposto a oferecer uma boa grana como produtor executivo."

"Por quê?"

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que a quer tanto nesse projeto?"

"Porque Quinn é bem qualificada, não tem afetações, estrelismos e é disciplinada com a estética."

"Bom, sendo assim, vou ver o que posso fazer."

"Você é um anjo" – Luis deu um beijo no meu rosto justo quando Quinn se aproximava.

"Posso saber a razão dessa troca de afeto?" – ela disse no habitual tom enciumado.

"Luis quer que eu te convença a aceitar a proposta dele de você entrar no projeto do filme."

"Rachel!" – Luis me deu um pequeno empurrão.

"O quê? Não foi o que você disse?"

"Sim" – ele endireitou a postura e encarou a minha esposa – "Santiago está com um ótimo projeto para a direção de arte e temos o orçamento. O filme vai sair mesmo, Fabray, e sei que você é perfeita. Ainda mais agora que finalmente saiu daquele buraco negro da Bad Things."

"Olha, eu posso ter saído de lá de um jeito que não queria, mas a Bad Things não é um buraco negro."

"Certo. O que eu queria te pedir é deixar que eu pague o jantar para você e Rachel, então poderei te mostrar que posso ser um cara inserido no jogo da indústria, mas estou muito longe de ser um filho de uma puta ciumento. Me dá essa chance?"

"Um jantar?" – Quinn ergueu a infame sobrancelha.

"No melhor restaurante que possa existir nesta maldita cidade deste maldito estado caipira."

"Olha o preconceito, Luis" – Quinn deu um tapa no ombro do meu amigo – "Rachel e eu nascemos em um estado caipira também."

"Aceita, por favor!"

"Passe às oito horas em nosso hotel" – tomei a frente – "Esse horário está bom para você, amor?"

"Claro..." – Quinn revirou os olhos.

Luis me deu outro beijo no rosto. Ele também conseguia ser cara de pau e dos melhores. Abraçou Quinn e se desculpou para conversar com outra pessoa. Quinn e eu nos encaramos e eu morria de vontade de ter a liberdade de me inclinar e beijá-la ou trocar qualquer gesto de carinho de casal em meio ao público. Olhei por cima dos ombros da minha esposa e reparei que a jornalista dos cabelos pintados não apenas nos observava como ela ergueu a bebida dela como se me cumprimentasse. Fiquei apreensiva, mas não quis comentar nada para minha esposa. Não por enquanto.

No final do almoço, enquanto esperava Quinn, que tinha ido rapidamente ao banheiro, para podermos ir embora, a jornalista de cabelo vermelho se aproximou. Ela veio com um olhar determinado que me deixou apreensiva.

"Como vai, senhorita Berry?" – ela tentou ser educada.

"Vou bem, obrigada" – procurei por Quinn. Nada.

"Parabéns pela gravidez" – não fiquei surpresa por ela ter descoberto. Esse pessoal arranca qualquer informação que desejam.

"Obrigada."

"Então não nega?" – fechei os olhos. Caí na armadilha.

"Não nego, mas é algo que quero manter para mim, se puder respeitar isso."

"Se me prometer dar uma exclusiva..." – ela abriu um sorriso maquiavélico e me apresentou o cartão – "Tenho certeza que a sua assessora não iria se opor, muito menos a sua agência, já que nós cobrimos vários dos seus colegas com absoluto sucesso."

"Eu vou levar isso em consideração."

"Você não está oficialmente em nenhum relacionamento, correto?"

"Não."

"O que pode dizer sobre o pai da criança?"

"Isso é só da minha conta."

"Produção independente, senhorita Berry? Ou você terá ajuda de uma amiga especial? Uma jovem fotógrafa que ficou badalada nesta edição de Sundance?" – o sangue sumiu do meu rosto. Meu coração disparou e, de repente, não sabia o que dizer. Era a primeira vez que alguém fora do meu círculo de amizades, profissional ou não, insinuava sobre Quinn de forma veemente – "Claro que sua privacidade será respeitada, senhorita Berry, mas se um dia decidir se abrir em público, pense com carinho numa parceria."

"Eu pensarei."

"Se me permite dizer, vocês formam uma linda... dupla."

Ela acenou e saiu de perto assim que viu se aproximando. Estava trêmula, com vontade de chorar e morrendo de vontade de sair daquele lugar, para longe desses bandos de corvos credenciados.

"O que foi, Rach?" – Quinn passou a mão no meu braço – "Está sentindo alguma dor?" – ela arregalou os olhos e eu vi medo.

"Não... não estou sentindo dor alguma. Vamos para o hotel que eu te conto."

Quinn acenou e entramos no carro. Sundance foi o céu e terminou levemente infernal. Contei sobre a conversa com a repórter e Quinn também ficou preocupada. A primeira coisa que fiz assim que pude entrar no quarto do hotel e colocar um pouco minhas pernas para cima foi ligar para Nina. Minha assessora confirmou que a Hollywood Now costumava cobrir notícias sobre os atores representados pela agência em que estou. Como aquela foi uma abordagem inédita e eu não tinha amizade com jornalistas, fora Nina e o pessoal que trabalhava com ela. Claro que tinha boas relações com eles, era profissional nas entrevistas, os atendia muito bem.

"_Fique tranqüila, Rachel. Eu vou entrar em contato com a jornalista e com a sua agência para encontrar a melhor solução_" – Nina me disse ao telefone – "_A gente pode encontrar uma solução para dar a exclusiva sobre a gravidez sem revelar mais detalhes que afetem a sua relação com Quinn._"

"Assim espero."

"_Fique bem, querida. Boa tarde._"

"Até mais" – desliguei o telefone e olhei para Quinn, que estava sentada em posição indiana enquanto massageava meus pés.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Rach" – Quinn me deu um fraco sorriso – "Nina é esperta. Ela vai encontrar uma solução."

"E quanto a você?"

"O que tem eu?"

"Vai aceitar o convite de Luis?"

"Vou esperar o jantar primeiro, mas se eu for aceitar, será por causa de Santiago, não de Luis."

Acenei. Havia lógica e coerência. Estava cansada. Fechei os olhos e cochilei um pouco. Precisava descansar desses problemas. Gravidez deixava a gente muito cansada.

...

**21 de fevereiro de 2020**

**(Quinn)**

Guardava minha vez na sala de espera do consultório. Recapitulando, passei maus bocados naquele lugar ao longo dos últimos anos por conta dos meus fantasmas e traumas. A doutora Irina Merkulova foi um anjo endurecido que caiu na minha vida. Caiu não, tudo começou, se me lembro bem, graças a uma indicação de Santana e como ela me pagou as primeiras consultas porque eu não tinha a menor condição.

"Quinn Fabray" – Irina me chamou para entrar para mais uma consulta.

Levantei-me e a cumprimentei rapidamente à porta antes de me dirigir para a minha habitual poltrona. Peguei uma bolinha e comecei a manipulá-la em minhas mãos.

"Como passou esses últimos dias?" – ela me perguntou com um sorriso.

"Bem."

"Como está Rachel?"

"Bem dentro do possível. A barriga dela começou a aparecer pra valer, ela sente dor nos pés, reclama, me acusa de estar deformando o corpo dela com a filha que eu coloquei dentro dela. Nessas horas a filha é só minha, como se eu tivesse a engravidado pelos meios naturais. Chora pelas coisas mais banais. Na hora que não podemos ter sexo naquele exato momento que ela pediu por uma razão ou outra, ela me acusa por supostamente não desejá-la mais e chora porque eu não a acho mais atraente. Está um sufoco" – Irina soltou uma risada frouxa.

"De quanto tempo ela está mesmo?"

"Está na 17ª semana" – abri um sorriso – "Hoje ela disse que começou a sentir cosquinhas dentro da barriga."

"Isso é um ótimo sinal."

"O melhor sinal. Teremos uma pequena bagunceira. Só espero que seja o tipo da bagunceira mais parecida com a irmã dela do que com a tia dinda."

"Tia dinda?"

"É como Santana refere a si mesma quando conversa com a minha filha na barriga de Rachel."

"O resto da família participa bem, então?"

"Minha mãe passou a me ligar com mais freqüência para saber notícias da neta. Meu pai e minha irmã mandaram flores noutro dia, mas eles continuam afastados. Os Lopez é que encaram isso de uma forma diferente. O meu sogro é o mais babão. Ele disse que já mandou providenciar a decoração do nosso quarto em Columbus. Disse que vai comprar um berço e enfeitar o quarto. Shelby dá uma de durona, mesmo assim o meu sogro dedurou que ela faz cara de feliz toda vez que vê uma roupinha de criança e que já comprou um monte de roupinhas e sapatinhos. Nesse ritmo, nem vou precisar comprar enxoval."

"E Beth?"

"Ela já fala ao telefone comigo para saber como está a irmãzinha. Não é de conversar muito, mas se considerar que nem isso ela fazia antes, é um tremendo avanço."

"Pode ser impressão minha, Quinn, mas eu nunca te vi tão feliz assim desde quando iniciamos nosso tratamento."

"Acho porque essa é a primeira vez em todos esses anos que sinto que tudo está certo na minha vida. Meu trabalho, meu casamento, meus relacionamentos pessoais, minha família. Claro que os problemas estão sempre aí, mas eu vejo hoje tudo com mais otimismo. Talvez seja a chegada do bebê, não sei."

"Como ficou aquela sua questão profissional?"

"Eu entrei numa agência especializada em representar profissionais de produção e diretores. Além disso, aceitei o convite de Luis Segal para fazer a direção de fotografia do filme escrito por Santiago. Vamos começar a filmar em maio em Ohio."

"Ohio? Sério."

"Questão de preço e orçamento. A prefeitura ofereceu imposto reduzido. Por isso vamos filmar nos arredores de Cleveland. Como não quero deixar Rachel sozinha por dois meses, vamos nos mudar provisoriamente para a casa dos avós dela. Eles moram numa pequena mansão com uma casa à parte que nos garante privacidade. Assim eu poderei trabalhar tranquila sabendo que Rachel vai ter assistência e companhia dos avós enquanto estiver no set. Claro que ela poderia ficar em casa com a assistência ocasional de Johnny e Santana, mas acho melhor não. Os dois serão recém-casados e têm a vida atribulada também. E eu realmente não quero deixar Rachel sozinha. Então conversamos e chegamos nesse acordo. Além disso, vamos aproveitar esse período ausente para mandar reformar o quarto da nossa menina, o banheiro, e colocar as redes de proteção nas janelas do apartamento. Johnny disse que pode supervisionar tudo junto com o decorador."

"Rachel vai dar a luz em Ohio?"

"Não, nossa filha deve nascer em julho e até lá já estaremos de volta a Nova York."

"Então está tudo em ordem" – Irina fez algumas anotações no tablet.

"Aparentemente."

"Ótimo, então eu te vejo no final de abril. Quero conversar contigo no final de março."

"Mas por quê só em abril?" – fiquei realmente confusa.

"Quinn, acredito mesmo que esteja bem neste momento e o que recomendo é que possa viver essa fase intensamente. Já trabalhamos ao longo desses anos com várias questões importantes: os efeitos da criação que teve, a sua sexualidade, seus problemas com Beth, com a família de Rachel e com a sua própria. Lógico que você nunca encontrará perfeito estado harmônico, de felicidade porque isso não existe. Pelo menos não para seres humanos imperfeitos como nós. Mas não há como negar o bom momento da sua vida. Por isso, proponho que você possa atravessar esse período de forma mais fluída e ao final de abril gostaria de checar como estão as coisas para fazer um trabalho de manutenção, garantir que tudo permaneça em ordem."

"Sério?" – parei de mexer com a bolinha de borracha.

"Sério" – Irina abriu um sorriso – "Estou muito orgulhosa de todos os avanços até aqui, Quinn. Não vou negar que você foi uma paciente desafiadora e por isso estou aqui cheia de orgulho por você ter se trabalhado para dominar seus demônios interiores. Parabéns, Quinn Fabray."

Saí do consultório cheia de esperança e feliz. Mal podia esperar para voltar para casa e contar as boas novas para minha mulher. Peguei um táxi e nem me importei tanto assim com a breve retenção no trânsito. Assim que coloquei minhas chaves à porta, percebi que Rachel estava ao telefone, andando de um lado para outro, e brigava com alguém. Franzi a testa. O que havia de errado? Coloquei minhas coisas no armário da entrada e esperei ela desligar para entender o que se passava.

"O que foi, Rach?" – perguntei assim que ela desligou o telefone – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"A matéria que saiu na Hollywood Now, que basicamente me colocou como uma arrogante rejeitada por Luis que decidiu partir para produção independente por conta de um capricho."

"Ok?"

"Olha só isso" – ela praticamente jogou o tablet em minha direção e comecei a ler uma matéria que tinha apenas dois parágrafos.

_EXCLUSIVO: ATRIZ DE STAR WARS PARTE PARA PRODUÇÃO INDEPENDENTE _

_Por Lianna Moretz._

_Rachel Berry (25), de Star Wars, decidiu visitar uma clínica de fertilização e partiu para uma produção independente. Boatos de que estaria grávida começaram a circular ainda durante o festival de Sundance e foram confirmados hoje. Tudo indica que a atriz optou por engravidar depois que o relacionamento com o ator Luis Segal (29) naufragou por ele não concordar em assumir um papel mais paternal. O desejo de Berry em ser mãe era tão forte que ela não quis esperar por outro candidato a papai._

_A atriz gravou recentemente a última participação na atual temporada do hit Blue Boxes da CBS. Rachel Berry fez o papel da advogada Lois Hannigan, um dos interesses românticos do protagonista Peter Clound (Bob Firestone). A atriz confirmou por telefone sobre a gravidez e que a agenda dela para novos trabalhos na televisão ou no cinema só vai reabrir no próximo ano para se dedicar ao máximo ao bebê em seus primeiros meses de vida. Rachel Berry ficou conhecida nacionalmente pelo papel de Kath na série Slings and Arrows, da HBO, em que atuava ao lado de Luis Segal._

Terminei de ler a matéria e apesar do veneninho normal do início da matéria, que era comum nesse tipo de site. Mas fora isso, a imagem dela não foi depreciada. Só dizia que ela veio de um relacionamento que não deu certo e decidiu iniciar uma família por conta própria. Claro que existiam várias leituras possíveis para a matéria, mas penso que a de Rachel pudesse estar nublada por conta dos hormônios que a deixava com um humor peculiar. Pensei na melhor estratégia: confrontar ou concordar?

"Ao menos aqui diz que você será uma mãe dedicada já que não vai querer trabalhar nos primeiros meses do bebê" – procurei relativizar.

"Eu exijo uma retratação."

"Com quem você estava falando mesmo?"

"Com Nina! Como ela pôde deixar isso acontecer?"

"Bom, você pode tentar concertar essa imagem contando a verdade, que você vai ter um filho com outra mulher por meio de um processo que sequer é permitido em nosso país."

"Não pense que eu não faria isso."

"Mesmo?" – desafiei – "Você contaria a verdade mesmo sabendo que isso poderia atingir mortalmente a sua carreira?"

"Minha honra e minha família são muito mais importantes do que a minha carreira."

"Não vamos fazer nada de cabeça quente, ok?"

Puxei Rachel para um abraço e a beijei na cabeça. Passei alguns minutos a ninando de pé como se dançássemos uma música muito lenta imaginária.

"Como foi a terapia hoje?" – ela finalmente perguntou.

"Excelente. Irina me dispensou por dois meses" – sorri.

"Isso é ótimo, Quinn. Estou orgulhosa."

"Eu também."

Rachel levantou o rosto para me beijar. Fechei os olhos envolvida na boa sensação de estar ali com a mulher que amava e com a minha filha que ainda estava dentro dela. Queria aproveitar o meu ótimo dia ao máximo.


	39. Março de 2020

_**29 de março de 2020**_

_**(Santana)**_

Tenho de ser justa. Rachel usou muito bem o tempo dela para organizar a festa do meu casamento respeitando todas as minhas vontades e os meus "nãos". Entrou em contato com a esposa do colega dela de teatro em Honolulu. Foi essa esposa que contratou o cerimonial, a decoração a pedido de Rachel, e o restaurante dela proveria o buffet. A música durante a cerimônia seria provida por um violão e ukulele. Como seria um casamento para poucas pessoas, contratei um DJ, em vez de uma banda. Rachel me garantiu que estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem e jurou pela minha afilhada que estava por nascer. O custeio de tudo foi um racha com papi, eu, Rachel e zaide: cada um deu um pouco de dinheiro para pagar a festa e os custos de hotel.

E para abençoar minha união com Johnny, convidei o rabi Isaac da sinagoga de Nova York que Rachel e eu passamos a fazer parte. Ele achou muito divertida a história do porque uso o kipá. Em vez de me "absorver" disse que deveria continuar com o hábito. Mas me liberou para o dia do casamento, quando eu usaria o véu tradicional. Não ando tão religiosa assim. Compareço talvez uma vez por mês na sinagoga. De qualquer forma procuro fazer minhas orações em casa.

Rachel tomou a frente de tudo, inclusive da minha despedida de solteiro. Minha vontade era extravasar em um night club já em Honolulu, como minha mãe fez. Ela bebeu todas e mais algumas, sentou no colo de todos os go-go boys, dançou e passou a mão em tudo que não deveria. E eu fiquei bêbada junto com ela. Mas tão bêbada que virei meu pé, rompi os ligamentos do tornozelo e só fui sentir no dia seguinte. Uma das vagas lembranças que tenho daquela noite era que Quinn estava miando literalmente. Ela ainda pediu a mão de Rachel em casamento numa ocasião que ninguém até hoje consegue se lembrar e diria que aquilo foi obra de ficção se não fosse pelo testemunho de Brittany. Ela foi a única pessoa sóbria na ocasião. À época estava amamentando Robby S e não podia beber.

Acontece que Rachel, como minha madrinha de casamento juntamente com Brittany e Quinn, tinha a responsabilidade de organizar a minha despedida de solteiro. Deveria saber que algo daria errado quando essas coisas ficam nas mãos da minha irmã bem grávida. Era pedir demais uma simples noitada com amigos e pessoas que amo? Não. Mas Rachel pensa diferente. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi enfiar uma passagem aérea para a Califórnia na minha cara há dois dias, mas não revelou a programação. Achei que ela fosse fazer um roteiro interessante uma vez que ela e Brittany conhecem muito bem aquela cidade. Bem mais do que eu, que me não tenho muitos assuntos a tratar com a Weiz ou com a Rock'n'Pano ali, muito embora eu pense em fazer uma linha especial californiana para entrar no mercado. Então Los Angeles é meramente turística para mim.

Imaginei que ela combinasse com os amigos artistas alguma festa badalada. Quem sabe um Zac Efron pudesse comparecer para eu dançar agarrada ao pescoço dele. Com todo respeito ao meu Johnny Boy, claro, mas o caso é que eu estava na minha despedida de solteira enquanto ele cumpriria um roteiro clichê em lãs Vegas ao lado de Mike, Tony Carrs e Quinn. O que custaria uma festa para eu beber, dançar e passar o maior vexame?

Custava fazer a coisa clichê? Custava?

No entanto, Rachel foi até ao quarto de hóspedes (que em breve se transformaria no quarto da minha sobrinha) me acordou e preparou um café da manhã reforçado. Não quis dizer para onde iríamos. Só que fazia parte da minha despedida de solteira. Quando dei por mim estávamos estacionando o carro na Disneylandia. E, por fim, Rachel colocou orelhas do Mikey na minha cabeça e tirou uma foto. Eu que queria beber nem que fosse em Atlantic City, estava na Califórnia no parque da Disney.

"Relaxa San" – Brittany me sacudiu – "Olha para todas as montanhas russas que estão esperando por nós. São as suas favoritas."

"Eu sei Britt, mas numa despedida de solteiro?" – olhei mais uma vez para Rachel. Depois para minha mãe... até a Beth estava na minha despedida de solteiro. Elas vieram de surpresa. Eu até poderia esperar minha mãe numa festa. Mas Beth? E Robby?

"Ok, eis aqui o programa que fiz" – Rachel abriu um mapa do parque – "Eu acompanho as crianças no submarino enquanto vocês vão à montanha russa."

"Mas eu quero ir à montanha russa!" – Beth protestou – "Já tenho tamanho e idade para ir a uma. Você é que não tem" – nessa eu disparei a rir ao ver Beth sacaneando a altura de Rachel.

"Sendo assim, eu fico com Robby" – Rachel pareceu derrotada.

"Tem certeza?" – Brittany questionou – "Você está grávida, eu sei como é, e o meu Robby não é o menino mais quieto. Posso ficar com e você acompanha as garotas."

"Não, vocês vão. Eu cuido do Robby."

"Ela não vai porque vomitou no meu pé na última vez em que foi numa montanha russa e eu bati nela por estragar meu tênis novinho" – dedurei – "Rachel ficou duplamente traumatizada!"

"A gente tinha 13 anos e eu não fiquei traumatizada..." – Rachel resmungou – "Enfim, gastei muito tempo planejando isso de forma que a gente possa aproveitar tudo o máximo possível..."

"Rachel" – Shelby a segurou pelos ombros – "Nosso objetivo é relaxar e se divertir junto com a sua irmã. Ir a todos os brinquedos não é importante... entendeu?" – minha irmã bufou. Achava divertido sempre que ela fazia isso.

"Eu quero ir ao Grizzly" – Robby S pediu e o moleque não era tímido.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte" – minha mãe tomou a palavra – "Eu fico com Robby e Rachel e vocês vão a montanha russa."

Vibramos. Combinamos que estaríamos em contato no celular, mas caso não conseguíssemos nos falar por alguma razão, o ponto de encontro seria em frente ao castelo: era centralizado e impossível de não se achar. O bom era que porque o parque não estava muito cheio àquela época do ano, o que era um aditivo, significava filas menores.

Rachel e eu tínhamos ido à Disney uma vez antes, mas foi na Flórida: aquela que é mais visada pelos estrangeiros por ser maior e melhor. Quer dizer: você pode ir a Hogwarts na Flórida e tomar cerveja amanteigada. É muito mais legal. Se bem que na época, a atração Harry Potter ainda não havia sido inaugurada. Tive vontade de ir lá um dia para conhecer. Não que seja fã da série. Apenas achava legal e criativo aquele universo, assim como gostava de Senhor dos Anéis, apesar de nunca ter conseguido ler o livro.

Parques era uma coisa minha e de papai quando criança. Como éramos os aventureiros da família, na época que eu pensava em ser bióloga por causa dele, a gente procurava visitar esse tipo de lugar nas cidades por onde andávamos. Era estação de esqui, parque aquático (principalmente antes de Rachel se afogar em um rio do Oregon e ficar com trauma), camping, e esses parques de diversão. Quando fomos à Flórida para ir à Disney World e todos os outros lugares temáticos que tinham por lá foi uma das grandes viagens que fizemos. Uma semana para aproveitar o spring break num lugar mágico. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Rachel escolheu a Disney para fazer minha despedida de solteira.

Sobre o dia que ela vomitou no meu tênis novo. Bom, isso aconteceu num desses parques mequetrefes itinerantes que às vezes eram montados em Lima. A gente tinha 13 anos e Rachel estava me irritando profundamente porque queria ir naquela coisa sem graça chamada roda gigante em que só os casais iam e não tinha companhia. Àquela época, Brittany e eu éramos quase namoradinhas e vivíamos trocando beijinhos na boca. Nada sério. Era aquela fase em que se entra na adolescência quando os seus amigos são muito mais legais do que sua irmã que vivia fazendo planos para a Broadway. Então preferia ficar conversando com Britt com a porta do quarto fechada. A gente ouvia músicas, assistia filmes, conversava sobre coisas da escola e eu me divertia em escutar as histórias e teorias malucas que Brittany tinha. E quando toda essa interação terminava, a gente se beijava um pouco porque precisávamos treinar para quando tivéssemos nossos namorados. Tudo era tão inocente naquela época!

Certo dia, Brittany e eu combinamos de nos encontrar com dois meninos da escola que eram potenciais primeiros namorados no parque de diversões. Rachel insistiu para ir, o que para mim foi um martírio porque meus pais disseram para levá-la conosco ou nada feito. Como o previsto, Rachel estragou tudo ao falar de Broadway e musicais e de coisas que só ela se interessava. Os meninos ficaram entediados e deram um fora em mim e na Brittany. Fiquei com raiva, Rachel não entendeu porque, e eu não queria revelar para ela que meu objetivo era conseguir meu primeiro namorado.

Pouco depois inventei uma aposta para ver quem conseguia comer mais mini-pizzas e tomar mais coca-cola e ainda resistir à montanha russa. Nem sei qual era a lógica disso, mas aos 13 fazer a irmã passar mal por vingança parecia uma grande idéia. Não precisei de muito para convencê-la a fazer a aposta. Rachel comeu três mini-pizzas de mussarela e tomate (o que estava além dos limites para ela) e bebeu mais de meio litro de coca-cola. Então fomos à montanha russa e ao final ela vomitou no meu pé. E o garoto que eu queria namorar ainda fez um comentário jocoso. Fiquei com mais raiva e vergonha ao mesmo tempo, e minha reação foi a mais natural possível: tentei enforcar Rachel na frente de todo mundo.

Depois disso, minha irmã ficou com certa relutância em ir a montanhas russas. A culpa é totalmente minha. Mas nego até morrer.

"Preparada Britt?" – sorri para a minha melhor amiga – "E você também Beth?"

"Lembra de que a gente costumava ir a todos esses brinquedos e inventar mil e uma aventuras?" – Brittany me cutucou.

"A gente teve uma ótima infância. Cheia de imaginação."

"Fico feliz de estar aqui contigo, San, você não imagina o quanto."

"E você ainda duvidou que eu estaria aqui ao seu lado nesse momento importante?"

"Por uma época... sim, eu duvidei."

"Ainda bem que resolvemos isso à tempo, certo?"

"Ainda bem" – dei um abraço forte na minha melhor amiga antes de subirmos no carrinho da montanha russa.

"O que menos gritar é mulher do padre" – Beth desafiou.

Brittany foi junto com Beth e eu fiz questão absoluta de ir logo atrás. Gritamos até quando não tinha necessidade. Pode parecer exagero, mas foi um dos grandes momentos da minha vida por tudo que o circundava. Próxima parada: Radiator Springs. Enquanto esperava Rachel, minha mãe e Robby, fiquei olhando os brinquedinhos vendidos na loja. Inevitável não me lembrar de Quinn, ela que é uma nerd disfarçada tanto quanto eu. Bom, talvez eu seja mais. Pensei seriamente em ir ao mundo de Star Wars e comprar um sabre vermelho para ela, porque ninguém tira da minha cabeça que ela é maior sith da família. Ela é uma Fabray! E só me trás imãs de geladeira quando viaja.

"Mamãe!" – ouvi a voz do garoto de Brittany. Robby correu para os braços da mãe dele. Ficava bestificada em como ela conseguia ainda colocá-lo no colo. O moleque estava enorme.

"Se divertiu, doçura?" – ela perguntou carinhosa e Robby acenou.

"Fiquei impressionada com a intimidade dele com o brinquedo" – Rachel comentou.

"É o favorito dele" – Brittany sorriu e colocou o filho de novo no chão.

"Não fico surpresa. Eu também adorei. Robby foi um excelente guia."

"Ele é um cavalheiro que nunca deixa uma dama desamparada" – Brittany fez high five com o filho.

"Realmente é um cavalheiro. Nunca disse que você estava de parabéns por criá-lo sozinha e bem durante esse tempo, Britt. Mas você está!"

"Obrigada, Rach."

Dava gosto de ver a relação de Brittany e Rachel voltar ao normal após um período de estranhamento, mais por parte da minha irmã do que da minha melhor amiga. Sei que Britt teve grande parcela de culpa durante o ano em que passei separada de Johnny, mas ela não fez sozinha e muito menos me estuprou. Durante os nossos encontros entre amigos, Rachel sempre falava o mínimo necessário com Britt e a princípio era um incômodo. Entramos na próxima atração juntos. E depois fomos ao histórico Matterhorn. Rachel fez questão de ir para provar que não tinha receio de montanhas russas. Convenhamos que essa nem conta, mas não deixa de ser divertida. Isso não impediu que Rachel e Beth fizessem uma disputa de quem gritava mais. Isso continuou no Space Montain.

"O que foi, Ray?" – fiquei apreensiva quando ela pediu para se sentar um pouco na mesa mais próxima. Não é que Rachel estivesse com a barriga tão grande ou fora de forma. Ela fazia yoga para gestantes ou algo assim. Mas não conseguia me lembrar se ficar cansada era normal pelo que testemunhei da gestação de Quinn, que foi a que acompanhei mais de perto fora a da minha irmã.

"Não é nada. É meus pés estão me matando."

"Seria prudente se você parasse um pouco, filha" – Shelby franziu a testa – "Você está se esforçando demais no seu estado."

"Não sou uma bonequinha frágil" – reclamou – "Estou bem. Só preciso dar uma pausa para os meus pés."

"Mesmo assim, você está abusando um pouco" – coloquei a mão na barriga e senti um pequeno chute – "Ei mocinha! Você concorda com a tia dinda, certo?"

"A gente deveria aproveitar para almoçar aqui. As crianças estão com fome" – minha mãe sugeriu.

"Acho conveniente fazermos todas as montanhas russas antes da refeição" – Rachel disse.

"A gente precisaria ficar aqui o dia inteiro para completar o circuito de montanhas russas por causa das filas" – Brittany tinha um ponto.

Decidimos almoçar, o que seria a oportunidade para minha irmã recuperar um pouco. Aquilo era comida de parque, junk food, não era grande coisa, mas serviu ali no momento. O que não me impediu de comer o maior sanduíche disponível no cardápio, mesmo sabendo que não seria interessante ir a brinquedos mais fortes depois de encher a pança. Pagamos a conta e Rachel me pareceu melhor. Fizemos uma pausa para o banheiro e continuamos a visitar os locais com menos adrenalina, porém igualmente divertidos. Entre um ponto e outro, Rachel e eu ficamos propositadamente atrás do pelotão. Ofereci o meu braço a minha irmã. Ela me segurou e sorriu.

"O que deu em você para fazer esse gesto gentil?" – ela disse cética.

"Até que gostei da idéia. Disney... quem diria?"

"Você sempre gostou de parque deste tipo. O problema é que você cresceu e ficou bocó."

"Verdade" – olhei para minha irmã – "Sabe o que mais gostei?"

"Meu poder de adivinhação anda enferrujado."

"Da oportunidade de fazermos essas coisas com Shelby e Beth. É tão raro termos um momento com as mulheres da família, além de Brittany."

"Esqueceu de Quinn? E Robby não é uma mulher."

"Você entendeu."

"Sim, eu entendi" – ela passou o braço na minha cintura e eu a posicionei meus braço nos ombros dela. Algumas pessoas começaram a nos olhar desconfiadas não por reconhecerem Rachel, mas porque andávamos como se fossemos um casal de namoradas em vez de irmãs ou simplesmente amigas. Tive de me controlar para não rir. Se bem que era muito mais fácil levar isso numa boa quando não existem intenções românticas. Por exemplo, eu namorei Britt escondida dos olhos do grande público por muito tempo. Nunca saí com ela pelas ruas de Lima do jeito que estava com minha irmã no meio da Disney. Sempre tive receios até por causa de todos os olhares atravessados e discriminações que minha família recebeu por causa dos meus dois pais. Nunca tive grandes questionamentos nem problemas quanto minha sexualidade. Sou bissexual. Já demonstrar isso em público era outra história. Daí a minha admiração por Rachel e Quinn: elas nunca tiveram vergonha em trocar gestos de carinhos fora de casa. Só não o fazem hoje por causa das mil e uma implicações da carreira de Rachel.

"Acho muito estranho" – minha irmã recomeçou.

"O quê?"

"Ela ir ao seu casamento e ainda ser uma das madrinhas. É muito estranho. Quer dizer, quem vai ao casamento de um ex e ainda assume esse tipo de papel?"

"Brittany. E eu não vejo nada de estranho ir ao casamento de um ex. Andrew vai ao meu casamento junto Tomiko, por exemplo. E depois, você só teve um ex na sua vida, um bem insistente e chato, diga-se de passagem."

"O que eu tive com Finn não se compara ao que você teve com Britt..." – ela deu uma pausa – "Puxa, aquilo sequer se compara ao que você teve com Andrew! O que torna tudo duplamente esquisito."

"Teria se ainda existisse algum tipo de drama. Não há, Ray! Amo Britt porque ela é minha melhor amiga de uma vida inteira, independente do que tivemos. E nós estamos bem resolvidas quanto a isso. Eu amo o Johnny. Escolhi ficar com ele. Não há dúvidas aqui."

"Espero que não tenha mesmo! Seria terrível ver você sair correndo do altar enquanto eu espumo de raiva por dar por perdido todo trabalho que tive para organizar a festa em Honolulu via internet!"

"Rachel Berry!" – um fotógrafo nos surpreendeu. Fotógrafo não. Paparazzi – "Amiga nova?" – perguntou enquanto continuava a tirar fotos. O 'amiga' soou sujo, acusador.

"Deixa minha irmã em paz, seu imbecil!" – gritei e acabei chamando atenção de Brittany e Shelby, que estavam mais à frente.

"Irmã?" – o paparazzi ficou confuso e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Shelby chegou se impondo como uma leoa – "O que você está fazendo com as minhas filhas?"

O paparazzi ficou ainda mais confuso. Então se recompôs.

"Só tirando algumas fotos da família" – forçou um sorriso e fez mais alguns disparos.

"Vem gente..." – Rachel me puxou e também a Shelby. Brittany ficou um pouco mais afastada segurando as mãos de Robby e Beth, como uma expectadora privilegiada – "Isso não é nada, ok?"

O paparazzi ficou para trás, assim como o pequeno círculo de curiosos. Segurei na mão de minha irmã, que estava quase bufando.

"É por essas que hoje concordo com meu agente em não revelar meu casamento para a mídia e o grande público" – ela desabafou baixinho – "Essas intromissões estão ficando mais freqüentes depois que a mídia espalhou coisas sobre a minha produção supostamente independente. É irritante. Imagine o inferno que seria depois..."

Não respondi. Nem mesmo minha mãe. Era melhor não fazer comentários. Nas proximidades do Indiana Jones entendi porque o paparazzi estava por ali. Natalie Portman também estava na Disney acompanhada dos filhos e um segurança. Ela mesma veio cumprimentar minha irmã. As duas conversaram rapidamente e Portman se despediu dando tchauzinho para nós. Foi simpática. De qualquer forma o pequeno inconveniente passou. Bola para frente.

Brincamos numa última atração e como a hora estava avançada, foi de comum senso comprar alguma coisa de lembrança antes de ir embora. Minha mãe e Beth estavam hospedadas num hotel e estranhei por Rachel não ter oferecido um canto na casa dela. Havia duas camas de casal ali e eu poderia ter dividido o quarto de hospedes com Beth sem problemas. No entanto, nos despedimos ali mesmo no estacionamento do parque. Minha mãe e Beth voltaram com Britt e Robby, e eu sequer perguntei se elas viajariam de Los Angeles para o Hawaii no mesmo dia e vôo. Talvez sim.

"Estou um prego!" – e não conseguia relaxar ali no carro. Ficar como passageira num carro em que minha irmã dirige era sempre um momento de tensão para mim. Não é que Rachel dirigisse mal. Só não confiava nela ao volante. Mas para a minha infelicidade, era ela quem conhecia a cidade – "Espero que não tenha planejado nada por hoje, porque agora são os meus pés que doem. Quem diria que fosse andar tanto dentro de um parquinho?"

"Um parquinho de tamanho considerável, você quer dizer."

"Tanto faz... você entendeu" – procurei relaxar um pouco no banco do carro.

"Se serve de consolo, planejei algumas coisas para amanhã antes de embarcarmos."

"Adoro Beth, mas espero que seja algo que não envolva crianças."

"Pode deixar que vou prover diversão mais adulta e clichê. Uma que vai te deixar miando de tão bêbada, e talvez Brittany também. Minha mãe e Beth têm outros planos para aproveitar a cidade. E acho que Robby vai aproveitar para ficar com os avós dele. Talvez com o pai."

"Ótimo!" – olhei a paisagem de Los Angeles pela janela do carro. Fiquei distraída com todas as palmeiras. Era algo que não se via em casa.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro!"

"Por que você escolheu ir ao Japão para a lua de mel sendo que vai casar num paraíso?"

"Porque nem eu e nem Johnny nunca fomos para lá. E todo mundo diz que é ótimo. Aliás, você e Quinn deveriam ter feito essas aventuras mais vezes. Ir a lugares diferentes, se divertir mais como casal. Sei lá, ir à Tailândia e ter uma dor de barriga, aprender a surfar no Hawaii, fazer algumas travessuras. Só que agora já era. Você será mãe..."

"Estou amando muito mais isso do que qualquer viagem a um lugar exótico para se ter dor de barriga. Depois, ninguém disse que deixarei de conhecer o mundo com uma filha nos braços. Nossos pais fizeram isso conosco. E eles viajavam sozinhos também."

"Eles viajavam sozinhos e a gente precisava ficar com abuela toda vez."

"E tomar leite com nata" – Rachel fez cara de nojo. Comecei a rir com a lembrança lúdica.

"Em compensação ela fazia biscoitos e a gente brincava naquele pomar enorme."

"Aquele pomar era o mundo."

"Uma pena que aquela casa foi vendida" – lamentei. Os três irmãos tomaram a decisão de vender e dividir o dinheiro em dois. Metade foi para tia Rosa, que tem a condição financeira mais delicada. A outra metade foi para os projetos que abuela sustentava em Lima.

Chegamos ao apartamento em silêncio confortável. Estávamos cansadas e precisávamos de um banho. Não quis argumentar quando Rachel disse que usaria o banheiro primeiro. Ela era a grávida da história, logo tinha a preferência. Chequei o meu celular neste meio tempo. Tinha uma mensagem do meu noivo perguntando se estava tudo bem. Respondi rapidamente que sim, sem dar maiores detalhes. Johnny, Quinn e Mike ainda estavam em Nova York e embarcariam para Las Vegas pela manhã. Verdade seja dita: não queria sequer sonhar no que eles poderiam aprontar. A boca deles é um túmulo quando falam da despedida de solteira de Quinn. Sempre achei que eles fizeram mais do que dançar, ver algumas strippers e beber demais. Aliás, a minha teoria é de que Quinn dormiu com uma stripper.

"Com fome?" – Rachel entrou na sala ainda secando os cabelos – "Posso fazer alguma coisa enquanto toma banho."

"Estou bem. Obrigada."

Tomei um banho em 15 minutos e vesti um pijama confortável. Encontrei Rachel sentada no sofá da sala com um copo de gelatina em cima da barriga. Peguei rapidamente o meu celular e tirei uma foto. Ficaria para a posteridade.

"Sem graça" – ela reclamou.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e reparei na televisão. Passava desenho animado. Fazia um bocado de tempo que não parava em frente a TV para assistir essas coisas e pensei como adulto era mesmo um bicho muito chato. Rachel terminou o potinho de gelatina e encostou-se no meu corpo. Sorriu com a piada na tela.

"Nem te agradeci por hoje. Foi bem divertido."

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar" – ela disse sem desgrudar os olhos da TV.

"E você curou sua resistência a montanhas russas" – Rachel quebrou nosso contato e me encarou sem saber onde queria chegar. Nem eu sabia direito o que queria dizer com aquilo. Foi apenas uma constatação.

"Algumas coisas mudam, não é mesmo?" – ela disse com seriedade.

"É... as coisas mudam" – tinha a clara sensação de que Rachel estava coletando significados e respostas para as caraminholas dela.

De um jeito ou de outro, tinha certeza que era algo positivo que passou pela cabeça da minha irmã. As coisas mudam. Elas progridem. Ontem éramos duas irmãs que brincávamos pelos gramados de Lima. Ohio. Hoje Rachel é uma mulher responsável que vai aumentar a família. Amanhã serei eu a começar a minha própria. Era assustador e emocionante. Uma progressão. Uma realização de um plano de vida. Isso não queria dizer que a gente se furtaria em ter momentos tão singelos como assistir desenho animado juntinhas no sofá.


	40. Abril de 2020

**04 de abril de 2020**

**(Rachel)**

Era incrível como minha irmã era linda. Parecia que ela ficava ainda mais bela na simplicidade. Ali estava ela com um vestido simples branco que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Tinha um arranjo muito bonito de flores no cabelo. O véu seria colocado à parte, apenas para cumprir a tradição da nossa religião. Fez um dia lindo em Honolulu e tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Tinha de agradecer Marta Romanov por ter feito tudo daqui. Lógico que ela estava em contato comigo por telefone o tempo todo e foi muito bem paga. Ainda assim, há de se elogiar o grande serviço prestado. Sem falar que o restaurante que ela e o meu colega de Broadway, Wilson Romanov, tocavam servia uma comida espetacular. O sucesso do buffet estava garantido. Mas nada disso tranqüilizava Santana, que andava de um lado para outro e apertava as mãos. Entendia bem o lado dela. Também tinha passado pela mesma coisa. Lembro de estar tão nervosa no dia do meu casamento que mal conseguia pensar.

"Será que todo mundo está aí?" – ela me perguntou pela enésima vez.

"Todo mundo está te esperando, inclusive Johnny."

"Oh meu deus, eu vou me casar" – ela sacudiu as mãos para tentar relaxar os braços.

"Não está pensando em dar uma de Julia Roberts, né?"

"O quê?"

"Noiva em fuga."

"Oh" – ela voltou a olhar pela janela do quartinho – "Não sei..."

"Santy!"

"Eu estou nervosa, Ray, caso ainda não percebeu. E eu já estou no limite do vinho. Mais uma taça e vou perder o controle e partir para a embriaguês."

"Ao menos você está ciente o suficiente para se preocupar com essas coisas."

"Odiaria ir bêbada ao altar."

"Relaxa" – segurei a mão da minha irmã – "Daqui a pouco você vai sair desse quarto para os braços do seu homem."

"Bizarro, não é?"

"O quê?"

Santana não respondeu. Fomos surpreendidas pela entrada de Brittany e Quinn. As três madrinhas estavam reunidas com a noiva. Tínhamos vestidos com modelo similar ao da minha irmã, porém azul para fazer uma relação com céu e mar. Enfim, tudo na festa tinha pequenos significados, inclusive a pulseira afro de papai que estava enterrada na cápsula do tempo. Fazia quatro anos que Santana e eu fomos ao Oregon com essa missão. Nossa, nem parece que faz tanto tempo assim.

"Dez minutos, San" – Brittany deu um afago no braço da minha irmã.

"Já?" – ela esfregou as mãos como se estivesse com frio.

"Últimas palavras antes de entrar para o time das casadas?" – Quinn tentou brincar.

"Quero morrer?"

"Não creio que Johnny vá gostar de saber disso" – mais uma pequena provocação, e eu já considerava expulsar minha própria esposa daquele quarto. Santana estava realmente nervosa.

"Bom, ele não é o cara? O seu homem?" – Brittany perguntou à sério.

"É sim" – Santana respondeu de imediato, mesmo que baixinho. Brittany deu um beijo na mão da minha irmã e sorriu.

"Então vá lá e não perca a oportunidade, San. A gente não pode ter medo de ficar com as pessoas que amamos de verdade."

As duas se encararam, sorriram uma para outra e trocaram um longo abraço. Era a despedida. Não uma de verdade, mas uma despedida simbólica, como se Santana deixasse o passado amoroso com Brittany para trás em definitivo com a benção da própria. Quinn passou o braço pelo meu ombro. Acredito que ela também interpretou a cena da mesma maneira. Que ali estavam as melhores amigas de uma vida, pessoas que se amavam profundamente, num momento muito especial. Elas trocaram ainda um selinho nos lábios, um nada diferente que eu trocava com a minha própria irmã de vez em quando. Santana tratou de enxugar uma lágrima e que bom que a maquiagem não borrava. Ali eu soube: acabou.

Bateram à porta. Era meu pai. Ele estava lindo com uma camisa social cor creme de um tecido leve e calça social. Usava sandálias em vês de sapatos, assim como todos nós. Seria ridículo andar de salto alto na areia ou sapato social.

"Eu vim buscar a noiva" – meu pai franziu a testa e fez cara de choro – "Ainda bem que vou ter um bom espaço de tempo até fazer isso de novo. Meu coração não é mais tão forte para receber esses golpes baixos."

"Que horror, pai!" – reclamei, mas Santana sorriu.

"Quando a sua filha estiver a caminho do altar, você vai se lembrar dessa cena e vai me dar razão" – olhei para a minha própria barriga já protuberante e arredondada. Automaticamente comecei a alisá-la e senti um pequeno chute.

"Ela não gostou do seu comentário" – repreendi meu pai – "Não ligue para o seu avô, filha. Ele está ficando velho."

Meu pai revirou os olhos e Quinn deu uma gargalhada. Brittany entregou o véu para Santana e saímos do quarto. Santana e meu pai ainda ficaram lá dentro, provavelmente num momento muito particular entre os dois. Beth veio nos encontrar. Ela era a florista. A moça o cerimonial nos posicionou e foi feito um pequeno anúncio para a entrada das madrinhas. Saímos do hall da pequena pousada direto para o pedaço reservado da praia. Havia poucas pessoas, o que era compreensível num casamento realizado no Hawaii. Do lado do noivo estava o irmão e família, Tony e Dana, Thomas Bressan e esposa e o filho mais jovem do casal que tem 16 anos. Bressan foi o melhor amigo do pai de Johnny e é uma espécie de padrinho não-oficial dele. Foi Bressan quem ajudou Johnny a sair do fundo do poço na época mais difícil da vida dele e também foi ele quem me deu um emprego por alguns meses logo depois que cheguei a Nova York. Eu fui a garota do Xerox no escritório de advocacia que ele tem no Harlem. Também tive a oportunidade de conhecer Kevin, o irmão de Johnny, na véspera do casamento. Então entendi porque os dois não são próximos.

Os convidados da noiva eram mais numerosos. Além dos meus pais, Beth, Brittany e Robby, também foram: Tomiko e Andrew, senhor White e esposa (outros executivos não compareceram porque Santana iria promover uma recepção só para o pessoal da Weiz em Nova York depois que voltasse da lua de mel – minha irmã não queria misturar os públicos), todos os Lopez compareceram, menos minha prima Daniela e família, zaide e bubbee, Linda Corcoran, Kurt e David (os dois assumiram o namoro). Os únicos convidados "alheios" foram o casal Romanov. Senti falta de Mercedes, mas aparentemente ela queria distancia de qualquer um com o sobrenome Lopez.

Johnny estava de pé no altar simbólico, que tinha ao fundo o próprio oceano. Ele tinha roupas similares à do meu pai. Ao lado dele, como bom padrinho, estava Mike, com jeito de orgulhoso. Vi a minha mãe ao lado dos meus avós. Acenei para eles enquanto atravessava o pequeno corredor com pequenas colunas de flores. Algumas tochas circulavam a pequena arena naquele entardecer. Minha irmã tinha razão quando optou por casar no Hawaii: o cenário seria magnífico.

Depois das madrinhas, Beth entrou jogando as pétalas de rosa no tapete que Santana passaria. Ventava um pouco e o barulho do mar se misturava ao pequeno burburinho. Sendo a principal madrinha, posicionei-me no altar me espelhando com Mike, ao lado de Johnny. Vi a minha mãe chorosa, assim como zaide. Bom, Santana era a favorita deles, certo? Alisei a minha barriga e parei minha mão no ponto em que minha pequena guria pressionava o pezinho. Se pressionasse um pouco, talvez poderia contar os dedos. Talvez.

"O que foi?" – Quinn sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Nada, é só a sua filha que está agitada."

Os músicos começaram a tocar um arranjo violão e ukulele de Here Comes de Sun. A música que minha irmã entraria era uma surpresa e de fato foi. Tudo bem que ela gostava bastante de Beatles, mas nunca pensei que ela fosse querer entrar ao som de uma música deles. Sabia, por outro lado, que não seria uma cantiga religiosa. Ela entrou com o véu, de braços dados com meu pai, que estava nervoso. Ele deu um beijo na testa da minha irmã antes de cumprimentar Johnny e entregá-la ao marido. Achei essa parte emocionante. Minha irmã 29 minutos mais velha estava casando. Peguei um lenço e sequei minhas lágrimas. Senti Quinn atrás de mim, como se me desse um discreto, mas importante suporte. As pessoas se acomodaram e a cerimônia começou.

O rabi começou a fazer as orações e o discurso de benção. Assim como aconteceu no meu casamento, o rabi não fez a celebração na tradição judaica porque Quinn é cristã. No caso aqui, Johnny é agnóstico. Os dois já estavam casados em cartório num dia que não houve cerimônia alguma. Só assinatura de papéis na presença do senhor White, minha e de Mike. Não houve discursos ou declarações. Só um beijo trocado entre Santana e Johnny. Horas depois, minha irmã, Brittany, Robby e eu embarcamos para Los Angeles.

Rabi disse palavras doces e advertências sobre a vida a dois. Neste ponto, encostei minha cabeça no ombro da minha esposa. Era um ponto em que sempre a gente pegava carona e renovava intimamente e silenciosamente nossos votos em segredo também. De fato era mesmo uma cerimônia muito bonita. Olhei para os convidados e todos estavam compenetrados numa estranha harmonia. Alguns com os olhos marejados, como era o caso de bubbee. Zaide permanecia com os olhos fechados e as mãos unidas como se ele mesmo estivesse fazendo uma prece de benção. Meu avô parecia tão cansado. A saúde não era boa, estava com algumas dificuldades e a perda de visão avançava por conta da diabetes, de tal forma, que eu agradeci por ele ainda ser capaz de poder enxergar, mesmo que mal, o casamento da minha irmã.

Os demais convidados estavam compenetrados. Muitas esposas encostavam as cabeças em seus maridos. As crianças não prestavam atenção, claro, mas também não atrapalhavam. Se bem que não havia ali criancinha de colo. O mais jovem era justo Robby, que tinha cinco anos. Ele era seguido, em idade, por Beth e meu primo Simon.

Então chegou o momento de trocarem os votos. Eles ficaram de frente um para o outro. Johnny foi o primeiro.

"Duas coisas que sempre odiei na vida de solteiro: primeiro é a falta de disposição de comer em casa, porque preparar refeições só para você mesmo é tedioso. A outra coisa é lavar roupa. A primeira a gente resolve, a segunda não tem jeito. Por outro lado, hoje eu agradeço a deus todos os dias pela necessidade da higiene, porque senão eu jamais teria conhecido a mulher da minha vida exatamente numa lavanderia pública. Quando eu te vi entrando toda brava, dizendo para a sua irmã quais eram as opções de pé sujos da redondeza em que poderiam comer por causa do pouco dinheiro, pensei comigo: que menina linda e que personalidade. Em dez minutos você me destratou e depois praticamente vendeu a sua irmã por causa de folhas de amaciante" – pausa para risadas. Especialmente de quem estava presente no fatídico dia.

A cena desse dia voltou forte à minha mente. Lembro muito bem de ter sido abordada pelo sujeito que parecia um mendigo que tomava banho dia sim dia não. Johnny tinha cabelos cumpridos, sem um corte, os dentes eram amarelos e as roupas cheiravam maconha. Pensei que ele fosse me assaltar. Quinn tirava fotos em frente à lavanderia e Mike dançava com um fone no ouvido. Oito anos depois, Johnny tem dentes brancos, se veste muito melhor, tem cabelos bem cortados que ressaltam o homem bonito que é. Quinn continuava fotografando. Ela saiu ao lado do altar e estava entretida tirando fotos do casamento. Mike não tinha um fone no ouvido, mas fisicamente mudou nada. Por deus do céu, ele chegaria aos 40 com cara de garoto. Johnny continuou:

"Aquele encontro me fez acreditar que existe mesmo destino. No dia seguinte nos encontramos novamente de um jeito casual e trocamos contatos. Em poucas semanas éramos grandes amigos. O tempo passou e eu me apaixonei de tal forma que hoje estou aqui implorando para que você aceite passar a eternidade comigo. Santana Berry-Lopez, eu te amo tanto que sou capaz de fazer tudo que pedir. Eu te ofereço casa, comida e principalmente roupa lavada em qualquer lavanderia que me pedir para ir. Te ofereço todo o meu ser, minha alma é sua. E tudo que peço em troca é que me ame também. Que cuide deste meu coração, que é frágil. Eu te amo para sempre, San. Você aceita ser a esposa deste cara meio maluco e sonhador?"

"Aceito" – Santana tinha um lago sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos.

Mike passou o anel para Johnny, que o colocou no dedo da mão esquerda da minha irmã. Em seguida, deu um beijo prolongado no anel já devidamente posto. Era a vez de Santana.

"Gostaria de ter o dom de dizer palavras bonitas agora" – Santana começou um pouco trêmula – "Eu tenho dom com números e insultos. Mas poesia? Papai, que Deus o tenha, era bom com as palavras, e você também é. Mas eu sou tão atrapalhada em dizer coisas sobre o coração que até apelei e pedi para Rachel escrever um discurso para mim" – fiquei vermelha. Foi verdade – "Só que a minha irmã usa advérbios e palavras grandes demais. Desculpe Ray, mas tive de jogar aquele troço fora" – fiquei ainda mais vermelha quando ouvi as risadas dos presentes – "Talvez eu me arrisque dizer algumas palavras próprias" – sorriu e depois fez uma pausa. Respirou fundo e se concentrou no noivo – "Meu Johnny Boy, eu sei bem que não sou uma pessoa tão fácil de lidar. Minha irmã e minha família que o diga" – mais algumas risadas – "Mas você me enxerga de uma forma tão especial que muitas vezes me comove. É como se fosse além das minhas máscaras, das minhas idiossincrasias, das minhas birras, e enxergasse apenas a Santana, menina bobona e nerd que sou. Não sabe o quanto sou grata a você por me suportar e por me dar afago nos momentos em que mais preciso. Eu te amei primeiro como amigo. Agora te amo como homem e companheiro que desejo ter pelo resto da minha vida. É incrível como esse sentimento apenas cresce em mim a cada dia. Eu não sei o que exatamente fez comigo, Johnny Boy, mas você desperta desejos que nunca tinha sentido antes. Ontem era apenas uma garota meio turrona que vivia a juventude. Hoje sou uma mulher que cobiça poder envelhecer ao seu lado, com filhos e netos à nossa volta. Sei que será nada fácil, mas você aceitaria ser meu marido e companheiro de uma vida inteira?"

"Só se a gente puder começar neste segundo! Eu aceito, minha princesa!"

Bati palmas empolgada com o instante. Então vi que minha irmã me deu um olhar atravessado e me lembrei que o anel estava comigo. Sorri e entreguei o símbolo da união dos dois. Assim que ela desposou Johnny, meu amigo surpreendeu: pegou Santana pela cintura a ergueu e a girou no ar uma vez antes dos dois compartilharem um dos beijos mais românticos que vi em casamentos. Não foi por menos que os convidados aplaudiram de pé.

"Sendo assim" – Rabi continuou – "após tanto amor emanado aqui pelos noivos e pela família dos mesmos, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Você já beijou a noiva, mas pode beijar de novo."

Johnny e Santana trocaram um beijo mais comportado. O violonista começou a tocar "All We Need is Love" num solo muito bom enquanto os noivos começaram a abraçar os padrinhos e também os meus pais. Brittany foi a última a ser abraçada por Santana. Vi que ela disse algumas palavras ao ouvido da minha irmã que já estava às lágrimas. Tenho certeza que eram palavras de amor. Uma vez que todos estavam recompostos, o rabi deu por encerrada a cerimônia. As pessoas aplaudiram mais uma vez. Antes dos recém-casados saírem do altar, zaide repetiu a cena que fez no meu casamento: ele ofereceu uma taça de vinho aos noivos. Depois de beberem, envolveu a taça de cristal num lenço e a quebrou ao pisá-la. Era a forma tradicional de abençoar a união. Santana abraçou zaide antes de pegar na mão do agora esposo e sair do altar. Era hora da festa, que aconteceria no mesmo lugar, uma vez que o hall e o pátio da pequena pousada estava enfeitado e pronto para a festa do casamento. O altar e as tochas ficariam ali na praia e as pessoas poderiam retornar à areia sempre que quisessem.

Peguei na mão da minha esposa e nos direcionamos à festa.

Foi outro ponto em que tudo estava ótimo. As pessoas se acomodaram no espaço, o DJ começou a tocar canções tradicionais do Hawaii para construir um ambiente inicial. As bebidas começaram a circular assim como alguns dos petiscos para que as pessoas esperassem pelo jantar com alguma coisa no estômago. Peguei Quinn pela mão e nos arrumamos numa mesa junto com Mike, Brittany, Kurt e David. Imediatamente ao lado estavam Tony, Dana, Andrew e Tomiko. O resto da família estava espalhada. O senhor White e esposa foram convidados a sentarem com meus pais e meus avós. Mas isso era só no início porque minutos depois todo mundo circulava no espaço. Também não demorou muito para o DJ anunciar a chegada dos noivos.

"Senhoras e senhores, eu vos apresento Santana Berry-Lopez e John Edward Hall Jr."

Pode parecer sem-graça que os dois tenham optado por não mudar os nomes. É bem a cara da minha irmã continuar em sua postura de Berry-Lopez do que adotar o Hall. Santana Liza Hall não ficaria bem. Johnny Berry-Lopez até que soava bem, mas não acho que ele perderia a identidade dele assim em favor da esposa. Só sei que independente de nomes, eles estavam casados e felizes. Entraram no pátio dançando "This Is Love", do Bob Marley. Conforme a tradição, os pais e os padrinhos se juntaram aos dois. Johnny dançou com minha mãe e Santana com meu pai. Eu puxei Quinn para a pista de dança. Confesso que me atrapalhei um pouco em dançar com essa barriga junto com minha esposa. Mas tudo há um jeito nessa vida. E nós dançamos. E comemos. E Quinn bebeu por mim e por ela. Brittany teve seu direito a dançar com Santana, inclusive uma música lenta. Acredito que foi uma despedida honrosa para a história do romance delas: nostalgia sim, mas com uma desejando sempre a felicidade da outra. As pessoas dançaram e foram bem servidas.

No final, depois do bolo e da despedida à francesa, assim como no meu casamento, Johnny e Santana se despediram de nós. Apenas simbolicamente porque eles iam passar mais uns dois dias em Honolulu antes de embarcar para o Japão. A maioria da família também ficaria mais dois ou três dias aproveitando as mini-férias. Santana cumprimentou o padrinho e o irmã de Johnny. Depois reservou mais tempo para nós. Primeiro Beth, depois Quinn, meus pais e eu fui deixada por último.

"Eu te amo, Ray" – ela me deu um abraço apertado, ainda que fazendo o máximo para não apertar a minha barriga.

"Eu te amo, Santy."

"Não se esqueça que o nosso cordão umbilical continua intacto."

"Sempre."

Passei gentilmente a mão no rosto dela e limpei as lágrimas. Minha irmã pegou na mão de Johnny e deixou a festa. Eu suspirei. Mais um círculo foi completado. Então olhei para Quinn e passei a mão na minha barriga. Um novo círculo começou.

...

**28 de abril de 2020**

**(Santana)**

Televisão estava cada vez pior. Parecia que o emburrecimento cultural generalizado havia chegado ao ápice. Trocava de canais e nada me satisfazia. Um bando de seriados de merda para agradar os dois neurônios sobreviventes entre boa parcela da população. Nem mesmo Johnny estava presente para me distrair. Ele foi a trabalho a uma feira literária em Michigan. Ainda bem que não precisava sequer cogitar em acompanhá-lo devido à série de compromissos com a Weiz e a Rock'n'Pano. Mesmo se tivesse tempo livre, o que ia fazer naquele fim de mundo chamado Detroit? Só tinha trabalhado no período da manhã naquele dia. Cheguei de lua de mel no fim de semana e o meu ritmo de trabalho ainda era cadenciado. Voltaria à loucura habitual tão logo chegasse a segunda-feira. Era prudente retomar aos poucos.

Coloquei no HV1 e estava passando um daqueles programas sobre fama. O alvo da semana: Vanessa Hudgers. Sequer era uma atriz tão boa assim. Toda a estrutura do programa era ridícula.

Era por isso que gostava dos programas da Discovery. Não precisava fritar o meu cérebro com bobagens. Bastavam as revistas de fofocas que lia a cada vez que me encontrava num consultório de médico ou no dentista. As pessoas davam valor demais para a vida alheia. Ontem a imprensa repercutia o rasgo na calça da Cameron Diaz. Hoje as páginas da internet repercutiam a frase da minha irmã: "Sou casada com uma mulher".

Era por isso que evitava a internet por hoje. Não queria ceder à tentação e visitar os sites que estavam comentando a notícia. Pior: ler os comentários. Eles eram os piores. Não importa o quão decente você fosse: as pessoas simplesmente diriam coisas horríveis ao seu respeito simplesmente porque queriam encher o saco e falar um monte de besteiras gratuitas. Minha vontade era de sair xingando todos os cretinos. Mas criar polêmica só pioraria as coisas. Ainda bem que não dava bola para redes sociais. Tinha aquelas obrigatórias que usava mais por questões profissionais.

O problema é que o assunto me chateava mais ainda quando pensava que Rachel não deu pistas sobre o que estava por vir. Ficou em silêncio. Brittany é que ligou para mim e disse que eu deveria dar uma olhava na internet. Li a entrevista cedida a Norah alguma coisa. É uma colunista de televisão de algum renome. Tentei ligar para a minha irmã e ela não me atendeu. Deixei recado. Assim como deixei e recebi vários recados dos meus pais, de Johnny e até de Mike. Todos disseram mesmo: foram surpreendidos com a declaração.

Então procurei tentar aliviar meus pensamentos com besteiras na televisão. Mas a burrice só me fazia ficar ainda mais ansiosa.

Peguei o meu tablet e acessei de novo a entrevista:

"_**Filha de duas mães**_

_Rachel Berry revela numa entrevista exclusiva sua verdadeira sexualidade e mais: a filha que está esperando não teve participação de um espermatozóide._

_Por Norah Elster_

_A história de vida da atriz Rachel Berry é incrível desde o nascimento. Ela e a irmã gêmea foram geradas pela mulher que doou os óvulos e também foi a barriga de aluguel para os dois pais das meninas. O procedimento de fertilização foi o velho método in vitro. Pouco mais de 25 anos depois, Rachel está grávida de uma menina gerada pelo mesmo procedimento. Porém com uma diferença: em vez da tradicional fecundação espermatozóide-óvulo, a criança foi gerada a partir de dois óvulos. Um de Rachel Berry e o outro da esposa que ela manteve em segredo por anos com a cineasta Quinn Fabray (25). Rachel Berry faz essa confissão e conta a história com exclusividade._

_NE – Então você vivia sob um casamento secreto com a cineasta Quinn Fabray?_

_RB – Correto. Quinn e eu somos casadas há três anos e meio. Mas nos conhecemos há muito mais tempo e termos um relacionamento de oito anos._

_NE – E por que só agora decidiu se abrir quanto sua sexualidade e estado civil?_

_RB – Eu nunca quis esconder o fato de ser homossexual, mas o meu empresário e minha assessora, além dos meus agentes, sempre aconselharam a não arriscar minha carreira por causa do preconceito que sofreria. Apesar de todos os avanços sobre a garantia os direitos civis para todos, sem distinções, nossa sociedade ainda é muito conservadora. A questão é que nunca consegui esconder bem isso. Meus pais sempre ensinaram a ter orgulho do que você é. Então para mim, ficar no armário foi muito difícil e nunca consegui fazer o jogo muito bem. Chegou a um ponto que os fãs especulavam com força, as pessoas especulavam nos bastidores, a imprensa dava indiretas. Comecei a ter pequenos incidentes com paparazzis, que insinuavam coisas porque andava abraçada pelas ruas com a minha irmã. _

_NE – Então toda a história que você teve com Rom Tyler e depois com Michael Chang e Luis Segal foi uma armação para esconder o fato de você ser gay e que estava numa relação estável?_

_RB – Não é bem por aí. Rom sempre soube da minha história, e as fofocas entre nós foram criações da própria imprensa. Apenas deixamos acontecer: eu e ele. Sempre fomos amigos e, hoje, mesmo sem estarmos trabalhando juntos, continuamos muito próximos. Sobre Mike, a história de ele ser meu beard foi proposital. Mas a única coisa falsa que existia em nosso relacionamento era o namoro em si. Ele é meu amigo desde Lima, Ohio. Moramos juntos em nossos primeiros anos em Nova York. Batalhamos juntos para vencer na carreira. Eu o amo como um irmão e só tenho a agradecer o que ele fez por mim. O mesmo posso dizer de Luis. Ele propôs me ajudar e fizemos o jogo por algum tempo. Somos bons amigos e temos grande empatia profissional. Já participei de um filme dirigido e escrito por ele, e em alguns dias, minha esposa vai dirigir a fotografia de outro produção dirigida pelo Luis. _

_NE – Se não me engano, Quinn Fabray também veio de Lima, Ohio, correto?_

_RB – Sim. Conheço Quinn desde quando éramos crianças. Mas só começamos a namorar em Nova York. Nunca nos separamos desde então e nossa história juntas está prestes a completar oito anos. Ela é o amor da minha vida e em breve vamos começar a expandir a família com a chegada da nossa filha._

_NE – Acha que o fato de você ter sido criada por um homossexual e um bissexual pesou na sua sexualidade?_

_RB – De forma alguma. Meus pais nunca interferiram nisso, nunca fizeram apologias. Pelo contrário, minha irmã e eu vivenciamos situações muito ruins, de preconceito, porque eles eram casados e criavam duas meninas que eram filhas biológicas deles. Seria muito fácil a gente renegar tudo isso porque ser heterossexual é muito mais simples e fácil do que ser gay. Apesar das pessoas acharem que não, formávamos uma família normal: tomávamos café da manhã juntos, meus pais nos faziam comer verduras e fazer o dever de casa. Assistíamos filmes da Disney e tínhamos de dormir cedo. E meu pai Hiram nos fazia ir à sinagoga de Lima todos os domingos. Sobre a minha sexualidade em si, eu tinha atração por garotos na escola. Namorei três deles. Mas foi uma mulher, Quinn, quem me conquistou._

_NE – Por que você e sua esposa optaram por ter filhos por meio de um método arriscado e sem autorização para ser feito em nosso país?_

_RB – Porque queríamos ter filhos biológicos. Não apenas com os genes meus ou os dela. Nossos. E existe um meio para isso acontecer. O método ainda é proibido aqui porque existe um entrave causado por falsos moralismos. Daí a nossa opção por ir à Alemanha e fazer nossa tentativa. Mas acredito que as coisas evoluam aos poucos. Primeiro não se podia falar em homossexualidade. Depois aceitaram que gays existiam, apesar de todos os poréns. Daí alguns estados começaram a concordar que o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo era uma questão de direito civil. Acredito que o nosso país um dia vai dar mais este passo evolutivo rumo a uma sociedade mais humana e igualitária. Uma que olha as virtudes do cidadão sem se importar com cor da pele, religião e sexualidade. E que todos tenhamos efetivamente direitos iguais._

_NE – Você se posiciona também politicamente. Isso quer dizer que estamos diante da nova porta-voz pelos homossexuais?_

_RB – Não me espere no Congresso ou numa parada gay. Acho importante que essas coisas sejam feitas, mas não é da minha natureza. Acredito que já existam pessoas muito mais fortes e qualificadas nessas frentes. O que posso fazer para contribuir à causa e também ao meu país é simplesmente ser eu mesma. Procuro ser uma boa esposa, filha, irmã, amiga e profissional. Agora vou fazer o possível para ser uma boa mãe para a minha garotinha. Sou uma cidadã que paga impostos e tenta contribuir na sociedade. Brigo pelos meus direitos entendendo que eles vão até onde começa o do outro. É isso. Nada diferente do que um cidadão americano comum faz. _

_NE – Você teme por sua carreira agora que o seu segredo foi revelado?_

_RB – O que mais desejo é ter a oportunidade de continuar trabalhando. Depois do meu resguardo, quero voltar a fazer teatro. O palco é o meu segundo lar e estou com saudades dele. Se surgirem convites para cinema e televisão, que maravilha, porque também amo atuar diante das câmeras. Já fui indicada a alguns prêmios, tenho o reconhecimento do meu meio. Minha vida também é atuar. Lembre-se que construí toda minha carreira tendo Quinn ao meu lado. Isso nunca me fez ser menos ou atrapalhou na minha profissão. Muito pelo contrário._

_NE – Você é uma pessoa feliz, Rachel?_

_RB – Sim, muito._

_NE – É feliz por ser gay?_

_RB – A homossexualidade é só uma parte do que sou. Não é o que me define._

_NE – E como você se definiria?_

_RB – Uma menina romântica e afortunada que veio de uma pequena cidade de Ohio para Nova York e realizou o sonho de criança. E também uma perfeccionista incorrigível. Sou uma atriz concentrada no trabalho que busca desafios e a versatilidade. Também sou uma pessoa caseira de hábitos simples. Sou uma apaixonada pela vida. É isso que me define: eu, Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray."_

Era uma entrevista concisa, direto ao ponto. Perfeita para a internet. As respostas da minha irmã foram excelentes e a entrevistadora não a atacou em momento algum. Era uma publicação totalmente favorável a Rachel que eu deveria ficar feliz. Mas não. Pesava o fato de ter ficado às escuras e não gostei dessa sensação. Rachel sempre conversou sobre tudo comigo até mesmo sobre aquilo em que não estava interessada em saber. Essas caraminholas estavam me dando dor de estômago. Resolvi mandar uma nova mensagem de texto.

"**Preciso falar contigo. Posso ir aí?"** – eu

Fiquei frustrada porque não recebi uma resposta. Fui até a geladeira e tomei o resto do suco de laranja desses de caixa. Bebi no gargalo. Estava no fim mesmo e Johnny não estava em casa para reclamar dos meus maus hábitos masculinos. Isso me fez pensar que estava pensando demais e agindo de menos. Coloquei um chinelo e pensei em trocar de blusa. Estava de short jeans, mas não ficaria bem sair por aí com a camiseta do Mickey que comprei durante minha despedida de solteira. Que se dane. Só amarrei o meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e desci do meu prédio. Peguei minha bicicleta no depósito no térreo com o intuito de agilizar o trajeto até o apartamento da minha irmã. Havia dois paparazzis por lá. E só estavam ali de plantão porque a história estava quente. Tomara que eles não achassem a minha irmã em Cleveland. Eles me reconheceram antes que eu pudesse acionar o controle do portão para guardar a bicicleta e começaram a disparar alguns flashes medonhos e fazer perguntas truncadas. Os ignorei por completo. Ao menos a presença deles indicava que minha irmã estava em casa. Passei pelo porteiro e peguei o elevador. Pensei seriamente em abrir a porta com minha chave sem me anunciar, mas aí estaria ultrapassando limites. Toquei a campainha. Abriram a porta. Rachel abriu a porta.

"Oi Santy."

"Por que você não respondeu minhas mensagens?" – esbravejei.

"Oh! Eu desliguei o celular" – ela me deu passagem para que eu entrasse. Foi o que fiz, entrei na casa da minha irmã pisando duro. Fui direto para a sala. Estava cheia de caixas pela sala e móveis desmontados do quarto que iria ser reformado. Pensei que ela só ia começar a mexer com isso depois de ir para Ohio passar um tempo com zaide e bubbee enquanto Quinn trabalhava no filme. Rachel fechou a porta e me seguiu.

"Deixei incontáveis recados para você" – ainda estava com raiva, mas procurava me controlar.

"Desculpa. Nina e meus agentes me aconselharam a ficar fora de área por enquanto."

"Quinn?"

"Saiu cedinho para se encontrar com Santiago e Luis."

"Se acontecer alguma coisa, como é que ela vai falar contigo se o celular está desligado?"

"É você nunca se lembra, mas eu tenho um telefone fixo muito privado. Lembra daquele número que sempre te dou e você nunca grava em lugar algum?"

"Ok... Ray, porque você não me contou que ia sair do armário?" – falei alto. Extravasando minha raiva e angústia – "Por que eu tive de saber disso numa merda de blog? Pior, por que tive de saber disso através de Brittany? Por que você não falou nem com nossos pais? Você sabia que eles estão aflitos?" – estava ofegante e possivelmente vermelha.

"Santana!" – ela falou enérgica – "Senta! Vou te dar um copo d'água."

Obedeci. Estava ofegante. Rachel veio com um copo enorme de água. Bebi por inteiro em alguns segundos. Então respirei fundo. Não queria me exaltar mais. Rachel ficou em silêncio, esperando que eu voltasse ao normal. Então coloquei o copo na mesinha de centro e a encarei.

"Por quê?" – disse simplesmente.

"Essa foi uma das maiores decisões da minha carreira e quis fazer isso sem a influência de vocês. Eu estava cansada dos boatos sobre minha sexualidade e gravidez supostamente independente. Isso me estressava. Conversei com Quinn primeiro e depois com as pessoas que representam minha carreira. Claro que eles me alarmaram para não fazer isso, mas eu estava decidida. Depois eu tive uma reunião com Nina, Josh e minha agência para traçar a melhor estratégia. A gente escolheu a melhor jornalista e lugar para soltar a notícia. Nina pensou em alguém que toca um meio mais reservado e que tivesse algum respeito. Algo que não fosse revista Out para não dar um ar ativista, e nem um blog popular fofoqueiro simplesmente. Escolhemos o blog da Norah porque ela é uma jornalista de formação e também uma crítica especializada em TV respeitada, além de ser uma integrante votante da associação dos críticos da América. Era um lugar perfeito. Então Nina entrou em contato com Norah e a gente combinou os termos da entrevista. Eu a fiz por skype com Nina e Quinn ao meu lado e uma semana depois ela foi publicada. Norah fez uma grande edição. Ela é realmente boa."

Encarei a minha irmã. Estava surpresa com a serenidade dela.

"Bom... você poderia ter me contado depois que fez a entrevista..."

"Para quê? Você estava no Japão curtindo a lua de mel com o maridão. Merecia esse tempo tranqüilo com Johnny sem se preocupar com problemas da sua família. Além disso, neste caso, achei por bem me isolar. Deixar todos vocês no escuro me pareceu uma boa idéia."

"Bom... não foi!" – cruzei meus braços.

"Desculpe" – ela me encarou – "Mas não me arrependo."

Fizemos mais uma rodada de silêncio. Uma encarando a outra. Era como quando brincávamos de sério quando crianças. A gente se encarava e quem risse primeiro perdia. Desta vez eu perdi. Que droga era esse treinamento da minha irmã em se manter concentrada nas emoções por mais tempo. Só sei que estava chateada e mesmo assim disparei a rir. Não demorou a Rachel me acompanhar. Demorou um pouco para que a gente se acalmasse.

"Então? Estou perdoada?" – ela fez carinha de inocente

"Pro diabo que não!" – fiz uma breve pausa – "Por outro lado, não vim aqui só brigar. O que queria mais era saber se estava bem."

"Estou bem. Eu te asseguro. Estava aqui terminando de arrumar minhas malas para viajar para Cleveland amanhã."

"Parece que a sua ida para a casa de zaide e bubbee veio bem a calhar, certo?"

"É mais fácil sumir no meio de Ohio do que em Nova York. Mas vai ser bom. Zaide precisa desse carinho."

"Concordo. Eu penso em fazer algumas visitas a vocês durante esse tempo junto com Johnny. Prepare-se porque papi e nossa mãe também vão baixar lá."

"Vão mesmo? Você viu a foto do berço que eles compraram?" – ela sorriu.

"Não."

"Disseram que não terei desculpas em não passar um tempo com eles com a minha filha."

"Papi vai ser um vovô muito babão. Ele está uma coisa contigo."

"Ciúmes?" – Rachel provocou.

"Que nada" – dei uma olhada nos móveis desmontados pela sala. Coisas do meu antigo quarto e que permaneceram na casa até aquele momento – "Pensei que você fosse começar a reforma do quarto mais adiante."

"O pessoal veio aqui ontem e desmontaram tudo. Vão começar a reforma depois de amanhã."

"Mas e o Mike? Ele ainda está em Los Angeles."

"Johnny não chega amanhã de Detroit."

"Sim, amanhã à noite."

"Então ele pode supervisionar. Eu só não quero que você fique aqui porque é capaz de enxotar os carpinteiros."

"Cara de pau! Abusando da boa vontade do meu marido."

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada e me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Já te mostrei o projeto do quarto?"

"Ainda não. Bom, eu estava no Japão, certo?"

"Vem..." – ela se levantou do sofá e me puxou minha mão – "deixa te mostrar."

Ela me puxou até ao escritório que estava cheio de equipamentos fotográficos espalhados. Quinn aproveitava o armário do quarto para guardar essas coisas que agora teriam de ser alojadas de alguma forma por ali. Eram máquinas, lentes, objetivas, suportes, pequenas lunetas que eu não sabia bem para o quê serviam. O que eu sabia de fotografia era pegar uma máquina amadora, colocar no modo automático e disparar. Quinn tinha adquirido ao logo desses anos um arsenal de equipamentos. Deus me livre conversar sobre o assunto com ela. seria soterrada com milhares de termos técnicos. A questão é que Quinn era boa no que fazia. De verdade. As fotos "de brincadeira" que ela fez do meu casamento ficaram infinitamente melhores do que as do fotógrafo oficial.

Rachel sentou-se na cadeira e ligou o computador. Rapidamente acessou o projeto. Minha sobrinha teria um quarto de móveis brancos com detalhes de cores pastéis com o lilás. Pensar nisso pode ser estranho, mas se as coisas ficarem como no projeto, digo que será a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Minha sobrinha teria um armário e na lateral dele terá o acabamento de prateleiras para colocar bonequinhas e outros enfeites. Teria uma poltrona para Rachel amamentar e Quinn ninar nas noites em que elas ficariam sem dormir se revezando com a garotinha. O banheiro sofreria uma pequena reforma para acomodá-la até quando fosse uma criança de cinco ou seis anos. O sanitário seria menor e tudo mais para ela não ficar entalada lá dentro. O ambiente seguia a decoração do quarto. O armário da pia seria modificado para ter uma extensão maior e também servir como trocador.

Comecei a rir baixinho enquanto Rachel me explicava tudo. Embora não tivesse a lembrança, papai costumava a contar as histórias de quando Rachel e eu éramos bem pequenas. Quando estávamos aprendendo a usar o banheiro, houve uma vez em que eu fiquei entalada no sanitário. Rachel morria de rir disso quando era criança. Era como uma pequena vingança contra a irmã gêmea sempre mandona.

"O que foi?" – ela parou o tour virtual.

"Bobagem... continue."

A reforma também passaria pela cozinha e o grande armário de serviço que ficava a caminho do escritório e do lavabo. A idéia do armário permanecia, mas com a decoração em acordo com a nova cozinha e mais funcional.

"O novo armário vai ter uma parte para abrigar os equipamentos de Quinn. Essa foi a nossa maior briga porque ela dizia que a proximidade com as máquinas de lavar e secar poderia estragar as lentes com a vibração e a umidade. Mas o decorador arrumou um esquema em que eles ficariam nos dois extremos do novo armário e não haveria riscos. Desse jeito eu não tenho de colocar um armário aqui e tumultuar ainda mais o escritório."

"Bom, vocês são casadas... tem que dividir."

Ouvimos barulho da porta se abrindo. Quinn estava chegando em casa.

"Rach, trouxe o lanche que você me pediu" – ouvimos a voz dela ecoar pela casa – "Oh! Ei San!" – ela apareceu no escritório – "Não sabia que viria aqui hoje."

"Está brincando? Depois das notícias de hoje?" – Quinn às vezes conseguia ser uma cínica – "O que trouxe para Rachel?" – estava curiosa.

"Bolo de chocolate nada vegan."

"Tenho alguns desejos..." – Rachel tentou desconversar.

"Ontem ela comeu um hambúrguer de verdade pela primeira vez na vida!" – Quinn sorriu e eu arregalei os olhos. Até onde sabia, a dieta de proteína animal da minha irmã não ultrapassava ovos e leite, apesar da ordem médica para ela comer um pouco de carne também.

"Isso é... isso é... histórico!" – fiquei boquiaberta – "Rachel não come carne desde os oito anos de idade."

"Era de frango" – ela colocou um cacho de cabelo atrás da orelha do jeito que fazia quando ficava embaraçada. Estava com o rosto vermelhinho.

"Sério Ray! Você só comia esses hambúrgueres horríveis de carne de soja ou de bolinho de arroz. Agora que acredito que você é uma pessoa evoluída" – ela me deu o dedo! Meu deus, Rachel Berry-Lopez me deu o dedo! Era mesmo um dia histórico.

"Bom, o bolo dá para três" – Quinn ia saindo do ex-escritório – "E como eu trouxe a comida, vocês que preparem o suco e coloquem a mesa. Eu vou tomar uma chuveirada."

Rachel apenas abaixou a tampa do computador. Estava mais uma vez a sós com minha irmã. Foi quando Rachel me olhou esquisito e agarrou minha mão para colocar na barriga dela. Sorri quando senti a minha sobrinha se agitar naquela piscina apertada. Fiquei de joelhos diante da minha irmã só para curtir melhor o momento.

"Viu? Ela ficou feliz em saber que vai comer bolo de chocolate" – Rachel estava sorrindo.

"Não está na hora de parar de chamá-la de 'ela'? Não é possível que você e Quinn ainda não decidiram um nome."

"A gente ia contar em outra ocasião, mas acho que depois de ter te deixados às escuras hoje com a entrevista e de você ter vindo aqui tirar satisfações e ainda ter gritado menos do que pensava que faria. Você merece essa exclusiva..." – ela deu uma parada súbita, mas aquele suspense estava me matando.

"Fala logo! Não me mate aqui."

"Preparada?" – dei um beliscão na batata da perna dela para parar com esse suspense. Minha outra mão continuava colada na barriga dela, sentindo minha sobrinha – "Ok. Michelle Berry-Lopez Fabray."

"Berry-Lopez? Você vai manter o nosso nome?" – abri um sorriso.

"Pensei seriamente em manter a tradição dos nossos pais em colocar nomes de atrizes de musicais em nossos nomes. Eu amo o meu e você odeia o seu... enfim. Quinn queria colocar Prudence porque aparentemente foi um nome que Beth sugeriu. E sabe como ela é: faz das tripas coração para agradar a primogênita dela. Mas eu bati o pé e disse que não. Que se fosse para colocar o nome de alguma música dos Beatles, que fosse Michelle. Porque tem uma história muito melhor do que alguém que ficou catatônico na Índia..." – ela revirou os olhos.

Eu conhecia essa história desde criança. Meu pai vivia contando coisas sobre certas músicas para nós. Michelle não foi inspirada numa pessoa real, mas a frase "I Love You" dita no meio da música foi uma sugestão de John Lennon à letra de Paul McCartney para citar a canção "I Put a Spell On You", de Nina Simone. Meu pai adora Nina Simone. Quase tanto quanto Carlos Santana. Ele disse certa vez que por pouco o nome de Rachel não foi Simone. Como ele já tinha escolhido meu nome, papai fez valer a vontade dele e impôs Rachel por causa do personagem de Jennifer Aniston. Papai era fanático por "Friends", que tinha começado a passar no ano em que nascemos, além disso, Rachel era um nome bem judeu.

"Quinn relutou bastante" – Rachel continuou – "Mas Michelle era a segunda opção da lista de nomes que ela fez. É um nome bem francês, e você sabe o quanto Quinn adora aquele país. Ficou sob minha responsabilidade colocar o segundo nome. Pensei em homenagear nossa abuela, mas você me mataria se o fizesse" – verdade. Gostaria de chamar a minha filha, se eu tiver uma, de Miranda – "Pensei em Catherine, em Diana. Mas pensei melhor e acho que minha filha também merece carregar o nosso sobrenome. Tudo bem que na escola e nos outros lugares ela será Michelle Fabray. Mas o nome da nossa família vai estar lá também. Berry-Lopez."

"Ok, Michelle" – direcionei minha voz para a barriga da minha irmã – "Prepare-se porque a sua tia-dinda tem uma porção de coisas para te ensinar."

Ela reagiu. Chutou minha mão. Inevitável não sorrir. Rachel também parecia muito feliz. Estava muito bem com o mundinho dela. Para quê esquentar a cabeça com a repercussão da entrevista como eu estava. Todas essas coisas que ela vivenciava dentro de casa eram muito maiores.

Levantei e nós fomos para a cozinha. Acho que passamos tanto tempo curtindo Michelle se mexer que deu tempo de Quinn sair da chuveirada e se surpreender por não termos feito nada. Preparei o suco. Rachel colocou alguns waffles na torradeira. Quinn colocou a mesa. Logo estávamos as três, e Michelle, sentadas e apreciando uma refeição simples e boa. Conversando bobagens. A cidade gritava lá fora. Pessoas que achavam que se importavam demais ou sabiam demais lotavam as caixas de comentários nos sites da internet. E nós ali: comendo bolo de chocolate. É mesmo! Rachel é que estava certa.


	41. Maio de 2020

**26 de maio de 2020**

**(Rachel)**

Sempre gostei da casa da piscina da casa dos meus avós. Era um lugar confortável, um pequeno apartamento de luxo que meus pais costumavam ficar sempre que passávamos a nossa semana anual em Cleveland para o Hanukkah e às vezes para o Pessach. Papai não sentia confortável em ficar com meu pai num quarto próximo de zaide e bubbee, por isso ficava neste pequeno apartamento no quintal. Não só eles. Zaide e bubbee disponibilizavam o lugar para hospedar amigos importantes em visita. Sei que o senhor Weiz já passou uma noite aqui, o que me faz pensar no tanto que ele era um cara de pau. Deveria ser muito esquisito para bubbee dormir com o marido sabendo eu o ex-amante calhorda estava ali no quintal.

Embora meus avós tenham insistido para que eu ocupasse o quarto que eles destinaram para mim e Santana dentro da casa principal, Quinn e eu preferimos o quintal. Ali tínhamos um bom quarto, uma sala, pequena cozinha equipada, um banheiro bem arrumado. De manhã, ela engolia qualquer coisa e saía para o set de filmagens no Audi de zaide. Meu avô foi aconselhado a não mais dirigir e confesso que estava muito preocupada com a saúde dele. Reclamava da visão turva e passava boa parte do tempo de aposentado num clube destinado á terceira idade em que ele interagia, fazia exercícios e outras atividades. Esse mesmo grupo também organizava viagens coletivas. Mês que vem, eles iriam passar uma semana numa praia na Flórida. Zaide nunca foi de praia, resmungava, mas iria com o grupo. O outro carro, o Mercedes Benz de bubbee, ficava na garagem à nossa disposição. Eu levava zaide ao clube, às vezes bubbee o acompanhava, às vezes ela me acompanhava em passeios pela cidade.

Era agradável essa proximidade que tínhamos. Zaide e bubbee eram menos presentes do que foi abuela, por exemplo. Muito por morarem em outra cidade, ao passo que meu lado Lopez estava ali, à mão. Mesmo assim, bubbee sempre teve uma ligação maior comigo ao passo que minha irmã sempre foi a netinha do vovô. Zaide simplesmente idolatra Santana e é uma boa coisa que minha irmã arrumou um esquema muito justo para garantir todo o conforto que esses dois se acostumaram. Ela vendeu a empresa com todo patrimônio menos o prédio, que está em nosso nome. O dinheiro da venda da empresa foi todo para o fundo de pensão dos meus avós e o aluguel do espaço físico serve para o pagamento das contas regulares mensais. O padrão de vida que eles têm agora é exatamente o mesmo. A diferença é que zaide não precisa lidar com o estresse da administração da fábrica que começava, segundo a minha irmã, a entrar em apuros.

Às vezes eu ia ao set acompanhar as filmagens. Santiago e Quinn por vezes me lembram os Super-Gêmeos, que eram os heróis mais patetas que tinha naquele desenho da Liga da Justiça. Eles formam a verdadeira dupla dinâmica e não é à toa que os dois são melhores amigos. Luis tem uma direção segura, mas isso eu já sabia desde a oportunidade que fiz uma participação num filme dele que foi exibido em Sundance. Minha esposa está com outros contatos de trabalho após essa produção. É possível que ela vá filmar na Georgia em setembro, mesma época em que Solar, o filme que ela foi câmera na Bad Things vai estrear. Ainda não sabemos se ela será convidada para a premiere, de qualquer forma, acredito que não será possível. Quanto a mim? Só vou pensar em trabalho no ano que vem e isso está mais que decidido. Isso se alguém ainda me quiser.

Passei todo esse tempo afastada da internet, evitando os sites de notícias de Hollywood e da Broadway como o diabo foge da cruz. Sei que causei um debate não pelo meu relacionamento gay, mas pela forma como minha filha foi gerada num laboratório na Alemanha. Havia pessoas alheias empenhadas demais em discutir as implicações éticas, morais e espirituais sobre fazer um filho como eu fiz. O que essas pessoas não sabem é que estou me lascando para o que elas pensam. Sou feliz e estou feliz com a vinda da minha pequena Michelle. Apesar do tédio ocasional que o meu isolamento voluntário em Cleveland causa, foi uma boa decisão que tomei.

A preocupação mais imediata que tinha era com a reforma no apartamento que Mike e Johnny fiscalizavam com ajuda do decorador. Pedia para mandar todos os dias um vídeo com o progresso dos trabalhos, que estavam praticamente concluídos. Vou dar um pulo em casa no final do mês para ver se está tudo no lugar. Mas voltar em definitivo só quando as filmagens acabarem em Cleveland.

"Rachel!" – bubbee me gritou do quintal. Abri a porta da sala para atendê-la.

"Sim bubbe. Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Só para te avisar que vou pegar o carro para levar o seu avô a uma consulta que já estava marcada. A empregada está em casa, caso precise de algo e se sentir qualquer coisa, por favor nos avise."

"Tudo bem. Obrigada, bubbee."

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e eu acenei ali da porta para zaide. Acompanhei os dois entrarem novamente na casa principal e depois ouvi o barulho do portão da garagem se abrir. Olhei para a televisão e da coleção de filmes que poderia escolher caso a programação regular da TV não me satisfizesse. Foi naquela sala que Quinn e eu dormimos abraçadas pela primeira vez, anos atrás, durante uma competição do coral realizada em Cleveland. A mesma em que nos classificamos para as finais em Nova York e Quinn me roubou o primeiro diria que anos depois voltaríamos àquele local e faríamos muito mais que beijos e abraços. Nesse ponto, não estar no meu quarto regular próximo ao dos meus avós é uma benção. Também entendi perfeitamente a opção dos meus pais em ficarem por ali sempre que aparecíamos para as visitas mais longas.

Sexo, aliás, precisou sofrer algumas adaptações no que diz respeito às posições por conta da minha barriga. Quinn passou a usar mais o nosso amiguinho porque tornava das coisas mais fáceis. Eu procurava compensá-la da melhor forma. Aos sete meses de gestação, ainda sentia desejo, mas confesso que não mais com a mesma intensidade das primeiras semanas.

Como não estava disposta para ver televisão, pensei em tomar um pouco de sol ao lado da pequena piscina. Coloquei o biquíni, passei um pouco de protetor e fiquei quinze minutos me aquecendo, até que o sol começou a apelar e eu precisei voltar para a sombra. Vesti um short, uma camiseta larga e resolvi entrar na casa principal.

"Bom dia Shayenne" – disse para a moça de traços indígenas. O cabelo dela era liso e preto de um seda que nunca vi. De fato, invejável.

"Bom dia, dona Rachel."

Aproveitei para espiar o balcão da cozinha cheio de ingredientes.

"O que vai fazer hoje?"

"Sua avó pediu para fazer uma torta de legumes e espinafre para você."

"Que ótimo" – as tortas de Shayenne eram deliciosas.

Apesar de tomar café da manhã com a minha esposa na casa da piscina, eu costumava almoçar com meus avós quando decidia não acompanhá-la. Isso me deu a oportunidade de aproveitar uma rica culinária que Shayenne conhecia. Ela fazia de tudo: pães, tortas, bolos, alguma coisa da cozinha internacional. Se ela quisesse abrir um restaurante, juro que seria uma financiadora, se bem que era Santana que entendia dessas coisas de negócios. Minha irmã não administrava o meu dinheiro, mas ela me aconselhava sobre o que fazer, onde investir e sugeria também em doar uma parte para trabalhos e instituições que eu simpatizava. Eu tinha um capital muito bom com a Weiz. Tão bom que não precisaria mais trabalhar se quisesse. Deus me livre disso. Preferia morrer trabalhando num palco, claro que numa idade avançada para não faltar à minha filha.

"A senhora já provou os biscoitos que assei ontem?"

"Não."

"Então ali no pote vermelho."

Provei um. Bem sequinho, meio quebradiço, mas delicioso. Tinha um gosto leve de limão. Ideal para se tomar com café ou um chá.

"Como se chama esse biscoito?"

"Quebrador."

"Mesmo? Minha abuela fazia uma receita que ela chamava de quebrador e era diferente deste."

"Devia ser outra receita."

"Talvez. Bom... eu vou estar na biblioteca caso precise de alguma coisa."

"Não era eu quem deveria dizer onde estarei caso precise?" – ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Talvez" – sorri também. Era estranho me sentir um pouco senhora do lugar na ausência dos meus avós.

Sempre amei aquela biblioteca. Por causa da ampla coleção de jazz e músicas clássica de bubbee, por causa dos vários livros e bastas com partituras de música, por causa do piano de cauda preto, por causa do conforto. Passei o dedo nas teclas do piano. Bubbee era uma exímia instrumentista. Eu só quebrava o galho. Mesmo assim, conseguia fazer algumas músicas dentro da minha limitação. Abri a gaveta com as anotações que havia deixado de uma música em que trabalhava. Um mashup de I Feel Pretty com Unpretty que pensava em gravar num dueto com Quinn. Tudo por conta de algumas discussões recorrentes ao longo da minha gestação. Bem, eu estou deformada, barriguda, engordei um pouco, vivo com os pés inchados. Enquanto isso, Quinn continua a mesma beleza grega que fica cada vez mais bonita na medida em que amadurece. Minha esposa vai fazer 26 em dois meses e está melhor do que quando tinha 18. Por deus, até quando ela ficou grávida, ficou estonteante. As vezes me sinto feia, para baixo. Comecei a trabalhar na idéia do mashup quando vim para Cleveland e penso que seria maravilhoso ter essa música no meu próximo lançamento. Peguei o papel com a letra, a partitura que escrevi e comecei a tocar algumas notas para ver se estavam mesmo corretas.

"_I wish could tie you up in my shoes/ make you feel unpretty too/ I was told i was beautiful/ but what does that mean to you/ look into the mirror who's inside there..._"

Encontrei um erro. Duas notas fora de lugar. Onde estava o lápis e a borracha mesmo? Já não estava em cima da mesa como antes.

"Shay!" – gritei da biblioteca – "Você sabe onde estão o lápis e borracha?"

"Procure dentro da gaveta da estante, dona Rachel" – ela gritou de volta.

Levantei-me e fui até a gaveta. Havia quatro no móvel. Abri a primeira com pastas e papeis. A segunda, porém, tinha algumas fotos antigas que eu não me lembrava ter visto antes. Estavam soltas, como se alguém as tivesse tirado de certo lugar, ficou com preguiça de arrumar e jogou tudo dentro da gaveta para depois esquecer. Vasculhei algumas fotos de papel grosso que trazia imagens amareladas. Fotos de bubbee e zaide jovens. Tirei a gaveta o lugar coloquei em cima do sofá e comecei a vasculhar aquelas imagens. Tinha foto de um homem de bigode sob o piano com uma banda de jazz. Cabelos lisos pretos, mas bagunçados, terno com a gravata meio torta e um sorriso frouxo. Estava escrito 'Ezra Jansch e banda' atrás. Então esse era o meu bisavô? O que morreu de cirrose? Talvez fosse impressão, mas achei que papai se parecia um pouco com ele. Zaide jovem era um tipo rústico, meio brucutu, mas bonito.

Havia uma foto do senhor Weiz jovem junto com bubbee. Cabelo bem penteado, terno alinhado, magro, mas o sorriso cínico já estava lá. Ele aparecia ao lado de bubbee jovem, acho que antes de ela ter papai. Ela era linda. Continua a ser. Mas o senhor Weiz não era. Era um feio bem vestido e rico. Olhei atentamente para aquela foto e imaginei como seria caso ela tivesse ficado com ele e não com zaide. Ela seria mais feliz? Meus pais teriam se conhecido? Eu existiria? Santana com certeza existiria. Pelo que sei da história de minha mãe com meu pai ainda em Cleveland, acredito que os dois teriam se apaixonado e gerado Santana do modo tradicional.

Às vezes bubbee passava a impressão de que o amor da vida dela não era zaide, mas o senhor Weiz pelo jeito que ela falava dele e por tudo que fez para ajudá-lo a colocar minha irmã numa situação de que não poderia se libertar. Tentei imaginar o que seria da minha irmã caso ela não tivesse sido praticamente obrigada a seguir a carreira que zaide e o senhor Weiz quiseram. Talvez ela tivesse se esforçado mais naquela audição em Nova York para a montagem experimental de Songbook. Talvez ela tivesse virado uma artista como eu. Santana sempre foi uma dançarina não talentosa, mas segura, e a voz dela... eu adoro o timbre dela. É lindo.

Havia uma foto de papai ainda criança. Sorri em ver que ele também foi um moleque magricelo, como nós. A foto era colorida, mesmo que meio desbotada. Ele usava uma camiseta curta que deixava aparecer o pé da barriga seca, estava fazendo careta e usava calça boca de sino. Ah, os anos 1970. Havia outra foto dele, em que estava mais sério. Deus me perdoe, mas ele estava muito parecido com o senhor Weiz. Que zaide nunca ligasse os pontos.

Fiquei com saudades de papai, mais do que normalmente sinto.

"Rachel!" – bubbee me surpreendeu – "O que está fazendo?"

"Achei essas fotos dentro da gaveta. Desculpe, bubbee, sei que não deveria bisbilhotar. Mas é que estava procurando o lápis e a borracha para consertar um erro no arranjo que estou trabalhando e Shay disse que tinha guardado na gaveta. Só não disse qual. E quando eu abri e vi essas fotos, fiquei curiosa."

Ela passou a mão no meu rosto.

"Ei, filha. Está tudo bem. Essas fotos não são um segredo" – pegou uma do pai dela e olhou com admiração – "Ele era muito bonito. Minha mãe faleceu quando eu era ainda criança e ele me criou de um jeito inusual, na noite. Ia para a escola de manhã e fazia minhas tarefas de casa na cozinha dos bares em que ele trabalhava com a banda de jazz" – pegou outra foto de ela com o meu bisavô e divagou – "Tive de amadurecer cedo. Larguei a escola antes mesmo de fazer a high school fui tocar jazz. Era o meu ganha-pão. Meu e do meu pai. Coisas maravilhosas aconteciam na noite. E muitas ruins também."

"Coisas ruins aconteceram com a senhora? Fora aquele negócio com o... você sabe quem."

"Algumas. Mas eu não quero falar disso. Ficaram no passado" – ela pegou outra foto, desta vez uma em que ela estava posando com papai e zaide numa ponte em frente a um rio – "Niagara falls. 1972, eu acho. Foi a primeira vez que nós saímos de Nova York para uma viagem a passeio. Isso aconteceu dois anos antes de Joel pegar o empréstimo com o pai de Caleb para abrir as fábricas em Cleveland... nos tirar de Nova York foi a melhor coisa que seu avô fez para a família."

"Acha mesmo?"

"Tenho certeza. Fui a primeira a apoiar a mudança e aquele foi um momento muito feliz para mim."

"Por quê?"

"Oportunidade de recomeçar, Rachel. Em alguns momentos da vida, a gente precisa disso."

A vida de bubbee não deve ter sido fácil e era nesses momentos que entendia porque ela não era a avó mais amorosa do mundo. Quer dizer, comigo ela era, mas não me lembro de ter visto uma troca de amor genuíno entre meus avós. Lembro que ela sempre foi muito amiga de papai, era sempre amorosa com ele. Mas fora isso, sempre foi uma pessoa que não se deixava envolver. Minha teoria atual é que os dois estão velhos demais para um processo de separação.

"Onde está zaide?"

"Lá em cima, descansando."

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – bubbee acenou – "A senhora já pensou em se separar de zaide alguma vez?"

"Por que essa pergunta agora?"

"Mera curiosidade. Mas tudo bem se a senhora não quiser responder."

Bubbee me encarou com os suaves olhos verdes e balançou a cabeça.

"Joel foi o homem que me salvou."

"Mas ele foi o homem que mais amou?"

"Sou uma velha, Rachel. Com problemas de uma velha. O meu objetivo agora é viver bem junto com meu marido até quando Deus permitir."

Ela não respondeu a pergunta e achei por bem não insistir. Voltei a olhar uma foto dos três. Papai era tão jovem e pequeno. Ainda assim eu podia reconhecer o amor que ele sempre proferiu a mim e à minha irmã. Então coloquei as fotos de volta na gaveta e a coloquei de volta na estante. Quando me virei, bubbee estava sentada ao piano olhando a minha partitura.

"Está errada" – insisti. Bubbee sabia ler aquilo muito bem e poderia dizer que estava errada sem ao menos tocar. Abri as outras gavetas e encontrei o estojo com canetas, lápis e borracha. Fechei os olhos quando bubbee começou a tocar.

"Não está ruim. Mas há uma grande margem aqui para melhorar."

"Não sou uma boa instrumentista."

"Deveria ter insistido mais com seu pai para colocar você e sua irmã nas aulas de piano. Santana consegue ser pior, justo ela que é tão boa com matemática. Música também é matemática e precisão." – ela voltou à postura austera.

"Ela diz que não toca direito porque é canhota."

"Bobagem! Não toca porque teve preguiça. O mesmo vale para a senhora" – começou a tocar algo em cima da base que fiz – "Conheço esse refrão. É de West Side Story. Não conheço o resto. Você escreveu?"

"É um mashup de I Fell Pretty com Unpretty, uma música pop antiga."

Bubbee continuou a tocar, mas reparei que ela inseria coisas novas.

"Talvez você possa ir por este caminho" – fez um arranjo e continuou a tocar com a habitual espantosa naturalidade – "Cante para ver como fica."

Senti a nova melodia e comecei a cantar em cima.

"_My outsides look cool/ my insides are blue/ everytime i think i'm through/ it's because of you/ i've tried different ways/ but it's all the same/ at the end of the Day/ i have myself to blame/ i'm Just trippin'_" – dei uma pausa – "Ficou ótimo bubbee."

"Por que não aumenta um tom? Acho que está baixo para você."

"Está no tom de Quinn. Minha proposta é gravar um dueto com ela."

"Posso perguntar a razão de tal letra?"

"Não ando me sentindo a mais bela das mulheres com esse barrigão, com a necessidade de ir ao banheiro com mais freqüência e os pés que incham" – bubbee soltou uma gargalhada que me desconcertou.

"Isso parece ser algo inerente a todas as mulheres, minha querida. Eu te entendo. Mas posso garantir que você é uma grávida muito bonita."

Sorri e dei um beijo no rosto da minha avó. Estávamos a tanto tempo ali que me espantei quando Shayenne nos avisou que o almoço estava pronto. Foi só ela dizer que meu estômago apertou. A torta vegetariana estava perfeita.

Quinn chegou em casa mais cedo. Eram três da tarde quando vi o portão da garagem se abrir para a entrada do Audi. Minha esposa parecia cansada e imaginei que sim, uma vez que ela saiu muito cedo e o ritmo de filmagens era intenso. Da porta da varanda do quintal, eu a vi entrar na casa da piscina. Decidi ir até lá. Encontrei minha esposa deitava na cama com os braços abertos e os olhos fechados. Os pés para baixo, pois não tinha ainda tirado as sandálias.

"Dia difícil?"

"Filmamos a cena da perseguição. É tudo por hoje. Ai minhas pernas!"

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. Então sentei-me na cama.

"Com fome?"

"Não. Comi um sanduíche e algumas frutas no set."

"Deu tudo certo, ao menos?"

"Deu sim. É que a cena de hoje exigiu mais atenção e preparo da equipe. E o sol está tão forte que estou passando mal. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça."

"Água e aspirinas então" – peguei o medicamento e o entreguei para a minha esposa, que agradeceu prontamente – "Bubbee e eu trabalhamos naquela música" – disse casualmente.

"Oh! Ficou bom?"

"O arranjo está excelente. Acho que poderemos gravar uma mostra hoje e mandar para Tony."

"Tudo bem" – ela sentou-se na beira da cama e tomou o remédio.

"Não parece animada."

"A temática não me agrada tanto assim. Sobretudo por causa das razões que te levaram a ela. Você é linda, Rach. É uma grávida linda."

"Lembra quando você estava grávida e Mercedes invadiu a apresentação das cheerios para cantar Beautiful no ginásio de McKinley? Ela perguntou quem já se sentiu gordo e você foi a primeira a levantar a mão?"

"Sim?" – ela disse com cautela.

"Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo e ainda assim, até mesmo você, tem dias em que está de mal com o espelho, insatisfeita com a própria imagem."

"Bom, eu estava grávida e eu fui uma garota gordinha. Você deve se lembrar disso."

"Eu estou grávida, Quinn."

"Óbvio."

"Então você deveria entender. Já esteve lá."

Quinn parou por um instante e franziu a testa. Então ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. Em algumas horas, e após alguns ensaios, gravamos como foi possível com bubbee ao piano e Quinn e eu fazendo o dueto. Enviei o arquivo para Tony e a resposta veio em quinze minutos.

"**Rachel Berry, você acabou de me mandar uma jóia. Mal posso esperar para trabalhar os outros instrumentos em cima deste arranjo e gravar**" – Tony

Meu segundo disco ainda nem começou a ser gravado, apesar de eu trabalhar em cima das composições, e ao que parecia, encontrei o carro-chefe. O hit. De todas as vozes poderosas que já trabalhei, foi alguém com voz doce e pequena que mais amei cantar em parceria.


	42. Junho de 2020

**20 de junho de 2020**

**(Santana)**

Deixei o meu corpo cair sobre o de Johnny. Estávamos suados, rindo um para o outro e merecedores de uma boa e rápida ducha após uma grandiosa performance. Mas não antes de recuperar um pouco da força em minhas pernas. Acho que deixei de senti-las temporariamente. Sim, foi bom desse jeito. Nada como estar de bem com a vida.

"Acha que está pronto para outra rodada?" – provoquei.

"Isso não é um comportamento aceitável de uma princesa."

"O quê?"

"Matar o marido assim."

Começamos a rir e nos beijamos. Só então retirei-me de cima de Johnny e deitei-me ao lado dele para poder fazer do peito do meu marido o meu travesseiro.

"O que te fez ficar com toda essa energia e logo aqui?"

"Com vergonha?" – provoquei.

"Está longe de ser a primeira vez que fizemos amor aqui, ainda assim..."

"Talvez eu tivesse um motivo bem cruel, mas ele se perdeu depois que a gente começou a fazer gostoso" – consultei o meu celular – "Olha só, são duas horas da manhã! E eu nunca estive tão relaxada."

"Chuveirada para dormir?"

"Chuveirada para dormir" – afirmei.

E dormi bem. Como dormi. Mas não demais. Estava tão habituada a acordar sempre as seis e meia da manhã que o meu organismo parecia que tinha um despertador interno que me fazia abrir os olhos no mesmo horário, nem que eu fosse tirar um cochilo noutra hora, mas despertar às sete era sagrado. Vesti a minha calça Adidas já surrada e coloquei uma camiseta com estampa dos Ramones. Vesti o meu tênis e saí para correr um pouco pelo quarteirão. Preferia a bicicleta, mas na ausência dela, não me importava em correr entre as ruas residenciais e suburbanas de classe média com seus gramados bem cuidados e casinhas bem pintadas. Nada de desdém. Eu gostava. Cresci num ambiente assim e me sentia confortável. Corri cerca de 40 minutos acompanhada do meu marido e voltei para casa. Quer dizer, a casa dos meus pais.

"Bom dia" – Rachel nos cumprimentou com voz irritada assim nos cruzamos na sala.

"Dormiu bem, Ray?"

"Vai à merda."

Dei um soquinho no ar. Era maldade, uma baita maldade que tinha feito. Mas era divertido descontar a vez em que estava sem meu Johnny, recém operada da vesícula, praticamente presa na casa da minha irmã, e ter de ouvir a comemoração delas pela gravidez por três dias seguidos. A vingança é um prato que se come frio. Mas eu não tenho culpa que os nossos quartos ficam lado a lado na casa dos meus pais, ali meio isolados e perto da garagem. Estávamos todos reunidos porque minha mãe aproveitou as férias, e o fato de Rachel estar em Ohio, para realizar um chá de fraudas. Aproveitei a ocasião para tirar alguns dias de folga. Johnny e eu pegamos o carro e fomos dirigindo de Nova York até Columbus. Era gostoso pegar a rodovia no verão. Deixamos Nova York debaixo de um pé d'água monstruoso e chegamos a um Ohio ensolarado. Era bom.

Passei pouco mais de um mês sem ver a minha irmã em pessoa e levei um susto quando eu cheguei na casa dos meus avós para levá-la a Columbus à pedido dos meus pais. Quinn estava finalizando as filmagens e só poderia aparecer no dia do chá. Ela traria bubbee junto, que também não veio antes para não deixar zaide tanto tempo assim sozinho junto com a empregada. Aproveitei a ocasião para conversar meia hora com ele. A saúde me preocupava muito. Achava que ele estava perdendo a vigor muito rápido após a aposentadoria, o que não era bom. Zaide foi o tipo do homem que trabalhou a vida inteira, desde criança, e agora que parou, por mais que bubbee tente colocá-lo em atividades de lazer, não era a mesma coisa. Esperava passar pelo menos um dia inteiro por lá antes de voltar para Nova York. Não sei se a minha irmã agüentaria uma viagem de 700 km naquele estágio da gravidez, mas, de qualquer forma, estávamos disponíveis para trazê-la de volta. Não sei se seria saudável. A barriga tinha crescido um monte e estava mais pontuda, na minha opinião. Rachel estava com o rosto mais redondo, estava mais pesada e, sério, foi preciso fazer uma parada no caminho entre Cleveland e Columbus para ela fazer xixi.

Tomei uma rápida chuveirada para tirar o suor do corpo e continuei a vestir roupas simples, de ficar em casa. Dei bom dia para minha mãe e papi a caminho da cozinha. Beth estava se arrumando para passar o resto do fim de semana na casa de uma amiga. A mãe da garota supostamente deveria pegá-la ainda pela manhã.

"O senhor está muito liberal, papi" – comentei enquanto passava cream cheese no meu waffle – "Quando eu era criança, tinha de implorar para dormir na casa de Britt. Mas com Beth está tudo certo?"

"Quem disse que ela não implorou?" – ele sorriu.

"Conhece a procedência dessa garota, pelo menos? Os pais são direitos? Eu não deixaria Beth sair assim pelo fim de semana."

"O que não?" – ela reclamou – "Eu já tenho idade para dormir na casa das minhas amigas."

"O quê? você é uma pirralha de sete anos."

"Nove anos!" – ela berrou ofendidíssima e eu comecei a rir do quanto era fácil irritá-la. Parecia que quanto mais Beth crescia, mais ela adquiria certas birras. Ou talvez fosse o sinal da aproximação da adolescência. Nossa! Adolescência! Hoje, essa palavra me soa terrível. Devo estar ficando velha mesmo. Já vou ter até sobrinha.

"Santana, você podia ir até ali comigo para pegar as encomendas para o chá de berço da sua irmã" – minha mãe praticamente ordenou.

"Eu?"

Shelby fez uma cara que eu decidi que melhor seria não enfrentar. Acho que era coisa de ser mãe. Não sei. Rachel começou a fazer umas caretas assim também, tão iguais à de Shelby que me assustava. Depois do café, e de um pequeno beijo nos lábios do meu marido, lá estava eu no banco de passageiros junto com minha mãe a caminho de uma lojinha nos arredores do campus da OSU.

"O que vamos pegar?" – perguntei.

"Salgadinhos, algumas lembrancinhas, cupcakes. É de uma moça realmente talentosa."

"Quem vem mesmo?"

"Algumas colegas minhas da OSU, vizinhas, minha mãe, Judy, sua tia Maria e sua prima Daniela. Também convidei alguns de seus colegas de Lima, e a irmã de Quinn, mas só quem confirmou presença foi Tina."

"Tina? A gente sequer fala com Tina."

"E daí? Ela se prontificou a vir."

"Fala a verdade. A senhora só arrumou esse tal chá para exibir Rachel. Parece mais uma reunião de senhoras que eu nunca vi que vão trazer uma frauda em troca de ver uma atriz de verdade engravidada por outra mulher. Deve ser muito exótico."

"Santana!" – minha mãe não cansava de gritar meu nome, ao que parece.

"O quê? Desculpe, mas é verdade."

"Você tem a mania de me julgar sobre tudo que faço e isso me deixa de saco cheio, sabia?" – ela disse brava – "Parece que tudo que eu faço tem algum plano diabólico por trás e muitas vezes me pergunto qual a razão disso tudo? Eu sei que agi muito mal na ocasião que forcei a barra para me aproximar de você e Rachel. Também sei que vocês ficaram feridas quando recusei a proposta de casamento do seu pai pela primeira vez. A única vez que senti você ao meu lado foi quando pedi para me ajudara convencer seu pai a sair daquele hospital sugador de almas."

"E deu no que deu. Meu pai deve um infarto!"

"Sinceramente eu não entendo o que possivelmente há de errado. Para tudo você me critica. Eu te amo e amo a sua irmã. Por que eu faria algo que poderia possivelmente explorá-las ou prejudicá-las?"

Fiquei em silêncio. Ela estava mesmo brava comigo.

"Desculpe" – virei minha cabeça para a janela e fiquei em silêncio.

"As vezes você é tão parecida comigo que me assusta. Rachel é fisicamente parecida comigo, mas você tem muita coisa do meu gênio e as vezes penso se é isso que faz você me rejeitar."

"Deixa de fazer drama, eu não rejeito a senhora, mãe. É que eu sou assim."

Ficamos em silêncio. A loja era mesmo bonitinha. A moça que nos atendeu era uma das sócias e a que fazia a parte dos artesanatos. A outra, que era uma amiga, fazia os quitutes. As encomendas já estavam a nossa espera e não demoramos mais de dez minutos para colocar tudo no porta-malas do carro e voltar para casa. Shelby ficou mesmo chateada comigo. Passamos na casa de Linda Corcoran. Desde que meus pais se estabeleceram em Columbus que Shelby ajudou a mãe dela a procurar uma casinha na cidade, porque assim ela poderia dar melhor assistência à mãe, que já tinha certa idade. Encontraram uma residência em North Linden que era um bairro com pessoas que tinham poder aquisitivo mais modesto. Ela passou a morar numa casinha pequena com um mezanino que seguia o padrão de várias outras casas do mesmo bairro. Era uma residência branca, sem graça, sem árvores, mas com um pequeno jardim e o tradicional gramado.

Tocamos a campainha e eu fiquei na expectativa. Era a primeira vez que entraria na casa de Linda Corcoran. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, ainda não conseguia chamá-la de avó. Rachel ainda tentava, mas eu deveria ser mesmo muito cabeça dura. Linda era mais presente na vida de Beth. Ela atendeu com um sorriso constrangido porque ainda estava se preparando para o banho.

"Nossa, se eu soubesse que Santana viria aqui, teria arrumado mais a casa. Oh, Shelby, por que não me avisou?" – disse de um jeito simplório e até submisso.

"A casa está ótima" – forcei um sorriso. Era verdade. Tudo estava aparentemente no lugar. Tinha trocado tão poucas palavras com Linda Corcoran que acho que poderia contar as frases nos dedos. Também não conseguia chamá-la de avó mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Era horrível, mas eu simplesmente me esquecia dela. E ela era minha avó de sangue.

"Eu me enrolei e não pude tomar um banho, mas se puderem esperar dez minutinhos?"

"Claro, mamãe. Tome o tempo que precisar" – ela disse com suavidade. Como se fizesse todo o esforço para não agredi-la de forma alguma. Eu sabia das histórias por alto e Linda Corcoran teve uma vida complicada nas mãos de um marido opressor.

Minha mãe ainda estava chateada comigo. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão sem dirigir uma palavra a mim. E eu ali sem saber como me mexer. Havia alguns porta-retratos na estante que mostravam que Linda Corcoran tinha mesmo uma família. Era natural a minha curiosidade em checar as imagens impressas, tradicionais. Havia uma foto da família Corcoran. O meu avô tinha cara de ser um sujeito duro. Era branquelo, americano típico. Vi que minha mãe tinha alguns dos traços dele. Linda tinha descendência latina, podia dizer. Minha mãe adolescente era igual Rachel, exceto pelo formato da mandíbula e o nariz. Talvez os olhos, porque os da minha mãe eram esverdeados e os da minha irmã eram castanhos, como os de Linda Corcoran. Se colocasse fotos das duas lado a lado, teria de prestar atenção para diferenciá-las. Thomas Corcoran era um meio termo entre os pais. Seria um homem interessante se não fosse tão escroto. Queria distância dele.

Havia foto dos meus pais e Beth. Uma foto com Beth sozinha. Uma foto com Shelby e Thomas adolescentes, eu acho. E também uma foto minha e de Rachel. Uma que tiramos ainda em Lima, pouco antes dos nossos pais se mudarem. Shelby provavelmente a deu de presente. Havia uma foto de Thomas com uma moça e um adolescente.

"Seu irmão tem um filho?" – perguntei.

"Tem. Bennie. Só o vi umas três vezes. Ele deve ter uns 20 anos hoje, mas a gente pouco o viu porque ele e Gabriele moram em Missouri."

"Gabriele é a mãe?"

"Sim. Thomas e ela nunca se casaram, mas eles meio que convivem nesse rolo até hoje."

"Como eu nunca soube disso?"

"Você por um acaso pergunta sobre o meu lado da família?"

Minha mãe tinha um ponto. Silenciei-me mais uma vez com vergonha pela minha falta de interesse. Sempre fui tão Berry e tão Lopez que por vezes me esquecia que também era Corcoran.

"Onde posso tomar um copo de água?" – queria sair um pouco daquela sala, de perto da minha mãe.

"Há um filtro na cozinha. Mamãe sempre tem uma bandejinha com copos em cima do balcão."

Acenei e andei até o cômodo ao lado. A cozinha era tão bem organizada como a sala. Também igualmente simples. Havia imãs coloridos na geladeira que prendiam uma lista de compras, uma receita de bolo e uma lista com telefones. Peguei um copo azul e me servir com a água. Lavei e coloquei o copo no lugar. Espiei o quintal pela janela da cozinha. Era pequeno e dividido com os moradores da casa da rua de trás. Tinha alguns brinquedos espalhados e dois varais. Provavelmente o vizinho da outra casa tinha filho pequeno.

"Santana!" – ouvi minha mãe.

"O quê?"

"Pega o bolo que está aí na geladeira para a sua avó."

Bolo? Quando abri a geladeira, lá estava ele, confeitado com glacê branco e rosa com os dizeres: Michelle. Era bonitinho. Não sabia que Linda Corcoran fazia esse tipo de coisa. Peguei o bolo com cuidado. A bandeja de vidro em que ele estava posto facilitava o transporte. Linda estava pronta, mas acredito que ela terminaria de arrumar o cabelo lá em casa. Talvez colocar uma maquiagem? Coloquei o bolo com cuidado no espaço do porta-malas e pegamos o caminho de volta. Por respeito, deixei Linda ir no banco do passageiro da frente, ao lado da filha dela. Shelby mal estava falando comigo, de qualquer forma.

Chegamos coincidentemente no mesmo instante em que bubbee e Quinn estacionavam no espaço da garagem que bloquearia um dos carros. Minha cunhada voltou a cortar o cabelo daquele jeito mais curto, acima dos ombros. Fazia tempo que ela estava com o cabelo comprido e achei que a mudança fez bem. Bom que houve o encontro porque assim Quinn pode manobrar e deixar o carro atrás do carro da minha mãe, que disse que não sairia mais por hoje. O carro do meu pai não estava lá. Ele deve ter ido comprar as bebidas com Johnny, conclusão que tirei ao ver apenas Rachel saindo de casa com o vestido longo e soltinho de grávida. As mulheres da casa começaram a arrumar a sala para receber os convidados. Eu, por culpa ou vergonha, procurei dar atenção especial a Linda.

Tudo ficou muito bonitinho. Colocamos as lembrancinhas com "Chá de fraudas da Michelle" escrito num cartãozinho. Minha irmã estava feliz com tudo, com a presença de Quinn, que deve ter escapulido das filmagens só para estar ali, com a consideração da minha mãe. Minha culpa por ter questionado as intenções se agravou.

Os homens da casa trouxeram as bebidas (Beth já tinha ido para a casa da amiga, o que era bom porque aquela festa não era de criança, apesar de celebrar a chegada de um bebê), e depois do almoço, deram uma desculpa para sair de casa. Acho que papi ia mostrar a Johnny coisas dos Buckeyes na OSU. Talvez pegariam um cinema. Qualquer coisa que os mantivesse o resto da tarde fora de casa. A mulherada começou a chegar trazendo pacotes de frauda descartável. Um monte deles. Tina veio junto com a garota Marley. E Judy, e Daniela com o filho de colo, e tia Maria. Também chegaram três colegas da minha mãe e mais três vizinhas.

"A gente não tem certeza se poderemos ir a Nova York quando você tiver minha neta" – minha mãe discursou – "Sei que Judy está em alerta para pegar o primeiro avião, mas a data provável do nascimento da minha primeira neta vai coincidir justamente com o início do planejamento do novo semestre na OSU e você sabe como é a agenda do seu pai. É possível que a gente vá a Nova York com alguns dias, talvez algumas semanas de atraso para conhecer Michelle, por isso achei importante oferecer esse chá de fraudas para Rachel. assim posso curtir um pouco da minha garotinha antes de ela parir."

"Parir. Que palavra gentil, mãe!" – revirei os olhos diante de algumas risadinhas de algumas das mulheres.

"Mas não é isso que vai acontecer?" – ela me encarou desafiante – "Sua irmã vai parir. Essa coisa de dizer que vai dar a luz é puro eufemismo para aquilo que a gente passa."

"Nisso eu preciso concordar com Shelby" – Judy balançou o dedo indicador e algumas das convidadas acenaram em concordância.

"Está aí uma experiência que eu não faço questão de passar tão cedo" – olhei ao meu redor e percebi que eu era uma das poucas pessoas que não tinha tido a experiência. Quer dizer, minha irmã estava ali na expectativa de parir, mas eu e talvez a garota Marley éramos as únicas que nunca tiveram um filho na barriga – "Só vou pensar em fazer filhos quando chegar aos trinta" – elaborei melhor – "E Johnny concorda em esperar mais um tempo."

"Cuidado Santana" – Rachel disse maliciosa – "Porque do jeito que vocês fazem, podem ter uma surpresa" – senti o meu rosto corar com as risadas – "É um martírio ter um quarto ao lado do da minha irmã."

"Quem vê assim, até pensa que você e Quinn são duas santinhas" – resmunguei – "E eu estava me vingando, ok?"

"E elas começaram de novo..." – Quinn revirou os olhos – "Não quero nem saber o que aconteceu desta vez."

"Vamos mudar de assunto?" – Shelby bronqueou – "Há memores no recinto" – ela apontou para o filhinho de Daniela.

"E suas avós, Rach!" – Quinn complementou um pouco incomodada.

"Ora querida!" – Bubbee segurava um copo de suco de forma elegante, como sempre. Mal acreditava que ela estava próxima dos 80 anos: tão lúcida, tão firme... ainda tocava piano – "Não há nada que vocês digam aqui que eu não tenha visto ou que não saiba."

"Bubbee!" – soltei um gritinho.

"Trabalhei muito tempo tocando piano na noite para ajudar meu pai quando tinha apenas 14 anos em uma Nova York em ebulição cultural e comportamental. Convivi com muitos jazzistas que faziam parceria com meu pai. Vi coisas que até o diabo duvida. Não só naquela época, mas depois também. Nenhuma conversa suja me impressiona ou choca" – tive de aplaudir de pé.

Há um lado forte e até mesmo sacana que sempre admirei em bubbee. A gente tinha algumas diferenças não muito bem resolvidas por causa de toda história que envolveu o senhor Weiz e o jeito com que ela manipulou as coisas para que ele me prendesse na arapuca para assumir os negócios, mas, convenhamos, ela passou por muitos maus bocados e era admirável como ela se manteve de pé.

Depois deste bate-papo inicial, as pessoas continuaram a falar e eu me distraí. Pela primeira vez me dei conta que estava tocando música ambiente suave, praticamente engolida pelo som das vozes e pelos risos. Preferi prestar atenção nas pessoas do que propriamente interagir na conversa. As vizinhas e as amigas da minha mãe eram cordiais e às vezes liberavam pequenos detalhes pessoais aqui e acolá entre conversas casuais. A garota Marley, que de certa forma era penetra na festa apesar de estar com status de acompanhante de Tina, falava das canções que escrevia e também do namorado Jake. Acho que ele era o cara que tocou guitarra junto com Johnny no dia da reinauguração do teatro. Minha prima e tia Maria davam mil e um conselhos sobre como cuidar de crianças, Quinn abraçava Rachel com carinho boa parte do tempo e por vezes as duas trocavam pequenas carícias.

Assim passou o tempo até servirmos o bolo feito por Linda Corcoran, que estava uma delícia, diga-se de passagem. As vizinhas e as amigas da minha mãe foram as primeiras a irem embora. Depois Tina e a garota Marley se despediram. Tia Maria e Daniela, com o meu pequeno primo, também disseram que era momento de pegar a estrada. As duas foram seguidas por Judy Fabray, ou melhor, Penn. Acho que bubbee ficou com pena do olhar de cachorrinho abandonado de Quinn e decidiu passar a noite. Tudo poderia se arrumar numa casa como aquela, como, por exemplo, eu ceder o meu quarto para ela e dormir com Johnny em cima do tapete fofinho do porão.

Rachel ganhou bastante pacotes de fraudas, Cada convidada levou dois, três, o que garantiria um estoque para os primeiros meses de vida da minha sobrinha. Provavelmente teria de levar tudo isso de volta à Nova York, já que estava de carro. Era coisa a se pensar para daqui a três dias.

A mulherada se reuniu na cozinha, sempre o melhor lugar da casa. Rachel estava muito satisfeita com a consideração da minha mãe em organizar tal evento para ela. Que tudo estava bonito. Entendi que não foi por vaidade e mais uma vez me arrependi das coisas que disse pela manhã.

"O bolo estava divino, Linda" – bubbee elogiou – "Você deveria pensar em vender doces sob encomenda."

"Só não dê o negócio para Santana administrar porque ela vai transformar isso numa indústria" – Quinn me provocou e eu mostrei minha língua, como faz uma criança.

"Eu já vendi muito bolo" – Linda disse humildemente – "Quando fiquei viúva, foi o que fiz para pagar as contas. A pensão que recebo do Estado não dá para muita coisa, então tive de me virar para pagar as contas. Fazia bolos, tortas doces e salgadas, o que o cliente encomendasse. Hoje Shelby e Juan me ajudam, mas até a pouco tempo, eu ainda trabalhava fazendo minhas encomendas."

Não sabia deste detalhe. Percebi que sabia absolutamente nada a respeito daquela mulher. Talvez ela fosse muito mais forte do que aparentava.

"Vou passar a noite no seu quarto, Santana?" – Bubbee perguntou.

"Vai sim" – Shelby ordenou – "Rachel não pode sair da cama dela, mas você e Johnny podem perfeitamente usar o saco de dormir."

"Não se esqueça de trocar o lençol, bubbee" – Rachel disse olhando diretamente para mim.

"De fato não é prudente usar os mesmos lençóis de um jovem casal" – ela ponderou com elegância.

"Ainda mais porque esse jovem casal não dormiu esta noite" – Rachel ainda estava bronqueada – "Aliás, o que o Johnny fez contigo para você ser tão vocal?"

"Ele tem um pênis lindo e bem durinho" – provoquei. Bubbee começou a rir, apesar da perplexidade das demais – "Mas é claro que você não sabe o que é isso."

"Engana-se, minha cara."

"Ah, claro, me esqueci que Quinn tem o hábito de usar certos acessórios."

"Meninas!" – Shelby gritou.

"A juventude é assim querida" – bubbee sorriu.

"Sei disso, Sarah, mas há coisas que a gente não precisa saber sobre nossos filhos. E não é que eu não entenda, ou seja uma pudica, mas essas duas abusam. Por que acha que eu fiz questão de colocar os quartos delas isolados do resto? Quando essas duas iam passar os feriados na casa em Lima com seus respectivos, em alguns dias os barulhos eram um tanto quanto exagerados. Se bem que entendo de onde elas herdaram tanta energia ao julgar pela minha química com o pai delas."

"Mãe!" – Rachel e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vocês garotas deveriam se orgulhar disso" – minha mãe se portou como se estivesse falando algo trivial. As demais aplaudiram a atitude dela para nosso constrangimento maior – "Já que gostam tanto de se gabar. Se eu começar a falar do seu pai, tenho certeza que vou fazer o cérebro de vocês duas explodir."

"Mãe!" – gritamos mais uma vez e ela abriu um sorriso vitorioso. Sim, ela ganhou a guerra. Seguimos adiante.

"Eu sempre senti que vocês dois iriam terminar juntos de alguma forma" – bubbee se manifestou depois de um bom tempo em silêncio. Todas voltaram a atenção para o que ela teria a dizer.

"Como assim?" – minha mãe ficou curiosa.

"Foi do jeito que ele olhava pra você enquanto estava grávida das minhas netas. Não sei se você se lembra do dia em que fui visitar vocês a revelia de Joel."

"Sim" – minha mãe confirmou – "Você levou a torta de morango mais deliciosa que comi até hoje."

"Não me julguem erroneamente, porque sempre tive a certeza de que Juan sempre foi um bom marido para o meu Hiram. Eles se amavam, eram companheiros e cúmplices. Hiram sempre comentava que Juan era seco demais contigo, que respeitava, mas te evitava no período em que você foi morar com eles. Certo dia eu apareci para uma visita ao meu filho e o flagrei te olhando por certo tempo enquanto você estava ouvindo música pelos fones de ouvido e cantando alto e dançando com aquele barrigão enorme de gêmeas. Juan te olhava com tanto amor e admiração, que temi imediatamente pelo casamento do meu filho" – e olhou para minha mãe – "Agradeci por você ter planos longe de Ohio. De ir embora para Nova York logo depois de se recuperar do parto. Se você ficasse, tinha certeza que criaria problemas para os dois. Hiram fazia qualquer coisa por Juan e eu não queria imaginar a tamanha desilusão do meu filho caso Juan te escolhece."

"Eu sempre achei Juan tão bonito e atraente..." – minha mãe confessou – "Hiram era o cara legal. Juan sempre foi mais sério, compenetrado. Até hoje é assim. Faz parte do charme dele" – ela abriu um sorriso sonhador – "Achava que médicos eram os seres mais inteligentes e importantes do universo porque eles salvavam vidas. Mas eu não sei se ele me escolheria, Sarah. Juan é um homem muito honrado e orgulhoso da própria honestidade. Naquela época, eu tentei ficar com ele. Estava encantada, talvez apaixonada. Mas ele não traiu Hiram."

"Oh não querida. Como você estava enganada. Nunca vi Juan olhar para meu Hiram da mesma forma em que ele olhou para você naquele dia. Na verdade eu só vi a intensidade daquele olhar se repetir com outras pessoas uma única outra vez na minha vida."

"Quando?" – Rachel perguntou.

"No seu casamento, querida. Quando Quinn te recebeu no altar. Eu não estava tão satisfeita assim em te ver repetir os seus pais. Não queria que você sofresse as mesmas provações que meu Hiram e Juan passaram. Mas então observei vocês se olhando no altar. Fazendo seus votos... entendi que tudo daria certo, que vocês duas estariam firmes para atravessarem juntas as mais diversas tormentas."

Rachel e Quinn trocaram olhares e sorrisos amorosos. Rachel levantou-se da cadeira e deu um beijo no rosto de bubbee. Eu era testemunha o relacionamento delas, talvez a principal, e o que minha avó disse era verdade: as duas se amavam de verdade. Conseguiram manter um relacionamento firme e forte apesar das brigas, distâncias, discordâncias de pensamento, e até de uma separação. Elas superaram barreiras que derrubariam muitos outros casais. Sinceramente, por mais que ame Johnny, não sei se o meu casamento sobreviveria com a mesma quantidade de provações que essas duas passaram. Rachel e Quinn merecem alguns prêmios pelo exemplo que são.

"Talvez você não tenha prestado tanta atenção assim, bubbee!" – Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era verdade, não poderia ficar para trás – "Há pessoas aqui que amam muito seus respectivos maridos."

"Ora Santana!" – bubbee gesticulou para que eu me aproximasse – "Isso não quer dizer que você não ame seu marido ou que não terá uma relação duradoura. Se o seu Johnny não correu até agora, há uma chance enorme de que não vai correr nunca mais!" – Rachel disparou a rir.

"A senhora ainda vai viver por muito tempo para mudar certos conceitos sobre mim, bubbee!"

"De forma alguma. Você é uma mulher fantástica, Santana. É uma das pessoas que mais admiro neste mundo. Não mude sua essência."

Foi a minha vez de ir até bubbee para beijá-la no rosto e reservar a ela um abraço apertado e amoroso. Meu pai e Johnny chegaram pouco tempo depois e beliscaram o que restou dos comes e bebes do chá de fraudas. Shelby pediu para que nos acomodássemos enquanto iria levar Linda Corcoran de volta para casa. Fiz questão de me despedir dela com um abraço apertado e um beijo no rosto. Linda não esperava o meu gesto, mas o sorriso agradecido dela foi o suficiente para mim. Arrumei o meu quarto para acomodar bubbee por uma noite (ela e Quinn voltariam para Cleveland logo pela manhã), troquei os lençóis e a deixei em paz para o cochilo. Johnny e eu iríamos nos virar no porão. Mas antes, subi as escadas depois colocar o meu pijama e bati de leve na porta do quarto dos meus pais.

"Entre!" – papi gritou.

Entrei devagar, com um pouco de receio. Encontrei os dois sentados na cama, encostados na cabeceira. Papi via um programa esportivo na televisão e minha mãe estava de óculos com um livro em mãos.

"Mãe, posso falar contigo um minuto?"

"Claro" – ela se levantou e me encontrou no pequeno hall que fazia a conexão do quarto deles, com o de Beth – "O que foi, Santana?!"

"Queria pedir desculpas pelo que disse hoje de manhã. Nada daquilo é o que realmente sinto, ok? Acho a senhora uma pessoa incrível."

Minha mãe simplesmente afastou o cacho dos meus cabelos no meu rosto e me deu um beijo. Então me deu um abraço afetuoso.

"Você sempre será minha pequena rebelde de grande coração" – disse no meu ouvido.

"Obrigada."

"Agora vá fazer companhia para o seu marido."

Acenei e desci as escadas e depois outro que dava acesso ao porão. Johnny já tinha arrumado tudo para nós e curiava a coleção de discos os meus pais, dos três porque muita coisa ali era herança de papai. Nos deitamos nos sacos de dormir armados em cima do tapete fofinho e dormimos abraçados. Só dormimos. E foi o que classificaria de grande noite.


	43. Julho de 2020

**27 de julho de 2020**

**(Quinn)**

Santiago fez um ótimo trabalho nas filmagens. Ótimo mesmo. Provou que pode ser um grande diretor de arte. Lógico que cometemos nossas falhas, mas no geral, foi um grande trabalho. Luis ainda não sabia ao certo a data de lançamento do filme, mas para Sundance do próximo ano era improvável. Ele tentaria o festival de Tribeca, que acontece mais adiante e alguns dos europeus antes de aproveitar a data de lançamento que poderia ser em outubro, de acordo com a distribuidora. De qualquer forma, o trabalho está feito e foi bem feito. Agora a etapa de pós-produção está nas mãos dos montadores, dos editores, do pessoal de efeitos gráficos. Eu só vou comparecer no estúdio eventualmente quando solicitada para fazer digitalmente as correções de luz. Mas geralmente isso fica como uma das etapas da edição.

Durante as filmagens, Santiago me propôs montar um escritório junto com ele. Fiquei relutante sobre o assunto porque tínhamos uma ótima relação e essa coisa de sociedade era o tipo da coisa que costumava estragar boas amizades. Dividir um endereço comercial, por outro lado, funcionaria melhor do que montar uma firma juntos. Assim, teríamos um espaço para trabalhar sem necessariamente termos obrigações profissionais um com outro. O acordo que teríamos em comum era o contrato de locação e o aluguel. Eu já tinha compromisso para filmar em setembro com Robert Richardson na direção de fotografia. Eu seria primeira assistente de câmera. O curso que fiz com ele alguns anos atrás surtiu bons frutos e agora que estava representada por uma agência, e com o currículo que acumulei, os trabalhos surgiam com mais fluidez. Esse era um trabalho meu. Assim como Santiago tinha alguns pequenos trabalhos firmados até o final do ano. Claro que eu faria propaganda dele e ele de mim para termos oportunidade de trabalharmos na mesma produção. Por hora, isso só seria possível nos projetos da produtora do Luis Segal.

Santiago e eu procuramos imóveis dentro do nosso orçamento em Manhattan. Não conseguimos encontrar algo razoavelmente satisfatório porque os preços na ilha estavam cada vez mais astronômicos. Ou você pagava uma boa bolada para ocupar um lugar pequeno ou arcava com um escritório nesses prédios-espeluncas infestados de barata e ratos e cheios de atividades criminosas ocorrendo no interior (não que isso não aconteça num arranha-céu caríssimo). Procuramos no Bronx, em Nova Jersey. Até que decidimos procurar no Brooklin e no Queens. Achamos o espaço interessante na 681 Grant Street, no Brooklin. Não era distante da ilha e a localização satisfazia: tudo que precisávamos fazer era pegar a Williamsburg Bridge e seguir.

O espaço era bom o suficiente para que eu tivesse a minha saleta e Santiago a dele. Nada excepcional, mas seria positivo que cada um tivesse o próprio canto. Na sala comum, por assim dizer, ficaria um canto com sofá, café, filtro de água, e a mesa da secretária que ainda iríamos contratar. Manter alguém ali dentro depois de tudo montado seria fundamental para profissionalizar ainda mais o espaço.

"Se a gente fechar o contrato nesta semana, poderemos depois combinar como decorar o lugar. É interessante mantermos o lugar bem arrumadinho se a gente pretende fazer daqui um espaço profissional, que possamos trazer pessoas e ter reuniões."

"Sinceramente, Tiago, essa é a sua área. Desde que seja algo que não nos onere muito, por mim, tudo bem."

"Tenho alguns lugares baratos por aqui no meu catálogo de pesquisa. Vou ver se vejo algo bom o bastante e que esteja dentro do orçamento."

"Pode ser" – desconversei – "Quando vai ser mesmo aquela produção do curta?" – Santiago fechou a direção de arte de um curta-metragem sobre um dogwalker que se apaixona por uma menina que tem alergia a pelo de cachorro. A produção era de um recém formada na NYU que ele conhecia e resolveu apoiar o projeto recebendo a base do sindicato. O que era pouco dinheiro.

"Mês que vem. Já tenho algumas idéias e alguns esboços."

"Nada mal."

Caminhei até a saleta que seria o meu espaço e comecei a imaginar onde colocaria minha mesa, a instalação do meu computador, colocaria algumas fotos minhas na parede, teria a minha estante com objetos relacionados ao cinema e á minha carreira. Talvez teria uma gaveta com chave para guardar alguns equipamentos, como uma máquina fotográfica e filmadora. Sei que tinha o espaço na minha casa em que dividia com o estúdio de Rachel, mas ter um lugar para ir trabalhar era muito melhor do que simplesmente esperar em casa. Acho que me acostumei com esse tipo de rotina na Bad Things e não conseguia mais pensar em estabelecer rotinas caseiras por tempo prolongado. De fato precisava de um espaço só meu, nem que fosse só para passar um pedaço da manhã ou da tarde.

"Podemos chamar o corretor para agilizar as papeladas" – o pobre homem esperava na calçada em respeito ao nosso pedido em conversar em privado no próprio lugar para sentir o ambiente.

"Vamos fazer isso mesmo, Fabray?"

"Por que não, Tiago? Não e que a gente esteja montando uma produtora e nos atando um ao outro numa sociedade maluca e desgastante. A gente já morou um ano juntos e fizemos bem. Não seria mal se a gente dividisse algo assim outra vez."

"Verdade, não é? A gente sempre fez uma ótima dupla."

"Nas tristezas e nas alegrias" – trocamos sorrisos – "Falando em alegria, Tiago, será que você poderia adiantar as coisas sozinho? Rachel entrou naquela fase de que pode dar a luz a qualquer momento e eu não me sinto confortável em deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo."

"Quem diria que você vai ser pai... Sempre fico impressionado. Você realmente mandou ver, Fabray."

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca, embora prefira o termo mãe, em vez de pai. E eu já fu mãe antes, Tiago. Se esqueceu?"

"É, mas desta vez aposto que é diferente" – abri um sorriso para o meu amigo.

Era sim. Esperar Michelle era uma experiência completamente diferente do que foi esperar Beth. Eram situações e circunstâncias completamente diferentes. Beth foi um feliz acidente. Michelle foi altamente discutida e planejada. Beth envolveu uma situação de pânico, uma fase difícil na minha vida em que me vi completamente só, sem família, apesar o apoio dos meus amigos, em especial daqueles do coral de McKinley. Michelle veio para aumentar a minha família com Rachel, o amor da minha vida. Mas o que não é diferente e a minha felicidade pela existência de Beth e Michelle.

"Você até que está tranqüila nesses dias" – Santiago observou.

"Escondendo bem a ansiedade. Na verdade eu estou entrando em pânico. Acho que está demorando muito."

"Relaxe Fabray. Vai dar tudo certo."

Acenei. Santiago e eu descemos até a calçada e nos encontramos com o corretor. Cumprimentei mais uma vez o homem e o deixei com o meu amigo para que ele pudesse fechar o negócio. Não estava de carro. Este ficava na garagem, de plantão para servir a Rachel em qualquer eventualidade. Por isso fui andando a uma floricultura que tinha no quarteirão ao lado, ao lado da descida para a estação do metrô. Comprei meia dúzia de rosas vermelhas para substituir as flores. Não era de levar flores a Rachel, mas desta vez me deu vontade. Era uma intuição. Um sexto-sentido. Sei lá. Não sei explicar. Rachel era a senhora do sexto-sentido, mas eu tinha os meus momentos.

Entrei no táxi. Estava ansiosa para chegar em casa e encontrar minha mulher. Rachel estava fragilizada, ansiosa e com receio. Vivia pensando caraminholas sobre algo dar errado no parto e me fez até prometer que se houvesse uma situação em que tivesse de escolher entre ela e Michelle, que eu optaria por nossa filha. Quanta bobagem. O táxi atravessou a ponte e logo sentimos o pesado trânsito de Manhattan. Passava de meio dia e fazia um calor dos infernos naquela época do ano. O carro parou no engarrafamento e o motorista imediatamente se comunicou com outros pelo rádio.

"Aconteceu um acidente na 6th e parece que alguns bueiros explodiram na Browey por causa desta onda de calor" – o motorista procurou explicar – "Posso pegar um trajeto alternativo, para fugir da 6th, mas não será possível até a gente vencer essa retenção por causa da Browey."

"Tudo bem."

"Ouve música senhora?"

"Só não coloque country ou um heavy metal."

"Nem oito e nem 80" – o motorista sorriu. Escolheu uma estação de músicas dessas que estavam nas paradas da Billboard.

A música ajudava a distrair um pouco. Peguei o meu computador e comecei a olhar alguns arquivos referentes à produtora. Coisas como agenda e propostas. Meu celular tocou. Rachel.

"Oi, Rach!" – atendi com um sorriso.

"_Quinn... a minha bolsa estourou. Onde você está?_" – Rachel parecia controlada. Fui eu quem começou a entrar em pânico.

"Eu... eu... eu estou no engarrafamento... Rach, está bem? Está calma?"

"_Estou sentada em toalhas no meio do nosso closet. Engarrafamento?_"

"No cruzamento com a Bowery..." – olhei para o motorista – "Moço, por favor, minha esposa vai dar a luz..."

"Olha, eu sou solidário, mas não posso passar por cima dos carros! É fisicamente impossível." – lógico que não, embora eu desejasse.

"Rachel!" – voltei a falar ao telefone tentando esconder o meu nervosismo – "Bena não deveria estar contigo?"

"_Eu a dispensei hoje porque ela precisava resolver problemas pessoais._"

"Você o quê?" – gritei. Ótimo, essas coisas só acontecem no pior momento.

"_Desculpe..._" – ouvi a voz dela mais fragilizada. Passei a mão no rosto e procurei me acalmar. Tinha de pensar em qualquer coisa.

"Rach... está tudo bem. Vamos resolver isso. Eu não vou conseguir chegar aí agora. Eu quero, mas estou ainda longe de casa. Vou tentar alternativas. Só me dê cinco minutos."

"_Certo_" – desligou o telefone.

Respirei fundo e procurei contar até dez para me acalmar. Precisava respirar, ser racional apesar de querer entrar em pânico. Alguém tinha de chegar até Rachel e levá-la até ao hospital. Voltei ao telefone.

"_O que foi Quinn?_" – Santana atendeu – "_Seja o que for, fale depressa porque_ _estou prestes a entrar numa reunião._"

"A bolsa da Rachel estourou e eu estou presa num engarrafamento. Não tem como tentar ir para lá?"

"_Droga! O quê? A bolsa?_" – foi a vez dela ficar desnorteada – "_Ray está só?_"

"San... me ajude" – respirava fundo para não entrar em desespero.

"_Certo... certo... temos de ter calma... eu... eu... vou tentar ir para lá. Mas estou longe, Quinn. Johnny... Johnny está na Madison, no escritório do editor dele. Ele está mais próximo..._"

"Eu ligo para ele" – desliguei o telefone e imediatamente procurei pelo nome dele na minha agenda. Estava tão trêmula que eu não conseguia enxergar direito as informações na tela do celular – "Johnny?" – gritei ao telefone.

"_Quinn? Não, aqui é Josh_" – Só faltava ligar para o cretino do empresário da minha mulher por engano.

"Desculpe... foi engano..."

"_Você não parece bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa com Rachel?_"

"Ela vai dar a luz e eu estou num engarrafamento."

"_Oh, que droga... estou em Los Ang..._" – desliguei na cara dele. Não teria como ajudar.

Procurei visualizar melhor a lista na tela para tocar em cima do nome correto. Johnny. O telefone tocou umas quatro vezes antes de ser atendido.

"_Alô? Quinn?_"

"Está ocupado?"

"_Estou no meio de uma reunião com o meu editor... Aconteceu alguma coisa?_" – ele não ia servir. Desliguei o telefone.

Precisava pensar em mais alguém relativamente próximo e que estava na cidade. Quem? Santiago estava no Brooklin. Kurt? O escritório da revista em que ele trabalhava ficava em Tribeca, igual a Weiz Co. Ele também estava longe. Brittany? Ela não ia ajudar na coreografia de uma off-Broadway? Talvez estivesse na ilha.

"_Oi Quinn!_" – ela atendeu com a jovialidade de sempre.

"Britt, onde está?" – falei com certo desespero. Torci para que não estivesse em casa. Ela mora no Brooklin: ainda mais longe.

"_No teatro. Vou ensaiar uma coreografia daqui a pouco. Por quê?_"

"Britt, presta atenção. Rachel está sozinha em casa e precisa de ajuda para ir ao hospital... a bolsa dela estourou e eu preciso..."

"_Estou a caminho_" – Brittany entendeu tudo de primeira? Pelo menos ela poderia ajudar a colocar Rachel num táxi e ir para o hospital.

"Obrigada!"

Desliguei e retornei a Rachel.

"_Quinn!_" – ela parecia mais ansiosa – "_Estou começando a sentir contrações mais fortes._"

"Rachel, presta atenção. Brittany está mais próxima e está a caminho. Ela vai te ajudar a ir ao Mt. Sinai... mas por favor: me avise assim que ela chegar."

"_Ok... Quinn..._"

"O que foi?"

"_Vai dar certo?_"

"Tudo vai dar certo, ok? Nossa menina está chegando!"

"_Queria que estivesse aqui comigo._"

"Eu sei, Rach. Eu quero o mesmo mais que tudo neste mundo" – olhava para a janela do carro. O trânsito parado. O calor. A cidade parecia lenta, estranha. E aquela agonia na minha garganta. O peso no estômago. A vontade de chorar – "Só quero que fique calma. Britt está chegando e eu vou direto ao hospital."

Rachel fez todo o pré-natal no hospital Mt. Sinai. Era lá que o dr. Picoult trabalhava. Todo histórico de Rachel estava lá. Tudo estava organizado. Seria uma bobagem, logo o ápice do processo, mudar de planos.

"_Quinn..._" – ouvi Rachel gemendo através do telefone. Meu coração que já estava em cheque disparou ainda mais – "_Vem depressa. Eu não sei se vai demorar muito..._"

"Eu vou correr!"

"_Eu te amo..._" – Rachel desligou o telefone.

Em todo este tempo o carro avançou pouco. Era desesperador Nova York parar logo quando todas essas coisas estavam acontecendo. Comecei a sentir uma pressão estranha no peito, uma reviravolta no meu estômago. Estava ficando enjoada. Estava quente e ar condicionado do táxi parecia não funcionar direito. Rachel estava sentindo contrações, minha filha iria nascer a qualquer momento e eu ali presa naquele engarrafamento. Começou a bater um desespero, um pânico.

"Moço. Quero descer."

"Mas a gente já vai conseguir sair da Bowery."

"Quanto foi a corrida?" – não o escutei direito.

"Sete dólares!" – dei uma nota de dez dólares, peguei minhas coisas e saltei ali mesmo, no meio do trânsito lento.

Olhei para a cidade e por alguns instantes percebi que estava desorientada. Simplesmente não conseguia me localizar. Eu precisava de uma estação do metrô. Ia descer. Mas simplesmente me perdi. Era com se estivesse tendo uma vertigem no meio de uma situação que parecia mais uma piada de mau-gosto. Desci um quarteirão e dobrei a esquina. O trânsito ali também estava difícil, mas não totalmente parado.

"Moço!" – perguntei a um lojista. Estava ofegante – "Onde é a estação mais próxima?"

"É só atravessar a pista" – e apontou para a placa sinalizadora.

"Claro... claro!" – estava me sentindo ridícula.

"Está bem, senhora?"

"Estou. Preciso ir... obrigada."

Atravessei a pista em local inapropriado, me arriscando na lentidão do trânsito. Um carro bateu em mim. Forte. Me desequilibrei, meu tronco caiu sobre o carro, mas não cai no chão, no asfalto. Talvez o motorista tenha me chamado de burra, bêbada ou maluca. Talvez me chamou de tudo isso e um pouco mais. Não conseguia perceber. Apenas passei a mão na perna que sofreu a pancada. Sabia que doeria como um inferno assim que o sangue esfriasse e a adrenalina baixasse. Paciência. Desci na estação. Onde estava o cartão do metrô? Vasculhei na bolsa e não encontrava. Conseguia, no entanto, achar a bolsa de moedas. Paguei por um cartão individual e passei pela roleta. Mal ouvi o celular tocar. Rachel! meu coração disparou mais uma vez e eu não sei quanto iria suportar esses picos.

"Rach!" – disse sem ao menos ver o nome no visor.

"_Não, Quinn. Aqui é Brittany. Só para avisar que estou perto do seu prédio e devo chegar até Rachel em uns cinco minutos. Mt. Sinai, certo?_"

"Certo... certo... obrigada Britt."

Agradeci aos céus. Ao menos Rachel não estará sozinha. Tentei respirar um pouco em meio a uma multidão. Estava quente. Tinha minha bolsa. Meu celular estava em mãos. Percebi que esqueci as flores no táxi. Meu vestido estava sujo por causa do quase atropelamento. Minha perna sentia o impacto, mas a dor ainda era suportável. Eu sabia que ficaria roxo. Talvez preto. Não me importava. Precisava chegar até Rachel e Michelle. Tinha que dar tempo. Tanto planejamento. Tantos sonhos. Queria estar com ela no parto. Tinha de estar.

Passava a mão na minha testa. Estava suando. Estava muito quente. Um metrô se aproximou da estação. Não lembrava direito quais linhas teria de pegar até chegar ao hospital. Eu só andava pela linha vermelha. Era a que usava para trabalhar na Bad Things. A linha vermelha não passava ali e nem ia para o hospital. Qual era a linha mesmo?

"Preciso de ajuda" – praticamente sussurrei para uma mulher que passava ao lado. Ela parou e me olhou com desconfiança.

"Sim?"

"Preciso ir para East Side. Qual linha eu pego?"

"Oh, querida, você vai ter que voltar uma estação e andar até a linha verde. Então você chega até lá. Aqui você vai para o Queens."

"Certo... certo... obrigada."

Eu não sei se ia conseguir. Eu não sei se era a angústia de tentar chegar, o calor, a pancada. Nada fazia muito sentido. Mas peguei novamente as escadas para ir ao outro lado dos trilhos. Só sei que precisava. Meu telefone vibrou. Não vi quem era. Apenas atendi.

"Sim?"

"_Quinn? Onde está?_"

"San?"

"_Óbvio. Onde está?_"

"No metrô."

"_Sério? Eu também. Está no vagão?_"

"San... acho que preciso de ajuda. Não estou bem."

"_Ok. Onde exatamente você está?_"

"Bowery. Recuando uma estação... eu acho"

"_Você acha?_"

"Preciso pegar a linha verde. Na Bowery. Perto da ponte... preciso voltar uma estação para pegar a linha verde."

"Quinn, preste atenção. Preciso saber exatamente que estação está e para onde vai. Respire e procure por placas informativas" – procurei fazer o que Santana me mandou. Olhei ao meu redor e encontrei um mapa.

"Estou indo para a estação Spring St."

"_Faça isso. E quando chegar à estação, me espere. Eu vou te alcançar._"

"Ok. Obrigada."

Onde Santana estava exatamente eu não sabia. Só que era grata por tela estar disposta a fazer isso por mim. Respirei fundo, peguei o metrô e voltei uma estação. Mais três minutos e estava na minha parada. Uma multidão desceu comigo. Era uma conexão de passageiros para uma linha e outra. Lá em cima o trânsito engarrafava. No subsolo uma multidão andava. E eu ali suportando, mancando. Onde Santana poderia me encontrar? Tinha um diner na estação. Minha perna doía. Precisava me sentar. Fui até o pequeno restaurante. Água... precisava de água. Estava quente.

"Água, por favor."

"As geladas acabaram. Serve natural?"

"Pode ser!"

Paguei pela garrafinha de água mineral e tomei uma golada. A água estava quente, mas servia. Era melhor que nada. Meu telefone tremeu.

"San?"

"_Não, Quinn. É Brittany. É para avisar que acabamos de chegar ao hospital e Rachel está dando a entrada no quarto, mas ela está impaciente. Está vindo?_"

"Ela está bem?"

"_Está sentindo algumas contrações fortes, mas está bem. É assim mesmo. O médico vai checar como está a dilatação dela, mas acho que temos algum tempo pela frente. Quando vai chegar?_"

"Logo... diga a Rachel que chegarei logo..."

"_Ok!_"

Desliguei o celular. Onde estava San? Procurei na multidão, mas não conseguia identificar rostos. Isso me agoniava. Estava quente. Meu celular tocou de novo.

"Britt?"

"_Não. É Santana. Você não checa mais o seu celular? Onde está?_"

"No diner. Minha perna está doendo."

Desligou o celular. Fiquei olhando a multidão. Não reconhecia rostos. Apertei a minha bolsa contra o meu peito. Estava insegura, com dores. Estava quente. Meu único consolo era de que Rachel estava segura. Alguém colocou a mão no meu ombro. Olhei para a pessoa. Ao menos aquele rosto de executiva eu conhecia bem.

"Parece que você vai cair a qualquer momento se já não estivesse sentada" – Santana estava preocupada.

"Acho que eu fui atropelada num engarrafamento..." – levei a minha mão a minha perna. Não era só ela que estava doendo. Meu corpo todo.

Santana ajoelhou-se na minha frente e levantou um pouco o meu vestido. Fez cara feia.

"Vem" – ela pegou minha bolsa e depois passou o braço na minha cintura – "Tem sorte Fabray que estamos já a caminho do hospital. Só não chamo uma ambulância porque ela nos levaria para o hospital errado."

Começamos a andar devagar até a estação verde. Meu corpo doía. Estava quente. Mas Santana estava comigo, o que era um alívio. Deixei que ela me conduzisse. Tinha certeza de que me levaria até Rachel. Pegamos um vagão. Santana pediu para alguém me ceder um lugar. Um homem se levantou e eu tomei o lugar dele.

"Só não desmaie!" – Santana me encarou e segurou minha mão.

Permanecemos assim durante todo o trajeto: de mãos dadas e ela me olhando com atenção. Um misto de preocupação com encorajamento. Minha filha estava para nascer. A sobrinha e afilhada dela estava para nascer. Rachel sentava sentindo as dores que uma vez eu já senti. Não era fácil. É como se o seu corpo fosse rachar em dois. O relógio passava e eu sentia vontade de chorar. Meia hora de trajeto.

Meu telefone tocou, mas Santana o tomou de mim. Talvez estivesse falando com Brittany mais uma vez. Talvez fosse Rachel. Mas eu estava chegando. Faltava pouco. Estava quente.

"Ela está bem?" – perguntei assim que Santana desligou o celular.

"Só está sendo Rachel. Encoste aí e respire. A gente está quase lá."

Fechei os olhos. Procurei respirar fundo e manter a consciência, apesar do bafor dentro do vagão. O ar não estava sendo efetivo. Mas era a minha filha. Era Rachel. De jeito nenhum que eu iria desmaiar apesar do calor, da dor. Fui atropelada num engarrafamento no dia em que a minha filha nasceria. Eu poderia gargalhar desta história na semana que vem.

"Vem!" – Santana me deu a mão. Forçou para que eu me levantasse e passou o braço na minha cintura novamente enquanto eu me apoiei nela.

A multidão estava menos intensa naquela estação. Senti meu coração se apaziguar pela proximidade. Subimos as escadas em direção à superfície. Estação da 103 St. O hospital estava próximo. Trajeto que faria com facilidade em circunstâncias normais. Ainda era capaz de andar devagar, com muito sacrifício. Ainda estava quente.

"Táxi" – Santana gritou para um motorista próximo para a minha surpresa. O carro parou em nossa frente. Santana imediatamente abriu a porta para que eu entrasse – "Hospital Mt. Sinai" – ela ordenou.

"Cê tá brincando?" – o motorista olhou para trás.

"Parece que estou brincando?"

Sem escolhas, o carro começou a mover. Desta vez em trânsito livre. De fato era ridículo tomar um táxi para aquela distância. Pouco importa. Logo avistamos o hospital e o motorista parou em frente e Santana sequer perguntou o valor da "corrida". Deu uma nota de dez dólares para o taxista e descemos.

Meu coração disparou. Rachel estava ali. E Brittany. E Michelle logo estaria. Santana continuou andando devagar comigo, com o braço na minha cintura. Entramos. O ar condicionado. O calor foi dissipando, mas ainda tinha de me esforçar para permanecer firme. Chegamos até ao balcão.

"Estamos aqui por Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray. Ela está em trabalho de parto e a esposa dela, Quinn Fabray..." – apontou para mim – "precisa visitar um pronto-socorro."

"Não!" – protestei – "Não posso perder isso, San. Minha perna que se dane. Preciso ver Rachel, moça!"

A recepcionista do hospital nos olhou curiosa. Pegou nossos documentos e depois fez um telefonema.

"Quarto 308" – entregou duas etiquetas – "O médico vai explicar tudo que precisarem. Talvez até olhe o seu machucado."

Agradeci. Estava mesmo rezando baixinho por ter conseguido chegar. Santana me largou por um momento no meio do corredor a caminho dos elevadores. Foi um pouco mais à frente e pegou uma cadeira de rodas.

"Senta! Assim a gente chega mais rápido."

Obedeci. Santana praticamente correu pelo corredor até chegar aos elevadores. Tivemos sorte em pegar o ascensorista à espera. Era até ridículo pensar nesta forma: sorte. Ao chegarmos no andar indicado, Santana arrancou comigo na cadeira de rodas como se eu estivesse participando da largada de uma corrida de carros. Passamos pelos corredores em velocidade semelhante. Algo que, de certa forma, me fez lembrar o dia em que tive Beth: dor, cadeira de rodas e alguém nervoso me empurrando numa velocidade inapropriada dentro de um hospital. Foi um alívio quando Santana parou diante de um dos quartos e abriu a ponta.

Encontramos Rachel de pé vestida com a camisola do hospital. Usava um chinelinho macio que compramos para esses primeiros dias e os cabelos estavam úmidos de suor. Brittany estava com ela. Aparentemente estava prestes a entregar um copo descartável com um pouco de água.

"Quinn!" – Rachel preocupou-se na hora – "O que aconteceu contigo?"

"Eu corri demais" – levantei-me da cadeira de rodas e andei até a minha esposa procurando não mancar muito. Minha perna doía muito. Mas já não estava tão quente – "Como está?"

"Ela está me maltratando!" – Rachel fez biquinho – "Minhas contrações estão mais..." – ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos – "... freqüentes. Daqui a alguns minutos a enfermeira vem de novo checar como está a minha..." – de novo ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Procurava engolir os gemidos de dor – "dilatação."

"Rach, você deveria se sentar" – aparentemente nada fugia da normalidade que era parir, como Shelby gostava de dizer. Isso não me impedia de ficar menos preocupada.

"Talvez você precise se sentar!" – ela falou ríspida e depois logo vi pelo olhar que se arrependeu da resposta abrupta – "O que aconteceu contigo, afinal? Você está um lixo."

"Longa história que não importa agora."

"Quinn, sem querer me meter, mas acho que você deveria passar uma água no rosto ou algo assim" – Brittany me aconselhou – "Tem um banheiro aqui."

Obedeci. Precisava mesmo jogar muita água no rosto e na nuca, tirar um pouco deste gosto ruim na minha boca. A água do hospital estava uma delícia, fria, o ar condicionado central funcionava. Minha perna doía. Mas tudo ficaria bem. Voltei do banheiro e observei Brittany ajudando Rachel a deitar-se. A missão dela foi cumprida: um favor pelo qual ficaria eternamente grata. Santana falava ao telefone. Seria mais ou menos a função dela ser nosso centro de comunicações. Por outro lado, não me importaria se ela simplesmente se sentasse e lixasse as unhas. Santana já tinha feito o bastante: literalmente me resgatou. A enfermeira entrou no quarto. Ficou surpresa com as duas pessoas extras. Talvez não fosse comum tantos em volta de uma garota em trabalho de parto.

"Vejo que você é mesmo uma garota popular, Rachel" – a enfermeira brincou.

"Irmã..." – ela apontou para Santana, respirou fundo e depois apontou para mim – "Esposa..." – Rachel estava bastante ofegante.

"Prazer!" – aproximei-me e estendi minha mão.

A enfermeira me cumprimentou rapidamente.

"A senhora está passando bem?" – acho que ela reparou no meu mancar.

"Só foi um acidente estúpido. Estou bem."

"Alguém deveria dar uma olhava nisso. Você parece estar sentindo muita dor."

"Primeiro o nascimento da minha filha. Depois eu... Depois é só um roxo."

A enfermeira acenou. Ela voltou a atenção à Rachel e fiz questão de acompanhar toda a ação de perto. Rachel dobrou os joelhos e afastou as pernas. Podia ver que estava tensa, suando, sentindo as contrações. A enfermeira levantou a camisola e olhou para a vagina da minha mulher, assim como ela deve fazer dezenas de vezes ao longo da semana naquele hospital com dezenas de mulheres diferentes. Que coisa deveria ser isso: olheira de vaginas.

"Parece que está chegando a sua hora Rachel. Vou chamar o doutor."

Rachel permaneceu deitada. Estava de olhos fechados tentando suprimir um grito. Gostaria muito de saber o que se passava na mente dela naquele instante. Segurei a mão.

"Lembre-se de respirar" – falei com gentileza, baixinho.

"Vai à merda, Fabray!" – ela soltou um grito. Nem me atrevi a encarar os outros dois rostos presentes no quarto – "A culpa é sua que tem um melão que está prestes a passar pela minha vagina e eu respiro se eu quiser!"

"Ainda bem que não serei eu a estar na sala de parto" – Santana gargalhou.

"Cala a boca, San" – ouvi Brittany bronqueando.

"Johnny está no hospital e nossos pais já estão sabendo que chegou a hora" – ela tomou o caminho da porta – "pedi para que eles avisassem Judy e nossos avós. Papi te mandou desejos de boa sorte."

"Aonde vai?" – perguntei.

"Ficar com meu marido e quem mais aparecer" – ela retornou e deu um beijo na testa da irmã – "Faça um bom trabalho, Ray. Traga esta Fabray de sangue judeu para o mundo!"

Enquanto Santana estava de saída, senti Rachel apertar ainda mais a minha mão. Mais uma contração. Já não tentava segurar os gritos. Fiquei em dúvida se tentava encorajá-la em troca de mais alguns insultos. Dr. Picoult apareceu. Falou comigo rapidamente e checou a dilatação mais uma vez e fez sinal positivo para a enfermeira.

"Preparada, Quinn?" – o médico sorriu para mim.

"A preparada não tem que ser eu?" – Rachel esbravejou.

"Permitimos mais um acompanhante."

"Britt!" – Rachel.

Não precisou dizer mais nada. Brittany correu para nos acompanhar. O médico e a enfermeira empurraram a cama para fora do quarto e nós andamos com eles alguns passos atrás. Antes de entrarmos numa sala. Pediram para que nós colocássemos roupas apropriadas e esterilizadas.

"Vamos colocar essa menina no mundo" – o médico sorriu para mim.

Entramos na sala e eu imediatamente tomei meu lugar ao lado da minha mulher. Segurei a mão dela, apesar de Rachel já estar gritando deliberadamente.

"Eu te odeio, Quinn Fabray!" – ela gritava com toda força dos pulmões – "Você me paga!"

"Vamos lá Rachel! Puxe mais forte!" – o médico a estimulava.

"Vai puxar a sua mãe!" – e gritava.

"Vamos lá, Rach!" – Brittany também a estimulava.

"Falta pouco, meu amor. Empurra!"

"Eu quero sair daqui! Me deixa ir embora..." – e gritava.

O suor escorria do rosto dela. A enfermeira estimulava. Todos nós. O médico estava posicionado, olhando a vagina dilatada da minha mulher e com as mãos à postos.

"Está coroando, Rachel. Mais um empurrão e acabou."

Rachel gritou como nunca. Apertou minha mão. O médico fez movimento de que capturava alguma coisa. Alguma coisa não. Alguém. Michelle. Rachel encostou-se contra a cama bem reclinava. Estava aliviada exausta. Olhei para Michelle. Pela primeira vez via a minha filha envolta de sangue e sebo. Ela começou a chorar. Era o som mais lindo do mundo. O médico levou minha filha até nós. Michelle chorava. Todos nós: Brittany e eu. Mas Rachel sorria. Ela ainda teria um trabalho menor pela frente para expulsar a placenta. Besteira. O mais importante ela já tinha feito e o resultado estava nos braços dela.

"Quer ter a honra?" – o médico me entregou a tesoura.

Bem que eu tentei segurar a tesoura, mas o meu corpo amoleceu. Ali estava o médico, Brittany, a enfermeira, Rachel segurando Michelle. A exaustão finalmente encontrou o meu corpo. Minha visão escureceu. Sequer senti o meu corpo bater no chão.

...

**29 de julho de 2020**

**(Rachel)**

"Ela se parece comigo!" – Santana segurava Michelle – "Definitivamente tem o formato dos meus olhos."

"Vai sonhando!" – Quinn reclamou.

Ela estava constrangida e mal-humorada por ter desmaiado na sala de parto. Foi um corre-corre. A enfermeira checou os sinais vitais da minha esposa ali mesmo no chão. Houve um princípio de pânico. O médico cortou o cordão e a outra enfermeira pegou Michelle dos meus braços. Enquanto o médico dizia que eu deveria puxar mais uma vez para expulsar a placenta, um segundo médico entrou na sala e levou a minha esposa dali. Graças a deus que Brittany estava naquela sala. Ela segurou a barra e fez de tudo para me manter focada, que Quinn desmaiou pela emoção. Quis acreditar em Brittany. Precisei acreditar nela. Foi o que me valeu.

Quinn foi atendida, recebeu medicações e soro na veia e também uma muleta para não forçar a perna machucada por alguns dias. Por sorte ela não quebrou nada, mas o hematoma estava muito feio e demoraria um tempão para sair. Teria de tomar alguns antiinflamatórios e analgésicos por alguns dias, além de se hidratar bem. Só sei que no final do dia, Quinn pôde ir até o meu quarto bem a tempo de me ver amamentar nossa filha. Recebi flores de Johnny e também do meu empresário e da minha assessora. Kurt me ligou. Disse que faria a delicadeza de me visitar em casa porque ele odiava hospitais desde o ataque cardíaco do pai dele. Lembro desta época. Foi mesmo terrível. Mike voltaria de Los Angeles no fim da semana e disse que veria me ver assim que chegasse.

Recebi ligações dos meus pais, avós, de Beth, do meu sogro, da minha cunhada, de Santiago, de Andrew, dos meus amigos de Hollywood e da Broadway. Gente como Amanda, Rom, Roger Benz, Alisha Glass, Paul Diano, Will Potter, Wilson Romanov, Andrew May e assim por diante. Porém não atendi todas as ligações. Quinn fez isso por mim. Josh Solano e Luis Segal prometeram uma visita em breve. Minha sogra estava com o voo marcado. Chegaria em Nova York hoje a noite.

Quinn estava com a perna comprometida em cima de uma cadeira, observado Santana passear com minha filha para lá e para cá no quarto do hospital. Estávamos na expectativa de ganhar alta ainda hoje, uma vez que eu e Michelle estávamos bem. Minha filha estava em perfeita saúde. Sugava forte o leite os meus seios (era mesmo filha de Quinn) e ganhou um pouco de peso. Era o suficiente para o médico nos liberar. Michelle já tinha um pediatra e consulta marcada em algumas semanas para ver se estava tudo bem. Por todos esses motivos, não havia razão para ficarmos mais um dia no hospital. Santana estava conosco naquele momento também por causa disso: ela nos levaria de volta para casa de carro já que táxi era um ambiente muito sujo e Quinn não poderia dirigir por alguns dias por causa da perna. Não à toa que Johnny faria o favor de buscar Judy no aeroporto.

Meus pais disseram que viriam a Nova York apenas na próxima semana para passar dois dias conosco. Pelo jeito que meu pai falava comigo ao telefone, imagino que ele deva estar ansioso, um babão. Shelby também estava feliz com a primeira neta. Mas ao menos eles conhecem a neta pelo celular. Meu pai me fez dar zoom nos pés e nas mãos para que ele pudesse contar os dedos.

Michelle Berry-Lopez Fabray, minha filha, era uma saudável menina de 50cm e 3,3 kg. Nasceu com uma penugem castanha na cabeça e temo que esta seja uma das poucas características físicas que ela herdará de mim: cabelos escuros. Claro que ainda não tínhamos certeza quanto a cor dos olhos, que poderiam ser castanhos como os meus, esverdeados como dos avós, ou cor de amêndoa, como da outra mãe. Mas o resto dos traços puxava mais para Quinn do que a mim. Era praticamente a filha da mãe. Eu seria a mamãe.

Michelle começou a reclamar nos braços de Santana e Quinn logo se empinou em alerta.

"Você está beliscando minha filha!"

"Desconfia, Fabray" – Santana mostrou a língua para a minha esposa e depois entregou Michelle a mim. Eu a aconcheguei contra o meu corpo e ela quietou-se mais – "Mitchel deve estar com fome. Mostre os peitos para ela, Ray."

"Mitchel?" – reclamei – "Ela mal tem dois dias e você já está colocando apelido na sua afilhada? E um horrível, por sinal?"

"Poderia ser pior. Eu poderia chamá-la de Mimi, Momô, Chelle" – e fez cara de pensativa – "Lelê ficaria legal."

"Não. Inventa." – juro que ouvi Quinn rosnando. Como se a minha Santy ficasse preocupada com isso.

"Mitchell é bacana. Lembra a Joni Mitchell, que você inclusive conheceu quando gravou aquele documentário sobre o folk de Nova York, não lembra?" – Santana, como sempre, tinha bons argumentos. Eu gostava da Joni Mitchell – "Nossa família tem a tradição de trazer referências musicais nos nomes. Barbra Streisand, Carlos Santana... Michelle é por causa da música dos Beatles. Então que mal tem mais uma referência?"

"Como Liza Minelli?" – provoquei minha irmã – "Não é mesmo Santana Liza?"

"Minha teoria é que papai entorpeceu a mente de papi quando isso aconteceu."

"Deixa de onda. Meu pai gosta da Liza Minelli. E minha mãe também, embora ela prefira Barbra, como eu."

"Discussão encerrada" – Santana disse com desdém.

Ouvimos batidas à porta. Era o Dr. Picoult. Ele verificou rapidamente como estávamos e nos deu alta. Hora de levantar o acampamento. Santana me ajudou a recolher o resto das nossas coisas do quarto do hospital. Foi rápido e fácil porque tudo estava mais ou menos no lugar. Santana pegou nossa mala e saiu na frente para dar baixa na internação, pagar algumas taxas e preparar o carro.

Quinn passou a mão pelos meus ombros e pegou as muletas e assim me acompanhou, lado a lado. Quando paramos no saguão a espera da chegada do carro à porta, sorri para a minha esposa. Ela tirou um pouco da manta que estava protegendo o rostinho da nossa filha. Michelle dormia com o dedo indicador nos lábios. Tão bonita. Tão pequena. Minha filha. Nossa filha. Tinha de me controlar para não chorar de emoção.

A porta do hospital estava diante de nós. Quinn beijou o meu rosto e tentou se aproximar mais de nós, apesar das muletas. Michelle em meus braços.

"Preparada?" – Quinn disse gentilmente.

"Vamos em frente."

Atravessamos a porta do hospital.


	44. Epílogo

**CONCLUSÃO SANTANA.**

O futuro é só no que consigo pensar. Continuo a viver no presente, mas tenho planos. Muitos planos. Lembro de quando era uma adolescente e quais eram minhas metas: sobreviver ao mundo cão, proteger as pessoas que amo, minha família, garantir o bem-estar de Brittany. Olhando para trás e da vida que todos nós desfrutamos hoje, penso que consegui cada um dos meus objetivos.

Eu não apenas sobrevivi. Eu vivi. Minha vida teve muitos episódios de melodrama, mas eu vivi e continuo vivendo. Não apenas sobrevivi. Não apenas passei pelo mundo. Construí a minha marca. Sim, eu posso fazer a diferença e procuro usar o poder que tenho em mãos da melhor forma possível. Isso me deixa muito feliz.

Descobri que é bom fazer planos para o futuro, traçar objetivos e lutar para chegar até eles, e dali traçar outros e fazer esse mundo girar. Para fazer o meu mundo girar. Mundo este que inclui minha família, que é preciosa. Minha irmã, que numa reflexão, cheguei a conclusão de que ela sempre foi, desde o dia 1, a minha melhor e maior amiga. Já a chamei de coisas horríveis. Talvez ainda a chame, mas Rachel é um dos meus pilares e eu sei que eu sou um dos pilares dela.

Tenho Johnny, o marido que amo, tenho Quinn, tenho Brittany, meus pais, todos que estão comigo nesta caminhada chamada viver. Sou feliz. Sou uma pessoa realizada. E ainda quero mais.

Eu sou Santana Liza Berry-Lopez, e essa foi a minha história.

...

**CONCLUSÃO QUINN.**

Se alguém com uma bola de cristal tivesse me dito para eu desencanar do destino um dia traçado pelos meus pais porque eu seguiria um completamente contrário, talvez eu tivesse feito isso. Sei que muitas das minhas angústias teriam sido atenuadas. Mas não foi assim e também não fico triste ou frustrada. As barreiras que tive de transpor foram duras, porém fundamentais para me tornar a pessoa que sou.

Não alguém duro e amargurado. Longe disso. Todas as minhas aflições serviram para que eu me tornasse alguém mais forte e determinada. Elas não impediram que eu pudesse amar e ser amada. E como eu amo!

Fui criada para ser a filha ideal, popular, bonita, líder, esperta, o ser humano capaz de atrair para si um marido socialmente destacado para assim me tornar uma esposa dedicada. Como seria infeliz se tivesse me rendido a isso. Ainda bem que podemos lutar contra certos determinismos e fazer uma história diferente. Hoje Fabray, pelo menos da minha parte, ganhou um significado novo. Gosto de pensar que o meu sobrenome significa perseverança.

Eu sou Quinn Berry-Lopez Fabray, e essa foi a minha história.

...

**CONCLUSÃO RACHEL.**

Lembro que toda vez que assinava o meu nome, colocava uma estrela dourada em seguida. Trata-se de uma metáfora. E metáforas são importantes. No caso da estrela, ela simbolizava o meu destino em ser uma grande atriz da Broadway. Para tal, montei planos muito bem definidos desde os onze meses: eu me destacaria no colégio com notas estonteantes, faria atividades extracurriculares, teria treinamento qualificado em dança, coreografia, dramaturgia e canto. Além disso, contei com um coral maravilhoso que me fez ser descoberta por um diretor respeitado no meio depois de vencer uma competição nacional.

Algumas coisas não saíram como o esperado porque a vida não é uma ciência exata em que você soma números para um determinado resultado. Passei por algumas provações em Nova York, fui demitida de uma peça. Achei que nunca conseguiria emprego num mês angustiante. Então o destino dá uma reviravolta e nos surpreende. Mesmo com algumas tormentas, numa me faltou trabalho.

A idade me fez descobrir que ser reconhecida pelo talento que se tem é maravilhoso. Melhor ainda, no entanto, é construir e cultivar uma família. Na minha adolescência, não dava tanta importância às pessoas que amava incondicionalmente. Na juventude achava que os meus biógrafos deveriam recolher depoimentos daqueles próximos para contar a minha história. Hoje acho o contrário: que meus biógrafos devem dar ênfase àqueles que amo incondicionalmente para entender todo o processo. Porque eles são parte indissociável.

Descobri que a coisa que mais desejaria contar aos meus biógrafos não foi os filmes que fiz, ou as peças que estrelei na Broadway. Não seria as fofocas das festas, dos amores, das controvérsias. A coisa mais importante de se contar é que, apesar de tudo, fui uma pessoa muito feliz.

Eu sou Rachel Berry-Lopez Fabray, e esta foi a minha história.

...

**EPÍLOGO**

**21 de julho de 2027**

Havia um pandemônio na sala, uma gritaria. Tudo culpa do videogame de última geração que Michelle ganhou de aniversário. A garotinha insistiu para montar o aparelho logo depois do café da manhã, com direito a ficar pulando feito uma coelhinha enquanto implorava para a mãe dela.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor, mãe!"

Quinn adoraria ser a mãe mais durona. Mas havia momentos em que ela se transformava numa moleca ao lado da filha. Principalmente quando se propunha a sentar no chão e brincar.

Michelle era uma garotinha bonita. Tinha os olhos expressivos e os cabelos castanhos escuros de Rachel, mas herdou os demais traços da outra mãe. A irmãzinha dela, Sarah – nome colocado em homenagem a Sarah Berry, a bubbee, que faleceu no ano seguinte ao nascimento de Michelle –, tinha apenas dois anos e meio. Fisicamente, ela era mais parecida com Rachel, mais miúda, de cabelos escuros e olhos cor de amêndoa iguais aos de Quinn. Mas tinha personalidade geniosa, ao ponto de Quinn por vezes chamar a própria filha de "Santaninha". Existia um balanço interessante entre a doçura de Michelle e a vivacidade da pequenina Sarah.

Compartilhando do momento em família estava Beth. Ela tornou-se uma adolescente muito bonita aos 16 anos. Tinha namorado na escola e gostava de conversar sobre planos para o futuro com Quinn. A adolescência de Beth aproximou mais as duas. A menina passou a ficar mais à vontade em discutir certas coisas com a mãe biológica justo por ela ser mais jovem que Shelby. Só não revelava que já era sexualmente ativa. Tinha um namorado há um ano e os dois perderam a virgindade um para o outro. No fundo, Quinn sabia, mas adotou a política de que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Beth passava algumas semanas das férias de verão com a mãe biológica, Rachel e as meia-irmãs. Assim também aproveitaria a festinha de aniversário de Michelle.

Shelby e Juan também estariam na festa e aproveitariam a escala em Nova York para embarcar para uma viagem às ilhas gregas. O casamento dos dois estava bem e o casal tinha a sabedoria de aproveitar a vantagem que a maturidade dava aos dois dentro de uma relação sólida. Os dois, como sempre, se hospedavam num hotel em SoHo e aproveitavam a ocasião.

Beth gostava das irmãzinhas e era assim que as chamava. Tinha chamego especial por Sarah, por ser a menor. Ela tinha outro irmão além de Michelle e Sarah: um garoto de cinco anos filho de Noah Puckerman. Apesar de ter a liberdade, Beth continuou afastada do pai biológico, apesar de procurar visitá-lo uma vez por ano.

As cinco se divertiam muito na sala do apartamento com um joguinho lúdico de guerra de bolas de neve. O objetivo era ir vencendo as turmas de crianças de diferentes bairros. Elas jogavam na sala grande do apartamento que seria desocupado em breve. Rachel e Quinn compraram uma casa grande, com gramado e quintal, em Nova Jersey e a mudança estava em curso.

Rachel também mantinha residência em Los Angeles. A declaração em que revelou ser gay e ter uma filha com outra mulher pode lhe ter tirado os potenciais papéis principais no cinema, mas não a privou de fazer bons trabalhos na televisão. Não se importava com isso uma vez que os grandes diretores tinham migrado para lá. A Broadway nunca a abandonou e era lá que Rachel esbanjava todo o potencial, em cima do palco. Fez protagonistas e a paixão que demonstrava em cima do palco lhe rendeu o primeiro Tony.

Oscar da família pertence a Quinn. Ela foi uma das raras mulheres a ganhar um prêmio da Academia de melhor fotografia pelo longa metragem produzido em parceria com Luis Segal e Santiago Follet. Os três, eventualmente, se uniram numa produtora. Santana foi destaque de uma das edições da Forbes figurando em uma lista dos empresários mais bem-sucedidos abaixo dos 30 anos. Ela assumiu a presidência da Weiz Co. aos 27 anos e conduz a empresa com pulso firme e humanidade. Santana cumpria mesmo o que pensava e prometia: teve o primeiro filho aos 30 anos. Gostou da experiência e estava grávida de cinco meses do segundo herdeiro. Por ser uma pessoa visada pelos bens que possuía, ela passou a tomar certos cuidados. Preocupava-se mais com a própria segurança principalmente depois que Brian nasceu. Odiava a ideia de faltar ao filho em idade tão tenra.

A Rock'n'Pano também prosperou, sendo que Tomiko se tornou gerente-geral da empresa e sócia minoritária. Ela se casou com Andrew Mascarenhas. Johnny continuou a escrever livros de reportagens e descobriu que o lugar dele não era na poesia ou nos romances, mas no jornalismo de autor.

Shelby começou a dirigir peças de teatro musical desenvolvidas pelos alunos da OSU. Eventualmente ela levou os alunos a fazerem uma curta-temporada na off-Broadway por meio de um convênio estabelecido com a NYU. Era uma professora muito prestigiada dentro da Universidade. Prestigiado também era Juan, que abandonou em definitivo a sala de emergência dos hospitais para ajudar a formar outros médicos tão competentes quanto ele. A pesquisa sobre diabetes que desenvolveu por anos teve avanços significativos e ele foi premiado por tal esforço. Um reconhecimento que lhe garantiu a aposentadoria.

Os outros Lopez também mantiveram suas vidas e o bom padrão de vida. A morte de Sarah Berry foi uma surpresa. Ela teve um AVC, ficou um mês internada em coma e não resistiu. Joel Berry morreu seis meses depois. Muitos dizem que foi por tristeza pela viuvez. Uma semana antes do de Joel ter o ataque fulminante que o mataria, Santana o visitou e os dois reafirmaram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Joel confidenciou que apesar de Santana não ser a neta de sangue, ela sempre foi a favorita, a maior realização da vida dele. Rachel nunca soube o teor de tal conversa. Linda Corcoran continuou a vida simples, mas contava com a ajuda financeira de Santana, que passou a visitá-la sempre que ia a Columbus.

Judy Penn casou-se pela segunda vez. Russell Fabray descasou-se pela segunda vez. Atualmente ele tentava salvar o escritório de contabilidade da falência. Frannie Fabray teve um filho antes de se divorciar. Ela mudou-se de Austin, Texas, e montou um escritório de advocacia em Little Rock, Arkansas.

Brittany continuou a trabalhar com dança e coreografia. Kurt ocasionalmente foi contratado como assistente editorial da Vogue. Foi o ápice da carreira dele. Mike teve uma terrível crise na carreira, mas conseguia se reerguer na Broadway ainda que em papeis menores e com a ajuda de Rachel e de outros colegas. Mercedes continuou a trabalhar como designer. Ela casou-se uma segunda vez e teve um filho. Julio casou mais duas vezes. O projeto de cultura comunitária de Tina, Finn e Marley cresceu o suficiente para que eles se tornassem referência em Lima. Finn casou-se com Marley após um romance complicado com direito a triângulos amorosos. Finn sempre gostou de drama e romances adolescentes. Os dois tiveram uma filha. Puck mudou de negócio e montou uma loja de instrumentos musicais em Detroit.

Mais cedo naquele ano Rachel recebeu um recado do segurança do teatro que um colega de Lima desejava entregar-lhe flores pela brilhante performance. Ela autorizou a entrada do tal colega. Era ninguém menos que Emma e William Schuester, que estavam de passagem por Nova York e decidiu assistir à montagem de "My Fair Lady", protagonizado por Rachel Berry.

Quantos aos outros que tornaram-se parte da vida de Rachel, Santana e Quinn, estes permaneceram firmes e fortes. Rom tornou-se astro de Hollywood e mudou-se em Nova York. Nunca quis se casar, mas teve um filho clandestinamente com a própria agente. Aos olhos do público, ele continua um solteirão cobiçado e irresistível para a mídia. Amanda casou-se com outro ator que, segundo as fofocas, não era uma pessoa conhecida pela fidelidade. Santiago continuava tentando se endireitar no aspecto romântico. Ele namorava por muitos meses e depois colocava tudo a perder. Quinn estava esperançosa de que o amigo e colega de trabalho na produtora pudesse se acertar com uma engenheira que ele namorava. Além de muito simpática, era uma moça do tipo "para casar".

...

"O bolo é de quê?" – Santana perguntou à irmã enquanto acariciava a própria barriga.

"Chocolate com morangos, claro" – Rachel respondeu enquanto ajudava a assistente do salão de festas a arrumar a mesa dos comes e bebes.

"Eu disse que queria de baunilha!"

"Michelle gosta de bolo de chocolate e de morangos! E o aniversário é da sua afilhada, Santy."

"Mas e os meus desejos? Estou com desejo de comer bolo de baunilha."

Rachel apenas revirou os olhos e ignorou a irmã gêmea.

As crianças se divertiam no outro salão em meio aos brinquedos alugados para o aniversário. Michelle monopolizou o pula-pula junto com mais duas amigas da escola. Pareciam até uma versão mirim do trio que um dia foi formado por Quinn, Brittany e Santana. A diferença é que elas não estavam unidas por interesses de popularidade, mas por pura amizade. As crianças menores tinham um espaço mais apropriado para aproveitar, como a piscina de bolinhas. Era onde estavam Sarah e Brian. Os primos sempre divertiam juntos, e as coisas permaneciam em relativa paz até a tempestuosa Sarah bater no tímido Brian. O fato curioso é que apesar de mandona, Sarah amava o priminho sete meses mais velho. Tinha uma foto dos dois juntos no porta-retratos ao lado da cama da Fabray caçula.

Beth conversava com Brittany e Johnny. Na ausência dos amigos e do namorado, era com essa geração mais velha que ela gostava de conversar e se divertir. A favorita dela permaneceu sendo Santana, menos na gravidez. Os hormônios em conflito da irmã mais velha não ajudavam na socialização.

"Espero que esses dois não estejam te deixando entediada" – Quinn se aproximou do grupo e abraçou a filha mais velha por trás.

"Não somos tão velhos e chatos" – Johnny resmungou.

"Talvez você seja um pouco" – Brittany rebateu – "Como pode não gostar de caças-vampiros?"

"Mas isso é idiota! Adolescente gostosona matando vampiros... É só um fetiche masculino."

"Você sabe que San brincava de Buffy, a caça-vampiros quando criança, certo?" – Brittany advertiu – "San era a Buffy, eu era a Willow e Rachel era o Scooby."

"Quem era essa Buffy mesmo?" – Beth questionou – "Até onde sei, meninas ingênuas gostam de casar com vampiros, não matá-los."

"Jovens!" – Brittany revirou os olhos – "Não sabem o que é a cultura clássica."

"Bom..." – Quinn pegou na mão da filha mais velha – "Vim pedir para você pegar Sarah e chamar as crianças para cantar os parabéns, lanchar e abrir os presentes."

"Tudo eu..." – ela disse sem estar chateada. Era só para fazer charme – "Você é uma ditadora, Quinn."

"Eu posso ser!"

Beth sorriu e foi ao salão ao lado para chamar as irmãs.

"Hora de sair, madame!" – chegou até Michelle e as duas melhores amigas, que agora estavam brincando de ping pong holográfico.

"Só mais cinco minutos. Estamos quase acabando a partida."

"Está na hora do bolo e dos presentes!" – Beth persuadiu e os olhos de Michelle ficaram arregalados de excitação ao se lembrar dos presentes. Significava novos brinquedos.

"Então tá."

"Chames todos os seus amigos!" – Beth recomendou já se dirigindo para a parte destinada as crianças menores, que ficavam monitoradas por uma assistente – "Oi princesinha" – bateu palmas para Sarah e estendeu os braços – "Vamos comer o bolo da Lelê?"

"Não!" – Sarah balançou a cabeça e fez biquinho – "Brincando..." – ela ainda não articulava todas as frases direito.

"Você não tem que querer não, pirralhinha!" – a pegou no colo. E depois olhou para Brian e estendeu a mão para que ele viesse junto – "Vem com a tia o senhor também!" – o menino se atrapalhou um pouco para sair da piscina. Tropeçou, se levantou e pegou a mão de Beth.

Rachel usou os dotes de atriz para animar a hora dos parabéns. As crianças cantaram, tiraram fotos e comeram. Na semana seguinte, Rachel organizaria os arquivos para o álbum de fotografias de mais este evento familiar. Imagens que mostraria Robby S crescido e pré-adolescente ao lado de Brittany. Aos 12 anos ele já estava do mesmo tamanho da mãe. Noutra foto, teria Santana empinando o barrigão com orgulho ao lado de Johnny com Brian no colo dele. Havia aquela da Rachel sorrindo com a cabeça encostada na barriga da irmã. Havia uma foto com Quinn abraçada a Brittany. Outra com Rachel abraçando Michelle enquanto Santana lhe fazia chifrinhos e Shelby fazia cara de reprovação. Shelby e Juan posaram numa foto com todos os netos, e noutra com as três filhas. Uma curiosa em formato de escadinha com Sarah mais a frente, seguida de Michelle, Rachel e Quinn logo atrás. Fotos só com as irmãs, outra com irmãs e o primo. Fotos dos avós. Fotos com os amigos todos.

Mas a imagem que Rachel mais amaria sobre aquele dia era uma em que Quinn segurava Sarah no colo. Ela estava entre Rachel de um lado, que a abraçava na cintura e colocava a outra mão nos ombros de Michelle, à frente delas. Do outro lado estava Beth. Quinn estampava um sorriso orgulhoso entre todas as mulheres que amava. Eram as mulheres da vida dela.

**FIM**


End file.
